DESTINY
by minimicky951
Summary: Time changes everything but DESTINY can change time...let's see , what is in our DUO's destiny...? A purely DUO story...
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear friends…..kaise hai aap sab…..l hope fit & fine….first of all sorry guys for not posting an OS on Adi sir Birthday & on friendship day...likhna start tou kiya thaa but phir kuch problems ke karan complete nahi kar payi , sorry friends for making you wait...Now l want to say thanks to all Reviewers who reviewed on my story ENEMY...Thanku so much friends...aapke support ke bina , Mai story complete hi nahi kar pati...Thanku so much for your precious feedback...& a Big thanku to ROCKING DUO for his/her wonderful attempt to bring back our DUO in limelight...Thanks dear & we all Duo lovers are with you...All the Best.

Ok friends now about my new story...we all knows life is a game of ups & down & hum sabko apni life mei aise bahut sare experience milte hai & we should learn from those experiences...problems aati hai aur hum unhe solve karne ki koshish bhi karte hai but many times we feels that our Destiny has power to change everything... ..ye story bhi kuch aise hi hai...let's see hamare Duo ki Destiny mei kya hai...?

...

 **DESTINY**

….

There is a huge & beautiful Bungalow situated in mid of a small city & a huge & beautiful garden increases its beauty.

That bungalow is white colored made by beautiful precious stone showing the reputation of an owner of that bungalow…a guard is standing on gate & the whole area seems quiet & lonely…..There is not a single house near this Bungalow because that huge area belongs to owner of this Bungalow...but surprising thing is that there is only one servant in this huge bungalow….A lady wearing a beautiful Zari saree moves in kitchen…..

Malika—Ramesh….ye dono ab tak ghar nahi aaye….school ka time tou over ho chukka hoga ab tak…

Ramesh (low tone)— Malkin bass ate hi hoge….aapke liye Chai bana du…

Malika— nahi mujhe kuch nahi chahye…..aur jab ye dono aa jaye, mujhe foran bata dena….

Ramesh gives a nod but suddenly a boy of 15 years enters in Bungalow…Malika says on seeing him….

Malika (strict tne)— aaj itni der kyu ho gayi…?...

Boy (weak tone)—vo abhi exam aane wale hai , tou issliye apne friends se notes lene gaya thaa….last week Mai absent thaa issliye work pending ho gaya thaa….

Malika (tough tone)—theek hai, jyada explain karne ki zarrorat nahi hai….

Ramesh (softly) —Mai Inke liye khana bana deta hu…

Malika ( in anger tone )—koi zarrorat nahi hai…..abhi koi kahne ka time thode hi hua hai…..shaam ke 5 baje hai , ab tou direct dinner he dena…..(seeing that Boy)…aur tum ab tak yahi khade ho…jao apna bag apne room mei rakho aur jakar mera room saaf karo…jaldi jao…

Boy (hesitate)— lekin vo…

Malika (tough tone) —lekin …kya lekin. …..jab bhi koi kaam batao , thumare bahane shuru ho jate hai….

Ramesh—Malkin , lagata hai Chote Baba ko bhook lagi hai….pahle kuch kha le uske baad….

Malika (in anger) —oh accha….tou ab tum decide karoge ki iss ghar mei kya hoga aur kya nahi…Ramesh apni aukaad mei raho….ye mera ghar hai thumara nahi , jo thumara order chalega…aur kya khana-khana lagaya hua hai….school se hi aaya hai , koi majdoori karke nahi aaya hai jo aate hi khane chahye…..ek tou vaise hi dono nikmme hai , upar se agar kuch kaho tou ek se ek bahane banane lag jate hai ….aur ab tum mujhe bataoge ki mujhe kya karna hai….bahut fikar ho rahi iski ….jyada smart bane ki koshish ki na , tou iss ghar se bahar nikal dungi….suna tumne….

Ramesh(with down head) —ji Malkin….

Malika (seeing that boy)—aur tum, ab jao mera room saaf karo….

Boy looks at Ramesh with teary eyes & starts moving towards Malika's room but suddenly Malika stops him with….

Malika—one minute…thumara vo nikamaa Bhai kaha hai…tum dono tou ek sath ghar aate ho na tou aaj vo kaha rah gaya…..kitni baar kaha hai tum dono se , time se ghar aaya karo, lekin tum dono ko chance mila nahi ki bahar goomne nikal padte hai….yahi sab sikha hai tum dono ne….dono ek dum nalayak hai aur tera vo Bhai …..uska dimaag aur jubaan kuch jyada hi chalne lagi hai…..ek baar koi baat kah do tou samajh nahi aata usko ….aane do aaj….dekhati hu aaj kon sa naya bahana sochta hai….

Boy —vo…Bhai ko school mei, Sir ne rok liya thaa…issliye late ho gaya…

Malika (angry)—apne Bhai ki jyada side lene ki zaroorat nahi hai…ab chupchap mere room mei jao aur kaam par lag jao aur jab tak Mai na kahu, room se bahar mat nikalna….samjhe….aur agar meri baat nahi mani tou aaj raat bhi khana nahi milega….rahna kal raat ki tarh bhooke…ab jao….

Boy moves from there with down head & Malika turns towards Ramesh….

Malika—Aur tum Ramesh….agar ab se in dono ki tarafdaari ki…..tou un dono ka jo hoga so hoga , lekin unse pahle thume saza milegi….samjh aaya….aur ha jaise hi vo dusra aa jaye, mujhe phoran batana….theek hai…..

Rames nods with down head & Malika left…

…

After some time a boy of 16 years old enters in Bungalow & directly moves in his room….

Boy2(tense) —ary…ye ab tak ghar nahi aaya…..school se tou mujhse pahle nikal gaya thaa , phir kaha chala gaya….

Boy gets tense for his brother & moves in kitchen, he looks Ramesh & asks….

Boy2 (enquiring tone) —Ramesh….ye Ladoo ab tak nahi aaya….

Ramesh—ary….aap aa gaye…..chaliye Mai aapke liye , kuch khane ko lata hu…..subah bhi theek se kuch nahi khaya thaa aur vaha school mei bhi…

Boy2—Ramesh...tum bhi na…kitni baar kaha hai…hamari itni parwah mat kiya karo…aur vaise bhi mujhe bhook nahi hai…

Ramesh(teary)—kaise bhook nahi hai Bade Baba…Malkin ne raaat bhi aapko khana nahi diya aur subah apne hisse ka adha khana , aapne Chote Baba ke lunch mei rakhwa diya…..aur aap kah rahe hai bhook nahi hai….

Boy2 (sad tone)—Ramesh….jab mera Ladoo bhooka rah sakta hai tou Mai kyu nahi….accha ye batao vo hai kaha….ab tak school se nahi aaya kya…?

Ramesh—vo baat ye hai ki….

Suddenly Malika comes there & looks Ramesh with anger….

Malika (angry) —Ramesh…maine tum se kya kaha thaa…. ki jaise hi ye ghar aaye mujhe phoran batana aur tum yaha iske sath gappe lada rahe ho….

Ramesh (scared)—vo malkin mai tou…

Boy2—Ramesh ki koi galti nahi hai….. actually Mai bass ,abhi abhi aaya hu aur Ramesh se Daya ke bare mei puch raha thaa….

Malika—vo ab tak ghar nahi aaya…..aur aaj tum bhi tou late aaye ho….puch sakti hu kaha the ab tak….

Boy2 (gets tense)—kya…..Ladoo ab tak gahr nahi aaya….lekin vo tou mujh se pahle school se nikal gaya thaa….kaha gaya hoga mera Bhai….

Malika (teasing tone) —aur kaha hoga…..jaise tum bahar goomte rahte ho, vo bhi hoga kahi apne friends ke sath….dono ke dono ek number ke aawara hai….

Boy2 (angry)—na tou Mai aawra hu aur na hi mera Bhai….suna aapne….

Malika(angry)—thumari itni himaat…..bado se baat karne ke manners nahi hai thume…..jab bada Bhai aisa hai , tou uss Daya se kya ummid ki ja sakti hai….

Suddenly they hears a loud voice from Malika's room….

Malika (angry)—ye ladka…..ek kaam bolo vo bhi theek se nahi kar sakta…..dono ke dono ekdum nikmme hai….najane kya tod diya hoga , iss Daya ke bacche ne….

Boy2 (shocked)—Daya…..vo aapke room mei kya kar raha…..abhi tou aapne kaha thaa vo abhi tak ghar nahi aaya tou phir , vo aapke room mei kya kar raha hai….boliye….

Malika looks him in anger & moves towards her room in hurry…that boy follows her & within some seconds three of them enters in Malika's room where Daya is standing near broken flower pot….Malika comes close to him & grabs his ear in anger….

Malika (in anger)- ye kya kiya tune…..ek kaam bolo, vo bhi theek se nahi hota tujhse….

Boy2 comes in anger & pulls his brother near him….

Abhijeet (angry)—chodo mere Bhai ko…ab agar usse hath lagaya tou…..(keenly looks Daya with concern)…Daya thuje jyada tou nahi lagi…..tu theek hai naa….

Daya( scared)—Mai theek hu Bhai…..

Malika (angry)—Abhijeet….thumari itni himaat…..tumne mujhse iss tarah baat karne ki himaat kaise ki…..ek tou thumare iss nalayak Bahi ne kitna nuksaan kar diya aur upar se tum iss tarah behave kar rahe ho…..sahi kahte hai Rajan…tum dono lato ke bhoot ho , seede baate tou thumari samajh mei aati nahi hai….

Ramesh—nahi Malikn…..Abhijeet baba ka vo matlab nahi thaa… vo tou bass…

Malika—Ramesh…..tum iss ghar ke ek mamuli se nakur ho, apni hasiyat mat bhulo….(Ramseh down his head & Malika looks towards Duo)…..aur tum dono , hamare tukdo par palte ho , hamare diya khate ho aur hamare hi sath batamiji se baat karte ho ….kya yahi sab sikhaya hai tum dono ko thumare Maa Baap ne….

Abhijeet (shouts in anger),—bass ….band kijiye apni bakwass….aur hamare Mom Dad ke bare mei agar kuch kaha tou….

Voice- tou kya karoge tum…..hame bhi tou batao…..

Dou gets shocked on seeing Rajan in front of them & Malika seems happy….

Rajan—ha tou kya kah rahe the tum Abhijeet…..agar thumare Mom Dad ke bare mei kaha tou, kya karoge tum….

Daya (scared)—vo Rajan Uncle, Abhi tou bass aise hi…

Rajan (shout)—chup…ek dum chup…tum dono ko kitni baar samjhya hai hamne , kitni baar….. magar nahi thume kuch samjh nahi aata…..aur especially thumare iss Bhai ko tou bilkul bhi nahi…..kyu Abhijeet….kya karoge batao….

Abhijeet – Malika Aunty ne Daya ko hurt kiya aur hamare Mom Dad ke bare mei galat kaha issliye maine….

Rajan—issliye tumne apni limit cross kar di….kyu…..tum bhool gaye ki iss ghar mei thumara nahi ,hamara hukum chalta hai…..ab yaha ke malik thumare Mom Dad nahi balki hum hai….aur thumari hasiyat sirf ek naukar ki hai….samjhe tum…

Daya & Abhijeet gets angry but silent because there is nothing in their hands but to wait for right time….

Rajan—kya hua….ab chup kyu ho gaye….nikal gayi sari hawa….

Malika- darling…tum bhi na….kyu apna time waste kar rahe ho….inn dono ke liye Mai hi kafi hu….kal raat bhi bhooka rakha thaa aur aaj raat bhi khana nahi milega….jab pet mei aag lagegi na, tou akal thikane aa jayegi…..mujhe acche se pata hai , aise nalayak baccho ko kaise theek karte hai….

Rajan—theek hai darling….jaise thumari marji….ary Daya….jara mere shoes tou utaro…

Rajan sits on bed & asks Daya to take off his shoes….Daya looks Abhijeet & starts moving towards bed but suddenly Abhijeet grabs his hand in anger…

Abhijeet (firm tone)—Daya aapke shoes nahi utarega….(looks at Daya)….chalo Daya , Friday se exam hai, thume preparation bhi karni hai….

Daya & Ramesh looks Abhijeet with fear plus shock, Rajan comes in anger & Malika looks Duo with fiery eyes..

Abhijeet starts moving towards his room With Daya but Rajan stops them…

Rajan (shouts)—Daya….tumne suna nahi maine kya kaha….mere jute utaro…

Daya looks Abhijeet & turns towards Rajan….

Abhijeet (in anger)—Daya aapke shoes ko hath nahi lagayega….

Rajan stood up & comes close to Duo…

Rajan—kya kaha tumne…ek baar phir se kaho…

Abhijeet (firm)—maine kaha…. Daya aapke shoes ko hath nahi lagayega…..

Malika—accha…tou ab aise baat karoge tum humse….tum dono ko khane ke liye roti , pahne ke liye kapde , rahne ke liye ghar de rahe hai aur iss sab ke badle agar thume koi kaam batao, tou nakhre dikhte hai…..dekha Rajan….

Rajan—ha dekh raha hu….muft ke khane ki aadat jo pad gayi hai….

Abhijeet (shouts in anger) —bass bahut hua….aap log koi ahsaan nahi kar raho ho hum par….ye ghar hamara hai…mera aur mere Bhai Daya ka….hamare Mom Dad ka ghar hai ye…. aur aap log bass ek guest hai iss ghar mei…..hum aapke servant nahi hai jo aapki gulami karenge…..hum iss ghar ke malik hai aur hum aapka diya hua nahi khate, balki aap dono hamare Mom Dad ka diya khate ho….

Rajan slaps him hard & Daya gets freeze on his place…..

Rajan(in anger)—teri itni himaat ….abhi batata hu tujhe…..(Rajan drags him brutally & Malika grabs Daya…) bahut zaban chalti hai na teri ….ab dekhta hu tu kaise kuch bolta hai…

Ramesh (pleading tone)—Sahab….chod dijye sahab…baccha hai…aage se kuch nahi bolega….

Rajan—bass kar apni bakwass….baccha… aaj iss bacche ko pata chalega ki bado se kaise baat karni chayae…..aaj isse pata chalega, ki iss ghar ka asli malik kon hai….(Rajan calls someone)….Sanjay andar aao….

Sanjay comes in & Rajan pushed Abhijeet towards him & takes out his belt, Daya looks them & shout to save his brother..

Daya—Uncle….uncle please Abhi ko chod dijiye….vo ab kuch nahi kahega…kabhi nahi….

Ramesh (requesting)—Malkin aap kuch kahye na…Abhijeet baba ko chod dijiye na….vo tou bacche hai…

Malika—kabhi kabhi baccho ko saza deni padi hai Ramesh ,varna bacche bigad jate hai….….….

Rajan- tou tum iss ghar ke malik ho….aur hum kya hai naukar …kyu….

Abhijeet—ye ghar hamara hai….aapka nahi…

Rajan & Malika boils in anger on hearing these words & Rajan starts beating Abhijeet with his belt , Daya shouts for his brother but no one listens him & Ramesh is crying in corner , Daya manage to free himself from Malika but Rajan's servant Sanjay stops him & he is just watching his brother with tearful eyes….

After some time, Rajan stops beating Abhijeet on seeing him semi conscious state & Daya leaps on his brother…

Rajan—samjha dena apne Bhai ko, agar iss ghar mei rahna hai …tou jaisa hum kahe vaisa hi karna , varna iss se bhi buri halat kar dunga….

Malika—Ramesh , isse inke room mei le jao aur hamare liye acchi se chai banakar lao….

Ramesh (teary)—ji Malkin….

Ramesh & Daya shifts Abhijeet in Duo's room & Daya looks his brother with pain & tears….

Daya (crying)—kitna mara hai Abhi ko….Ramesh mere Bhai ne kya galat kaha thaa….aaj meri vajh se , Rajan Uncle ne Abhi ko belt se mara….dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hai….sab chil gaya hai….

Abhijeet (in pain)—Mai theek hu ladoo…tu ro mat…

Daya (crying)—bahut dard ho raha hai na Abhi….

Abhijeet—nahi ahh …nahi tou..ahh….

Daya—kitna dard ho raha hai thume ….sab meri vajah se…..

Daya start crying loudly, Abhijeet tries to console him but unbearable pain doesn't allow him to speak …..Ramesh console him..

Ramesh—Daya baba sab theek ho jayega…..Mai abhi unhe chai dekar aata hu , phir Abhijeet baba ke dawai laga dunga, vo theek ho jayenge….

Daya—mujhe Dawai de do Ramesh….Abhi ko bahut dard hoga , Mai usse dawai laga dunga….

Ramesh goes in kitchen & bring something, gives it to Daya with….

Ramesh—aap dawa lageya, Mai abhi aaya….

Ramesh left & Daya applies medicine on Abhijeet's wounds..

Abhijeet (teary)—ahh….Daya..

Daya—Abhi…..dard ho raha hai…

Abhijeet—nahi….

Daya—kyu karte ho aisa Abhi….thume pata hai na, ab hame aise hi rahna hai , uttarne dete mujhe uske jute, kya farak pad jata… kam se kam thume itni maar tou nahi khani padti….

Abhijeet (trying to look fine)—chal theek hi hua….raat ko khana na sahi , maar hi khane ko mil gayi….

Daya (crying)—aisa kyu ho raha Abhi…Mom Dad hame chodkar kyu chale gaye…..ab hume hamesha aise hi rahna padega….hai na…

Abhijeet—nahi Daya…ye ghar hamara hai unka nahi…..aur Mai ye bilkul sah nahi sakta, ki vo tujhse ghar ke kaam karvaye…

Daya—tum hi tou kahte ho Abhi ….ye ghar hamara hai tou iss ghar ke kaam karne mai kya burai hai….

Abhijeet—kuch burai nahi hai Daya….lekin hum unke naukar nahi hai , ki jo vo kahe hum vahi kare….aur aage se tum unka kuch kaam nahi karoge…..

Ramesh—tou phir Daya baba ko bhi maar padegi….

Abhijeet (angry)—nahi…Mai unhe Daya ko hath bhi nahi lagane dunga….

Daya (angry tone)—tou phir aaj khud ko kyu nahi bachaya….

Abhijeet (shocked)—Daya tu….

Daya—I am soory Abhi, lekin yahi sach hai….hum unka kuch nahi kar sakte….aaj Maine thume bachna ki kitni koshish ki , lekin Mai apkni aankho ke samne thume belt se pitthe hue dekhta raha….mujh par kya biti , sirf mai hi janta hu….thume kya pata kaise lagta hai itna majboor hona…..tum jante ho, itna dard thume nahi hua , jitna mujhe hua hai thume aise dekhkar…..kya tum mujhe maar khate dekh sakte ho….?

Abhijeet (hurt)—Daya…..please bass kar ab….Mai aisa sun bhi nahi sakta…..chal ab chup kar….pagal kab se roye ja raha hai….

Daya—tou Mai ab ro bhi nahi sakta…..bass ek yahi tou kar sakte hai hum….

Abhijeet( grabs his palm)- Daya …..naraz hai…..

Daya—tum mujhse vada karo Abhi , ab kabhi Malika Aunty aur Rajan Uncle se bahas nahi karoge…..kabhi nahi….

Abhijeet—theek hai , try karunga….

Daya—Abhi tum…

Abhijeet—ahh….

Daya—bass ab jyada hilo mat….chalo chupchap let jao , Mai medicine laga raha hu theek ho jayega….

Ramesh—Daya baba Mai aapke aur Abhijeet baba ke liye thoda khana lekar aata hu….

Abhijeet—nahi Ramesh….agar Malika Aunty ko pata chala tou vo thume bhi punish karegi….shyad ghar se nikal degi…..

Daya—ha Ramesh…aur phir thumare alawa iss ghar mei ,ab hamara hai hi kon …agar tum bhi chale gaye tou ….

Ramesh—nahi Daya baba…..maine bade sahab se vada kiya thaa , hamesha aap dono ke sath rahunga….mai kabhi aapko chodkar nahi jaunga kabhi nahi…..

Duo smiles that at least they have a person in this world, who really cares them….

…..

….

Malika—deka , iss Abhijeet ki zubaan kuch jyada hi chalne lagi hai…..

Rajan—tum tou bekar mei pareshaan ho rahi ho….aaj jo saza mili hai na ab kabhi hamare samne bolne ki himaat nahi karega….

Malika—accha….ye baat tumne uss din bhi kahi thee jab Cigarette se uska hath jala diya thaa….thume kya lagta hai , vo maar khakar chup baith jayega….bilkul nahi….vo ladka hamare liya khatra ban sakta hai aur mujhe tou dar hai ki, kahi vo Daya bhi apne Bhai ki tarah bagavat par na utar aaye…..dono Bhai mil gaye tou musibat ho sakti hai….

Rajan—aisa kuch nahi hoga Malika….un dono ka ek dusre ke siwa hai hi kon…..vo Abhijeet apne Bhai se itna pyar karta hai ki , aaj uski vajah se itni maar tak kha li…..jara socho vo dono ek dusre ki takat hai tou kamjori bhi tou hai….agar Abhijeet ko chup karana hai tou Daya ko taklif do aur agar Daya himaat dikhane lage tou Abhijeet ko tadpao…

Malika—pata nahi , hamara kaam kab pura hoga…..kab ye sab kuch hamara hoga…

Rajan—bass do saal aur meri jaan , uske baad ye ghar , sara business sirf hamara hoga…. Aur hum honge Suhanpur ke asli raja…..

Malika—dheere bolo Rajan….jab tak hamara plan successful na ho jaye, hame bahut alert rahna hoga…..

Rajan—plan ko tou successful hona hi hai Malika….tum dekhna , do sall baad sab kuch hamara hoga….

Malika—vahi tou…. abhi bhi do saal hai hamara paln pura hone mei. ….aur tab tak hame inn dono musibato ko jhelna padega…..aur ab tou mujhe dar lagne laga hai iss Abhijeet se …iska gussa aur himaat dono badhti ja rahi hai….ye theek nahi hai Rajan….na jane inn do sallo mei kya se kya ho jaye…..hame kuch karna hoga , varna ye hamara plan kharab kar dega aur hamari barso ki mehnat bekar ho jayegi…kabhi kabhi tou dil karta hai , ki isse bhi iske Maa Baap ke pass bhej de….

Rajan—ye tum kya kah rahi ho Malika ,tum acchi tarah se janti ho abhi hum ye risk nahi le sakte…..and don't worry darling ….vo din bhi aayega lekin abhi nahi….abhi do saal tak hum un dono mei se , kisi ko bhi maar nahi sakte varna ye sari property hamare hath se nikal jayegi….

Malika—mai janti hu Rajan….lekin ab vo dono bade ho rahe hai aur sab samjhne bhi lage hai….pahle ye Abhijeet bhi hamari baat manta thaa lekin ab ….vo hame javab dene laga hai aur ye hamara liye accha nahi hai …agar unhone , uss Deepak ke samne muh khol diya tou….

Rajan—vo ek baar try kar chuke hai aur uski saza bhi jhel chuke hai ….mujhe nahi lagta vo galti vo dobara karenge….

Malika- socha thaa dono humse darker rahenge lekin ab tou…..ek kaam karte hai Rajan inka school jana band karva dete hai….

Rajan—aur uss se kya hoga…Malika hame duniya ki nazar mei acche parents banna hai ….aur unhe itna darana hai ki vo kisi ke samne apni zubaan na khole….

Malika—tou phir ab kya kare…..ab tak ye dono chup the , lekin ab iss Abhijeet naam ki aag (fire) ko bhadkne se kaise roke….

Rajan—aag lagne se pahle chingari ko hi masal do….

Malika(confuse)—matlab….

Rajan (smiling)—drugs…..

Malika—drugs…kahna kya chahte ho….

Rajan—Abhijeet ke andar aag jalne lagi hai aur isse pahle Daya bhi apne Bhai ka rasta pakd le , Abhijeet ka rasta hi badal do….usse drug addict bana do….dheere dheere ye zahar apna kaam karne lagega aur uske 18 saal ke hote hi , hum usse bhi uske pyare Maa Baap ke pass paucha denge….ek drug addict ke marne par koi hum par shak bhi nahi karega aur apna kaam bhi ho jayega….aur rahi baat Daya ki , tou apne parivaar ke bina vo iss duniya mei rahkar kya karega , time aane par uska bhi patta saaf…

Malika (happy)—ary wah….kya plan hai…..tou phir kal se hi iss par kaam shuru kar de…..

Rajan takes out a packet from his pocket & gives it to Malika…..

Rajan(smiling)—nek kaam mei deri kasi….

Malika – bass Abhijeet , ab thumara time over…..bahut bolne lage ho na tum …..ab dekhna , tum bolna tou dur drugs ke alawa kuch sunna bhi pasand nahi karoge…..bahut pyar karte ho na apne Bhai se , apne ladoo se …..ab dekhti hu drugs ke nashe mei , thume apna pyara Bhai yaad bhi rahta hai ya nahi…

Malika & Rajan laughs on their plan & waiting for next day to execute their plan for destroy Duo's life….on other side Abhijeet is sleeping & Daya sits beside him & looking towards sky …

Daya(sad)—Mom Dad….aap dekh rahe hai na , unn logo ne Abhi ko kitna mara….vo hamare sath aise hi ganda behave karte hai , humse servants ki tarah kaam karvate hai ,kabhi kabhi school bhi nahi jane dete….hame khana bhi nahi dete….aapko pata hai ,aaj Mai aur Abhi phir se bhooke hai , Abhi tou so bhi gaya ….Mom aapne kaha thaa , jab kabhi problem mei ho tou God help karte hai , aap tou God ke pass hai na tou God se kahye na hamari help karne ko...unse kahye vo Abhi ko theek kar de , Mai ghar ke sara kaam kar dunga, Abhi ko pata bhi nahi chalne dunga varna vo phir se meri vajah se Abhi ko marenge….

Abhijeet—tou ab tum mujhse jhoot bolego….

Daya(shocked)—Abhi tum jag rahe the….

Abhijeet—Mai tou so gaya thaa ,lekin teri aawz sun kar uth gaya….aur tum kya kah rahe the , mujhse jhoot bolego aur mujhse sach bhi chupaoge…..

Daya—varna vo phir se thume marenge….

Abhijeet—Daya time hamesha ek sa nahi rahta …..har din ek new hope lekar aata hai…..dekhna ek din sab theek ho jayega…..aur Mai aisa kuch nahi karunga , jisse mere ladoo ki ankhoo mei aasoo aaye…..vada…

Daya—sach….ab tum Malika Aunty aur Rajan Uncle se bahas nahi karoge….

Abhijeet—nahi karunga….lekin agar unhone tujhe ya Mom Dad ke bare mei kuch bhi galat kaha tou….

Daya- aisa kuch nahi hoga Abhi….dekhna God sab theek karega….

Abhijeet—vo tou God ko karna hi padega , hamare ladoo ne jo kah diya hai…..

Daya(shy)—Abhi tum bhi na….mujhe ladoo mat kaha karo , ab Mai bada ho gaya hu…

Abhijeet(smiling in pain)—accha ji…..

Duo are enjoying each other's company , they are in pain but they have a little hope in their heart especially in Daya's that everything will be fine soon without knowing that Destiny has already taken its decision for them….

…..

….

" _Kakaj ki ek naav ko badi ummido se thaa banaya , lekin aakar ek lahar ne , baha diye sare sapne …._

 _Apno ke bich mei kush hone ka man thaa , lekin kismet ne chin liye mere apne…"_

" **Time changes everything but Destiny can change time"**

So meet you in next chap & hoping for your support….

TAKE CARE.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your feedback guys….

Sania Ali—thanks dear..

Daya's lover—dear, Duo ke parents ke sath kya hua hai ye bhi pata chal jayega, bass thoda wait kijiye & don't worry hamare Duo bhi kuch kam nahi hai and let's see Duo ki destiny mei kya hai..….Thanks dear..

Dareyaholic—thanks dear …let's see..aage kya hota hai….

GD—thanks Dada for your precious feedback…..of course Dada , I'll be hopeful in my life but sometime our hope gets lost na & we feels low but yes you are right 'umeed ho tou udasi bhi ghum ho jati hai'…thanks Dada for your encouraging words & for those beautiful lines…...your words are full of hope always shows a right way...thanks to you from bottom of my heart...

ROCKING DUO—Thanks buddy ….

Kirti—dekhte hai dear , drugs wale plan ka kya hota hai…..Rajan aur Malika ne kaam hi gussa karne wala kiya hai…let's see aage kya hota hai…thanks & love you too dear….

AD Fan—thanks dear and don't worry ending sad nahi hogi….actually before going to start any story , I have already decide ending & this time no one will die in end but Destiny is really mysterious thing & it will definitely create problems for Duo too..Let's see aage kya hota hai….hope you'll enjoy this story….

Luv duo nd purvi—thanks dear & let's see what will happen with Duo….

Masooma ansari93—thanks dear…..

Shikha Sharma—thanks for your feedback dear & hoping for good….

SGJ—thanks dear…

Luvcidduodosti—thanks dear…

All Guest reviewers thank you so much…..

….

…

 **Next morning…**

Abhijeet is sleeping in his room & Daya is getting ready for school …Ramesh is working in kitchen suddenly Malika comes there with a lady of almost 35 years….

Malika—Ramesh …(Ramesh looked her)…ye Bijli hai…aaj se ye iss ghar mei kaam karengi …saaf safai aur kitchen ke kaamo mei thumare help ke liye….

Ramesh—ji malkin…..

Malika—Ramesh tum hamare liye nashta banao aur Bijli Abhijeet –Daya ke liye nashta ready karegi…theek hai Bijli….

Bijli—ji Malkin….mai abhi dono baccho ke liye nashta banati hu….

Malika—theek hai…chalo ab tum dono kaam par lag jao….

Ramesh (thinking) —Malkin ne nayi naukrani kyu rakhi hai…..kahi kuch gadbad tou nahi….

Bujli—ary Ramesh ….ye doodh kaha rakha hai….?

Ramesh—vo vaha rakha hai….Mai thume bata dunga ki nashte mei kya banana hai…

Bijli (smiling)—hame sab pata hai ki baccho ko nashte mei kya dena hai…

Ramesh(little strict tone) —bacche…..vo dono iss ghar ke asli malik hai …..unhe bade baba aur chote baba bulaya karo….

Bijli—theek hai…chalo pahle , Mai doodh bana deti hu…

Ramesh sees her with suspicious eyes & murmur…..kuch theek nahi lag raha…

Ramesh & Bijli gets busy in kitchen chores & Malika enters in Duo's room….

Malika—uth gaye Daya…

Daya watches her with fear plus anger & doesn't reply to her….

Malika—tou Abhijeet ab tak soo raha hai….

Daya (in anger but slowly)—usse chot lagi hai tou …

Malika—janti hu…..ab kya kare... thumara Bhai ka apne gusse par koi control hi nahi hai…..dekho Daya ….baccho ka bade ko ulte jawab dena acchi baat nahi hai varna uski saza tou milti hai na ….

Daya(straight)—aap yaha kyu aayi hai….?

Malika—aaj Abhijeet school nahi jayega…usse ghar par rest karna chahye….

Daya(confused)—rest…..ye aap kya kah rahi hai..

Malika—dekho Daya hum itne bhi bure nahi hai jitna thumara Bhai hamare bare mei sochta hai….khair chodo…..tum ready ho jao aur school chale jana aur agar koi Abhijeet ke bare mei puche tou kahna vo bahar gaya hai thumare Rajan Uncle ke sath….samajh gaye na kya bolna hai….aur phir ye thumare Bhai ke liye bhi accha hai….

Daya(angry)—ji…..Mai samajh gaya ki kya kahna hai….

Malika—very good…chalo ab Abhijeet ko bhi jaga do, dono sath mei breakfast kar lena….ok..

Malika gives a smile to Daya & moves out left Daya confused…

Daya—ye Malika Aunty ko kya ho gaya ….itna soft behave kaise kar rahi thee…..chalo theek hi hai , Abhijeet jab tak theek na ho jye usske liye rest zarrori bhi hai….chalo ab Abhi ko utha deta hu mere samne breakfast kar lega varna mere jane ke baad gusse mei breakfast bhi nahi karega….

Daya awakens Abhijeet & after some time Bijli comes in Duo's room with their breakfast….

Bijli—chalo baccho nashta kar lo…

Duo gets confuse on seeing this new figure in their room…

Abhijeet—aap kon hai aur hamare room mei kya kar rahi hai..?

Bijli- ary mai iss ghar ki nayi nokrani hu...aur aaj se mai hi aapke liye nashta banaungi…chaliye ab nashta tou kar lijiye…

Daya- aap ye tray bed par rakh dijiye , baki hum khud kar lenge…

Bijli—chaliye theek hai….(she keeps tray on bed & serves breakfast for them )…

Abhijeet—thanks , ab aap jaye hum breakfast kar lenge…

Bijli—accha theek hai aap khud kar lijiyega…(giving a glass to Abhijeet)….lekin ye Doodh aap zarror pi lena Abhijeet baba…

Daya—theek hai mai de dunga….

Daya tries to take that glass but Bijli pulls her hand back with….

Bijli—ye milk special wala hai….sirf Bade baba ke liye…

Abhijeet(confuse) – special….

Daya—lekin Abhi ko milk accha nahi lagta ….vo kabhi milk nahi pita…usse tou tea pasand hai..

Bijli—vo kya hai na Chote baba, ye doodh hame Ramesh ne diya hai , unhone kaha ki Bade baba ko chot lagi hai , issliye ye special doodh Mai bade baba ko de du….isse piker vo jaldi theek ho jayega…

Abhijeet—ye Ramesh bhi na….hamare chakkr mei ye bhi ek din phas jayega….ab Malika Aunty Ramesh ko dategi….

Bijli—ary bade baba aisa kuch nahi hoga….ab sirf Ramesh nahi balki Mai bhi aapke sath hu….aur aap dekhna, Mai Malkin ko kuch pata nahi lagne dungi….

Abhijeet (shocked)—aap hamare liye ye sab kyu kar rahi hai…?...agar Aunty ko pata chala tou aapke sath bahut bura ho sakta hai….

Bijli—aisa kuch nahi hoga….hum bhi kuch kam nahi hai…..aap tou bass ye samjhye , hame uss upparwale ne aapki madad karne ke liye beja hai…..hum bhi aapke sath hai….aakhir asli Malik tou aap hi hai naa….

Daya—aap hamare sath…

Bijli(teary)—mujhe Ramesh ne bataya ki aap dono ko raat bahr bhook rahna pada ….sunkar mujhe bahut taklif hui….bhala baccho ko bhi koi bhooka rakhta hai….aur phir aap dono tou mere bete jaise ho…..

Daya—aapke beta….kaha hai vo…kya vo bhi aapke sath aaya hai…

Bijli (Crying in low voice) – nahi ….vo ab mere sath nahi rahta….(Duo seeing her with confused faces)….kai saal pahle mera beta kho gaya thaa….aaj tak nahi mila, issliye aap dono mei mujhe apne beta hi nazar aata hai…..aur shyad issliye Baghwaan ne mujhe yaha beja hai , taki Mai aap jaise pyare baccho ki koi madad kar saku….aur ab chahe hamara kuch bhi ho hum aapke sath hai….aap bhi hame apna hi samjhye…..aur agar mujh par yakin nahi hai , tou Mai yaha se chali jati hai…

Bijli starts crying & starts moving outside , Daya looks Abhijeet with sad eyes & Abhijeet shakes his head in disappointment & stops Bijli with..

Abhijeet—hame aap par yakin hai….

Bijli watches them with teary eyes & Daya seems happy….

Daya—aap tou sach mei bahut acchi hai….(on seeing the breakfast)…aur ye breakfast bhi bahut yummy lag raha hai….

Bijli—tou phir khaye na….aur bade baba aap ye doodh pina mat boolna….

Abhijeet—ji Mai zarooe pi lunga….

Duo gets busy in doing breakfast & Bijli moves out from room with victory smile….Malika is waiting for her outside Duo's room & as she comes out Malika comes close to her….

Malika— kaam ho gaya….

Bijli—ji Malkin ho gaya…..ab vo dono mujh par bharosa karte hai….

Malika—bahut accha kaam kiya hai Bijli…..ab aise hi acche banker Abhijeet ko drugs dete rahna….yaad rahe, kisi ko shak nahi hona chahye….

Bijli—aap fikar mat kijiye….kisi ko kabhi bhi mujh par shak nahi hoga aur mai uss Abhijeet ko bahut zald nashe ka aadi bana dungi….

Malika—yahi tou hum chahte hai Bijli…..ek baar tu apna kaam pura kar le phir tujhe bhi teri kimat mil jayegi….

Bijli—ab mujhe kamyaab hone se koi nahi rok sakta….aap bass dekhte jaye….

Malika & Bijli smiles on their plan & Rajan too smiled after getting thumbs up signal from Malika..

…..

Daya left for school & Abhijeet starts working for school project…After two days Abhijeet starts going school with Daya & on other side Ramesh feeling something wrong with Bijli & starts keeping eye on her & gets surprised on seeing Malika & Rajan's quiet behavior towards duo….

Ramesh(thinking)—kuch samajh nahi aa raha ki aakhir ho kya raha hai…..Malkin aur Rajan sahab ne Abhijeet aur Daya baba ke sath koi bahas nahi ki , unhe daat bhi nahi rahe aur ab ghar ke kaamo ke liye bhi nahi kahte …aur tou aur ye nayi naukraani Bijli…ye bhi kuch theek nahi lagti mujhe…..jab se aayi hai Abhijeet aur Daya baba ke sath hone ka natak karti hai…unka itna khyal rakhti hai…..mujhe tou kuch galat lag raha hai….zaroor ye log kuch bahut bura karne wale hai….lekin Mai kya karu…kaise pata lagau ki aakhir ye sab milkar hamare dono baba ke sath kya karne wale hai…hey Baghwan madad karna …pata nahi kya hone wala hai….aur ab mujhe iss Bijli par nazar rakhni hogi…

Ramesh tries to find something suspicious but every time Bijli's extra smartness beats him but still he is sure that they are planning something bad for Duo & Bijli too with them….

Ramsesh getting nothing but his heart saying to be alert…he wants to talk with Duo about this matter but Bijli always makes Duo busy with her & showing her care & concern towards them…finally Ramesh gets chance to talk with Abhijeet…..he seeing Abhijeet is busy with his books and pressing his head ….Abhijeet seems restless , Ramesh enters in room…

Ramesh(concern)—kya baat hai Abhijeet baba, sar dard ho raha hai…

Abhijeet—ha Ramesh….aaj Bijli aunty ne Chai nahi pilai…roj aakar chai de jati thee ….unke hath ki chai mei jadoo hai….pahle kabhi mujhe chai itni acchi nahi lagi….Bijli Aunty sach mei hamari parwah karti hai….iss duniya mei thumare baad vo dusri insaan hai , jo hamari care karti hai….issliye tou unke hath ki chai mei bhi alag hi taste hai…aaj pata nahi kyu abhi tak vo chai lekar nahi aayi…issliye sar mei pain feel ho raha hai…pata nahi kyu bechani se ho rahi hai…..

Ramesh—Abhijeet Baba Mai aapko dawai de deta hu aur abhi chai bhi bana lata hu….usse piker aapka sar dard bilkul theek ho jayega….

Abhijeet gives a nod & Ramesh turns to move but suddenly Abhijeet stops him with…

Abhijeet—kya baat hai Ramesh kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho….kuch kahna chahte ho….

Ramesh—kahna tou thaa…par abhi aap aaram kijiye , Mai baad mei aa jaunga…pahle aapke liye chai bana lata hu….

Abhijeet—Ramesh pahle tum baitho….(Ramesh sits on floor)…mujhe malum hai koi zaroori baat hogi , issliye tum itna pareshaan lag rahe ho….

Ramesh (low tone)—nahi aise koi baat nahi hai…

Abhjijeet- sach mei…

Ramesh—Abhieet baba…bahut dino se aapse baat karna chah raha thaa…. Par mooka hi nahi mil raha thaa…issliye aaj apko dekha tou khud ko rok nahi paya….

Abhijeet—baat kya hai Ramesh…..jo kahna chahte ho saaf saaf kaho….

Ramesh—pata nahi aap yakin karenge ya nahi par muhje ye Bijli kuch theek nahi lagti…..aap dekhye na , pahle tou Malikn aur Rajan sahab ne aapke liye koi naukar nahi rakha phir achanak se kya ho gaya….aur aajkal vo dono aapko bilkul pareshaan bhi nahi karte, kuch kahte bhi nahi….. ghar ke kaam ke liye bhi nahi bolte…pahle aap logo ko bhooka rakhte the lekin ab tou Ye Bijli time se pahle aapke liye khana le aati hai , aap dono ka kitna khyal rakhti hai … khaskar aapka…..mujhe ye sab mile hue lagte hai….aapko kuch ajeeb nahi lagta….ye achanak badal kaise gaye…

Abhijeet—ajeeb tou lagta hai Ramesh….lekin Mai kush hu at least Daya ko ab bhooka nahi sona padta….Mai janta hu vo dono abhi acche banne ka natak kar rahe hai , lekin kam se kam Daya tou kush hai…usse koi pareshan nahi kar raha , yahi mere liye bahut hai…

Ramesh—lekin Abhijeet baba kahi unka ye natak jyada khatrnak na ho jaye….pata nahi kyu mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai….aisa lagta hai jaise ye khamoshi tufaan se pahle ki khamoshi hai….

Abhijeet—agar vo log hamari zindgi mei tufaan layege…. tou Mai iss baar bhi chup nahi baithunga….jyada se jyada kya karenge maar hi tou denge na…..vaise bhi roj marne se accha hai ki insaan ek baar hi mar jaye….

Ramesh (teary)—ye aap kya kah rahe hai Abhijeet baba….aap dono ko tou abhi bahut kuch karna hai….(in low tone)…aap nahi jante aap kon hai….aap aise haar nahi sakte…

Abhijeet (confuse)—nahi jante kon hai….kahna kya chahte ho Ramesh…

Ramesh—nahi nahi kuch nahi….Mai tou bass aise hi …abhi tou apko aur Daya baba ko bade sahab ka karobaar sambhalna hai…..kitne sare kaam karne hai…aur aapke khoon mei haar manana nahi hai….(Ramesh stand up)…chaliye Mai aapke liye chai lata hu….

Ramesh moves out & Abhijeet feels relax to have a honest man with them…

After some time Ramesh comes with tea & gives it to Abhijeet , Daya too joined him ….

Daya(caring tone)—kya hua Abhi..sar mei dard hai….

Abhijeet—ha kuch restless sa feel ho raha hai…

Daya—Medicine lekar aau..

Abhijeet—nahi Daya…. Ramesh ne chai di hai na , Chai pikal theek ho jayega…aur tu bata , exam tou theek ja rahe hai na…

Daya—ek dum first class…

Abhijeet finished his tea & gives cup back to Ramesh …

Ramesh—kuch aaram mila Abhijeet baba..

Abhijeet—tum pareshaan mat ho Ramesh , thodi der mei theek ho jayega…

Ramesh left & Daya gets busy with his books but Abhijeet still feeling restless, Daya gets tense on seeing him dipped in sweats…

Daya(tense)—kya hua Abhi….tum theek ho na….thume itna paseena kyu aa raha hai…?

Abhijeet—pata nahi Daya bahut bechaini ho rahi hai….

At the same time Bijli enters in room….

Bijli—kya hua Abhijeet baba….tabiyat theek nahi hai….

Daya—dekhye na Aunty pata nahi Abhi ko kya ho raha hai…

Bijli—Daya baba aap pareshaan na ho…. Mai abhi bade baba ke liye special vali chai lati hu, chai piker ye ekdum theek ho jayenge…

Abhijeet—Ramesh ne chai bana di thee , par lagta hai fever hone wala hai….kuch accha nahi lag raha…. Baichaini si ho rahi hai…

Bijli—aap thodi der rukhye , Mai abhi chai banakar lati hu… phir dekhna tabiyat ek dum theek ho jayegi….

Bilji left for making tea & gets busy in kitchen , she takes out something from her saree & mix in tea , Ramesh's eyes caught her while mixing something in tea , he comes to her and ask….

Ramesh(enquiring tone)—Bijli tumne chai mei kya milaya hai….

Bili(scared)—ary maine tou vo ….chini milayi hai…..aur kuch nahi…

Ramesh—vaise ye chai tum kiske liye bana rahi ho….

Bijli—Abhijeet baba ke liye….unke sar ka dard abhi bhi theek nahi hua na…issliye adrak wali chai bana rahi hu…

Ramesh sees her with doubt but Bijli gets busy in her work with confidence to remove Ramesh's doubts on her…. after some time Bijli comes back in room with tea , Abhijeet takes tea & after taking 2-3 sips he stars feeling better….

Abhijeet—ye chai tou sach mei bahut acchi hai….I am feeling better…

Daya(praising tone)-Aunty lagta hai , aapki chai mei magic hai….

Bijli(smiling)—chote baba aap bhi na….accha ab mai chalti hu varna Malkin gussa karengi….

Bijli left & now Abhijeet feels better & gets busy in completing his school project with Daya …Ramesh observe everything & feeling something wrong …

Bijli enters in Malika's room, who was waiting for her…

Malika—kaisa chal raha hai…?

Bijli—bahut accha….ab tou uss Abhijeet ko drugs ki aadat lagne lagi hai….bina drugs ke vo baichane hone lagta hai…mujhe lagta hai ab sahi samay aa gaya hai…

Malika—abhi nahi….abhi tou kuch hi din hue hai…..kuch din aur usse chai mei drugs deti raho…uske baad usse drug dena band kar dena, phir dekhna vo kya kya karta hai apni iss zaroorat ko puara karne ke liye….hamare khilaf aawaz uthane ka bahut shouk hai na usse ….ek baar hamara plan kamyaab ho jaye….uske baad inn dono Bhaiyo ki zindgi , narak se bhi battar ban jayegi….

Malika smiles on her plan but someone behind the door listening everything with wide open eyes….

Daya(hurt)—iska matlab Bijli aunty hame cheat kar rahi hai….vo log Abhi ko kuch galat cheez de rahe hai…..O God…ab Mai kya karu….agar Abhi ko bataya tou pata nahi vo kya karega….kis se help mangu….God please meri help kijiye , please koi rasta dikhaye , jis se Mai apne Bhai ko bacha saku….please….

Daya runs towards their room & enters in hurry, Abhijjet gets confuse on seeing him like this…

Abhijeet—kya hua Daya….aise bhag kar kaha se aa raha hai….tujhe tou Bijli aunty ko thanks kahna thaa…..(shaking his head in dissapointment)…tu bhi na…meri chai ke liye thanks bolne ki itni zaldi lagi hai tujhe….chal ab kuch padhai kar le , kal thanks bol dena….aa ja…

Daya- Abhi , Mai abhi aaya…

Daya moves out from room & Abhijeet again gets busy in his work with…

Abhijeet—ye ladoo bhi na pura pagal hai….

…..

Daya comes in garden & stands under a Mango tree….

Daya(sad)—Mom Dad….dekha aapne Bijli aunty ne bhi hame cheat kiya…..vo bahut gandi hai , vo Abhi ko hurt karne ki koshish kar rahi hai…Mom aap hamesha kahti thee , hame sabse pyar se pesh aana chahye , hamne bhi tou vahi kiya , lekin shyad ye log pyar ka matlab hi nahi jante…..sab paiso ke piche bhag rahe hai….iska matlab un uncle ne jo kaha thaa vo sab sach thaa….ye sab hamare dushman hai , mujhe aur Abhi ko maar denge….tou ab mai kya karu Mom…Dad bataye na…ab Mai kaise Abhi ko aur apne aap ko inse bachau…..kaise…..

Daya sits under tree with thud & starts crying in low voice….suddenly someone softly pat on his shoulder , Daya turns & finds Ramesh is standing there….

Daya(wipes his tears)—tum yaha kya kar rahe ho Ramesh….?

Ramesh- yahi Sawal ,Mai aapse puchu tou…aap yaha kya kar rahe hai chote baba…..

Daya—kuch sawal the dil mei, bass unke zawab lene aaya thaa…

Ramesh—aap jab bhi pareshaan hote hai , yaha aakar baith jate hai kyu…?

Daya—ye tree Mom ne lagaya thaa , issliye aaj bhi jab kabhi Mom ki yaad aati hai , tou yaha aa jata hu….vo mujhe hamesha sahi rasta bata deti hai….mere sab sawalo ke jawab mil jate hai…

Ramesh—tou phir aaj aapke sawal ka jawab mila….

Daya(low tone)- ha….mil tou gaye lekin ek dar hai…shyad mujhme itni himmat nahi...

Ramesh- aisa nahi hai Daya baba...himmat aur sacchai tou aapke khoon mei hai...magar shyad aaj halat theek nahi hai...

Daya-ek baat puchu Ramesh…

Ramesh—ha puchye….

Daya—ek accha Raja kon hota hai….?

Ramesh (shocked)—Daya baba ye aap….

Daya—mere sawal ka jawab do Ramesh….

Ramesh—ek accha Raja vahi hai, jo bina dare sach ki raah mei aage badhta hai aur insaaf ke liye ladta hai….apne logo ki hifazat karta hai...

Daya(smiling)—thanks Ramesh….kahi kuch confusion thee, lekin ab tumne vo bhi clear kar di…

Ramesh seeing him with confusion & Daya looks that tree with new confidence & murmurs…

Daya—thanks Mom, thanks Dad….

...

...

….

Next day Duo are geeting ready for school & Bijli comes with breakfast….

Bijli—ye lijiye aapka nashta….ab jaldi se kha lijiye….

Duo sits on chair & Bijli serves them breakfast & gives her special tea to Abhijeet but before Abhijeet takes that cup Daya grabs Bijli's hand….Abhijeet & Bijli gets shocked…

Abhijeet—Daya ye kya kar raha hai…?

Biji—ary Daya baba kya hua….hamara hath kyu pakad liya aapne….

Daya(smiling)—vo kya hai na Bijli Aunty….aap Abhi ko roj special chai pilati hai aur mere liye badam wala milk banati hai ...aur vo bhi Malika aunty se chup kar….tou maine socha , jab aap hamare liye itna kuch karti hai tou kyu na, aaj Mai aapko apne hatho se ye special chai pilau….chaliye, ye chai tou aaj apko pini padegi…kyu Abhi…

Abhijeet(happy)—ha Bijli aunty…Daya ki baat tou sahi hai…

Bijli (scared)—ary nahi nahi…..Mai ye chai nahi pi sakti….

Abhijeet(confuse)—kyu….aap kyu nahi pi sakti ..?

Bijli(scared)—vo…vo Mai…

Daya(smiling)—ary kuch nahi…aaj tou Mai apko chai pilakar rahunga…

Daya tries to make her drink but Bijli runs away from room & Daya comes behind her in kitchen…

Ramesh (confuse)—ye kya ho raha Daya baba…

Daya(teasing tone)—kyu , kya hua Bijli aunty….apko apne hath ki special chai acchi nahi lagti kya…aise kyu dar rahi hai , jaise aapne isme zahar milaya ho….

Bijli (shocked)-zahar….ye…ye aap kya kah rahe hai Daya baba….Mai to aap dono ko apne bete jaise manti hu….

Daya (angry)—koi zarrorat nahi hai hamara itna khyal rakhne ki….(looking towards Ramesh)… Ramesh iss chai ko sink mei baha do….aur aaj ke baad hamare liye khana tum hi banaoge…..

Bijli (angry)—ye tum kya kah rahe ho…

Daya(angry)—tamij se baat karo….tum nahi aap….shyad thume pata nahi hai….ye ghar hamara hai ….aur jin logo ne thume rakha hai na , vo iss ghar ke guest se jyada kuch nahi hai….issliye aaj ke baad agar kabhi bhi mere Bhai ya mere khane ko hath bhi lagaya , tou vo din iss ghar mei thumara aakhiri din hoga…..samjh aaya….

Daya moves out & Ramesh is in thinking that is he watching a dream…Bijli is in totally blank state & marched towards Malika's room…

Daya enters in room , Abhijeet asks him…

Abhijeet—kya Daya kitni der kar di….ab jaldi nashta kar varna school ke liye late ho jayenge…

Daya—theek hai baba kar raha hu….(murmur in low tone)…hamesha jaldi mei rahta hai ye ..

Duo comes out from house, suddenly Abhijeet shouts…

Abhijeet—ary Mai project tou lana bhool hi gaya…Daya tu ruk , Mai abhi aaya…

Daya gives a nod & Abhijeet runs inside to bring his project….

Daya comes close to a luxury car and finds Rajan is standing there….Rajan gets angry on seeing him there…

Rajan (angry)—tu yaha kya kar raha hai….?

Daya(in anger)—kyu…ye mera ghar hai….meri marji , Mai jaha chahe, aa- ja sakta hu….ap kon hote hai mujhe rokne wale….

Rajan (shocked)- kya kaha tune….tere ghar…..Daya tu kya bol raha hai , hosh mei tou hai na….janta nahi , jyada bolne ki saza kya hoti hai…lagta hai uss Din ki apne pyare Bhai ki maar bhool gaya hai tu…kahe tou phir se yaad dila du….

Daya(in hate tone)—Mai kuch nahi bhula hu Rajan uncle….aur na hi aapko bhulne dunga…aur agar aap bhul bhi gaye tou mai yaad dila dunga….

Rajan feels spark in his words & gets little confused…

Rajan—abhi mujhe bahar jana hai , tujhe tou Mai aakar dekhta hu….

Daya(attitude)—abhi mere pass bhi time nahi hai….mujhe bhi school jana hai….

A driver is standing there & listening this conversation with wide open eyes….he is feeling happy & scared at same time…Daya looking towards him & asks…

Daya—tum iss car ke driver ho na…thumara naam kya hai…?

Driver (hesitate & scared)—ji Chandan….

Rajan(shouts)—Chandan….chalo car mei baitho….

Chandan about to turn suddenly Daya asks him again….

Daya—Chandan tum Suhanpur ke ho na…

Chandan & Rajan looks him with shook….

Daya—tum apne Raja ke vafadaar ho ya paiso ke…

Chandan (firm)—Mai apne Raja ka vafadaar hu Chote Baba….

Rajan (angry)—Chandan…tumne suna nahi….

Daya(ignored Rajan's angry tone & again says in firm tone)—tou phir theek hai , aaj mujhe aur Abhi ko school tak chod do….hum already late ho rahe hai…

Rajan(shouts in anger)—Daya thumari itni himmat…..(looking towards Chandan with fiery eyes)….Chandan thume apni naukari pyari hai ya nahi….

Daya—usne kaha vo apne Raja ka Vafadaar hai aur phir kisi ko bhi kaam se nikalne ka hak Malik ka hota hai….aur aap Malik nahi hai…..

A Fire starts brurning inside Rajan & Chandan feeling haapy, soon Abhijeet joins them & gets confuse after seeing that scenario….

Abhijeet (confuse)—yaha kya ho raha hai….?

Daya (smiling)—kuch nahi Abhi….bass Rajan uncle chahte hai ki hum aaj car mei school jaye….chalo ab late ho raha , Uncle ko thanks baad mei bol dena….

Daya drags Abhijeet with him , sits in car & left for school, here Rajan standing there with empty hands & boiling in anger…..

Rajan—ye Daya mei itni himmat kaha se aa gayi…..kahi isse sach tou nahi pata chal gaya…..lekin kaise…..kuch na kuch tou karna padega , varna Suhanpur par raaj karne ke mere sare sapne toot jayenge…..(in firm tone)…Mai haar nahi sakta…kabhi nahi…..

In car Abhijeet feeling confused & Daya is preparing himself for upcoming battle….

Daya (thinking)—aaj mujhe vapas Suhanpur jana hoga…..agar sach janna hai tou kuch na kuch tou karna padega…..mujhe un uncle se phir se milna hoga….aur ye log Abhi ko jo Drugs de rahe the ….lagta hai Abhi ko ye baat batani hi padegi , lekin abhi usse Suhanpur ke bare mei kuch nahi pata chalna chahye….(trying to be strong)…nahi Daya, thuje himmat karni hi hogi….apne Mom Dad ko justice dilane aur apne Bhai ko bachane ke liye , kuch na kuch tou karna padega...…school ke baad jana hi theek rahega , Abhi se koi bahana bana dunga…ha yahi theek rahega….

Abhijeet (thinking)—ye Daya mujhse kuch tou chupa raha hai…..kuch din se bada ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai…aur aaj tou sab kuch bahut ajeeb ho raha hai….kahi koi musibat tou nahi aane wali…Pata lagana hoga , aakhir chal kya raha hai….(while feeling restless)…ek pata nahi ye aajkal , mujhe itna restless kyu feel hota hai , aur iss sar dard ne bhi pareshaan kar rakha hai...….

Duo are lost in their thoughts , trying to be strong but feeling restless too for what stored in their future for them..

….

…..

Tou vo kon sa sach hai , jisse jankar Daya itna ajeeb behave kar raha hai aur ab Rajan aur Malika Duo ke sath kya karne wale hai…to know more , stay tuned…

…..

 **Take Care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanku for your feedback guys….**

 **Daya's lover—** Thanku so much dear…keep smiling..

 **Shikha Sharma—** Thanku so much Sweety…. keep smiling **..**

 **ROCKING DUO—** Thanks dear.

 **Guest—** Daya ko abhi bahut kuch karna hai…let's see…Thanks for your feedback.

 **AD Fan** — Thanks dear…keep smiling.

 **Masooma ansari93—** Thanku so much dear...keep smiling..

 **Priya—** Abhi –Daya ko problem tou face karni padegi dear…hope for good…Thanku so much.

 **Coolak—** thanku so much my dear for your precious feedback…keep smiling **..**

 **Luvcidduodosti—** lo bhai kar diya update, ab kush….Thanku so much dear..

 **Guest—** Thanku so much dear **..**

 **Rapunzel 313—** Thanku so much dear..

 **Sania Ali—** Bijli tou gadbad karne hi aayi thee aur kar bhi di…lekin Daya hai na apne Bhai ke liye…ab agar baat uske Bhai ki ho tou usse tou tough banna he padega, kyu….Thanku so much dear for your lovely feedback **…** keep smiling.

 **Harshhoney—** tou my dear honey aa gayi aap…thanks dear aapke lovely feedback ke liye….and tension tou chalti rahti hai life mei , mere sath bhi kuch aisa hi hai , samjh lo meri destiny bhi khel rahi hai mere sath…let's see kya hota hai….Thanku so much & God Bless you dear ..

 **Guest—** thanks for your words dear…

 **Guest—** Thanku dear.

 **Guest—** ary tension mat lo dear…sab accha hi hoga…Thanku so much.

 **Guest—** Thanku dear.

 **Guest—** hope so..let's see kya hota hai…Thanku so much dear.

 **Abhifan** —ha dear kuch tou pata chala hai Daya ko…let's see what…Thanku so much **.**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..**

… **.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 _ **In**_ _ **last chap you read , Bijli gives drugs to Abhijeet through tea but Daya gets to know her reality & his behave gets change towards Bijli & Rajan …on other side , Rajan is shocked & angry too for Daya's changed behaviour…let's see what happens next….**_

 **DESTINY**

Duo reaches at School & rushes towards their respective classes …. Abhijeet gets busy in his presentation & Daya is in his exam…on other side , in Bungalow , two souls are restless & angry on Daya's behaviour…

Malika (in disbelief)—aakhir daya aisa , kar kaise sakta hai…usme itni himmat aaye kaha se…Mai tou shocked ho gayi jab Bijli ne mujhe bataya, ki Daya ne uski banayi hui tea ko phek diya aur usse data bhi…I don't believe this….hum tou iss Abhijeet ko chup karane ki planning kar rahe the , lekin ab lagta hai ki ….pahle iss Daya ka hi kuch karna padega….

Rajan (angry) —tum nahi janti Malika , uss Daya ne mere sath kaise baat ki …..aur uss driver Chandan ne bhi uska sath diya….

Malika—Daya mei tou itni himmat hai nahi …hum usse bachpan se jante hai , kabhi tej aawaz mei baat tak nahi ki usne….. jo kaho , chupchp maan leta thaa , uss Abhijeet ki tarah har baat mei sawal karna uski aadat nahi hai…..mujhe tou lagta hai , ye kaam zarror uss Abhijeet ka hi hai , usne hi apne Bhai ko bhadkaya hai…

Rajan (serious)—nahi malika….iss baar ye kaam Abhijeet ka nahi balki kisi aur ka hai….

Malika—kahna kya chahte ho…?

Rajan—Daya ne Chandan se pucha thaa ki vo kiska vafadaar hai …..Raja ka ya paiso ka….

Malika (shocked)—kya….Raja..Daya ne ye kaha thaa….lekin ussne Raja kyu kaha…?

Rajan (tense)—yahi baat tou mujhe bhi khatak rahi hai….mujhe lagta hai , Daya ko sach pata chal gaya hai…

Malika (scared)—kya..lekin kaise…kahi ye uss Ramesh ne tou nahi kiya…

Rajan—mujhe nahi lagata…agar Ramesh ko sach batana hota tou kab ka bata deta …aur agar Abhijeet ko sach pata hota , tou vo Daya se bhi jyada violent behave karta….aur phir mujhe lagta hai , Abhijeet khud Daya ki behaviour se confuse thaa….kuch tou aisa hua hai , jo nahi hona chahye thaa….

Malika—tou phir ab kya karna hai…..maine tou socha thaa ki , aaj iss Daya ko bhi sabak sikhana padega….iss ko bhi maar khakar hi akal aayegi apne Bhai ki tarah….lekin ab….

Rajan—kuch bhi karne se pahle ye pata lagana hoga , ki Daya aisa behave kyu kar raha hai…..aur agar usse sach pata hai …..tou kitna sach pata hai aur vo kon hai , jisne Daya ko sach batane ki himmat ki hai…vo kon hai jo inn dono Bhaiya ka bhala karne ki koshish kar raha hai…..

Malika—Bijli ka kya karna hai….mujhe nahi lagta ab hum Abhijeet ko drugs de payege…

Rajan—uski ab koi zarrorat nahi hai…itne dino mei Abhijeet ko drugs ki aadat lag hi gayi hogi….ab Bijli se kaho , pata lagane ki koshis kare, ki vo gaddar kon hai ….

Malika & Rajan both are thinking , why Daya is behaving like this….

 **In School** …

After three hours , Duo reaches near school bus to go back home….

Daya (hesitate)—Abhi mujhe tumse kuch kahna hai…

Abhijeet—Daya jo kahna hai bus mei kah lena , morning mei bhi late ho gaye thee aur ab tu phir se late karvayega…..…

Daya (low tone)- vo Abhi ….Mai aaj bus se nahi ja raha….

Abhijeet (shocked)—what…..bus se nahi jayega , tou ghar kaise aayega….(added in teasing tone)….tujhe kya lagata hai , Rajan uncle car bhejege tujhe lene ke liye…..(surprising tone) Mai tou ab tak hairaan hu , ki unhone morning mei hame Car mei kaise aane diya …..tu kahi unhi ka wait tou nahi kar raha…

Daya—nahi Abhi…. vo baat ye hai ki….mujhe….

Abhijeet (tense)—Daya jo kahana hai saaf saaf bata….aise mujhe dara mat…

Daya—ary nahi Abhi , aise koi baat nahi hai…actually mujhe aaj apne friend Anuj ke ghar jana thaa….you know vo kuch dino se absent hai , aaj Rocky ne bataya ki uski tabiyat theek nahi hai , class ke sabhi friends milne gaye the , tou maine socha ki aaj Mai bhi….

Abhijeet—tou kya vo bus se nahi aata…

Daya (sadly)—nahi…

Abhijeet—dekh Daya mujhe tere friend ke ghar jane se koi problem nahi hai , lekin tu kabhi aise akele kahi gaya nahi ….tou bass mujhe thoda tension..….

Daya—kya Abhi…tum bhi na….kitna darte ho….ary ab Mai bada ho gaya hu…tumne dekha nahi, class ke sabhi boys akele, friends ke ghar chale jata hai , tou phir Mai kyu nahi…

Abhijeet —vo tou theek hai , lekin ghar se itni dur aur vo bhi tu akela…..dar tou lagta hai naa…

Daya—Abhi jyada dur nahi hai aur Mai jaldi aa jaunga…pakka…

Abhijeet—chal theek hai ja …par yaad rakh , jaldi vapas aa jana…sirf do gante….ok..

Daya(lovingly)—theek hai mere pyare Abhi….jaldi aa jaunga….bye…

Abhijeet—sambhal ke jana Ladoo….

Daya marched towards road & sits in a auto, Abhijeet is continuously looking him with smile…

Abhijeet—lagta hai mera Daya sach mei bada ho gaya….aaj pahli baar akela kahi ja raha hai….God mere Bhai ki hifazat karna….

Abhijeet sits in bus & Bus moves out from school premises…

Daya—sorry Abhi , aaj mujhe tumse jhoot bolna pada….lekin ghar aakar , Mai thume sab sach bata dunga….dekhna sach jankar thume kitni kushi hogi aur phir Rajan uncle aur Malika aunty bhi hume pareshaan nahi kar pyenge…..sab kuch theek ho jayega…..

Abhijeet & Daya both are going to their destinations..

After 20 minutes, Abhijeet reaches at home and enters in bungalow , he is about to enter in his room but a voice stopped him , he turns and found Malika & Rajan both are standing there….

Rajan (angry)—Daya kaha hai Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet —aapko Daya se kya kaam hai…

Malika—jo pucha hai uska jawab do…Daya kaha hai….

Abhijeet (tense)—vo apne friend ke ghar gaya hai…..par aap log , uske bare mei kyu puch rahe hai….

Ramesh & Bijli too joins them & Ramesh seems scared…

Malika—aise koi baat nahi hai….hum tou bas thume akela dekhkar thoda shocked the , tum kabhi Daya ko liye bina ghar nahi aate aur Daya tou kabhi akela kahi jata nahi issliye….

Rajan (enquiring tone)—vaise aaj tumne usse , akele kaise jane diya….?

Abhijeet—kabhi na kabhi tou Daya ko bada hona hi hai aur Mai kab tak uska sahara banuga…iss duniya mei jine ke liye , mere Bhai ko akele chalna sikhna hoga….kab kya ho jaye kya pata..

Rajan—sahi kah rahe ho tum….vaise thumara bhai Daya kuch jyada hi bada ho gaya hai…..

Abhijeet (angry) —dekhye mujhe nahi pata ki aapke dimaag mei kya chal raha hai…. lekin agar aapne mere Bhai ke sath kuch bhi galat kiya tou….

Rajan (shouts)—aawaz niche Abhijeet….kitni baar thume samjhana padega ki mere samne apna volume down rakha karo….tej aawaz se mera dimaag goom jata hai….jante ho na tum….

Ramesh (trying to change the environment)—Sahab Mai aap logo ke liye Chai lekar aata hu….

Rajan (angry)—koi zarrorat nahi hai…..aur Ramesh, tumne bhi agar koi hoshyari dikhne ki koshish ki , tou anjaam accha nahi hoga….

Ramesh (scared)—ji sahab…

Abhijeet (strongly)—aap usse kyu daat rahe hai…aur meri samajh mei nahi aa raha, aakhir baat kya hai….?

Malika—koi baat nahi hai….tum apne room mei jao vo bhi bina aawaz kiye…samjhe….

Abhijeet moves in his room Malika looks at Ramesh & orders him….

Malika (strictly)—tum ab unka koi kaam nahi karoge….bhook lagi hai tou vo khud bana kar khayege….agar hamne thume kabhi unse baat karte dekha tou yaad rakhna , thumari aur unki kya halat karenge ye tum soch bhi nahi sakte...samjhe…..itna tou karoge na apne bade sahab ke baccho ke liye…..(in angry tone)..unse dur rahna….

Ramesh nods with down head , Rajan & Malika left ….Abhijeet enters in room with totally off mood…

Abhijeet—aakhir ye ho kya raha hai…..ye dono Daya ke bare mei kyu puch rahe thee…..aur Daya bhi aaj hi kyu apne friend ke ghar gaya….pahli baar akela gaya hai pata nahi pachuha bhi hoga ya nahi….Anuj ke ghar phone karta hu….ha…(abhijeet starts moving but suddenly stopped …) Mai bhi na….kaise bhool gaya ki hamare ghar mei koi phone kaam hi nahi karta…..itna bada bungalow hai , lekin hamare liye ek phone tak nahi….ab kya karu…..Daya please jaldi gar aaja ….bahut tension ho rahi hai….jaldi aaja ladoo….

Abhijeet feels headache & lay down on bed with closed eyes…

….

After some time Abhijeet wakes up & gets shocked on seeing time….

Abhijeet (shocked)- 4 gante ho gaye….ye Daya ab tak aaya kyu nahi…..o God….Daya theek tou hai na….bahar dekhta hu , ho sakta hai Ramesh ke sath ho…

Abhijeet comes out & goes in kitchen , seeing Ramesh & asks….

Abhijeet (tense)—Ramesh , ye Daya kaha hai….?

Ramesh (scared)—vo Daya baba tou ab tak ghar nahi aaye hai…

Abhijeet —kya…..(murmur in tension)….ye Daya kaha gaya hoga…?..

Rajan & Malika comes there & Rajan asks in angry tone….

Rajan—Daya kaha hai Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet (tense)—usne kaha thaa vo apne friend ke ghar ja raha hai…

Malika—tou phir vo ab tak vapas kyu nahi aaya…kahi bhag tou nahi gaya…

Abhijeet (angry)—ye aap kya kah rahi hai….mere Bhai aisa nahi kar sakta ….(added in tense tone) vo tou abhi bahut chota hai …vo ye sab janta tak nahi…

Rajan—accha ...tou phir vo ab tak , ghar kyu nahi aaya….

Abhijeet (teary)—pata nahi mera Bhai kaha hoga…

Rajan (angry)—jyada drama karne ki zarrorat nahi hai…..ek tou apne Bhai ko ghar se bagha diya aur ab natak kar rahe ho….ye sab tumne hi kiya hai….

Abhijeet—aapko jo samjhna hai samjh lijiye but please pahle mere Bhai ka pata lagaye…..pata nahi kis haal mei hoga vo…usse tou bahar ka kuch pata bhi nahi hau….kabhi akela bahar nahi gaya hai vo , kahi rasta tou nahi bhool gaya….please help me…vo kisi musibat mei bhi ho sakta hai….

Rajan—uska kya karna hai vo baad mei dekhnge , lekin abhi tum zarror musibat mei ho….(Rajan calls his body guard Sanjay , he comes in & Rajan orders him…) Sanjay le chalo isse…

Sanjay grabs Abhijeet in his strong grip , Ramesh comes forward to save him…

Ramesh (pleading tone)—sahab Abhijeet baba ko kuch nahi pata ….inhe chod dijiye….

Rajan pushed him & he falls down on floor badly….

Abhijeet (shouts)—Ramesh….(looks at Sanjay)….leave me….jane do…

Rajan—aaj teri vo halat karunga , ki aaj ke baad tera , ye tej dimmag chalna hi bhool jayega…..

Suddenly Daya enters in bungalow & gets shocked on seeing the scenario…Abhijeet feels happy on seeing him fine…

Daya (tense)—Abhi….(Daya comes close to Abhijeet & looks at Sanjay with anger)….chodo mere Bhai ko…..

Sanjay looks Rajan & he signals him to leave Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (caring tone)—Daya tu theek hai na…..tu ab tak kaha thaa….mujhe kitni tension ho rahi thee pata hai….

Daya—ab tou Mai aa gay hu na Abhi…..lekin ye log thumare sath , kya kar rahe thee….

Malika—tou mil gayi , thume fursat ghar aane ki…..puch sakte hai kaha the ab tak….kaha bejha thaa , thumare Bhai ne thume….

Daya (shocked)—Abhi ne….oh tou issliye tum mere Bhai ke sath….(in hateful tone)..ye tumne theek nahi kiya….(looks at Abhijeet with concern)…Abhi tum theek ho na….inn logo ne thume mara tou nahi…

Rajan—ab tak nahi….lekin ab tum bhi aa gaye ho , tou ab dono sath mei maar khana…kyu….

Daya(angry)—accha….thumari itni himmat….ek baar hath tou laga kar dikhao…

All gets shocked on hearing his confident & angry tone…

Rajan (in anger)—teri itni himmat…..mujhe dara raha hai…

Abhijeet—Daya , chal room mei chal….

Abhijeet tries to drag him in room but Rajan stopped him with…

Rajan—koi kahi nahi jayega….. (looks at Daya) bahut bolne laga hai na ye chuja….koi dar nahi hai apne Rajan uncle ka…hai na…(gives order to Sanjay)….Sanjay Abhijeet ko yaha se lekar jao…

Sanjay moves towards Duo but Daya stopped him with…

Daya (strongly)—agar mere Bhai ko hath bhi lagaya tou…

Rajan – tou kya karoge…

Abhijeet (angry)—ye aap theek nahi kar rahe hai Rajan uncle….iss baar hum chup nahi baithenge…

Rajan (angry)—iss baar mai tum dono ki zuban hi kaat dunga , phir dekhta hu kaise chup nahi baithe tum….

Sanjay grabs Abhijeet & Daya tries to save him , Ramesh seeing all that with teary eyes…

Ramesh (requesting tone) —chod dijiye sahab….chod dijiye …

Malika—apni choch band rakh , varna teri bhi yahi halat hogi….

Ramesh (doing prayer in heart)—hey Baghwaan ….hamare sahab ke baccho ki raksha karo….unhe bacha lo Baghwaan….unhe bacha lo…

Sanjay drags Abhijeet with him & takes him out from bungalow….Daya tries to save him but Rajan grabs him tightly…

Daya—chodye mujhe…(Daya starts shouting )…Abhiii…..Abhii….

Rajan—thumare chilane se ab kuch nahi hoga Daya…..jitna chahe chik lo…

Daya – Mai sab sach jaan gaya hu….Mai janta hu hamare Mom Dad ke bare mei , apni pachaan ke bare mei…(Rajan , Malika & Ramesh gets shocked on hearing this)…aur ab tum dono dekhna , ki kaise tum dono ko iss ghar se dhakke maar ke nikala jata hai….samjhe tum…

Rajan (in anger )—apni bakwass band kar…hame yaha se koi nahi nikal sakta koi bhi nahi….

Voice—hum nikalenge tum dono ko bahar…

All gets shocked on seeing almost 15 people are standing at door..some of them have guns & some have sticks in their hands…

Rajan (shocked)—Mukiya ji aap…..aap sab yaha kya kar rahe hai…?

Jaideep (leader of village Suhapur)—hum yaha kya kar rahe hai , vo bhi pata chal jayega ….(added in strong tone)..pahle hamare chote Kuvar (prince) ko chodiye…

Rajan leaves Daya …..Ramesh smiles with tears on seeing those people & Malika feels scared….

Daya runs towards them & tells them in teary voice…

Daya—Jaideep uncle , Rajan uncle ka bodyguard Abhi ko kahi le gaya hai….please mere Bhai ko bacha lijye….

Jaideep gets shocked & gives order to his people to catch Rajan & Malika….

Jaideep—Suraj aur Bhanu , tum inn dono par nazar rakho hum Kuvar (prince) Abhijeet ko late hai….

Daya (teary)—mujhe bhi aapke sath jana hai…pata nahi vo Sanjay kaha le gaya hoga mere Bhai ko…aap inse puchye (signals towards Rajan & Malika)….kaha hai mera Bhai…

Bhanu move forward & grabs Rajan's face tightly & asks….

Bhanu (angry)—bata…kaha chupaya hai hamare bade Kuvar ko….jaldi bata varna…

Rajan (in pain)—Sanjay , bungalow ke piche le gaya hai Abhijeet ko….…

Jaideep (looks at Suraj) —hum bade kuvar ko late hai , tab tak tum Vakil (lawyer) babu aur police ko phone karo…

Jaideep moves with his peoples & Daya too with them …..but they don't find Abhijeet & Sanjay ….Daya gets tense for his brother , soon police & lawyer Ajay too comes there & Daya explained them everything…

Ajay(to Rajan & Malika)—Mujhe pahle se hi shak thaa , tum dono Abhijeet aur Daya ke sath kuch galat kar rahe ho….par har baar thumari baato mei aa jata thaa….inn dono baccho ko dara kar rakhte the , kahi vo kuch bol na sake…aur mujhse kahte the , Abhijeet- Daya ki safety ke liye tumne unhe , unke pariwar ke bare mei nahi bataya…yaha tak ki unhe unke asli ghar tak nahi jane diya ….kabhi kisi gaavwale (villagers) ko unse milne nahi diya….aaj samjh aaya tumne ye sab kyu kiya….inki doolat par nazar thee na thumari….(added in hate tone) kuch paiso ke liye tumne inn baccho ke sath itna ganda saluk kiya…..iski saza tou thume milkar rahegi…pahle batao Abhijeet kaha hai…

Rajan—mujhe nahi pata…maine Sanjay ko , Abhijeet ko bungalow ke piche le jane ke liye kaha thaa… ab agar vo tum logo se darker kahi chup gaya ho , tou pata nahi….

Police—theek hai , usse tou hum doondh he lenge , pahle tum dono ko tou sahi jagah paucha de…

Ramesh—sahab inke sath ek naukrani Bijli bhi thee….lagta hai vo bagh gayi…

Police—bagh kar kaha jayegi…(gives order to constable) lejar jao inn dono ko…

Two constable comes & take them out & makes them sit in police jeep…

Daya (teary)—uncle mera Bhai kaha hai….kaha chupaya hai inn logo ne usse….

Inspector- aap fikar mat karo beta…hum aapke Bhai ko jaldi doondh lege…..(looks at his team)… jald se jald mujhe vo Sanjay chahye….let's move…

Insepector left with his team & Jaideep gives order to his people to search Abhijeet on their level….

Ajay (softly)—Daya…Abhijeet mil jayega…kuch nahi hoga uuse…

Daya(crying)—Mai aaj usse sach batane wala thaa…..batane wala thaa ki hamari asliyat kya hai , hamare Mom Dad ke bare mei…lekin…

Jaideep (softly)—chote kuvar, sab theek ho jayega…..aap pareshaan na ho...hame ummid nahi thee ki hum log kabhi aapse mil bhi payege…Suhanpur tou apne naye Raja ki ummid hi kho chukka thaa….Raja Abhay Singh ke marne ke baad , aap dono hi tou Suhanpur ki ummid the , lekin hum apko kho baithe…..(added in hopeful tone) par dekhye aaj Naseeb ne hame aapse milwa hi diya….aap dekhna , bade Kuvar bhi bahut jaldi mil jayenge….

Daya has same hope too in his heart…& Ramesh does prayer for Duo…

Ramesh—hey Baghwaan , hamare Abhijeet baba hame vapas kar do….varna Daya Baba ji nahi payenge….madad karo Baghwaan…madad karo…

…

Here some goons attacked on jeep & makes Rajan & Malika out from police custody…after getting free they reached at their secret place where Sanjay present too with Abhijeet and Abhijeet gets hyper on seeing them…

Abhijeet (shouting)—mujhe yaha kyu laaye ho….mujhe apne Bhai ke pass jana hai….

Rajan (teasing tone)—thumare bhai…matlab Kuvar Daya ke pass….Raja Abhay sing ke bade bête ko , apne chote Bhai ke pass jana hai….hai na…

Abhijeet(shocked)—Raja Abhay singh….ab ye kya natak hai….

Malika—natak nahi hai bacche….sacchai hai…(looks at Rajan)…Rajan dekho na…. Abhijeet ko kuch bhi nahi pata ,apne aur apne pariwaar ke bare mei…

Abhijeet (angry)—kahna kya chahte ho tum…?

Rajan—relax Abijeet…itna pareshaan kyu ho rahe ho….thume tou bahut paseena bhi aa raha hai…ary ha….drugs ki vajah se….kyu

Abhijeet (scared)—drugs….

Malkia—dekho na Rajan… bechare ko kuch bhi nahi pata….ab tou isse bhi sach bata dena chahye….jab iske chote Bhai ko sab pata hai , tou isse bhi bata hi do….

Rajan—theek hai bata dete hai….ab phir kabhi moka mile na mile….aur phir iss se badla bhi tou lena hai….iske Bhai Daya ne hamari barso ki mehnat par pani pher diya , aur ab uska Bhai Abhijeet iski kimmat chukayega ….lekin sach janne ke baad….tou sach ye hai Abhijeet….tum aur thumara Bhai , Suhanpur ke Raja Abhay sing ke bête ho…(Abhijeet gets shocked)…..thumare Dada Ajit singh, Suhanpur ke Raja the….tum koi aise vaise nahi , Rajao ke khandaan(clan) se ho…. Suhanpur mei vaise tou sab kuch hai , lekin vaha ke log aaj bhi apne Raja aur uske pariwaar ko vahi maan samman dete hai jo sadiya pahle diya jata thaa….kaha jata ha Suhanpur ki sari zameen(land) thumare purkho ki thee , jo unhone vaha ke logo ko baat di…aur issliye vo log aaj bhi thumare khandaan(clan) ko apna malik mante hai….thumare Dada ke baad thumare Dad matlab mera Dost Abhay vaha ka Raja bana….sari rajasi doolat , sara business thumare dad ko mila ….(added in hateful tone)…bahut bura lagta thaa mujhe….jab log usse dekhkar Raja ji Raja ji karte thee….uske aage piche naukar line laga kar goomte the aur Mai….vo Suhanpur ke khandaani mahal (palace) mei rahta thaa aur Mai uss mamuli se ghar mei….mere bhi sapne thee…..log mujhe uska chamcha samjhte thee….Mai koi gulam nahi thaa….nahi thaa koi gulaam….mujhe bhi vo aiso aaram chahye thaa….(looks at Abhijeet in anger)…tum logo ko bina kuch kiye Rajao vali shaan mile aur Mujhe….uss Abhay ko bana banaya mahal mil gaya aur log mera mazak uddate the ….ki dekho Raja Abhay sing ka gareeb dost….nafrat ho gayi thee mujhe uss se..bahut nafrat karta thaa Mai uss se….phir uski shaadi ho gayi , tum dono uski zindgi mei aaye ….kismaat uss par meharbaan thee…(added in teasing tone) ho bhi kyu na ...Prince jo thaa ...apne Maa Baap ka ekloota beta...kahta thaa apne dono Beto ko kabhi koi kami nahi hone dunga…..Rajkumaro ki tarah rakhunga unhe….phir maine bhi soch liya….ab sab kuch mera hoga….maar diya maine thumare Maa Baap ko….apne inhi hatho se….maar dala maine (added in praising tone)..aur kisi ko pata tak nahi chala ki ye sab maine kiya hai….

Rajan starts laughing & Abhijeet gets stunned….

Abhijeet (teary)—tumne hamare Mom Dad ko maar dala….(shouts in tears)…lekin kyu…

Rajan—mujhe vo sab chahye thaa , jo uska thaa….Mai tum dono ko bhi maar deta lekin mai majboor thaa….

Malika—kyuki agar 18 saal ke hone se pahle , tum dono ki maut ho jati hai , tou sari property trust mei chali jayegi….aur issliye hamne tum dono ko zinda rakha , thume pala….lekin Rajkumaro ki tarah nahi , naukaro ki tarah….

Abhijeet—paiso ke liye aapne apne dost ko maar dala…hamare Mom Dad ko…

Rajan—sirf paise nahi Abhijeet…..karodo ki property ke liye….sabko yahi lagta thaa ki thumare Mom Dad ko , jaydaad ke lalach mei , thumare hi kisi relative ne maar dala aur maine ye sabit kar diya , ki tum dono ki jaan maine bachayi hai….court ne tum dono ki custody hame de di aur hum thume , thumare ghar se dur uss Bungalow me le aaye , jaha tum apne Mom Dad ke sath vacations mei jate the aur sabse yahi kaha , ki tum dono ki security ke liye hamne , tum dono ko sabse alag rakha hai…

Abhijeet listening him with shock & not able to believe this bitter truth…

Abhijeet —hamare 18 saal ke hone ke baad , tum kya karte…?..

Rajan—tum dono ko bhi thumare Mom Dad ke pass bejh dete….

Abhijeet seeing him with teary eyes….

Abhijeet—tum bahut bure ho…

Rajan—bure tou hum hai Abhijeet….lekin sari galti hamari nahi hai….ye tou thumari kismat hai , ki ek Raj-parivar ke hone ke baad bhi , tum iss tarah yaha hamari kaid mei ho….aur vaha thumara Bhai Daya , thumare liye pagal ho raha hoga….bechare ka ek hi tou rishta thaa , ab vo bhi cheen gaya…

Malika (angry)—usse tou saza milni hi thee….aaj hamare piche police padi hai sab uski vajah se…ab usse uska Bhai kabhi nahi milega…

Rajan—usne hamara sab kuch cheen liya , ab hum uska sab kuch cheen lege…(Rajan gives order to his goons)…yaha se nikalne ki tayarri karo….aaj raat tak hame yaha se nikalna hai….(looks at Sanjay)…accha kiya Sanjay , jo isse yaha le aaya…yaha isse koi nahi doondh payega…

Abhijeet (requesting tone)—dekho thume jo chahye vo mil jayega….hame koi property nahi chahye….tum sab le lo par please mujhe Daya ke paas jane do…

Rajan (comes close to him)—apne Bhai ke paas jana hai…..aisa kabhi nahi hoga bacche…..ab tu hi tou , hamari last hope hai aur Mai itni aasni se haar nahi manta….ab tu hamare sath chalega …lekin tu dar mat , hum vapas zarror aayege….mujhe vo property har haal mei chahye aur ab tu mujhe vo vapas dilayega , jo tere Bhai Daya ki vajah se chin gaya…..samjha…

Rajan (to Sanjay)—Injection de do isse….mujhe ab koi musibat nahi chahye…

Sanjay nodded & Rajan left ….. Sanjay prepares an injection & grabs Abhijeet hand tightly..

Abhijeet (scared)—chodo mera hath…mujhe jane do…

Sanjay injects him & Abhijeet feels little pain, Malika grabs his face & tells him with evil smile…

Malika—so jao Abhijeet , thume rest ki zarrorat hai….aur bhool jao apne Bhai ko….

Abhijeet feels drowsy & soon gets lost in dark….

Malika (smiling)—isse kahte hai Destiny…..ab tum kabhi apne Bhai se nahi mil paoge Abhijeet , kabhi nahi…..(to Sanjay)..Sanjay thodi der mei hum nikal rahe hai , isse lekar boat par aa jao …aur ha…..hamare prince ko zara aaram se lana….bahut kimti hai….

Sajay nods & Malika left….on other side Daya , Ramesh & Ajay is waiting for any news of Abhijeet …soon someone comes & informs them about Rajan & Malika escaped , Daya gets scared & starts crying…..Ramesh trying to console him….

Daya (crying)—mera Bhai kaha hoga Ramesh…..vo dono Abhi ko kaha le gaye honge….(starts crying loudly)…mere Abhi ko vapas lao Ramesh…ussse vapas lekar aao….

Jaideep & Ajay seeing him with teary eyes & do prayer in their hearts for Abhijeet's safety….

…..

…..

 _ **Yahi**_ _ **khel hai Kismat ka , ek yaha tou duja vaha….kya inki Destiny mei milna likha hai….who knows….?**_

….

….

 **Take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends , sorry for late …l got stuck somewhere but from now onwards l'll try to give you regular update ….

Thanks for your feedback guys…

 **Masooma ansari93 , sania313 , SGJ , ROCKING DUO , Daya's lover , guest , loveduo , Luv duo ND purvi , luvcidduodosti , priya , Guest , Jyoti A , Guest , salmazhv , Guest…**

 **Harshhoney** —don't say sorry dear…even me too late….bass aap readers ko story acchi lage , issliye tou hum likhte hai…thanks for your wishes my dear…keep smiling..

 **Sikha sharma** —dear , koi bhi jab kisi apne ko khone ke dar mei ho na , tou vo strong person bhi thoda weak pad hi jata hai….but don't worry hamara Abhijeet apne Bhai ke liye fight zarror karega , lekin kaise….let's see….thanks dear…keep smiling..

 **Jyoti A** —thanks for your detailed feedback my dear….regarding Pradyuman's character , you'll get to know soon…thanku & keep smiling…

 **kirti** -plz don't say sorry dear...ok...aapko story acchi lagi ,mere liye yahi bahut hai...keep smiling dear & thanku once again.

 **GD** —Dada , Aapke questions tou ek dum perfect hai….regarding Bijli …. usne khud ko Duo ka well wisher show kiya aur Rajan aur Malika ke against bhi kaha aur sabse badi baat usne ek emotional trick khela , about her son & Abhijeet was not ready that time but the kind hearted Daya's look forced him to believe on her or to pretend to believe …..Abhijeet ne Ramesh se kaha bhi thaa , usse kisi par trust nahi hai but he is happy bcz now his brother feeling relax & Malika & Rajan are not interfering in their matters…ab usse bhi kya pata thaa ki vo dono ussi ko target kar rahe hai….Aur Daya ko kaise sach pata chala aur usne kaise kisi stranger par trust kar liya….inn sab questions ke answers iss chap mei hai…...thanks for your lovely feedback Dada….aapke feedback sach mei bahut motivating hota hai…..thanku so much…keep smiling…

…. **thanku once again to all readers & reviewers…**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In last chap you read Rajan & Malika ran away from police custody & Sanjay took Abhijeet with him …and on other side Daya , Ramesh & others were tense for Abhijeet…..let's see what happens next…?

 **DESTINY :**

Rajan & Malika comes near boat & Sanjay brings Abhijeet with him & they left …on other side Daya is restless & tense for his brother , Ramesh too tense for Abhijeet but trying to console Daya..

Ramesh(caring tone)—Daya baba , aap pareshaan na ho …Abhijeet baba jald hi vapas aa jayege…..police gayi ha na Rajan aur Malika ke piche…aap dekhna ,vo dono bahut jald pakde jayege aur hamare Abhijeet baba hamare sath hoge…

Daya (teary)—pata nahi Ramesh…mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai..Rajan uncle kahi Abhi ko hurt na kar de…vo log pahle bhi Abhi ko nuksaan pauchana chahte thee….agar unhone phir se aisa kuch kar diya tou…

Ajay comes to him & makes him understand…

Ajay (softly)—aisa kuch nahi hoga…..vo log acchi tarah se jante hai ki Abhijeet ko nuksaan pauchakar , unhe kuch haasil nahi hoga…..Rajan aur Malika ko daulat chahye aur vo issliye kabhi Abhijeet ko nuksaan nahi pauchayege…issliye aaj tak unlogo ne thume preshaan tou kiya par kabhi marne ki koshish nahi ki…

Daya (tense)—lekin vo jo drugs Abhi ko de rahe the…uss tea ke through…

Ajay—jaha tak mujhe lagata hai Daya …..vo dono Abhijeet ko nashe ka aadi banana chahte the, issliye vo Abhijeet ko drugs de rahe thee….

Daya (sad)—Ajay uncle , hame kuch nahi chahye…ap unlogo se kahye , sab kuch le le bass Abhi ko vapas kar de…plz…

Ajay—Daya….Daya pareshaan mat ho beta….aur agar mujhe jara bhi idea hota ki vo log , Abhijeet ko kaha le ja sakte hai , tou Mai kab ka Abhijeet ko thumare pass le aata…par tum tense mat ho….vo log jald hi pakade jayege…iss Sahar aur Suhanpur se bahar jane wale sabhi rasto par , police ne high alert kar diya hai …(confident tone) vo log Abhijeet ko kahi bahar , le ja hi nahi sakte…

Daya (hopeful)—sach uncle…Abhij jald mil jayega na…

Ajay (softly)—bilkul…

Ramesh—Daya baba…. lekin aapko ye sab pata kaise cahla…?...matlab bade sahab aur Suhanpur ke bare mei..?

Daya (asking to Ramesh)—tum sab jante the na Reamesh…?...

Ramesh (low tone)—ha ….sab janta thaa…...lekin kabhi bata nahi paya…kyuki Rajan sahab ne dhamki di thee , ki agar kabhi aap dono ko Suhanpur ke bare mei bataya , tou vo aap dono ko yaha se dur le jayege aur mujhe bhi maar dega….mujhe apni jaan ki parwah nahi thee , lekin maine bade sahab se vada kiya thaa….aap logo ke sath rahunga , aapka khyal rakhunga…tou phir aap dono ko musibat mei kaise daal sakta thaa….

Daya (sadly)—Ramesh tumne kitna kuch kiya , lekin ab dekho na…..Rajan aur Malika mere Bhai ko mujh se dur lekar chale gaye…Abhi bhi mujhe yaad kar raha hoga…(tense tone) pata nahi vo uske sath kaisa salook kar rahe hoge…?

Ajay—Daya …pareshaan mat ho beta….hum sab Abhijeet ko doondh rahe hai na…..vo bahut jaldi mil jayega….theek hai….ab rona nahi…ok…(take a pause & again added) accha Daya ye batao….thume sacchai ka kaise pata chala….Ramesh ne thume kuch nahi bataya…Abhijeet ko bhi maloom nahi thaa….tou phir thume kaise pata chala…?...tum uss village tak kaise pauch gaye…..vaha ke mukhiya Jaideep ko kaise mile aur thume kisne bataya ki thumare Dad Abhay sing Suhanpur ke Raja the…?.

Daya—Ajay uncle….ye sab mujhe achanak pata nahi chala…

Ramesh (confuse)—tou phir kaise pata chala….?.

Daya—ajj se almost 20-21 din pahle , Mai apni class ke sath Suhanpur gaya thaa…hamara ek class project thaa , jiske liye hamari puri class ko , suhanpur le jaya gaya …..kyuki vo village yaha sabse pass hai aur bass kuch hi ganto ka rasta hai….Mai bahut kush thaa…. pahli baar kahi bahar jane ka moka mila thaa , varna Rajan uncle tou hame picnic par bhi nahi jane dete the…Abhi ko pata thaa , Mai class ke sath ja raha hu lekin usne bhi ghar par nahi bataya , kyuki vo bhi bass meri kushi chahta thaa aur phir teachers bhi hamare sath the tou Abhi ne mujhe jane ki permission de di…

Ajay—lekin permission letter par sigh kisne kiye…tumne Rajan aur Malika ko tou bataya nahi thaa..

Daya- Abhi ne hi unke sign kar diye thee…pahle tou vo mana nahi ….kahne laga , mujhe itni dur nahi jane dega lekin baad mei , meri teacher ne usse bataya ki village bahut paas hai aur hum school time mei hi vapas aa jayege , tab Abhi maan gaya…

Ajay—phir kya hua…jab tum Suhanpur pauche tou…?

….

 **FLASH-BACK :**

Ravi (excited)—yaar Daya kitna accha place hai na..

Daya (happy tone)—ha yaar….bahut accha hai….maine aisa place , pahle kabhi nahi dekha…kitna green green hai…kitna peaceful….sab log bhi kaise hai na…

Ravi—ary kaise hai se matlab..hamare jaise hi hai…par tum kisi se jyada baat mat karna….maine suna hai , villagers sahar ke logo ko pasand nahi karte…

Daya—lekin ye sab tou dekhne mei bahut acche lag rahe hai…..sab jagah kitna clean lag raha hai ….jaisa maine book mei padha thaa , vaisa bilkul bhi nahi…ye place tou city se bhi accha hai..

Ravi—ha ye village kuch jyada hi accha lag raha hai…

Daya was busy with his friends in observing that village, he was very excited to see this place, suddenly a man of almost 55 years hit with Ravi…Daya and his friends looked him and that man started scolded him…

Man (angry)—kahi aur nahi khade ho sakte…bich raste mei khade ho , dekho mera sara ghaas niche gira diya…

Ravi—hum tou theek hi khade the , aap hi dekh kar nahi chal rahe thee..

Man—accha…..tou ab tum apni galati bhi nahi manoge…..

Anuj—dekhye….aap bade hai issliye hum chup hai varna..

Man (teasing tone)—accha…tou aap chup hai….nahi tou kya karege….tum sahari baccho ko Mai acchi arah se janta hu…..bado ki izzat karna tou tum logo ne sikha hi nahi…

Ravi (attitude)—oye uncle…ab basss bhi karo ha….apni ghaas uthao aur jao yaha se..

Teacher called Daya & his friends so all headed towards that call but Daya looked that man with amazement…

Ravi—chal Daya…..Sir bula rahe hai…

Ravi & Anuj moved fast but Daya moved slowly & looking that man again & again who was busy in collecting his grass pulley….man noticed his gaze & asked to him in loud tone..

Man (straight tone)—kya dekh rahe ho….thume bhi kuch kahna hai…?..

Daya (serious)—vo ….aap iss grass ka kya karege..?

Man got shocked on this weird or a simple query & looked into his big eyes…

Man—thumara naam kya hai…

Daya (alert)—mai kyu batau…Abhi bolata hai…kabhi kisi stranger se jyada baat nahi karni chahye..

Man—tou phir yaha kyu khade ho…jao yaha se….

Daya (annoyed)—theek hai…..

Ravi (shout)—ary Daya…ab vahi khada rahega…jaldi aa…

Daya turned & was about to move towards his friends…

Man—thumara naam Daya hai…

Daya turned & looked him ….

Daya—vo….nahi….

Daya ran from there but that man was lost in his own thinking….

Daya was totally involved with his teachers & friends but Ravi was looking little tense…

Daya—kya baat hai Ravi….itna tense kyu lag raha hai…?

Ravi (tense)—yaar Daya…mujhe lagta hai , vo grass wala aadami hamara picha kar raha hai…

Daya (shocked)—kya..

Ravi (signaling towards that man)—vo dekh..

Daya looked that man , who was hiding behind tree but following them..

Daya—ha Ravi….ab kya kare….Sir ko bataye..

Ravi—nahi…ho sakta hai vo aise hi ghoom raha ho….

Daya—tu bhi na , ajeeb hi hai…kabhi kuch kahta hai , kabhi kuch….vaise bhi , vo uncle koi bad uncle tou nahi lagte….

Ravi—kya pata…

After some time teacher announced lunch time & all students got busy with their lunch & sitting under trees with their groups…

Ravi—chal Daya lunch karte hai…aaj kitna maza aayega…yaha tree ke niche baithkar lunch karege…

Daya (hesitate) – nahi yaar vo mai…

Ravi—samajh gaya….tujhe kisi ke sath lunch karna accha nahi lagta….vaha school mei sabse alga hi baithkar lunch kart hai tou phir yaha kaise sath khayega…

Daya (slowly)—vo bass aise hi…

Ravi—chal theek hai…mai tujhe force nahi karuga….lunch ke baad , bus ke paas milte hai….theek..

Daya—ok…

Ravi & Anuj sat under a tree & Daya sat under another tree far from them..

Anuj—ye Daya bhi na…kabhi sath baithkar lunch nahi karta…

Ravi—School mei vo apne Bhai Abhijeet ke sath lunch karta hai….. aur agar vo absent ho , tou lunch hi nahi karta….aaj phir bhi , kuch khaa tou raha hai …

Anuj—ha vo tou hai….bdw vo aisa kyu hai…?

Ravi (sadly)—uske Mom Dad nahi hai na….ek din maine uska lunch box dekha thaa…bass char biscuit hi thee…

Anuj—vo apne Aunty uncle ke sath rahte hai…vo unhe lunch nahi dete….

Ravi—kabhi dete hai aur kabhi nahi….issliye Daya hamesha apne Bhai ke sath hi lunch karta hai….

Anuj (sadly)—Mom Dada ke bina life kaise ho jati hai naa…

Anuj & Ravi looked Daya & got engage in their lunch…..Daya was doing his lunch alone , today he has one Roti in his tiffin without any vegetable …suddenly that man came to him & sat beside him….

Daya (scared)—tum…

Man (softly)—ary…tum mujhse dar kyu rahe ho….Mai tou bass aise hi thumare pass aakar baith gaya…..dekha yaha tou sab log , khana kha rahe hai….

Daya—tum hamara picha kyu kar rahe thee….?

Man—Mai aapka picha nahi kar raha thaa….vo kya hai mujhe , bhook lagi hai , magar mere pass kuch khane ke liye nahi hai….

Daya (teasing tone)—tum dekhne mei tou theek thak lagte ho….phir ye khana kyu maag rahe ho…?...apne ghar se nahi kha sakte…?

Man—dekhne mei tou tum bhi rajkumar lagte ho , par yaha akele ye sukhi roti kha rahe ho…

Daya felt embarrassed …

Daya —vo…

Man—thume koi safai dene ki zarrorat nahi hai….vaise mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai , tou ye sukhi roti bhi chalegi…

Daya gave half roti to him…

Daya (sad)—sorry bass itni hi hai…

Man—thanku….

Daya (surprised)—kya….

Man—kya hua….

Day—aapne abhi kya kaha…?..

Man—kuch bhi tou nahi…

Daya felt strange & thinking its not good to talk such a strange person..

Daya (serious)—Mai chalta hu….

Daya stood up & start moving …suddeny that man called him from back..

Man—Daya….kya thumare Bhai ka naam Abhijeet hai…?

Daya (shocked)—aap….aap mere Bhai ka naam kaise jante hai…?...

Man (excited)—iska matlab thumare pita ka naam Abhay singh aur Maa ka naam Devika hai….

Daya (scared)—aap meri family ke bare mei kaise jante hai…?

Soon Ravi , Anuj & other students came there & looked that man…

Ravi—ary…ye aadami hamare picha karta hua yaha tak aa gaya…dekho Daya se dur raho theek hai…varna hum teacher ko bulayege…

A boy went to inform teacher …

That man was looking him with teary eyes & others were confused on his behaviour…suddenly that man bow down in front of Daya & looked him with teary eyes…

Daya (confuse)—ya aap kya kar rahe hai…

Anuj (confuse)—Ravi ye Daya ke samne aise , sar kyu jhuka raha hai..?

Ravi—kya pata….bass ek baar Sir aa jaye…

Man (teary tone)—mujhe tou laga thaa , Mai aapse kabhi mil hi nahi paunga….Mai apne Kuvar ko kabhi dekh hi nahi paunga….

Ravi (confuse)—ye kiske bare mei kah raha hai…?

Anuj—pata nahi….dekh tou Daya ko hi raha hai…

Daya—tum theek ho na….ye kya bole ja rahe ho…

Soon teachers came there & one teacher asked to that man…

Teacher—ye kya lagaya hua hai….sab bacche dar rahe hai…

Man stood up , wiped his tears & moved from there…left others In confusion..

Teacher (caring tone)—aap sab theek hai naa….Daya tum theek ho…?..

Daya nodded but still thinking about that man…at evening all were getting ready for back to school …

Daya—Ravi Mere bag vaha tree ke niche pada hai….Mai bass abhi lekar aaya…

Ravi—theek hai…aur sun meri water bottle bhi vahi padi hai , plz usse bhi le aana..

Daya—theek hai…

Daya ran towards tree & picked his bag & water bottle suddenly that man came to him , Daya got scared & tried to ran from there but that man grabbed his hand & told him in soft tone..

Man- aap darye mat chote Kuvar…

Daya (scared)—ye tum kya bol rahe hao….dekho mujhe lagta hai tum pagal ho…

Man—jo samajhna hai samajh lijiye….par ek baar meri baat tou sun lijiye…

Daya—mujhe thumari koi baat nahi sunni..

Man—aur agr Mai kahu aapki aur apke Bhai Abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra hai tou…

Daya (shocked)—ye..ye tum kya kah rahe ho….?...

Man—Chote kuvar….apke Maa Baap ko …hamare Raja ko jisne mara , vahi aapko aur apke Bhai ko maar dalega..

Daya (scared)—ye tum kya bakwass kar rahe ho….

Man—aap ek karodpati Maa Baap ke bête hai lekin phir bhi pet bhar roti kyu nasseb nahi hoti aapko…?..

Daya- -ye sab tum kaise jante ho..…?...

Man—Mai aur bhi bahut kuch janta hu….aur ab waqut aa gaya hai , aap bhi sach jaan le …iss se pahle aapka dushman , aapke Bhai aur aapko maar dale…

Daya thought that man was trying to trap him or he could be mad…so Daya trying to trap him in his own words….

Daya —accha….tou bataye kon hai hamara dushman…aur aapko bata du…hamare Mom Dad ka accident hua thaa….

Man—kisne kiya thaa….aapko pata hai…?...

Daya (angry)-—bakwass band karo….tum kuch bhi bole ja rahe ho…unka accident kon karva sakta hai aur kon hame marna chahega…?...

Man (straight)—Rajan aur Malika…

Daya (shocked)—aap unhe bhi jante hai…

Man (sadly)—Rajan mera beta hai Chote Kuvar….

Daya (stunned)—kya….

Man—abhi aap jaye….lekin agar sach janna hai….tou mai aapka yahi intezaar karunga…

Man freed Daya's hand & left , Daya was totally in shock mode….Ravi came to him & shook him…

Ravi—Daya…yahi khada rahega…kab se aawaz laga raha hu….chal yaha se…

Daya went with his friend but his mind was still thinking about that man….

….

 **PRESENT :**

Ajay—tou iska matlab vo Rajan ke pita the….

Daya—ha uncle….unhone mujhse yahi kaha thaa..

Ramesh—tou phir aapne Abhijeet baba ko kyu kuch nahi bataya,….?

Daya—agar Abhi ko Mom Dad ki death ke bare mei batata tou vo bahut hyper ho jata aur Rajan uncle ke sath phir se ladai karta….aur tum tou Rajan uncle ko jante ho na Ramesh….vo phir se Abhi ko marte…bass issliye mai chup raha…pahle mai khud sach janana chahta thaa….

Ajay—par Daya….tumne uss par yakin kaise kar liya….?...vo bhi Rajan ki tarah kuch galat kar sakte the na….kisi anjan par iss tarah trust nahi jiya jata..

Daya—pahle maine unn par yakeen nahi kiya Uncle…par unhone mujhe Jaideep uncle se milaya…sare villagers se milaya….Mai aapko bata nahi sakta , jab ek hafte baad Mai phir se uss village mei gaya tou unn logo ne kaise mera welcome kiya….mujhe laga mai koi dream dekh raha hu…

Ramesh—aap phir se vaha gaye the…

Daya—ha Ramesh...uski baate mujhe bahut pareshaan kar rahi thee….Abhi ko kuch bata nahi sakta thaa varna vo tou , pata nahi kya karta….issliye next week jab class announcement hui , ki jo students presentation mei part lena chahte hai , vo report ready karne ke liye Suhanpur jayege…..tou maine bhi part le liya aur Abhi ko bhi mana liya , ki mujhe iss project mei part lena hai….aur usne bhi ha kar diya…

Ajay—too phir tum vapas uss aadami se mile…Rajan ke father se…

Daya—jab mai vaha paucha….mujhe samahj hi nahi aa raha thaa , ki Mai unhe kaha dundo….tabhi achanak se vo mere samne aa gaye….

 **FLASH-BACK :**

Daya (surprised)—aap…aap achanak yaha kaise aa gaye ..?...aur aapko kaise pata ki, Mai aaj yaha aane wala hu…?

Man—uss din ke baad se , Mai roj aapka yahi par intezaar karta thaa….mujhe yakin thaa , aap zarror aayege…..(looking here and there) bade kuvar nahi aaye…?...

Daya—dekhye plz aap ye Kuvar mat kahye….bada ajeeb lagta hai…hum bahut hi simple se log hai….aur vaise ye Kuvar ka meaning kya hota hai…

Man (laughing)—meaning…?

Daya—ab baniye mat …Mai janta hu aapko thodi bahut English tou aati hai….

Man—ha aati hai…par itni nahi….(proud tone) maine Inter kiya hai….kuvar ka meaning hai Rajkumar…matlab Raja ka beta…

Daya—par mere Dad koi Raja nahi the….vo ek businessman the…bass..

Man—aapke pita Raja the kuvar aur aap hamare Rajkumar hai….ye pura gaav …(showing the whole land of village) ye zameen dekh rahe hai…ye sari zameen aapke purvajo ki hai…jo aapke dada ko mili phir aapke pita Abhay singh ko aur ab ye aapki aur Apke Bhai…bade Kuvar Abhijeet ki hai….

Daya—meri tou kuch samajh nahi aa raha….Rajan uncle ne hamare sara business ko apna kar liya hai…hum uss ghar ke malik hokar bhi servants ki tarah rahte hai…jab Mom Dad gaye mai 8 saal ka thaa aur Abhi 9 ka…issliye hame malum hai ki vo ghar hamara hai..varna Rajan uncle tou kabhi bhi hame ye sach nahi batate…. yahi kahte ki hum unke naukar hai…..(looking towards that man) aur aap bhi unke Dad hai na...aap ye sab kyu kar rahe hai…aap hi bataye kya mujhe aapka vishwaas karna chahye…?.

Man—mera naam Balbir hai Chote kuvar…aur mai janta hu mujh par vishwaas karna aasan nahi , Mai Rajan ka pita zarror hu lekin uski tarah lalachi nahi…..mere nasseb ne mujhe chor bana diya lekin aapke dada ne mujhe moka diya , ek acche insaan banne ka….aur maine apni zindgi ko hamesha imandaari se hi jiya hai….lekin mere bête Rajan ne , lalach mei aakar apne baap tak ko dhoka de diya…usse meri koi fikar nahi….maine usse rokne ki koshish ki lekin usne mujhe bhi hara diya….mai uska sach janta thaa , lekin usne sabke samne khud ko ek devta sabit kar diya…Raja Abhay singh ke marne ke baad , vo aap logo ko lekar chala gaya …sabne yahi socha ki vo aap dono ki hifazat ke liye hi , aapko yaha se dur le gaya hai…lekin sirf mai hi zanta thaa uska sach…maine pata lagane ki koshish ki , vo aap dono ko kaha le gaya hai , par kabhi dundh nahi paya…

Daya—hum log yahi sahar ke paas wale Bunglow mei rahte hai…

Balbir—lekin yaha kisi ko aapke bare mei nahi pata….koi nahi janta ki aap dono kaha hai…

Daya (sadly)—ha…hamare bunglow mei koi naukar bhi nahi hai..bass ek hi hai Ramesh …vo bhi Mom Dad ke time se hai , issliye usse ab tak nahi nikala Rajan uncle ne..

Balbir —aap hamare itne paas hokar bhi kitna dur the….(added in happy tone) lekin ab mai sabko aapke bare mei batunga…sab bahut kush ho jayege…vo sab tou kab se aap dono ka intezaar kar rahe the…

Daya (scared)—nahi…agar Rajan uncle ko pata chal gaya tou….

Balbir—aap darye mat….hum sab aapke sath hai aur ab tou , aap bhi sab ko Rajan ki sacchai bata sakte hai….

Daya looked scared but Balbir took Daya with him & introduced him with all villagers & village leader Jaideep…they all bow down in front of Daya & showing a great respect for their younger Prince….

Daya was feeling happy & wanted to tell all this to his bro….he came back from village & reached at home…

Daya (excited)—Ramesh Abhi kaha hai…

Ramesh (sadly)—vo Rajan Sahab ne aaj unhe phir se data…

Daya(tense)—kya….mara tou nahi…?...

Ramesh looked down & Daya rushed in room & found his brother was really in angry mode….

Daya- kya hua Abhi…?

Abhjeet(angry)—Daya…ye Rajan uncle apne aap ko samjhte kya hai…dil tou karta hai…

Daya—Abhi itna gussa kyu kar rahe ho…?..

Abhijeet (angry)—aaj uss Rajan ne, Mom Dad ko gali di….usse tou mai…

Rajan—kya karoge hai…

Daya (scared)—vo uncle…vo…

Rajan - bahut bolne lage ho….kal se tum dono ka school jana band..

Daya (shocked)—kya…..aap aisa kaise kar sakte hai…?

Rajan—aacha jaban chalayega..

Rajan slapped Daya & Abhijeet lost his control & pushed Rajan badly….

Rajan got extremely angry & called his body guard Sanjay who took Abhijeet in hall & Rajan burnt Abhijeet's hand with burning Cigarette…Daya was shouting & crying but no one was there to help his bro or him…

…..

 **PRESENT:**

Daya—mai bahut dar gaya thaa….iss incident ke baad , Abhi achanak se bimaar ho gaya…mai uss village ke bare mei bhool sa gaya …mera sara dhyan bass Abhi par hi thaa…aur sab kuch dimaag se nikal gaya….hamari itni buri halat hai , ye bas Balbir uncle ko hi pata thaa…mujhe Jaideep uncle ko aur baki villagers ko kuch batane ka moka hi nahi mila…vo log itne kush the aur Mai bhi…aur issi kushi mei , Mai unhe sach batana hi bhool gaya….

Ajay—phir tum achank aaj , uss village mei kyu gaye…?

Daya—Abhi ke theek hone ke baad , mujhe laga agar abhi maine sach bata diya , tou kahi Rajan uncle kuch gadbad na kar de….Mai vaha jane ke bare mei soch hi raha thaa…..lekin phir mujhe pata chala , ki vo Bijli…jiss par hamne vishvaae kiya …jo hame apne beto ki tarah manti thee …vo Abhi ko Malika aunty ke kahne par koi drugs de rahi….uske baad maine soch liya….ab mai chup nahi baithunga…aur issliye agle din matlab aaj , mai uss village mei help magane hi gaya thaa….aur vo log aaye bhi lekin…(Daya starts crying)… bahut der ho gayi…

Ajay—agar tum Abhijeet ko bhi sath le jate , tou shyad …aaj sab theek hota …

Daya (crying)—yahi mujhse galti ho gayi Uncle….kuch dino se Rajan uncle aur Malika aunty ka behave bahut soft thaa , mujhe bilkul bhi nahi pata thaa , ki aisa kuch ho jayega….maine socha Abhi ko surprise dunga….jab usse sach pata chalega , tou vo kitna kush hoga….lekin…

Ramesh—Daya baba….Abhijeet baba bhi mil jayege…aap fikar mat kijiye….

… - -

On other side , Abhijeet is struggling for getting freed…

Rajan—kyu itna pareshaan ho rahe ho Abhijeet….

Abhijeet (angry)—dekho…mujhe jane do….varna bilkul accha nahi hoga…

Rajan (teasing tone)—ary…kal tou bada kah rahe the ….jane do Bhai ke pass kuch nahi chahye…aur aaj phir se aag barsane lage ho….

Malika (angry)—aag tou ye hai hi…..aur isne apne Bhai ko bhi aag bana diya hai….

Rajan—magar kya fayda….ab tou dono ki kismat mei…alag hona hi likha hai….

Voice—nahi…..inn dono ko koi alag nahi kar sakta….

Rajan , Malika & all goons gets shocked & finds a man is standing in front of them…

Rajan (shocked)—aap yaha kya kar rahe hai…?

Balbir—Mai bade Kuvar ko lene aaya hu…

Abhijeet looks him with hope & Malika boiling in anger...

Rajan—oh..accha….lekin aap yaha tak pauche kaise…?

Balbir (ordering tone)—vo thume janne ki zarrorat nahi hai…..tum bas bade kuvar ko chod do…

Rajan—sorry baba…ye tou ho nahi sakta….Abhijeet hamare khazane ki chabi hai….jab tak vo hamare paas hai , hum vo sab hasil kar sakte hai jo hum chahte hai….lekin ab aap yaha aa hi gaye hai , tou ab aap bhi Abhijeet ke sath iss khaid-khane ka maza lijiye….

Rajan gives order to his mans & they grabbed him tightly….

Balbir (struggling with goons)—chodo mujhe…..suna nahi tume…

Rajan—ab bass bhi kijiye baba….ab aap budhe jo ho gaye hai…

Balbir (warning tone)—Rajan…ab bass bhi karo….aur kitne bure kaam karoge…

Rajan (angry)—mujhe Suhanpur ki ek ek cheez chahye….vo sab chahye , jo kabhi iske baap …..mere uss gatiya dost Abhay ka thaa..

Abhijeet (angry)—ayy…..mere Dad ko agar kuch bhi kaha tou….

Rajan—tou kya karoge tum….ha…batao ..

Abhijeet (fire in his voice)—Mai tumse vada karta hu Rajan…..teri zaan Mai hi lunga….phir chahe mera jo bhi ho….apne Mom Dad ki maut ka aur apne Bhai aur apne ek ek aasoo ki kimat tu chukaeyga…

Malika (warning)—bakwas band kar apni…varna…

Rajan —Darling…..leave him..baccha hai…..ye mera kya bigadega…isse maloom nahi , ki hum iske sath kya karne wale hai…..(looking towards Abhijeet) jante ho hum kya karege Abhijeet….thume zinda lash bana dege….tum zinda tou rahoge….lekin bilkul ek mare hue insaan ki tarah…iss baar jab tum so jaoge na , tou kabhi nahi uthoge….kabhi bhi nahi….

Abhijeet feels shiver in his body & his Chote's face revolves in his eyes….

…

…..

Tou ab Rajan aur malika kya karne wale hai Abhijeet ke sath…?...ya phir Balbir , Abhijeet ko bacha payega…?

To know more stay tuned…

 **Take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello friends…..I am here with next update , hope aapko story yaad hogi…..but phir bhi I'll remind you once again but first I want to say thanks to all my sweet readers & reviewers…..Thanku _

_**Daya's lover , luncidduodosti , masooma ansari93 , Luv duo ND Purvi , priya , rapunzel 313 ,**_

 _ **loveduo , Jyoti A , salmazhv , Palak…**_

 _ **Shikha Sharma**_ _—thanks dear for your lovely feedback….and my dear Shikha , aapne ek episode "Masoom Shikaar" par OS likhne ke liye kaha thaa aur Dada (GD) ne uss par ek bahut hi pyara sa OS bhi likha hai but dear I think , I am not good in writing OS based on episode…but still I'll try but can't promise dear….Sorry sayad aapki wish puri na kar pau but for you , I'll post an another OS soon…..thanku my dear….luv you… :)  
_

 _ **GD**_ _—Dada thanku so much for your motivating feedback…..Dada aapne jo mishaps last chap mei point out kiye the , current update mei maine unhe clear karne ki koshish ki hai…..I hope ab points clear ho jayege….Thanks Dada…your feedback means a lot to me…keep rocking. :)  
_

 _ **Harshhoney**_ _—hello my sweet sweet friend….aapki Diwal wishes ke liye bahut bahut sukriya…hope aapne bhi Diwali ko khub enjoy kiya hoga apni lovely family ke sath…..dear Honey aap meri ek pyari si dost ban gayi hai , jiske reviews read karke , mujhe hamesha accha lagta hai…. Thanku so much dear for your lovely support …luv you. :)_

 _ **A big Thanks to all Guest Reviewers…..Thanku …**_

… _.._

 **Let's have a look on story till now….**

… **.**

 _Abhijeet & Daya were living with their Uncle Rajan & Aunty Malika, they behaved badly with Daya & Abhijeet …...sometimes Abhijeet spoke against them but they gave hard punishment to him & one day Rajan burnt his arm with cigarette…Daya & Abhijeet both are sad & wanted to run from there but they felt themselves like a prisoner….they are not allowed to go anywhere except School…..Malika wanted to make Abhijeet drug addict so she hired a lady servant Bijli to give drugs to Abhijeet regularly but soon Daya got to know about that & gave warning to Bijli….one day , Daya went for picnic in a village Suhanpur where a man Balbir recognized him & told Daya everything about his family….he said Abhijeet & Daya are prince of Suhanpur & their father was a king..they belongs to a royal family & his son Rajan killed their parents….Daya again meet with Balbir without informing Abhijeet about this secret meeting with Balbir…..one day , Daya went to Suhanpur for getting help but when he came back he saw Rajan shouting on Abhijeet & before he or Abhijeet could do anything Rajan's man Sanjay took Abhijeet with him , soon villagers & lawyer Deepak came for help but Rajan & Malika ran away from there with Abhijeet , Balbir following Sanjay & reached at the secret place where Rajan & Malika kept Abhijeet as a prisoner…..Balbir came to save Abhijeet but Rajan ordered his goons to catch Balbir who is Rajan's father but coming for Abhijeet's help….._

 _Tou , ab kya Balbir , Abhijeet ki koi help kar payega…?_

…

 _Let's see what happens next…._

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter-5**

 _Goons threw Balbir in a room where he finds Abhijeet ….Abhijeet is looking sad & teary & sits in a corner of the dark room….Balbir comes to him & bow down in front of him…Abhijeet seeing him with confusion…_

 _Abhijeet (softly)—ye aap kya kar rahe hai….?...mere samne aise sar kyu jhuka rahe hai…?...please aap aise mat kijiye , mujhe accha nahi lag raha .._

 _Balbir(teary)—bade Kuvar….aaj apko itne saalo baad dekhkar mai khud ko rok nahi paa raha hu….kitna waqut beet gaya….lekin aaj hamare bade Kuvar meri aakho ke samne hai…_

 _Abhijeet(confused)—app mujhe kaise jante hai….jaha tak mujhe yaad hai , maine aapko pahle kabhi nahi dekha….aur ye bade Kuvar kya hai….?_

 _Balbir (softly)—aapko kaise yaad hoga bade Kuvar….aap aur Kuvar Daya uss waqut bahut chote the… ….._

 _Abhijeet (shocked)—aap Daya ko bhi jante hai…..lekin kaise…?_

 _Balbir— mai aap dono ko hi nahi , apke sare parivaar ko janta hu…..Aap aur Kuvar Daya , Raja Abhay singh ke bête hai…(Abhijeet seeing him wide eyes)…aapke pita Raja Abhay singh aap dono ko bahut pahle hi Suhanpur se le gaye the…..aap tou bass kabhi kabhi Suhanpur goomne aaya karte the….(added in dreamy tone) mai aap dono ko aksar bahar goomane le jata thaa aur aap hamesha mujhse zidd karte the , aam ke ped (Mango tree) par chadne ke liye….aur Kuvar Daya , vo tou meri god se utrate hi nahi the…..aap dono ko bachpan mei khub khilaya hai maine …..aapko mai kabhi nahi bhool sakta …..maine hi kuvar Daya ko aapke pariwar ki sacchai batayi thee aur kal kuvar Daya humse milne hi gaav (village) aa rahe thee jab Rajan ka vo aadami aapko vaha se le ja raha thaa…._

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—Daya aap logo se help magnne ke liye aapke village gaya thaa…._

 _Balbir—hamare village Bade kuvar….aap hi tou uss vilaage ke hone wale Raja hai…._

 _Abhijeet (shocked)—Raja….hamre dad Raja the…._

 _Abhijeet looks him with surprise & Balbir explained him each & everything…how he met with Daya , Daya's visit for Suhanpur & about his royal family…._

 _Balbir is waiting for any reaction from Abhijeet's side but Abhjijeet become silent…._

 _Balbir (tense)—kya baat hai bade kuvar….aap itna chup kyu hai…?...mujhe laga thaa , apko ye sab jankar bahut kushi hogi…..Kuvar Daya tou bahut kush the ye sab jankar aur bahut jaldi aapko bhi sach batane wale the…._

 _Abhijeet—kash Daya pahle hi mujhe sach bata deta…..ab tou pata nahi Mai apne Bhai se mil bhi paunga ya nahi…_

 _Balbir—aap aise kyu kah rahe hai Bade Kuvar….aap aise haar kaise man sakte hai….aapka khoon mei harna nahi sikha….aap Chote Kuvar se zarror milege aur phir aapko tou Suhanpur ki zimedaari sambhali hai ek Raja bankar …_

 _Abhijeet—meri kuch samajh nahi aa raha…..kya sach hai aur kya jhoot...aap Daya se inte saal baad mile the , phir aapne Daya ko pachana kaise..?_

 _Balbir—Bade kUvar , kya aap mujh par shak kar rahe hai….aapko meri batto par vishwass nahi.._

 _Abhijeet—itni jaldi itna sab kuch ho gaya…..mujhe tou kuch samjhne ka moka hi nahi mila…..ab aap hi bataye…mai kis par trust karu aur kis par nahi…._

 _Balbir—maine aap dono ko bachpan mei khilaya hai , mai aap dono ko kaise bhool sakta hu..….aur jab Kuvar Daya Suhanpur aaye ….tou mujhe unhe dekhkar shak hua…..maine andhere mei ek teer chalaya….aur dheere dheere mera shak yakiin bei badlane laga aur jab maine Kuvar Daya ke samne aapka naam liya ….tou mujhe sach janne mei jyada waqut nahi laga….aur mai samjh gaya ki vo hi hamare chote kuvar hai….kyuki maine jo bhi andaja lagya vo sab bilkul sahi thaa….aur phir unka chehra bhi jana pehchana laga mujhe…..Ab aap isse kismat kahe ya kuch aur lekin shyad aise hi aap dono se milna likha thaa ….aur ab waqut aa gaya hai , ki aap apne Pita ki zimmedari sambhale…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly)—aap jo bhi kah rahe hai…vo sab tabhi hoga jab hum yaha se bahar nikal payege….lekin yaha se nikalna mujhe bilkul namumkin lag raha hai…._

 _Balbir—bade Kuvar….aap fikar mat kijiye…..aapko yaha se bahar Mai nikalunga…..aaj mere bête ki vajah se , aap yaha phase hai aur ab Mai hi aapko yaha se bahar nikalunga….._

 _Abhijeet(confused)—lekin aapko kaise pata chala ki mai yaha hu…aap yaha tak kaise pauche..?_

 _Balbir—Chote Kuvar village aaye the humse madad lene ke liye aur jab hum aapke bungalow ki taraf ja rahe the , tab maine uss Sanjay ko aapko apne sath le jate hue dekha , mai dusre logo ko bhi batana chahta thaa , lekin mujhe dar thaa ki kahi , tab tak bahut der na ho jaye aur hum aapko na dundh paye…issliye maine aapka picha kiya aur yaha tak pahuch gaya…_

 _Abhijeet—lekin aapko yaha akele nahi aana chahye thaa…uss Rajan ne aapko bhi yaha band kar diya hai , ab hum yaha se bahar kaise nikelege aur pata nahi ab vo kya karega…?...koi aur bhi nahi hai , jo ye janata ho ki hum kaha hai…._

 _Balbir (confident)—aap phikar mat kijiye Bade Kuvar….mai aapko yaha se bahar nikalunga….mai Rajan ko aapke sath kuch bhi galat nahi karne dunga….aap bharosa rakhye…_

 _Abhijeet- lekin Balbir hum karege kya….yaha se nikalna aasan nahi hai….aur hame tou ye bhi nahi pata , ki ye jagah kon si hai…?..._

 _Balbir—uski aap phikar mat kijiye Kuvar Abhijeet…..kyuki jab Sanjay aapko yaha la raha thaa , mai bahut hairaan ho gaya thaa…_

 _Abhijeet—hairaan ….lekin kyu…?_

 _Balbir—bade kuvar , mai pahle ek chor thaa….aapke Dada Raja Sahab ne mujhe ak nayi zindgi di aur mujhe apne mahal mei kaam de diya…..vo meri imandari aur mehnat se bahut kush the aur mai bhi puri mehnat se kaam karta thaa bahut zald mai unka khas vafadar sewak ban gaya …..lekin iss jagah ko mai kabhi bhool nahi paya …..yeha se mere zindgi shuru hui thee aur aaj phir se vapas mujhe yahi aan pada hai….._

 _Abhijeet (confused)—matlab…_

 _Balbir—jab mai chori karta thaa , un dino mera aur mere sathiyo ka yahi thikana thaa…yaha koi nahi aata thaaa issliye humne issi jagah ko apna adda bana liya thaa , maine ye jagah Rajan ko bhi dikhayi thee aur dekho , ajj mera Bete ne ussi jahah ko apna adda bana liya hai…..mai tou bass ek chor thaa jise neki ke sath ne badal diya …..lein mera beta Rajan , jise acchi sangat bhi badal nahi payi….aapke pita Raja Abhay Sing , Rajan ko apna dost mante thee usska bahut maan karte the , ye jante hue bhi vo ek chor ka beta hai , unhone kabhi apni dosti mei farak nahi aane diya lekin Rajan ke dil mei unse jalan ki bhavna aa gayi , vo bhi ek Raja ki tarah zindgi jina chahta thaa , jab mujhe uske irado ka pata chala , maine usse rokne ki koshish ki lekin usne badi chalaki se meri har ek koshish ko bekar kr diya….apne dost , aapke Pita Abhay Singh aur Rani ji ko maar dala , aap dono jo hamare Suhanpur gaav (vilaage)ke Kuvar hai aur aap vaha ke hone wale Raja hai … usne aap logo ko bhi bahut takleef di…..shyad mere hi naseeb mei ye sab dekhna likha thaa…._

 _Abhijeeet- aap khud ko zimmedar mat samhjye , aapne hi tou Daya ko pachana thaa aar aaj apki vajah se mera Bhai tou safe hai…vo apne logo ke sath hai…..mere liye yahi bahut badi baat hai…._

 _Balbir—nahi Bade Kuvar…..ab aapko bhi yaha se bahar jana hoga….Rajan kuch bahut khartank karne wala hai aur isse pahle vo kuch kare , mujhe aapko yaha se bahar nikalna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet—lekin hum bahar jayege kaise…?_

 _Balbir- iss kile ko mai acche se janta hu aur iss kothri (room ) ko bhi….yaha kahi na kahi bahar jane ka rasta zarroar hoga…..maine Rajan ko iss jagah ke bare mei zarror bataya thaa , lekin iske sare khufiya raste nahi bataye….._

 _Abhijeet (hopeful)—iss kamre mei bahar jane ka rasta hoga…..?_

 _Balbir—ha….iss tarf hona tou chahye….(Balbir trying to find the secret way to move out & suddenly reminds something)….yaad aaya….yaha iss dewar ke pass …..ek kaccha rasta hoga.._

 _Abhijeet—lekin ye deewar tou kafi strong lagti hai…_

 _Balbir- Kuvar , mai inn pathro ko yaha se hatatha hu , mujhe yakeen hai yaha koi na koi rasta tou zarror hoga…tab tak aap darwaze ke pass rahye , agar koi iss tarf aaye tou mujhe phoran ishara kar dena…._

 _Abhijeet—theek hai….lekin aap akele ye kar payege…?_

 _Balbir—aap phikar mat kijiye , mai ye kar lunga aap bass bahar nazar rakhye…..isse pahle koi aa jaye , hame ye kaam jaldi karna hoga…._

 _Abhijeet nodded & stand near door , Balbir removes stones & trying to find the way….._

 _Balbir (murmur)—kafi waqut beet chukka hai pata nahi rasta hoga bhi ya nahi…..kahi band na ho gaya ho…..nahi mujhe kuch na kuch karna hi hoga…iss kamre mei pahle rasta thaa , inn pathro se chipa hua ho sakta hai…..lekin inn pathro ko yaha se hatana hoga…..Kuvar Abhijeet ko tou jungle ka rasta bhi nahi pata…pahle tou ye rasta jungle mei khulata hai , ho sakta hai ab vaha sadak ban gayi ho….accha hai , Kuvar Abhijeet jaldi ghar pahuch payege….._

 _Balbir trying hard to make the way & finally his hand finds a hope , he gets succeed to make a small hole by removing stones but it was too small , Balbir feels happy & quickly starts digging with hands & making the way big enough so they can move out through this hole or can say crack…_

 _Now Abhijeet feels a hope in his heart to meet his younger bro Daya with help of Balbir…._

… _._

… _.._

 _Malika (angry)—kya socha hai Rajan…..sara plan tou thumre baba ne barbaad kar diya …._

 _Rajan—koi plan kharab nahi hua hai Malika….Baba ke yaha aane se koi farak nahi padta …(added with evil smile) bass bechare mere Baba ko muft mei apni jaan gavani padegi…_

 _Malika—tou kab nikalna hai…?_

 _Rajajn—abhi bahar khatra hai , kuch time yahi chipna theek rahega , aur uske baad hum Abhijeet ko lekar yaha se gayab ho jayege…._

 _Malika—aur tab tak uss Abhijeeet ka kya karna hai…?_

 _Rajan—karna kya hai , jo socha thaa vahi karege….maine apne Dost Manish ko bula liya hai , vo Abhijeet ka aisa treatment karega ki bechara kabhi neend se nahi jagega….ab tou usse tab tak sona hai, jab tak hamara kaam pura nahi ho jata aur ek baar sab hamara ho jaye , phir usse hamesha hamseha ke liye sula dege…_

 _Malika—kab tak aa raha hai Manish…?_

 _Rajan—abhi thoda time lagega…_

 _Malika—theek hai (to Sanjay)….Sanjay tab tak , tum unn dono par nazar rakhna , bahut chalak hai , kuch bhi kar sakte hai…._

 _Sanjay—Ji…_

…

…

 _Abhijeet—Balbir , kuch kaam bana…?_

 _Balbir—ha Kuvar Abhijeet , rasta tou hai par patharo ko nikalna thoda mushkil ho raha hai.._

 _Abhijeet—mai aapki madad karu…?_

 _Balbir—nahi ye kaam mai kar lunga aap bass bahar nazar rakhye , unn logo ko pata nahi lagana chahye ki hum kya kar rahe hai…._

 _Abhijeet (alert)—theek hai….._

 _Balbir trying & finally he gets succeed to make a way to move out from the room…_

 _Balbir—Kuvar Abhijeet , rasta ban gaya hai ….aa jaye.._

 _Abhijeet comes close to him & seeing the small hole in wall made by Balbir…._

 _Abhijeet (tense)—balbir ye bahut chota hai , aap iss hole se bahar nahi nikal payege…..thoda aur bada karna hoga…_

 _Balbir—Kuvar aap meri chinta mat kijiye , aap yaha se bahar nikal jaye…._

 _Abhijeet- nahi Balbir , hum dono sath mei bahar nikelge , aur phir mujhe thmari help chahye hogi kyuki mujhe ye sab raste nahi pata…._

 _Balbir(thinking)—Kuvar Abhijeet ke sath mera hona zarrori hai , varna vo log unhe phir se pakad lege aur shyad agli baar aisa moka na mil paye…..nahi…mujhe Kuvar ke sath jana hoga…._

 _Abhijeet—kya soch rahe ho…?_

 _Balbir—aap chinta mat kijiye mai koshish karta hu , aap bahar nazar rakhye , hum dono sath hi bahar jayege…_

 _Abhijeet smiles & again back to his place to keep eye on goons…._

 _Balbir trying & after some time he calls Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeeet—Balbir , kya rasta ban gaya…?_

 _Balbir—ha Bade Kuvar ….(Abhijeet seeing the hole & now it's big enough to move out for both of them)….theek hai , ab aap bahar nikalne ki koshish kijiye…_

 _Abhijeet—lekin tum…_

 _Balbir—Kuvar pahle aap bahar chalie , uske baad mai aane ki koshis karta hu aur koi pareshani hui tou aap mujhe bahar ki taraf kich lena ….ab jaldi kijiye , vo log kabhi bhi aa sakte hai…._

 _Abhijeet nodded & trying to move out through that hole , soon he got succeed & asks Balbir to come…._

… _.._

 _Sanjay comes to check his people & seeing two goons busy in talking & smoking..….._

 _Sanjay (angry)—tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho…kaha thaa naa , unn dono par nazar rakhna…._

 _Goon1—ji , hum abhi dekhte hai…_

 _Sanjay (angry) —Nikamme kahi ke….._

…

 _Balbir trying to move out from the hole , suddenly he hears someone coming towards the room…_

 _Balbir (tense)—Kuvar mai phas gaya hu , aap mujhe bahar kichye….jaldi koi aa raha hai…._

 _Abhijeet pulls Balbir & soon Balbir too come out from that room & finds that they are in deep Jungle…._

 _Balbir (while rubbing his arm)—tou ye rasta junge mei kulta hai….._

 _Abhijeet—mujhe tou jungle ka rasta mallom nahi hai….hum ghar tak kaise jayege…_

 _Balbir—aap phikar mat kijiye , mujhe iss jungle ka kona kona pata hai….hame jald se jald Suhanpur pauchna hoga…..ek baar vaha pauch gaye phir kuch dar nahi…..chaliye ab jaldi se nikalte hai , Rajan ko pata chalte hi vo aur uske gunde hamare piche pad jayege….hame nikalna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet & Balbir moving fast & trying to reach the village " Suhanpur "….._

… _._

 _Sanjay (scared)—Boss vo dono bhag gaye…_

 _Rajan (shocked)—kya…._

 _Malika (angry)—lekin kaise….?_

 _Sanjay- kamre ki deewar se ek rasta banakar , vo dono bahar nikal gaye…._

 _Rajan—iska matlab Baba ka dimaag aaj bhi bahut chalta hai…unhe iss kile ke bare mei sab kuch pata hai , aur issliye vo Abhijeet ko yaha se nikalne mei kamyaab ho gaye hai…._

 _Malika—lekin ab kya….ab hum unhe kaise doondege….?...(to Sanjy)…aur tum….(added in angry tone) ek kaam bola vo bhi theek se nahi hota tumse…..nalayak…_

 _Rajan—its ok Malika…..hum unhe jyada dur nahi jane dege…(to Sanjay)….Sanjay thume iss jungle ke sab raste pata hai na…?..._

 _Sanjay—Ji…_

 _Rajan—tou phir theek hai , pure jungle mei apne logo ko phaila do , vo dono mujhe kisi bhi immat par chahye….._

 _Sanjay—aur agar aapke Baba ne kuch gadbad ki tou….?_

 _Rajan—unhe raste se hata dena…(added in warning tone) lekin yaad rahe , Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahye….vo hame zinda chahye…..agar usse kuch hua tou samajh lena ki…._

 _Sanajy—aap pareshaan na ho….Abhijeet bahut jald hamari kaid mei hoga…._

 _Rajan—Sanjay , Mai aur Malika bhi thumari sath aa rahe hai…._

 _Malika—lekin bahar khatra hai…_

 _Rajan—yaha se nikalna tou hai Malika….vo budhaa agar kisi ke hath lag gaya tou hum phas jayege,….ye kila ab hamre liye safe nahi hai….hum Abhijeet ko vapas layege aur phir yaha se dur nikal jayege…._

 _Malika—theek hai…._

…

 _Goons are looking for Abhijeet & Balbir & On other side Rajan & Malika looking for them with Sanjay who is guiding them in deep jungle…._

…

 _Balbir—hame aur tej chalna hoga Kuvar…._

 _Abhijeet & Balbir running fast as they can & feeling tired but they have no other option only to run & reach the safe place , suddenly a painful scarem comes out from Abhijeet's mouth…_

 _Abhijeet (teary)—ahhhhh…._

 _Balbir (worried)—kya hua Kuvar Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet(in pain)—ahh….mera pair…._

 _Balbir seeing blood is coming out from Abhijeet's bare foot…_

 _Balbir(worried)—ary ye tou khoon nikal raha hai…._

 _Goon1(seeing Balbir & Abhijeet) —vo rahe dono…._

 _Abhijeet & Balbir seeing the goons who are running behind them ….._

 _Abhijeet (scared)—inn logo ne hame dekh liya …._

 _Balbir—chlaiye Kuvar , thodi himmat kijiye….hame yaha se bhagna hoga…abhi village bahut dur hai…..chaliye…_

 _Abhijeet tries & both of them running far from those goons , Balbir grabs Abhijeet's arm & running….._

… _.._

 _Soon Balbir gets invisible in deep jungle with Abhijeet_

 _Goon2(confused)—ary ye dono kaha gayab ho gaye…_

 _Goon1—ary iss jungle mei hi kahi chupe hoge….mai Boss ko call karta hu…._

… _.._

… _._

 _Abhijeet (in pain)—abhi aur kitni dur hai…._

 _Balbir—abhi kafi dur hai Kuvar…..hum dusre raste se nahi ja sakte hai….vo Rajan aur uske log jungle mei chahro taraf hame doond rahe hoge…..hume iss gane jungle wale raste se hi jana hoga…_

 _Abhijeet—lekin vo yaha bhi tou aa sakte hai…_

 _Babir—aa sakte hai , lekin yaha issi raste par aage ek nadi (river) hai….uss nadi ke dusri taraf se pakka rasta shuru hota hai…vaha hame madad mil jayegi…._

 _Abhijeet—apka matlab uss river ke dusri taraf main road hai…_

 _Balbir—ha Kuvar….vaha log aate jate rahte hai….ek baar hum vaha tak pahuch jaye , tou sab theek ho jayega…._

 _Abhijeet—tou phir chaliye…..hum ab aur late nahi kar sakte ….mujhe jaldi se apne Bhai ke pass jana hai…apne Daya ke pass…_

 _Balbir & Abhijeet starts running towards river…._

…

...

 _Rajan—Madho ka phone thaa….usne unn dono ko dusri taraf dekha hai , lekin vo jungle mei kahi gayab ho gaye..…(to Sanjay) vo rasta kaha kulta hai Sanjay…?_

 _Sanjay—vaha se do raste jate hai , ek nadi ki taraf kulta hai dusra jungle se mil jata hai….nadi wale rasta SUHANPUR se hokar jata hai_

 _Raan—iska matlab Baba ussi Nadi wale raste par gaye hoge , Abhjeet ko lekar…..(gives order to Sanjay) Sanjay Jeep uss taraf guma lo…._

 _Now Rajan , Malika & Sanjay chasing Abhijeet & Balbir…_

 _Abhijeet & Balbir Both are running & suddenly hears a teasing tone, they turn & finds Rajan coming towards them in Jeep…_

 _Rajan(smiling)—Baba ab tou ruk jaye…ab koi fayda nahi hai , humse dur kaha jayege…._

 _Balbir (alert)—Kuvar Abhijeet , mere sath rahye…._

 _Abhijeet—vo hum tak pahuch gaye hai Blabir…vo jyada dur nahi hai…_

 _Balbir—vo hum tak nahi pahuch payege…..bass ek baar hum nadi tak pahuch jaye , phir vo apni Jeep mei hamara picha nahi kar payege…._

 _Abhijeet understand his plan & they both keep running fast…._

 _Malika (angry)—vo abhi bhi hamse bahut dur hai , thumare Baba hame Abhijeet tak pauchane nahi dege…._

 _Rajan—tou phir Baba ko raste se hata dete hai , Abhijeet apne aap hum tak pahuch jayega…._

 _Rajan targeting Balbir & whole jungle echoed with bullet sound….Rajan shoots on Balbir's leg…._

 _Balbir(screaming in pain)—ahh….ahhhh…_

 _Abhijeet (worried)—Balbir…ye…._

 _Balbir—aaj ek bête ne apne hi pita par goli chalyi hai Kuvar….ahhh…._

 _Abhijeet(scared)—bahut khoon nikal raha hai….mai kuch karta hu…._

… _._

… _._

 _Malika- Jeep ki speed badhao Sanjay , hame unn tak puchna hai , vo abhi bhi hamse dur hai , isse pahle vo iss ghane jungle mei gayab ho jaye , hame unhe pakadna hai…aur tum bhi na Rajan , pair mei goli kyu mari…?_

 _Rajan—Darling , Baba hai mere thoda tou raham aayega na….._

 _Malika—bass ye Abhijeet hath se nikalna nahi chahye….._

 _Sanjay increase the speed …...Abhijeet took off his shirt & tied over Balbir's leg…._

 _Balbir—ye aap kya kar rahe hai Bade Kuvar….apni shirt kyu khrab kar di appne…_

 _Abhijeet—khon bahut bah raha hai Balbir….isse rokna tou hoga na…._

 _Balbir trying to standup …._

 _Balbir—chaliye Kuvar , isse pahle Rajan yaha pauche , hame yaha se nikalna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (worried) —lekin aapko goli lagi hai…_

 _Balbir—aap meri piker mat kijiye….chaliye…._

 _Abhijet & Balbir starts moving fast , Balbir feeling pain but for Abhijeet he moves fast & finally they reach at bank of the river…._

 _Balbir—hum nadi tak pahuch gaye Kuvar….nadi ke uss paar pakki sadak hai..chaliye…_

 _Balbit tries but he fell down & feels great pain in his leg….now he feels , it's impossible for him to move forward….._

 _Balbir (in pain) —ahh…._

 _Abhijeet (tense)—kya hua….aap theek tou hai…?..._

 _Balbir nodded in pain & seeing Rajan & goons coming close to them…_

 _Balbir—Kuvar Abhijeet , mujhe maaf kar dijiye , mai isse aage apka sath nahi de sakta….aapko yaha se aage akele jana hoga…_

 _Abhijeet—ye kya kah raho ho Balbir….mai akela nahi jaunga , aap bhi mere sath chalege…._

 _Balbir—nahi Kuvar….ab jyada waqut nahi hai….aap yaha se bhag jaye….vo log najdik aa rahe hai , mai ab aur nahi chal sakta , lekin aapko Suhanpur pauchnana hoga, vaha sab log aapka intezaar kar rahe hai ….._

 _Abhijeet (stubborn)—nahi mai aapko akela chodkar nahi jaunga…_

 _Balbir(requesting)—jaye Kuvar….kam se kam apne bhai Daya ke liye hi…..aap jaye …. Kuvar Daya aapka intezaar kar rahe hoge….agar aap Rajan ke hath lag gaye , tou vo kabhi aapko Kuvar Daya se nahi milne dega ….yahi ek moka hai aapke pass , Baghwan ke liye jaye….._

 _Abhijeet—lekin Balbir mujhe rasta bhi nahi pata…mai kaise Suhanpur tak pahuch paunga.._

 _Balbir—iss nadi ke dusri taraf se do raste jate hai , ek Sadak ki tarf dusra jungle ki taraf….bhool kar bhi Jungle wale raste par mat jayega , vaha chattane(cliff) aur Ghana jungle hai aur phir aage rasta band hai….aap nadi(river) paar karke sidhe hath par mud jana….ab aap jaye Kuvar…._

 _Abhijeet stand up & tears comes in his eyes…._

 _Balbir joins his hands infront of him , Abhijeet grabs his palm…_

 _Abhijeet (crying)—ye aap kya kar rahe hai…?_

 _Balbir (smiles in tears)—apne hone wale Raja ko pranaam kar raha hu….mai tou aapki aur Chote Kuvar ki sewa karna chahta thaa ….par ab shyad mai aapki aur sewa nahi kar paunga…..mujhe iska hamesha afsoos rahega…(starts crying) pata nahi phir kabhi aapko dekh bhi paunga ya nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (giving hope)—hum zarror milege Balbir…_

 _Balbir- ab aap jaye Kuvar….jaldi jaye…_

 _Abhijeet wipes his tears & ran from there …_

… _.._

 _Malika (seeing Abhijeet & ordering Sanjay)—jaldi karo Sanjay , Abhijeet bhag raha hai…._

 _Somehow , Abhijeet crossed the river & reaches on opposite side…_

 _Sanjay—Jeep aage nahi jayegi…_

 _Rajan—Sanjay tum Malika ke sath dusre raste se aao …. mai iss tarf se Jata hu , apne logo ko bhi khabr kar di hai , Abhijeet uss Road tak nahi pahuch payega…_

 _Sanjay left with Malika & Rajan comes to Balbir.._

 _Rajan (teasing tone)—kya mila ye sab karke aapko….agar aapko lagta hai Abhijeet ko bacha payege tou aisa kabhi nahi hoga…..Abhijeet ko mai pakad hi lunga aur uski kismat mei jo andhera hai , usse vahi milega….lekin usse pahle aapko apki galati ki saza tou deni hi hogi…_

 _Balbir (angry)—meri zindgi ki sabse badi galati tu hai Rajan…..ab iss galati ki saza tou mujhe jhelni hi padegi….kash tu mera beta na hota….ary kuch tou raham kar…..Kuvar Abhijeet aur Kuvar Daya , Raja sahab ke bête hai…hamare malik hai vo…unhone thume apna dost mana , kitna maan diya thume aur tum unke hi beto ki jaan lena chahte ho…._

 _Rajan (angry)—jaan tou unki jayegi….aur mujhe thumari tarah imandari ke kide ne nahi kata hai….aur na hi mai thumari tarah unka gulam banker rah sakta hu….gulam tou vo dono the mere….par tune sab kharb kar diya , aur ab thume iski saza zarror milegi…._

 _Rajan shoots Balbir on his chest …Balbir feeling great pain & his eyes starts closing, Rajan left him & looking for Abhijeet…._

 _Balbir (crying)—hey Baghwaan….ham…hamare …Kuvar….Kuvar Abhiii….ko..bacha …..le…lena…_

 _Balbir's soul left his body forever…._

… _.._

 _Abhijeet moving towards road but two goons comes in his way…_

 _Goon1—kaha ja rahe Kuvar Abhijeet…._

 _Goon2—lagta hai rasta bhool gaye hai….aapki manjil uss road par nahi balki hamare Boss ki kaid hai….(to Goon1)…..pakdo isse…_

 _Abhijeet turn & starts running in opposite direction…..he was feeling tired still he keep running , goons too chasing him & soon Abhijeet reaches on a cliff…._

 _Goon1—ab kaha jaoge Kuvar Sahab….chalo hamare sath…_

 _Abhijeet—nahi…mai tum logo ke sath nahi jaunga…_

 _Goon2—accha…hum bhi dekhte hai kaise nahi aata hamare sath…._

 _Goons starts moving towards him , Abhijeet trying to save him & his leg gets slipped & he fell down from cliff…._

 _Abhijeet-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

 _Goons quickly comes there & seeing a deep jungle under the cliff…._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Rajan (in great anger)—kya….kya kaha tumne….._

 _Goon1(scared)—ji Boss….Abhijeet niche gir gaya…_

 _Rajan slapped him hard & starts shouting…_

 _Rajan—niche gir gaya…ary aise kaise gir gaya…..maine pahle hi kaha thaa Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahye…vo hamari khazane ki chabi hai aur ab tum kah rahe ho vo niche gir gaya….iska matlab jante ho…._

 _Goon2 (scared) —ji vo…._

 _Malika shoots goon1 & comes close to goon2 who was shivering badly…._

 _Malika—kaha se gira vo…?_

 _Goon2—vo uss chataan se niche gir gaya….._

 _Rajan (shouting)—mujhe kuch nahi pata….Abhijeet ko mere pass lekar aao varna thume bhi uss chataan se niche phek dunga…..kaise bhi doondo usse…..mujhe Abhijeet chahye aur vo bhi zinda…._

 _Goon2 left with other goons & Rajan ask to Sanjay…_

 _Rajan—Sanjay , thume kya lagta hai…vo zinda milega…?_

 _Sanjay—vo khai bahut gahari hai….ek baar jo niche gira uska bachna bahut mushkil hai….mujhe nahi lagta Kuvar Abhijeet zinda bache hoge…._

 _Rajan (angry)—nahi…hamari sari mehnat bekar nahi ja sakti…..maine apne Baba ko maar dala…aur hath kya laga…..kuch nahi…_

 _Malika—Rajan , jab tak Abhjeet ki lash nahi mil jati , hame ummid rakhni hogi…._

… _._

… _._

 _A car is running on road suddenly a lady who sits in car starts shouting…_

 _Kumud(shouting)—Aarav car rokye….plz Car rokye vaha niche kuch hai…_

 _Aarav stops car & ask…_

 _Aarav (confused)—kya hua hai Kumud…..tum achank itni zor se kyu chilayi…..aur mujhe car rokne ke liye kyu kaha…?_

 _Kumud—Aarav vaha piche kuch hai…_

 _Aarav—kya hai….?_

 _Kumud—pata nahi , aisa laga jaise koi lash padi ho…._

 _Aarav (shocked)—kya….aur tumne uske liye muje car rokne ke liye kaha hai …tum bhi na Kumud.._

 _Kumud—Aarav ye bhi tou ho sakta hai , vo jo koi bhi hai abhi tak zinda ho….hame uski help karni chahye…._

 _Aarav—plz Kumud…mai vaha nahi jane wala….aur hum yaha goomne aaye hai , koi musibat mol lene nahi…_

 _Kumud(sadly)—sahi kaha aapne…hamare ARJUN ko dekhkar bhi kisi ne aisa hi kaha hoga…shyad hum hi kissi layak nahi , ki koi hamari madad karta aur hamare karmo ki saza ARJUN ko mili…._

 _Aarav(softly)—Kumud….dekho ab aise baate mat karo….theek hai mai Car piche leta hu…vo jo koi bhi hai , hum uski help zarror karege…._

 _Kumud feels good & both of them comes there & seeing a body of almost 16-17 years boy whose face & body is covered with blood & looking badly injured…._

 _Aarav—ary ye koi ladka hai…_

 _Kumud(worried)—zara dekho Aarav ye theek hai na…._

 _Aarav checks his pulse…._

 _Aarav—hame isse abhi Hospital le jana hoga…..breathing bahut low ho chuki hai , he needs treatment urgently…_

 _Aarav & Kumud shift Abhijeet in their car & move towards hospital….._

 _Kumud(tense)—pata nahi kon hai….kitni buri tarah se…_

 _Aarav—Kumud….tension mat lo , vo theek ho jayega….._

 _Kumud—lekin iss bacche ke sath kon aisa kar sakta hai…?..._

 _Aarav—hoga koi iska ya iski family ka dushman….jisne apna gussa iss bacche par nikala hai…ya phir , ye bhi ho sakya hai ki , cliff se niche gir gaya ho..._

 _Kumud(worried)—Aarav plz jaldi kijiye….isse kuch nahi hona chahye…_

 _Aarav can feel his wife's emotion towards that boy & increase speed of his car….._

…

…

… _.._

 _Deepak—nahi aisa nahi ho sakta….aapko kuch tou pata chala hoga Abhijeet ke bare mei….?_

 _Daya(tense)—Abhi…..kya hua usse ….Abhi mil gaya kya….Deepak uncle , Police ko Abhi ka pata chal gaya…kaha hai vo…._

 _Insepector Dinesh—nahi Kuvar Daya….hame Bade Kuvar nahi mile…_

 _Daya(shouting)—abhi tak nahi mila…..lekin kyu…..kaha hai mera Bhai….?_

 _Daya starts crying & Ramesh console him…_

 _Ramesh—Daya baba , Abhijeet baba jaldi mil jayege…._

 _Deepak (tense)—aapke hath kuch tou laga hoga Inspector…._

 _Inspector Dinesh—ji ha …hame jungle se kuch mila hai…aur hamne Rajan ke ek aadami ko bhi pakad liya hai….usse Malika ne goli maar di thee , lekin hum time se pahuch gaye aur usse bacha liya…usne bhi hame kafi kuch bataya hai…._

 _Daya(hopeful)—kya batya hai usne…kaha le gaye hei Rajan uncle Abhi ko….kaha hai vo…._

 _Dinesh(sadly)—hame jungle se Balbir ki lash mili hai…_

 _All are shocked & Daya feeling scare…._

 _Daya (scared)—Abhi kaha hai…kaha hai mera Bhai…_

 _Inspector Dinesh shows Abhijeet's shirt covered in blood & Daya sits with thud on seeing his Bhai's shirt covered in red liquid…._

 _Dinesh—Rajan ke aadami ne batay ki vo aur uska sathi Abhijeet ka picha kar rahe the aur unse bachkar baghte hue , Kuvar Abhijeet achanak se chattan se niche gir gaye….._

 _Daya(shouting in pain)—nahi…..nahi…vo log jhoot bol rahe hai….aisa nahi ho sakta….kabhi nahi…._

 _Dinesh—chote Kuvar hame koi dead body nahi mili hai , lekin Rajan ke aadami ne yahi kaha aur iss khabr ke sunte hi , Malika ne gusse mei usse goli maar di….hum Kuvar Abhijeet ko doond rahe hai…lekin vo zinda hoge ye kahna mushkil hai…._

 _Deepak(loudly)—ye aap kya bol rahe hai…zara soch samjhkar tou boliye...aisa nahi ho sakata…._

 _Ramesh(teary)—Abhijeet baba aise nahi ja sakte…vo jante hai Daya baba unke bina nahi rah sakte , phir vo unhe chodkar kaise ja sakte hai…..ye nahi ho sakta …._

 _Daya(crying)—Abhij nahi ja sakta….mera Bhai , mujhe chodkar nahi ja sakta….kabhi nahi…..aap sab jhoot bol rahe hai….Abhiiiiiiii….._

 _Daya gets uncoscisious, Deepak & Ramesh shifts him in a room & Deepak calls Doctor…_

…

… _._

 _Ramesh—ye kya ho gaya Sahab…..ab Daya baba ka kya hoga…._

 _Deepak—Daya ko sambhalna hamare liye bahut mushkil hoga….aur hum chahe kitni bhi koshish kar le…..agar Abhijeet sach mei uss cliff se niche gira hai tou …._

 _Ramesh(teary)—tou…kahna kya chahte hai aap…?_

 _Deepak(sadly)—yahi Ramesh…ki ab Daya hi Suhanpur ka hone wala Raja hai….Abhijeet sayad ab kabhi.._

 _Ramesh(teary)—nahi…aisa nahi hai Deepak babu….aur aapko kya lagta hai Daya baba ye baat maan lege….ary vo tou abhi bacche hai….unke liye tou unka sab kuch Abhijeet baba hi hai aur agar Abhijeet baba ko kuch ho gaya hoga tou Daya Baba bhi nahi bachege…..hum unhe bhi kho dege….._

 _Deepak—hame Daya ko vapas lana hi hoga Ramesh….Suhanpur ke liye….vaha ke logo ke liye….vo bechare kab se apne Raja ki rah dekh rahe hai…unki taklifo ko dur karne ke liye aur apne khandaan ke maan ke liye Daya ko iss sadme se bahar aana hi hoga….Police apna kaam kar rahi hai….lekin hum sab jante hai ki ab ummid bahut kam hai…issliye ab hame Daya ko tayaar karna hoga….ab Daya ko hi Suhanpur aur uske sath unn pachas gaavo (5o villages) ke logo ki ummide puri karni hai , jo ab tak apne naye Raja ke intezaar mei hai….._

 _Ramesh—pata nahi….Daya baba ye sab kaise kar payege…..Abhijeet baba ko bhoolna kisi ke liye bhi aasan nahi hai….._

 _Ramesh crying harshly & teras comes in Deepak eyes too…._

 _Deepak(thinking)- ye kisi ke liye bhi aasan nahi hai…lekin hame ye karna hi hoga…aur bass ek ki hai , jo Daya ko iss waqut sambhal sakta hai…...ab time aa gaya hai , Pradyuman ko bulane ka…._

… _.._

…

 _A person is working on laptop, suddenly his phone starts ringing & he picks up the call with…._

 _Man—hello .._

 _Deepak (cold tone)—Pradyuman …mai Deepak bol raha hu…_

 _Pradyuman—ha Deepak….kaise ho…aaj kitne dino baad meri yaad aayi thume…._

 _Deepak—Daya taklif mei hai….._

 _Pradyuman(worried)—kya….ye kya kah rahe ho Deepak….Daya…..tou tum vaha kya kar rahe ho…?...aur mujhe pahle kyu nahi bataya…_

 _Deepak—vapas aa jao yaar…thumari zarrorat hai…._

 _Pradyuman—mai kal ki flight se aa raha hu…vaise Abhijeet tou theek hai na…_

 _Deepak—tum pahle aa jao , phir baat karte hai…._

 _Deepak cut the call & Pradyuman feeling great scare in his heart…._

… _.._

… _.._

 _..._

 _Kumud(worried)—kitni der ho gayi Aarav….ye Doctors kuch bata bhi tou nahi rahe…kitni tensiom ho rahi hai…._

 _Aarav(trying to relax her)—aa jayege Kumud…._

 _Doctor comes out & both of them rushed to him…_

 _Kumud(worried)—kya baat hai Doctor….baccha theek hai na…_

 _Doctor—sar par bahut gahri chot lagi hai….dekhye halat tou kafi serious hai…hame immediately blood ki zarroart hai…aap jitni jaldi ho sake blood ka arrangemet kijiye…._

 _Aarav—ji vaise kon sa blood group chahye aapko…_

 _Doctor(confused)—kya aapko nahi pata…aapne tou kaha thaa ye ladka aapka relative hai …_

 _Aarav(trying to clear his point) —ji vo….ha hamara relative hi hai , lekin hame blood group ka nahi pata hai…._

 _Doctor—ji theek hai….we need B+.._

 _Kumud(hurriedly)—B+….mera blood group same hai…._

 _Doctor—theek hai aap hamare sath aaye…._

 _Kumud left with Doctor & Aarv feeling tense…._

 _Aarav—pata nahi kya hone wala hai….ek tou immediately treatment ke liye Doctor se jhoot bolna pada ki ye ladka hamara relative hai….aur ye Kumud bhi tou….jab se ye ladka mila hai , sab kuch bhool gayi hai….ab bass ek baar ye baccha theek ho jaye….lekin ab mujhe police ko bata dena chahye….iske gharwale kitna pareshaan ho rahe hoge…..pata nahi iski itni buri halat kaise ho gayi….?_

…

 _Aarav takes out his mobile & trying to call Police but finds his mobile gets switch off because of low battery…_

 _Aarva – ab ye mere mobile ko kya ho gaya….iski battery ko bhi abhi jana thaa….ab kya karu…..(decide something ) reception se call karta hu…._

 _Aarav comes at reception & about to dial a number suddenly a man comes to him…._

 _Roy—ary Aarav….tum yaha …._

 _Aarav(happy)—_ _ _ _Roy__ ….tum yaha kaise…?_

 _ _Roy_ —vahi tou mai tujhse puchna chahta hu….tu yaha kaise…tu aur Bhabi tou Suhanpur goomne aaye the na…phir Tu yaha Hospital mei kya kar raha hai…?_

 _Aarav—ary yaar ek problem ho gayi hai…accha hua tu mil gaya…_

 _ _Roy_ —ha bata na kya baat hai…..Bhabi tou theek hai na…?_

 _Aarav—ary yaar vo…(Aarav about to say something but suddenly_ _ _Roy_ 's phone starts ringing …)_

 _ _Roy_ —Aarva ek minute , ek important call hai…_

 _Aarav—ok….._

 _ _Roy_ moves little far  & speaks in low tone…_

 _ _Roy_ —ab kya hua Rajan…? ..maine kaha na , mai kaam par laga hua hu…_

 _Rajan—tum iss time kaha ho_ _ _Roy_..?_

 _ _Roy_ —pura police department Kuvar Abhijeet ki talash kar raha hai , aur mujhe order mile hai sabhi Hospitals check karne ke….hamre Seniors ko lagata hai , shyad Abhijeet kisi ko mila ho aur vo usse Hospital lekar aaye ho….isslie mujhe ye kaam sopa gaya hai…._

 _Rajan—accha hai…jaise hi Abhijeet ki khabar mile…_

 _ _Roy_ —ary tum phikar mat karo…Abhijeet mujhe mila samjho thume mila…lekin tum bhi kamal ho yaar…..khazane ki chabi hath lagi thee vo bhi tumne kho di…kya zarrorat thee Abhijeet ko chattan se niche phakne ki….aur Malika….uska bhi javab nahi…..ary goli marni hi thee tou ek sath do ya char maarni thee na , ek goli se bhi kuch hota hai…..vo aadami bhi bach gaya aur police ko usne hi sab bataya hai….ab tou tum kahi underground ho jao…ab tak case Suhanpur ke Kuvar ki kidnapping ka thaa ab Ye murder caes ban gaya hai….sabko lagta hai Kuvar Abhijeet uss chattan se girkar mar gaye hai….police ne abhi bhi vahi dera dala hua hai…..charo taraf talash ho rahi hai…_

 _Rajan—jo kaam bigadna thaa vo tou bigad hi gaya_ _ _Roy_ ….lekin agar tujhe Abhijeet ke bare mei kuch bhi pata chale poran mujhe batana…..mujhe vo Abhijeet kisi bhi kimmat par chahye…._

 _ _Roy-_ ary kyu nahi…..mai usse doodne ki puri koshish karunga….thoda bahut khazana tou mujhe bhi chahye…kyu…_

 _Rajan—pahle Abhijeet….uske bina koi sodha nahi…_

 _ _Roy_ —mil jayega…._

 _ _Roy_ cut the call  & Aarav gets stunned on hearing ___Roy'_ s talk on phone…._

 _Aarav(thinking)—iska matlab uss bacche ki jaan khatre mei hai ….aur ye_ _ _Roy_ bhi unse mila hua hai….._

 _ _Roy_ —ha bhai Aarav…ab batao tum yaha kaise..?_

 _Arav(hesitate)—ary_ _ _Roy_ vo …actually hamara ek relative admit hai yaha…_

 _ _Roy_ —relative…lekin tum dono ko yaha mere siwa koi nahi janta…phir ye relative kon hai…?..._

 _Aarav—ary vo yaha ka nahi hai…hamare sath hi aaya thaa Suhanpur gumne….bass ek chote se accident mei vo thoda injured ho gaya….kuch serious nahi hai…_

 _ _Roy (confused)_ —abhi thodi der pahle tou kah rahe the , kuch problem hai…_

 _Aarav—ary nahi yaar….bass thoda tense thaa….aur kuch nahi…._

 _ _Roy_ —ohh….vaise naam kya hai , thumare relative ka….?_

 _Aarav(scared)—vo…vo uska naam….ha uska naam hai Arjun…._

 _ _Roy_ (shocked)—Arjun….ye tou thumare Bete ka naam…._

 _Aarav(trying to clear his point) —ha….actually uska naam bhi Arjun hai, isslye Kumud thoda pareshaan hai….you can understand….vo aaj bhi…._

 _ _Roy_ (sadly)—I know….Bhabi aaj tak Arjun ko bhula nahi payi hai... **  
**_

 _Aarav(thinking)—ye kya kiya Aarav…..ghabrahat mei Arjun ka naam le diya….ab kahi_ _ _Roy_ ko shak na ho jaye…(to ___Roy)_ accha tum yaha kya kar rahe ho…?_

 _ _Roy_ —ary yaar ek case ne dimaag kharab kar rakha hai….Suhanpur ke Raja Abhay Singh ka Bada Beta Abhijeet kidnap ho gaya thaa , ab pata chala hai ki vo shyad bahut zakhmi ho sakta hai ya shyad mar gaya ho….bass laga diya mujhe sabhi Hospital check karne ke kaam par….kya thume aisa koi ladka mila raste mei….?...vo chattan wali road ki taraf…..16 saal ka patla dubla sa ladka hai…._

 _Aarav(scared)—nahi…nahi hame tou aisa koi nahi mila…..vaise koi usse marna kyu chahta hai…?...vo tou baccha hai na…usne kisi ka kya bigada hai…?_

 _ _Roy_ \- ary Bhai sab paiso ka khel hai….bade logo ke bade mamle…..Raja ka Beta hai….paida hone se pahle hi dushman ban jate hai inn logo ke…hoga koi dushman….ye sab baate hamari samajh ke bahar hai…_

 _Aarav—ha vo tou hai…_

 _ _Roy_ —ary tum zara apne uss relative se tou milao…mai bhi tou dekhu ye kon sa naya Arjun aaya hai , jisne hum sabko hamare Arjun ki yaad dila di….room number tou batao….?_

 _Aarav(scared)—ary…abhi Doctors treatment kar rahe hai….abhi shyad mil nahi payege…._

 _ _Roy_ —mil nahi payege , lekin dekh tou payege na….aur phir Bhabi se bhi mulakat ho jayegi….chalo.._

 _Aarav(thinking)—ab kya karu…agar issne pachaan liya , ki yahi vahi ladka Abhijeet hai tou….nahi…..mujhe kaise bhi karke uss bacche ko bachana hi hoga…..varna ye log usse maar dalege…._

 _ _Roy_ —ary ab khade kyu ho..chalo…._

 _Aarav & ___Roy_ starts moving but Aarav is in great tension & thinking how can he stops ___Roy_ to reach Abhijeet…_

… _._

… _. **To be Continued…**_

… _.._

 ** _Tou friends ab kya hoga…..kya_ _ _Roy_ ke through Rajan ko Abhijeet ke bare mei pata chal jayega…?...aur ab kaise milege Daya apne Bhai Abhijeet se…..?...keep guessing …._**

 ** _Do Review guys…_**

… _.._

 ** _Take Care._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello friends , here is next update but I am feeling that you are not liking the story …dear readers if you don't want to read that fic then plz tell me , I'll complete this fic soon…._

 _Thanku so much, friends who reviewd on last chap…_

 _ **Daya's lover**_ _—thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Guest**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Priya**_ _\- thanku dear…stay happy.._

 _ **Misti**_ _—thanks my dear for liking the chap , keep smiling dear_

 _ **Fari-**_ _thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Luvcidduodosti**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Guest**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Masooma ansari93**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Duo's girl MAHI—**_ _dear ending tou happy karni padegi varna iss baar meri khair nahi but about memory loss…thoda suspense tou banana padta hai na..aur vaise bhi dear , mai story likhne se pahle hi , puri story decide kar leti hu ,…har ek cheez , starting se lekar ending tak phir usme change karna thoda mushkil hota hai but don't worry sab theek hi hoga…thanks for your feedback dear…stay happy…_

 _ **Guest**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Harshhoney**_ _—thanks dear Honey for liking REVENGE…mujhe laga thaa koi vo story read bhi nahi karega…R.D. ne force kiya issliye jo deemag mei aaya likh diya , varna DUO par Horror story …dur dur tak koi chance nahi thaa ki kisi ko pasand bhi aayegi…but thanks ki aapko acchi lagi…vaise dear Honey , aapka guess kuch- kuch theek hai…..ab dekhte hai Abhijeet kab tak Daya ke pass vapas aa pata hai….thanku so much for your precious feedback….stay blessed & keep smiling.._

 _ **Luv duo ND purvi**_ _—thanku dear , aap hamesha do –do review karte ho..aapko double thanku my dear…always be happy sweety.._

 _ **Jyoti A—**_ _thanku dear , aur Duo ko bhi mila dege itni jaldi bhi kya hai….let's see aage aur kya kya hota hai….thanku once again my friend….keep smiling_

 _ **Shikha Sharma—**_ _thanku my sweety…. & dear aapka OS abhi progress mei hai . I'll try to post soon dear…sorry for late…& thanku for your precious feedback & for liking REVENGE….keep smiling my dear.._

 _ **Guest**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Loveduo**_ _—kya karu dear thoda darana bh padta hai…now don't be tense , everything will be fine soon… thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Guest**_ _—suspense tou rakhna padta hai dear… thanku for ur feedback dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Guest**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Guest-**_ _thanku dear…keep smiling_

 _ **Guest**_ _\- thanku dear…keep smiling_

…

 **DESTINY**

 **Chap-6**

 **...**

 _Aarav & Roy moving towards Abhijeet's room , Aarav wants to stop him but he is not getting how can he save Abhjeet from Roy….._

 _Aarav (trying to stop him) —Roy , maine kaha na abhi Doctors milne nahi dege…._

 _Roy—Aarav itna pareshaan kyu ho raha hai yaar…dekh lete hai , ho sakta hai Doctor milne de…aur phir Kumud Bhabi se bhi tou milna hai…._

 _Aarav feeling anger & pity on himself but unable to do anything….Roy is coming close to Abhijeet's room but suddenly his phone stars ringing & he picks up his call with…_

 _Roy (serious)—ha….accha theek hai , mai abhi pauchta hu…..ha… ha aa raha hu …kaha na maine….tum vahi wait karo…_

 _Roy (serious) -Aarav sorry mujhe nikalna hoga yaar…..kuch urgent kaam phas gaya hai….mai nikalta hu…..Bhabi ko bata dena mai aaya thaa….time nikalkar milne aayunga…._

 _Roy (feeling relax)-theek hai…abhi tum nikalo…_

 _Roy shake hand with him & left….Aarav takes a deep relax sigh & sit on bench …._

 _Aarav —thank God..bach gaya…._

… _._

 _Kumud seeing Aarav & comes to him.._

 _Kumud (serious)—kya hua Aarav….kuch pareshann lag rahe ho…?_

 _Aarav – ha pareshanni ki tou baat thee Kumud , lekin ab sab theek hai…_

 _Kumyud (tense)—baat kya hai..?_

 _Aarav—Roy aaya thaa…_

 _Kumud—ary Roy Bhaisahab aaye the…_

 _Aarav—ha…lekin agar tum sach sunogi tou shocked ho jaogi.._

 _Kumud—kya hua Aarav….aisa kyu kah rahe ho…?_

 _Aarav explained everything to Kumud & she gets scared after knowing the truth of Roy…_

 _Kumud (worried)—kya….Roy in sab mei mila hua hai…aur vo bhi iss bacche ko marna chahta hai.._

 _Aarav—ye sab bahut bada game hai Kumud…kon saccha hai aur kon jhoota kuch pata nahi….ye ladka Suhanpur ke Raja ka Beta Abhijeet hai aur kuuch log iske piche pade hai…_

 _Kumud (shocked)—kya…Suhanpur Ke Raja….iska matlab ye Suhanpur ka Prince hai….vahi jinke bare mei vo villagers bata rahe the…_

 _Aarav—ha ye vahi hai….aur unn paise ke bhooke logo ne , kai saal pahle hi iske patents ko bhi maar daal thaa aur ab iske piche pade hai….Roy ko bhi unhone apna sath mila liya hai….samjh nahi aa raha , kise help mil payegi….hum isse kiske bharose yaha chodkar jaye.._

 _Kumud (tough)—ye aap kya kah rahe hai Aarav…hum iss bacche ko aise nahi chod sakte….pata nahi kon kab iska dushman ban jaye….paiso ke lalach mei koi bhi dhoka de sakta hai….aur hum isse aise yaha chodkar nahi ja sakte…_

 _Aarav—tou phir Kumud mai kya karu….maine socha thaa Police hamari help karegi…lekin agar vo Log Roy ko kharid sakte hai tou pata nahi iss conspiracy mei aur kon kon involve hai…(added in worried tone) kahi hum jise iss bacche ka well wisher samhje , vahi iska dushman nikal tou….nahi…hume kuch aur sochna hoga…._

 _Kumud(worried)—mujhe tou bass iss bacche ki phikar hai….ab tak usse hosh nahi aaya….Doctors bhi pareshaan hai…..bass iss bacche ko kuch nahi hona chahye.._

 _Aarav—Kumud vo theek ho jayega…aur jab tak usse hosh nahi aa jata , hum ye baat kisi ko nahi batayege ki ye kon hai….hame sabse yahi kahna hai , ki ye hamara relative hi hai….ok.._

 _Kumud—don't worry Aarav…(added in dreamy tone) vaise bhi mujhe isme apne Arjun ki jhalak dikhti hai….hamara Arjun bhi tou aisa hi dikhta thaa…. …_

 _Tears comes in Kumud's eyes & Aarav hug her to soothe her broken heart….._

…

… _.._

…

 _Pradyuman comes in Duo Bungalow & meet with Deepak.._

 _Deepak—Pradyuman….._

 _Pradyuman shake hand with Deepak & Deepak takes him in loby.._

 _Pradyuman (tense)—baat kya hai Deepak….jante ho jab se thumara call aaya hai mai theek se so nahi paya…_

 _Deepak (serious)—pahle ye batao , tum late kaise ho gae….?... ….tum tou jaldi aane wale the phir do din baad kyu aaye….yaha Daya ki halat kitni kharab ho rahi hai…_

 _Pradyuman—kya…..ary yaar mai pahle hi aana chahta thaa lekin Sameer ko bahut high fever thaa issliye late ho gaya…lekin yaha chal kya raha hai…?...aur tumne mujhe yaha bulaya…ye jante hue bhi ki mera yaha aana kisi ko accha nahi lagega…_

 _Deepak—ab halat bahut badal gaye hai Pradyuman…_

 _Pradyuman (tense)—kahna kya chahte ho…?_

 _Deepan explained him everything & Pradyuman sits on floor with thud, tears comes in his eyes & he starts crying …_

 _Pradyuman (crying)—ye nahi hona thaa Deepak….hamara Abhijeet , SUHANPUR ka future thaa usse aise nahi jana thaa….aur mai Daya ko kya samjaunga….jab mai kuhd ko sambhal nahi paa raha ….jante ho Sameer tou kab se Daya aur Abhijeet se milna chahta thaa…kitna excited thaa vo , ki mai India aa raha hu…kah raha thaa Papa , vaha pauchte hi Abhijeet aur Daya se uski baat karvau…ab mai usse kya javab dunga….ki uska Bhai Abhijeet ab kabhi usse baat nahi karega….vo hum sab se bahut dur chala gaya hai…._

 _Deepak (teary)—Pradyuman agar tum aisa karoge tou Daya ka kya hoga…aur phir hame abhi tak koi dead body nahi mili hai aur Rajan aur Malika bhi gayab hai…ho sakta hai Abhijeet unke pass ho….hume ummid rakhni hogi aur yahi ummid Daya ko bacha sakti hai….jab se usne ye khabar suni hai , ek dum chup ho gaya hai….Doctors bhi kuch nahi kar paa rahe hai , unka bhi yahi kahan hai ki Daya ko iss sadme se bahar nikalna hoga varna ….hum Daya ko bhi kho dege…ek tum hi usse samjha sakte ho….iss parivaar ke iss aakhiri nishani ko tum hi bacha sakte ho….varna sab khatm ho jayega aur jo sapna thumare Baba ne dekha thaa vo tut jayega…_

 _Pradyuman—mai aisa nahi hone dunga Deepak….Baba ka sapna tutne nahi dunga…..Abhijeet aur Daya iss khandaan ke asli varis hai aur Abhjeet Baba ke taaj ka….Baba ne mujhe jaise anath ko iss mahal mei jahag di , muje bhi Abhay jitna pyar diya ….Abhay ne mujhe kabhi apne sage Bhai se kam nahi mana….mai unke iss parivaar ko bikhrane nahi dunga….Daya mere liye Sameer se bhi badhkar hai aur mai usse iss tarah khone nahi de sakta…_

 _Deepak—iss waqut hum sabko thumari zarroart hai….iss pariwaar ko ab tum hi jod sakte ho…..hum sabko yakeen hai Abhijeet ek din zarror milege lekin tab tak hame SUHANPUR aur iske logo ko nahi bhulana hai…aur iss waqut Daya hi hamari ummid hai…._

 _Pradyuman wipes his tears & stood up…_

 _Pradyuman—mujhe Daya se milna hai…._

 _Deepank smiles a bit & both of them marched towards Daya's room…_

… _.._

 _Daya lying on bed , he is silent & his eyes filled with tears , Pradyuman feels a high pain in his heart on seeing his son in this painful condition….he comes to Daya & caressing his hair….Daya seeing him & instantly hug him…_

 _Daya (crying)—Bade Papa…._

 _Pradyuman—rote nahi Daya , mai aa gaya hu na apne Candy ke pass…_

 _Daya continuosly crying & Ramesh & other people present in room feeling tense for Daya's health…_

 _Jaideep—Kuvar Daya ke liye iss tarah rona theek nahi hai….unki tabiyat bigad jayegi…_

 _Deepak—nahi Jiadeep , usse rone do….uske dil se ye dard nikalna zarrori hai….aur ab Pradyuman aa gaya hai na , vo usse sambhal lega….hum sab ko unhe akela chod dena Chahye…(to Ramesh) Ramesh sabko bahar le jao aur Doctor se kahna jab tak Daya theek nahi ho jata vo aur uski team yahi rahegi…._

 _Ramesh—theek hai , mai intezaam karta hu…._

 _All left Pradyuman & Daya alone in room…_

 _Pradyuman wipes his tears & Daya rest his head on Pradyuman's chest …._

 _Daya(crying)—aap kyu chale gaye the bade Papa….aapko pata hai Rajan uncle ne hame kitna pareshaan kiya , vo hame marte bhi the aur khana bhi nahi dete the…aur unhone ABHI ko bhi gayab kar diya…._

 _Pradyuman—Rajan ko uske kiye ki saza milkar rahegi Daya…usne tum dono ko jitni takleef di hai na , usse un sabka hisaab dena hoga.._

 _Daya(crying)—Bade papa , aap ABHI ko vapas le aaye na….pata hai sab kya kah rahe hai….kahte hai ABHI cliff se niche gir gaya…..aisa nahi ho sakta na Bade papa….ABHI theek hoga hai na….vo muje chodkar kaise ja sakta hai , usse pata hai mai uske bina nahi rah sakta phir vo mujhse dur kaise chala gaya….boliye na bade papa..aap ABHI ko vapas layege na mere pass…..boliye.._

 _Pradyuman- ha ….mai apne Daya ke ABHI ko uske pass zarror launga….lekin mera Daya ab royega nahi….uske ABHI ko dukh hoga na apne chote Bahi ko rota dekhkar…._

 _Daya(crying)—lekin ABHI kaha hai bade Papa….vo hamare paas kyu nahi aata….ab tou hame koi tang bhi nahi kar sakta…ab tou aap bhi hai hamre paas , ab tou koi hame alag nahi kar sakta tou phir vo kyu nahi aata mere pass , apne chote bhai ke pass….mujhe uski bahut yaad aa rahi hai….plz use vapas le aaye…_

 _Pradyuman(trying to make him understand)—Daya , vo vapas zaroor aayega….lekin thume khud ko sambhalna hoga Daya…..tum ek Prince ho beta , aur thume apne logo ki help karni hai , agar tum hi aise rote rahoge tou sabki help kaise karoge…aur pata hai jo log sabki help karte hai na GOD unki help karta hai….thume ab apne Dada ji aur apne Dad ke sapno ko pura karna hai , acche acche kaam karne hai phir dekhna , hamara Abhijeet hamare pass vapas jayega….usse koi hamse dur nahi kar payega…GOD hamari help karege na….(wiping his tears) tou ab rona nahi….ABHI ka Daya itna weak kaise ho sakta hai…ha.._

 _Daya—mai sab karunga Bade Papa…logo ki help bhi karunga….GOD , ABHI ko mere pass bejh dege na…aur Mom Dad bhi tou GOD ke pass hai vo bhi hamari help karege na…_

 _Pradyuman—ha….thumare Mom Dada bhi help karege , GOD sabki help karte hai Daya….lekin pahle thume theek hona hoga , tabhi tou hum Abhijeet ko dund payega….kyu..?_

 _Daya—lekin aap tou nahi jayege na mujhe chodkar…?_

 _Pradyuman (lovingly)—ab kabhi chodkar nahi jaunga…_

 _Daya—Promise.._

 _Pradyuman(while caressing his cheeks) —Promise.._

 _Daya—lekin Sameer tou vaha akela hoga na.._

 _Pradyuman—usse bhi jaldi yaha bula lege, phir vo bhi thumare aur Abhijeet ke sath college jaya karega…_

 _Daya(feeling happy)—sach Bade Papa.._

 _Pradyuman—lekin pahle thume kuch khana padega…jaldi theek hona hai na…chalo ab zaldi se kuch khate hai…mujhe bhi bahut book lagi hai.._

 _Daya—ok…Bade Papa…ABHI ko bhi bhook lagi hogi..hai na.._

 _Pradyuman—Daya , vo GOD hai na….Abhijeet jaha bhi hoga vo uska khyal rakhne ke liye kisi na kisi ko hamare Abhijeet ke pass bejh dega…_

 _Daya (teary)—aisa hoga na Bade Papa.._

 _Pradyuman—ha beta…Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga , dekhna vo bahut zald hamare pass vapas aa jayega.._

 _Daya hug him tightly & tears starts running from his eyes.._

 _Ramesh seeing them & teras comes in his eyes too.._

 _Deepak—Ramesh sab theek ho jayega…_

 _Ramesh(teary)— Pradyuman Sahab , Daya baba ko tou sambhal lege lekin iss sawal ka zawab tou vo bhi nahi de payege Daya baba ko , ki unke Bhai Abhijeet baba kab vapas aayege…aayege bhi ya…_

 _Deepak—sach jo bh ho Ramesh….hame ummid nahi chodni hai….hum sab dua karege , Abhijeet loot aaye lekin aisa ho ye zarrori nahi ….issliye hame Daya ko abhi se prepare karna hoga….sayad kal SUHANPUR ka Raja Abhijeet ki jagah Daya ko hi banana pade…aur hame dheere dheere usse iske liye tayaar karna hai , bina usse takleef diye…_

 _Ramesh—aage kya hoga mujhe nahi pata Sahab , lekin mujhe nahi lagta Daya Baba kabhi khud Raja banege…Abhijeet Baba vapas aaye ya na aaye…Daya Baba hamesha unka intezzar karege….(wiping his tears ) mai Daya Baba ke liye khana bijhwata hu…_

 _Ramesh goes for bring food & Deepak lost in his thoughts.._

 _Deepak- pata nahi Ramesh kya hoga….lekin SUHANPUR ko tou uska Raja milna hi chahye…aur sach kahu tou mujhe nahi lagta ab Abhijeet kabhi vapas aa payega….lekin abhi Daya ke liye ye ummid rakhna zarrori hai , kyuki sayad kal Daya ko hi sab sambhalana pade aur uske liye Daya ka theek rahna zarrori hai aur uske theek rahne ke liye ye ummid rakhna zarrori hai…kyuki ye ummid hi uski takat hai…._

… _.._

…

… _.._

… _.._

 **In Hospital—**

 _Aarav (tense)—Doctor aakhir baat kya hai…do din ho gaye abhi tak bacche ko hosh nahi aaya…kitni tension ho rahi hai hame….plz kuch tou bataye.._

 _Doctor—dekhye Mr Aarav , usse hosh aaya thaa lekin puri tarah se nahi…uski halat bahut nazauk hai…we are trying our best & don't worry , bahut zald usse hosh aa jayega…par ek aur baat hai jo , mai aapse karna chahta hu… _

_Aarav (worried)—kya baat hai Doctor…koi khatre ki baat tou nahi .._

 _Doctor – actually baat ye hai ki , bacche ke sar par ghari chot lagi hai aur iske side effects ho sakte hai…_

 _Aarav—aap kahna kya chahte hai…..kaise side effects..?.._

 _Doctor—dekhy iska kya effect hota hai ye tou bacche ke hosh mei aane par hi pata chalega lekin sar ki chot hai , issliye kisi bhi effect ke liye aap logo ko prepare rahna hoga…_

 _Aarav gets worried but he has no other option but to wait…._

… _.._

 _After 2 hours, nurse informs Doctor about Abhijeet's consciousness & Doctor moves in his room to check him…..Aarav & Kumud too enters with Doctor…_

 _Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes & feeling pain, Doctor encourage him & soon he completely open his eyes & seeing all of them with scare.._

 _Abhijeet—mai….(grabs his head)…ahhh mera sar…_

 _Doctor—tum theek ho beta…..accha batao kahi pain tou nahi ho raha..?..._

 _Kumud & Aarav seeing him with scared faces & Abhijeet feeling pain & not getting what is going on around him…_

 _Abhijeet (scared)—mai kaha hu….aap …app log kon hai.._

 _Aarav—beta tum hospital mei ho…but don't worry ab tum bilkul theek ho jaoge…_

 _Abhjeet (confused)—aap kon hai…?_

 _Aarav & Kumud feeling tense & looking each other…._

 _Doctor (tense)—beta aap inhe nahi jante….?.._

 _Abhijeet—mai nahi janta ….(feeling pain) ahh…..mera sar…._

 _Doctor feeling something weird & trying to clear his confusion but before doing or saying anything he signaled nurse to get ready …_

 _Doctor (softly)—koi baat nahi…aacha ye batao ki thumara naam kya hai…?_

 _Aarav & Kumud gets worried & Abhijeet feels like lost….he is looking confused & tense…_

 _Abhijeet (tense)—mera naam….mera naam kya hai….(looking towards Doctor)…mera naam kya hai….(loudly)…mujhe apna naam yad nahi hai….kyu nahi hai yaad….plz bataye mujhe kya hai mera naam…(Abhijeet starts shouting)….mera naam kya hai….kon hu mai…..plz tell me….aap sab kon hai….mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi aa raha…?_

 _Abhijeet grabbing his head & feeling pain , Kumud & Aarav feeling worried for Abhijeet , Doctor gives injection to him which is already prepared by nurse …_

 _Abhijeet gets unconscious again & Kumud comes out from room following by Aarav & Doctor…_

 _Aarav(scared)—Doctor ye…ye sab kya thaa…?...usse kuch yaad kyu nahi hai..?_

 _Doctor—I told you Mr Aarav be prepared for any side effect…aur ye vahi thaa…sar par chot lagne ki vajah se vo apni memory lost kar gaya hai…_

 _Kumud(scared)—kya….lekin usse sab yaad tou aa jayega na….vo kitna hyper ho raha thaa…its not good Doctor…_

 _Doctor—dekhye memory vapas aa bhi skti hai ya nahi bhi….vaise aise bahut kam cases hote hai jaha patient ki memory vapas aa jati hai…uske sar par bahut gahri chot lagi hai ….mostly aise cases mei memory vapas nahi aati…..phir bhi hum log try karte hai , aur patient ke gharwale bhi….sayad iss case mei bhi aisa hi ho aur bacche ki memory vapas aa jaye…_

 _Aarav (worried)—Doctor koi tou rasta hoga…aisa tou usse sambhala bahut mushkil hoga…_

 _Doctor—dekhye mushkil tou hai…but family ka support bahut zarrori hai….bdw iss bacche ke parents kaha hai…?_

 _Aarav & Kumud looking each other & Kumud says…_

 _Kumud(confident)—hum hi iski family hai Doctor…ye hamara real son nahi hai but hamare bête jaisa hi hai…_

 _Doctor—oh…iska matlab iska koi nahi…_

 _Kumud (angry)—ye aap kya kah rahae hai….maine kaha na vo hamare Bete jaisa hai…plz aap aisa mat kahye…_

 _Doctor—sorry madam…mera vo matlab nahi thaa…chaliye ye tou acchi baat hai ki aap log uske sath hai….usse aapke support ki zarrorat hai…_

 _Aarav—usse kab tak hosh aa jayega..?.._

 _Doctor—ab evening tak hi hosh aayega….uske brain ko thoda relax hone ki zarrorat hai…_

 _Aarav—thanku doctor.._

 _Doctor smiles & left….Aarav sits on bench & Kumud sit beside him…_

 _Kumud—kya hua Aarav….kyu pareshaan hai…?_

 _Aarav (tense)—Kumud maine socha thaa , Abhijeet ko hosh aa jayega tou vo hame bata payega ki kon uska apna hai aur hum usse safe hatho mei paucha dege ….lekin ab jab Abhijeet ko kuch bhi yaad nahi hai , tou ab uska kya hoga…?_

 _Kumud (rudely)—Aarav…ye aap kya kah rahe hai…..aap Abhijeet ko aise hi chod dena chahte hai….mujhe yakeen nahi hota ki aap aisa bhi soch sakte hai…Baghwan ne hame ek moka diya hai aur aap usse bhi thukra rahe hai….sayad issliye Baghwan ne humse hamare Arjun ko chin liya kyuki hum log parents bane ke layak hi nahi hai…_

 _Aarav—Kumud thume kya ho gaya hai…mera vo matlab nahi hai….,mai bass ye kahna chahta hu ki ab Abhijeet ko hum kaise uske apno tak pauchayege….har koi uska dushan hai yaha , kisi par trust nahi kar sakte….pata nahi kon apna banker dhoka de jaye….phir vo koi mamoli ladka nahi hai , SUHANPUR ke Raja ka beta hai….najane kitne dushman hoge uuske aur uske pariwaar ke…ab hum kaise pachnanege , kon sahi hai aur kon galat…_

 _Kumud—Aarav aapko nahi lagta , Abhijeet ka humse milna kisi aur taraf ishara kar raha hai.._

 _Aarav (confused)—tum kahna kya cahti ho…?_

 _Kumud (hesitate)—Aarav hamara beta Arjun tou ab hai nahi , aur Abhieet bhi sab bhool gaya hai tou kyu nah hum Abhijeet ko hi apna Arjun bana le…_

 _Aarav stood up with shock…_

 _Aarav—pagal ho gayi ho Kumud…janti ho kya kah rahi ho tum….kisi aur ke bête ko hum apna beta bana le….tum hosh mei tou ho…_

 _Kumud (loudly)—ha nahi hu mai hosh mei…aapki galati ki vajag se mujhse mera beta chin gaya , maine kaise sirf aapke liye apne dil ko samjhaya hai , sirf mai hi janti hu…aapne hi data thaa Arjun ko jab vo ghar se chala gaya aur uska accident ho gaya….kisi ne nahi bachaya hamare bête ko ….(starts crying ) aur meri mamta ka khoon ho gaya….sirf aapki vajah se aaj tak jii rahi hu , varna mai tou ussi din mar gayi thee jab mera Arjum mujhe chodkar chala gaya….(added in dreamy tone) jab Abhijeet ko dekhti hu tou apna Arjun yaad aata hai mujhe…vahi aakhe , vahi rang…uske pass accha lagta hai mujhe…lagta hai mera beta Arjun hai…aap kyu nahi samjhte , Abhijeet tou sayad bach bhi nahi pata , usse Bagwan ne humse milaya kyuki vo hame hamara Arjun vapas dena chahta hai , ek MAA ko uske beta vapas dena chate hai…aur mai aisa kabhi nahi kahti …agar Abhijeet apne ghar vapas jana chahta tou….lekin dekhye usse kuch bhi yaad nahi hai…sab bhool chukka hai vo…kam se kam ab tou samjhye…._

 _Kumud wipes her tears & left AArav like dumb…_

… _.._

… _._

 _Kumud comes in Abhijeet's room , sit beside him & stars caressing his hair with love…her eyes fills with tears but her lips have a soothing smile , Aarav seeing her & feeling an unknown soothe in his heart…._

 _Aarav(murmur)—I am sorry Kumud…tumne kabhi mujhe Arjun ka jane ka zimmeddar nahi mana halaki maine hamesha khud ko hi doshi mana hai….lekin aaj Abhijeet ki vajah se tumne vo sab kuch mujhse kaha jo sayad tum kabhi nahi kah pati….mai janta hu jane anjane maine ek MAA se uska beta chin liya , lekin Abhijeet ko kaise mai thumare hawale kar du ye jante hue bhi ki vo kon hai , uska apna pariwar hai….kash mai aisa kr sakta….kyuki mai bhi tou ek Baap hu na…sirf thume nahi mujhe bhi Abhijeet mei apna Arjun dikhta hai…lekin mai majboor hu Kumud…kaise Abhijeet ko hamara Arjun bana lu….kaise..?_

…

… _._

 _At evening, Abhijeet comes in consciousness & finds Kumud is sitting beside him…_

 _Abhijeet trying to sit with jerk but Kumud stops him.._

 _Kumud(softly)—kya kah rahe ho beta…aise pain hoga na…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone)—plz jaye yaha se…mujhe akela chod dijiye….ahh mera sar….ahhh…_

 _Kumud—maine kaha na…aaram se…kyu itna pareshhan ho rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet (teary)—plz bataye mai kon hu…mera naam kya hai…aur mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi hai…plz help me….mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha…_

 _Nurse comes to check him & rushed outside to call Doctor after seeing conscious Abhijeet …_

 _Kumud—thume sab yaad aa jayega…lekin aise pareshaan mat ho…mai hu na…darne ki koi baat nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet—plz bataye mera naam kya hai…kon hu mai…plz….._

 _Abhijeet again getting hyper & starts shouting, Doctor comes in & trying to make him understand but Abhijeet is not ready to listen him , Aarav & Kumud seeing him in tension then Aarav trying to calm him…_

 _Aarav – thumara Naam Arjun hai…_

 _Abhijeet looks him with confusion & there are so many questions in his eyes…_

 _Abhijeet—mera naam Arjun hai…_

 _Doctor does some signal to Aaran & left with nurse…_

 _Doctor—Reena tum patient ke liye soup le aao …_

 _Nurse—ok Doctor…_

…

 _Kumud seeing Aarav with shocked expressions & a smile comes at her lips…Aarav sit beside Abhijeet & grabs his palm softly…_

 _Abhijeet (scared)—lekin mujhe Arjun naam yaad nahi aa raha hai…_

 _Aarav—kyuki ye naam thumare friends ne thume diya hai.._

 _Abhijeet—friends ne….(loudly)…mera asli naam kya hai…_

 _Kumud (tense)—Aarav tum ye.._

 _Aarav (softly)—thumara naam hai "Abhijeet"…_

 _After hearining his name, Abhijeet feeling something known in his heart…_

 _Aarav—aur tum hamare bête ho…_

 _Abhijeet & Kumud both seeing him , one is with shock & other is with happiness…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked)—aapka beta…_

 _Aarav—ha..hamre Bete…_

 _Abhijeet—lekin mujhe kuch yaad nahi…_

 _Aarav—kyuki ek accident ki vajah se thumare sar par chot lagi aur…_

 _Abhijeet—lekin mujhe sab yaad aa jayega na...boliye …mujhe sab yaad karna hai….mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga raha….bahut…_

 _Aarav kissed on his forehead & this time Abhijeet feeling their love towards him…_

 _Aarav (lovingly)—thume sab yaad aa jayega Beta…lekin ab tum jyada mat socho…isse brain par pressure padega aur phir thumare sar ,mei dard hone lagega….phir hame bhi takleef hogi na…._

 _Tears comes in Kumud eyes , Abhijeet seeing her & this time Kumud can't stop herself , she hurriedly takes him in a soft but tight hug…_

 _Kumud(crying)—mujhe mera beta vapas mil gaya…ab mai kabhi thume khud se dur nahi jane dungi…kabhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet feeling their love & care but still feeling something completely unknown for him…..soon nurse comes with soup & Kumud feeds him with care…._

 _After some tome Doctor check him & gives an injection to him & soon Abhijeet dozed off…_

 _Doctor—mujhe kushi hai , uska brain thoda calm hua hai….ab hum aage ke treatment mei usske response ki ummid kar sakte hai…_

 _Aarav—par abhi bhi vo utna comfortable nahi hai…_

 _Doctor—don't worry , dheere dheere sab theek ho jayega…_

 _Doctor pat his shoulder & left them in mix feeling of tension & happiness…._

 _Kumud(relax)—thanku Aarav , I know tumne ye sab meri vajah se kiya, mujhe tumse vo sab nahi kahan achahye thaa.._

 _Aarav—its ok Kumud….aur vaise bhi sirf ek MAA hi apne Bete ko yaad nahi karti , ek Baap bhi apne Bete ko yaad kar sakta hai…_

 _Kumud hug him & both are crying silently for their lost son…_

 _Kumud—sayad Abhijeet hi hamara Arjun ho…_

 _Aarav- Kumud sapno mei jine se koi fayda nahi…_

 _Kumud(confused)—tumne Abhijeet ko uska naam kyu bataya AArav….?_

 _Aarav—Abhijeet ko abhi kuch yaad nahi hai aur hum chahe kuch bhi kahe , ki hamne uski safety ke liye usse apnaya hai ya kuch aur ….lekin scah yahi hai ki hum bass apna beta vapas pana chahta hai aur ab jab Abhijeet ke rup mei , hame ek Beta mila hai tou hum usse khona nahi chahte …..aur Abhijeet se uska sabkuch vaise hi chin gaya hai issliye mai uska naam usse alga nahi karna chahta…_

 _Kumud—mai samjti hu….aur mujhe Abhijeet naam bhi bahut payara lagta hai…_

 _Aarav—lekin ek promise karo Kumud.._

 _Kumud—kaisa Promise AArav..?_

 _Aarav – agar kabhi Abhijeet ko sab kuch yaad aa gaya , tou hum usse nahi rokege…_

 _Kumud looked him & then nodded in positive…._

… _.._

… _._

 **At DUO's Bungalow** _…_

 _Pradyuman (concern) – Daya kuch tou khao beta, aise tum jaldi thek kaise hoge…dekho kitne weak ho gaye ho.._

 _Daya(low tone)—dil nahi kar raha Bade Papa.._

 _Pradyuman—accha theek hai thoda sa khao , phir bahar garden mei goomne chalege…chaloge na apne Bade Papa ke sath...kya Daya apne Bade Papa ke sath race nahi lagayega…_

 _Daya smiles a bit & Ramesh serve food…._

 _Soon Daya & Pradyuman comes in garden & enjoying fresh air , Prayuman gives a gift to Daya & after seeing his gift Daya feeling so much happy…_

 _Daya—thanku Bade Papa…kitne sundar parrot hai.._

 _Pradyuman—Daya ko birds pasand hai na…issliye thumare liye gift.._

 _Daya—par kya mai isse chod du…ye iss cage mai bahut sad hoga na…_

 _Pradyuman—ye Daya ka parrot hai aur aisa kabhi ho sakta hai , ki jo Daya se juda hai vo kabhi sad ho jaye…_

 _Daya smiles & freed that parrot which flew away in sky…._

 _Pradyuman—accha laga na…_

 _Daya—bahut.._

 _Pradyuman—jante ho Daya , thumare Dada ji aur Dad Suhanpur ke Raja the unhone yaha ke logo ke liye bahut kuch kiya hai , aur ab tume aur Abhijeet ko milkar vahi sab phir se karna hai…_

 _Daya(confused)—phir se…mai kuch samjha nahi.._

 _Pradyuman(serious)—Suhanpur pahle jaisa thaa ab vaisa nahi raha….Rajan ne yaha ke logo ko bahut sataya hai , unhe loota hai aur issliye Suhanpur ke log chahte hai ki unke dono Kuvar , Suhanpur vapas aa jaye , ussi palace mei jaha thumare Dada raha karte the…_

 _Daya—nahi Bade Papa….mai ye ghar chodkar nahi ja sakta...ABHI yaha vapas aayega tou mujhe yaha na dekhkar agar vo phir se chala gaya tou…nahi mai apne Bhai ke sath hi yaha se jaunga….mai ye ghar nahi chod kar ja sakta…_

 _Pradyuman can feel his emotions but wants to shift Daya in his patrimonial Palace bcz now only Daya is the only hope for villagers….._

 _Suddenly they hears , some guards shouting on someone…..a boy of almost 15 years trying to come in & yelling..._

 _Boy—mujhe unse milne dijiye….mai bass ek baar unse milna chahta hu….bass ek baar…_

 _Pradyuman comes there.._

 _Pradyuman—ye kya laga rakha hai…aur ye baccha kon hai…_

 _Boy running towards him & grabs his feet…_

 _Pradyuman- ary beta…mere pair kyu chu rahe ho.._

 _Pradyuman makes him stand & says in soft tone…_

 _Pradyuman (softly)—kya baat hai beta….jo kahna chahte ho kaho…darne ki zarrorat nahi hai…_

 _Boy (requesting)—mujhe Chote Kuvar se milna hai….aap unse mujhe milne dijiye….bass ek baar.._

 _Daya comes there Boy seeing him & trying to touch his feet…_

 _Daya (confused)—ary ye kya kar rahe ho….tum plz mere pairo ko hath mat lagao plz utho…_

 _Boy stood up & joins his hands in front of Daya…_

 _Boy—Chote Kuvar Ki Jai ho…_

 _Daya(concern)—kya baat hai…kya naam hai thumara…_

 _Boy (teary)—mera naam Raju hai Chote Kuvar aur mai aapse milne yaha aaya hu…_

 _Daya (confused)—mujhse milne…._

 _Boy—mujhe pata chala ki hamare Kuvar vapas aa gaye hai , issliye mai yaha aapse madad magne aaya hu…._

 _Daya (shocked) —thume meri help chahye….par mai kya help kar paunga…(seeing Pradyuman , who assured him ) aacha batao kya baat hai…?_

 _Boy- mere Baba aapki factory mei kaam karte hai Chote Kuvar , kai dino se vo beemar hai tou mera bada Bhai unki jahag factory mei kaam karne jata hai , lekin vaha ke Sahab , mere bhai ko majdoori ke paise nahi dete aur agar Bhai kuch kahta hai tou usse bahut marte hai…_

 _Daya gets stunned on hearing this & his past comes in front of his eyes…_

 _ **Rajan (angry)—nahi manega meri baat..**_

 _ **Abhijeet (loudly)—na mai aapka koi kaam karunga aur na mera Bhai Daya…suna aapne..**_

 _ **Rajan starts beating Abhijeet with his belt & blood coming out from his wounds…**_

… _ **.**_

 _Daya comes out from his thoughts on hearing that boy's teary tone, who is same age of him…_

 _Boy—hamari mada kijiye Kuvar…vo factory tou aapki hai na….aap hamri madad kijiye…_

 _Daya feeling pain & his eyes gets filled with water…_

 _Pradyuman—beta , tum fikar mat karo , hum dekhte hai , kiski itni himmat ho gai jo baccho par hath uthane laga hai…ab koi thumare Bhai ko nahi marega , aur uss aadami ko bhi saza zarror milegi_

 _Boy (to Daya) —Chote kuvar , aap hamari madad karege na…._

 _Daya gives a positive nod to him but feeling so helpless…_

 _Pradyuman gives order to his mans & gives some money to that boy who denied it but then accept it as his brother's salary…Boy left with two guard who goes with him on Pradyuman's order..._

 _Daya (tense)—ye sab kya thaa bade Papa…_

 _Pradyuman—sachhai hai Daya…Rajan aur uske log , garibo ko aise hi tang karte hai…_

 _Daya—agar ABHI yaha hota tou uski madad zarror karta …_

 _Pradyuman—agar Abhijeet help karta tou kya Daya nahi karega…_

 _Daya—mai bhi help karna chahta hu , par meri kuch samjh nahi aa raha…_

 _Pradyuman—mai samjhta hu Daya…aao baitho….(both of them sits & Pradyuman grabs his palm softly)…_

 _Daya tumne mujhse pucha thaa na , ki mai tum dono ko chodkar kyu chala gaya thaa…Rajan ki vajah se…..Daya , mai ek orphan thaa beta , thumare Dada ji yani Baba ne mujhe god le liya aur sage bête jaisa pyar diya…thumare Dad bhi mujhe sage bhai jaisa pyar karte the….lekin Rajan ne thumare parents ko maar dala aur uska sara ilzaam mujh par daal diya….(Daya seeing him with shock)…sab logo ne yahi samjha ki maine thumare parents ko mara hai…maine Raja banae ke liye unhe maar dala….kisi ne mera yakeen nahi kiya…bass ek Deepak thaa , jisse mujh par trust thaa , Deepak ne meri help ki aur mujhe bachaya…lekin sabne mujhe hi doshi samjha aur mujhe tum logo se dur jane par majboor kar diya….aur aaj jab Rajan ka sach sabke samne aaya tou sabko meri sacchai ka bhi pata chal gaya…lekin dekho , inn sab ke bich kitna kuch badal gaya hai …..hamara Abhijeet hamse dur chala gaya ….uss Rajan ki vajah se , hum sabko bahut takleef uthani padi…mai thume chodkar jana nahi chahta thaa , lekin majboor hokar jana pada…Rajan ne sabko bahut sataya hai , .lekin ab thume sab theek karna hai….uss bacche ki tarah na jane kitne aur log hoge , jo tumse help ki ummid kar rahe hai…_

 _Daya (angry)—Bade Papa…uss Rajan ko mai nahi chodunga…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya , thume abhi ye sab nahi sochna hai…Rajan ko bhi saza milegi…zarror milegi , lekin abhi aur bhi bahut kuch karna hai Beta….apne logo ki takleefe dur karni hai thume Daya…._

 _Daya—lekin mai ye sab kaise karunga Bade Papa…_

 _Pradyuman- Daya thumare Dada ji aur Dad ne gaav (village) ke logo ke liye mile aur factories kholi thee , jo log farming nahi jante thee unhe factory mei kaam mil gaya….sab kuch bahut accha chal raha thaa lekin Rajan ke aane ke baad usne sab kuch badal diya….apne jaise lalchi logo ko high rank par baitha diya…jo sirf apni jabe bhar rahe hai….Rajan ne majduro par julm kiya aur garibo se unka hak bhi chin liya…issliye villagers chahte hai , tum Suhanpur loot aao , vo apne dono Kuvar ko vapas pana chahte hai , unhe ummid hai ki unka naya Raja , unki kushiya unhe vapas de sakta hai…issliye mai chahta hu ki tum Suhanpur ke apne mahal mei raho…tum vaha ke Kuvar ho aur jab tak Abhijeet vapas nahi aata , tumhe hi sab sambhalna hai…_

 _Daya—lekin mujhe iss sab ke bare mei kuch nahi pata…mai kaise ye sab kar paunga…?_

 _Pradyuman—mai hu na thumri help ke liye….mai thume guide karunga….kyuki tum hi unn bechare gaav valo (villagers) ki aakhiri ummid ho ….ab batao, kya tum yaha baithkar sirf Abhijeet ka intezaar karna chahta ho , aur kya vo ye sab dekhkar kush hoga ki uske Bhai Daya ne , uske Dad ke kiye vado ko nahi nibhaya….ye tou bass ek baccha thaa Daya , najane aise kitne bacche aur hoge jinhe thumari help chahye….kya tum unki help nahi karna chahte…?..._

 _Daya(scared)—mai help karna chahta hu , lekin agar ABHI vapas aa gaya tou …muje yaha na dekhkar vo phir se kahi chala gaya tou…_

 _Jaideep—Kuvar Daya…hamare aadmai , hamesha iss Bungalow par pahra dege…jab bhi Bade Kuvar vapas aayege hum unhe phir se jane nahi dege….aakhir vo hamare Suhanpur ke Raja hai aur apne Raja ke liye hum apni jaan bhi de sakte hai…_

 _Pradyuman—ab batao Daya , kya faisla hai thumara..?_

 _Daya—aap bhi sath rahege…_

 _Pradyuman—sirf mai hi nahi , Sameer bhi bahut jald yaha aa jayega aur phir tum dono sath mei college jana , vo bhi Abhijeet ke sath…(added in happy tone) ary tab tak Abhijeet bhi tou vapas aa jayega na…_

 _Daya(hopeful)—sach Bade Papa…_

 _Pradyuman—bilkul sach…ab tou chaloge Suhanpur…_

 _Daya stood up & starts moving , he comes in temple situated in Bungalow….all seeing him with confusion…Daya takes two Diyas & lit up only one , Daya joins his hands in front of Lord Ganesha's murti.._

 _Daya—hey Bagwan , mere Bhai ABHI ko jaldi se mujhse mila dijiye….ye jalta hua Diya mere Bhai ke naam ka hai aur dusra mere , iss mandir ka dusra Diya tab tak nahi jalega , jab tak mera Bhai ABHI khud aakar isse nahi jalata aur tab tak ye ek Diya hi aapki sewa mei hai…mujhe pura vishwaas hai , aap mere Bhai ko vapas zarror layege aur jis din ye dusra Diya jalega , ussi din iss mandir mei phir se AArati hogi aur yaha pooja sampan hogi…._

 _Ramesh (shocked)—Daya baba , ye aap kya kah rahe hai…? Tab tak kya , Mandir mei Aarti nahi hogi.._

 _Daya—nahi Ramesh…ab iss mandir mei Hum dono BHai milkar AArati karege , tab tak ye Diya bujhna nahi chahye….mai roj yaha aayunga , apne BHai ke sath Aarati karne , ab dekhna ye hai , vo Aarati kis din hoti hai…(added in confident tone) kyuki Aarti tou ab ABHI ke sath hi hogi aur ye mera sankalp hai…._

 _Daya does Pranaam to Lord Ganesha & left , where others are in dilemma…._

 _Ramesh—ye Daya Baba ne kya kiya…?_

 _Pradyuman—ye sirf Daya ke vishawas ki nahi balki uss Upparwale ka bhi imtihaan hai…._

 _Ramesh—mujhe yakeen hai , Abhijeet Baba lootkar zarror aayege…_

 _Jaideep (confident)—ab tou mujhe bhi yakeen hai….dekhna Kuvar Daya ke vishwaas ki jeet hogi…._

 _Pradyuman—pata nahi kya hoga….bass kuch galat nahi hona chaye , varna hum bahut kuch kho dege…._

… _._

 _Next Day, Daya left his Bungalow & going to his patrimonial Palace with Pradyuman & Ramesh….on other side , all villagers are doing preparation to welcome their Prince & hoping their problems will get solved soon…their Prince is coming with a new hope in their lives….._

… _.._

… _.._

… _._

 _ **In Hospital**_

 _Kumud taking care of Abhijeet & Aarav doing arrangements for their leaving.._

 _Aarav talks with Doctor & getting all details of Abhijeet's health , soon he enters in room finds Abhijeet is sleeping & Kumud caressing his hair lovingly….Aarav signals her & Kumud comes out following AArav…_

 _Kumud—kya baat hai AArav…?_

 _Aarav—Kumud , hame nikalna hoga…maine Doctor se baat kar li hai aur Abhijeet ki sari details bhi le li hai…_

 _Kumud—Aarav , mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha hai , tum kya kahna chahte ho…?_

 _Aarav—Kumud , we are leaving this place now…_

 _Kumud (tense)—lekin abhi tou Abhijeet theek nahi hai…uski tabiyat abi bhi kharab hai…_

 _Aarav—dekho maine arrangement kar liya hai , kal tak shifting bhi ho jayegi.._

 _Kumud (confused)—shifting...what do you mean..?_

 _Aarav—Kumud tum chahti thee na , mai vo post accept kar lu…_

 _Kumud(shocked)—what…iska matlab hum vapas Delhi nahi ja rahe hai …._

 _Aarav—ha Kumud..maine decision le liya hai….hum log "Nainitaal" ja rahe hai , aur ab hum vahi rahege Abhijeet ke sath…_

 _Kumud—lekin Aarav , sab kuch itni zaldi.._

 _Aarav—ab late karne se koi faya nahi hai Kumud…hame jaldi yaha se nikalna hoga , aur phir hamara aisa koi relative bhi nahi hai jo hamari care karta ho ya jise fark padta ho ki hum kaha ja rahe hai….hamari life mei kushiya phir se vapas aayi hai aur mai phir se inhe kho nahi sakta…..issliye maine vo post accept kar li hai ….aur tum Abhijeet ki tension mat lo , maine Doctor se baat kar li hai..._

 _Kumud(confused)—vo tou theek hai Aarav lekin, Nainitaal mei sab arrangements…_

 _Aarav—sab ho gaya hai….hum direct vahi jayege…raste mei tum Abhijeet ke liye shopping kar lena…_

 _Kumud hug him & feeling happy…_

 _Kumud (happy)—Thanku Aarav…..mujhe hamesha se lagta thaa mujhe mera beta zarror milega aur dekho vo mil gaya….Abhijeet bilkul Arjun jaisa hai , vo mera Beta hai aur ab mai phir se usse khone nahi dungi…_

 _Aarav—Abhijeet ab hame hi apne parents samjhne laga hai aur issliye mai chahta hu ki vo yaha se dur rahe…tum uske sath raho , hame jaldi yaha se nikalna hai…_

 _Kumud nodded & after some time three of them left hospital ….After some hours journey, they reach at their first step , Aarav hired private plane from there then three of them flew towards Lake City "Nainitaal"…._

 _In Plane…_

 _Kumud – thanks Aarav, mujhe laga nahi thaa , tum mere liye ye sab…_

 _Aarav—Kumud , mujh mei bhi feelings hai aur mai bhi chahta hu , koi mujhe Dad kah kar bulaye….aur sach mano agar Abhijeet ka memory loss nahi hota tou mai ye sab kabhi nahi karta…mai thume Suhanpur issliye laya thaa , ki tum Arjun ki yaado se bahar aa sako , Doctor ne kaha thaa , thume unn yaado se kahi dur le jau , lekin dekho yaha Abhijeet mil gaya , jisne phir se hamare dafan zazbato ko jaga diya…_

 _Kumud—Aarav , Abhijeet ko Bagwan ne hamare liye hi beja thaa , issliye tou vo hum se mila…_

 _Aarav—pata nahi Kumud , maine sahi kiya ya galat , lekin mai Abhijeet ko , aise kisi ke hawale nahi kar sakta thaa …humne uski jaan bachayi hai aur mai nahi chahta ki vo phir se apne dushmano ke hath lag jaye… issliye mujhe yahi theek laga…_

 _Kumud (happy)—tumne jo kiya bilkul theek kiya Aarav…dekho na Abhijeet ke aane se hamari family puri ho gayi…Abhijeet mei hame hamara beta mil gaya…_

 _Aarav & Kumud feeling happy and seeing Abhijeet who is sleeping peacefully & unknowingly going far far away from his younger Bro DAYA…_

… _._

…

 _ON other side , Daya reaches at his Palace situated in SUHANPUR with Pradyuan & others….All villagers are doing great welcome of their Prince & whole environment echoing with loud voices ... **"Kuvar Daya ki Jai…kuvar Daya Ki Jai…**."_

 _Dya feeling happyiness & love of villagers towards him & seeing a huge beautiful palace where he lived few years ago with his family , today he come back but alone….he wanted to come here with his Bro ABHI but today his brother is not with him but there is a hope in his heart that someday his brother the King of Suhanpur will come back here…"He'll surely come here…" but he doesn't know that his Bhai ABHI is going far away from him…who knows he'll come or not…._

…

…

 _To know more stay tuned…..Hoping for your support …_

… _.Thanku…._

 _Take Care._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello friends...here is the next update & thanks for your lovely support guys..._

 **Tia** _\- thanku so much dear..keep smiling... :)_

 ** _Daya's lover_ \- **_Thanku dear...ohh so you like Aarav & Kumud..me too...keep smiling dear :)_

 **Masooma ansari93** _\- Thanku dear for your lovely support...stay happy :)_

 **Guest** _\- Thanku dear , keep smiling :)_

 **Priya** _\- thanku dear...keep smiling :)_

 **Duo's girl MAHI-** _thanku dear...idea bhi mil jayega dear..let's see aage kya hota hai...thanks dear & stay happy.. :)_

 **Luv duo ND purvi-** _\- thanks for your double feedback dear...stay happy :)_

 **Guest** _\- thanku dear...stay happy :)_

 **luvcidduodosti** _\- thanks dear for liking the suspense...stay happy :)_

 **Harshhoney** _\- thanks Honey for your lovely feedback..your words are really precious to me...stay blessed & keep smiling my dear. :)_

 **rapunzel 313** _\- bade dino baad princess..thanks & stay happy :)_

 **loveduo-** _\- thanks my dear..keep smiling & keep rocking :)_

 **Guest** _\- dear rone ki koi baat nahi hai...enjoy the story...thanks my dear & keep smiling :)_

 **Gues** **t-** _\- sach ka bhi pata chala jayega dear...just wait...Thanks dear & keep smiling :)_

 _ **Guest** \- thanks for your TARIF dear...stay happy :)_

 **Shikha Sharma** _\- Thanks dear Shikha :) aur Duo bhi mil jayege , lekin problems tou aayegi na...let's see aage kya hota hai.. stay blessed & keep smiling my dear :)_

 **Guest** _\- Thanku dear..let's see aage kya hota hai...stay happy my dear :)_

 **Guest** _-Thanku dear & stay happy.._

 **Guest-** _-Thanku daer..keep smiling :)_

 **GD _-_** _Thanku so much Dada...aapne itni taarif kar di hai meri , ki mai hawa mei udne lagi hu..dekh lijiye , aapne mujhe udna bhi sikha diya :)..._

 _your words always motivates me & precious to me Dada...Thankuuu so much for your precious feedback...& plz Dada ,meri mistakes bhi point out kijiyega..thanks for your words Dada...stay blessed & keep Rocking dear Dada :)_

 **Jyoti A** _\- thanks dear..ary aapke tou sabhi guess bilkul theek nikle :) ...sharp mind ha..Dear CID ka role abhi tak tou nahi hai...aage dekhte hai..._

 _mera exam delay ho gaya hai dear but only for one week...jab books se bore ho jati hu na , tab update likhne baith jati hu ..break time ka accha use hai..hai na :)_

 _...I hope exam bhi ok hi jayega , vaise I am not so intelligent ..aur mujhse bhi tabhi theek se padhai hoti hai , jab exam bilkul sar par aa jaye...well, thanks for your lovely feedback dear & keep smiling.. :)_

 _ **SGJ-** \- Duo bhi mil bhi jayege dear...lekin kab , kuch pata nahi..hope jaldi mil jaye...thanks dear & stay happy :)_

 _ **Guest-** -thans dear & stay happy :)_

 _ **Guest** \- here is your update dear...Thanks for your feedback :)...keep smiling:)_

 _ **misti** -thanks for liking long chap dear...vaise aksar readers long chap se bore ho jate hai...vaise Daya ke sath uske Bade Papa hai na..aur bhi log hai...let's see aage kya hota hai..thanks dear & stay happy :)_

 _...Thanks for all readers..._

 _..._

* * *

 **DESTINY**

 **chap-7**

* * *

 _The cold wind blows, weather is too cold and the environment is echoing with voice of birds . Beautiful hills covering this area & ducks enjoying swimming in lake. Its evening now & some people are walking on road wearing warm clothes , weather is cold but still attracts everyone towards itself..._

 _Nainitaal is really a real beauty & people are enjoying here the nature…_

 _In a bungalow situated in a luxury colony " Paradise" of Nainitaal where rich people lives …A lady is busy in kitchen & side by side giving guidance to her maid too.._

 _Sujan—Mam , aur kuch ready karna hai….?_

 _Kumud(while busy in preparing soup)—ha Sujan , aisa karo sweet mei kheer bana do , AArav ko kheer bahut pasand hai…_

 _Sujan—ji Mam…aap kahe tou ye soup bhi mai bada dugi , aap rest kar lijiye , kafi lambe safar se aaye hai , thak gaye hoge.._

 _Kumud—nahi Sujan , ye soup tou mai hi banaugi.._

 _Sujan(smiling)—kya baat hai Mam , isme kuch special hai kya_

 _Kumud (lovingly)—ha …actually ye mere bête Arjun…I mean Abhijeet ke liye hai.._

 _Sujan—ohh…vaise Baba ki tabiyat theek nahi hai kya…?_

 _Kumud(sadly)—ha vo abhi thoda beemar hai …_

 _Sujan—aap pareshaan mat hoye Mam , Abhijeet baba jaldi theek ho jayege.._

 _Kumud— usse jaldi theek hona hi hoga Sujan…at least apne Mom Dad ke liye…_

 _Sujan smiles & both ladies again gets busy in their work…._

… ___

 _Abhijeet wake up & gets confuse …he feels some change in environment, little cold & different from where he was earlier…._

 _Abhijeet (confused)—mai yaha….(he slowly sits on bed & trying to recognize the surroundings..)…ye hospital tou nahi lagta …_

 _At the same time he hears a soft voice coming from door side…_

 _Kumud(softly)—ye hospital nahi thumara bedroom hai Beta…_

 _Abhijeet seeing Kumud & trying to sit properly…_

 _Kumud - ek Minute , mai help karti hu.._

 _Kumud helps him to sit properly & sit beside him…_

 _Kumud—tou , ab mere bête ki tabiyat kaisi hai…?_

 _Abhijeet (low tone)—I am fine…bass thoda sar mei dard hai.._

 _Kumud—koi baat nahi , doctor ne kaha hai ki , thoda time lagega lekin dheere dheere ye pain bhi chala jayega…_

 _Abhijeet—vaise ye jagah kuch alag lag rahi hai …cold aur peaceful..…_

 _Kumud—you are right Abhijeet , ye jagah bahut khoobsurat hai , yaha thume bahut accha lagega…you know , we are in lake city Nainitaal…_

 _Abhijeet (confused)—Nainitaal….mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha.._

 _Abhijeet starts thinking & feeling headache , Kumud gets tense on seeing him getting panic…_

 _Kumud—Abhijeet tum jyada mat socho beta…._

 _Abhijeet—lekin mujhe kuch yaad nahi aa raha…_

 _Kumud—Abhijeet , kyuki hum pahli baar yaha aaye hai Beta…issliye thume yaad nahi aa raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet (confused)—pahli baar…._

 _Kumud—ha Abhijeet…..hum log Delhi rahte the , lekin thumare iss accident ke baad AArav aur maine decide kiya , ki hum log vapas nahi jayega aur hum thume lekar yaha aa gaye…._

 _Abhijeet feels angry on him because he is not getting anything , everything is totally new & confusing for him..…_

 _Abhijeet (irritated)—aap plz jaye yaha se….mujhe akela chod dijiye..plz jaye.._

 _Kumud—Abhijeet kya baat hai beta , tum panic kyu ho rahe ho beta... thumari tabiyat bigad jayegi aur tumne morning se kuch khaya bhi nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet (loudly)—mujhe kuch nahi chahye….aap plz jaye.._

 _Kumud (softly)—Abhijeet relax beta aur mai yaha se nahi jaungi…..thume abhi medicine bhi leni hai aur issliye thume ye soup pina padega…_

 _Abhijeet (angry)—maine kaha na…aap jaye yaha se….mujhe koi soup voup nahi pina…plz leave me alone.._

 _Kumud (sadly)—theek hai…thume kuch nahi khana tou mai bhi kuch nahi khaungi…jyada se jyada kya hoga , itni jaldi mar tou nahi jaungi…._

 _Abhijeet feels bad but doesn't look at her , Kumud seeing him & tears comes in her eyes…_

 _Kumud (teary)—mai janti hu Beta , tum iss waqut takleef mei ho , lekin thume aise dekhkar hum bhi kam takleef mei nahi hai…kitna waqut beet gaya kisi ne Maa kah kar nahi bulaya…socha thaa , ab sayad vo takleef dur ho jayegi ….lekin…(Kumud wipes her tears)….tum tou sab kuch bhool gaye ho beta lekin hum kaise apne bête ko bhool jaye…_

 _Abhijeet seeing her wiping her tears & feeling sad for her.._

 _Abhijeet—I am sorry…..mai kisi ko hurt nahi karna chahta lekin ….meri kuch samjh nahi aa raha…aisa lagta hai , mai bilkul akela ho gaya…charo taraf bass dark hi lagta hai…_

 _Kumud grabs his palm softly…._

 _Kumud—aisa nahi hai Beta….hum hai na , thumare parents…I know ki thoda mushkil hai lekin ek baar try tou karo….hame ek chance tou do beta apne kareeb aane ka…agar tumne apni memory khoyi hai tou hamne bhi apna beta kho diya…ab kya tum ek Maa ko uska beta vapas nahi karoge…ek Maa ko aise he tadpata chod doge…jo sirf apne bête ko apne pass kush dekhna chahti hai , apne bête ke sath apne sapno ko jina chahti hai ..(Kumud starts crying) plz beta…._

 _Abhijeet (worried)—I am sorry…aap plz roye mat plz…_

 _Kumud—tum khud ko ek chance tou do Beta , phir se life mei vapas aane ka , zindgi jine ka , apne Mom- Dad ko ek chance do….plz Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone)—mai koshish karunga…par aap ab , plz aise mat royega…mujhe bilkul accha nahi lagta_

 _Kumud (wipes her tears)—ab jab mera beta mere sath hai , tou ab vo mujhe rone thode hi dega…hai na…_

 _Abhijeet smiles & Kumud hug him lovingly…..Abhijeet feeling a motherly concern & love towards him & decide to give a chance not only Aarav & Kumud but himself too…._

 _Kumud gets separate & added in caring tone..…_

 _Kumud—chalo abhi fresh ho jao , mai thumari help kar deti hu…_

 _Abhijeet (feeling uncomfortable)—nahi mai manage kar lunga…._

 _Kumud (smiling)— mera beta bhi kitna shy hai….apni Maa se sarmata hai…accha theek hai , jao lekin aaram se aur koi zarrorat ho bata dena…_

 _Abhijeet nodded & Kumud helps him to stand , Abhijeet trying to walk & with help of Kumud enters in washroom….._

 _Kumud (lovingly)—bilkul mere Arjun jaisa hai…._

 _..._

 _After some time Abhijeet comes out & Kumud helps him to sit & then feeds him ..._

 _Kumud—chalo Abhijeet , ab medicine lo aur rest karo…theek hai…_

 _Abhijeet takes medicine , Kumud lay him down on bed carefully & covered him properly with quilt…._

 _Kumud(caressing his hair)—good night baccha…_

 _Kumud kissed on his forehead & about to move suddenly Abhijeet grabs her wrist…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone)—aap bhi dinner kar lena…_

 _Kumud(naughty tone) —accha lekin sirf Mai ….thumare Dad ka kya ..ha..._

 _Abhijeet—Dad…vo kaha hai…?_

 _Kumud—beta hum log aaj hi shift hue hai aur bahut sare arrangements abhi bhi baki hai , bass thumare Dad vahi sab karne mei lage hai….accha ab aur baate nahi , hum kal baat karege abhi tum rest karo…aur jayada mat sochna theek hai…sweet dreams my son.._

 _Abhijeet close his eyes & Kumud left with a sweet smile on her lips…._

 _Kumud comes out in hall & seeing Aarav is working on laptop…_

 _Kumud—aap kab aaye….Abhijeet aapke bare mei puch raha thaa…_

 _Aarav (happy)—what…Abhijeet mere bare mei puch raha thaa….wow…iska matlab vo hame apnanae lage hai…_

 _Kumud—ha lekin abhi thoda time lagega…_

 _Aarav—its ok Kumud…we can wait…hame hamara beta vapas mil raha hai , isske liye hum thoda wait tou kar hi sakte hai…._

 _Kumud—yes…you are right…bdw ab kya kar rahe ho…pahle dinner kar lete hai baad mei ye sab karte rahna…_

 _Aarav—ary bass samjho ho gaya…thodi formalities hai bass vahi complete kar raha hu…_

 _Kumud(softly)—vaise thanks Aarav…_

 _Aarav (caring)—aur vo kissliye….?_

 _Kumud—yaha aane ke liye…..tumne meri baat maani aur hum yaha shift ho gaye….uske liye thanks…ab hum yaha Abhijeet ke sath apni nayi life start karege….mujhe ummid hai , Abhijeet bahut jald hame puri tarah se accept kar lega …_

 _Aarav(lovingly)—I hope so…aur vaise bhi , mera thumare siwa koi nahi hai Kumud…aur thumari kushi Abhijeet hai …issliye mujhe tou ye sab karna hi thaa aur phir , Abhijeet ke hamare sath rahne se , mujhe bhi tou mera beta vapas mil raha hai…._

 _Kumud—aur aap dekhna , hamari kushiya phir se loot aayegi..…ab chaliye baki baate baad mei , abhi dinner kar lete hai…_

 _Aarav—ok...bdw servants kaha hai….?_

 _Kumud—Sujan abhi gayi hai aur Hemant evening mei hi chala gaya thaa …aur vaise bhi , mai nahi chahti ki abhi koi bhi Abhijeet se mile…jab tak vo theek nahi ho jata , hame bahut careful rahna hoga.._

 _Aarav- ha ye tumne accha kiya…chalo dineer kar lete hai…_

 _Aarav & Kumud stood up & moving towards dinning table….._

* * *

 **In SUHANPUR ,**

 _Pradyuman showing Palace to Daya ….Daya is feeling happy & sad too because today his ABHI is not with him…Pradyuman shows a huge & beautiful room to Daya , filled with so many toys , books & small chairs…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya ye thamara aur Abhijeet ka room thaa…iss room mei har vo cheez hai , jo baccho ko pyari hoti hai…._

 _Daya (happy)—hum dono sath rahte the…_

 _Pradyuman (lovingly)—sath…ary rum Abhjeet ke alawa aur kisi ke sath khelna bhi pasand nahi karte the….har waqut bass ABHI chahye…Abhijeet toys se khelta thaa aur thumare liye thumara ABHI hi toy thaa…(added with little laugh) chalta phirta hasta bolta toy…_

 _Daya—kya Bade Papa…ab mai ABHI ko itna bhi tang nahi karta hunga…_

 _Pradyuman—tang….Daya tumne chota baccha dekha hai , jo hazaro ki bheed mei bhi , apni Maa ko pachaan leta hai…..vaise hi thumare liye Abhjeet thaa….jab tum bahut chote the chal nahi sakte the , tou hum thume godh mei lekar goomte the aur dusro baccho ko khelta dekhkar tum bahut kush hote the lekin jab Abhijeet vaha hota thaa naa , tou thume sambhalne mushkil ho jata thaa….bass godh mei se utarkar Abhijeet ke pass baghne ki koshish karte the…_

 _Daya smiles & Pradyuman added….bahut tang karte the dono milkar…_

 _Daya—ABHI bhi bahut naughty thaa….?_

 _Pradyuman(lovingly)—bahut…vo bahut ziddi aur gussel bhi thaa…._

 _Daya—vo tou ab bhi hai…accha aur kuch bataye na mere aur ABHI ke bachapan ke bare mei…_

 _Pradyuman sits on a huge soft bed & Daya too sit beside him…._

 _Pradyuman(dreamy tone)—thumara bachpan….lagta hai kal hi ki baat hai…tum Sameer aur Abhijeet sath mei khela karte the….aur Sameer ki Abhijeet se fight ho jati thee….lekin chahe jo bhi ho….Daya tou uske ABHI ki hi side lega…_

 _Daya (surprised)—accha ….ABHI , Sameer se fight bi karta thaa…!_

 _Abhijeet—ary bahut….uska gussa hamesha uski naak par rahta thaa…kisi ki nahi sunta thaa….bahut ziddi thaa…._

 _Daya(lovingly)—ziddi thaa nahi Bade Papa….vo ab bhi bahut ziddi hai….accha vo mujh par bhi gusssa karta thaa…_

 _Pradyuman—tum par…..kabhi nahi….ha lekin mujh par gussa ho jata thaa…_

 _Daya(shocked)—aap par bhi….lekin kyu..?_

 _Pradyuman—jante ho thumara naam Ladoo Abhijeet ne hi rakha thaa…kahta thaa uska Daya ek dum gol gol meethe ladoo jaisa hai….aur palace mei sab thume ladoo hi bulate the …ek din maine Abhijeet se kaha , ki Daya tou sweet sweet candy jaisa hai aur mai usse candy bulaunga…..to bass Abhijeet mujh par hi gussa ho gaya aur mujhse katti kar li…_

 _Daya (smiling)—kya….ye ABHI bhi na….vaise mujhe yaad hai jab bhi aap mujhe candy bulate the ABHI bahut chid jata thaa….vaise mujhe tou ye naam pasand hai….(lovingly ) lekin ladoo jyada pasand hai.._

 _Pradyuman—Daya sab theek ho jayega beta….ek din tume ladoo bulane wala phir se hamare sath hoga…_

 _Daya (sadly)—mai bhi ussi din ka wait kar raha hu….(added in fresh tone) accha bade Papa , yaha library bhi hai na…_

 _Pradyuman—ha library bhi hai ….lekin uska bhi ek kiss hai , thumre Abhijeet aur Sameer ka…._

 _Daya & Pradyuamn completely involved in their talks & feeling a soothe in their heart…their past was bad but not completely some good memories had too in their past…_

 _.__

 _Days going on & Daya trying to live without his brother…..He is living like a Prince but sometimes really feels sad , he is trying to involve himself in studies & work but Pradyuman doesn't give much burden on him as his nephew is really too young to bear all the responsibilities…Pradyuman tells his responsibilities towards his peoples but not giving him much pressure…_

 _Daya is walking in garden with Ramesh who is talking with gardener about new plants & giving him some advice suddenly they hears a soft but respectful tone..._

 _Raju—Chote Kuvar ki jai ho…(Raju touches Daya's feet)…_

 _Daya(shocked)—ary Raju…tum yaha.._

 _Raju(happy)— ha Vo AAji sahab ne kaha mai aapse mil sakta hu , tou mai aa gaya …._

 _Daya(confused)—Aaji sahab…ye kon hai…_

 _Ramesh—Aaji sahab aapke Bade Papa hai Daya baba….gaov ke log unhe AAji sahab kahte hai…._

 _Daya—accha…ary ye tou batao ab tou koi thumare Bhai ko nahi marta na…_

 _Raju—nahi Chote Kuvar….aur issliye mai aapko sukriya kahna aaya hu…aapki vajah se ab sab theek hai….Maa ne kaha thaa , jab hamare Kuvar SUHANPUR aa jayege , tab sab theek ho jayega….aur dekhye sab kuch theek ho gaya…._

 _Daya—ye tou bahut acchi baat hai….ary tum khade kyu ho baito…aur plz ye baar baar mere pair mat chua karo…_

 _Raju—lekin aap tou hamare Malik hai…hamre Kuvar hai aap…_

 _Daya—lekin ye kisne kaha , ki apne Kuvar ke pair chune chahye…._

 _Raju(scared)—lekin…_

 _Daya—maine kaha na….nahi…_

 _Raju(hesitate)—ji theek hai…_

 _Daya—ary baito na…._

 _Raju sits on ground …_

 _Daya—tum niche kyu baito ho….mere sath baitho…garden mei ye chair baithne ke liye hai dekhne ke liye nahi…_

 _Raju—lekin mai aapke sath kaise….mai niche hi theek hu Chote Kuvar…._

 _Daya—theek hai phir mai bhi niche baith jata hu…_

 _Daya sits on ground & Raju gets scared, Ramesh & Gardener seeing him with shock…_

 _Raju(scared)—Chote Kuvar , aap yaha mat baitye…_

 _Daya—kyu…ye mera palace hai , mai jaha chahe baith sakta hu…_

 _Raju—lekin.._

 _Daya- ary ab ye sab chodo aur batao , thumare baba kaise hai….unki tabiyat ab thek hai na….aur plz daro mat…thume koi kuch nahi kahega aur hum dono tou same age ke hai na….like friends.._

 _Raju(happy)—friends…_

 _Daya—ary ab aise hi dekhte rahoge…batao na thumare Baba kaise hai aur thumara bhai .._

 _Raju—Baba ab theek hai , doctor ne kaha hai thode din aaram karna padega…._

 _Daya—iss village mei acche doctor hai…?_

 _Ramesh—Daya Baba , yaha hospital hai , aapke Dada ji ne banwaya thaa…_

 _Daya—ohh…(to Raju) aur thmara Bhai.._

 _Raju—mere bhai mujhse do saal bada hai, Inter pass kiya hai usne aur ab apni dukan kholna chahta hai… bass baba theek ho jaye , tou kuch paise jodkar Bhai apna kaam shuru karega…_

 _Daya—ye tou acchi baat hai…(to Ramesh) ary Ramesh bahut bhook lagi hai , jara kuch khane ko magva do…_

 _Ramesh—theek hai Daya Baba , mai abhi kuch bijhwata hu.._

 _Daya gets involve in talking with Raju & soon servent serves pakodas & tea…._

 _Daya starts eating & Raju stood up…_

 _Raju—mai chalta hu Chote Kuvar.._

 _Daya—ary….pahle kuch kha tou lo….maine hum dono ke liye magvaye hai…_

 _Raju(hesitate)—nahi Chote Kuvar….mai ye nahi kha sakta.._

 _Daya—kyu…ab khane mei kya problem hai…_

 _Raju—nahi Chote Kuvar…app mujhe jane dijiye…._

 _Daya—kya baat hai Raju…thume ye pasand nahi…kuch aur magvau..?_

 _Raju—aise baat nahi hai Chote Kuvar….mai ye sab kaise kha sakta hu…jabki mera parivaar …_

 _Daya – Raju tum bhi na….accha ye samjho thumare Chote Kuvar kah rahe hai , issliye thume khana padega…_

 _Raju takes one Pakoda & starts eating slowly….Daya do some signal to Ramesh & soon Ramesh return with a packet & handed to Daya who gives it to Raju…_

 _Raju (confused)—ye kya hai Chote Kuvar…_

 _Daya—Raju ye thumari Family ke liye hai…_

 _Raju—lekin mai kaise…_

 _Daya(naughty)—ab jyada nakhre nahi…varna mujhe order dena padega…_

 _Raju feeling hesitate but takes that packet , he feels happy for getting a kind prince for their village …. after some time Ramesh informs Daya about something , Daya left after saying bye to Raju & Raju move towards his home …Raju comes at gate & guard snatched that packet from him.._

 _Guard (angry)—oye , chori kari hai mahal mei…chor kahi ke…kah raha thaa Chote Kuvar ka sukriya kahna aaya hu aur mahal se ye chura kar bhag raha thaa…._

 _Raju(scared)—nahi , maine koi chori nahi ki…ye tou mujhe Chote Kuvar ne diya hai…_

 _Guard(angry)—accha..jhoota kahi ka…(guard opens that packet & seeing Raju with anger)….accha tou khane ki cheeze chura kar bhag raha thaa…ha ha kyu nahi…tum jaise bhooke nange logo se ummid hi kya , ki ja sakti hai…pata nahi kon se gatiya pariwaar.._

 _Raju(teary)—dekhye…mere parivaar ko kuch mat kahye…_

 _Guard(loudly)—accha jaban chalata hai…_

 _Guards pushed Raju but before he fell down, two strong arms save him…_

 _Pradyuman(to Guard in strict tone)—aise baat karte hai baccho se….thumari himmat kaise hui , bacche se iss tarah pesh aane ki.._

 _Guard(scared)—Aaji sahab vo..vo ye mahal se chori karke bhag raha thaa..._

 _Raju(teary)—nahi AAji sahab..maine koi chori nahi ki….ye tou mujhe Chote Kuvar ne diya thaa…mera vishwass kijiye…._

 _Pradyman(softly)—mujhe tum par vishwass hai bacche…jo baccha majburi mei bhi kisi ke agge hath nahi phailata , vo aur uska pariwaar sach mei imaandaar hai aur tarrif ke kabil bhi...aur mujhe tum par pura vishwaas hai….ab tum jao , andhera hone wala hai , Maa- Baba ghar par intezzar kar rahe hoge…._

 _Pradyuman pat on his cheeks & Raju left with a teary smile on his lips…._

 _Pradyuman(to Guard in warning tone) —agar phir se tumne aise galati ki , tou factory mei kaam karoge….yaha aise guard ki zarroart nahi , jisse baccho se baat karne tak ki akal nahi….aur ek baad yaad akhna..ye Mahal , har ek villager ke liye khula hai…koi bhi yaha Humse , ya Kuvar se milne aa sakta hai….aage se aise galati nahi honi chahye…varna…_

 _Guard nodded with down head & Pradyuman move forward in palace…._

 _Guard(angry murmur)—aur jyada din nahi Pradyuman sahab….ek baar Rajan Ji ka maksad pura ho jaye….phir aap dekhna , mai factory mei nazar zarror aayunga, lekin ek Malik ki tarah aur aap aur aapke Kuvar , ussi factory mei inn gavar logo ke sath majduri karte nazar aaoge….hunh…_

 _..._

 _..._

 **In Niaintaal…**

 _Kumud—Sujan , jaldi se dinner laga do aur uske baad ghar chali jana…aur ha , Abhijeet ka bhi laga dena , vo aaj hamare sath yahi dinner karega…_

 _Sujan—Ji Mam…._

 _Sujan arranged dining table & left….Kumud enters in Abhijeet's room & finds him looking outside from the window…_

 _Kumud—Abhijeet , lagta hai thume ye jahag bahut pasand hai….mostly tum yaha issi window ke pass baithe rahte ho…_

 _Abhijeet—yaha se bahar ka nazara accha lagta hai…issliye.._

 _Kumud—accha chalo ab dinner kar lo…aur aaj tum hamare sath dinner karoge , dinning hall mei …..ab chalo…_

 _Abhijeet & Kumud comes out & AArav seeing them with surprise…_

 _Aarav—ary kya baat hai , aaj hamara beta dining hall mei.._

 _Kumud (happy)—Doctor ne kaha hai , ab Abhijeet ki condition mei kafi improvement hai aur vo dheere dheere chal –phir bhi sakta hai ….issliye maine socha ki , aaj hamara beta , yaha hamare sath dinner kare…_

 _Aarav helps him to sit & three of them starts doing their dinner, Abhijeet seems quiet but Kumud & Aarav trying to involve him in their talks…after taking their dinner …_

 _Kumud(happy)—thanku beta…_

 _Abhijeet—thanks kissliye…?_

 _Kumud—aaj itne dino baad ek family wali feeling aayi hai aur ye sab thumari vajah se…thanku hum dono ki life complete karne ke liye.._

 _Aarav – ha beta…aaj sach mei bahut accha laga…_

 _Abhijeet—aap log ….mai tou bass ye chahta hu ki meri vajah se aapko koi pareshani na ho…_

 _Kumud—tum hamari kushi ho Abhijeet….pareshanni nahi…_

 _Aarav(naughty)—ok , if your permission , I want to say something…_

 _Kumud(naughty)—permission granted.._

 _Three of them smiled & Abhijeet feeling little relax in such a light environment where his parents trying to make him happy…._

 _Aarav—maine socha hai , ab Abhijeet bhi chal sakta hai aur phir itne dino se ghar mei band rahkar , vo bhi bore ho gaya hoga... tou kyu na hum log , aaj night walk par chale…_

 _Kumud(happy)—wow…great idea…( to Abhijeet)…kyu beta chaloge na hamre sath….you'll feel good.._

 _Abhijeet(hesitate)—mai vo…_

 _Aarav—ary chalo beta , thume accha lagega….tou done…hum teeno chal rahe hai night walk par….mai ready hokar aata hu…_

 _Aarav move towards his room & Kumud starts collecting plate from table…_

 _Kumud—Abhjeet beta , jao ready ho jao.._

 _Abhijeet(confused)—ready….kya mujhe change karna padega…._

 _Kumud—Abhijeet….beta bahar bahut thand hai…thume sardi lag jayegi…_

 _Aarav comes out wearing warm clothes…_

 _Aarav—thumari Mom theek kah rahi hai beta…ghar par ab tak thume feel nahi hua hoga , lekin bahar bahut jyada thanda hai…._

 _Kumud—chalo Beta , mai thumare liye kapde nikal deti hu..._

 _Both of them enteres in Abhijeet's room & Kumud gives him warm clothes…_

 _Kumud—ye lo Abhijeet , ye kapde pahan lo…._

 _Abhijeet(hesitate)—vo aap…I mean…_

 _Kumud(lovingly)—Abhijeet …tum bhi na…apni Mom se shy feel karte ho…accha theek hai , tum change kar lo , koi help chahye ho tou aawaz laga dena…_

 _Kumud moves out & Abhijeet starts change his clothes….Aarav enters in his room & Abhijeet gets shocked…_

 _Abhijeet—aap yaha…_

 _Aarav—ary Beta thumari Mom ne beja hai…thumari help ke liye…abhi tum itna movement nahi kar sakte na…._

 _Abhijeet feels uncomfortable but he need help because his wounds still creating problem for him & he is not completely well to do his work.._

 _Soon Abhijeet & Aarav comes out & Kumud seeing them & says in strict tone .._

 _Kumud—Aarav tum bhi na…bahar kitni thand hai aur tumne Abhijeet ko cap tak phanayi….aur khud bhi nahi pahni.._

 _Abhijeet(shocked)—cap..ab iski kya zarrorat hai…?_

 _Kumud makes him wear cap & Aaarv smiles on her care , as he too don't like too wear cap in winters…_

 _Abhijeet—Mom…iski zarroart nahi hai…_

 _Aarav & Kumud gets stunned & their eyes gets fix on Abhijeet's face , who is seeing them with confusion…_

 _Abhijeet—kya hua…maine kuch galat kaha…?_

 _Kumud's eyes gets teary & she instantly wipes her tears but obviously can't hide her tears from Abhijeet & Aarvav…_

 _Abhijeet (sad)—aap ro kyu rahi hai…?_

 _Kumud—ye tou kushi ke aasoo hai Abhijeet….aaj itne dino baad pahli baar tumne mujhe Mom kaha …mai ye ek word sun ne ke liye taras gayi thee….thanku beta…ek Maa ko ye kushi dene ke liye…_

 _Aarav(sadly)—ek Maa ko tou uska beta mil gaya , par pata nahi iss Baap ko kab uska beta apna payega….kab vo bhi mujhe Dad kahkar bulayega…_

 _Abhijeet (teary)—Dad…._

 _Aarav seeing him with tears & insantly hug him , Kumud too stars crying with happiness…._

 _Abhijeet (sadly)- I am sorry…mai aap dono ko kabhi hurt nahi karna chahta thaa…..lekin mai khud ko ready nahi kar paa raha thaa…but I know it was my fault…maine aapko bahut pareshaan kiya na.._

 _Aarav(happy)—nahi Beta…balki tumne tou hamari life ki sabse badi kushi di hai….aaj hame hamara beta vapas kar diya…._

 _Kumud—apni Mom ke gale nahi lagoge beta…aur kitna tarsaoge apni Maa ko…._

 _Abhijeet seeing Kumud watching him with tearful eyes & instantly hug her….Today Aarav & Kumud get back their son in Abhijeet & Abhijeet too starts believe that they are his parents because his memory not giving any hint about his lost relations…._

 _After this sweet parents–son Milan , AArav says in naughty tone to make environment light…_

 _Aarav—ary ab night walk ka kya karna hai..ab tou tumne apne Bete ko topa bhi pahna diya…_

 _Abhijeet(shy)—kya Dad…vaise Mom ye pahna zarrori hai….kitna odd lag raha hai…_

 _Kumudt(strict tone) —ha zarrori hai…aur Abhijeet apni family ki health ke bare mei , mujhe kisi ki nahi sunni….aur aap AArav….apko kya lagta hai , aap bach jayege….aap bhi cap lagye..._

 _Aarav(shocked)—mai bhi…_

 _Kumud gives a tough look to him & Abhijeet smile on Aarav's helpless condition…_

 _Kumud—one minute , mai abhi aayi…_

 _Aarav—lo…ab pata nahi kon sa naya order degi…_

 _Abhijeet smiles & Kumud comes with a flask.._

 _Aarav—ye kya hai Kumud..?_

 _Kumud—isme hot tea hai….Abhijeet pahli baar night walk par ja raha hai , uski tabiyat bhi theek nahi hai aur bahar kitni thand hai , issiye ye flask sath mei lekar chalege…._

 _Aarav(pat on his head with disappointment) —Kumud….hum night walk par ja rahe hai…picnic par nahi…_

 _Kumud—Aarav…plz ..no arguments…we are already late , now move…_

 _Three of them comes out from house & Abhijeet feeling very happy on seeing the beautiful city…..Cold winds are blowing , some people are walking on road , hills looking beautiful glowing in lights….he feels very peaceful & relax…Kumud & Aarav feeling happy too & three of them enjoying sweet & cold weather of lake city Nainitaal…_

 _..._

* * *

 **IN SUHANPUR….**

 _Pradyuman (happy)—Daya…dekho kon aaya hai….?_

 _Daya turn & feeling so much happy on seeing his cousin his bestii Sameer…_

 _Daya (surprised)—Sameer….tu kab aaya…?_

 _Pradyuman—bahut zidd kar raha thaa issliye bulana pada…_

 _Sameer—kya Papa…._

 _Daya & Sameer hug each other & Pradyuman added..._

 _Pradyuman—accha ab tum dono baate karo , mujhe nikalna hoga…urgent work hai…_

 _Daya—bye Bade Papa.._

 _Sameer—bye Papa.._

 _Pradyuman—bye baccho…and no masti…_

 _Both boys smiled & Pradyuman left,,…Daya & Sameer both are happy to meet with each other after a long time…_

 _Ramesh—Daya Baba , aap Sameer Baba ke sath baate karaye , mai aap dono ke liye kuch khane ko lata hu.._

 _Sameer—Ramesh kaka , kuch meetha bhi lana.._

 _Ramesh(smiling)—theek hai Sameer baba…_

 _Daya (showing fake anger)—oye Sameer ke bacche….phone par kah raha thaa , jaldi aayunga aur pure one week baad aaya hai…_

 _Sameer—soory Daya…final exam thaa yaar…varana mai tou kab se India aana chahta thaa…mujhe iss jahag ki bahut yaad aati thee…tujhe yaad hai , hum dono aur Abhijeet milkar kitni masti karte the..._

 _Daya feeling sad & his eyes gets teary , Sameer feels angry on him to hurt his buddy…._

 _Sameer—sorry Daya…mai vo…_

 _Daya(sadly)—ab hum dono akele rah gaye Sameer….ABHI tou pata nahi kaha hoga…_

 _Sameer—you know Daya…Chachi hamesha kahti thee , ki GOD acche logo ki hamesa help karte hai…aur tum dekhna , ek dim hamara Bhai Abhijeet hamare paas vapas aa jayega..phir se hum dono ki fight hogi aur tu hamesha ki tarah Abhijeet ki side lega…_

 _Daya—kya Sameer…tu bhi na….aur tujhe Mom ki ye baat aaj tak yaad hai …_

 _Sameer(lovingly)—mujhe sab yaad hai Daya…apni family ko koi kabhi bhoolta hai kya…_

 _Daya—accha ab jyada senti baate nahi…tu zara ye bata , ab jane ka plan tou nahi hai na.._

 _Sameer (while eating apple)—ary nahi yaar…mere exam finish aur ab mai aage ki studies yahi karne wala hu tere sath aur Papa tou ab vapas jayege nahi….tou mai kaise vapas ja sakta hu…_

 _Daya(teasing tone)—iska matlab ab mujhe apne exam mei bhi tujhe jhelna padega…..phir tou ho gaye mere exam clear…_

 _Sameer—accha ji…jaise itne padhaku hai Chote Kuvar Daya…_

 _Ramesh—ye lijiye….Chote Kuvar aur Kuvar ke liye garma garam nashta…._

 _Sameer—ary wah…yummy…dekhne mei itna accha hai , tou khane mei kitna hoga…Ramesh kaka , aap aisa kijiye thoda aur le aaye varna Daya ke liye isme se tou kuch nahi bachne wala…_

 _Ramesh(naughty)—koi baat nahi Sameer Baba…vaise bhi sayad Daya Baba ko bhook nahi hai…kyu Daya baba…_

 _Daya—Ramesh , tum bhi mil gaye iss Sameer ke sath…_

 _Ramesh—ary nahi nahi …mai tou bass aise hi.._

 _Daya—accha accha theek hai…_

 _Ramesh left & both of them enjoying tasty nashta…_

 _Sameer—Daya , mai apna luggage tere room mei daal deta hu , mujhe alag room mei nahi rahna…aur vaise bhi ek room se dusre room tak jane mei hi subah se sham ho jaye.. ….aur ye palace bhi itna bada hai , ki agar kisi ko zor se lagi ho , tou bathroom doondne se pahle hi…._

 _Daya starts laughing & Sameer enjoying too with him…Jaideep moving in corridor with some guards for checking security arrangements hearing their laughing voices…._

 _Jaideep(happy)- ary kya baat hai Ramesh….aaj tou Chote KUvar bahut kush lag rahe hai…maine pahli baar unhi hasi suni hai.._

 _Ramesh(happy)—aapne bilkul sahi kaha Mukhiya ji….aaj Pradyuman sahab ke bête Sameer Baba aaye hai , issliye Daya Baba itne kush hai…_

 _Jaideep—ary wah..Kuvar Sameer aaye hai…chalo accha hai….kam se kam ab Chote Kuvar thoda kush tou rahege…._

 _Ramesh—bass ab Abhijeet Baba bhi jaldi se mil jaye , tou iss mahal ki kushiya puri tarah se loot aayegi…_

 _Jaideep—vo din bhi zarror aayega Ramesh….zarror aayega…_

 _..._

 _Sameer—accha Daya , vacation mei kaha chaloge…?...hill station ya phir kahi aur…_

 _Daya(sadly)-pata nahi….ABHI ke bina kahi jane ka dil nahi hai…_

 _Sameer(serious)—Daya , Abhijeet thumara Bhai hai aur hum sab jante hai vo tumse kitna pyar karta hai…uske liye thumri kushi se badhkar kuch nahi hai aur tum bhi apne ABHI ko kabhi dukhi nahi dekhna chahoge…phir kyu khud ko takleef dekar apne ABHI ko takleef de rahe ho…vo jaha bhi hoga , uska dil thumari har takleef ko feel karta hoga tou phir kya tum , yahi chahte ho ki Abhijeet dukhi rahe…bolo.._

 _Daya—nahi Sameer…mai bass apne ABHI ko vapas lana chahta hu….mai apne Bhai ko kabhi dukhi nahi dekh sakta…kabhi nahi…_

 _Sameer—tou phir kush raho Daya….mujhe bhi Abhijeet ki yaad aati hai vo mera bhi Bhai hai …..lekin mai janta hu jab vo vapas aayega , tou usse bikul accha nahi lagega ki uske bina uske Daya ko kitni takleef pauchi hai…hum sabko kitna dukh hua hai….usse bahut dukh hoga na ye jankar….issliye hum apne Bhai ko vapas layege lekin kushi kushi….issliye ab no more sad….aur phir GOD hamare sath hai…aur phir luck ka kuch pata nahi Daya , na jane kab kaha , hame hamara Bhai Abhijeet mil jaye…_

 _Daya(confident)—ha Sameer…mai apne ABHI ko vapas zarror lauga…koi bhi usse humse dur nahi kar sakta…_

 _Sameer (happy)—tou phir done….ek baar Papa se bhi puch lete hai…phir planning karte hai ki iss baar hum vacation mei kaha jayege…_

 _Daya—Sameer , plz Rajasthaan ka naam mat lena…mujhe pata hai , teri first choice vahi hogi….winters mei theek hai lekin abhi tou bilkul nahi.._

 _Sameer—tou fir hill station chalege….tu ek baar ha tou kar….bahut maza aayega.._

 _Daya—dekh Sameer , mujhe abhi iss bare mei kuch nahi sochna….ek baar exam finish ho jaye uske baad , Bade Papa mujhe SUHANPUR aur baki villages ke bare mei guide karege…yaha bhi tou kaam hoga na….hum aise goomne nahi ja sakte yaar…._

 _Sameer—vo tou dekha jayega….abhi mujhe jaldi se apne room dikha…bachpan mei dekha thaa , ab tou ye palace meri samjh se bahar ho gaya….lagta hai kuch din sath mei guard ko lekar goomna padega…varna mai apne hi ghar mei kho jaunga…_

 _Daya(naughty)—accha hai , kuch din tou teri faltu batto se shanty milegi…_

 _Sameer(naughty)—vo ab kabhi nahi milne wali…_

 _Daya & Sameer starts laughing & move towards Duo's room….._

 _..._

* * *

 **In Nainitaal—**

 _Kumud enters in Abhijeet's room with a glass of milk…._

 _Kumud —Abhijeet beta pahle ye milk finish karo uske baad ye book padhna…._

 _Abhijeet—Mom plz…I don't like milk…_

 _Kumud (strict)—Abhijeet…finish it now…ok…_

 _Abhijeet making faces & somehow finish the milk…._

 _Abhijeet—kya Mom…mujhe milk accha nahi lagta…_

 _Kumud—I know…but ye zarrori hai …ok…accha suno….thumare Dad ne baat ki hai thumare aage ki studies ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet become silent , Kumud softly grabs his palm.._

 _Kumud—sab theek ho jayega Abhijeet…thume tension lene ki zarrorat nahi hai…next session mei thume admission mil jayega….bass kuch formalities hogi aur exams…._

 _Abhijeet feeling sad & Kumud takes him in soft hug…_

 _Abhijeet(teary)—mujhe sab kuch yaad karna hai Mom….kab yaad aayega mujhe mera past..kab..?_

 _Kumud (thinking)—I am sorry Abhijeet , mai thumari har khyasish (wish) puri kar sakti hu , bass ek yahi nahi….aur mai nahi chahti ki thume kabhi bhi kuch yaad aaye….aur agar kabhi thumara past thumare samne aa bhi gaya , tou mai usse tum tak pauchne nahi dugi….ab tum hamare Bete ho Abhijeet…aur ab mai thume vapas nahi kar sakti…ksi ko bhi nahi…Maine AArav se proise zarror kiya hai Abhijeet , lekin ek Maa apne bête ke liye koi bhi promise tod sakti hai…_

… _._

 _.._

 _Days are rolling on & 18 months has passed till now , no information about Abhijeet but Daya , Pradyuman & others don't lose their hope…. In SUHANPUR , Daya is busy with Pradyuman & Sameer & learnig so many things …..As being a Prince he is playing his all responsbilities towards his peoples & waiting for his ABHI …. Pradyuman too stay in contacts with Police & hired a detective to track Rajan & Malika…he too looking for Abhijeet & Jaideep getting engage his men in other villages to find out Abhijeet…._

 _In Nainitaal , Abhijeet trying to accept his new life & gradually feeling comfortable too in his new world …He joins college & feeling alone but his quiet & attractive personality attracts others & he become a popular guy in his college , peoples wants to come close to him but he loves to live in his bounded shell…He doesn't like crowd around him & not allowed anyone to come close to him but only one guy named Surya gets that place…he is son of Aarav's friend who doesn't know about Abhijeet's past but knows only about his memory loss…Surya really close to Abhijeet & Abhijeet shares his feeling with Surya which he can't share even with his parents….._

 _Some ducks are enjoying swimming in lake & two boy of age 17 sitting under a tree…_

 _Surya(trying to cheer him)—Abhijeet , tu kyu ye sab sochta rahta hai…yaar vo bass ek dream hai…just a dream…_

 _Abhijeet (tense)-I really don't know Surya….ki uss dream ka mujhse kya connection hai….lekin pichle kuch dino se mai continuously vahi ek sapna dekh raha hu…..I am really feeling disturbed yaar…_

 _Surya—Abhijeet , tu jyada mat soch…you know very well ki Uncle Aunty tujhe lekar kitna tense rahte hai…and it's just a dream yaar , don't take it serious..…_

 _Abhijeet(confused)—pata nahi…har baar vahi face nazar aata hai….vo boy almost 15 years ka hoga…fair color , gol sa chehra…badi badi eyes…aisa lagta hai , mai usse janta hu…bahut acche se janta hu…._

 _Surya—ho sakta hai , tu usse memory loss se pahle janta ho…_

 _Abhijeet—pata nahi , lekin mei usse bhool nahi paa raha hu….sapne mei jaise vo mujhe dekhta hai , aisa lagta hai vo mere bahut close hai…koi bahut apna…  
_

 _Surya—Abhijeet jyada mat soch….vo bass ek dream thaa aur kuch nahi…just forget about it… aur agar jyada problem feel hoti hai , tou apne parents ko sab bata de…vo pahle hi teri health ko lekar tense rahte hai …_

 _Abhijeet(sadly)—I know Surya & that's why , I can't share with them yaar…vo aur tense ho jayege…._

 _Surya—tou phir ab tu bhi jyada mat soch….aur apni practice par concentrate kar….next week se competition start ho raha hai & you've to win…._

 _Abhijeet—I'll try…._

 _Surya(excited)—accha aaj evening mei Trump Club chlae…mere pass vaha ka entry card hai…_

 _Abhijeet—Club… nahi yaar…..(added in irritating tone) vaise bhi teri vo crazy sister Anjali ne mera dimmag khrab kar rakha hai…uski demand hai , Silver Theatre ki do ticket lakar do , varna meri Mom ko bata degi , ki hum last week Bike se "Wonder zone" gaye the….aur meri Mom ye sunte hi , mera kya haal karegi , ye tu acche se janta hai…_

 _Surya—ary don't worry yaar uski tickets ka arrangement mai kara dunga , vo Uncle , Aunty se kuch nahi kahegi…_

 _Abhijeet—plz Surya , kaise bhi karke uski tickets ka arrangement kara dena….varna meri khair nahi…tujhe tou pata hai , mujhe Bike chalana allowed nahi hai…_

 _Surya(naughty)—pata hai….issliye tou , tera driver hamesha tere aage piche goomta rahta hai….ek number ka detective samjhta hai kud ko…_

 _Abhijeet (irritated)—issliye tou Mom ne usse rakha hai…mai tang aa gaya hu uss se…jaha jao usse sath lekar chalo , kisi aur ke sath nahi ja sakte , bass apni car mei aur vo bhi uss driver ke sath…._

 _Surya(trying to make him understand)—Abhijeet , tere parents uss accident ke baad , tere liye kuch jyada over protective ho gaye hai….isssliye vo tujhe hamesha apni nazar mei rakhna chahte hai…..aisa hota hai yaar , parents baccho ki safety ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai…._

 _Abhijeet—I understand…issliye tou mai nahi chahta ki unhe uss Bike wale incident ka pata chale.._

 _Surya(caring tone)—nahi chalega…vaise aaj tujhe jaldi jana thaa na….kyu...?_

 _Abhijeet(tense)—OMG…mai tou bhool hi gaya….Mom ne kaha thaa , jaldi aane ke liye , unhe mere sath shopping jana hai…do din baad Dad ka birthday hai na issliye…_

 _Surya—tou phir jaldi nikal , agar ek do minute bhi late ho gaya na , tou Aunty pareshaan ho jayegi…_

 _Abhijeet (hurriedly)—ok Bye yaar,…._

 _Abhijeet left & Surya gets busy in his phone…_

 _Abhijeet sits in his car & Driver too but suddenly Driver's phone starts ringing…_

 _Driver —ha Madam…ji Abhijeet baba hai sath mei ... ji mai unhe ghar hi laa raha hu...ok madam..ji...…_

 _Kumud cut the call & Abhijeet says to Driver in strict tone…_

 _Abhijeet—tum kya thodi speed nahi badha sakte …Mom mera wait kar rahi hai…_

 _Driver—sorry Abhijeet Baba , lekin Madam ka hi order , jab aap Car mei ho tou fast driving nahi karni hai…_

 _Abhijeet(murmur)—bada aaya…theek se gadi bhi chalani nahi aati…_

 _Driver hears his murmur but strictly following his Madam's order & Abhijeet sitting helplessly in car except showing his anger , he can't do anything…_

 _..._

* * *

 **In Suhanpur..**

 _Pradyuman is talking on phone with someone…_

 _Pradyuman—theek hai , hum ek baar dekh lete hai…ok…aap arrangements karva dijiye...ok…bye.._

 _Sameer hearing his talks as he is sitting in hall with his father and Daya is busy in studies because next day he has his last exam..._

 _Sameer—kya hua Papa , aap kahi ja rahe hai…?_

 _Pradyuman—ha…kuch zarrori kaam thaa , Nainitaal ja raha hu kuch dino ke liye…_

 _Sameer(excited)—wow…Nainitaal…Papa mujhe bhi jana hai…plz Papa…_

 _Pradyuman—lekin Sameer beta , mai vaha kaam se ja raha hu…..tum kaise..I mean mai tou busy rahunga na…phir tum vaha ..._

 _Sameer—don't worry Papa , aap aaram se apna kaam karna , mere sath Daya hoga na….hum dono sath ho tou kisi aur ki zarrorat nahi hai…._

 _Pradyuman(teasing his son)—accha ji….lekin Daya ka tou exam hai na...  
_

 _Sameer- Daya ka last exam kal hai Papa..._

 _Pradyuman- lekin Sameer..._

 _Sameer (requesting)- plz Papa….mai kab se kahi goomne jana chahta thaa , lekin har baar plan cancel ho jata hai…plz Papa iss baar tou le chaliye na….plz…mujhe Naintaal dekhna hai…it's a beautiful Place…_

 _Pradyuman(trying to make him understand)- lekin Sameer beta..._

 _Sameer - plzzzzzz..._

 _Pradyuman(smiles)—theek hai…tum aur Daya apni packing kar lo , do din baad hame nikalna hai.._

 _Sameer happly hug his father & ran towards Daya's room…_

 _Sameer(loudly)—Dayaaa…hum goomne ja rahe hai….._

… _.._

* * *

… _..to be continued…_

To know more stay tuned….Keep supporting guys…

Take Care.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello friends…I know , I am late but exam thaa issliye update nahi kar payi…sorry.

 **Duo's girl Mahi , Luvduo ND purvi , luvcidduodosti , sonu ,masooma ansari93 , shikah Sharma , Rocking Duo ,SGJ , Daya's lover , JyotiA , Priya , saachi , ansha**

 **Thanku so much for your Reviews friends..**

 **GD** —thanku so much for your precious words…I've no words to give you back for your encouragement. You are my inspiration...Stay blessed Dada .

 **GUEST** —dear , sabse pahle sorry from my side for late update …& A big thanku for your support my friend..Thanku so much…

 **lalit** \- sorry dear :( ab tou happy na , update jo kar diya...keep smiling :)

 **All GUEST** reviewers, Thanku so much ..

 **Vaise tou mujhe aap sabhi Duo readers se kuch baat karni thee , lekin already update late ho chukka hai issliye aaj nahi, but next update will come on Saturday , tab aapse baat karungi…**

 **Now you enjoy this one & I hope, aapko theek thak lage..**

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 _Sameer feels so much happy & moving towards Daya's room to inform him , he enters in his room but finds him nowhere & sees Ramesh is arranging Daya's room , he comes close to Ramesh & asks…_

 _Sameer - Ramesh kaka , ye Daya kaha hai….?_

 _Ramesh- Daya baba tou garden mei baithe padh rahe hai …kal unka aakhiri paper hai na….vaise Sameer baba aapko kuch kaam thaa kya ..?_

 _Sameer- Ha Ramesh…mujhe Daya ko ek goodnews deni hai.._

 _Ramesh(excited)- Goodnews matlab koi kushi ki baat hai.._

 _Sameer—ha kuch aisa hi hai…actually , Papa kisi kaam se Nainitaal ja rahe hai aur tum tou jante ho, kitna time ho gaya hai lekin Daya SUHANPUR se bahar hi nahi gaya…(added in sad tone) Maine bhi kitna kaha kahi bahar chalne ke liye lekin har baar koi na koi bahana banakar taal deta hai aur Papa bhi busy rahte hai , tou vo bhi kuch nahi kahte …lekin iss baar hum Papa ke sath ja rahe hai , unhe bhi koi tension nahi rahegi aur iss bahane hum goom bhi aayege…_

 _Ramesh (happy)- Ye tou bahaut accha socha hai aapne Sameer baba…mai khud chahta hu Daya baba thoda bahar niklae , duniya dekhe kush rahe lekin unhone khud ko yahi kaid kar liya hai…_

 _Sameer- Don't worry kaka…iss baar mai Daya ko mana kar rahunga….ary mai jab se India aaya hu , na tou Daya kahi bahar gaya na hi Papa kahi gaye hai aur na mujhe kahi goomane le gaye….mai janta hu Abhijeet ke bina hum sabke liye ye bahut mushkil time hai lekin Abhijeet bhi tou ye nahi chahta hoga , ki hum sab iss tarah bilkul uddas hokar baith jaye….aur mai tou bass Daya ko kush dekhna chahta hu…_

 _Ramesh- Sab theek ho jayega Sameer baba…aur Abhijeet baba bhi jaldi vapas aa jayege…_

 _Sameer—mujhe bhi yahi vishwass hai Kaka…..Accha Ramesh kaka , mai jara Daya ko ye news dekar aata hu , abhi tou usse manane mei bhi , mujhe hi mehnat karni padegi…_

 _Sameer left & Ramesh does silent prayer for Duo in heart…._

 _Sameer is about to enter in garden suddenly he hears some one calling his name, he turns & find Pradyuman is there…_

 _Sameer—kya hua Papa…_

 _Pradyuman- Sameer tum Daya ke pass ja rahe ho.._

 _Sameer- Ha Papa…vo hum log Nainitaal ja rahe hai , tou bass yahi baatne ja raha thaa.._

 _Pradyuman- Sameer abhi tum Daya ko ye sab mat batao.._

 _Sameer (confused) - Lekin kyu Papa…?_

 _Pradyuman - Actually Sameer Plan thoda delay ho gaya hai beta…_

 _Sameer (sadly) - What….Papa , kahi aapne hame le jane ka plan tou cancel nahi kar diya…_

 _Pradyuman- Nahi Sameer aisi baat nahi hai beta…hum teeno Naintaal zarror jayege , lekin abhi maine meeting kuch dino ke liye postpone kar di hai…._

 _Sameer- Lekin kyu Papa..?_

 _Pradyuman- Sameer , actually next month Abhijeet ka 18_ _th_ _birthday hai and it's really a big day for all of us … SUHANPUR ko uska naya Raja milega aur issi ko lekar bahut sara kaam karna hai , bass kuch important appointments the issliye abhi mai Naintaal nahi ja sakta , pahle yaha ka kaam pura ho jaye…ye bahut important event hai beta …_

 _Sameer- I know Papa…Abhijeet ka birthday hai aur Ramesh kaka ne bhi bataya thaa ki , uss din ke liye abhi se prepration hone lagi hai….village mei bhi renovation ka kamm chal raha hai, I can understand…lekin agar Abhjeet bhi sath hota tou kitna accha hota…_

 _Pradyuman- Abhijeet bahut jald hamare sath hoga Sameer , mujhe yakeen hai Bagwaan hame hamara Abhijeet zarror vapas kar dege….lekin abhi tum , Daya ko Niaitaal trip ke bare mei kuch nahi kahoge.._

 _Sameer—theek hai Papa….lekin hum phir Naintaal kab jayege.?._

 _Pradyuman- Next week hum teeno Nainitaal jayege…..ab kush.._

 _Sameer (happy)- Bahut…_

 _Sameer smiles & starts thinking how he'll prepare Daya for this trip…._

 _A man is moving in corridor & seems in anger , he is continuously murmuring something in irritation…_

 _Deepak - Ek tou meri samjh mei nahi aata log gharo mei dogs kyu palte hai…ye bhi koi ghar mei rakhne ki cheez hai…_

" _Ary kya hua Deepak…akela akela kyu bol raha hai aur itne gusse mei kyu hai…" Pradyuman says while coming towards Deepak who is looking angry & irritated…_

 _Deepak (irritated tone)- Pahle mujhe ye batao Pradyuman , iss Palace me ye dogs kaha se aaye , pahle tou koi dog nahi thaa….aur kya pahle se iss Palace mei janvaro ki kami hai , jo itne bade bade dogs paal liye hai…ek tou pahle se hi iss Palace mei itne sare ghode(horse) hai aur phir Daya ne apna ek chota sa zoo bana liya hai , najana kon kon se animals paal rakhe hai usne aur tou aur birds ka bhi zoo bana liya hai…chalo ye sab tou theek hai , lekin ab ye dogs yaha kya kar rahe hai, vo bhi Palace ke andar….iss Mahal mei pahle se hi bahut sare security guard hai , phir inn dogs ki kya zarroart hai…?… tum jante ho na mujhe dogs se allergy hai… I hate dogs…_

 _Pradyuman (enjoying Deepak's anger)- Ary Deepak tu bhi kabhi kabhi bilkul bacha ban jata hai , ary yaar Daya ne Palace mei zoo bana rahka hai uske aur unn ghodo ke bare mei , Mai kuch nahi kah sakta ….jata tak baat unn horses ki hai tou Ghode tou Baba ke time se hai , ab Royal families mei horse rakhne ka tradition hi hota hai , at least mujhe tou yahi pata hai aur rahi baat dogs ki…tou ye Daya ne nahi Sameer ne magvaye hai…Sameer ko dogs bhaut pasand hai aur Daya ko tou pahle se hi animals pasand hai bass rakh liye dogs bhi…_

 _Deepak- Tum ek kaam aro Pradyuman , iss Palace se logo ko nikalkar yaha bhi animals ko hi rakh lo kyuki iss family ke baccho ko animals se kuch jyada hi payar hai …..abhi tou Daya aur Sameer ne milkar iss zoo bana rakha hai mujhe tou dar hai ki , jab Abhijeet vapas aayega tou vo kahi Lion he na paal le….uski tou pasand bhi aisi dangerous hi hogi aur phir SUANPUR ke King ko , kon rok sakta hai…_

 _Pradyuman (added in naughty tone)- Kya Deepak tu bhi kammal karta hai yaar….(added in dreamy tone) lekin kash aisa ho jaye yaar…ek baar Abhijeet vapas aa jaye , phir vo chahe Sher pale ya Chita hame sab manjoor hai…_

 _Deepak (shocked)—Kya…..tum Mahal mei Lion rakhna chate ho …_

 _Pradyuman - Mai tou bass Abhijeet ko iss Palace mei dekhna chahta hu….(feeling sad) pata nahi kaha hoga mera beta , kis haal mei hoga….Daya ko tou tasali deta rahta hu lekin mai khud tootne laga hu Deepak…_

 _Deepak(serious)- Nahi Pradyuman tum aise toot nahi skate …..ek tum hi Daya ko aur iss Virasat ko sambahl sakte ho , Abhijeet ki vapasi hum sab chahte hai lekin hum sab , kahi na kahi ye baat maan bhi chuke hai ki sayad ab Kabhi Abhijeet …_

 _Pradyuman- Nahi Deepak….Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua hai aur yahi sach hai…..next month Abhijeet ka 18_ _th_ _birthday hai aur mujhe pura yakeen hai , hame Abhijeet ke bare mei koi lead tou zarror milegi…._

 _Deepak- Lagta tou mujhe bhi kuch aisa hi hai Pradyuman…agar Abhijeet , Rajan aur Malika ke pass hai , tou vo Abhijeet ke 18_ _th_ _birthday par kuch na kuch dhamaka zarror karege….aakhir issi din ka tou , unhe bhi intezaar thaa aur unhe Abhijeet ka soda karne ke liye , Abhijeet ko hamare samne lana hi padega….mujhe bhi lagta hai sayad iss baar hame hamara Abhijeet mil jaye…_

 _Pradyuman- Kash aisa hi ho Deepak….hame hamara Abhijeet chahye aur uske badle , vo jo chahe unhe vo milega ….bass Abhijeet sahi salamt hamare pass aa jaye…vaise maine bhi detective lagaye hue hai , lekin Rajan aur Malika ka kuch pata nahi …..na jane kis bill mei chipe hai dono…_

 _Deepak- Vo chae jaha bhi ho , unhe ek na ek din apne bill se bahar aana hi padega…_

 _Pradyuman hoping the same & both of them enters in Pradyuman's room & Deepak starts discussing about business & all…_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 **Nanitaal….**

 _Abhijeet reached at home & after some time left for mall with Kumud…_

 _Kumud (worried)- Abhijeet kitni thand hai beta aur tumne jacket bhi nahi pahni…_

 _Abhijeet- Mom I am fine aur mujhe itni thand nahi lag rahi hai…_

 _Kumud—ha ha..sab samjhti hu mai…tum aajkal ke bacche , fashion hi sabkuch hai tum logo ke liye…chahe kuch bhi ho jaye , apni manmani hi karni hai…_

 _Abhijeet- Mom …..accha theek hai jab mujhe thnad lagegi mai jacket pahan lunga aur vaise bhi , yaha mall mei thand thode hi lagegi…_

 _Kumud(strictly)- Abhijeet you know , ki thume jaldi thand lag jati hai , phir bhi meri baat nahi sunte…_

 _Abhijeet(feeling bore bcz of his Mom's lecture)- Mom…_

 _Kumud- Accha theek hai , jo dil mei aaye karo…..but yaad rakha , agar iss baar fever hua na , tou pure one week tak ghar se bahar nahi nikolege…_

 _Abhijeet- Kya mon….abhi tou maine kuch kiya bhi nahi aur aapne apni punishment bhi suna di…_

 _Kumud(serious)- Accha ab jyada innocent mat bano…_

 _Abhijeet & Kumud gets busy in shopping & after some time they enters in ladies section…_

 _Kumud- Abhijeet thume bhi apne liye kuch lena hoga….you go & buy tab tak mai bhi apne liye kuch dresses select kar leti hu…_

 _Abhijeet- Theek hai Mom…aur vaise bhi mujhe Dad ke liye gift bhi tou lena hai…_

 _Kumud- Theek hai …lekin jaldi karna , thodi der baad Mai thume call kar dungi…ok.._

 _Abhijeet- Ok Mom…_

 _Abhijeet left & Kumud gets busy in selecting dress for herself…_

 _Abhijeet trying to select something but doesn't get any idea about gift , suddenly some one pat on his shoulder…_

 _Girl- Hii handsome…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked)- Tum….Anjali tum yaha kya kar rahi ho…kahi tou mujhe chain se jine do..?_

 _Anjali- Relax Abhijeet , mai tou bass shopping karne aayi hu….and I know ki tum apne Dad ke liye gift select kar rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet- Thank God….mujhe tou laga thaa , tum yaha bhi Mom se meri complain karne aayi ho…_

 _Anjali (naughty tone)- Complain tou mai zarror karti , lekin agar meri demand puri nahi hoti tou…but Bhai ne mujh Silver theatre ke tickets provide kara diye , isslye abhi no complain…lekin galati tou tumne ki hai Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet(angry)- Ary …thume jo cahye thaa , vo mil gaya na …..ab tou mera picha chod do…dekho Anjali , agar Mom se kuch kaha na tou…_

 _Anjali- Tou…tou kya karege aap…?_

 _Abhijeet(softly)- Listen Anjali , Mom mujh par bahut gussa karegi please try to understand…._

 _Anjali - Fine…ab jab tum itni request kar rahe ho tou nahi karti complain…but badle mei thume bhi mera kaam karna padega…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked)- ary…it's not fair Anjali ye tou cheating hai…_

 _Anjali- Come on Abhijeet…tum tou pahle hi dar gaye.._

 _Abhijeet (angry)-Dekho mai kisi se nahi darta.._

 _Anjali- yes ..but only from your Mom…_

 _Abhijeet- Anjali tum Mom ko janti ho.._

 _Anjali- Acccha baba mai tou mazak kar rahi thee…aur bdw , tum mujhe dekhkar ye face kyu bana lete ho…ab itni bhi buri shakal nahi ha meri…(added in proud tone) boys ki line lagi rahti hai mere piche…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone) - Really….phir tou mujhe Surya se kahna padega…after all you are his sister….usse bhi tou pata chale , ki uski poor sister boys se kitna pareshaan hai…_

 _Anjali- Ok ok…ab jyada smart bane ki zarroart nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet- I am already smart.._

 _Anjali- Yeah I know very well…accha meri koi help chahye…_

 _Abhijeet- Thumari help…kabhi nahi…I am still in my senses.._

 _Anjali- Abhijeet …._

 _Abhijeet- Whattt.._

 _Anjali- Mai Uncle ke liye gift select karne mei help karna chahti thee because I know , you are really bad in that…lekin ab agar thume help nahi chahye then fine…._

 _Abhijeet(softly)- No…I mean mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha tou…you can help me.._

 _Anjali—ok…but then Icecream treat from your side…ok._

 _Abhijeet—done.._

 _Anjali smiles & soon both enters in gift shop & Anjali helps him to select a gift for Aarav…_

 _Abhijeet(thinking)—kya Abhijeet ab iski boring baate bhi jhelni padegi….lekin agar help chahye tou , ye musibat tou uthani hi padegi.._

* * *

 _ **In College..**_

 _Abhijeet & Surya are in college canteen & enjoying Pizza with soft drink.._

 _Surya- Seriously , mai bhi tang aa gaya hu , kal tou usne Dad se meri daat lagav di, maine bhi kah diya , ab koi kaam nahi karne wala mai tera….._

 _Abhijeet- Surya tujhe kya lagta hai …usse koi farak padta hai…never , dekhna phir se koi na koi kaam batakr thuje pareshaan karegi aur tujhe uska kaam karna bhi padega varna phir se daat khane ke liye ready rahna…_

 _Surya- Yaar Abhijeet sach mei , ye sisters bahut dimaag khati hai…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone)- Ha vo tou dikh raha hai…_

 _Surya- Accha ji…bahut hasi aa rahi hai meri condition par …agar teri koi younger sister hoti na , tou thuje pata chalta , ye chote Bhai Bahan kitna tang karte hai…_

 _Abhijeet(sadly)- Kash….mera bhi koi bahan ya Bhai hota…_

 _Surya(sadly)- Abhijeet…sorry yaar , mai thujee hurt nahi karna chahta thaa…_

 _Abhijeet- It's ok Surya…par chalo accha hi hai , varna mai bhi teri tarah daily daat kha raha hhota…poor Surya , choti bahan ne halat kharab di hai iss tough boy ki…vase ab koi new demand tou nahi kar di uss kudus ne…_

 _Surya- Ary yaar kitne din se piche padi hai , ki iss baar hum sab sath mei trip par jayege…_

 _Abhijeet- Chalo ye tou kuch sahi socha uss Madam ne , varna vo apna dimaag dusro ko tang karne ke liye hi use karti hai…_

 _Surya- Ary puri baat tou sun lo, uske baad tum iss tarah uski tarrif nahi karogi…_

 _Abhijeet- Kyu ….idea tou accha hai…._

 _Surya- Vo chahti hai iss baar tum bhi hamare sath chalo aur mujhe force kar rahi hai , ki Mai thume iss baat ke liye ready karu aur thumare parents se baat bhi karu.._

 _Pizza Bite gets stuck in Abhijeet throat & he starts coughing , Surya patted his back & after some time Abhijeet calm down & seeing Surya with wide open eyes…_

 _Abhijeet(tense)- Kya…yaar ye teri bahan meri jaan lekar rahegi….mere Mom Dad se baat karne ke liye kah rahi hai…such a crazy girl…vo tou daat khayegi hi , lekin mera ghar se nikalna bhi band karva degi…._

 _Surya- Don't worry Abhijeet , hum sab jante hai thumare parents thume kahi jana allow nahi karege ….ha ye ho sakta hai ki vo log bhi hamare sath chale…._

 _Abhijeet- Don't know but plz don't say anything to my parents….varna unhe lagega ye sab mera plan hai…_

 _Surya- Don't worry …abhi vaise bhi hamara kahi jane ka plan nahi hai…relax…_

 _Abhijeet(angry)- Mai iss Anjali ko na…_

 _Surya- Koi fayda nahi , vo hamse bahut jyada smart hai …_

 _Abhijeet- Over smart kaho…_

 _Abhijeet & Surya shares a laugh & enjoying their free time in college canteen, Suddenly Rajat & Sachinn comes there …_

 _Rajat- Hey Abhijeet , you are here & we were looking for you in whole campus.._

 _Abhijeet- What happened Rajat , looking so happy.._

 _Sachin- Ary baat hi aisi hai Abhijeet , actually Rajat ke Dad ne usse birthday surprise dene ke liye , sports car kharidi hai lekin hamare sharp detective Rajat ne , apne Dad ke iss secret gift ka pata laga hi liya aur ab hum Car showroom mei ja rahe hai car ki test drive ke liye …_

 _Rajat- Abhijeet , Surya chalo yaar , maine dealer se baat kar li hai aur vo hamara test drive ke liye wait kar raha hoga , pahle hi kafi late ho gaya hai , ab agar thumara khana pina ho gaya ho tou chale…._

 _Surya- Rajat that's great yaar , tu bhi apne Dad se kam nahi hai unka surprise bhi disclose kar diya…_

 _Rajat- Ary Surya , mai ek CID Officer ka beta hu ab itna tou smart hu mai…_

 _Surya- You mean Forensic Doctor…_

 _Rajat—Right.._

 _Abhijeet—….Vo tou theek hai Rajat , lekin mai thumare sath nahi ja sakta…_

 _Rajat(sad)- But why…_

 _Surya- Ary yaar , iska vo driver CID se bhi jyada sharp hai , jo Abhijeet ki Mom ne rakha hai iske liye ….Abhijeet ko bina apne driver ke kahi bhi jana allow nahi hai aur agar kahi jaan hai tou vo bhi sirf apni car mei…_

 _Sachin- Kya Abhijeet , thumare parents tum par iss tarah nazar …_

 _Surya- Sachin tum nahi samjoge….well, result ye hai ki hame Abhijeet ke bina hi jana hoga…._

 _Abhijeet- Sorry Rajat , mai sach mei janat chatha hu par koi rasta nahi hai…sorry yaar.._

 _Rajat- Ary aise kaise koi rasta nahi hai…tere uss detective driver ka bhi illaz hai mere pass…_

 _Rajat gives an idea & four of them comes out from college…._

 _Abhijeet calls Jayant…_

 _Jayant- Ji Abhijeet Baba , kahiye ghar chlana hai aapko…_

 _Abhijeet- Nahi vo…actually kal Dad ki birthday party mei mere kuch friends nahi aa paye , tou sab ab treat ke liye kah rahe hai aur yaha canteen mei kuch special milta nahi…...I mean vahi boring sa pizza aur burgur…koi naya flavor bhi nahi hai …_

 _Jayant- Tou aap restaurent jana chahta hai…._

 _Abhijeet- Vo actually…_

 _Jayant- Abhijeet baba aap car mei baitye aur apne dosto ko bhi bula lijiye , mai ek baar Madam ko inform kar deta hu , uske baad aap jaha kahe mai aapko le chalunga…_

 _Abhijeet(scared)- Ary nahi…mujhe kahi nahi jana hai…_

 _Jayant(confused)- Tou phir vo treat.._

 _Abhijeet- Ary abhi meri ek class hai , treat uske baad dunga.._

 _Jayant-Tou theek hai …..mai tab aapo le cahlunga…_

 _Abhijeet- Nahi Jayant , hame kahi jana nahi hai …(Abhijeet gives a list to Jayant) ye list lo aur PALVISHA Restaurent se ye sab le aao.._

 _Jayant-Palvisha..lekin vo restaurent tou bahut dur hai…_

 _Abhijeet- Ary tou koi baat nahi , tab tak meri class bhi over ho jayegi…treat tou uske baad deni hai na.._

 _Jayant(low tone)- Theek hai…_

 _Abhijeet- Good…(Abhijeet gives him money , Jayant didn't want to go but finally he left …)_

 _Surya(happy)- Yesss…he's gone…now move friends…_

 _Sachin- Zabardast plan thaa Rajat…_

 _Rajat- Vo tou hai , tou chalo abhi test drive enjoy karte hai uske baad Abhijeet ki treat bhi tou khani hai.._

 _Abhijeet , Surya , Rajat & Sachin shares a laugh & left for car showroom.._

 _Surya (while seeing the brand new Red Sport Car) - Wow…looking great yaar…._

 _Rajat- Chalo ab jaldi se car mei tou baitho…_

 _Rajat took key from dealer & four of them sits in car ….Abhijeet sits with Rajat in front seat & Sachin & Surya at back seat.._

 _Rajat (excited)- Here we go guys…._

 _Rajat starts car & gradually increase the speed, four of them enjoying the fast ride…_

 _Sachin-Rajat yaha bahut rush hai yaar , park area se turn le lena…_

 _Rajat-Don't worry Sachin , vahi le raha hu , aur vaise bhi hills ke bich driving ka apna hi maza hai…_

 _Rajat takes turn towards park area surrounded by hills & Jungle…_

 _Surya(_ _appreciating tone) - Really Rajat , tere Dad ka ye gift sach mei zabrdast hai.._

 _Rajat(happy)-Thanks Surya…vaise mujhe kab se high speed sports car ki chah thee , finally mere birthday par Dad ne meri vo wish bhi puri kar di..I love my Dad…_

 _Rajat gives full speed to car , everything was going smoothly till now but slowly Abhijeet starts feeling awkward , he is seeing the hills & some pictures starts clicking in his mind , he starts feeling headache & he grabs his head to minimize the pain..Rajat enjoying the driving so doesn't noticed him but soon Sachin noticed ,Abhijeet grabbing his head & he gets worried on seeing him like this..._

 _Sachin(tense)-Abhijeet…kya hua…are you ok…?_

 _Abhijeet doesn't reply him & now Surya gets the matter .._

 _Surya(serious)-Rajat car ki speed kam karo.._

 _Rajat—What…..kya hua Surya…kahi dar tou nahi lag raha.._

 _Surya-Rajat maine kaha speed kam karo , Abhijeet is not well…_

 _Rajat sees Abhijeet & immediately lower down the speed.._

 _Rajat(tense)- Abhijeet kya hua thume….Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet starts losing his senses & rest three feeling worried for their friend especially Surya who is feeling responsible himself for this condition of Abhijeet because Rajat & Sachin don't know anything about Abhijeet's accident but he knew about his headache cause from fast driving…_

 _Rajat(scared)- O God…Surya , ye tou behosh ho gaya hai…._

 _Surya- Rajat jaldi college chalo …_

 _Rajat nodded & drive towards college where Surya & sachin still try to wakes up abhijeet , soon they reached at college & Surya hurriedly comes out from car & take Abhijeet out_ _from_ _car with help of Sachin , Jayant too reaches there & totally gets shocked on seeing Abhijeet in this condition…he hurriedly comes close to them…_

 _Jayant(tense)-Kya hua hai Abhijeet baba ko ….aur ye iss car mei kya kar rahe hai…?_

 _Surya- Jayant plz abhi koi sawal nahi , hame Abhijeet ko rest room mei le jana hoga…_

 _Jayant(scared)-Lekin inhe hua kya hai , mai kisi doctor ko.._

 _Sachin- Don't worry , college mei medical staff hai .._

 _Rajat-Tum Abhijeet ko rest room le jao mai dealer ko call karke aata hu…_

 _They shifts Abhijeet in guest room & Jayant immediately dials Kumud's number…._

 _Doctor starts checking Abhijeet & Sachin & Surya are in complete tension…soon Rajat too joined them & directly approached to Surya & asks.._

 _Rajat(serious)-Ab tum kuch batoge…?...Abhijeet ko kya hua hai , aise achanak se vo behosh kaise ho gaya…? Dekho Surya , aise khade mat raho mujhe batao baat kya hai…I am feeling guilty yaar.._

 _Surya(low tone)-Rajat it's not your mistake….it's my fault…mujhe sab pata thaa lekin phir bhi…_

 _Sachin(shocked)- Tumne ye sab jankar.._

 _Surya(feeling guilty)- Nahi sachin…believe me , aisa ho jayega mujhe bilkul andaza nahi thaa…actually mujhe pata hai ki Abhijeet ko fast driving suit nahi karti aur usse thodi problem hone lagti hai usne mujhe bataya thaa ki issliye uski Mom ne driver rakha hai …lekin vo iss tarah behosh ho jayega mujhe nahi pata thaa….aur excitement mei , mera iss tarf dhyan hi nahi gaya.…._

 _Sachin-It's ok Surya…ye sirf thumari galati nahi hai , excitement mei hum mei se kisi ne bhi dhyan nahi diya..even Abhijeet ne bhi nahi…_

 _Rajat feeling angry on Abhijeet but worried too for him…_

 _After some time Abhijeet comes in consciousness & all takes a relax sigh…Jayant is waiting for Kumud but feeling scared too.._

 _Rajat , Sachin & Surya meets Abhijeet in rest room , Abhijeet feels their silence & Rajat's anger too.._

 _Surya(concern)-Ab kaise ho.._

 _Abhijeet(low tone)-I am fine Surya….and I am sorry meri vajah se tum sabko pareshani hui…_

 _Rajat(angry)- Sorry…sorry kah dene se sab theek ho jata hai Abhijeet…I know ki tum kabhi apni baate kisi se share nahi karte , Surya ko tumne bataya lucky guy he is…lekin hum bhi thumare friends hai…aur tum mano ya na mano lekin as a friend hame bhi thumari parwah hai lekin sayad thume kisi ki koi parwah nahi…at least ek baar bata tou sakte the…mai thume pure college mei doondh raha thaa bcz mai apni kushi tumse batana chahta thaa ..tumne na sahi , lekin maine hamesha thume apna sabse accha dost mana hai aur issliye mujhe accha lagta hai , jab hum sath hote hai….lekin aaj pata chal gaya , ki thumre liye hamari kya value hai….(added in hurt tone) aur Abhijeet kisi ko apni takleef batane se koi chota nahi ho jata…lekin apnepan ka , dosti ka ahsaas zarror ho jata hai …jo aaj mujhe nahi hua…_

 _Rajat left & Abhijeet really feeling sad to hurt his friends…_

 _Surya- Abhijeet don't worry yaar , Rajat abhi gusse mai hai…you know hum sab bahut dar gaye the.._

 _Abhijeet- It's my mistake Surya…_

 _Sachin- Abhijeet ab jo hua bhool jao…. mujhe tou bass iss baat ki kushi hai ki tum ab theek ho…lekin Doctor ne kaha hai abhi thme thoda rest karna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet smiles & suddenly gets tense…_

 _Abhijeet- Jayant kaha hai…..usne tou ab tak ghar par phone kar diya hoga.._

 _At the same time Kumud worriedly enters in room & hug him softly…_

 _Kumud-Tum heek ho na beta…mai kitna dar gayi thee…_

 _Kumud seeing Abhijeet with concern & caressing his cheeks…_

 _Kumud(worried)- Are you fine Abhijeet…don't worry , hum abhi hospital chalege…_

 _Abhijeet- Mom I am fine…bass thoda headache thaa vo bhi theek hai…kuch nahi hua hai mujhe…_

 _Kumud- Theek hai lekin mujhe ek baar doctor se baat karni hogi…_

 _Abhijeet- Mom lekin.._

 _Kumud- Abhijeet abhi kuch kahne ki zarrorat nahi hai…pahle theek ho jao uske baad zawab dena.._

 _Kumud seeing Surya & Sachin in anger & says in strict tone.._

 _Kumud (angry)- Aur tum…college mei yahi sab karne aate ho….Abhijeet ke sath sath ab tum bhi apne parents ko zawab dena…agar kisi ko kuch ho jata tou , tum log abhi itne bade nahi hue ki apni manmani karte phiro.._

" _You are right Mam…" Pricipal Arun says while coming inside the room.._

 _Arun—inn bacch ne galati ki hai , college bunk karke ye log driving karne gaye , kuch bhi ho sakta thaa , mai inke parents ko bulane wala hu at least unhe bhi ye sab pata hona chahye.._

 _Kumud—ab inke parents hi inhe better punishment de sakte hai.._

 _Surya-Sorry Aunty …_

 _Kumud-Sorry se kuch nahi hoga Surya…hum parents tum baccho ko college studies ke liye bejte hai , kitni fikar rahti hai hame , lekin tum bacche ye sab nahi samjhte aur issi liye hum parents ko strict hona padta hai ….uske baad bhi tum log koi na koi paln banana mei lage rahte ho…_

 _Sachin- Sorry Aunty…vo Rajat ka plan thaa…_

 _Arun- Sachin , mai thumare aur Rajat dono ke parents se baat karunga….ab jo safai deni hai apne Mom Dad ko dena… & Surya you too prepare with your answers…_

 _Surya & Sachin down their heads & Abhijeet feels a great trouble over his head…Kumud meets with doctor & after getting satisfied about Abhijeet's health left college with Abhijeet , Jayant meets them at college entry door & feeling scared & tense too.._

 _Jayant(scared)- Vo madam.._

 _Kumud- Abhijeet tum car mei baitho…(Abhijeet sadly seeing Jayant & sits in car , Kumud says to Jayant in straight tone) Jayant car lekar aao aur apna hisab bata dena.._

 _Jayant(shocked)- Madam…ye aap kya kah rahi hai…_

 _Kumud- Maine thume jis kaam ke liye rakha thaa , tum usme fail hue ho isslie ab tum apne liye , koi aur kaam dekh lo …bcz you are fired…_

 _Jayant(sad)- Kya…madam ji aap mujhe kaam se nikal rahi hai…_

 _Kumud- Ha Jayant….aur vaise bhi ab kuch dino tak Abhijeet college_ _nahi aayega aur tab tak mai koi aur driver arrange kar sakti hu…. issliye accha hoga tum kahi aur kaam dekh lo…_

 _Kumud gives a final look to him & sits in car…_

 _Abhijeet(low tone)- Mom vo Jayant uski koi galati nahi thee.._

 _Kumud(strict tone)- Abhijeet , Jayant ka faisal ho chukka hai aur mujhe iss bare mei kuch nahi sunna…(to her driver) chalo Driver.._

 _Abhijeet feels sad but this time nothing is in his hand….._

 _On other side Rajat too feeling sad & guilty for Jayant because when Kumud fired him , he was standing at college's entrance & heard everything.._

 _Rajat—damit..._

* * *

" _Lekin Mom…"_

 _Kumud- Lekin kya Abhijeet…thume acche se pata hai maine Jyant ko kyu rakha thaa…aur tum college jakar ye sab kar rahe ho…Rajat kitni fast drive kar raha thaa pata chala mujhe , agar kuch ho jata tou…tum sabki safety ka sawal thaa aur phir bhi tum sabne itni laparwahi ki…aur tum, sab jante hue bhi unke sath gaye…iss sab se yahi zahir hota hai beta…..ki thume hamara pyar hamari care ek kaid lagti hai aur jis se tum azzad hona chate ho…humse dur jana chahte ho.._

 _Tears comes in Kumud's eyes & Abhijeet feels sad on seeing her in tears.._

 _Abhijeet- Mom aisa nahi hai…mujhe aapki care kabhi kaid nahi lagi …_

 _Kumud- Abhijeet beta mai tumse pyar karti hu , Mai aur thumare Dad thumare bina ji nahi sakte beta , thumare uss accident ke baad bahut mushkil se hamne thume paya hai Arjun.._

 _Abhijeet feels strange , usually when Kumud gets scared for him she used to call him Arjun & now Abhijeet can realize how much Kumud afraid for him.._

 _(kumud added in worried tone) Fast driving se thume headache hone lagta hai , chakkar aane lagate hai, Doctor ne pahle hi hame ye sab bataya thaa aur issliye hum thume khud se drive nahi karne dete , Jayant ko bhi maine iss baat ke instruction diye hue the , I can understand beta lekin tum bhi tou hame samjhne ki koshish karo….hum thume rokte hai thumri safety ke liye aur phir bhi agar thume lagta hai ye galat hai tou…_

 _Abhijeet- Mom..plz aap roye mat…I know aap mere liye kitna tense rahte hai…I am sorry Mom , mujhe dhyan rakhna chahye thaa ….ye meri galati hai , aage se mai aisa kuch nahi karunga ….aap log sab kuch mere liye hi tou karte hai aur mai hi dosto ke masti mazak mei sab bhool gaya…sorry Mom.._

 _Kumud hug him tightly & Abhijeet can feel her love & care for him.._

 _Kumud- Ab kabhi aisa mat karna Abhijeet , mai thume kho nahi sakti beta…I love you so much.._

 _Abhijeet- I love you too Mom aur mai ab kabhi aisa nahi karunga…_

 _Kumud- Ohh mera Beta…_

 _Abhijeet- Mom vo aap Jayant ko vapas job par rakh lijiye…uski koi galati nahi hai.._

 _Kumud makes him separate & Abhijeet can feel her anger on Jyant.._

 _Kumud- Abhijeet abhi tum room mei jakar rest karo , Jayant ka kya karna hai mai dekh lugi.._

 _Abhijeet- Lekin Mom.._

 _Kumud- Abhijeet..maine kaha na beta, abhi tum jakar rest karo …_

 _Abhijeet sadly turn towards his room suddenly he hears something & gets stopped…_

 _Kumud- Vaise bhi , kabhi aisa hua hai ki maine apne bête ki koi wish puri na ki ho…_

 _Abhijeet(happy)- Mom…iska matlab aap Jayant ko nahi nikalegi…_

 _Kumud—Nahi…. lekin agar abhi tum apne room mei jakar rest nahi karoge tou sayad.._

 _Abhijeet- Nahi nahi…mai room mei ja raha hu…thanku Mom…_

 _Abhijeet happily move towards his room & Kumud feels more happy on seeing his smiling face.._

 _Kumud (murmur) - Mere liye tum hi sab kuch ho beta..mere Arjun.._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **At Evening, In SUHANPUR...**_

 _Village is glowing in light of drowning sun , people are busy in their works , ladies are preparing food & some children are flying kite. In Palace, Guards & others servents are busy in their works , two servents are busy with Sameer's beloved dogs Jaccky & Jumbo , Pradyuman doing some work in his room & preparing for business meeting. Daya & Sameer enjoying cold breeze & watching the village from the highest terrace of Palace from where they are able to see the whole village…_

 _Sameer—Daya maine tou apni packing kar li hai …mai tou khub maze karne wala hu Nainitaal mei.._

 _Daya- Sameer tu zanta hai , mera kahi jane ka mood nahi hai , vo tou tu zid kar raha hai varna.._

 _Sameer- Ary kya varna…Ramesh kaka ne kaha hai na , tere badle vo jaya karege city wale bungalow mei…tum tou vaha daily jate ho na Abhijeet ka wait karne , ab jab tak hum vapas aayege tab tak Ramesh kaka chale jayege…_

 _Daya- Kitna accha hota Sameer agar ABHI ke 18_ _th_ _birthday par , uss bungle ke Mandir mei bhi Pooja hoti….Abhijeet apne hath se uss Mandir ka diya jalata aur kitne time ke baad uss Mandir mei bhi Aarati hoti…_

 _Sameer- Daya , dekha ek din aisa zarror hoga…aur ho sakta hai Abhijeet ke 18_ _th_ _birthday par God sach mei , hamare Bhai Abhijeet ko yaha vapas bejh de.._

 _Daya—Kash aisa ho jaye.._

 _Both are again looking towards village & feels the life is really running & obviously missing Abhijeet in this race of life…_

 _Daya ( murmur in low tone)- ABHI jaldi se vapas aa jao Bhai…thumara Daya thume bahut miss karta hai..plz vapas aa jao.._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **On other side in Nainitaal** , Abhijeet seeing a dream  & wakes up with jerk….he dipped in sweat & his breaths are very fast & on hearing panicked voice Kumud hurriedly comes in & gets tense on seeing panic Abhijeet .._

 _Kumud(panic)- Abhijeet..kya hua beta , koi sapna dekha kya…Abhijeet.._

 _Abhijeet is in semi conscious state & murmuring something in low tone…_

 _Abhijeet(murmuring in low tone)- Daya…vo Daya…_

 _Kumud(confused)—Daya..…kya hua Abhijeet.._

 _Kumud feels Abhijeet's warm body & gets worried.._

 _Kumud(worried)- O God….isse tou fever hai…_

 _Kumud immediately calls Aarav ,who tells that he is coming soon with doctor, Abhijeet still whispering Daya's name & something completely out of box for Kumud.._

 _Kumud- Kuch nahi hua hai Beta sab theek hai…Abhijeet mai yahi hu beta thumare pass.._

 _Abhijeet sees Kumud & hug her, he seems so scared which makes Kumud more worried for her son.._

 _Soon Aarav comes with Doctor & he starts checking Abhijeet_… _Kumud rushed to Aarav & hug him in tears.._

 _Kumud(scared)- Aaarv dekhye na , kya ho gaya hai mere Bete ko.._

 _Aarav(trying to relax her)- Kumud vo theek hai…sayad koi bura sapna dekh liya hai aur halka sa fever ho gaya hai…don't worry , he'll fine soon...kuch nahi hua hai usse….._

 _Aarav tries to console her & after some time Doctor too joined them.._

 _Doctor- Don't worry , halka sa fever hai , subah tak theek ho jayega…aap pareshaan na ho….maine injection de diya hai , ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai.._

 _Kumud feels relax & sit beside Abhijeet , Aarav talks with Doctor who left after_ some time…

,,,,,

,,,,,,,

* * *

 _ **In SUHANPUR**_

 _Pradyuman is talking with his old friend on phone.._

 _Salunke(naughty tone)—tou aaj tujhe , apne iss dost ki yaad aa hi gayi Pradyuman.._

 _Pradyuman- Salunke mai tujhe kabhi bhool sakta hu kya , tujh jaise kadus ko bhoolna vaise bi aasan nahi hai…_

 _Salunke- Accha ji ….tu mai khadus hu…aur tu kya hai , maha khadus.._

 _Pradyuman—accha- accha ab ye ladna band kar aur bata , ghar mei sab kaise hai..?_

 _Salunke- Yaha tou sab theek hai ….SUHANPUR mei kya chal raha hai ...hamare Chote Kuvar Daya aur aapke Sahabjade kaise hai..?_

 _Pradyuman- Dono theek hai , bass apne Bhai ko yaad karte hai.._

 _Salunke- Sab kuch theek ho jayega Pradyuman…tum dekhna ek na ek din , Bagwaan inn baccho ko zarror mila dega…_

 _Pradyuman- Kash vo din jaldi aaye….accha ye bata Rajat kaisa hai…?_

 _Salunke- Ary tum aa tou rahe ho na Naintaal , yaha aakar khud Rajat se mil lena.._

 _Pradyuman- Vaise tere beta Rajat , tujhse jyada handsome hai…accha hai tujh par nahi gaya…_

 _Salunke- Accha ji…bdw kab aa rahe ho tum log…?_

 _Pradyuman- Bass kal hi aa rahe hai Naintaal…_

 _Salunke(happy)- Ary wah…mai abhi Rajat ko batata hu , jab se tum logo ka yaha aane ka plan bana hai , najane kitni baar puch chukka hai ..ki Dad aapke friend kab aayege.._

 _Pradyuman(happy)- Accha ji…hamse milne ke liye itna betab hai tera beta…_

 _Salunke- Ary tujse milne ke liye nahi….vo tou SUHANPUR ke Prince Daya se milne ke liye betab hai…kah raha thaa apne college mei sabko batayega ki SUHANPUR ke prince uske guest hai…_

 _Pradyuman(naughty tone)- Ohh..iska matlab hamara tou vaha koi welcome bhi nahi karege.._

 _Salunke- Ary..mai hu na apne khadus dost ka welcome karne ke liye…_

 _Pradyuman & Salunke shares a big laugh & next Day , Pradyuman , Sameer & Daya left For lake city NAINITAAL.._

…..

,,,,,,,

* * *

" _khuli hui kitaab mei sapne bhi sacche se lage , pahuch gaya uss duniya mei , jaha gair bhi apne se lage ….dundh raha thaa jiss apne ko , usse dekh kar kushiya payi thee , kadam badhya chune ko , tou jana vo parchai thee….Toot gaya thaa sapna mera phir bhi dil mei ek aas hai , ek din milega mujhe vo apna , jiski mujhe talash Hai_ _ **…"**_

* * *

To know more stay tuned & next update will come on Saturday…..keep supporting :) :)

Take Care.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello dear friends , this time I am on time na …Improving Mini , right ;) …..First of all thanku so much for all active & silent readers , you people are the real strength of a writer & this is a truth...Well , I want to say something to you all but a sweet advice for you… my lecture is going to be long so if you can't bear it then you can directly jump on update…..as you wish friends…

ok…..Some days ago, I received some PM did by any duo reader , I never saw this penname( **Friends are treat** ) earlier…PM bahut simple the aur sabme ek hi message thaa… sayad uss reader ko laga , maine ye story mid mei hi stop kar di hai , issliye mujhe itne sare message kar diye….those PM forced me to think something...that time I was preparing for my exam so couldn't update…..aur ye bhi sach hai ki , kai baar enough response na milne ki vajah se likhne ka dil nahi karta aur update late ho jata hai….I replied too for that PM but found no response…it's not a serious thing but forced me to think…I've interest in story making aur ye bhi sach hai ki writer apne satisfaction ke liye story likhte hai….aur mai tou koi writer bhi nahi even Writer word ka W bhi nahi , bass kuch imagine karke aapke samne rakh deti hu aur aap sweet readers ko kabhi kuch accha lag jata aur kabhi nahi…I know mai accha nahi likti aur sabhi Duo readers ko meri stories acchi lage ye zarrori bhi nahi & some duo readers don't like my stories.. lekin phir bhi , kuch aise hai jo hamesha mujhe support karte hai…..I write bcz of my interest but your support motivates me & enhance my interest too…when I started my first story "Dark Hunters" mujhe kuch khass response nahi mila tou mujhe laga readers ko meri story pasand nahi & I left that story after two chaps….uske baad response bhi mila aur readers ne interest bhi dikhya lekin tab tak mera interest uss story ke liye zero ho gaya…May be, I'll complete that story in last…Dear mai bass itna kahna chahungi , I'll definitely complete my this story for those who like it & supports me actively or silently obviously for you too…I hope you are reading this message….I am a duo reader too & I can understand what you actually tried to say….Thanks for your silent support my dear…I know sab log busy hai tou may be regular review nahi kar pate but it's ok , thoda hi sahi readers ka support milta rahe tou likhne mei bhi accha lagta hai aur likhne wale ko apni mistakes ka bhi pata chalta hai...well, I am happy bahut jyada na sahi par kuch readers aise hai , jo mujhe support karte hai through their feedback...

I want to say Thanks to my all sweet friends who gives their support to motivates me & encourage me…:)

 **Aap sabhi ka bahut bahut Sukriya jinhone aaj tak , meri kisi bhi story par apna precious time nikalkar , meri story par apna feedback diya ho….THANKU SO MUCH** :)

Don't know why but I really wanted to share this with you..THanks to bear me.

 **Shikha Sharma:** dear aapke priceless support ke liye thanku so much …aur maine aapse OS ka promise kiya thaa , you'll not believe but abhi bhi 2- 3 short stories aise hai jo maine start tou bahut interest se ki thee but phir likhne ka dil hi nahi kiya …lekin mai apna promise zarror pura karungi but kab tak ho payega kah nahi sakti…sayad jaldi hi complete kar du…aur mera exam ok ok gaya let's see result kya kahta hai…& I'll keep writing till I can…keep smiling my dear..

 **Masooma ansari** : thanku so much my lovely friend ….you are the only one who always support every Duo writer…thanks for your priceless support dear…stay blessed..

 **SGJ** : thanks dear , mai bhi besabri se aapke feedback ka wait karti hu….aapke feedback hi tou meri real strength hai….Thanks my friend & keep smiling..

 **Harshhoney:** sabse pahle tou **HAPPY BIRTHDAY** my sweetest friend…and I am angry to you…apna dhayan kyu nahi rakha aapne , aisa bhi koi karta hai kya…late reply ke liye no sorry plz pahle theek ho jao , uske baad reply…..plz take care yourself dear …ab jaldi se theek ho jao aur maine aapke birthday ke liye ek image(something like siigies) banayi hai…as my wishes for you , mera India Forum par account tou nahi hai but I'll try to send my gift to you…..ab mai itni creative tou nahi , lekin jaisa bhi bana hai dil se banaya hai…Thanks for your lovely words  & your support my dear & get well soon …once again " _ **Many Many Happy Returns of The Day Dear Honey"**_

 **Daya's lover:** thanku dear for your priceless support….Take care & keep smiling

 **Lait** : dear , I'll try to update regularly…thanks ….stay blessed

 **Sonu** : thanks Sonu for your feedback, I hope you enjoy this one too…keep smiling

 **Ansha:** thanks dear  & here is your update…..stay happy.

 **Jyoti A** : thanku my sweet friend…I hope you'll like this chap too…keep smiling my friend

 **Tanu** : thanks dear & lijiye Saturday ko update kar diya….stay happy

 **Loveduo** : thanku so much for your both reviews….you are the first & only one who gave her feedback through SMS…you know my younger bro was reading that message in my mobile & asked .." ye Daya kon hai , jo Nanitaal ja raha hai "… ..mujhe hasi bhi aa rahi thee aur gussa bhi…ye chote Bhai bahan sach mei dimmag ki dahi kar dete hai…then I told him about ur review & he made a face like "don't discuss your story with me" …my brother hates story reading…yes opposite to me…Your message is really precious to me..thanks dear & I hope you enjoy this one too….keep smiling..

 **GD** : the most awaiting feedback…..Thanks for liking previous chap , hope you'll like this chap too… aapka feedback mere liye hamseha hi bahut priceless hota hai DADA….You are the only DUO Writer who always gives her feedback on my stories….I respect all DUO Writers & love their stories too but you are the ONE who is my real Inspiration of writing on this site….I know my stories are full of mistakes but your encouraging pat fills a confidence & motivates me to write better…Thanku so much Magical Dada…always be happy & keep Rocking

All the **GUEST Reviewers** Thanku so much for your priceless support…..love you all..

Ok Friends , now I'll not take your much time….Enjoy the next update…

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 **Chap-9**

* * *

 **S** urya & Sachin are sitting in canteen & discussing something , Rajat comes in canteen , seeing them & starts moving towards them…

Rajat(while sitting on chair): kya chal raha hai..?

Surya: kuch khass nahi yaar ….tu bata , tera play ki Rehearsal kaisi chal rahi hai…you are playing lead role na..

Rajat: bass next class ke baad , Rehearsal ke liye hi ja raha hu…(to Sachin) tera mood kyu khrab hai..

Sachin(sadly): Kya yaar..kal Dad se daat khani padi….Prinicipal sir ne Dad ko call karke meri band baja di..

Surya: Sachin daat tou hum sabko lagi hai….tu akela nahi hai jiski band baji hai ..

Rajat (serious): Vaise Abhijeet kaha hai..?

Surya(while checking his assignment file) : Vo aaj college nahi aaya ..

Rajat(takes a disappointment sigh) : uski Mom kal bahut gusse mei thee….aur hamari galti ki vajah se , Jayant ki job bhi chali gayi…(added in sad tone)I am feeling guilty yaar…

Surya : don't worry Rajat , Jayant ki job nahi gayi hai….maine morning mei Abhijeet ko call kiya thaa aur usne mujhe bataya ki , Aunty ne Jayant ko vapas job par rakh liya hai… aur yaar uski Mom strict zarror hai lekin vo apni jagah bilkul sahi hai , Abhijeet ke case mei koi bhi parent vahi karega jo unhone kiya…unka hum sab par gussa jayaz thaa aur Abhijeet par bhi….lekin vo jinni strict hai utni hi jyada soft bhi hai…..Abhijeet na bhi kahta , tou bhi vo Jayant ko vapas kaam par rakh leti , she knows very well that it was completely our plan , Jayant was not involved in that…

Rajat(haapy): Thank God…varna mujhe bahut bura lag raha thaa Yaar….

Sachin: Vaise mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet ke parents ka , uske liye itna protective behave kuch galat bhi nahi hai….kal jo kuch bhi hua , mai bhi bahut dar gaya thaa …aur sayad issliye Uncle -Aunty , Abhijeet ko akela kahi jane nahi dete…..

Rajat: You are right Sachin…pahle tou mujhe bhi bahut gussa aaya thaa lekin baad mei mujhe realize hua , ki mujhe Abhijeet ke sath aise behave nahi karna chahye thaa …..Mai uski jahag hota tou sayad Mai bhi vo sab kisi se share nahi karta…(added in sad tone) kuch haadse(accidents) insaan kabhi yaad nahi karna cahega , jo usse takleef de…

Sachin: Ha yaar…uss accident ki vajah se vo apna past bhool chukka hai , jahir hai vo uss hadse ko kabhi yaad nahi karna chahega aur issliye usne hame , kabhi bataya nahi aur uske parents ka usse lekar dar bhi jayaj hai…

Surya(low tone) : Usne mujhe bhi apne accident ki baat nahi batayi thee , jab Mai pahli baar usse mila vo bahut silent thaa , mujhe bahut ajeeb bhi laga…phir Dad ne jab uss accident aur uske memory loss ke bare mei bataya tou mujhe laga ki uska aur uske parents ka iss tarah behave karna kuch ajeeb baat nahi hai….

Rajat(trying to chill the environment) : Well , ab sab theek hai aur dost hone ke nate , hum hamesha Abhijeet ke sath hai…

Sachin(meaningfully) : Matlab tum usse ab sorry kahoge…?

Rajat : Ji nahi….dosto ke bich ye sab formalities nahi hoti….no sorry , no thanks..

Surya(smiling): Bilkul….

Rahat watching his wrist watch..

Rajat : O God…nikalta hu Yaar , Rehearsal ke liye late ho raha hu….aur aaj mujhe , thoda jaldi ghar jana hai…

Surya : Jaidi kyu…(added in teasing tone) Dad ne order diya hai kya….?

Rajat : Ary nahi yaar….actually aaj mujhe Dad ke sath kuch guests ko receive karne jana hai aur vo bhi Royal guests..

Sachin: Royal guest…

Rajat : Ha , actually aaj mere Dad ke friend aa rahe hai aur unke Dad apni riyasat ke King the…

Sachin (surprising tone) : Riyasat ke king…

Rajat: Matlab jaha vo rahte the , uss village aur uske aas pass ke villages ke sabse powerful aur rich person ..

Surya : Means, tere dad ke friend king hai..

Rajat: Nahi vo king nahi hai…

Surya (confused) : Lekin abhi tou , tune kaha unke Dad king the…

Rajat: Ary…..tum bhi na…unke Dad ke baad unke Bhai king bane aur ab unka nephew King banega….

Surya: Ohh…I see , ye Royal families ka tradition bhi ajeeb hai…

Rajat: Vo chahe job hi ho , lekin unka nephew bhi aa raha hai…Prince Daya..

Sachin (excited): Wow….ye Prince dikhte kaise hoge….?

Surya: Tu bhi na Sachin…human jaise hi dikhte hoge….

Rajat : Well , agar possible hua , tou mai thume bhi unse milvaunga…just wait…(again seeing his wrist watch & says while moving out from canteen) ok yaar ab mujhe jana hai …see you soon..

Rajat left & Surya & Sachin againg gets busy in their talks….

Sachin: kal tou Abhijeet college aayega na…?

Surya: ha kal vo aayega…..vaise bhi Aunty ko manane ke liye thoda time bhi tou chahye…

Sachin (smiling): vo tou hai…

Both smiles & starts discussing on random topics…

* * *

Kumud enters in Abhijeet's room who is preparing his computer file…

Kumud: Abhijeet , maine kaha thaa na ye sab baad mei kar lena….aur tum kab se issi mei lage ho , kal raat fever ho gaya thaa aur ab rest bhi nahi kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: Mom , mai theek hu aur ab fever bhi nahi hai ..

Kumud(strictly): lekin rest tou kar sakte ho na..

Abhijeet: Mom kal assignment submit karna hai , last time bhi Mai late ho gaya thaa & I don't want to be late this time also…

Kumud: ary tou itna pareshaan hone wali kya baat hai , mai help kar dungi ..abhi tum ye file band karo aur thoda sa kuch kha lo…

Kumud closed his file , forwarded a food tray against him & signals him to eat , Abhijeet have no choice except follow her instructions, so finally starts eating…

Kumud (serious): Abhijeet , kal raat tumne aisa kya dekha Beta ki tum itna jyada dar gaye…aur na jane kya bole ja rahe the , meri tou kuch samjh mei bhi nahi aa raha thaa…thume kuch yaad hai Beta…?

Abhijeet(sadly) : nahi Mom….mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai…(seeing towards Kumud) vaise mai kya bol raha thaa…?

Kumud: nahi ….actually meri bhi kuch samjh nahi aaya ki tum kya kah rahe the…(trying to divert his mind) accha chalo ab jaldi se ye sab finish karo….

Abhijeet again starts eating & Kumud feels relax…

Kumud(thinking): accha hai Abhijeet ko kuch yaad nahi…..lekin ye DAYA kon hai…?

* * *

...

Rajat & Salunke are present at an Airport to welcome their Royal guest , Rajat seems so excited & happy…a little later there is an announcement & after some time they see Pradyuman is coming towards them with Daya & Sameer…

Salunke(happy) : ye lo….aa gaye thumare Pradyuman Uncle…

Rajat (excited): Uncle ke sath Prince bhi aaye hai na….?

Salunke : Ha …vo hai na uske sath …Prince Daya aur Sameer..

Salunke pointed towards Daya & Sameer & Rajat gets confuse on seeing Prince in an ordinary clothes like normal people wears…

Rajat(confused) : Dad inhone tou khamare jaise kapde pahne hai..

Salunke : Ha ….tou aur kaise kapde paehnege….human hai tou human jaise hi kapde pahnege na..

Rajat : Nahi …l mean , vo Prince hai tou mujhe laga vo kuch alag …jaisa TV mei dikhte hai..

Salunke(smiling): Beta …vo purane zaamne ke King hote the….ab aisa nahi hai…ye log bhi hamare jaise normal kapde hi paahnte hai…tumne socha ki vo hath mei talvaar , gale mei haar wala Prince hoge….(Rajat smiles on his Dad's comment) agar ye aise kapde pahnege , tou koi inhe Prince nahi , kisi Drama ke actor samjhege….aur vo sab old fashion thaa , thumare Pradyuman Uncle ke Dada ke Dada vaise kapde pahnte hoge , aajkal aisa nahi hota aur vaise bhi Royal kapde pahan lene se koi real Prince nahi ban jata aur real prince agar normal logo ki tarah kapde pahne , tou bhi vo Prince hi rahta hai….tumne inka Palace nahi Dekha , vo pahle ki tarah old fachion nahi hai balki vaha aaj ke zamane ki sari advanced facilities available hai….ab aaya kuch samjh …

Rajat : Kya Dad…mai samjh gaya aap kya kahna chah rahe hai…...Par Dad ye log akele aaye hai…means koi security..( Suddenly Rajat noticed five people in black suits following Daya , Pradyuman & Sameer)…..kya ye log inke ..

Salunke(complete Rajat's sentence) : Body guard hai…

Rajat(gets impressed on seeing the handsome Body guards) : Wowww…

Pradyuman comes close to Salunke & both hug each other..

Pradyuman(happy) : Kaisa hai Salunke…

Salunke : Bikul fit & fine…

Pradyuman : Ary wah…Rajat bhi aaya hai apne Pradyuman Uncle ka welcome kane…

Rajat(happy) : Welcome uncle…

Pradyuman: Aise nahi…mere gale lagkar..

Rajat hug Pradyuman & five of them feeling happy to meet with each other..

Salunke (softly) : Or ye hamare Prince Daya aur Sameer…..vaise mai apna introduction bhi de du…

Sameer (happily) : Salunke Uncle…CID Nanitaal ke Forensic Doctor …(added in proud tone) Mai aapke bare mei sab janta hu….

Salunke (appreciating tone) : Ary wah thume tou sab pata hai…

Rajat(seeing Daya & Sameer) : Welcome Prince Daya & Sameer…

Pradyuman: Rajat tum bhi na…ary tum teeno ek hi age group ke ho, ek dusre ko naam se bulao tou jyada accha lagega..

Sameer: Ha Rajat…aur vaise bhi , jab tak koi mera naam lekar nahi bulata mujhe kuch sunai nahi deta….

All shares a big laugh & enjoying this meeting…

Salunke (naughty tone) : Daya Beta , aapko bhi naam lene par hi sunai deta hai…

Daya (feeling shy) : Vo mai..

Salunke: Lagta hai Daya baccha shy feel kar raha hai….

Pradyuman: Ary Salunke….(added in tesing tone) hamara Daya ladkiyo ki tarah nahi sarmata…hai na..

Daya (fake anger) : Bade Papa….

Pradyuman: Ary dekho ab bola na ye…

All feels happy & Daya too feels good in such happy environment….

Salunke: Accha chalo , Madhu bhi ghar par wait kar rahi hogi…

Pradyuman: Nahi Salunke abhi nahi….tu tou janta hai mai yaha meeting ke liye aaya hu aur aaj bhi kuch urgent kaam hai , issliye abhi tou possible nahi lekin dinner tere ghar hi karege….aakhir mujhe Madhu Bhabi ke hath ka halwa bhi tou khana hai…

Salunke: Chal theek hai , abhi tum hotel jao , Daya aur Sameer bhi thak gaye hoge , lekin dinner par aana mat bhoolna…

Sameer: Uncle agar Papa bhool gaye tou Mai aur Daya aa jayege , Aunty ke hath ka halwa khane ke liye aur vaise bhi , Daya ko bhi halwa bahut pasand hai…

Salunke: Ye theek hai….

All are feeling happy & soon Pradyuman left for hotel with Daya & Sameer…

* * *

 **At Night in Salunke's House..**

… **.**

All are enjoying delicious dinner & now Daya too starts feeling little comfortable finding such a familiar environment in Nanitaal…

Salunke: Ary abhi icecarem kon khayega…?

Pradyuman : Salunke yaha Nanitaal mei itni thand hai aur thuje icecream ki padi hai…

Salunke: Chal tu mat kha….. mai tou apne Sameer aur Daya bacche se puch raha thaa…kyu Daya khaoge na beta..

Sameer: Ji uncle , mujhe icecream bahut pasand hai…

Salunke: Ye hui na baat…

All enjoying icecream except Pradyuman…After some time all gets busy in talking & laughing …Rajat comes in his room to call someone, Salunke too comes behind him & before Rajat makes a call he noticed Salunke & asks…

Rajt: Kya baat hai Dad…aap yaha..

Salunke : Rajat mujhe tumse kuch kahna thaa beta..

Rajat: Ha Dad boliye na..

Salunke(serious) : Maine thume , Daya ke Bhai ke bare mei bataya thaa na ..(Rajat nodded & listen him seriously) Dekho jab tak Daya yaha hai , tum uske samne kabhi bhi uske Bhai ka zikar mat karna….you know ki uska Bhai dedh saal pahle kidnap ho gaya thaa aur tab se , Daya bahut silent ho gaya hai …Pradyuman Daya ko yaha issliye laya hai ki , vo thoda open ho jaye kush rahe…issliye dhyan rakhna beta…

Rajat: Don't worry Dad…maine aapse pahle bhi kaha thaa aur phir se aapko yakeen dilate hu , Mai Daya ke samne uske Bhai ke bare mei koi baat nahi karunga….vaise mujhe bhi vo thoda silent laga…

Salunke: I hope Abhijeet jaldi mil jaye…

Rajat(shocked) : Abhijeet….

Salunke: Ha Daya ke Bhai ka naam Abhijeet hai..

Rajat : Ohh….actually mere ek dost ka naam bhi Abhijeet hai.

Salunke: accha….chalo mai chalta hu , tum bhi jaldi niche aa jana….varna Daya aur Sameer bore feel karege…

Rajat: ji Dad…..

Salunke left & after making that call Rajat too comes in lounge…

Sameer (to Rajat): Aapko driving pasand hai…

Salunke: Ary pucho mat Sameer…iski driving ke chakkar mei , iske Pricipal se bahut kuch sunna pada hai mujhe…

Pradyuman: Aisa kya kiya Rajat ne…?

Salunke: ye pucho kaise kiya…kab se sports car ki zidd kar raha thaa , maine birthday par gift karne ke liye sports car kharidi bhi ….lekin janab bina mujhe bataye , apne dosto ke sath college bunk karke test drive par nikal gaye…

Sameer(shocked) : Kya…

Daya(serious) : Phir aapko kaise pata chala…?

Salunke: ary hame tou kabhi bhi pata nahi chalta , vo tou iske ek friend ki tabiyat achanak se kharab ho gayi aur usse urgent treatment ki zarrorat padi….aur uske baad ye baat kaise chip sakti thee….tab Principal ne hum parents ko , hamare baccho ke iss karname ke bare mei bataya…

Rajat (feeling embarrass): Dad…

Pradyuman: Ye tou bahut gadbad ho gayi Rajat..

Sameer: Phir tou sabki class lagi hogi….

Salunke: Vo tou lagni hi thee…

Rajat(feeling embarrass) : Ab bass bhi kijiye dad , tab se najane kitni baar , aap mujhe iss baat ke liye daat chuke hai…

Pradyuman (taking Rajat's Side) : Ary Salunke , bacche tou ye sab karte hi hai…tu bhi na….

Salunke: Accha ji…(seeing towards Daya & Sameer) Daya , Sameer ab tum bhi bina iss khadus se puche , aise hi kaam karna phir dekhta hu mai isse….

Salunke & Prdyuman starts their sweet fighting & other enjoying their sweet & salty nokjhok & after some time Pradyuman , Daya & Sameer come back in Hotel..

..

* * *

...

Sameer: Papa…aap tou busy rahege aur hame tou Nainitaal City ke bare mei kuch bhi nahi pata , Rajat ka bhi college hai tou phir hum yaha goomege kaise…hame guide kon karega…(To Daya) Daya tu bhi kuch bol na Papa se..

Daya: Mai kya kahu…tu hai na sab aarangement karne ke liye…mujhe kuch bhi kahne ki zarrorat nahi hai, ye headache tu hi jhel….aur vaise bhi , mujhe kahi goomne jane ka shok nahi …

Sameer: Papa…ye Daya ko dekhye na..

Pradyuman: Sameer beta , tum pahle decide karo , actually kahna kya chahte ho…Daya ko dekhu ya thumari baat suno…

Sameer: Papa , hum akele kaise Nanitaal goomege…?

Pradyuman : Don't worry , maine guide ka arrangement kar diya hai , vo kal morning mei aa jayega aur tum dono ko Nanitaal city gooma dega….

Daya: Bade Papa , kya ye Body guard sath mei rakhne zarrori hai….hum kahi akele nahi ja sakte …..It's so irritating..

Pradyuman(serious): Dekho Daya ye thumari security ke liye hai aur isse lekar mujhe koi bahas nahi chahye…lekin thume unse koi problem nahi hogi , do body guard thumare sath rahege lekin tum dono se dur rahkar hi , vo tum par nazar rakhege….tum jaha chahe vaha ja sakte ho , vo dono thume disturb nahi karege aur ksisi ko pata bhi nahi chalega ki vo thumare body guard hai….maine unhe instruction de diya hai , jab tak jyada zarrori nahi hoga , vo samne nahi aayege issliye tum bina kisi tension aur disturbance ke enjoy kar sakte ho…ab tou theek hai na…

Daya : Theek hai bade Papa…

Sameer: Papa , vo guide kal time par tou aa jayega na…mai ek minute bhi waste nahi karna cahata…

Pradyuman & Daya seeing each other & takes a dissapointemnt sigh and Sameer making them bore with his continuous talks ….

* * *

 **Next Day** , A guy of almost 25 years old comes in Hotel  & meet with Daya & Sameer…

Guy(happily): Good morning Sir…

Sameer: Good morning…tou aap hai hamare guide jo hame Nanitaal city dikhyege..

Guy(excited) : Ji Sir…aur aap dekhna , kitna maza aayega iss tour mei…

Daya: Tour mei…

Guy: Ha..vo mai tour guide hu na….habit hai aise bolne ki…

Sameer(pulling his leg) : Matlab hame maza nahi aayega…

Guy: Ary nahi…bahut maza aayega….

Sameer(to Daya in low tone) : Daya ye kaisa guide hai…

Daya(slowly) : Mujhe tou theek hi lag raha hai…

Guy: Kya hua Sir…?.

Sameer: Nahi kuch nahi…actually hum pahli baar yaha aaye hai , tou yaha ke bare mei kuch bhi nahi jante..

Guy: Koi baat nahi Sir…mai hu na…tou kahiye kaha se start kare..

Sameer(angry) : Kya…ary hame kaise pata hoga…tum batao , guide tou tum ho na..

Guy: Oh sorry sir Sorry…

Daya: Vaise thumare naam kya hai..

Guy(happy) : Mera naam Freddy hai Sir…

Daya: Freddy…nice name…dekho tum hame Sir mat bulao …

Freddy: Sorry sir …. par mujhe habit pad chuki hai…aur aap tou mere coustomer hai issliye Sir hi theek hai…

Daya: Ok as you wish…accha batao , pahle hum kaha jayege…?

Freddy(excited): Sir lake city hai tou lake se hi start karte hai…chaliye..

Three of them sits in a car …Sameer & Daya sits at back seat & Freddy sits in front seat with driver…

Pradyuman comes to their body guards & gives some instructions to both of them…

Pradyuman (serious) : Be alert koi galti nahi honi chahye…..Unn dono par dur se nazar rakhna , jyada pass mat jana aur jab tak bahut jyada zarrori na ho , apni identity reveal mat karna….uss Guide Freddy ko bhi pata nahi chalna chahye ki tum un dono ke bodyguard ho…unki car ko follow karna lekin gap banakar…

Bodyguard1: Don't worry Sir….hum dhyan rakhege , kisi ko bhi shak nahi hone dege…

Pradyuman: Now you go…

Body guard sits in another car & starts following the car in which Daya & Sameer are going with Guide Freddy…

…

* * *

 **In College..**

… **.**

Rajat comes to Abhjeet who is sitting in class & doing some file work…

Rajat: Hii Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Ohh Rajat….have a sit..

Rajat: Kya yaar , yaha akele kyu baito ho…?

Abhijeet: Lecture free thaa aur mujhe computer file bhi complete karni thee tou issliye yaha aakar baith gaya…tum batao…yaha kaise , thumare tou play ke rehearsal chal rahi hai na..

Rajat: Ha vo thodi der ka break liya hai…

Abhjeet: Okk…

Rajat(hesitate): Abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch kahna thaa…

Abhijeet: Ha bolo..

Rajat(low tone) : Yaar vo mai , tum par bahut naraj hua uske liye sorry…

Abhijeet: Kya Rajat…tum bhi na…mujhe bura nahi laga ….balki mujhe ye ahsaas hua , ki tum mere liye kitna sochte ho..

Rajat(softly): kyuki Tum mere sabse acche dost jo ho…

Abhijeet(happy): Thanks…

Rajat: Vaise kisi ne kaha hai , friendship mei no sorry no thanks..

Abhijeet(smiling): Tou theek hai , tum apna sorry vapas le lo, Mai apne thanks vapas le leta hu…

Both shares a laugh & feeling soothe in their heart to find such caring friends…

* * *

...

Sameer (happy): Wow yaar boating mei kitna maza aaya…mera tou swimming karne ka dil kar raha thaa…

Daya: Ha ha kyu nahi..vo tou bade Papa ne mana kiya hai yaha swimming karne ke liye varna tum tou direct boat se hi lake mei kud jate….

Freddy: Ye bhi accha thaa Sir…..

Sameer: Accha Freddy , ab kaha jayege…?

Freddy : Yaha par ek bahut accha toy land hai….ekdum shandaar….vaha chalte hai..

Sameer: Toy market mei hum kya karege…?

Freddy: Ary Sir, vaha sirf bachho ke liye hi nahi , sabhi age ke logo ke liye ek se badhkar ek cheeze milti hai…latest model aur design mei…games , artificial rides , electronic & ancient guns aur bhi bahut kuch…

Daya(happy) : Guns bhi….tou theek hai , hum vahi chalte hai…

Sameer(confused): Daya thume guns leni hai…?

Daya(dreamy tone): ABHI ko guns pasand hai….I'll buy for him…

Sameer feels sad but happy too because now Daya too enjoying this trip….

* * *

...

They reaches at toy land & really feeling good on seeing a toy city filled with latest & wonderful toys, everything is so beautiful & unique there..

Sameer: Sach mei Freddy , this place is too good man..

Freddy: Maine kaha thaa na aapko accha lagega….Mujhe sab pata hai , kis tourist ko kya pasand aayega…

Daya(softly): Tum acche guide ho Freddy…

Freddy(happy): Thanku Sir…aapne tariff kar di , mujhe bahut accha laga…

Sameer(fake anger): Kyu meri tarrif se accha nahi laga..

Freddy: Nahi..vo mera matlab..

Daya(showing something to Sameer): Sameer vo dekh , kitna latest model hai…

Sameer seeing there & soon both buddies completely involved in toy land & after buying some toys they strats feeling hungry..….

Sameer: Yaar bahut bhook lagi hai….Freddy ab lunch karte hai...kisi acche restaurant le chalo…

Daya: Mujhe bhi bahut bhook lagi hai…

Freddy: Theek hai Sir , pahle lunch kar lete hai uske baad mai aapko yaha ke famous tourist place CRYSTAL WORLD le chaluga…

Sameer: Vo tou theek hai , lekin abhi lunch ka kya kare…

Freddy: Sir yaha par ek Dhaba hai vaha lunch karte hai…

Sameer(shocked) : Whattt…Dhabe par….hum Dhabbe mei lunch karege…

Freddy: Ha Sir...vaha bahut accha aur sasta khana milta hai…chaliye…

Freddy moves forward & Sameer seeing Daya with shock…

Sameer: Daya , hamne itne costly toys liye hai aur yaar kapde bhi kuch bure nahi hai aur ye Freddy hame lunch ke liye Dhabba suggest kar raha hai…

Daya: Sameer yaar Freddy ek accha insaan hai aur mujhe lagta hai usne hamari sahi parakh ki hai…

Sameer (shocked): Kya…Daya tum ek Prince ho…mai bhi hu lekin tum tou…aur tum Freddy ko sahi kah rahe ho….yaar hum log Dhabba mei khayege…

Daya: Vo ek acche Guide ki duty kar raha hai apne customer ko acchi aur sasti cheeze suggest kar raha hai…he is really a nice man…

Sameer: Kya nice…ab bass yahi rah gaya thaa…maine kabhi Dhabbe mei khana nahi khaya…

Daya: Sameer isme kya burai hai…(added in sad tone) mai aur ABHI Prince hote hue bhi , kai baar raato ko bhooke soye hai…hame tou sukhi roti bhi naseeb nahi hoti thee…issliye har cheez ki value hai Sameer aur phir issi bahane , aaj Dhabbe ka taste bhi dekh lege…hum yaha goomne aur kuch naya dekhne hi tou aaye hai….

Sameer feels happy for Daya , finally Daya starts taking interest in this trip & these small things giving him more pleasure rather than luxury of Prince life..

Sameer (making his mood): Theek hai…chal…

Daya & Sameer too reaches at Dhabba where Freddy is giving order for food ..

Freddy: Aapne itni der kyu laga di…vaise maine khane ka order de diya hai….

Sameer(shocked): Humse bina puche..

Freddy: Ary isme puchna kya hai….yaha 5star ki tarah menu card nahi hota…bass 2-4 vegetables aur tandori roti…garma garam…wahh…

Daya smiles on this 'wahh' & Sameer feeling scared about his lunch ,what is he going to eat today in lunch, it's a big deal for him today…Body guards too sits at Dhabba & gives order for food as they are not interested to take lunch but for behaving as a normal tourist they've to pretend themselves like normal tourist but they are completely alert for any danger or anything ….

Soon their lunch gets served & three of them starts taking food , Freddy with hunger , Daya with interest & Sameer with hesitation but after taking first bite all feelings gets change…Now Freddy is enjoying his delicious lunch & Daya & Sameer both looking each other with surprise feeling….

Sameer: Daya , it's really good yaar…

Daya: Not just good , it's so tasty…

Freddy: Accha laga na…mujhe pata thaa apko bahut accha lagega…ary abhi tou yaha ki sweet bhi taste karna…..ek dum kamaal…

Sameer: Pahle isska tou taste lene do Freddy…

They happily enjoying their lunch & Body guards too but still in alert mood…

* * *

 **...**

 **In College** , Abhijeet  & Surya discussing something in canteen suddenly someone comes there & both of them feels irritated..

Anjali: Helooo…

Surya: Tu yaha kar rahi hai….agar phir se kuch kaam karana hai tou sorry mai busy hu…

Anjali: Ary maine tou abhi kuch kaha bhi nahi…

Abhijeet: Accha hai bina kaha javab mil gaya , ab yaha se ja aur hame disturb mat kar…

Anjali: Thumari problem kya hai Abhijeet , hamesha mujhe dekhkar face bana lete ho….(added in proud tone) Anjali kapoor is the best girl of this college aur tum mujhe aise treat karte ho…

Abhijeet: Kyu sar kha rahi hai Anjali , mujhe headache hone laga hai….plz ja yaha se….

Anjali(to Surya) : Dekha Bhai ….ek tou mai tum dono ke liye treat lekar aayi aur ye mujhe jane ke liye kah raha hai …..thekk hai..I am going…

Surya: One minute…kya kaha tune , hamare liye treat…vo bhi tu…mere kaan tou nahi baj rahe..

Abhijeet: Sirf tere nahi mere bhi kaan baj rahe hai Surya…

Anjali: Abhijeet bakwass band karo…mai sach mei treat layi hu…believe nahi hota then look here…

Anjali shows them three ticket of CRYSTAL WORLD...

Abhijeet: CRYSTAL WORLD…vaha ki tickets teri pass kaise aayi….tu tou khud hamse tickets magati hai , madam ko sirf order jo dena aata hai , kuch karna tou hai nahi…ye kaha se mari..

Anjali: You idiot…Kahi se mari vari nahi hai , thumari mom ne di hai..…

Abhijeet & Surya both seeing her with open mouth…

Anjali: Ab aise kya dekh rahe ho…mai sach kah rahi hu…Maine Aunty se kaha ki Abhijeet bahar goomne jana chahta hai , tou unhone hum teeno ki tickets karva di aur kaha ki mai vaha tum dono ki incharge rahungi..

Surya(angry): What…kabhi nahi…

Abhijeet (shocked & angry too): Mom ne mujhe tou nahi bataya aur tune mere naam ka bill chipka diya….Anjali tujhe tou mai..

Anjali: Ary ek tou bahar jane ka plan banaya aur tum dono mujh par hi gussa kar rahe ho…Aunty ne thume isslye nahi bataya bcz she knows ki girls kitni decent aur disciplined hoti hai aur boys kitne naughty….vaise ab tum decide kar lo….two hour baad ka show hai , chalna hai ya nahi…but I'll be the incharge….

Abhijeet & Surya discussed with each other & finally gets ready to go with Anjali ….

Surya: done..

Anjali: Ok…tou aadhe gante baad college gate par milte hai…

Abhijeet: Idiot , jana tou meri car se hai tou college gate par kyu milege tu car ke paas milna…..ok…

Anjali: theek hai…after half an hour..

Anjali left, Abhijeet calls Kumud who confirmed this trip & after half an hour three of them move towards CRYSTAL WORLD which is not too far from their college….

* * *

 **In CRYSTAL WORLD..**

Surya(angry): Kya…tu tickets bhool gayi….o God …Anjali tera dimaag tou theek hai…

Anjali(sadly) : Bhai maine tickets desk par rakhe the aura aate waqut jaldi mei lana bhool gayi…sorry…

Surya: Sorry….lekin usse kya hoga…ab kon line mei lagega tickets ke liye…Anjali tu bhi na ek dum pagal hai…

Anjali: Kya Bhai hamesha mujhe hi kahte rahte ho…(To Abhijeet) aur tum..tum kyu chupchap khade ho tum bhi kuch kaho..

Abhijeet: Anjali mere andar tujhse fight karne ki energy nahi hai….tujhe kuch kahna hi bekar hai….ab aa hi gaye hai , tou kuch sochte hai…

Surya: Abhijeet ab kya karna hai , show tou dekh nahi payege aur mai tickets nahi lana wala ...kon jakar line mei lage..

Abhijeet: Surya hum apna time waste kyu kare , jiski galti hai vo jane …hum aisa karte hai car racing karte hai….vaise bhi 7D movie show se accha tou car racing hai…and be frank , I am very happy that she lost that tickets…ab hum yaha jo chahe kare….issliye pahle car racing karte hai uske baad Wild ride aur phir shooting….(To Anjali in teasing tone )..tou Madam Incharge , ab jab aapse galti ho gayi hai , tou aap hame nahi rok sakti…ya tou line mei lagkar ticktes lao ya phir apne liye bhi koi game select kar lo..

Surya(happy): Too god yaar…Anjali tum jakar tickets lao hum Driving zone mei milege….Bye..

Abhijeet & Surya feels happy & Anjali burns in anger…

Surya: Mast plan hai Abhijeet , Anjali ko tickets lane do , tab tak hum bhi apna game enjoy kare..

Abhijeet & Surya gives a pat & move towards Driving zone…

Here Anjali comes at ticket counter for tickets..

Anjali(murmuring in anger) : Mai bhi dekhti hu mere bina kaise enjoy karte hai…bahut maza aa raha hai dono ko , mai bhi inka sara plan bigad dugi….par pahle ticket tou mile…

* * *

Sameer: Daya tu jakar tickets la , tab tak mai kuch khane ke liye lekar aata hu…

Daya: Theek hai…

Freddy: Mai bhi aapke sath chalta hu Sameer Sir…

Sameer & Freddy left & Daya comes at ticket counter..

Daya: Ye Freddy bhi na , line mei na lagna pade issliye Sameer ke sath bhag gaya….(seeing the crowd at ticket counter) kitni bheed hai yaha..

Anjali gets success to take tickets & starts running to reach driving zone but suddenly gets hit with Daya…

Anjali(angry): Dekh kar nahi chal sakte….mere tickets gira diye…

Daya: ary …galti aapki hai aur aap mujhe kah rahi hai….mai tou dekhkar hi chal raha thaa , aap hi bhagti hui ja rahi thee….yaha koi race nahi laga raha aapse…

Anjali (loudly) : oye hello….jyada bolne ki zarrorat nahi hai…..jante ho mai kon hu….Anjali kappor naam hai mera, mere samne jyada smart bane ki zarroart nahi hai..

Daya(little angry): look …tum Anjali kappor ho ya Kareena kapor , mujhe koi farak nahi padta aur madam mai already smart hu..

Soon Sameer & Freddy too comes there & gets confused on seeing this fight..

Sameer (trying to get the matter) : kya hua…any problem…

Anjali (angry): ohh tou pura gang hai thumare sath..

Daya(angry): gang…kya bole ja rahi ho tum..

Anjali(loudly): mister mai bhi akeli nahi hu samjhe , mai bhi yaha apne Bhai aur boyfriend je sath aayi hu….

Daya(shocked): What..

Sameer(confused): Boyfriend aur Bhai ke sath…ye kaise..

Daya(teasing tone): Tum badi ajeeb ladki ho…bhala koi girl apne Boyfriend aur Bhai ke sath goomne jati hai vo bhi eksath..

Anjali feels his taunt & got she said something wrong , she kicks on Freddy's legs in anger & left…

Freddy(confused): Ary…maine kya kiya…

Body guards smiles on this cute fight of their shy Prince Daya with a girl..

Daya: Badi ajeeb ladki hai….

Sameer: Chal yaar …mujhe nahi lagta hame ticket mil payega…..bahut rush hai yaha…

Freddy: Koi baat nahi Sir…Games section mei chalte hai…(and three of them move towards game section)…

Anjali comes in driving zone & sits on chair in anger , Surya & Abhijeet feels something wrong & come to her..

Abhijeet: Kya hua….ye wild cat kyu bani baithi hai..?

Anjali(angry): Meri ek ladke se fight ho gayi….

Surya: Kon se badi baat hai….mujhe tou uss bechar ladke ki chinta hai , jo tujhse takra gaya….poor guy…

Anjali: Usne mera mazak udaya…

Abhijeet(shocked): What…ye tou kuch naya hai, tera mazak udane ke liye sach mei himmat chahye….. vaise usne aisa kya kaha…?

Anjali: Usne kaha mai badi ajeeb ladki hu , jo apne Bhai aur Boyfriend ke sath yaha aayi hu..

Abhijeet(confused): Bhai

Surya(shocked): Boyfriend….

Surya: Bhai tou theek hai lekin tera Boyfriend kon hai…?

Surya & Abhijeet seeing each other & Surya says in loud tone.…

Surya: Abhijeet….tum Anjali ke boyfriend ho….tumne kabhi bataya nahi..

Abhijeet(confused) : Ary mujhe kaha pata thaa..(To Anjali)…Anjali tu pagal hai kya….ary aisi ulti seedi baate karegi tou mazak tou udega hi na…

Anjali: Maine tou aise hi kah diya thaa..

Abhijeet: Surya , yaar teri bahan kisi din mujhe maar dalegi….sach mei , she is so dangerous yaar…

Surya: Anjali tu bhi na…sach mei hame pagal kar degi…ye hamseha shock kyu deti rahti hai…

Anjali(angry): Tum dono hamesha mujhse hi ladna…..jao mai baat nahi karti tumse..

Anjali left in anger & both boye feels like " Hamne Kya kiya"

Anjali comes in parking area where some boys are busy in smoking, they sees Anjali & stare her with bad feeling , Anjali feels scared & starts moving fast but two boys blocked her way..

Boy1: Kaha madam itni jaldi mei kyu hai…jara ek baar hamari taraf bhi tou dekh lijiye….

Anjali: mere aage se hatiye , I need to go…

Boy2: Yeah sure miss…but we are not that bad sweety…

Anjali tries to move but one boy grabs her wrist & other starts laughing…Anjali starts crying & those boys starts touching her with bad intension…

Anjali(crying): Plz let me go..

They ignored her crying & don't stop their acts….Anjali feels scared & trapped too & doing prayer for any help in her heart…A boy grabs her waist & trying to kiss her , Anjali tries to make her free but it's not possible to her make herself out from that strong grip , she is crying for mercy & help & suddenly someone pushed that boy away from Anjali & she finds little hope …

Boy3(angry): Aby kon hai tu…get lost varna tu bhi gaya samjh..

Daya(angry): Accha …vo tou abhi pata chal jayega ki kon jayega aur kon nahi…

Daya starts fight with those boys & Anjali seeing his fighting skills with amazement , he is giving good competition to all of them but they are much in numbers & now Daya starts feeling low but soon another boy (Sameer) joins him & now two boys are fighting for save Anjali….suddenly a boy takes out a knife , he is about to attack but suddenly he feels a strong jerk & fell down on floor badly…

All of them gets shocked on seeing two strong man with guns in their hands standing beside Daya & Sameer….

Boy1: Kon ho tum log..

Freddy & manager comes there & gets shocked on seeing the scenario…

Manager: Yaha kya ho raha hai aur aap log kon hai aur ye guns…

Bodyguard2: Hum Prince of SUHANPUR ke body guards hai..

Freddy(shocked): Prince..iska matlab…

Daya: Dekhye hum yaha koi tamasha nahi chahte , ye hamre bodyguards hai aur inn ladko ne hum par attack kiya , issliye inhone gun nikali sirf darane ke liye….

Bodyguard1: Aapko iss bare mei kisi se kuch kahne ki zarroart nahi , varna iss place ka naam bhi khrab hoga aur agar aap chahe , tou iss bare mei hamare Sir se baat kar sakte hai aur inn ladko ke against bhi action lijiye , aise log tourist places ko ganda karte hai..

Manager (understands the matter) : Ok…..mai aapke Sir se bhi baat karna chahunga kuch formalities hai aur inn ladko ke against bhi action liya jayega….(sseing at Anjai)..ye ladi kon hai…?

Daya: Vo hamare sath hai….uska iss sab mei naam nahi aana chahye..

Manager : JI

Daya & Sameer comes to Anjali , who is silent & seeing them with teary & scared eyes…

Daya (softly): Aapke sath aapke Bhai hai na , mujhe phone do mai unhe yaha bula leta hu…

Anjali silently gives her phone , she is still in shock…

Daya calls Surya , who hurriedly comes there , Anjali immediately hug him & starts crying , Sameer explained the whole matter & Surya seeing Daya with teary eyes having lots of thanks …Daya comes to him , pat his shoulder & says in soft tone..

Daya: Aapki sister bahut dar gayi hai…abhi aap jaye & don't worry aapki sister ka kahi koi naam nahi aayega..

Surya left with Anjali & Freddy utter in shock…

Freddy: aap Prince hai…?

Sameer: Freddy abhi yaha se chalte hai , ye sab baate baad mei karege….theek hai…

Freddy nodded & they starts moving towards their cars ….Abhijeet feeling tense on sudden departure of Surya & looking for him , suddenly his eyes falls on Daya who is talking with Sameer & about to sit in car….Abhijeet feels strange on seeing the same face which he usually sees in his dreams & till now he was thinking it was just a dream but now his dream is in front of his eyes ...He is shocked , confused & what not , his eyes are fix on Daya's face & his brain feels stress , he wants to reach Daya but not able to move because of shock & unintentionally a name comes out from his mouth…

Abhijeet(absent minded): DAYA…

* * *

...

To know more stay tuned & keep supporting friends…..Next update will come on Wednesday….Happy Sunday

& Take Care.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for late friends , actually kuch problem ho gayi thee….aapke replies next time , now you enjoy this chapter…...And Next update will come on Saturday tab baat karte hai... ok :) :)  
_

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 **CHAP-10**

* * *

 _Abhijeet is continuously seeing in that direction where_ _Daya is standing ,_ _soon Daya sits in car with Sameer & left for hotel…._

 _Jayant comes to Abhijeet & finds him in shock.._

 _Jayant (confused) : kya hua Abhijeet baba, aap yaha kyu khade hai..?..aapke dost vaha hai …chaliye jaldi chaliye , mujhe lagta hai kuch hua hai …_

 _Abhijeet comes out from shock & trying to behave normally…_

 _Abhijeet : ha..ha vo…kya kaha tumne...?_

 _Jayant : maine kaha aapke dost vaha hai …chaliye yaha se.._

 _Abhijeet : ha …chalo Jayant…_

 _Abhijeet comes to car & finds Anjali is weeping slowly & Surya trying to console her, he gets worried & ask…_

 _Abhijeet : Kya hua Surya , ye Anjali ro kyu rahi hai..?..kya hua hai isse..?_

 _Surya : Abhijeet hame chalna chahye ,tum car mei baitho , mai thume sab batata hu…_

 _And both of them sit in car…Jayant starts car & drive towards their home…_

 _In the way, Surya explained everything to Abhijeet & Abhijeet trying to console Anjali & cheer her up.._

 _Surya: yaar , I am really thankful for that Prince…agar vo nahi hota tou…_

 _Abhijeet: Surya aisa kuch nahi hota….acche logo ke sath kabhi kuch bura nahi hota …aur ab tou sab theek hai na …issliye ab tum dono apna mood theek karo , varna ghar par sab tense ho jayege…theek hai…_

 _Surya & Anjali trying to behave normally & Anjali really want to forget this incident…._

 _Surya(serious): mujhe lagta hai , hame ye baat ghar par nahi batani chahye …._

 _Abhijeet: sahi kaha Surya….vaise bhi parents kahi jana allow nahi karte aur iss incident ke baad , vo aur dar jayege…._

 _Surya: tou phir theek hai , ye baat sirf hum teeno ke bich rahegi….ok.._

 _Anjali & Abhijeet nodded & rest of the journey three of them keeps quiet…_

 _Abhijeet drops Surya & Anjali at their home & Jayant rushed towards his owner's house….Abhijeet feeling tense for Anjali & trying to divert his mind but again & again his mind reaches at Daya's face….he rested his back & finally his tired mind give up & he dozed off…_

 _Soon he reached at home & Jayant wakes up him ,he enters inside the house & looking very tired , Kumud is arranging food on table seeing him & asks in soft tone…_

 _Kumud (smiling) : tou aaj tou mere bête ne khoob enjoy kiya hoga apne dosto ke sath….Mom ne surprise treat jo di thee…kyu …ab bhi thanku nahi bolna hai apni Mom ko…._

 _Abhijeet is drowning in his thought so doesn't give any reply to Kumud who feels worried on seeing his son in silent mod…she comes to him & asks softly…._

 _Kumud (tense) : kya hua Beta…..kaha khoye ho..? "_

 _Abhijeet see her tense face & says in normal tone to relax Kumud.._

 _Abhijeet (trying to behave normally) : kuch nahi Mom…(making a false story) vo Anjali hai na , bass mujhse ladti rahti hai , issliye mera mood thoda kharab hai…_

 _Kumud : Kya Anjali ki vajah se….Abujeet jaha tak mai Anjali ko janati hu , she really cares you….ha tang bhi karti hai lekin uske liye itna mood kharab karne ki kya zarrorat hai , mai tou dar hi gyi thee , ki najane aisa kya ho gaya ki mera Abhijeet itna silent ho gaya hai….?_

 _Abhijeet : Nahi Mom aisa kuch nahi hua hai…._

 _Kumud : Tou phir theek hai , tum jaldi se change karlo , uske baad dinner karte hai , thumare Dad bhi aate hoge…._

 _Abhijeet nodded & silently move towards his room…._

 _Abhijeet (murmur in low tone while entering inside his room) : Samajh nahi aa raha ye sab kya ho raha hai mere sath….maine jiss chahre(face) ko dream mei dekha thaa , vo mere samne kaise aa gaya….aur 'Daya' ….ye naam tou maine kabhi suna bhi nahi aur na hi iss naam ka koi dost hai mera , tou phir Daya kyu kaha maine….kyu vo ladka mujhe apna sa laga….maine usse kabhi nahi dekha , mai usse kabhi nahi mila ….tou phir vo mere sapno mei kaise aa gaya….kya rishta hai uska mujhse….kyu ye naam aur vo face mai bhool nahi paa raha…Anjali ke sath kitna kuch ho gaya , lekin kyu mera dil aur dimaag baar baar uss face par atak jata hai ….mai uske bare mei kyu soch raha hu…kon hai vo….?_

 _Abhijeet trying to find answers of these question but his brain gets tired & he finds no answer of his queries….he comes in dining hall & takes his food silently, Aarav & Kumud noticed his silence but it's not new for them because sometimes Abhijeet behaves likes this & becomes silent too cause his memory loss & Aarav & Kumud always gives him time to deal with his emotions because they knows after some time Abhijeet again become normal…_

* * *

 _Kumud(worried) : Abhijeet phir se silent ho gaya hai….mujhe laga thaa , friends ke sath bahar jayega tou accha lagege usse …..lekin sab ulta ho gaya…_

 _Aarav: Kumud tum janti ho , uske liye ye sab utna normal nahi hai jaisa hum sab ke liye…kai baar uska mind kuch cheese dekhkar ajeeb react kataa hai , jaise vo sab usne pahle kiya ho ya dekha ho…aur phir vo apna past yaad karne ki koshish karne lagta hai….don't worry usse kuch waqut ke liye akela chod do aur kuch time baad , vo phir se normal ho jayega….jaisa har baar ho jata hai…_

 _Kumud: Aarav mujhe dar hai ki , kahi Abhijeet ko apna past yaad aa gaya tou…vo hame chodkar chala jayega….vo vapas chala jayega ..hai na…._

 _Aarav: Kumud aage kya hoga hum nahi jante….hamne Abhijeet ko apne beta mana hai aur hum bass uski kushi chahte hai aur kal usse sab yaad aa jata hai ya phir uska past uske samne aa jata hai , tou hum ek acche parents ki tarah vahi karege , jo Maa Baap apne bête ki kushi ke liye karte hai…..humne agar usse zabardasti apne pass rakne ki koshish ki tou hum usse kho dege issliye kal chahe jo bhi ho….hame bass Abhijeet ki kushi se matlab hona chahye….kyuki jaise hum apne bête ko yaad karte hai , ho sakta hai koi Abhijeet ko bhi ussi siddat se yaad karta ho….._

 _Kumud hug Aarav & a tear fell down from her eyes…_

 _Kummud: aap sahi kah rahe hai Aarav …..lekin mai kabhi nahi cahungi , Abhijeet kabhi bhi hame chodkar jaye…._

 _Aarav & Kumud feels tense for Abhijeet but they knows, if some day Abhijeet recall his memory they'll lose him….On other side, Abhijeet is laying on bed but his eyes are not ready to lost in sleep & he is continuously thinking about Daya & seeing the glowing building in lights through his room's window those buildings are really far from him but he feels some one very close is watching him through these lights…._

* * *

 _In one of these glowing buildings , in a luxury room Daya is sitting on couch & watching TV…_

 _Sameer : Freddy bhi shocked ho gaya…usse tou believe hi nahi ho raha thaa , ki tum Prince ho…_

 _Daya: kyu….tu Prince nahi hai…_

 _Sameer: mai bhi hu….but not real, you are the real blood of king….well, leave it….tu ye bata , (added in angry tone) un ladko se akela fight karne laga , mujhe bata nahi sakta thaa.._

 _Daya(teasing tone) : ha kyu nahi…..mai unse kahta , dosto aap ladki ke sath jo chahe karo, mai apne stupid bhai ko lekar aata hu…kyu aisa karna chahye thaa na mujhe….._

 _Sameer: kya Daya…mera matlab vo bahut dangerous the yaar…aur Papa bhi kitna gussa ho gaye the…. ye janakar ki pahle din hi hamari identity reveal ho gayi…_

 _Daya: Sameer hamare bare mei Fredy ke alawa koi nahi janta….aur vo manager usse kya zarrorat padi hai kuch bolne ki , uske khudke tourist place ka naam khrab hoga..aur agar kisi ko pata chal bhi jata hai , tou kya problem hai….yaha hame koi khatra nahi hai…..khatra tou bass ek hi hai , vo hai Rajan …..(added in hate tone) aur mai tou khud chahta hu , vo ek baar mere samne aa jaye….uske baad…._

 _Pradyuman (while coming inside the room): uske baad kya karoge tum..?..._

 _Daya: vo bade Papa mai…vo.._

 _Pradyuman: dekho Daya , mai manta hu Rajan aur Malika ne galat kiya hai , leki tum abhi bacche ho aur thumare dil mei , kisi ke liye itni nafrat hona theek nahi hai…_

 _Daya: unn dono ki vajah se mera Bhai mujhse dur ho gaya …..mera ABHI na jane kaha hoga , kya kiya hoga unhone uske sath….mai unhe kabhi maaf nahi kar sakta Bade Papa….kabhi nahi…._

 _Pradyuman: Daya unhe bhi saza milegi , lekin tum apne dil mei itni nafrat mat palo beta…Abhijeet hame zarror milega , lekin Rajan aur Malika ko saza kanoon dega….samjhe…_

 _Daya nodded & Sameer tell Pradyuman about his visit at various places & three of them gets involved in that talks & after some time Pradyuman left room with…_

 _Pradyuman: ab jaldi se soo jao ….agar kal Freddy ke aane tak , tum dono ready nahi miloge tou mai Freddy ko off de duga aur tum dono ka , ek din ka trip waste ho jayega…_

 _Sameer(happy) : kya…mujhe tou laga thaa , aaj ke incident ke baad aap hame kahi nahi jane dege.._

 _Pradyuman: aaj tumne kisi ke help ki hai aur isske liye thume tarif milni chahye saza nahi…chalo good night , kal trip par jagne ke liye abhi sona zarrori hai…._

 _Pradyuman left & soon Daya & Sameer lost in deep sleep…Where on other side , Abhijeet is still awake & may be his whole night would be passed like this…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 **Next Day..**

* * *

 _Freddy comes in hotel , now he seems little hesitate , Daya & Sameer comes close to car & meets with Freddy_

 _Daya: kaise ho Freddy…?_

 _Freddy: mai theek hu Daya Sir….aap bataye.._

 _Daya: ary …ab tak tou sirf Sir thaa , ab ye kya naya raag hai…ha_

 _Freddy (hesitate) : vo aap Prince hai tou…_

 _Sameer: Freddy , tumse kal kya kaha thaa…lagta hai thume samjh nahi aaya….kya tum hame vaise treat nahi kar sakte jaisa pahle karte the…._

 _Freddy : JI theek hai…_

 _Daya: Freddy tum bahut acche guide ho aur tum vaise hi acche lagate ho ….this formal behave doesn't suit you….chalo ab ye batao , aaj kaha le ja rahe ho hame..?_

 _Freddy (happy) : sahi kaha Sir aapne….mai bhi aise formalities ke sath theek se kaam nahi kar pata aur mere Dad kahte hai , kaam dil lagakar karna chahye…_

 _Sameer: bilkul sahi kahte hai vo…ab batao kaha chalna hai…?..._

 _Freddy : pahle aap ye bataye , kya aapka shooting ka shok hai…?_

 _Daya (excited) : gun shooting..wow…lekin yaha kaha..?_

 _Freddy(excited) : ary Sir , yaha ke Youth Statidum mei , iss tarah ke competition hote rahte hai…aur maze ki baat ye hai ki , ek tourist place hone ki wajah se vaha ki management ne , inn coopetioton mei tourist ko part lene ka right diya hai…vaise tou har competioton ke liye pahle se application dena padta hai lekin agar koi tourist part lena chahe , tou vo ussi waqut form fill karke direct entry le sakta hai aur kisi ko bhi challenge kar sakta hai….Youth Stadium Nanitaal mei bahut famous hai aur yaha bahut ronak rahti hai…_

 _Sameer : tou aaj bhi vaha koi game hai..?_

 _Freddy : ha…abhi morning mei Boxing ka match hai aur uske baad evening mei , Shooting comptetion hai….kya aap log part lena chahge…?_

 _Daya: boxing mei tou nahi le sakte , Bade Papa naraj hoge …lekin shooting mei part kar sakte hai…._

 _Freddy: aur Sir , vaha games par Bet bhi lagayi jati hai…_

 _Sameer(happy): wow….Freddy ye to sach mei kaam ki jagah hai…._

 _Daya (excited): tou phir theek hai , chalte hai youth stadium…_

 _Sameer: Daya shooting match tou evening mei hai , tab tak hum Mall mei chalte hai , kuch shopping bhi kar lege aur lunch ke baad stadium ke liye nikal jayege….theek hai.._

 _Daya: accha plan hai Sameer….ok Freddy , pahle hum Mall chalte hai…._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 **In college…**

* * *

 _Abhijeet is sitting under tree quietly still thinking about Daya , Anjali trying to come out from previous day shock & make herself busy in Drama rehersal with Rajat , Surya is looking for Abhijeet & finally he finds him at backside area of college sitting quietly…Surya comes close to him & sit beside him…._

 _Surya: kya soch rahe ho….?_

 _Abhijeet(lost tone): Surya , kya sapne bhi sach hote hai…?_

 _Surya: kabhi kabhi ho bhi jate hai…kyu .._

 _Abhijeet: maine tujhe bataya thaa na , mujhe sapne mei ek ladka dikhayi deta hai , yaar maine usse kal CRYSTAL WORLD mei dekha….aur usse dekhte hi maine usse DAYA kahkar pukara….phir vo vaha se chala gaya….yaar mujhe samjh nahi aa raha , mai usse kaise janta hu….aur maine usse Daya kyu kaha..?_

 _Surya: tune apne parents ko bataya..?_

 _Abhijeet(low tone) : nahi…abi tak nahi.._

 _Surya(strict tone) : tou phir kab batayega , jab tu puri tarah se pagal ho jayega….(added in soft tone to make him understand) Abhijeet vo ladka jo tere sapno mei hai aur jiska naam tujhe achanak se yaad aa gaya , ho sakta hai vo tere past se juda ho…..tu ek baar apne parents ko ye sab bata kar tou dekh , ho sakta hai vo iss paheli ko sulja de….ho sakta hai vo uss ladke ko janate ho…aise soch soch kar tu apne aapko takleef kyu de raha hai…._

 _Abhijeet (restless tone) : mujhe uss se milna hai…..agar uska naam Daya hai tou mai uss se mila chahta hu….ek baar….mai sach jana chahta hu…..Surya maine raat bhar bahut koshish ki , mujhe kuch yaad aa jaye , lekin iss naam aur uss face ke alawa kuch bhi yaad nahi aaya…_

 _Surya: jyada pareshaan mat ho….aur mai yahi kahunga , jyada pareshaani ho rahi hai tou uncle–Aunty ko bata de…._

 _Abhijeet: ha dekhta hu…._

 _Surya(trying to divert his mind) : accha sun…tujhe aaj ka apna shooting match tou yaad hai na….?_

 _Abhijeet(trying to behave normal) : ha bahut acche se yaad hai…aur ye bhi yaad hai ki , kaise mere dost Surya ne last time kisi aur par bet lagaye thee aur vo haar gaye thaa.._

 _Surya: ary yaar , uss waqut thode hi pata thaa , tu itna accha shooter hai …lekin iss baar tou mai bet tujh par hi lagaunga…_

 _Abhijeet: Surya bet lagana illigeal hai…_

 _Surya: Abhijeet youth stadium mei sab legal hai….vaha bahar se tourist bhi aate hai aur iiss tarah ke competitions hi management ki earning ka source hai ….vaha bet lagana allowed hai…_

 _Abhijeet: I know ….lekin bet acchi cheez nahi hoti samjha…_

 _Surya: ary vo sab chodo , abhi class mei chalte hai aur lunch ke baad Rajat , Sachin aur Anjali , ye sab hamare sath chalege…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone) : ha kyu nahi….youth stadium mei aur bhi competitions chal rahe hai , parents bhi jyada sawal nahi karege tou phir har koi fayda tou uthayega hi…_

 _Abhijeet & Surya shares a laugh & at Evening Abhijeet & his other friends marched towards Youth Stadium…_

… _._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _On other side, Daya & Sameer too reached at youth stadium with Freddy , they are feeling happy on seeing this place , seems like a big fair where all visitors are teenagers & young peoples…All are enjoying with their friends , players are doing fun & practice with their mates & everybody is relax & happy here…_

 _Sameer : kitni acchi jagah hai….yaha aakar lagta hai , life mei koi tension nahi hai…_

 _Daya: ha vo tou hai….nice place.._

 _Freddy: Sir yaha kisi ko competitions ki tension nahi hoti , sab log yaha competitions bhi enjoy karte hai…_

 _Sameer: vo tou dekhkar hi pata chalta hai…_

… _._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Abhijeet goes at counter & takes his number & tells to his all friends…_

 _Rajat: 45..abhi tou time hai…tab tak enjoy kiya jaye…aur vaise bhi , hum log yaha enjoyment ke liye aaye hai aur Abhjijeet ko chodakr , yaha koi bhi part nahi kar raha aur abhi uska turn bhi 44 competitiors ke baad ayega , tab tak hum log kuch kha pii lete hai…_

 _Sachin: Rajat competition start ho chukka hai , vahi dekh lete hai…_

 _Rajat: ussme sirf Surya ka interest hoga kyuki usse bet lagani hai , hum log tou yaha sirf goomne aaye hai aur jab Abhjeet ka turn aayega hum match spot par vapas aa jayege…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : tum rahne do Rajat…I know tum logo ke yaha aane ka maksad sirf mooj masti hai….but mujhe shooting dekhni hai….tou tum log jao , khao pio mai chala match spot …_

 _Surya: mai bhi Abhijeet ke sath ja raha hu….dekhta hu , aaj bet kis par lagai hai…(all seeing him with wide eyes)…mera matlab Abhijeet par hi lagaunga ….or ha…mere liye bhi kuch khane pine ka material bacha dena , sara mat kha lena…_

 _Rajat (teasing tone) : zarror…bet-king…_

 _Abhijeet & Surya left for match spot & others friends enjoying the youth fair….Daya too takes his number & because he is a tourist so he gets 43 number under reserved for tourist…Daya comes in match spot , Sameer enjoying his soft drink & soon Daya's turn comes & he comes at players spot…suddenly Abhijeet phone rings & he left match spot for hearing the call , Surya gets surprised on seeing Daya as a player ….Daya hits all targets accurately.._

 _Surya(surprised): ye tou bahut bada player nikla….ek bhi shoot miss nahi kiya….Abhijeet kaha hai.._

 _Daya left players place & goes to Sameer & Freddy who appreciate him a lot…_

 _Freddy: kamal kar diya Sir…ab tou ye match aap hi jitege….kisi aur ka sawal hi nahi…_

 _Soon Abhijeet comes at player's spot.._

 _Freddy(seeing Abhijeet): lo ek aur player aa gaya…_

 _Sameer see in the direction & gets stunned on seeing Abhijeet …Daya see Sameer & finds him with open mouth & wide eyes…_

 _Daya: kya hua Sameer…..kya dekh liya mister…?_

 _Daya follows his gaze & gets stunned on seeing Abhijeet , he feels extremely happy on seeing his Bhai infront of his eyes…he is seeing him without blinking , tears comes in his eyes & a scream comes out from his mouth…_

 _Daya (happy): ABHIIIIII….._

 _There are too much noise so Daya's scream doesn't effect others but only one soul gets effected from that scream & Abhijeet missed his first shoot…_

 _Surya (shocked) : ye kua hua…how can he miss it…_

 _Abhijeet see up & finds the same face with whom he wanted to meet , seeing him with teary eyes…Gun fell down from Abhijeet's hand & he starts taking back steps…_

 _Surya (tense) : Abhijeet ko kya ho gaya…._

 _Abhijeet left match spot & soon Daya & Sameer left there places too …Abhijeet comes in open area still in shock & soon Daya , Sameer & Freddy too reaches there…Now DUO are facing each other , Surya calls his friends & after some time they all reached at the same place…_

 _Anjali( seeing Daya) : ye tou Prince hai…_

 _Rajat : ye Daya hai….lekin ye , yaha kya kar raha hai…?_

 _Daya run towards Abhijeet & hug him….all seeing them with confusion except Sameer…Abhijeet feels soothe in this loving shell but not getting anything…_

 _Daya(teary) : kaha chale gaye the ABHI…hamne thume kitna doonda….tum apne ladoo ko chodkar kaise chale gaye….pata hai mai kitna roya thumre bina aur tum tab bhi nahi aye….tum kyu nahi aaye ABHI….bolo ABHII.._

 _All are compeltey confused & not getting the head & tale of what's going on…_

 _Abhijeet (low tone) : kon ho tum…?_

 _Daya & Sameer gets shocked & Daya gets separate from him…._

 _Daya : ABHI , mai hu thumara Daya….thumara ladoo…_

 _Surya(murmur) : Daya…..kahi ye vahi Daya tou nahi , jo Abhijeet ke sapne mei…._

 _Daya (sadly) : aur tum ye kya kah rahe ho…..tum mujhe pachaan nahi rahe….dekho ABHI ab darne ki koi zarrorat nahi hai…..ab tou bade Papa bhi aa gaye hai , ab hame koi dar nahi….ab hum safe hai Bhai…_

 _Abhijeet (still in shock) : Bhai…dekho mai nahi janata tum kon ho…_

 _Sameer : Abhijeet , ye tum kya kah rahe ho…ye Daya hai thumara Chota Bhai….thumara Ladoo…_

 _Rajat : Sameer , mujhe lagta hai koi misunderstanding ho gayi hai….iska naam Abhijeet hai , lekin ye Daya ka Bhai Abhijeet nahi hai.._

 _Daya (loudly) : yahi mera Bhai Abhijeet hai….(To Abhijeet) aur tum aise anjano ki tarah kyu behave kar rahe ho….batate kyu nahi sabko , ki mai thumre chota Bhai hu aur tum Suhanpur ke Bade Kuvar Abhijeet ho…_

 _All are seeing them with shock & confusion…no one is getting what is truth or what is false…._

 _Sameer: Abhijeet plz kuch tou bolo…aise chup mat raho…18 months beet chuke hai jab tum hamse dur ho gaye the…..aaj pure dedh saal baad tum hame vapas mile ho …thume tou kush hona chahye , thume thumara Chota Bhai mil gaya , aur Suhanpur mei bhi ab sab theek hai…phir tum aise behave kyu kar rahe ho…?_

 _Abhieet (angry) : kyuki mera koi Bhai nahi hai…nahi hai mera koi bhai….(seeing towards Daya) aur ye ladka….sirf mere sapne ka ek hissa hai aur kuch nahi….mera tum logo se koi lena dena nahi hai…..aur na hi thumare Suhanpur se hai…_

 _Daya(stunned) : kya….thumara koi Bhai nahi….tou mai kon hu….kya mai thumara Bhai nahi….maine hamseha thumara wait kiya aur tum hum sabko bhool gaye….(added in teary tone) apne Daya ko bhool gaye….kaise ABHI, tum tou aise nahi the…_

 _Rajat: Daya , ye thumara Bhai nahi hai….iske parents Kumud aunty aur Aarav uncle hai…_

 _Daya(loudly) : mujhe kuch nahi pata…yahi mera Bhai hai…aur mai apne Bhai ko pachnanae mei kabhi galti nahi kar sakta…..yahi mera Bhai Abhijeet hai…_

 _Abhijeet (angry) : kya proof hai thumare pass….bolo.._

 _Daya (teary) : tum mujhse proof maag rahe ho ABHI….apne Daya se apne Bhai hone ka proof maag rahe ho…_

 _Rajat: dekho Daya…_

 _Rajat couldn't complete his sentences suddenly Daya comes to Abhijeet pulled his sleeve up & shows a burn mark…_

 _Daya: ye dekh rahe ho….ye hai sabot…ye thumare hath par jale ka nishaan uss waqut aaya thaa , jab mujhe bachane ki saza mei , Rajan uncle ne thumara hath Ciggeratte se jala diya thaa….._

 _Abhijeet see that mark & feels a burning sensation in his arm..Daya left his arm & says in angry tone.._

 _Daya: I don't believe ABHI ki tum mujhse proof maag rahe ho….ye sab unn logo ka sikhaya hua hai na , jo thumare fake parents bane baithe hai….(added in hate tone) mai unlogo ko nahi chodunga…_

 _Abhijeet (angry) : shut up…vo mere parents hai….mere apne hai vo aur tum mere koi nahi….suna tumne…koi nahi ho tum mere….jao yaha se…_

 _Daya feels heartbroken & tears comes in his eyes , others are in dilemma & not finds enough courage to interrupt between Duo who are now seems like fire…_

 _Daya rashly wipes his tears & his face showing real fire.._

 _Daya: theek hai…..mai thumara koi nahi hu na….tou ab aisa hi hoga…._

 _Daya rushed from there in anger & Sameer & Rajat too rushed behind him…_

 _Daya is moving so fast without looking here & there , he comes at road & crossing it without any care about running traffic…Tears rolling down from his cheeks & he seems lost , Suddenly he hits with a car & fall down on other side of road…_

 _Sameer(scared) : Dayaaaa…._

* * *

 _Abhijeet seems in anger & confusion , Surya pat his shoulder & trying to calm him down… suddenly someone informs him about Daya's accident & Abhijeet feels great scare in his heart…he run out from stadium & see , Bodyguard lifted Daya in his arms , who is wrapped in his own blood…_

 _Abhijeet's eyes fix on Daya's face & his heart feels a sharp pain on seeing Daya in this condition…..Surya , Rajat , Anjali all are feeling so scared …In this little time, everything got changed & now Abhijeet feels like his own blood scattered on road…he can feel the pain & his eyes turns red , a tear roll down from his cheek & a painful scream comes out from his mouth.._

 _Abhijeet : DAYAAAA…..._

…

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _So what will happen now….To know more stay tuned , next update will come on Saturday…._**

 ** _Try to drop your feedback…_**

 ** _Take Care._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello friends…Thanks for your lovely support , friends aapka support dekhkar likhne ka dil karta hai aur interest bhi rahta hai…Thnaku once again for your precious words.._

 _And friends , today is birthday of someone special….yes " **PALAK96"…**_ ** _Happy birthday dear Palak…may GOD Bless you with lots of happiness & success in your life…May you get many more in your life****_**

 ** _" have a wonderful birthday . I wish your every day to be filled with lots of love , laughter , happiness and the warmth of sunshine…."_**

 ** _"Happy birthday once again dear PALAK…"_**

 ** _….._**

* * *

 _Here is my thanks to you all for your feedback on last two chaps…thanku friends…_

* * *

 ** _Tia_** _—dear aap name last mei likhte ho issliye most of the time I gave your thanks with Guest readers….but this time ,First I want to say thanks to you….thanks dear for your sweet feedback…always be happy dear…._

 ** _Saachi_** _—thanks dear , keep smiling_

 ** _Lalit_** _—thanks for your precious words dear…aur Dark Hunters ko complete tou mujhe karna hai but kab ho payegi ye kahna mushkil hai but I'll complete it & this is sure…thanks & keep smiling_

 ** _Ankita_** _—thanks dear…keep smiling_

 ** _Harshhoney_** _—thanks for your sweet words my lovely friend… & I am really happy ki aapko meri story treat pasand aayi…thanks…and my studies are going good , hope you too are doing great….Best wishes for you my dear Honey ….well, Kumud ka Daya ke liye kya reaction hoga , sayad iss chap mei pata chal jaye…..thanku once again& always be happy my sweet friend Honey…._

 ** _Masooma ansari_** _—thanks Massoma….aapko story acchi lag rahi hai , it's really means a lot to me…thanks for your words….keep smiling.._

 ** _Luvcidduodosti_** _—thanks dear for your feedback…stay happy…_

 ** _Priya_** _—thanks Priya….stay happy_

 ** _SGJ_** _—thanks for your sweet words dear…keep smiling_

 ** _Sree_** _—thanks dear to find it interesting…..stay happy_

 ** _Shikha Sharma_** _—thanks my little sweety….your words are precious to me….aur Rajan aur Malika ki entry bhi bahut zald hogi…..Story ka main Villain tou apna kamala dikhyega hi …let's see agge kya hota hai…..aur aapki story bhi ready hai….means aapke liye_ _J_ _…will try to post tomorrow….stay happy my dear_

 ** _Daya's lover_** _—thanks dear….Freddy ki entry mujhe bhi acchi lagi…thanku & keep smiling_

 ** _RAI-THE-NIGHTQUEEN_** _\- thanks dear…aur aapke exam kaise ja rahe hai…hope you are doing great in your exams…All the Best & I am happy ki app jaise top writer ko meri story acchi lag rahi hai ….thanks for your feedback dear…stay happy…_

 ** _Tanu_** _—thanks Tanu…. …dear jaldi update karne mei mujhe koi problem nahi hai , but mai evening tak hi free ho pati hu….sorry dear…but next time , I'll try to update soon..ok….love you.._

 ** _DIXA_** _—thanks Dixa for your feedback…..stay happy dear_

 ** _Loveduo_** _—thanks my little sis….what about your practicals…?...hope acche ja rahe hoge…All The Best…..aur phone par tou bahut baate ho gayi , ab kabhi time mile tou Ghar bhi aa jana…..bahut sari baate karege, vaise tea aur Pakode thumari taraf se rahege, theek hai na... ….stay happy dear.._

 ** _LS_** _—hello my new friend….feeling good that you liked this story…thanks dear & keep smiling…_

 ** _Geetu_** _—hello geetu….mai tou ek dum first class…aap sunao , kaise ho…?...hope fit & fine ….well, thanks dear for your lovely support…..stay happy_

 ** _Misti_** _—thanks misti, aapko story acchi lagi…bdw I am a Duo reader too aur ab tou bahut se new stories bhi aa gai hai FF par….vaise marriage mei enjoy tou kiya hoga tou phir hamare ladoo kaha hai….?...chalo dear thanku so much for your sweet feedback & keep smiling my sweety_

 ** _Luv duo ND purvi_** _—hii my dear….kaise hai aap…first class….thanks for ur feedback ..keep smiling_

 ** _Abhi's fan_** _—dear Abhi-Daya ko tou milna hi hai…hope jaldi mil jaye….thanks for your support dear…stay happy_

 ** _Duo's girl MAHI_** _—hello dear Mahi…you are an Amazing writer dear…thanku so much for your feedback…..keep smiling & keep rocking_

 ** _Jyoti A_** _—thanks for your sweet feedback dear…aur mujhe suspense stories bahut pasand hai aur agar unme friendship ka doze bhi mil jaye tou kya kahna…..story reading ke alawa meri aur koi hobby nahi hai…..and let's see Abhij ko sab yaad aata bhi hai ya nahi aur Kumud ka reaction, vo sayad iss chap mei pata chal jaye…..thanku once again my dear & always be happy_

 ** _Palak96_** _—Palak…dear , I am a Duo reader too & I read, almost your all Duo stories…you are an Amazing writer , I am happy that you liked this story….thanku **& Happy Birthday ….may God bless you with success  & happiness in your life….keep rocking**_

 ** _GD_** _—thanks for your sweet feedback Dada….aapke words dil ko chu jata hai…meri tarrif jo karte hai aap…..vaise Dada aapke feedback se motivation milta hai aur apni mistakes ka bhi pata chal jata hai…vaise tou aap hemesha tariff hi kar dete hai but I eagerly waits for your feedback….ab jinse likhna sikha hai , unka feedback precious tou hoga hi…..yes Dada , Nanitall is familiar to me….Actually I lives in Uttrakhnad & Nanitaal is a small part of this state & my cousin too lives there…tou aana jana laga rahata hai….vaise Dada , my city too is a tourist place , foreigners too comes here , whole year like fair…. kabhi time mile tou aap bhi aana ,I really want to meet with you…you are my favorite..… & thnaku once again my dear Dada , I can't give back even a single word for your precious feedback…just Thanks from my heart….keep smiling my dear Dada & keep Rocking_

 ** _Priyanaka_** _—hello dear….hope Duo ke sath sab theek ho….thanks for your feedback…stay happy_

 ** _Kirti_** _—thanku dear….aapne tou kitne sare review kar diye….lagta hai , aap kahi bahar the issliye previous chapters aapne ab read kiye hai…well , thanks for your separate feedback for every chapter….Thanks a lot my friend…aap jab itney interest se writer ko support karege tou writer ka bhi interest enhance hota hai …I am happy to find readers like you….Thanku so much & I hope you'll like this chap too….stay happy dear_

 ** _Ansha_** _: here is your update dear… …thanku & stay happy dear.._

 _thanku so much all **GUEST** reviewers...love you all...Thanku so much. :)_

* * *

 **DESTINY**

* * *

 _CHAP-_ _11_

* * *

… _._

* * *

 _Abhijeet(lost)—Dayaa…._

 _Surya grabs Abhijeet's arm & trying to stop him ,who is trying to reach near Daya.._

 _Surya: Abhijeet , kya kar rahe ho….meri baat suno.._

 _Abhijeet (panic) : Surya….vo Daya , use chot lagi hai..kitna khoon bah raha hai uska….mujhe uske passs jana hai…plz mujhe jane do uske pass…leave me…_

 _Surya(trying to calm him down): Abhijeet , Daya ko uske Bodyguard Hospital le ja rahe hai …tum daro nahi , vo theeek ho jayega…..chalo abi yaha se…_

 _Abhijeet continuously watching in same direction till Daya gets disappear from his eyes…..Sameer & Rajat too goes with Daya & in the way Rajat called & informed Salunke about Daya's accident who tells he is reaching soon there….Pradyuman too got informed by guards & he left his meeting to reach hospital…._

 _On other side , Surya & Anjali makes Abhijeet sit in car who is looking lost & scared, Jayant starts car & drive towards Home….in the whole way , Surya & Anjali looking each other & not getting what should they do or not because they too are in dilemma & not getting the real matter why Daya said Abhijeet is his real brother…it it true then how…?...Both are confused to do anything to make relax themselves or Abhijeet…_

 _After some time they reached at Abhijeet's house , Abhijeet still looking lost , Surya makes him come out from car & entered inside the house , Kumud opened the door & gets worried on seeing Abhijeet in this state.._

 _Kumud (worried) : Abhijeet…(Abhijeet doesn't give any reply , Kumud gets more worried & looking towards Surya ) Surya kya hua hai mere Abhijeet ko….ye itna silent kyu hai….?_

 _Surya (hesitate) : vo Aunty …Stadium ke bahar ek accident ho gaya aur Abhijeet usse dekhkar thoda dar gaya hai …..issliye aisa react kar raha hai…._

 _Kumud caressing Abhijeet's hair & trying to make him relax…_

 _Kumud(softly) : sab theek hai beta….aur tum itna scared kyu lag rahe ho…..sab theek ho jayega….chalo apne room mei rest karo…_

 _Kumud brings Abhijeet in his room, who sit quietly & then Kumud left & come outside to know the matter…._

 _Kumud (serious) : baat kya hai Surya…Abhijeet aise , itna dara hua kyu lag raha hai….kya accident uske samne hua hai….?...aur uss waqut tum log kaha the…?_

 _Surya (slowly) : Aunty jiska accident hua hai , sayad Abhijeet usse janta thaa …..issliye vo itna dar gaya hai….I think usse rest karna chahye…_

 _Kumud(strict tone): I really don't understand …aakhir tum bacche kar kya rahe ho….ek Abhijeet ne apni aise halat bana rakhi hai ki , mai kuch samjh nahi paa rahi ….well, abhi tum log ghar jao , mai Abhijeet se baat karti hu…._

 _Surya & Anjali nodded & left for their home…_

* * *

 _Anjali : Bhai , I think hame Kumud Aunty ko sab kuch bata dena chahye….stadium mei jo kuch bhi hua aur Daya ke bare mei bhi…_

 _Surya: nahi Anjali…hum ye sab Aunty ko abhi nahi bata sakte the….ek tou Abhijeet ki aise halat hai , bilkul chup ho gaya hai….pata nahi kya chal raha hai uske dimmag mei….aur Aunty ko ye sab bata diya , tou vo aur bhi jyada pareshaan ho jayegi….aur vaise bhi , Daya ke accident ki baat aise hide nahi rah sakti….bahut jald sabko sab kuch pata chal jayega …kya sach hai aur kya jhoot…. & I think we all need time….issliye maine Aunty ko abhi , kuch batana theek nahi samjha…mai chahta hu , Stadium mei jo bhi hua , vo Abhijeet khud unhe bataye…._

 _Anjali: vaise aapko kya lagta hai…..Daya jo kah raha thaa , vo sach hai ya jhoot….?_

 _Surya: pata nahi Anjali…lekin Daya jis trust ke sath ye sab kah raha thaa aur phir uska accident , Abhijeet ka aisa reaction….kisi anjaan ke liye koi aisa feel nahi karta aur na hi Daya itne confidence ke sath apni baat rakhta…mujhe lagta hai , Abhijeet ka Daya se koi na koi relation tou hai….uske Sapne iss baat ka proof hai…..aur phir socho…hum Abhijeet ko dedh saal(one & half year) se jante hai ….usse pahle vo kaha thaa , uski life ke bare mei hame kuch nahi pata aur uncle aunty ne bhi , kabhi khul kar kuch nahi bataya…..aur Daya ka Bhai bhi , ussi waqut gayab ho gaya thaa….mana uska face Abhijeet se match hota hoga , lekin Abhijeet bhi tou Daya ko janta hai …..apne dreams mei hi sahi , lekin vo Daya ko pachanta hai….aur aaj uske accident ke baad , jo Abhijeet ki halat hai…vo bhi hum dekh rahe hai….kuch tou hai Anjali…..kuch bahut bada raaj hai…..lekin hum abhi bhi , kuch kah nahi sakte….._

 _Anjali: mujhe tou dar lag raha hai …...pata nahi ab kya hoga…..Abhijeet agar sach mei Daya ka Bhai hua tou….vo yaha se chala ayega….hamse dur chala ayega…_

 _Surya(seeing Anjali) : Abhijeet aur Daya Bhai hai ya nahi …..iss baat ka bhi , ab bahut jald pata chal jayega…par pata nahi , mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai , Abhijeet ki ye khamoshi tufaan se pahle ki khamosi hai…hope ye tuffan sab kuch destroy na kar de…._

… _._

* * *

 _ **In Hospital…**_

… _.._

* * *

 _Pradyuman reached at hospital & finds Sameer is crying & Rajat & Freddy trying to console him , Bodyguard too standing there …..Pradyuman moved towards them & Sameer hug him after seeing his father coming towards them…_

 _Sameer(crying) : Papa…Dekhye na kya ho gaya…._

 _Pradyuman(softly) : Sameer kuch nahi hoga Daya ko…..vo bilkul theek ho jayega…hmm…_

 _Pradyuman makes him relax & bodyguards explained him everything …._

 _Pradyuman takes a disappointment sigh after knowing about the fight between Duo still he doesn't know that why Daya arguing with Abhijeet & this Abhijeet is none other than Daya's brother & his nephew….soon Salunke too joined them & meet with Pradyuman & Rajat then Rajat told him about Abhijeet & Daya's argument , Salunke gets shocked after hearing that truth & tells everything to Pradyuman who is worried about Daya…._

 _Pradyuman(tense) : kya…ye tu kya kah raha hai Salunke….ek tou mai yaha Daya ki fikar mei mara ja raha hu aur tu mujhe ek aur shock de raha hai…..Abhijeet …hamara Abhijeet…_

 _Salunke: ha…Daya ko laga vo uska bhai Abhijeet hai…aur issliye dono ke bich bahas hui aur Daya ko gussa aa gaya , aur uske baad uska accident ho gaya…_

 _Pradyuman(confused) : vo hamara Abhijeet kaise ho sakta hai…_

 _Salunke: pata nahi vo ladka hamara Abhijeet hai ya nahi…lekin Rajat bata raha thaa , ki Daya bahut confident thaa ki vahi uska Bhai Abhijeet hai….._

 _Pradyuman: mujhe Rajat se baat karni hai….sach kya hai , iska pata bhi jald chal jayega…._

 _Pradyuman talks with Rajat who explained everything about Abhijeet & his family , Pradyuman called someone & orders him to find out the truth…_

 _Here Freddy trying to console Sameer…_

 _Freddy(teary) : Sameer Sir sab theek ho jayega….Daya sir bilkul theek ho jayege.._

 _Sameer(crying) : pata nahi Freddy….ye sab kyu ho raha hai….mai Daya ko yaha issliye laya thaa , ki vo kush rahega…hum dono sath mei khub maze karege …lekin sab kuch galat ho gaya…_

 _Freedy: aisa kyu soch rahe hai…ho sakta hai aapki vajah se , Daya sir ko unka khoya hua Bhia mil jaye…_

 _Sameer: lekin tumne tou khud dekha thaa….vo Abhijeet nahi hai….usne Daya ko apna Bhai manane se inkar kar diya thaa…_

 _Freddy: lekin maine kuch aur bhi dekha thaa , jo sayad aap nahi dekh paye…_

 _Sameer(wiping his tears): kya…_

 _Freddy: vo gusse mei Daya sir ko apna Bhai nahi maan rahe the , lekin unki ankho(eyes) mei Daya sir ke liye apnapan thaa…..vo kuch kahna chaha rahe the lekin sayad kah nahi paa rahe the…_

 _Sameer: thumara matalb , Abhijeet ko koi majboor kar raha hai.._

 _Freddy: pata nahi , sach kya hai …lekin vo unke Bhai hai , iss baat par mujhe yakeen hai….mai unse kabhi mila nahi , lekin mai acchi tarah se janta hu…khoon apne khoon ko duniya ki bheed mei bhi pachaan leta hai….aur jis tarah vo dono ek dusre par gussa kar rahe the …..hum kisi ajnabee ke sath aise behave nahi kar sakte…..unki fight mei bhi pyar dikh raha thaa aur jab Daya sir ka acciedent hua , maine dekha thaa….vo road ke dusri tarf se , unhe dekh rahe the aur unki aankho mei dard thaa….jaisa kisi apne ko takleef mei dekhne par hota hai…._

 _Sameer: vo chahe jo bhi ho….ab mai bass yahi chahta hu , ki ek baar Daya theek ho jaye , hum yaha se chale jayege…aur mujhe apne bhai Daya ke alawa kuch nahi chahye…_

 _Freddy(meaningfully) : vo dusra bhi aapka bhai hai…aur sayad Daya sir ke liye sabse khass bhi….kya aapko apna dusra Bhai nahi cahhye…_

 _Sameer: agar vo mera Bhai Abhijeet hai , tou usse hum vapas le jayege aur agar nahi hai tou …_

 _Freddy: sayad aapko bhi kahi na kahi yakeen hai , ki vahi apke Bhai Abhijeet hai…._

 _Sameer doesn't know why but he too starts believing on Daya's words…_

 _After some time , Doctor & his team come out & all of them rushed to them…_

 _Pradyuman (worried) : Doctor….kaisa hai mera beta…..khatre ki tou koi baat nahi hai…?_

 _Doctor: Mr Pardyuman , your son is out of danger now…..jyada severe accident nahi thaa , haa blood loss kafi hua hai but don't worry , he'll be fine….darne ki koi baat nahi hai , abhi vo behosh hai , kal morning tak hi unhe hosh aayega…._

 _Salunke(tense) : Doctor koi severe injury …tou nahi…_

 _Doctor: ji nahi….lagta hai car ki speed kam thee , isslye vo jyada force ke sath bacche se nahi takrayi aur jo bhi injuries hai vo road par force ke sath girne ki vajah se aayi hai….aachi baat ye hai ki , sar par jyada chot nahi lagi , hath mei Fracture hai aur body par mamooli chote aayi hai…don't worry sab theek hai…_

 _Pradyuman(relax) : thanku doctor.._

 _Doctor pat his shoulder & left, Sameer hug his father in happiness, Rajat , Freedy & Salunke too feels relax & happy….Now Pradyuman is relax from Daya's side & starts thinking about Abhijeet & now his next target to find out the truth & bring back his nephew…._

 _Pradyuman(to Rajat) : Rajat beta , tum aur Sameer ghar chale jao…Sameer thumare sath rahega tou mujhe bhi tension kam rahegi…_

 _Rajat: theek hai Uncle….(feeling hesitate) vo uncle….aapne Abhijeet ke bare mei kya socha..…?_

 _Salunke (serious) : sochna kya hai Rajat….vo hamara Abhijeet nahi hai…ary tumne hi tou kaha thaa , vo apne parents ke sath rahta hai…tou phir vo Daya ka Bhai kaise ho sakta hai…?_

 _Sameer , Rajat & Freedy feels disappointment & sad with his words.._

 _Pradyuman (strongly) : kisi ko bhi iss bare mei pareshaan hone ki zarrorat nahi hai…agar vo kisi aur ka beta hai , tou hum unki kushiyo ke bich nahi aayege …kyuki hum nahi chahte ki hamari vajah se , kisi aur ko pareshanni ho …lekin agar vo hamara Abhijeet hai , tou hum usse yaha se vapas , apne sath lekar jayege….._

 _Sameer & Freddy feels happy , Rajat are still in confusion & Salunke seems not completely agree , he still thinking how can that boy be Abhijeet…_

… _._

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Kumud enters in Abhijeet's room & finds him in deep thinking she comes close to him & keep her hand on his shoulder, Abhijeet turns with jerk…_

 _Abhijeet(lost): Dayaaa…_

 _Kumud (confused) : Daya….ye Daya kon hai Abhijeet…aur tum itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe ho…? ..baat kya hai beta , kuch tou batao ….mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai…._

 _Abhijeet turn his face on other side & again gets silent….._

 _Kumud (tense) : Abhijeet kuch tou bolo…..baat kya hai beta dekho thumari Mom ko tension ho rahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet (not facing Kumud): Mera koi Bhai bhi hai….?_

 _Kumud feels jerk & stood up in shock…_

 _Kumud: Abhijeet….ye kya kah rahe ho….tum haamre eklote bête ho….aur ye kaisa ajeeb sa sawal hai beta….._

 _Abhijeet(coldly): Mom…plz leave me alone….mujhe thodi der akela rahan hai...plz .._

 _Kumud: Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet : Mom mai theek hu….plz go…_

 _Kumud moves out from room & feels scared….Abhijeet closed the door & fall down on bed , he starts crying & feeling helpless …._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Soon Aarav come back home , finds Kumud sitting in hall & looking tense.._

 _Aarav: kya hua Kumud….itna tense kyu lag rahi ho…?_

 _Kumud (scared) : Aarav ….mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai.._

 _Aarav(tense) : baat kya hai Kumud…kuch tou batao…_

 _Kumud tells him everything & Aarav too gets tense…_

 _Kumud: mujhe samjh nahi aa raha , ki Abhijeet ne aisa kyu kaha….aur ye Daya kon hai….uss din bhi Abhijeet , Daya ka hi naam le raha thaa….hai kon ye Daya…?_

 _Aarav(serious): Daya , Abhijeeet ka Bhai hai Kumud…_

 _Kumud gets stunned & looking Aarav with teary eyes…_

 _Kumud: Abhijeet ka Bhai…..iska matlab Abhijeet ko sab kuch…_

 _Aarav: mujhe nahi lagta Abhijeet ko kuch bhi yaad aaya hai ….agar aisa hota , tou vo tumse aisa sawal nahi karta….mujhe lagta hai kuch tou hua hai Kumud…kuch aisa , jiski vajah se Abhijeet ko Daya ke bare mei pata chal gaya hai…._

 _Kumud: ab kya hoga Aarav…_

 _Kumud (sadly): ye tou pata nahi Kumud….lekin hum koshish karege ki sab theek hi ho….hum Abhijeet ka sath dege chahe uska faisla jo bhi ho…_

 _Kumud (shocked) : faisla jo bhi ho…..kahna kya chahte hai aap….iska matlab agar Abhijeet ko sab yaad aata hai aur vo apne Bhai ke pass jana chahega , tou aap usse jane dege…_

 _Aarav: mai nahi…hum dono ….hame kuch bhi aisa nahi karna hai Kumud , ki Abhijeet hamse nafrat karne lage….hame jaldi mei kuch nahi karna hai… ….issliye abhi usse kuch waqut akele rahne do….pata nahi iss waqut uske dimaag mei kya chal raha ….._

 _..._

* * *

 _This night is difficult for all , Abhijeet is lost in his thoughts & soon dozed off, Aarav & Kumud are restless whole night & their minds have scare about to loss their son…_

* * *

 _Sameer stays with Rajat at Salunke's house ,Daya is fine still all are feeling tense not only for Daya because of this new problem too…. Pradyuman makes involve his informer to find out the truth who gives all information about Aarav , Kumud & their son Arjun….Pradyuman feels happy on finds his nephew Abhijeet after a long time & he is eager to give this news to Daya & others…._

* * *

… _._

 _ **Next morning** , at 6 am. Door bell rings , Aarav opened the door  & gets shocked on seeing the visitor…_

 _Aarav(surprised) : Pradyuman…._

 _Pradyuman: ksise ho Aarav…..mujhe tou laga hi nahi thaa , ki hum phir kabhi mil payege….._

 _Aarav(welcoming tone) : seriously you surprised me...plz come in…._

 _Pradyuman comes inside the house but his eyes searching for someone…_

 _Aarav(confused) : kya hua Pradyuman….vaise tum yaha kaise , vo bhi itni subah…?..._

 _Kumud too comes there & asks.."Aarav ye…maine pachana nahi"_

 _Aarav: Kumud ye Pardyuman hai….kuch saal pahle company ke project ke liye mai US gaya thaa , tabhi hamari mulakat hui thee aur hum kafi acche dost bhi ban gaye the…..aur uske baad aaj mil rahe hai..….(to Pradyuman)…lekin Pardyuman , tum yaha kaise…? ..thume mere bare mei pata kaisa chala…?_

 _Pradyuman(serious) : Aarav mai yaha Abhijeet ke liye aaya hu.._

 _Kumud & Aarav gets shocked after hearing Abhijeet's name…_

 _Kumud: Abhijeet ke liye….lekin Abhijeet se aapka kya matlab…?_

 _Aarav: hamare bête se kya kaam hai thume Pradyuman…?_

 _Pradyuman: sorry…mai aap dono ko hurt nahi karna chahta ….. lekin jaha tak mujhe pata hai , aapka bêta Arjun thaa , Abhjeet nahi aur Arjun ki death ho chuki hai…_

 _Kumud(angry) : bakwass band kijiye aap….aap Aarav ke friend hai , tou kya kuch bhi kah sakte hai…_

 _Aarav(angry) : Pradyuman….ye mera personal matter hai…..thume iss sab se koi lena dena nahi…_

 _Pradyuman (loudly) : mera bhi ye personal matter hai Aarav…..Abhijeet meri family ka hissa hai…mere BHai ka beta hai vo…Daya ka Bhai hai vo…_

 _Kumud & Aarav both gets stunned after hearing the realty from Pradyuman , Aarav gets the matter & sit on couch silently…_

 _Aarav : iska matlab tum Abhijeet ke bare mei jante ho…._

 _Pradyuma: mai sirf uske bare mei janta hi nahi….balki vo mere apne bête jaisa hai…ya kaho , uss se bhi badhkar…_

 _Aarav(takes a deep sigh) : plz sit Pradyuman….Kumud tum bhi baitho…_

 _Both sit down, Kumud feels scared , Pradyuman feeling sad but he makes himself strong …it's really difficult to rub everything drawn during this time on life's paper & write a new story but its necessary & its really painful but may be good too for all…._

 _Aarav : kaho Pradyuman…jo bhi kahne aaye ho…_

 _Praduman: dekho Aarav mai aap dono ko galat nahi kah raha hu…..mai aur meri family aap dono ki sukarguzar hai , ki aapne Abhijeet ki zaan bachai varna hum tou ummid khone lage the…aap dono ka ahsaan hum kabhi nahi utar sakte…lekin sach tou ye bhi hai , ki hum sab bhi aapne Abhijeet ko vapas pana chahte hai….vo Suhanpur ka hone wala Raja hai…vaha ke logo ki ummid hai…Daya ki zindgi hai….(to Kumud) aap ek Maa hai…kya aap kabhi bhi Abhijeet ko dukhi dekh sakti hai….._

 _Kumud (teary) : kabhi nahi…vo mera beta hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Daya bhi aapke bête jaisa hai….vo bahut takleef mei hai….apne Bhai ko khone ke baad , vo theek se ji hi nahi paya …kya ye sab jankar bhi , aap ek chote Bhai se uska Bhai ….uski Maa Baap ki aakhiri nishani chin lena chahti hai.._

 _Kumud starts crying & Aarav grabs her hand to relax her…_

 _Aarav: believe me Pradyuman…..hum Abhijeet ko ussi waqut aap logo tak pauchana chahte the…lekin hamare pass koi choice nahi bachi…police se help le sakte the , par vaha bhi log Abhijeet ke dushmano(enemy) se mile hue the….socha ki Abhijeet hame batayega , ki kon uska apna hai aur kon uska dushman….lekin vo apni Memory lost kar chukka thaa…..hamare pass koi rasta nahi thaa….hum usse kisi ke bhi hawale nahi kar sakte the…..hum apne bête ko kho chuke the…aue aise waqut mei Abhijeet ka aana…..usme hame , hamara beta nazar aane lage….Kumud ko uski kushi vapas mil gayi…..mai kya karta….issliye hamne Abhijeet ko apna beta bana liya aur vo hamare liye itna khas ban chukka thaa ki , hum ussi par apni zindgi ke sapne dekhne lage….hamare Bete Arjun ke baad , Abhijeet hi hamara jine ka sahara ban gaya hai…_

 _Pradyuman: aap logo ne jo kiya ….vo galat nahi thaa….(Kumud & Aarav seeing him with shock) …koi bhi Parents jisne apna beta khoya hai , vo sayad yahi karega…..mujhe aap dono se koi sikyat nahi hai….aur phir aap dono ne , Abhijeet ko uss waqut sambhala hai , jab usse apno ki bahut jyada zarrorat thee…aapne usse sach nahi bataya , lekin isse bhi ek Maa Baap ka pyar hi kaha ja sakta hai…mai yaha issliye aapse baat karne aaya hu….mai ye kabhi bhi sabit kar sakta hu ki Abhijeet Daya ka Bhai hai , kanoon ki help se , ye meri liye bahut easy hoga….. lekin mai nahi chahta , ki iss baat ko iss tarah suljhana pade….hum sabke liye ye bahut mushkil waqut hai aur sabse jyada Abhijeet ke liye….._

 _Kumud: aap kahna kya chahte hai….ek taraf aap kah rahe hai , aap baat ko suljhna chahte hai aur dusri taraf Abhijeet par apna hak jata rahe hai…aisa kaise ho sakta hai….Abhijeet ya tou aapke pass rahega ya hamre pass hamara beta banker…aur mai apne bête ko pane ke liye koi bhi ladai lad sakti hu….aap bahut bade aadami hai tou kya hua….hum bhi kuch kam nahi hai….hum Abhijeet ko ek Prince jaisi life de sakte hai…vo hamare sath hi kush rahega…_

 _Aarav: Kumud…ye tum kya kah rahi ho….aisa kaise ho sakta hai…_

 _Kumud : kyu nahi ho sakta…_

 _Pradyuman: aur Daya….uski kya galati hai…..usse kis baat ki saza mile….Daya Abhijeet ka chota bhai hi nahi uska sab kuch hai….mana Abhijeet ko kuch yaad nahi , lekin aaj bhi uski yaad se Daya ka naam nahi mita hai….mai sab janta hu Mrs Kumud….sayad jo aap nahi janti…Abhijeet sab kuch bhool chukka hai lekin Daya ko nahi…..aur vo usse kaise bhool sakta hai…Daya sirf uski yaad nahi uski life hai….Abhijeet ke parents ke marne ke baad , Abhijeet ne hi Daya ka khyal raha hai….khud bhooka rahkar Daya ko khilaya hai….aur Daya….vo ab tak iss ummid mei ji raha thaa , ki ek na ek din uska bhai usse zarror milega …..aur agar ab bhi , Abhijeet Daya ke pass nahi lota…. tou Suhanpur aur hum sab , Daya ko bhi kho dege…._

 _Suddenly they heard a voice & their face colors gets changed…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi…Daya ko kuch nahi hoga…._

 _Kumud(scared) : Abhijeet…bête vo …..you go back in your room..…_

 _Abhijeet(teary): maine sab sun liya hai….aap don ne mujhse jhoot bola….mujhe kabhi sach nahi bataya….maine apne hi Bhai ko kitna kuch kaha,….sirf meri vajahs se , uska accident hua….aur aap log…._

 _Abhijeet ran back in his room & Kumud starts crying …Aarav too become sad & Pradyuman seeing them with sad eyes…_

 _Pradyuman: AArav…kya mai Abhijeet se mil sakta hu…_

 _Aarav(sadly) : kyu nahi….hamara tou vaise bhi uss par koi hak nahi hai…_

 _Pradyuman feels sad & enters in Abhijeet's room, find him crying with low voice…._

 _Pradyuman: unn dono ki koi glati nahi Abhijeet….vo tumse bahut pyar karte hai aur ye tum bhi jante ho…_

 _Abhijeet(crying) : par unhone mujhe sach tou nahi bataya…_

 _Pradyuman: sayad vo thume takleef nahi dena chahte the aur na hi thume khona chahte the…_

 _Abhijeet(angry) : mujhe samjh nahi aa raha …aakhir mai hu kon…?_

 _Pradyuamn(lovingly) : tum Abhijeet ho….Daya ke Bhai , lekin sath mei tum unke Arjun ho jinhone thume bachaya hai….thume nayi zindgi aur pyar diya hai…mai janta hu , ye sab bahut mushkil hai thumare liye…lekin unko bhi samjhne ki koshish karo…hum sab sahi hai….bass halat sahi nai hai beta ….ek baar iss bare mei bhi sochna….aur mai janta hu , mera Abhijeet bahut samjhdaar hai…vo kabhi apne faisle se , kisi ka dil nahi dukha sakta…_

 _Pradyuman moves out from room leaving Abhijeet lost in his thoughts….Kumud too standing outside of the room & heard everything , Pradyuman comes out & Kumud feels embarass…_

 _Kumud : mai bass…_

 _Padyuman: mai aapki feelings samjhta hu Mrs Kumud ….lekin mai kabhi bhi Abhijeet ko aapke against kuch nahi kah sakta ….kyuki na tou ye sahi hai aur na iski zarrorat hai…aapne usse janam nahi diya , lekin phir bhi aap uski Maa hai…aur mai iss sach ko accept karta hu aur aapki bahut izzat bhi…lekin mai Abhijeet ko bhi bahut acche se janta hu…vo jo bhi decision lega….soch samjhkar lega…._

 _Pradyuman left & Aarav comes close to kumud.._

 _Aarav: Abhijeet ko ab sacchai pata hai…..accah hoga , hum usse khud decision lene de…._

 _Kumud nodded & both left Abhijeet alone in his room…._

…

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **In Hospital**_

* * *

 _Daya comes in consciousness , Doctor checked him & after getting satisfied they gives some instruction to nurse & after coming out from room they meet with Pradyuman , who takes details about Daya's health..On other side Sameer , Rajat & Freddy enters in Daya's room to meet him…_

 _Rajat(smiling) : kaise ho Daya…?_

 _Daya(low tone) : I am fine…_

 _Sameer(fake anger) : mai tujhse bahut naraj hu Daya…ye bhi koi baat hui….gusse mei kya koi , aisa bhi karta hai…_

 _Pradyuman (while entering in room): Daya bhi apne gussel Bhai Abhijeet par jo gaya hai…_

 _Daya(sadly) : Abhijeet…bade Papa Abhi yahi hai …Nainitaal mei…lekin vo badal gaya hai….vo bad ABHI ban gaya hai…_

 _Sameer: Daya…vo hamara Abhijeet nahi ho sakta ….varna vo aisa kabhi nahi karta…_

 _Daya(angry) : vo mera Bhai ABHI hi hai …..mai usse tumse jyada janta hu Sameer…_

 _Sameer feels bad & little jealous too…_

 _Sameer: ha ha….tou phir thumare ABHI ne , thume pachana kyu nahi…bolo…_

 _Pradyuman: he has lost his memory Sameer…_

 _All looks Pradyuman with shock except Rajat…_

 _Daya(worried) : kya…._

 _Rajat (confused) : iska matlab , uncle Aunty uske parent nahi hai…_

 _Pradyuman: dedh saal pahle , Rajan ke gundo se bachte hue Abhijeet rock se niche gir gaya thaa…Aarav aur Kumud ne uski jaan bachai , vo dono usse hamare pass pauchana chahte the , lekin kuch police wale bhi Rajan ke sath mile hue the…aur Abijeet bhi sab kuch bhool chukka thaa …..issliye vo Abhijeet ko apne sath Nanitaal le aaye apna beta banakar…._

 _Daya(happy) : dekha…vo mera Bhai Abhijeet hi hai…_

 _Freddy(happy) : mujhe tou pale hi pata thaa…maine unki ankhoo mei Daya sir ke liye apnapan dekha thaa…_

 _Sameer: lekin Abhijeet ko tou kuch bhi yaad nahi…kya vo Daya ko apna Bhai manega…._

 _Freddy(looking towards door) : vaha dekhye Sir….aapke sawal ka javab…_

 _Daya , Pradyuma , Sameer & Rajat looking towards door & finds Abhijeet is standing there….he seems tired , pale & his eyes are red too but this time anyone can see love in those eyes for his younger brother Daya…_

 _Daya(extreme happy) : ABHII…_

 _Abhijeet (smiling with tears of happiness in his eyes): DAYAAA…_

 _Daya lost in this one word & hurriedly stand up from bed, he doesn't care needles & other devices attached to his body …._

 _Sameer(tense) : Daya kya kar raha hai…?_

 _Daya ran towards Abhijeet & hug him tightly, this time Abhijeet too hug him back & starts crying…_

 _Abhijeet (crying) : I am sorry Daya…sorry mere Bhai…_

 _Daya: tum kaha chale gaye the ABHI…maine thume kitna miss kiya…kitna sara…_

 _Both buddies crying in loving shell & tears comes in Pradyuman's & Freedy eyes too…_

 _Rajat(happy) : mujhe sach mei aaj bahut accha lag raha hai….(looking towards Freddy) vaise tum kyu ro rahe ho Freddy…?_

 _Freddy(wiping his tears) : ye tou kushi ke aansoo hai….today I am very happy…God ne doo bichde hue Bhaiyo ko mila diya….aaj ka din meri life ka yaadgaar din hai…_

 _Sameer too feels happy & hug his father…_

 _Sameer: tou aapne magic chala hi diya…_

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet ko vapas aana hi hai Sameer….aaj vo puri tarah na sahi , lekin usne ghar vapasi ki taraf , apna pahla kadam badha diya hai…_

 _Sameer(happy): thanku Papa….hame hamara Bhai lootane ke liye…_

 _All are feeling happy , some birds are playing & making noise too on room's window seems like they too celebrating this DUO Reunion…._

… _.._

… _.._

 _..._

* * *

 _" Dil mei kushiya vapas loti , aaj vo din aaya hai…._

 _Doondh raha thaa kab se jisko , aaj KHUDA ne usse milaya hai…_

 _Ek sapna jo ankhoo mei thaa , sach usse kar dikhya hai.._

 _Bichde hue Bhai ne , aaj phir se gale lagaya hai…"_

* * *

… _.._

… _.._

… ** _to be continued…._**

* * *

 ** _Next update will come on Wednesday…Happy Sunday Friends…_**

 ** _Take care._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanku so much for your lovely support my Friends….**_

* * *

… _ **.**_

 _ **Tanu**_ _\- thanks dear … :)  
_

 _ **Lalit**_ _—thanku dear for your lovely feedback…aur Rajan ki entry bhi ho gayi samjho..thanku once again & stay happy_ _:)_

 _ **Ansha—**_ _thanks Ansha…stay happy_ _:)_

 _ **Priya**_ _—thanku dear Priya …stay happy_ _:)_

 _ **Shikha Sharma**_ _—thanks my sweety….love you & always be happy my dear_ _:)_

 _ **Saachi**_ _—thanks dear …aur aap fida ho gayi…mai bhi fida ho gayi aap jaise pyari reader par…always be happy dear_ _:)_

 _ **SGJ—**_ _thanku so much for ur million thanks…stay happy dear_ _:)_

 _Kirti—thanks dear kirti…your words means a lot to me , really precious…thanks for your kind support…stay happy dear_ _:)_

 _ **Masooma ansari93**_ _—thanks dear masooma… always be happy_ _:)_

 _ **Palak**_ _—thanks Palak…hope you fully enjoyed your birthday…always be happy dear_ _:)_

 _ **Duo's girl Mahi**_ _—dear aapne tou meri puri story hi bata di….yes dear , this time ending will be happy & I'll try , jyada hangama na ho ….thanks my dear for your lovely Review…always be happy_ _:)_

 _ **Daya's lover**_ _—thanks dear… always be happy_ _:)_

 _ **Harshhoney**_ _—thanku Honey….and Duo moment tou ab aane wale sabhi chaps mei hoge…..I hope aapko pasand aaye…thanku once again for your detailed feedback…your words are precious to me …always be happy dear_ _:)_

 _ **Priyanaka**_ _—thanks dear….I'll try but can't do any promise…will try, ok….stay happy_ _:)_

 _ **Abhi's fan**_ _—thanks dear for liking my stories…stay happy_ _:)_

 _ **Lun duo ND purvi**_ _—thanku dear for ur double feedback…always be happy_ _:)_

 _ **Rai the Nightqueen**_ _—dear you deserves the praise…..thanks for ur support…stay happy_ _:)_

 _ **Jyoti A**_ _—thanks for your lovely feedback dear Jyoti….dear mujhe book reading tou pasand hai but syllabus ki books nahi…ab unhe read karne mei kya maza…baar baar read karne ke baad bhi samjh nahi aata [d_ _3_ _/dx_ _3 =_ _3_ _yx-(3/2)+...] kyu hota hai…?...bad in obtaining the formulas…story books hii acchi hai….well, thanku once again my dear….stay happy.._ _:)_

* * *

 _All the_ _ **GUEST**_ _Reviewers, thanku so much for your kind support…_ _:)_

* * *

 ** _Here is next update, enjoy reading.._**

… _.._

… _._

* * *

 **DESTINY**

… **.**

* * *

 **CHAP-12**

…

* * *

 _Abhijeet & Daya weeping in hug , Pradyuman comes to them & takes both of them in his loving shell…._

 _Pradyuman(softly) : Daya aaj tou kushi ka din hai …..hame hamara Abhijeet mil gaya aur tum ro rahe ho…hmm..aur Abhijeet , tum bhi apne candy ka sath de raha ho…_

 _Abhijeet instantly look towards Pradyuman & says.." Candy nahi Ladoo…(looking at Data) hai na Daya.."_

 _Daya hug him more tightly & a tear roll down from Pradyuman's cheek too…_

 _Pradyuman(concern) : chalo Daya , abhi aaram se bed par vapas chalo , varna Doctor thumare sath sath hum sabki bhi class le lege…_

 _Pradyuman & Abhijeet helps Daya to sit on bed & then Pradyuman made him lay down on bed & in whole process Daya didn't left Abhijeet palm… Rajat come inside with Doctor , who gets shocked & lightly scold all of them for such carelessness…..He orders nurse to set needles & devices & again checked Daya…._

 _Doctor : Daya , itna excitement bhi theek nahi…..ab tum rest karo aur bed se hilna nahi , varna recovery mei time lagega aur mai thume jaldi se discharge bhi nahi dunga..….._

 _Daya(hurriedly) : no…I mean , mai jaldi theek hona chahta hu, mujhe yaha aur nahi rahna.._

 _Doctor: tou phir proper rest & follow my instructions…(To Prdayuman) Mr Pradyuman , aap mere cabin mei aaye…._

 _Pardyuamn(worried): anything serious Doctor….?_

 _Doctor( smiling ) : nothing serious Mr Prdayuman…..Don't worry …_

 _Pradyuman: ok….mai aata hu…(to Daya) ab bed se hilna nahi aur jyada baate bhi nahi karna , Abhijeet ab yahi hai hamare pass ….ek baar theek ho jao , phir ji bhar kar ke baate kar lena apne Bhai se aur vaise bhi , (looking towards Abhijeet) ab tou Abhijeet hamare pass hi rahega….._

 _Daya & Sameer feels happy , Abhijeet doesn't know , he should be happy or sad , Rajat too feels tense about Aabhijeet's parents Kumud & Aarav …Pradyuman left & Daya continuously looking towards Abhijeet…_

 _Sameer(softly) : Daya , tum Abhijeet se baate karo , mai Papa se kahkar breakfast ka arrangement karta hu…_

 _Sameer left , soon Rajat & Freddy too left by making an excuse , leaving Duo alone in room…Abhijeet feels weird & feels stuck in his emotions , he is happy but there is something inside him which disturb him a lot …Daya feeling sad on seeing sad Abhijeet in front of him.._

 _Daya (sadly) : ABHI…tum kya apne Daya se milkar kush nahi ho…._

 _Abhijeet (lovingly) : nahi Daya….aisa nahi hai….(added in teary tone) tum nahi jante , maine tou hamesha ek chote bhai ka sapna dekha hai , thume apne sapno mei dekhkar , mujhe ek ajeeb sa ahsaas hota thaa , mujhe lagta thaa mai thume janta hu tum bahut khass ho mere liye par mai kabhi kuch samjh hi nahi paya…..thume doondne ki bhi koshish ki…. issi ummid mei ki sayad , tum mujhe kahi mil jao aur mujhe mere sare sawalo ka jawab mil jaye….. lekin kabhi aisa nahi hua….aur kal jab tum mere samne aaye , jis feeling ko mai hamesha dil mei mehsoos kiya karta thaa vo sach ho gayi… jab tumne kaha tum mere bhai ho…..mujhe laga mera kuch aisa jo bahut pahle kahi kho gaya thaaa , vo mujhe vapas mil gaya , jab tumne mujhe gale lagaya tou laga , jaise mera sara dard kahi gayab ho gaya ho... lekin agle hi pal lagne laga ki ye sach kasie ho sakta hai , mai tou kisi aur ka beta hu …jinhone mujhe kabhi thumrae bare mei nahi bataya , mujhe nahi pata ki mera koi Bhai bhi hai ….aise mei achanak tum jab mere samne aaye , tou mai kuch samjh nahi paaya aur thume kitna kuch kah diya…believe me , mai khud tumse milna chahta thaa , lekin iss tarh milunga , ye maine kabhi nahi socha thaa….kabhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet grabs his head & starts crying in low tone , Daya feels sad on seeing his brother in this painful condition , he wanted to meet his brother , brought him back but he really didn't have idea he would find his brother like this….his Bhai his ABHI is in front of him , his heart is pure & filled of love for his younger brother but today his ABHI is feeling helpless & great pain cause not to recognize his realtions only because of his lost memory….Daya tightly press his palms & seeing his bro with hope ….._

 _Daya (lovingly) : ABHI….kya hua agar thume kuch yaad nahi …..Mai hu na thumari yaade…..kya hua agar tum hamara bachpan bhool gaye , hamare sath guzare din bhool gaye , mere liye itna hi kafi hai , ki tum mujhe nahi bhoole ABHI…..thume apna Daya tou yaad hai….aur mai bahut kush hu ABHI…tumne mujhe koi chot nahi pauchayi , balki aaj mera ABHI Mujhe lota diya hai…._

 _Abhijeet(crying) : I am sorry Daya , tu aaj meri vajah se yaha iss halat mei hai , mai tou kabhi apne sapno mei bhi tujhe rota nahi dekh sakta thaa , tujhe takleef mei dekhkar , mujhe takleef hoti thee aur maine hi apne uss pyare sapne ki , apni pahchaan se jude uss eklote rishte ki kadar nahi ki aur tumhe yaha….._

 _Abhijeet crying harshly , his eyes turns more red . He seems more pale & tired , Daya feels worried for his bro..…._

 _Daya(worried) :bass ABHI , ab aur nahi….kya tum yaha iss tarah rone hi aaye ho….maine thume issliye itna yaad nahi kiya , issliye thumara intezaar nahi kiya ki jab tum muje vapas milo , tou iss tarah rote raho….jante ho , jab se tum hamse dur gaye , Mai kahi bahar nahi gaya , maine GOD se bhi fight ki aur kaha , jab tak mera ABHI mujhe vapas nahi milega , Mai unse baat nahi karunga aur phir dekho , achanak se hum yaha iss city mei aa gaye aur mujhe mera ABHI mil gaya….(added in happy tone) Mai yaha hospital mei hu , mujhe iss baat ka bilkul dukh nahi , apne Bhai ko vaps pane ke liye tou mai mar bhi sakta hu…._

 _Abhijeet (scared) : Dayaa… (Abhijeet hug Daya tightly & feels great scare ) kabhi aisa mat kahna….tujhse dur jakar iss baar tou mai bach gaya , lekin agar aisa phir hua tou sayad mar hi jaunga…._

 _Daya : nahi ABHI….ab aisa kuch nahi hoga….ab hum kabhi ek dusre se dur nahi jayege….mujhe bhi tou mera ABHI chahye , ab mai kisi ko thume dur le jane nahi dunga….aur thume tou pata hai , maine thume kitna miss kiya ..thumari daat ko bhi….pata hai , tum mujhe apne hisse ka khana bhi khilate the…mujhe mere uss ABHI ki bahut yaad aati thee…._

 _Abhijeet : (smiling with tears) : accha….aur mai tujhe daat bhi deta thaa…_

 _Daya( lovingly): tum kabhi kabhi kadus ABHI jo ban jate the….par mai tumse dur nahi rah sakta ABHI...  
_

 _Abhijeet : mai bhi kabhi apne Ladoo se dur nahi jaunga…kabhi nahi…._

 _Daya: mai thume apne sath le jaunga ABHI …hamare ghar , hamre asli ghar ABHI , jaha hamare Mom , Dad rahte the , jaha hum bade hue….tum mere sath chaloge na ABHI…vapas SUHANPUR….bolo ABHI.._

 _Abhijeet gets separate from Daya & seeing him with teary & sad eyes…._

 _Daya: kya hua ABHI….I know ki thumare liye ye sab bilkul naya hoga ….par vaha sabhi log thumara wait kar rahe hai , Ramesk , vo sabhi villagers jinki hame help karni hai apne Mom Dad ke dream ko pura karna hai….(added in happy tone) thume pata hai , bahut jald thumara 18_ _th_ _birthday aane wala hai , pura SUHANPUR thumare lootne ka intezzar kar raha …Mai tou bahut kush hu ABHI…tum King banoge …wow…kitna maza aayega..hai na ABHI…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya muje tou kuch bhi yaad nahi aur na hi mujhe pata hai ki , inn sab cheezo ki kya importance hai …..lekin agar mera Daya kush hai tou mujhe kuch aur sochne ki zarrorat nahi…..tu jo hai mere sath…_

 _Daya: ABHI…mai hi nahi bade Papa bhi….vo thume sab sikha dege , jaise mujhe sikhya hai….(feeling exteremly happy) mai kitna kush hu , Mai thume bata nahi sakta , sab log kitna kush ho jayege thume vaha dekhkar…Ramesh bhi…_

 _Abhijeet feels happiness & excitement in Daya's tone & he is happy too after getting his younger bro but not completely….he is feeling sad & confused about Kumud & Aarav…_

* * *

 _After some time Daya falls asleep because of medicine effects & Abhijeet comes out from room with slow steps , Sameer feels sad & goes to him.._

 _Sameer: kya hua Abhijeet…?_

 _Abhijeet seeing him with confusion & Sameer takes a disappointment sigh.._

 _Sameer: sorry , I know tum mujhe nahi jante…vaise mai thumara cousin hu aur bachpan mei hum sath khelte the aur ladte bhi the…._

 _Abhijeet: kash mujhe sab yaad hota tou , aaj na tou Mai iss tarh helpess feel karta aur na meri vajh se kisi aur ko pareshanni hoti…._

 _Sameer: Abhijeet…sab theek ho jayega…hamre liye itna hi kafi hai , ki tum hame vapas mil gaye aur rahi baat thumari memory ki tou , I hope thume jaldi sab kuch yaad aa jyega…_

 _Abhijeet(sadly): aur nahi aaya tou…_

 _Pradyuman (while coming towards them): tou kya farak padta hai….tum mere bête ho Daya aur Sameer ke Bhai aur SUHANPUR ke hone wale king , hamre khandaan(family) ke agle variss….tum hamare liye vahi ho , jo aaj se dedh saal pahle the , kuch nahi badla hai Abhijeet , tum vapas aa gaye ho aur hame isse jyada kuch nahi chahye…_

 _Abhijeet(hesitate) : aap kahi Daya ke Bade Papa tou nahi…_

 _Pradyuman: tum bahut sharp ho….but did a mistake….mai thumara liye bhi Bade Papa hi hu….samje…(Abhijeet , Sameer smiles & Prdayuman feels happy)…bdw Abhijeet , tum apne parents ko bata kar yaha aaye ho na…?_

 _Abhijeet: kya aap , ab bhi unhe mere parents mante hai…sach janane ke bad bhi…_

 _Pradyuman: unhone thumari jaan bachai hai , thumare dushmano se thumari hifazat ki hai , thume apne pyare bête ki jagah di hai , thume vo sab kuch diya jo koi bhi parents apne Ladle Bête ko dete hai…..vo thumare real parents na sahi , lekin thumari ye nayi zaindgi unki di hui hai….vo thume kahi nahi jane dete the , sirf thumari safety ke liye..hai na…? …lekin aaj unhone thume roka nahi….bcz they really love you…..tum Daya ke Bhai aur SUHANPUR ka future ho Abhijeet , lekin unhe kabhi mat bhoolna jinki vajga se aaj tum yaha ho….hum sab ke pass , apne Bhai ke pass…._

 _Tears comes in Abhijeet's eyes & he hug Pradyuman who caressing his back & gives him strength to face the realty & chose the right way…after some time Abhijeet left & come back at home , he silently enters in house & finds Kumud is crying grabbing a photo frame & Aarav too sits quietly feeling the same pain…_

* * *

 _Kumud(crying) : hamne apne bête ko kho diya Aarav….hamne Arjum ko kho diya… jab tak Abhijeet sath thaa , mujhe kabhi Arjun ki kami feel nahi hui , uski har baat Arjun jaise thee , mujhe lagta thaa hamara Arjun hi Abhijeet ke roop mei loot aaya hai …..lekin aaj mujhe sach mei lagne laga hai… ki mera Arjum mar chukka hai…. Hamara beta mar chukka hai…._

 _Abhijeet(teary) : aapka beta zinda hai Mom…_

 _Kumud & Aarav turn & finds Abhijeet is standing there with teary eyes who running towards them & hug her tightly….Kumud too hug him & Aarav looks him with shock & happiness…_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly) : aap meri Mom hai aur mai aapka Arjun….mai kahi nahi gaya hu Mom , yahi hu aapke pass…._

 _Kumud (crying) : tum mujhe chodkar nahi jaoge Abhijeet….bolo beta , hame akela karke nahi jaoge na….thumari Mom mar jayegi beta…..ek baar phir se apne bête ko khone ki takleef , Mai bardast nahi kar paungi…mai mar jaungi…._

 _Abhijeet(crying): plz Mom aisa mat kahye….mai aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaunga….Mai yahi hu , aapke pass aur aapke pass hi rahunga….. & I am sorry Mom….maine aapko hurt kiya , aapka dil dukhya …I am really sorry…._

 _Kumud & Abhijeet both crying in hug & Aarav too crying but this time because of happiness…_

 _Aarv: kya mera beta apne Dad ko bhool gaya…_

 _Abhijeet seeing him & instantly hug him…Kumud feels too much happy ….after giving a warm hug to Aarav who feeling soothe after getting back their son , Abhijeet makes them sit & himself sat on floor while grabbing their palms softly…_

 _Abhijeet: aap dono plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye….mujhe aisa nahi karna chahye thaa…_

 _Kumud: nahi Abhijeet , hamne bhi thume sach nahi bataya yahi hamri galti thee , tou saza tou milni thee beta….bass hum thume khona nahi chahte the Abhijeet….ek baar phir se apna beta nahi kho sakte the hum….lekin ab mai bahut kush hu , mujhe mera beta jo vaps mil gaya…._

 _Aarav: sirf hame hi nahi , Daya ko bhi uska Bhai mil gaya….kyu Kumud.._

 _Kumud(lovingly) : ha…aur mujhe ek aur beta bhi…._

 _Abhijeet(happy) : sach mei Mom…_

 _Kumud: hamne galti ki hai beta aur jane anjane ek massom ko taleef pauchayi hai….hame Daya se uska Bhai chin liya , uss bacche par zulm kiya hai , mai ek Maa hu Abhijeet aur mujhse ye galti hui hai….jiska mujhe hamesha afsoos rahega….lekin aaj mai samjh chuki hu , ki hum sabki asli kushi kya hai….aur phir thume thumara Bhai milne se , hame bhi ek chota beta mil gaya….ye tou kushi ki baat hai na….aur sabse badi baat tumne hame maaf kar diya Abhijeet , varna sayad hum log ji nahi pate….._

 _Abhijeet: mafi kis baat ki….aapne meri jaan bachai hai ….aur mai aap dono se biklu naraj nahi….sach mei…_

 _Aarav: thanku beta…aaj tumne hamre dil se ek bojh halka kar diya….ab hame koi dar nahi…_

 _Three of them smile & feeling soothe in their hearts…._

 _Kumud: Daya kaisa hai Abhijeet…kya hame apne Bhai se nahi milaoge…?_

 _Aarav: Kumud Daya sirf Abhijeet ka Bhai hi nahi , hamare liye bhi ab se hamara beta hi hai…_

 _Kumud nodded , Abhijeet hug her with happiness . At evening Abhijeet happily comes to meet Daya with Kumud & Aarav….Pradyuman & others feels relax & happy knowing the matter got solved smoothly & now everyone is satisfied & happy , Kumud have scare in her heart for losing Abhijeet but Aarav makes her understand that their real happiness is Abijeet & his happiness is Daya or his lost family….they both preparing themselves for Abhijeet's final decision but having an idea that Abhijeet would definitly chose Daya & go back Suhanpur with him & that's why they wants to expend a good & happy time with Abhijeet & happily accept his new relations…._

* * *

 _Kumud & Aarav meets with Daya who firstly feels weird but soon realized the love of real family & feeling happy too finding a motherly concern for him from Kumud's side…..Surya , Anjali , Sachin too comes to meet Daya & now all become his friends too…Daya feeling too much happy after finding his ABHI but this place give him so many good friends & caring people around him…. Abhijeet feels happy & expending his most of the time with Daya , who tells him about his past & both gets lost in their past memories….Kumud & Aarav regularly comes to meet Daya & now Kumud starts feeling love & motherly concern for Daya whose sweet smile & big magical eyes melted a mother's heart.. ..She starts to treat him like her son.._

* * *

 _Aarav talks with Pradyuman who advised him to restart his old project & Aarav too starts thinking about it…Everyone is feeling happy & six days passed like this where a news came like storm & so many relations was on risk but some mature mind dealt with this storm patiently & finally everything is settled ….Some are still in fear of losing someone but its confirm now , no one can stop Duo to go back to their real home…Kumud & Aarav too feels happy for Abhijeet & Daya….._

* * *

 _Daya is better now & Doctor thinking to give him discharge, Abhijeet & Sameer sit beside him on stool , Kumud sits on his bed & feeding him cookies with love , Freddy making a list , Pradyuman & AArav too sit in room on couch…_

 _Kumud(lovingly) : Daya , ek aur lo na Beta…._

 _Daya (mouth filled with cookies) : nahi Aunty…ab tou mera pet fat jayega…._

 _Kumud: ary….bass teen cookies hi tou khayi hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Mom…don't worry , agar Daya ko nahi khani hai tou mai aur Sameer hai na….kyu Sameer.._

 _Sameer: aur nahi tou kya….aur Aunty aap kab se Daya ko hi khila rahi hai….hamari taraf tou dekha bhi nahi aapne…_

 _Elders enjoying their sweet complain & Daya makes face…_

 _Daya: thume kyu de….Kumud Aunty mere liye cookies layi hai , kisi aur ke liye nahi…..issliye sari mai hi kahunga….samjhe…._

 _Abhijeet: chal theek hai kha le…tu bhi kya yaad rakhega , kitne acche Bhai hai tere….hai na Sameer…_

 _Sameer: bilkul….aur vaise bhi , abhi hospital mei hai , issliye kuch nahi kahte …ek baar theek ho ja uske baad tou Kumud aunty ki sari cookies hamari…._

 _Daya: ji nahi…_

 _Kumud: ary ek baar vo completely theek tou ho jaye , uske baad tum sabke liye babut sari cookies bana dungi.._

 _Abhijeet: thanks Mom.._

 _Pradyuman: Mrs Kumud…aap inki farmayshe puri karte karte thak jayegi….bahut shaitaah hai ye teeno….aur vaise bhi , ab aapko jaldi cookies banana ka chance milne wala hai kyuki , Doctor ne kaha hai , kal Daya ko discharge mil jayega…._

 _Aarav(happy) : ary wah.….ye tou bahut acchi khabr hai , (to Daya) Daya ek baar tum completely fit ho jao , uske baad Mai thume Nanitaal ki shair karunga…_

 _Freddy : lekin guide tou mai hu…_

 _Abhijeet: koi baat nahi Freddy…tum bhi hamre sath goom lena….Dad ko Nanitaal ke bare mei , sab pata hai…sach mei bahut maza aayega Daya.._

 _Prdayuman: ha kyu nahi…._

 _Kumud(hesitate) : muje aap sabse kuch puchna thaa actually…Daya , Sameer aur aapse bhi Mr Pradyuman…_

 _All feels confused…._

 _Pradyuman: kya puchna chahti hai aap….plz jo kahna chahti hai , bejihak kahiye…_

 _Kumud: kuch din baad aap log yaha se chale jayege …( all feels sad especially Abhijeet) mai chahti thee aap log jab tak yaha hai , Daya aur Sameer hamare ghar par rahe….hame bhi kuch aur time mil jayega apne bête…_

 _Kumud feels teary & left her sentence in mid , Abhijjet & Aarav feels sad too , Daya sense the matter & says.._

 _Daya: ye tou bahut accha idea hai…. Issi bahane , mujhe Kumud Aunty ke hatho ka bana , yummy yummy food bhi khane ko mil jayega….hai na Sameer…_

 _Sameer (getting the meaning): ha…sach mei bahut accha idea hai….I am ready.._

 _Abhijeet: bade Papa….aap bhi hamare sath rahege to , mujhe bahut accha lagega…_

 _Pradyuma: ary Bhai , jab sab log ready hai tou meri kya majal….theek hai…(to Kumud) Mrs Kumud , aap bewajah pareshaan ho rahi thee…dekhye sab ready hai…aur mujhe bhi kuch aur time lagega yaha….Daya ke accident ke baad se maine apni meeting bhi cancel kar di thee…itna sab kuch chal raha thaa….lekin ab sab theek hai aur mujhe yaha ka work bhi tou complete karna hai , aise mei aapka idea accha hai…tou baccho , chalte hai Aarav ke gahr….usse bhi tou khatidaari ko moka milna chahye…_

 _Aarav: Pradyuma…mujhe hamesha baccho ke sath bahut acha lagta hai….aur unke sath goomna bhi bahut pasand hai….mai tou Arjun ko bhi…_

 _Aaav feels sad & others too but Abhijeet does't want to see his father sad like this…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad….aapne mujhse promise kiya thaa , ki aap mujhe wonder land le jayege lekin aapko kabhi time hi nahi mila… lekin iss baar Mai aapko nahi chodne wala….iss baar mere sath Ladoo aur Sameer bhi chalege…._

 _Aarav stood up & comes to Daya , pulling his cheeks softly & says…_

 _Aarav: ary ye sirf thumara hi nahi , hum sabka ladoo hai…kyu Daya…ho na mere ladoo.._

 _Daya(happily): yes uncle.._

 _Pradyuman: vaise mera tou candy hai…_

 _Abhijeet(fake anger) : ji nahi…vo aapka candy nahi hai…vo sirf mera ladoo hai aur kisi ka nahi…_

 _Kumud: accha….tou kya Abhijeet ki Mom ka bhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: bass Abhijeet aur uski Mom ka…_

 _Daya hug his angry bird & Abhijeet smiles…_

 _Daya(lovingly) : mai tou sirf mere ABHI ka hi Ladoo hu…_

 _Everyone feels happy. Next day , Daya got discharged & comes in Aarav's house with Sameer & Pradyuman , Kumud shows them their room where Daya decides to stay in Abhijeet's room , this time Salunke & Rajat too comes there & all shares a good time together…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Salunke: ye tou ek party hi ho gayi….kyu Prayuman…_

 _Pradyuman: ab baat bhi tou kushi ki hai…._

 _Daya: sabse badi party tou ABHI ke birthday par hogi…kitna maza aayega…_

 _Aarav: ary ha….uss din tou Abhijeet ko Suhanpur ka next King declare kiya jayega…._

 _Pradyuman: uss din ka intezzar tou Suhanpur ka har ek ghar , har ek pariwaar kar raha hai…._

 _Abhijeet: mujhe tou pata bhi nahi….king banker mujhe kya karna hai…_

 _Daya: ABHI , pahle mujhe bhi nahi pata thaa ki ek Prince kya karta hai….lekin vaha rahne ke baad mujhe pata chala , ki hum kya kar sakte hai…hamare ek decision par vaha sab kuch depend hota hai….lekin maine seekh liya….bade Papa ne mujhe sikhya…_

 _Kumud(lovingly) : mujhe apne bête par yakeen hai , vo ek bahut accha king banege…_

 _Pradyuma: Abhijeet hum sab hai na….aage sab kuch theek hi hoga…._

 _Daya grabs Abhijeet palm & makes him realize that he is not alone , where is Abhijeet there is Daya.._

 _Aarav: chalo vo party tou abhi baad mei hai…abhi tum bacche ye decide karo , wonder land kab chalna hai…_

" _we are going tomorrow uncle" Surya replied while coming towards them with Anjali & Sachin…_

 _Rajat(happy) : Surya…tum yaha…_

 _Anjali: hame Kumud aunty ne invite kiya hai…aur phir hame bhi tou wonder land jana hai…_

 _All enjoying party & after some time Kumud gets busy with servants in kitchen for preparing Dinner , Aarav , Pradyuman & Salunke too gets busy in their talks , Sameer gets busy with Sachin who shows him some new games , Daya gets busy with Anjali & Abhijeet sitting quietly on terrace with Surya & Rajat…_

…

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _Rajat: kitna kuch badal gaya inn kuch dino mei…kal tak jo mera silent sa friend thaa , future mei Suhanpur ka king hoga….kabhi kabhi tou lagta hai , jaise ye sab ek sapna hai…_

 _Surya: well , jo kuch hua , bahut unexpected thaa…. lekin sach yahi hai aur ab tou hum sabne usse accept bhi kar liya hai….you know Abhijeet , Anjali bahut ro rahi thee , kah rahi thee tum Nanitaal se chale jaoge…..vo bahut …(Surya doesn't complete his sentence & watching towards sky).._

 _Rajat: ha….ye tou hona hi hai….but I am very happy for Daya….yaar vo badal gaya hai ….pahle tou bahut sad aur silent rahta thaa , lekin ab vo kush rahta hai….uske paas tou na uske parents the aur na Bhai….finally sab theek ho gaya…sach kahu usse kush dekhkar bahut accha lagta hai….lekin thume dekhkar aisa nahi lagta Abhijeet…(looking towards Abhijeet) tumne kabhi mujhe apna dost mana ya nahi , lekin mai ek sacche dost ki tarah , thume hamesha kush hi dekhna chahta hu…_

 _Abhijeet: Rajat…tum mere liye ek acche dost se bhi abdhkar ho jisne hamesha mujhe bilkul sahi samjha hai…_

 _Sury (serious): it means , you are not happy.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya ko vapas pakar mai bahut kush hu Surya…ek vahi tou asli rishta hai mera….abhi mila hai lekin mai feel kar sakta hu , ki vo mere liye kya hai….mai uski kushi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu….but I am tense about my Mom Dad…..mere jane ke baad unka kya hoga…..vo kaise rahege,.._

 _Rajat: tum unhe aaj bhi pyara karte ho , unhe apna parents mante ho , unn dono ke liye ye baut badi baat hai Abhijeet….tum unke liye unke bête Arjun bane ho aur vo issi baat se aaj bhi kush hai aur aage bhi rhege….tum yaha raho ya Suhanpur mei , thumara pyar tou unke liye kam nahi hoga aur yahi baat unhe hamesha happy rakhegi…_

 _Surya: ha Abhijeet….hum bhi nahi chahte ki tum vapas jao…. lekin hum sab jante hai , thumara jana kitna zarrori hai….Daya ko thumari zarroat hai….ek Chote Bhai ko uske Bade Bhai ki zarrorat hai…Suhanpur ko uske naye King ki zarroart hai….ye hum sabke liye mushkil hai , lekin hum sab jante hai yahi sahi hai….Aarav uncle aur Kumud aunty bhi ye sach jante hai aur issliye vo har pal kushi ke sath ji rahe hai…_

 _Abhijeet: mai bhi kush hu…lekin mujhe aur bhi jyada kushi hoti agar Mom Dad hamare sath rahte….Daya bhi unhe miss karega….kash usse bhi vo pyar mil pata….mai kush rahunga apne Bhai ke sath , lekin hum dono hamesha Mom Dad ko miss karege…_

 _Abhijeet looking towards sky & his friends too & three of them feeling little sad in this happy environment….Pradyuman & Aarav heard everything as they were coming towards terrace & got stopped after hearing Abhijeet & now both looking each other with same pain which Abhijeet is feeling right now…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Pradyuman: Aarav mai tume force nahi krunga…. Lekin mai bass yahi chahta hu , jo sapna tum bhool chuke ho , usse pura karo…sayad thume vo mil jaye , jo tum kho chuke ho…_

 _Aarav: maine vo sapna Arun ke liye dekha thaa aur ussi sapne ki vajh se hamne apne bête Arjun ko kho diya….nahi Pradyuman….mai vo spna phir se nahi dekhna chahta…aur phir ab kiske liye ye sab karna…._

 _Pradyuman: uske liye , jise tum aaj bhi apna Arjun mante ho….Abhijeet ko uss factory ki zarrorat nahi padegi , lekin tum unn bahut sare Arjuno ki help kar sakte ho , jinke liye vo factory sirf ek factory nahi , balki unka future hoga…aur jo thume uske karib le jayega , jisse khone ka dar thume aur Mrs Kumud ko hai….._

 _Pradyuma goes back in hall & Aarav seeing Abhijeet, feeling sad & confused to take a decision.._

… _._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Anjali: I want to say thanks to you…_

 _Daya: kitni baar kahogi…..hospital mei bhi tou thanks bola thaa….bhool gayi kya…_

 _Anjali: ji nahi…mujhe sab yaad hai….vaise tum tou apne Bhai Abhijeet se bhi jyada Akdu ho…_

 _Daya: dekho ABHI ko kuch mat kahna…_

 _Daya: ohh…theek hai ..accha batao , kya tum apne Suhanpur mei horse ke upar sawari karte ho…aana jana bhi unhi se hota hoga nahi.._

 _Daya : thume kya lagta hai , hum log Nanitaal bhi Horse par aaye hai…_

 _Anjali: ary nahi…I mean Palace mei yahi sab use karte hai…maine movies mei dekha hai.._

 _Daya: lagta hai old movies ki shookin ho….hamare Palace mei horse hai , lekin aane jane ke liye hum cars ka use karte hai….horse par baithkar nahi jate…_

 _Anjai: acch ye batao , thumara room kitna bada hai….?_

 _Daya(thinks): hey Baghwaan…ABHI sahi kahta hai…ye tou sach mei musibat hai…_

 _Anjali: kya hua….muh(mouth) mei icecream hai kya…_

 _Daya: kya…ji nahi….vaise kisi ne tumse kaha nahi , tum bahut jyada bolti ho…_

 _Anjali: kammal hai….thumara vo kadus ABHI bhi yahi kahta hai…_

 _Daya: dekho usse kadus mat kaho…_

 _Sameer: ha Anjali , Abhijeet ko khadus mat kaho plz….varna ye Panda , Angry Panda ban jayega…_

 _Kumud: kyu tankg kar rahe ho mere Ladoo ko…ha.._

 _Sameer: sahi kaha Aunty aapne….ye angry Ladoo he lagega.._

 _Anjali: how sweet….maine har tarah ke ladoo dekhe hai but angry ladoo….my first experience…._

 _Daya(angry) : dekha Aunty….ye Anjali kya bol rahi hai….aisa lagta hai , jaise koi khadus old lady ho…_

 _Anjali(angry) : old lady…._

 _Kumud: ary ab lado mat….dinner ready hai , sab log jaldi se dinning table par paucho….aur Daya jara dekho Abhijeet , Surya aur Rajat kaha hai…_

 _Daya nodded & after some time all enjoying delicious food & making plans to go 'wonder land' next day…._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _A man is standing near window & seeing the sea , suddenly his phone rings & he picked up the call with.._

 _Man: aaj pure ek saal baad call kiya hai Manoj…..I hope kuch acchi khabar hi doge…._

 _Manoj: acchi kahar ke sath buri kahabr bhi hai…._

 _Man(angry) : jaldi bako …_

 _Manoj: Abhijeet ka pata chal gaya hai…_

 _Man: kya….kaha hai vo chuha…?_

 _Manoj : yahi tou buri khabar hai Boss….Abhijeet vapas Daya aur Pradyuman ke pass pahuch gaya hai….bilkul sahi salamt…_

 _Man threw his mobile on floor & seems in great anger…._

 _Rajan (angry) : aisa nahi ho sakta….kabhi nahi….vo Abhijeet uss Pradyuman ke pass hai…_

 _Malika: aur vo log Nanitaal mei hai…_

 _Rajan turn & finds malika is standing there …_

 _Malika: mobile todne se kuch nahi hoga….Manoj ne mujhe puri baat baat di hai…Abhijeet zinda hai aur ab Suhanpur lootne wala hai apne Bhai Daya aur Chacha Pradyuman ke sath…ek aur baat pata chali hai….Abhijeet apna past bhool chukka hai….he has lost his memory because of that accident….(added in angry tone) kash uss din thumare logo ne usse acchi tarah se doonda hota tou Aaj Abhijeet hamare pass hota ….kash vo hame mil jata , lekin vo mila bhi tou kisi aur ko….thumare unn nikamme logo ki vajah se hamne hamara Money card kho diya….aur jante ho , jin logo ko Abhijeet mila thaa , unhe thumara vo inspector dost ROY janta thaa….lekin phir bhi Abhijeet uske naak ke niche se gayab ho gaya….._

 _Rajan(angry) : agar Abhijeet gayab ho gaya thaa , uski yaadash chali gayi hai tou phir vo Pradyuman ko mila kaise..?_

 _Malika(hateful tone): kismet se….ab isse aur kya kaha ja sakta hai….dil tou karta hai , thumare uss dost ROY aur un sabko goli maar du jinki vajah se , Abhijeet Suhanpur se seedhe Nanitaal pahuch gaya…._

 _Rajan: un sabko saza milegi Malika…..maine apne Baba tak ko nahi baksha tou phir ye sab kya mayne rakhte hai…..lekin pahle hame , aage ki planning ke bare mei sochna hoga…_

 _Malika: ab hame bahut soch samjhkar plan banana hoga Rajan….agar Abhijeet hame mil jata tou , aaj vo property hamari hoti…khair , aage kya socha hai…?_

 _Rajan: soch tou mai bahut kuch chuka hu Malika…ab tou bass ye sochna hai , ki apne plan ko anjaam kaise dena hai….._

 _Malika: kuch din baad Abhijeet 18 sall ka ho jayega aur Suhanpur ka Taaj aur vaha ki sari doolat ka legal malik bhi…._

 _Rajan(angry) : nahi….kabhi nahi…maine Abhay se vada kiya thaa , uske parivaar ko khatm kar dunga….koi varris nahi hoga uss parivaar ka…..Abhay ka beta kabhi Raja nahi banega…mai aisa hone nahi dunga….Abhijeet bhi marega aur Daya bhi aur SUHANPUR ka ek hi King hoga aur vo hoga Rajan….bahut kush hai Suhanpur ke log apne naye King ko pakar….uss Palace mei phir se kushiya jo aane wali hai…lekin inn kushiyo ki umar jyada nahi hogi…mai unn dono Bhaiyo ko bhi bahut jald unke parents ke pass bej dunga….aur pahle marega vo Abhijeet….(feeling happy) kitna accho hoga agar SUHANPUR ka King , apne 18 th birthday par hi mara jaye…..kitna maza aayega Malika…_

 _Malika: maza tou aayega Rajan….lekin Abhijeet ke 18 saal ka hone ke baad , sari property uske naam ho jayegi , pahle vo property hame apne naam karni hogi….uske baad Abhijeet ki maut ….lekin hum phir bhi Daya ko nahi maar sakte…aur ab tou vo Prdayuman bhi vaha hai….pichli baar tou usse raste se hata diya thaa , lekin iss baar aisa hone ka koi chance nahi…aur jab tak Pradyuman hai , hum Abhijeet aur Daya tak nahi pahuch payege…iss baar vo koi galti nahi karega…aur iss waqut tou vaha sab , kushiya mana rahe hoge…._

 _Rajan: manane do jitni kushiya mananai hai unhe…..last mei tou rona hi hai….Malika tum Suhanpur jane ki tyaari karo….Suhanpur ko naya Raja milne wala hai , mere dost Abhay ke bade bête ka janamdin(birthday) hai bhai , party bahut shandaar hogi aur sabhi guest bhi , aise mai hum kaise apne ABHIJEET ki Birthday Party ko miss kar sakte hai….…..hamare bina Abhijeet ke birthday party mei maza nahi aayega…_

 _Malika(confused) : lekin plan kya hai…?_

 _Rajan called Sanjay & ordered him to arrange a wild snake , Sanjay left & Malika looks him with confusion.._

 _Malika….Snake….uska kya karoge…_

 _Rajan: Abhijeet ki birthday party mei ja rahe hai…gift bhi tou le jana padege….hamari taraf se Abhijeet ka gift hoga ek zahreela saap(snake)….zara socho Malika…kaisa ho agar , Suhanpur ka hone wala King apne 18_ _th_ _birthday par hi iss duniye se chala jaye , vo bhi Snake bite ki vajah se ….party mei maza aa jaeya…nahi…_

 _Malika: maza tou aayega…lekin Rajan hum Abhijeet ko aise hi maar dege…phir hamara maksad kaise pura hoga…_

 _Rajan: jis din ka hame intezaar thaa , vo din tou aa chukka hai Malika…hum pahle bhi Abhijeet ko 18 saal ka , hone ke baad marne wale the , aur plan ab bhi vahi hai…_

 _Malika: lekin usse marne se pahle vo property hamare naam honi chahye…..lekin kaise..?_

 _Rajan:don't worry darling… pahle bhi Abhijeet ko hi sign karne the aur ab bhi Abhijeet hi property papers par sign karega…hum usse aisa karne ke liye majboor karege aur phir usse bhi upar paucha dege…sabko ye ek accident hi lagega aur koi hum par shak nahi karega….aur vaise bhi , abhi hum ye zahir nahi kar sakte , ki ye ek murder hai accident nahi….abhi Police se dur rahna hi theek hai…faltu kaamo ke liye mere pass time nahi…unhe baad mei dekhege…aur waqut aane par hum apna asli kaam pura kar lege…._

 _Malika: phir se ek saal tak wait.._

 _Rajan grabs her waist & pulled her close to him.._

 _Rajan: ek saal baad Daya ko bhi maar dege …uss Daya ne bhi mujhe pareshaan kiya hai…ussi ki vajah se , aaj hamari ye halat hai….leki usse marne se pahle usse , uske Parents aur Bhai ki maut ka sach zarror batunga…tabhi tou asli maza aayega…..mera badla bhi pura ho jayega aur phir property ko kaise hasil karna hai , isske liye bhi solution hai mere pass…._

 _Malika(happy) : iska matlab…ab hum honge Suhanpur ke real King & Queen.._

 _Rajan: bilkul meri jaan…so now , let's go back to SUHANPUR…_

 _Rajan & Malika shares an evil laugh & on other side , In Nanitaal , Abhijeet & Daya enjoying with his friends , unknown about the danger coming towards them…._

… _._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _.. **To be continued…..**_

 ** _Next update will come on Saturday…._**

 ** _Take Care._**


	13. Chapter 13

_Extremely sorry for late guys & thanks for your love & support….._

* * *

 _ **Lalit , Tanu , Duo's girl Mahi , Luv duo Nd purvi , Saachi , Kirti , Ansha , Daya's lover , Abhi's fan , Palak96 , Harshhoney , Priyanka , SGJ , luvcidduodosti , Priya , Masooma ansari93 , Shikha Sharma , Jyoti A….Thanku so much**_ _..:)_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to all**_ _ **GUEST**_ _ **reviewers….:)**_

* * *

 _ **GD:**_ _thanks for your encouraging feedback…Dada mujhe bhi Duo ka milna thoda filmi laga lekin uss waqut jo mind mei thaa vahi likh diya aur Roy phir se story ka part bane wala hai tou , aane wale chap mei uska character clarify ho jayega and about Rajan's plan…Dada I'll try to make crisp plan…vaise mai itni intelligent nahi hu but I'll try my best to make a good plan from Rajan's side…iss baar filmi type plan nahi banayugi…hope ki Dada ko paln pasand aayega …Thanku once again Dada for your sweet words…Thanku. :)  
_

… _._

* * *

 _Before you start reading next update there is a message for all CID fans…:)_

 _Message : Some CID fans has started a campaign in twitter to ask Sony TV to air CID regularly & for that they need support ….So if possible friends , give your support by tweeting with __**#respectcidtag**_ _…_

 _We love our CID so plz help to bring back our favorite show.._

 _Thanku._

… _.._

* * *

" **DESTINY"**

… **.**

 **Till now:** Duo are enjoying in Nanitaal & preparing for go back Suhanpur , Pradyuman tries to make understand Aarav about his factory & indirectly asked him to come with DUO . On other side , Rajan & Malika making plan to destroy Abhijeet's birthday party & arranged a snake to kill Abhijeet….

 **Enjoy next part of the story..**

* * *

 **Chap-13**

 **...**

 _Kumud is busy in arranging Abhijeet's room, she seems silent & sad, thinking about Abhijeet's departure , she picked up a photo frame having Abhijeet & Aarav picture with her & seeing it with teary eyes…._

 _Kumud(teary sad tone): tum mujhse dur chalo jaoge Arjun…..kyu beta , mai tou itni majboor ho ki thume chah kar bhi nahi rok sakti ….kash tum yahi rahte hamesha mere pass…._

 _A man feeling sad too on seeing her from door , he slowly comes inside & sit beside her…._

 _Aarav: Kumud…kyu apne aapko takleef de rahi ho…hame tou kush hona chahye , ki Abhijeet ko uska Bhai mil gaya aur Daya bhi kitna kush hai.._

 _Kumud: Mai bhi kush hu Aarav…lekin mai ek Maa bhi tou hu…kal Sameer bata raha thaa , do din baad vo log vapas Suhanpur ja rahe hai…..Abhijeet aur Daya bhi chale jayege….hamara ye ghar tou bikul khali ho jayega Aarav…..mere sare sapne jo maine apne bête ke liye dekhe the , vo sab adhure hi rah jayege…hum phir se akele ho jayege Aarav…phir se apne bête ko kho dege hum…._

 _Kumud starts crying, Aarav softly grabs her shoulder to console her & feeling confused that should he accept Pradyuman's advise or not & restart his factory…_

 _Aaarav (thinks) : samjh nahi aa raha …jo Pradyuman ne kaha vo sahi hai ya …..kya mujhe uss factory ke bare mei sochna chhaye….kya hamara Abhijeet ke sath Suhanpur jana sahi hoga…_

… _.._

… _._

* * *

 _ **At Evening…**_

 _Abhijeet , Daya & Sameer come back home after enjoying a wonderful day with their friends…Kumud is busy with Mary in kitchen chores…._

 _Daya: mujhe tou ab bahut neend aa rahi hai….mai chala sone…_

 _Kumud: Daya…..(comes to him) beta pahle dinner tou kar lo….uske baad so jana…_

 _Daya: nahi Aunty….pahle hi itna kha chukka hu , ab pet mei bilkul jagah nahi…_

 _Kumud: aise nahi Daya….agar kuch nahi khana hai , tou kam se kam milk tou pina hi padega…_

 _Daya(trying to protest): lekin.._

 _Kumud: no excuse….jaldi se change kar lo , Mai milk leakr aati hu , uske baad aaram se so jana….theek hai.._

 _Daya nodded & Kumud goes in kitchen , Sameer comes out from his room after changing & sits in dinning room…Abhijeet enters in his room & finds Daya is laying on bed , Abhijeet sighed & shakes him…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya…pahle change kar le , uske baad Milk piker so jana…_

 _Daya(sleepy tone): bahut neend aa rahi hai ABHI…sone do na…_

 _Abhijeet: aby..tu uthega ya nahi…..agar Mom ne dekha na , tou teri class lag jayegi…chal ab jaldi uth…._

 _Daya sits on bed & grabbed Abhijeet palm who sit beside him , Daya starts in soft tone.._

 _Daya: ABHI….tum Suhanpur jakar Uncle Aunty ko bahut miss karoge na…Mai bhi unhe miss karunga…_

 _Abhijeet(sadly) : kya kar sakte hai Daya….sab kuch , jaisa hum chahe vaisa tou nahi ho sakta na….._

 _Daya: ABHI….tum kush tou ho na…._

 _Abhijeet: mai kush hu Daya….Mom Dad ke liye bura lagta hai lekin mai sach mei bahut kush hu…..tere liye tou mai duniya ki har cheez thukra sakta hu lekin Mai bass yahi chata thaa ki , tujhe bhi unka pyar mile….Mom thuje bhi bahut pyar karti hai Daya aur Dad bhi….pata nahi ab Mai unhe Mom Dad kahkar bula bhi paunga ya nahi…_

 _Daya : aisa kyu kah rahe ho ABHI….unse thumara rishta kabhi nahi toot sakta….unhone hi tou hame tumse milaya hai…mai bhi unki bahut respect karta hu…_

 _Abhijeet: kash Daya , mai unki takleef dur kar sakta…unhone Arjun ko kho diya aur phir mai unki life mei aaya , phir tu aaya aur ab phir se , unse sab kuch chin jayega….kash sab kuch theek ho jata…hum sab kush rahte ek sath …..mai janta hu , Mom chahti hai ki , tu bhi unhe Maa kahkar bulaye….vo tujhe bhi bahut pyar karti hai Daya…._

 _Daya: mai bhi unhe Mom jaisa hi manta hu…. …kitna accha hota na ABHI , agar vo dono bhi hamre sath rahte …_

 _Abhijeet: Mai tou yahi chahta hu Daya….lekin kuch baate , sayad hum kabhi samjh nahi payege jo hamare bade samjhte hai…._

 _Daya: but tum ek baar try tou karo…._

 _Abhijeet: dekhta hu….Mai kya kar sakta hu…_

 _Suddenly Kumud enters in room with glass filled with milk…_

 _Kumud: Daya….tumne abhi tak change nahi kiya….tum dono Bhai ek jaise hi ho…..koi bhi kaam ek baar sunkar tou karna hi nahi hai…chalo ab jaldi se change karo , phir milk bhi tou pina hai…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to cheer Daya & himself too) : ab uth bhi ja lazy boy…_

 _Kumud: Abhijeet you are lazy too….tumne bhi abhi tak change nahi kiya hai…chalo be quick..._

 _Abhijeet: ok Mom…_

 _Daya smiles & gets busy in talking with Kumud who is listening his childish talk excitedly…._

 _Abhijeet comes out after change his dress & shakes his head in disappointment on seeing them busy in their talks & comes out from room , finds Sameer is talking with someone on phone then he rushed for terrace , as he come on terrace he see Aarav is standing there …_

* * *

 _Abhijeet: aap yaha kya kar rahe…Mom sabko dinner ke liye bula rahi hai…._

 _Aarav: tum bhi tou yaha ho…_

 _Abhijeet: vo mai…bass aise hi…kya soch rahe hai Dad…._

 _Aarav (lost ): Abhijeet meri samjh nahi aa raha , ki mai kya karu….ek sawal ka jawab nahi mil pa raha mujhe , jisne mujhe pareshaan kiya hua hai…._

 _Abhijeet: aisa kon sa sawal hai….agar aap chahe tou mujhe bata sakte hai…aur agar nahi tou…_

 _Aarav(looking at Abhijeet) : tum mere bête ho Abhijeet ….at least Kumud aur Mai tou yahi mante hai…._

 _Abhijeet: mai bhi yahi manta hu Dad…..aur ab tou Daya bhi aapke bête jaise hi hai…_

 _Aarav(lovingly): ha Daya…vo tou khass hai Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: accha …aur vo kyu.._

 _Aarav: vo tum nahi samjhoge….khair….tum hamare bête ho tou , thume vo sab janne ka hak hai , jo hamare bête se juda hai…_

 _Abhijeet: aapka matlab Arjun se…_

 _Aarav: Abhijeet mera apna koi nahi hai…mere parents ki death ke baad unki sari property mujhe mili , lekin Mai vaha rahna nahi cahht thaa , koi nahi thaa vaha hamara aur Maa Papa ke jane ke baad , vaise bhi Mai akela hi ho gaya thaa…maine sari property bech di aur Delhi shift ho gaya , job bhi acchi thee aur income bhi , lekin mai hamesha se apna business karna chahta thaa aur indirectly mai business mei invest bhi karta thaa , Arjun ke liye mera sapna thaa ki vo koi jab nahi karega , uska apna khud ka business hoga….. lekin Arjun ko ye sab pasand nahi thaa….maine ek responsible father ki tarah uske safe future ke liye planning shuru kar di thee aur Arjun ko manane ki koshish bhi….aur issliye mai Arjun ke summer vacation mei Kumud aur Arjun ko lekar Suhanpur gaya thaa….vo bahut bada area hai aur maine vahi pass ke ek village mei factory ke liye zameen bhi khrid li thee….Arjun aur Kumud dono ko vo jagah bahut pasand aayi , hamne vaha khub enjoy kiya aur maine factory par work bhi shuru kar diya thaa…..(added in dreamy tone) aur sab ready hone ke baad mai vo factory Kumud aur Arjun ko dikhnae le gaya , mai Arjun ko surprise dena chahta thaa….mujhe laga sayad usse ye kaam bhi interested lagega aur vo meri baat maan jayega….lekin aisa hua nahi…Arjun apni zidd par ada raha aur maine uss din pahli baar usse bahut daata…(Aarav feels shiver & Abhijeet hold his palm) maine uss par baut gussa kiya Abhijeet aur vo mujhse naraj hokar chala gaya….hum uska wait karte lekin….aur phir khabar mili ki…_

 _Aarav feels lump in his throat & his voice gets choked…_

 _Abhijeet: Arjun kya karna chahta thaa..?_

 _Aarav (sadly) : usse ek singer banana thaa….lekin mujhe ye manjoor nahi thaa….hoby tak tou theek hai lekin mai Arjun ko ek successful businessman bante dekhna chahta thaa…...lekin sab kuch bikhar gaya…kisi ka bhi sapna pura nahi ho saka….maine vo factory band karve di….vaha ka kaam suru hone se pahle hi maine khud apne hato se vaha tala(lock) laga diya….bahut se dealers ne uss factory ko kharidne ki koshis bhi ki par maine usse nahi becha…Arjun ki aakhiri nishani samjhkar , maine usse aaj tak kisi aur ko nahi diya….(added in teary tone) vo meri taraf se Arjum ko tohfa thaa , akhiri tohfa , aise kaise mai kisi ko bhi apna sapna bech sakta thaa…._

 _Aarav wipes his eyes & Abhijeet too feels sad for a broken dream of Aarav , he don't want to see his savior like this & he suggest something in low tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Dad….aap vo factory phir se start kar dijiye…Arjun ke sath sath aapka bhi sapna toota hai aur mujhe yakeen hai , Arjun ne ye kabhi nahi chaha hoga , ki uske Dad ka sapne toot jaye…_

 _Aarav: Pradyuman bhi yahi chahta hai…._

 _Abhijeet: aur aap kya chahte hai…?_

 _Aarav(feeling broken) : pata nahi….._

 _Abhijeet: Mai aapko aur Mom ko miss nahi karna chahta…kyuki yaade takleef deti hai …mai chata hu Daya ko bhi vo pyar mile , jo uss se bahut pahle chin gaya….(looking in his eyes) plz come with us Dad….Mom kabhi nahi kahegi lekin hum sab yahi chahte hai….aap bhi Suhanpur chaliye….mere liye aur Daya ke liye…_

 _Aarav : mai bhi apne bête ko phir se khona nahi chahta…. lekin mujhe dar lagta hai Abhijeet….kahi phir se mera sapna mujhse kuch chin na le…_

 _Abhijeet: aake sapne ne aapse kuch nahi china hai Dad…..bass uss waqut halat sahi nahi the…lekin mujhe lagta hai , ye ek ishara hai….koi chahta hai ki aap uss dar se bahar aaye …aur apne uss sapne ko pura kare , kyuki issme sirf aap dono ki hi kushi nahi hai….sayad Arjun bhi yahi chahta ho…_

 _Tears comes out from Aarav eyes , who hug Abhijeet & both are feeling soothe in this loving shell.._

 _Aarav (feels happy): mera Arjun tou mere pass hai , aur agar vo yahi chahta hai , tou mai kaise inkaar kar sakta hu.._

 _Abhijeet(happily): sach Dad….aap hamre sath chalege…_

 _Aarav gets separated from him , wipes his tears with smile on his face & nodded with teary eyes , Abhijeet feels haapy & hugged him again in happiness… …._

 _Abijeet(happy) : thanks Dad….mai aaj bahut kush hu , thanku…lekin abi ye baat aap Mom ko nahi batana…_

 _Aarav: aur vo kyu..?_

 _Abhijeet: hum Mom ko surprise dege..okay…_

 _Aaarv nodded & Abhijeet hug him tightly…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya bhi kita kush ho jayega….I am so happy…_

… _.._

* * *

 _ **Next Day, In Morning**_ _…._

 _..._

 _All are sitting in hall & Pradyuman is busy with Aarav in discussing something , Daya & Sameer are playing video game & Abhijeet is busy with his phone . Kumud comes in hall &, placed a full tray of cookies & sit beside Daya who hurriedly starts eating his favorite cookies…_

 _Abhijeet(loudly) : kya Daya…ye sirf tere liye nahi hai…mujhe bhi khana hai…_

 _Daya(naughty tone) : Boss pahle chote ka turn aayega uske baad bade ka ….aur vaise bhi , ye sirf mere liye hai..chahe tou puch lo Kumud Aunty se….Hai na Aunty.._

 _Abhijeet: Mom ye tou galat baat hai…_

 _Sameer too starts eating & Abhijeet seeing his both brothers with open mouth…_

 _Kumud(low tone): Abhijeet maine thumara bag pack kar diya hai beta , ek baar check kar lena agar kuch rah gaya ho tou…._

 _Aarav: Kumud tumne Abhijeet ka bag kyu pack kar diya…_

 _Kumud(sadly): Aarav sayad aapko yaad nahi hai , lekin kal Abhijeet aur Daya vapas Suhanpur ja rahe hai….issliye bass…_

 _All feeling sadness in Kumud's voice & Daya holds her palm …_

 _Kumud(trying to hide her sadness) : accha ek baat aur…. aaj mujhe kuch shopping karni hai tou lunch ke baad , hum sab shopping ke liye ja rahe hai….Daya , Sameer tum dono ready rahna (looking at Daya) especially Daya tum…hamesha late karte ho…_

 _Pradyuan(meaningful tone) : Mrs Kumud mujhe lagta hai aapko , AArav ko bhi sath mei le jana chahye , ab aap dono ko apne liye bhi tou shopping karni hogi….kyuki Suhanpur mei , Nanitaal jitni thand nahi hai…._

 _Kumud: lekin Mai aur Aarav tou kahi nahi ja rahe…kal tou Abhijeet aur Daya…_

 _Abhijeet(normal tone) : Mom hum kal kahi nahi ja rahe.._

 _Daya: Abhijeet bhool gaye kya...kal tou hamara plan Rajat ke ghar jane ka hai…._

 _Kumud(confused) : Rajat ke ghar….mai kuch samjhi nahi Abhijeet..aap sab kahna kya chahte…_

 _Pradyuman: yahi Mrs Kumud , ki kal hum vapas nahi ja rahe , hum sab teen din baad vapas ja rahe hai issliye aapke pass sirf do din hai , Nanitaal se jane ki tyaari karne ke liye…_

 _Kumud: Nanitaal se jane ke liye…lekin hum log Nanitaal se kaha ja rahe hai…_

 _Daya(happily): Aunty , aap dono hamare sath Suhanpur ja rahe hai…_

 _Abhijeet: vo bhi hamesha hamseha ke liye…_

 _Kumud(stunned): kya….hum log thumare sath.._

 _Prdadyuman(happy tone): Mrs Kumud time bahut kam hai aur aap dono ko yaha bahut sare kaam niptane hoge…kyuki teen baad hum sab vapas ja rahe hai aap aur Aarav bhi hamare sath ja rahe hai..…._

 _Kumud seeing Aarav with confusion & shock who nodded with smile & her eyes filled with tears in happiness ...Daya hug Kumud in happiness & says " I am very happy "_

 _Kumud too hug him tightly & says lovingly " Mai bhi bahut kush hu beta…bahut"_

 _All are feeling happy , Padyuman stands up to call someone , Sameer , Daya & Abhijeet too left for going Surya's house , Kumud seeing Aarav with teary eyes & smiling face who stand up & sits next to her , grabs her palm & starts in soft tone..…_

 _Aarav: Mai apne Arjun ke liye dekhe sapne ko pura karna chahta hu Kumud…sayad hamara Arjun hi hame vaha bula raha ho…_

 _Kumud: aapne mujhe bataya nahi…_

 _Aarav: Abhijeet ne kaha Mom ko surprise dena hai…bête ki baat kaise talta.._

 _Kumud (feeling happy): I am haapy Aarav ki aap uss sapne ko phir se jina chahte hai , sayad iss baar aapka vo sana pura ho jaye…aur hame vaha hamara Arjun bula nahi raha , balki hamara Arjun tou hamare sath hai…Abhijeet hi hamara Arjun hai , jo phir se hame vahi le ja raha hai , jaha hamne hamara beta kho dia thaa , lekin dekhye na…hame hamara beta bhi mil gaya aur aaj uski vajah se vo adhura sapna bhi pura ho jayega…_

 _Aarav: tum kush ho na.._

 _Kumud: mujhe ek sath Do bête mil gaye , mere liye iss se badi kushi ki baat kya ho sakti hai…ab aap dekhna Daya bhi bahut jald mujhe Maa kahkar bulayega…mujhe yakeen hai…_

 _Aarav (takes her in his loving shell ): mujhe bhi uss din ka intezaar rahega…_

… _._

… _.._

* * *

 _These three days gonna very busy for everyone especially for Praduman , Aarav & Kumud , Duo & Sameer enjoying the city with Rajat , Surya , Anjali & Freddy…Days are rolling down & three days has passed in full masti & enjoyment & the most awaiting day come. Everyone is busy in their own work…._

 _Daya(while wearing his jacket) : kisi ne mera hair brush dekha hai kya….Sameer tune dekha hai.._

 _Sameer: ha…vo Abhijeet ke pass hai…jaldi kar Daya , Kumud aunty theek kahti hai , sab ready ho jate hai lekin tu nahi ho pata….ab jaldi kar varna late ho jayega flight ke liye.._

 _Daya: yaar mera ek shoe nahi mil raha aur hair brush bhi gayab hai…_

 _Abhijeet enters in room & finds Daya is still not ready..._

 _Abhijeet : Daya flight aaj ki hai , kal ki nahi….kitna time leta hai tu…_

 _Daya: kya hai ABHI…ek tou mera hairbrush gayab kar diya aur mujhi par chilla rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet: tera hairbrush yahi bed par dpada thaa….kabhi theek se aas pass bhi dekh liya kar…..well , mai tou chala ,tum jab ready ho jao , bahar aa jana varna Mai Bade Papa se kahta hu , vahi aakar ready karege thume…._

 _Abhijeet left , Sameer fall on bed & smiling on Daya.._

 _Daya(angry): tum kyu has rahe ho…ek tou ye ABHI , hamesha daat ta rahta hai….aur upar se tum ye daat dikhate rahte ho_

 _Sameer(smiling): mai tou aise hi bass…._

 _Daya(murmur): pagal ho gaya hai sayad.._

 _Sameer burst a big laugh & before Daya does something he run out from room…._

 _After so much hustle bustle , Finally Kumud makes Daya ready who makes his mouth like ballon on his both brothers , they all left for airport where they meet with Salunke & others after saying goodbye to them , they flew towards their next destination to reach SUHANPUR…_

… _._

… _.._

* * *

 _ **In a Bungalow…**._

 _Ramesh is busy in preparation of doing welcome of DUO….Jaivir(Leader of Suhanpur) too busy in checking security & all …..Guard & servants are busy in their own works & everyone feeling happy finally after 18 months long wait , their future King coming back in SUHANPUR..._

 _Ramesh(guiding to servants) : sab kuch theek se karo , kuch kami nahi rahni chahye …ary Sudhakar , khane ka kya hua…_

 _Sudhakar: ho rahe Ramesh ji…aapne jaisa kaha thaa biklul vaise hi kiya ja raha hai….Aaji sahab ke aane se pahle hi , sab kuch tayyar ho jayega…._

 _Ramesh: theek hai …tum halwayio(Confectioner) ke pass jao , dekho kisi cheez ki zarrorat tou nahi…._

 _Suda nodded & left for kitchen, Jajvir comes to Ramesh …_

 _Jajvir(happily) : Ramesh kaam tou tum hamesha puri lagan se karte ho , lekin aaj kuch alag baat hai….chaere par ek alag chamak hai…_

 _Ramesha(feeling happy) : mere dono Baba jo vapas aa rahe hai….jab se ye kahabr suni hai , pura Suhanpur gaav(village) bahut kush hai…_

 _Jaivir(naughty tone): issliye tumne pure gaav mei laddo batwaye the…kyu.._

 _Ramesh(happily): ary vo tou kuch bhi nahi Mukiya ji….kal jab Abhieet Baba aur Daya Baba Suhanpur pauchege tou pure gaav (village ) ko dawat di jayegi….baat hi itni kushi ki hai…_

 _Jaivir: vo baat tou hai…mujhe Aaji sahab ne bataya thaa , aaj raat vo sab iss Bungalow mei rahege…_

 _Ramesh: ha issliye maine yaha sari tayyaiya karva di hai aur vaha Mahal mei bhi , sabko unka kaam samjh diya hai….ab tou bass jaldi se vo yaha aa jaye…bahut dil kar raha hai unhe dekhne ka.._

 _Jaiir: Ramesh aaj mai samjh gaya , kyu tum hamesha Raja sahab ke khass rahe ho aur ab hamre dono Kuvar ke liye bhi…_

 _Ramesh: mere liye Malik ki sewa hi sab kuch hai Mukhiya JI…..Raja Sahab ne mujhe kabhi apna Naukhar nahi samjha , hamesha bahut maan samman diya aur Abhijeet Baba aur Daya Baba ne bhi mujhe vahi pyar aur samman diya hai….. Raja sahab hamesha kahte the , agar kabhi unhe kuch ho jaye , tou mai unke Beto ka khyal rakhu…bahut vishwaas thaa unhe mujh par….unke jane ke baad Rajan aaya jisne sab kuch tabah kar diya , lekin maine apne malik ko diya vachan nahi toda…sab kuch saha lekin kabhi Abhijeet baba aur Daya baba se alag nahi hua …uske baad phir se sab kuch theek hone hi wala thaa ki Abhijeet baba kho gaye….maine itne salo mei inn dono Bhaiya ko takleefo mei jyada dekha hai ….bahut dukh hota thaa , apne Malik ke zigar ke tukado ko , aise majboor dekhkar , lekin mai kuch kar nahi sakta thaa , varna Rajan mujhe unse dur kar deta..…..lekin Bagwaab ne aaj phir sab kuch theek kar diya hai…..dono Bhai aaj phir se ek dusre se mil gaye , mujhe yakeen hai ab jakar Malik ki aatma ko shanty mili hogi , aaj jab unke dono bête ek sath hai aur uss Rajan ka saye se dur hai…sach kahu Mukhiya ji , mujhse tou intezaar hi nahi ho raha…bass jaldi se vo dono mere samne aa jaye , ek baar unhe ek sath dekh lu , uske baad agar jaan bhi chali jaye tou koi parwah nahi…_

 _Jaivir: ab kisi ki jaan nahi jayegi Ramesh….sab kuch pahle jaisa ho jayega , Suhanpur ko naya Raja aur Yuvraaj milege aur Rajan ko uske kiye ki saza…..vo ab kuch nahi kar payega , hamare rahte Dono Kuvar ko koi chu bhi nahi sakta…ham usse mahal tou kya , Suhanpur tak bhi nahi pauchne dege…_

 _Ramesh : aisa hi hona chahye Mukhiya ji…iss baar vo bachna nahi chahye…_

… _.._

… _.._

* * *

 _Duo & Sameer reached at airport with their elders & bodyguards , they come out & seeing four luxury cars are already parked for them, they all sits in cars & starts their new journey towards Suhanpur ….all four cars are running in a line , first one having two bodyguards , Aarav & Kumud are in second car , in third car Duo & Sameer along with their bodyguards & in last , Pradyumnas sits with two bodyguards to keep an eye on Duo…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing security arrangements) : Daya ye itni security kissliye…..I don't think it's needed.._

 _Daya: ye sab Bade Papa decide karte hai ABHI…..aur phir kya farak padta hai…precaution lene mei koi buarai tou nahi.._

 _Sameer: Abhijeet ye zarrori hai…aur tum ye kah rahe ho it's not needed….pure one & half year apno se dur rahne ke baad , apni asli pachaan khone ke baad….thume nahi lagta ye sab kafi hai itni security ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet quiet & Daya tries to chane the topic.._

 _Daya: Sameer tu bhi kya lekar baith gaya….chill yaar…aur Abhi , hamne kisi ka kuch nahi bigada lekin hamre dushmano ki kami nahi hai…aur thodi hi der mei hum apne bungalow pauch jayege & tomorrow we'll go Suhanpur.._

 _Abhijeet: mujhe tou yaad bhi nahi Village kaise hote hai…_

 _Daya(naughty tone): Villages acche hote hai lekin mere ABHI se acche nahi.._

 _Sameer: hey Bagwaan , Daya tu bhi na , Abhijeet ka village se comparision kar raha hai…kuch tou chod de mere Bhai…_

 _Daya & Sameer starts pulling each other legs & Abhijeet enjoying his journey with this sweet nok-jhok.._

… _._

…

* * *

 _In a huge room , a man is sitting on couch & playing with his gun , a lady comes & sits next to him.._

 _Rajan: kya khabar hai jaan.._

 _Malika: vo log aaj raat purane city wale Bungalow mei hi rukege , kal SUHANPUR jayege apne Palace mei…_

 _Rajan: ab tou dono bade ho gaye hoge …aakhir dedh saal guzar gaya hai , kaise dikhte hai dono…_

 _Malika: bikul kisi Prince ki tarah…_

 _Rajan stands up in anger…_

 _Rajan (feeling bad): Prince….ye ek word mujhe hamehs kaate ki tarah chubta aaya hai Malika…aur ab tou mere sabse bade dushman ka beta King ban jayega…dil tou karta hai uss Abhijeet aur Daya ko Suhanpur pauchne se pahle hi khatam kar du….lekin mai majboor hu…kitna majboor (Rajan fired on wall in anger , his goons comes there who move back after getting signal from Malika) …_

 _Malika : hamara bhi waqut aayega Rajan…abhi tum apne dushman ko iss video mei dekh sakte ho… …Mangal ne beji hai…_

 _Rajan: kisi ko uss par shak tou nahi hua…_

 _Malika: nahi…Plastic surgery ki vajah se koi usse pachaan nahi paya…vo Pradyuman ke boduguards mei aasani se shamil ho gaya hai…bodyguards aapas mei jayada baat nahi karte , issliye usse pachaan pana impossible hai…uske kapdo mei hidden camera thaa , sab record kiya hai usne…. …tum bhi dekh lo apne Abhijeet aur Daya ko.._

 _Rajan & Malika seeing the video of whole journey of Duo & Pradyuman recorded by their goon who is now one of Pradyuma's bodyguards…_

…

 _Rajan(while seeing Aarav & Kumud with Duo in video) : ohh…tou inn dono anath (orphn) Bhaiyo ko naye Maa Baap mil gaye….wah…kya baat hai.._

 _Malika: dono Bhaiyo ki kismat bahut acchi hai , asli Maa Baap upar pauch gaye , tou naye mil gaye…._

 _Rajan: Sirf Maa Baap hi nahi mile , unki doolat bhi mil gayi…ye AArav bahut paise wala hai Malika , pata chala hai Suhanpur ki vo factory , jise mai kharidna chata thaa , vo issi Aarav ki hai.._

 _Malika(shocked) : kya…matlab ab vo factory bhi.._

 _Rajan(angry): Abhijeet aur Daya ki ho jayegi…inn dono ke liye meri nafrat badhti ja rahi hai….har vo cheez jo mujhe chahe , ye dono usse chin lete hai…..ek din Mai inn dono Bhaiyo ka sabkuch chin lunga….inn Dono ko tou mai tadpa tadpa kar marunga…dekhna tum…_

 _Malika: vo tou theek hai Rajan , lekin abhi uss snake ka kya karna hai , Party mei hangama kaise hoga…andar jana mushkil hoga aur Mangal ko ye kaam nahi de sakte varna unn logo ko uss par shak ho jayega….aur Suhanpur pauchne ke baad Mangal ko vo camera bhi remove karna hoga , Mahal ke gate par lage security system mei uska camera pakda jayega…vo andar apne sath kuch nahi le ja sakta…sare security equipments & gun Palace mei hi milegi vo vhi Pradyuman ki nigrani mei…usse dhoka dena mushkil hai…_

 _Rajan: fikar mat karo Malika…Mangal ko hamne Abhijeet aur Daya par nazar rakhne ke liye rakha hai aur sahi waqut par , unn dono Bhaiyo ko hum tak pauchane ke liye….usse hum ye kaam nahi dege lekin Party mei dhamaka tou zarror hoga…aur vo Saap bhi Mahal ke andar zarror jayega…ek baar Abhijeet aur Daya ko Suhanpur tou pauchne do…uske baad hi tou asli khel shuru hoga.._

 _Rajan takes out a snake from a jar & whispers in low tone.." tum tou mera tohfa ho , Suhanpur ke hone wale Raja ke liye…hahahaha"_

…

…

* * *

 _Duo reached at Bungalow & all of them comes out from their cars & finds so many peoples are standing there to welcome their both Prince , Ramesh is standing there with Aarati thali . Jaivir moves forward & bowed his head in front of Abhijeet & Daya , others too down their head in respect of their future king…_

 _Jaivir: Suhanpur Riyasat ka Mukhiya Jaivir , apne Bade Kuvar aur Hone wale Raja ke samman mei , sar jhukar unka swagat karta hai…._

 _Pradyuman stands beside Jaivir & down his head which shocked all of them , Abhijeet hurriedly grabs his shoulder & says in respected tone.._

 _Abhijeet: aap nahi bade papa…._

 _Pradyuman: mai bhi Suhanpur Riyasat ka ek hissa hu aur tum sirf inn log ke hi nahi , Suhanpur se jude har shaksh ke hone wala Raja ho…_

 _Abhijeet: lekin…_

 _Daya , Sammer , Aarav & Kumud too down their heads in respect of future king of Suhanpur.._

 _Abhijeet(requested tone): ye aap log kya kar rahe hai…plz aap sab aise sar mat jhukaye…..plz.._

 _All up their heads & Abhijeet added.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya , Sameer tum kissliye aur Mom Dad aap bhi.._

 _Aarav: hum thumare aage nahi Abhijeet , uss shaks , uss throne ke aage sar jhuka rahe hai , jo Suhanpur ka future hai aur jiske har ek faisla ka asar , Suhanpur aur isse se jude logo ki zindgi par padega.._

 _Daya(happily) : ha ABHI…aur mai bhi thumare under hi kaam karunga…Yavraaj banker.._

 _Abhijeet : mujhe kuch nahi janana aur samjhna hai …plz ab aap log aisa mat kijiyega..plz.._

 _Pradyuman(smiling) : theek hai…ab andar chale …_

 _All move forward & Abhijeet seeing Ramesh with Aarti thali.._

 _Abhijeet: tum Ramesh ho…hai na.._

 _Ramesh(happily) : ha Abhijeet baba…lagta hai Daya Baba ne sabki pachaan kara di hai aapko…aapka bahut bahut sawagat hai , aapke apne hi Bungalow mei …_

 _Ramesh doing Aarti of both Prince , gives them Tikka on their forehead & invited all of them inside the Bungalow but Abhijeet turned & starts moving other side.._

 _Ramesh(confused) : ye Abhijeet Baba kaha ja rahe hai.._

 _Daya smiles & follows Abhijeet who comes at temple situated in Bungalow. He enters inside temple follows by Daya & others , Abhijeet seeing two Diyas are placed there but only one is lighting , he lit up another too & joins his head in front of lord Ganesha…_

 _Abhijeet (saying thanks to God in his heart): thanku Bagwaan Ji , mujhe mere Chote Bhai se milane ke liye…thanku so much.._

 _Priest of temple comes to him , gives a tikka on his forehead & says…_

 _Priest: mai pichel dedh saal se yaha hu Bade Kuvar , lekin kabhi iss mandir mei Aarati nahi ki… maine bhi uss sankalp ko nibhaya , jo hamare Chote Kuvar ne kia thaa , issi vishwaas ke sath ki ek din ye Mandir phir se Aarati ke madhur sangeet se gunj uthega… vo roj yaha aate aur iss Diye ko kabhi bujhne nahi diya , vo sirf Kuvar Daya ka sankalp hi nahi , hum sabki Ummid bhi thee , jo aaj puri ho gayi …( To Daya) Chote Kuvar ab tou aapko sikayat nahi Bagwaan se.._

 _Daya( softly) : nahi Pujari Ji…aaj inhone mujhe mera Bhai lotakar , meri sab sikayate dur kar di…aaj mai inhe dil se thanks kahna chata hu.._

 _Duo smiles ,on seeing each other , Pradyuman comes to Daya grabs his shoulder with love.._

 _Pradyuman(softly): apna sankalp pura karo Daya.._

 _Daya move forward , touched the idol with reverence_ , _sprinkle flowers on Lord Ganesha's Murti , gives a Tikka & __picked up Aarati thaali , all are standing their with joining hands & with a happy smile on their faces , Daya stands next to Abhijeet & both brothers grabs Aarati thaali , Priest makes grand voice of clamshell & then Aarti starts …Everyone takes part in Aarati & soon whole environment echoed with pure & sweet AArti sound , birds too takes part in Aarti while sitting on temple's floor & roof…..The whole area seems so pure & a sweet fragrance of Diya & Agarbatti makes whole environment beautiful & Aromatic…..Everyone giving thanks to God in their hearts…._

 _Pradyuman: hey Bagwaan , Abhijeet ko hum tak pauchanae aur Daya ki zindgi bacahne ke liye , mai aapko dil se dhanyvaad karta hu aur mujhe himmat dena Bappa , ki mai apane Baba ka sapna pura kar saku…Suhanpur ke future ki raksha kar saku…_

 _Daya: thanku Bagwaan ji , mere Bhai ko muje lootane ke liye…ab hum dono ko kabhi alag mat karna kabhi nahi.._

 _Kumud: he Bagwaan , mai tujhse naraj thee Arjun ko mujhse dur karne ke liye , lekin aaj tumne meri ghod phir se bhar di…mujhe ek sath , do bête de diye…uske liye aapka bahut bahut Dhanyvaad…._

… _.._

 _..._

* * *

 _After doing Aarati & Prayer everyone feeling so much fresh & happy , Daya hug Abhijeet who patted hic back lovingly…_

 _Abhijeet: tou aaj mera laddo bahut kush lag raha hai…_

 _Daya(childish tone) : thumare Ladoo ko bahut bhook lag rahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet: ary tou mujhe kyu pakad rajah hai , chod mujhe , chal adar chalkar kuch khate hai…_

 _Daya gets separated from hug & drag Abhijeet inside the Bungalow , other too comes in & Ramesh arranged food for everyone with help of other servants.._

 _Pradyuman: Ramesh…sabko bula lo…_

 _Ramesh nodded & everyone gets busy in their work…._ _some gets busy in eating & some in serving_

… _._

 _Mangal seeing everything with an evil smile " bahut dawat ho rahi hai aaj , sab log jashan mana rahe hai , lekin ye kushiya jyada dino tak nahi rahne wali …(seeing smiling faces of Duo) Abhijeet Daya , bahut jald thuamri ye hasi , rone mei badal jayegi…tum Raja tou zarror banoge Abhijeet , lekin jyada dino ke liye…."_

 _Mangal comes in balcony with his food tray & called Rajan…_

 _Rajan: ha bol Mangal .._

 _Mangal: yaha abhi Dawat chal rahi hai…aaj raat yaha rukar , kal subah 9 baje nikal rahe hai sab log.._

 _Rajan: theek hai…aaj raat ka plan yaad hai na…koi gadbad nahi honi chahye….uss Abhijeet ke dil mei , iss kadar dar bana do , ki vo apne saye se bhi darne lage…samjh rahe ho na…_

 _Mangal: aap bilkul tension mat lijiye….vaisa hi hoga , jaisa aap chahte hai…_

 _Mangal cuts the call & come back in hall…_

* * *

 _Rajan(evil smile) : jaldi milege Abhijeet , Daya…_

… _._

… _._

* * *

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _ **,….To be continued….**_

 _ **Next update will come on Friday….**_

 _ **Take Care.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you so much for your lovely support friends…_

 ** _Priya , Guest , Shikha Sharma , Tanu , SGJ , Masooma ansari93 , Duoforever , Rapunzel313 , Priyanka , daya's lover , Misti , Duo's girl MAHI , Ansha , Abhi Fan , Luv duo ND purvi , Kirti , GD , Jtoi A , Lovduo..THanku So much…:)_**

* * *

 _Guest & Tanu sorry for late ….here is your update_ ** _…_**

* * *

 _Friends I now , some people are waiting for an update of "Adventures Of DUO" but guys mere dimaag mei sab gisse pite ideas hi aa rahe hai….agar aapke paas koi idea ho tou most welcome…varna aapko thoda aur wait karna padega , jab tak mujhe koi accha idea nahi mil jata…hope jaild hi mil jaye…_

* * *

 _Now you Enjoy this long update... :)  
_

* * *

 **DESTINY**

… **..**

 **CHAP-14**

 **...**

 _All are enjoying party, Daya showing whole Bungalow to Abhijeet with excitement.._

 _Daya : Ye dekho Abhi , yaha mai aur tum study kiya karte the aur ye wala room (in angry tone) uss Malika Aunty ka thaa….hunh….(feeling happy) aur ye dekho mere toy …last time jab mai yaha aaya thaa, maine isse yahi chod diya thaa…(showing his toy to Abhijeet) accha hai na…_

 _Abhijeet (happily) : Bahut accha hai Daya…._

 _Abhijeet keenly seeing each & every corner of Bungalow & trying to connect himself with his past.._

 _Daya: Kya ua Abhi….thume kuch yaad aaya kya.._

 _Abhijeet(sadly) : Nahi Daya….mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi aaya…..sab kuch jana pahchana sa tou lagta hai , lekin kuch khass nahi…._

 _Daya : Koi baat nahi Abhi ….sayad baad mei yaad aa jyae…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to sound happy) : Daya…..chahe kuch yaad aaye , ya na aaye….scah tou kabhi nahi badlega na….aur sach yahi hai ki , hamne yaha ek sath bahut waqut guzara hai , accha bura jaisa bhi thaa , par hum ek sath tou the….aur aaj hum phir se ek sath hai aur yahi baat sabse jyada mayne rakhti hai…_

 _Daya : Abhi jab tum Mandir mei gaye , mujhe laga yaha aakar thume kuch yaad aaya hai , issliye tum apne aap Mandir ki taraf chale gaye….Mai yahi soch raha thaa , ab jab hum yaha vapas aa gaye hai , tou thume sab kuch yaad aa jayega…(added in sad tone) Mai bhi…_

 _Abhijeet : Tu bhi na Daya...bahut ajeeb hai …ary Buddhu , tujhe Mai bhoola hi kab thaa , jo yaad aa jayega…..ek tu hi tou hai , jo sab kuch bhoolne ke baad bhi yaad rah gaya….tera gol matol chehra tou bina dekhe hi , meri aanko ke samne aa jata thaa …..Mai sab kuch bhool sakta hu lekin thuje nahi….bhale hi tujhse judi sari yaade mai bhool chukka hu, lekin tujhe tou Mai nahi bhoola ….tu un sab yaado se kahi jyada kimti hai mere liye…samjha…_

 _Ramesh(while coming towards them) : Bilkul sahi kaha Abhijeet baba ne…._

 _Abhijeet : Lo ab tou Ramesh ne bhi kah diya , ki Mai sahi hu…_

 _Daya (naughty tone) : tum tou hamesha sahi hote ho Abhi…..kyu Ramesh.._

 _Ramesha smiles & Abhijeet slowly pat his head…_

 _Abhijeet : bahut masti karne laga hai tu….._

 _Daya: choto ko masti karna allow hota hai..._

 _Ramesh: aap dono ko ek sath haste dekhkar mujhe sach mei bahut accha lag raha hai….aur ek baat kahu , Abhijeet baba sab kuch bhool zarror gaye hai , lekin vo aaj bhi bilkul pahle jaise hi hai….zara nahi badle…_

 _Abhijeet : Ramesh , yaade chin jane se insaan tou nahi badal jata…..uski habits , emotions sab vaise hi rahte hai….vo apno ke sath guzare hue pal bhool sakta hai , sayad apno ko bhi bool sakta hai lekin kahi na kahi uska dil aur dimaag unse juda rahta hai… mujhe kuch yaad nahi , lekin mere apne kabhi mere dil se dur nahi gaye…..aur kya mallom , ek din mujhe sab kuch yaad aa jaye….Destiny mei kya likha hai ye koi nahi janta…koi chahe lakh koshish kar le , lekin Destiny nai badal sakta….Rajan ne kitni koshish ki mujhe aur Daya ko alag karne ki lekin dekho , aaj Mai apne Bhai ke sath hu…apno ke sath hu , sab kuch bhoolne ke baad bhi , Rajan aur uske log hamara kuch nahi bigaad paye…..Daya ko sambhaalne ke liye Bade Papa mil gaye aur mujhe Mom Dad…..issliye mujhe pura yakken hai , ki ab sab kuch theek hi hoga aur sayad kisi roj mujhe bhi sab yaad aa jaye…aur na bhi aaye tou kya hua , hum sab sath tou hai…_

 _Daya(low tone) : Accha hua Abhi tum mere pass aa gaye….varna mai kya karta…._

 _Abhijeet(pulling his cheeks) : Mai apne Ladoo ko chodkar kabhi bhi , kahi nahi ja sakta...agar tu kahega tou bhi nahi…samjha…_

 _Daya(fake anger): Kya hai Abhi…mai kyu kahunga…_

 _Abhijeet: Sameer ne bataya mujhe , tu mujhse kitna ladta thaa….naraj ho jata thaa mujhse…_

 _Aya: ary….…mai tou tumse kabhi nahi ladta thaa aur jab thumari aur Sameer ki fight hoti thee na , Mai hamesha thumari side leta thaa…._

 _Sameer(while coming towards them) : Vo tou aaj bhi leta hai…..iss mamle mai , mujhe tujh par bilkul bharosa nahi…..bad boy…_

 _Daya: Dekho Abhi..mujhe Bad boy bol raha hai…_

 _Sameer: Abhijeet ko bich mat dal….abhi tune niche mujhse bet lagayi thee aur jab haar gaya , tou chuchap vaha se khisak liye Janab…wah.._

 _Daya: Mai hara nahi thaa….vo mere pet mei jagah nahi thee aur gulab jamun khane ke liye…._

 _Sameer: Tou bet kyu lagayi thee….ab tu haar chukka hai Daya….aur issliye aaj se tera video game mera…_

 _Daya(shocked) : Kya…._

 _Abhijeet: Lekin Sameer thumare pass tou apna video game hai na…_

 _Sameer: Vo baat tou theek hai Abhijeet….actually Daya ne Nainitaal se new game kharida thaa , extra piece nahi thaa , issliye mujhe vo game nahi mila…aur aaj Daya ne jab bet lagayi tou maine …_

 _Abhijeet: Vahi game risk par rakh diya…_

 _Sameer: Right….I am a smart guy…chal Daya….ab koi bahane nahi…_

 _Daya: Tujhe tou mai …hunh…chal tu bhi kya yaad rakega…diya tujhe apna game…_

 _Sameer: excuse me….diya nahi…itne dayalu nahi ho tum…maine jita hai….samjhe…_

 _Daya: chal ab sar mat kha…ek bet jitkar tou Alxender nahi ban gaya…_

 _Sameer & Daya left for fulfil their bet , Abhijeet smiles on them , he turn & finds Ramesh is watching him with teary eyes having lots of love…_

 _Abhieet(softly) : kya dekh rahe ho Ramesh…_

 _Ramesh(wiping his eyes) : Abhijeet baba, aap nahi jante ….mai aaj kitna kush hu…aaj lagta hai , jaise iss ghar ki kushiya vapas aa gayi ho...bass ab kuch galat na ho..._

 _Abhijeet(pat his shoulder) : Ramesh ab sab theek hai aur aage bhi accha hi hoga…ab hum sab sath jo hai…_

 _Ramesh: Sahi kaha aapne…vaise pahle mujhe dar thaa , ki kahi sab kuch bhoolne ki vajah se , aap bahut badal gaye hoge …lekin…_

 _Abhijeet: Lekin mai nahi badla…yahi na…_

 _Ramesh: Ji…aap aaj bhi bilkul pahle wale Abhijeet baba hai….(added with love) bass ab aur bhi jyada handsome ho gaye hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Kya Ramesh….taang kich rahe ho meri…_

 _Ramesh: Suhanpur ke hone wale Raja ki tang bhala ek naukar.._

 _Abhijeet: Ramesha….kabhi aisa mat kahna…tum hamari family ka hissa ho..samjhe.._

 _Ramesh: Mai janta hu Abhijeet baba….aur aapke Raja ban ne ke baad bhi , Mai aapko Abhijeet baba hi kahkar bulaya karunga…ha pahle hi bata diya maine…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling) : Jo chahe bula lena Ramesh….thumara hak banta hai…_

 _Ramesh: Aacha aap bataye ki aap achanka Mandir mei kaise chale gaye….aapko Daya baba ke sankalp ke bare mei kaise pata…_

 _Abhijeet: Ramesh mujhe Sameer ne bataya thaa…..Daya se mai puchna chahta thaa lekin phir laga , vo phir se purani baate yaad karne lagega…issliye maine jyada kuch pucha nahi …lekin Bungalow mei aane se pahle hi , Sameer ne mujhe Mandir ki tarf ishara kar diya thaa aur maine dekh liya thaa ki Mandir kaha hai…mai bass Daya ka sankalp pura karna chata , jis Bagwaan ne hame milaya hai , unka shukriya tou adda karna hi thaa aur phir , hamare iss Ghar mei Bagwaan ki Aarati na ho…aisa kaise ho sakta hai…._

 _Ramesh: Sahi kaha aapne….accha chaliye , mai aapko aapka room dikha deta hu…..vaise maine aap teeno ke liye , upar wala room ready karva diya thaa…._

 _Abhijeet: Theek hai , mujhe bhi change karna hai aur hum logo ne bahut sari shopping bhi ki hai Nanitaal mei….aur ab tak bags aise hi pade hue hai….tum chalo mere sath….mujhe thumari help chahye hogi…_

 _Ramesh: ji Chaliye…_

* * *

 _Both starts moving & finds Kumud coming towards them …_

 _Kumud(while coming close to him): Abhijeet , kaha ja rahe ho beta…._

 _Abhijeet : Mom upar room mei ja raha hu….bags aise hi pade hai…._

 _Kumud: Mai bhi thumare sath chalti hu…._

 _Abhijeet: Theek hai…_

 _Ramesh lead them towards room & then they get busy in unpacking their bags…_

… _.._

… _._

* * *

 _Pradyuman gives order to bodyguards to stay with Duo & be alert . He comes in hall & discussing something with Jaivir…_

 _Jaivir: aaji sahab aap pareshan mat hoye , hamari security ek dum tight hai , koi bhi Bungalow ke aas pass bhi nahi phtak sakta , phir andar aane ki himmat tou kisi ki bhi nahi hogi.._

 _Pradyuman: Mai janta hu Jaivir ….thumara aggrangemet bahut tight hai , even maine bhi recheck kiya hai , lekin Mai koi risk nahi lena chahta…_

 _Jaivir: Aap pareshaan mat hoye…vaise bhi yaha koi bhi Kuvar Abhijeet aur Daya ka dushman nahi hai….yaha ke sab log apne Kuvar ke vapas aane se kush hai aur jab sab hamare sath hai , tou hame darne ki zarrorat nahi hai…_

 _Pradyuman: I know ki yaha sab log kush hai….sab Abhijeet aur Daya ko pyar karte hai….. lekin mujhe tension uss Rajan ki hai….jo aaj bhi khula goom raha hai….uska koi bharosa nahi Jaivir , sayad usse yaha ki sab khabar ho….hamara Abhijeet se dur hona aur uske baad uska hame vapas mil jana , mujhe lagta hai usse sab pata hai…_

 _Jaivir: Agar aisa hai bhi , tou bhi darne ki koi baat nahi hai….Police ke liye vo aur Malika ek farar mujhrim hai…. vo yaha tak aa hi nahi sakta ….aur mujhe nahi lagta , ki usse ya sab pata hoga…varna vo Kuvar Abhijeet ko pahle bhi nuksaan paucha sakta thaa…_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi Jaivir…tab kisi ko nahi pata thaa ki Abhijee kaha hai ….uska Nanitaal jana , ye ek accident thaa….kisi ko kuch nahi pata thaa…aur Daya ko vo abhi nuksaan nahi paucha sakta…uska pahla sikhar Abhijeet hai ….mai Rajan ko acche sa janta hu , vo chup nahi baithega…_

 _Jaivir : Aaji sahab iss baar vo koshish tou karo , usse pata chal jayega , ki usne kitni badi galti ki hai….bachega nahi vo…._

 _Pradyuman: Mujhe tum par bharosa hai Jaivir…vaise maine Bodyguards ko kah diya hai , Abhijeet Daya ke sath hi rahe….unhe bilkul akela nahi chodna hai…_

 _Jaivir: Ji…aap uski chinta na kare…..mere aadami bhi apne kaam par lage hue hai….kahi koi gati nahi hogi…._

 _Jaivir left after giving assurance to Pradyuman who still tense about Duo security & thinking : …._

" _Mujhe pata hai Rajan , tum yahi kahi ho….thume mai bachpan se janta hu….thume dusre ki kushiyo chin lene ki purani aadat hai lekin iss baar , Mai thume hamse kuch bhi chin ne nahi dunga….kuch bhi nahi….._

… _._

… _.._

* * *

 ** _At 9 Pm, after taking dinner…._**

 ** _..._**

 _In a huge room , Daya is eating ice cream , Abhijeet reading book & Sameer playing his new game winning in bet from Daya…Kumud enters & takes a disappoint sigh …_

 _Kumud: Ye kya hai Daya….itni sardi mai raat ko ice cream kha rahe ho…._

 _Daya: Kumud Aunti ye Nanitaal thode hi hai….yaha itni thand nai hai…_

 _Kumud: Daya iss room ka heater on hai…isslye sayad thume thand nahi lag rahi hai ….lekin January mei sab jahag than dhoti hai…samjhe…ab chodo ye ice cream , M ai tum sabke liye Milk lekar aati hu…_

 _Daya looks like stubborn kid , Abhijeet & Sameer smile on him , Abhijeet says to Kumud in soft tone.._

 _Abhijeet: Mom aap kyu pareshaan ho rahi hai , bahar kisi se bol dijiye , koi bhi le aayega milk…_

 _Sameer : Abhijeet , koi bhi nahi , only Ramesh …thume yaad nahi hai lekin Ramesh ke alawa ye right yaha kisi ko nahi hai…samjhe…Kumud aunty aap pareshaan mat hoye , thodi der mei Ramesh khud doodh lekar aa jayega…_

 _Kumud: Accha…..theek hai Mai ek baar kitchen mei dekh aati hu….vo akela kaise kar payega…_

 _Kumud left , Abhijeet wanted to say something but stopped…_

 _Sameer: Rahne do Abhijeet , Kumud Aunty ko tum nahi samja paoge..aaj tak samjha paye kya…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar Mom bahut tension leti hai….(to Daya) aur tu ab tak ye ice-cream bowl liye kyu baitha hai….rakh isse niche….maine kitni baar kaha hai , Daya winters mei ice-cream nahi khate , lekin ye ksi ki sunta kaha hai….ab Mom se daat pad gayi na…_

 _Daya seems like an angry bird , unwillingly he placed the bowl on table & sat with FULA HUA FACE crossing his hands on chest…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya tu kab bada hoga….ye aise muh fula kar kyu baitha hai…_

 _Daya: Kyuki tumne aur Kumud aunty ne mujhe ice-cream khane se roka ….thume pata hai na , mujhe ice-cream kitni pasand hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya , raat mei ice-cream khane se thandi lag jayegi na….aur Mom ne isslye thuje ice-cream khane se mana kiya hai …..agar tujhe bura laga hai tou , mai Mom se kah dunga , ki vo thume kuch na kahe , kyuki thume accha nahi lagta…_

 _Daya(shocked): Kya Maine aisa kab kaha ….._

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone): Iska matlab Mai Mom se kahu , Daya ko roj daat lagaye…kyu.._

 _Daya: Ji nai…vaise bhi , ab Mom tumse jyada meri baat manti hai…..samjhe.._

 _Sameer & Abhijeet looks him & Daya realized what he said…_

 _Daya: Vo…bass muh se nikal gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: Kash Mom ke samne tune ye kaha hota …vo kitna kush ho jati…_

 _Daya: Abhi mai…_

 _Abhijeet: Koi baat nahi Daya…kam se kam thume ahsaas tou hai , ki vo tujhse kitna pyar karti hai…_

 _Sameer: Aur agar hame rishto ki kadar hai , unse pyar hai tou zarrori nahi , ki hum unn rishto ko koi naam de…. Kyu Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul…Mom Dad ne jab mujhe bacahya thaa , tou mera unse koi rishta nahi thaa , lekin unke pyar ne mujhe ahsaas dila diya , ki vo dono mere zindgi ka ek aham hissa hai…._

 _Daya too feels something but Abhijeet doesn't want to force his brother to accept any relation…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to change the topic) : Chal ye bata , kal ka plan kya hai…_

 _Daya: Plan tou simple hai , kal hum sab Suhanpur apne Mahal ja rahe hai….(reminds the past) jante ho Abhi , mai ye sab thume pahle batana chata thaa , lekin sab kuch gadbad ho gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: kuch gadbad nahi hua hai…aur baar baar ye sad face mat banaya kar…mujhe aacha nahi lagta…_

 _Daya: Thek hai mere Abhi….aacha ye batao apne Birthday par kya gift chahye…_

 _Abhijeet: Unn…abhi sochne tou de…_

 _Sameer: Omg…gift se yaad aaya…_

 _Daya: Kya yaad aayega tujhe…_

 _Sameer: Ek minute mai abhi aaya…_

 _Sameer hurriedly left & Duo watching each other …_

 _Abhijeet: Isse kya hua…?..._

 _Daya: Pata nahi…vaise bi isse aise jhatke lagte rahte hai…pagal hai pura…_

 _Abhijeet burst a laugh & Daya too joins him…_

… _.._

… _.._

* * *

 _Kumud enters in kitchen & finds Ramesh is making tea…_

 _Ramesh: Ary aap yaha….kuch kaam thaa …_

 _Kumud: Vo mai baccho ke liye milk lene aayi thee…._

 _Ramesh : Abhijeet baba ke liye…_

 _Kumud: Ha Abhijeet , Daya , Sameer teeno ke lye.._

 _Ramesh: Lekin Abhijeet baba tou doodh pasand nahi karte…_

 _Kumud: Pasand na karne se kya hota hai Ramesh …milk pina health ke liye accha hota hai…Mai janti hu Abhijeet bahut nakhre karta hai , lekin Mai uski nahi sunti…aur vaise ye Daya bhi kuch kam nahi hai…itni thand mei ice-cream kha raha hai…accha tum ye tea bana lo , mai milk ready kar deti hu…_

 _Ramesh: Nahi nahi… aap jaye mai ddodh lekar aata hu…_

 _Kumud: Ary nahi tum busy ho tou mai kar deti hu…_

 _Ramesh: Nahi aise koi baat nahi hai…(Ramesh showing his right on Duo ) vaise bhi Abhijeet aur Daya baba ka kaam mere liye pahle hai aur mera alawa unke khane pine ki cheeze koi aur nahi banata…_

 _Kumud feels strange.._

 _Kumud(low tone) : Theek hai…lekin milk mei thoda adrak(ginger) daal dena…sardiyo mei accha hota hai…_

 _Kumud left & Ramesh gets busy in preparing milk…_

…

* * *

...

 _Kumud enters in room & soon Ramesh too joined them & giving milk to trio ...after some time Ramesh left for kitchen & Kumud too left for her room…._

 _Abhijeet: mai bhi chala apne room mei….tum dono bhi jaldi aa jana…_

 _Abhijeet left for his room & comes in balcony , suddenly Sameer reminds something & run behind him…_

 _Sameer(loudly): Abhijeet ruko…_

 _Sameer: Kya hua Sameer…(seeing a packet in his hand) aur ye thumare hath mei kya hai…_

 _Sameer: Actually Abhijeet jab mai US se yaha aaya , tou Daya aur thumare liye gifts laya thaa lekin yaha aane ke baad sab kuch bahut badla hua thaa….tum kidnap ho chuke the aur Daya beemar thaa….uss waqut maine ye gifts Ramesh se kahar yaha issi bungalow mei rakhwa diye the….kabhi moka hi nahi mila inn gifts ko dene ka…lekin mujhe yakeen thaa , ek din sab kuch theek ho jayega aur aaj vo din aa gaya ….(added in happy tone) tum yaha ho hum sabke sath …..issleye aaj ye gift thume de raha hu….inn dedh saal purane gifts ka wait aaj jakar khatam hua hai…thume believe nahi hoga , mujhe kitni kushi ho rahi hai thume ye dete hue…ye vo pal hai jiska hum sako besbari se intezaar thaa , mere iss gift ko bhi…_

 _Sameer gives a wrapped packet to Abhijeet who happily accept it…_

 _Abhijeet: Thanku Sameer….sirf iss gift ke liye nahi , unn sab cheezo ke liye jo tumne Daya ke liye kiya…mere jane ke baad tumne hi mere Bhai ko sambhala , ek Bhai ki kami ko pura kiya , tum hi usse Nanitaal lekar aaye….ye sab thumari vajas se hi ho paya hai….thume mujhe mera Bhai loota diya…thanku so much…_

 _Sameer: Kya Abhijeet bahut thanks bolna aa gaya hai thume….maine aisa kuch nahi kiya…aur Daya sirf thumara nahi , mera bhi BHai hai aur maine baas , ek Bhai hone ka farz nibhaya hai….aur sach kahu tou , Mai Daya ke samne khud ko strong rakta thaa ki kahi usse takleef na ho ...lekin maine bhi thume bahut miss kiya hai…_

 _Sammer wipes his tears coming from his eyes & Abhijeet takes him in his brotherly hug…_

 _Abhijeet: Thanks Bhai…_

 _Both of them feeling soothe after a long time….After some time they gets separated & Sameer says in naughty tone to change the soggy environment…_

 _Sameer: Vaise tumhe mujhse sorry bhi bolna chaye…_

 _Abhijeet: Vo kisliye…_

 _Sameer: Kyuki tum muhse bahut lada karte the….aur thumara vo Bhai , hamesha thumari side leta thaa…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : Vo tou mai hu hi tumse smart.._

 _Sameer(fake anger) : Jyada bako mat…._

 _Sameer starts moving with " vaise mujhe pata chla hai , thumara Anjali ke sath chakkr thaa…kya ye sach hai"_

 _Abhijeet(shocked plus angry): Aby…_

 _Abhijeet trying to catch him but Sameer run away from his grip…_

 _Abhijeet: Ye Anjali ki bacchi….pata nahi kya patti padhai hai sabko…isse tou mai….hunhh.._

… _._

...

* * *

 _Abhijeet enters in his room & for take a good sleep , he decided to take shower before sleeping….He took towel & rushed for take shower, after some time he comes out & his eyes fall on mirror , he seeing his image & moving close to mirror…_

 _Abhijeet seeing so many wounds on his chest & stomach, he turns & seeing his back having many wounds , he caressing his wound & feels something strange like those wounds are still paining…._

 _Daya enters in room grabbing gift given by Sameer & gets stopped on seeing Abhijeet…._

 _Daya comes in & feels bad on seeing his brother's wounded body.._

 _Daya: Kya dekh rahe ho Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet turn & finds Daya is seeing him with pain , he slowly comes to bed & picked up his shirt…_

 _Abhijeet: Kuch nahi…_

 _Daya: Thume kuch yaad nahi Abhi , lekin mai inn zakhmo ko nahi bhool sakta…_

 _Abhijeet wears his shirt & comes to Daya…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya , vo sirf nishaan hai…accident ke baad wounds tou heal ho gaye , lekin nishaan tou rah jate hai na…_

 _Daya: Ye sabhi accident ke nahi hai Abhi….kuch nishano ko mai pahchanta hu…..(added in hate tone) vo uss Rajan ke diye hue hai….hum kyu itne kamzor hote hai Abhi ki apno ko bacha tak nahi pate…mere samne vo Rajan thume belt se maar raha thaa , yahi iss Bungalow ke hall mei ….lekin mai kuch nahi kar saka….maine bahut koshish ki lekin mai unki takat ke aage kamjor pad gaya…nahi bacha paya thume….jo zakhm aasani se bahr jane chaye the , vo aur bhi gahre ho gaye…. …..Rajan uncle tou Doctor tak ko nahi bulate the….jab hum beemar ho jate the , tou bhi koi nahi aata thaa….bechara Ramesh hi laga rahta thaa aur usse bhi vo dono daat te the….uss Rajan aur Malika ne hame bahut takleef di hai Abhi….bahut rulaya hai…..lekin ab Mai kamzor nahi…ek baar vo mere samne aa jaye….thumare har zakhma ka hisaab lunga Mai….usse itni dardnaak maut dunga ki vo.._

 _Abhijeet(shocked): Daya…ye tu kya bol raha hai….mere Daya ke andar itni nafrat kaise aa gayi…ha.._

 _Daya: kyuki mujhe sab yaad hai Abhi…kuch nahi bhool hu mai….mai uss Rajan ko.._

 _Abhijeet: Bass Daya bahut ho gaya….dekh jo ho gaya usse bhool ja…ab tou Rajan yaha nahi hai na , hum yaha safe hai apne pariwwar ke pass …..aur Mai nahi chahta , vo Rajan ya koi aur kabhi hamare samne aaye…mai jo takleef bhool chukka hu , vo sab phir se dekhna nahi chahta…_

 _Daya: Takleef tou hogi Abhi , lekin hame nahi uss Rajan aur Malika ko…._

 _Abhijeet: Dekh Daya , Rajan aur Malika ko unke kiye ki saza mil jayegi uske liye tujhe ye sab sochne ki zarrorat nahi hai….mai bass tujhe hamesha apne paas dekhna chahta hu…mujhe aur kuch nahi chahye , samjha tu…kisi bhi Revenge se kahi jyada kimti , mere liye mera Bhai hai ….jise Mai kisi bhi Revenge ki bhet nahi chada sakta…._

 _Abhijeet hug Daya who feels his brother's emotions but still feeling angry on their enemy…_

 _Abhijeet(thinks): Mai sab samjhta hu Daya …mujhe bhi uss Rajan se apne Maa Papa ka badla chahye , usne meri yaddo ko mujhse chin liya , mere Bhai ko itni takleef pauchayi , Bade papa par jhoota iljaam lagaya… usne mere apno ko dard diya hai , inn sab ka hisaab uss Rajan aur Malika ko dena padega , lekin mai uss badle ke liye , thujhe daav par nahi laga sakta….Mai pahle hi sab kuch kho chuka hu , lekin ab aur kuch nahi kho sakta…._

 _Daya: Abhi Mai uss Rajan ko bhool nahi sakta…..mujhe uss par bahut gussa aata hai…_

 _Abhijeet seeparted him & says in naughty tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Ary itna gussa…mera Daya tou kitna meetha hai , itni kadvi zaban kab se bolne laga…_

 _Daya : Thumare Daya ko halat ne aisa bana diya hai Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya ,_ mera _Daya aise bilkul accha nahi lagta..ab jaldi se smile kar de….has ke nahi dikhayega apne Abhi ko…hunh…_

 _Daya smiles to make his Abhi happy & hugged him again…_

 _Daya : Boss tum bahut sweet ho , thume dekhkar sara gussa gayab ho jata hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Accha ji…aise baat hai tou , tu mujhe apna new video game dega.._

 _Daya gets shocked & separated from hug…_

 _Daya: Ary video game se yaad aaya , mujhe Sameer ke paas jana hai…..uske paas mera video game hai , mai tou bass ye gift rakhne aaya thaa…mai chalta hu…._

 _Daya running out from room while saying " aur Abhi Mai thume apna video game nahi dene wala…_

 _Daya completely moves out & Abhijeet shakes his head …_

 _Abhijeet(smiling): pagal hai mera Bhai…..apne Abhi se jyada pyara isse apna video game hai...hunh.._

… _.._

…

* * *

 _ **At 11:20 pm...**  
_

 _Mangal comes at room where Daya & Sameer are playing video game , he seeing a bodyguard is standing in front of door which is already open…._

 _Mangal: yaha tou pahle se hi koi duty par hai…dono andar game khalene mei busy hai…..iska matlab Abhijeet apne room mei akela hoga….moka accha hai apna kaam pura kar leta hu…_

 _Mangal comes in balcony & seeing a bodyguard is sitting in front of Abhijeet's room…_

 _Mangal : yaha tou security hai….lekin andar tou jana hi hoga…._

 _He moves forward , takes out a medicine strip from his pocket & showing himself dull , bodyguard seeing him & asks in concern tone…_

 _Bodyguard 1: ary kya hua Mangal…..tabiyat theek nahi hai kya…_

 _Mangal: ary ha yaar…kuch sardi si mehssos de rahi hai ….lagta hai thand lag gayi hai …socha halat jyada bigde , pahle hi dawai kha lu.._

 _Bodyguard 1: Ha bilkul theek socha hai…._

 _Mangal: Vo tou theek hai , lekin meri duty bahar balcony mei hai…socha pahle dawai kha lu , uske baad thodi himmat aa jayegi…_

 _Mangal starts sneezing & coughing & pretend like an ill person…_

 _Bodyguard 1: Lekin thumari tabiyat tou jyada kharab lag rahi hai…aisa karo tum yaha gate par raho , mai balcony mei chala jata hu….theek hai…_

 _Mangal: ary nahi…meri vajah se tum…_

 _Bodyguard 1: Ary tou kya hua…hum sab apni apni duty kar rahe hai …..aise mei agar kisi ko koi problem hai , tou hume hi ek dusre ki madad karni hai…aur phir hum Bodyguards hai …..agar hum hi theek nahi hoge tou apne malik ki hifazat kaise karege….kal se tou kaam aur bhi badh jayega…isslye tum yaha raho , mai balcony mei chala jata hu…_

 _Bodyguard pat on his shoulder & left for balcony…Mangal smiles & after sometime slowly open the door , he peep inside & finds Abhijeet is sleeping , placing book on his chest…._

 _Mangal : moka accha hai…jaldi se apna khatam karta hu…_

 _Mangal enters inside & takes out a tablet from medicine strip , he placed a tiny iron strip on bed showcase , placed tablet on iron strip & burn it with his lighter….Tablet starts melting & producing a white smoke…_

 _Mangal smiles & hurriedly moves out from room , he slowly closed the door & sit on chair…_

 _Mangal: chaliye kuvar Abhijeet…aapke meete meethe sapne dekhne ka time ab khatam ho chukka hai…_

…

* * *

 _At 11:45 pm , AAarav working on his laptop , Kumud sleeping , Pradyuman sits in his room with closed eyes , Daya & Sameer are sleeping on couch but their video game is still on , Bodyguard peep inside & shakes his head in disappointment while closing the room door…_

 _Bodyguard2: : ye aajkal ke bacche bhi na….dono Kuvar video game khelte khelte hi so gaye…ab inhe uthana bhi theek nahi …..ye bacche kisi ki nahi sunte…vaise sayad bachpana aisa hi hota hai…..yaha sab inki safety ke liye pareshaan hai aur inke chahre par koi dar hi nahi….bachpan ke din bhi , kya din hote hai…._

 _Bodyguard smiles & gets back to his place or duty with alert mood…._

… _._

* * *

 _In mid night , Abhijeet starts feeling disturbance, his body gets wet in sweat & he starts jerking..._

 _Abhijeet(blabbering in low tone): Daya….nahi chod do hame….Daya bhago….Bade Papa…nahi chod do hame….nahi…..Maaaa_

 _Abhijeet shouts badly , Mangal hurriedly comes in room & finds Abhijeet is sitting in corner like a scared child…._

 _Mangal: : bade Kuvar…aap vaha kyu baite hai….uthye vaha se…_

 _Abhijeet(feeling scared) :Nahi jao…jao yaha se….mujhe mat maro….Daya….Daya kaha hai…..kya kiya hai tumne mere bhai ke sath….mujhe bhi marna chahte ho….jao yaha se…jaoooo…._

 _Mangal(thinks) : lagta hai uss tablet ne apna kaam kar diya hai….Abhijeet dar raha hai…iska matlab tablet ne usse hallucinate kar diya hai …..usse ab sab apne dushman hi nazar aayege….Pradyuman ka chehra dekhne layak hoga apne Abhijeet ko aisi halat mei dekhkar…(seeing Abhijeet) Abhijeet thume tou hum itna darayege , tum apni aanhke band karne se bhi daroge….tum bass dekhte jao…_

 _Mangal picked that iron strip & calls Pradyuman who comes there with other guards & gets shocked on seeing Abhijeet who feels scare from everyone present in room_

 _Abhijeet(shouting in fear) : tum sab kon ho..yaha kyu aaye ho…jao yaha se….jao…._

 _Abhijeet stick with the corner & not ready to move , Pradyuman tries but failed , Abhijeet seeing there are so many goons in his room having gun & knife , his mind playing with him & he thinks everybody wants to kill him…_

 _Padyuman(worried) : hua kya hai isse…_

 _Mangal: pata nahi….ye tou aaram se so rahe the phir achanak se chilane lage…darne lage…_

 _Prdayuman: Daya aur Sameer kaha hai…_

 _Guard : vo dusere room mei hai Aaji sahab…_

 _Pradyuman again tries to calm him down but Abhijeet feels more scared .._

 _Aarav , Kumud & Ramesh too reached there & feeling worried for Abhieet on seeing him panic & scared…_

 _Kumud(softly) : Abhijeet beta kya hua hai…mere paas aao…_

 _Kumud comes to Abhijeet who feels scared & trying to push her but Kumud takes him in her hug & softly patted his back…_

 _Kumud: Kuch nahi hua hai….koi bura sapna dekha mere bête ne..ha…_

 _Abhijeet(blabbering in low tone) : Daya….Daya ko maar diya…Dayaaa…_

 _Pradyuman(says to bodyguard): Daya aur Sameer ko jaldi lekar aao.._

 _Aarav: mai unhe lata hu…_

 _Kumud (softly) : chalo Abhijeet , aao…utho yaha se…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi…_

 _Abhijeet seeing Kumud & feels , she too have knife in her hand …" Abhijeet , aaj tou mai thume aur Daya dono ko maar dalungi…"_

 _Abhijeet pushed Kumud & hurriedly stands up…_

 _Abhijeet(shouting) : tum sab dur raho mujhse….mere paas mat aana….tum sab mujhe marna chahta ho….dur raho…_

 _Pradyuman helps Kumud & all of them seeing Abhijeet with shock & tension except Mangal…_

 _Kumud(teary) : Abhijeet , kya ho gaya hai thume beta ..mai thumari Mom hu beta.._

 _Pradyumna: Abhijeet tum dar kyu rahe ho…_

 _Abhhijeet: mai janta hu, tum sab mujhe marna chahta ho…(crying tone) mere bhai ko maar dala tum sabne….maar diya mere Daya ko…_

 _Bodyguards trying to grab him but he run out from room…_

 _Pradyuman(loudly) : Abhijeet…._

 _Kumud(crying) : pata nahi kya ho gaya hai usse …hame Abhijeet ke paas jana hoga….kahi vo kuch kar na le…_

 _Pradyuman run outside with bodyguards, some already left behind Abhijeet who is running in balcony & seeing so many goons are chasing him…_

 _Pradyumna(shouting while chasing Abhijeet ): Abhijeet hamare paas aao…_

 _Abhijeet stopped at stairs , he turn & feels scare on seeing so many people are running behind him…_

 _Abhijeet(shouting) : jao tum log…._

 _Kumud: Abijeet beta kya ho gaya hai thume….Mai thumari Mom hu…_

 _Abhijeet(while slowly moving behind): dur raho mujhse…_

 _Kumud: Abhijeet tum sunte kyu nahi , piche mat hato niche gir jaoge…_

 _Abhijeet is not listening her voice & feels danger from them .._

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet vaha kaha ja rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet takes a step & two screams comes out …_

 _Kumud: ARJUNNN…_

 _Pradyuman: ABHIJEETTT…_

… _.._

… _._

* * *

… _._ _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Next update will come on Tuesday…. :)  
**_

 _ **Take Care.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanku so much for giving your support…**_

… _.._

 _ **Duoforever , Tanu , Masooma ansari93 , Priya ,Guest , Priyanka , SGJ , shikha Sharma , Duo's girl Mahi , Daya's lover , Abhi fan , Luv duo ND purvi , Kirti , Loveduo**_

 _ **AD fan**_ _: dear " Tu Chor Mai Sipahi " mai continue karna chahti hu but abhi time nahi mil paa raha & "Dark Hunters" iss story ke complete hone ke baad continue karugi…Hope story ko Duo readers mil jaye..thanku for your review._

 ** _Thanku Friends_**

* * *

 _ **Guest & Tanu:**_ _Sorry for late friends , My net was troubling me ... here is your update…_

* * *

 _ **Thanku so much all active & silent readers…**_ _.Hope sabhi Duo Stories ko Duo readers ka support milta rahe.._

* * *

 _Here is next update…._

 _Enjoy reading_

… _.._

* * *

 **DESTINY**

… **.**

 **CHAP-15**

…

 _Kumud: Arjunnn…._

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeetttt…._

 _Abhijeet was about to fall down from stairs but instantly he hold the railing & saved himself to fall , at the same time Aarav come with Daya & Sameer & they too gets shocked on seeing Abhijeet like this…_

 _Daya(shouts): ABHIII…._

 _Abhijeet seeing Daya, he run to Daya & hug him tightly…_

 _Abhijeet (scared): Daya…Daya tu theek hai na….tujhe kuch hua tou nahi….mujhe laga inn sabne thume maar diya hai , mujhse dur kar diya hai….ye sab bahut bure hai Daya , hum dono ko marna cahta hai….(Abhhijeet gets separated from him & seeing Daya keenly ) tu ..tu theek tou hai na….inhone kuch kiya tou nahi na tujhe…(Abhijeet pulls Daya to run with him ) chal hum yaha se bagh jate hai….hum dono yaha se dur chale jate hai…ye log hame maar daalege….ye sab gande hai…..sab…._

 _Daya(teary): Kya ho gaya hai Abhi thume…ye tum kya bol rahe ho…ye sab hamare apne hai , ye hame pyar karte hai , hum dono ko…tum aisa kyu kah rahe ho Boss…aur tum itna dar kyu rahe ho …kya koi aaya thaa thumra pass, kisi ne kuch kaha hai tumse…bolo Abhi…._

 _Pradyuman & Kumud comes to him but Abhijeet feels fear & trying to run , Daya grabs him & trying to calm him down…_

 _Daya: Abhi kuch nahi hoga…mai hu na thumare sath…_

 _Abhijeet(feeling scared) : Ye sab hame marne cahta hai Daya…..ye thume bhi maar dege….chalo yaha se…_

 _Daya(loudly) : Abhi ye kuch nahi karege…(pointing towards Pradyuman) ye Bade Papa hai…hamare Bade Papa…_

 _Sameer feels worried for Abhijeet & now Aarav took the bar on his shoulders.._

 _Aarav(while coming towards him): Abhijeet…dekho Mai hu …koi thume kuch nahi kahega….tum hamare bête ho Abhijeet…mere pass aao…_

 _Abhijeet(loudly): Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet gets freed from Daya's grip & starts running…_

 _Daya: Abhiiii.._

 _Kumud(crying): Kyu ho gaya hai mere Arjun ko…_

 _Aarav: Kumud sab theek ho jayega…._

 _Abhijeet running in balcony , suddenly he hits with a heavy vase & he fall down . He is feeling weak & tired & soon gets unconscious…._

 _All run towards him & Pradyuman lift him up in his arms & rushed to his room…_

 _Pradyuman: Ramesh Doctor ko bulao…_

 _They all enter in room & Ramesh says hesitatingly…_

 _Ramesh(feeling worried & hesitate): Aaji Sahab , yaha tou Doctor nahi hai , Doctor aur unka staff tou Mahal mei hi hai…..maine unhe yaha lana zaroori nahi samjha , mujhe laga ek din ki tou baat hai issliye …._

 _Pradyuman doesn't reply & laid Abhijeet on bed . Kumud & Daya sit beside him , Aarav grabs Daya shoulder & gives him support , Sameer keenly seeing the room to find out any clue…._

 _Pradyuman(feeling tense): Yaha koi doctor nahi hai ….._

 _Jaivir: Aaji Sahab aap fikar mat kijiye , mai apne aadami ko abhi bejhta hu , vo thodi der mei sahar(city) se kisi doctor ko le aayega….Mahal yaha se dur hai , issliye sahar se hi Doctor ko bulana padega…_

 _Pradyuman: Theek hai…lekin jaldi…_

 _Jaivir nodded & left , Pradyuman seeing Abhijeet & feeling tense , Sameer comes to him & says in low tone…._

 _Sameer(slowly): Sorry Papa , hum dono ko Abhijeet ke sath rahna chahye thaa….Mai aur Daya game mei busy the aur aise hi so gaye , pata hi nahi chala kab neend aa gayi…..but I know it's our mistake…..we are really sorry Papa , agar hum Abhijeet ke sath hote tou ye sab nahi hota…..pata nahi ye sab kaise…_

 _Pradyuman(coldly): Sameer ab jo ho gaya , so ho gaya…ab uss bare mei sochne se koi fayda nahi…_

 _Pradyuman comes out from room , leaving Sameer in guilt & thinking : " kuch samjh nahi aa raha ki Abhijeet ko achanak itna dar kaise lagne laga…vo bahut dara hua thaa, usne hum mei se kisi ko pahchana tak nahi…Aakhir Abhijeet ko hua kya thaa…"_

 _Managl feels happy on seeing him in tension…_

 _Mangal(thinks): Jitna chahe dimaag laga ho Pradyuman sahab , lekin kuch hath nahi aane wala….iss baar tum jitni chahe koshish kar lo , iss khel mei thumari haar tou pakki hai…._

 _Sameer too feels weird , Kumud caressing Abhijeet's hair & tears starts running from her eyes , Daya too crying , Aarav feeling sad especially for Daya…._

 _Aarav: Daya sab theek hai…Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua hai , usne bass ek bura sapna dekha hai…_

 _Daya(crying): Usne kisi ko pachana tak nahi Uncle…vo kita dara hua thaa …kyu aise aap sab se dur bhag raha thaa…_

 _Aarav takes Daya in side hug & patting his back…_

 _Aarav(softly): Daya sab theek hoga….daro nahi….hmm…._

 _After some time Jaivir comes with doctor who checked Abhijeet & giving him treatment …._

 _Doctor: Aap log pareshaan mat hoye , darne ki koi baat nahi hai , 4-5 ganto mei hosh aa jayega.._

 _Aarav: Doctor kuch serious…_

 _Doctor: Nahi sab kuch theek hai…blood pressure high ho gaya thaa lekin ab control mei hai….he'll be fine , don't worry…._

 _Pradyuman: Lekin Abhijeet bahut dar raha thaa , khud ko bachane ki koshish kar raha thaa….ye sab…_

 _Doctor: Lagta hai baccha dar gaya hai….usne kuch aisa dekha ya feel kiya hai , jiski vajah se uske dil mei dar baith gaya aur vo apne aapko bachane ki koshish karne laga…lekin ab sab theek hai…kai baar hum apne dreams mei aisa kuch dekh leta hai , jo hame real lagne lagta hai aur hum real life mei bhi unn cheezo se darne lagte hai….sayad Abhijeet ne bhi aisa hi koi sapna dekh liya ho…._

 _Kumud: Sayad aap sahi kah rahe hai doctor….lekin ab tou sab theek hai na….?_

 _Doctor: Ji ab sab theek hai…aur ho sakta hai , hosh mei aane ke baad , Abhijeet ko kuch yaad hi na rahe….usse lage , uska vo darawana sapne khatam ho chukka hai aur vo sapne se bahar aa jaye aur real life aur dream ko alag samjhe….jo sayad kuch time pahle vo dar ki vajah se nahi samjh paa raha thaa…_

 _Pradyuman: Thanku doctor…_

 _Doctor smiles & encouraged them. After some time Doctor left from Bungalow….Pradyuman starts interrogate guards & getting no clue about that weird behavior of Abhijeet , bodyguards & servants resumed their works & Pradyuman discussed something with Aarav & after some time he left for his room after giving a lovingly look to Abhijeet & Daya , Sameer too goes with his Father ….._

 _Ramesh(to Aarav & Kumud) : Aap dono bhi chahe tou apne room mei ja sakte hai , yaha mai hu Abhijeet baba aur Daya Baba ke sath…._

 _Kumud: Nahi Ramesh , Mai kahi nahi ja rahi….mai aaj raat yahi rahungi , Abhijeet , Daya ke sath…_

 _Aarav: Ramesh tum jakar aaram kar lo , subah se kaam mei lage ho , hum dono yahi hai baccho ke sath.._

 _Ramesh(again tries): Lekin aap dono kyu pareshaan ho rahe hai….mai ruk jata hu…_

 _Aarav(feeling his intentions): Ramesh tum chaho tou tum bhi yahi ruk jao…theek hai…._

 _Aarav sit on couch & Daya grabbing Abhijeet hand…_

 _Daya: Yaha aakar phir se troubles start ho gayi.._

 _Kumud(lovingly): Kuch nahi hoga Daya…hum sab hai na tum dono ke sath….hmm…chalo ab tum bhi so joao…_

 _Daya(feeling low): Nahi mujhe nahi sona hai…agar phir se Abhi jag gaya tou…vo phir se mujhe bulane lagega aur agar mai so gaya , tou vo dar jayega…._

 _Aarav: Nahi Daya , ab Abhijeet nahi darega ….ab hum sab yahi hai na , uske paas aur tum bhi tou yahi ho….aur phir vo morning mei hi uthega….issliye tum bhi so jao …thumare Abhi ko bilkul accha nahi lagega apne Daya ko tired aur sad dekhkar…theek hai…_

 _Kumud: chalo Mai apne bête ko sula deti hu…_

 _Daya laid down beside Abhijeet still grabbing his hand & turn to him, Kumud caressing his hair & slowly Daya falls asleep._

 _Kumud supported her back with bed's showcase & keep caressing Daya's hair & seeing his both sons with love…_

 _Aarav too laid on couch & Ramesh seeing all this & he sat on floor.._

 _Aarav: Ramesh vaha nahi , yaha couch par aa jao…_

 _Ramesh: Nahi , mai yahi theek hu…_

 _Aarav: Abhijeet Daya thume apni family ka hissa mante hai aur tum bhi….aur family ke sabhi members ko barabar hak hota hai…sahi kaha na maine….ab chalo yaha upar aa jao…_

 _Ramesh stands up & says " mai bahar hi hu , agar koi zarroart ho ya Abhijeet baba jag jaye tou bula lijiyega…."_

 _Aarav(softly): Theek hai…_

 _Ramesh comes out & goes to hall to meet Pradyuman who is sitting in his room & seems tense…_

 _Pradyuman: Kya hua Ramesh….tum yaha.._

 _Ramesh: Aaji sahab ek baat puchu …_

 _Pradyuman: Ha kaho , kya kahna cahte ho.._

 _Ramesh: Aaji sahab aapo kya lagta hai …ye sab Abhijeet baba ka bass ek sapna thaa , ya kisi ki chaal …_

 _Pradyuman (feeling confused): Pata nahi Ramesh….doctor ko kuch gadbad nahi laga….lekin…vaise thume kya lagta hai.._

 _Ramesh: Aaji sahab maine bahut zamana dekha hai …..koi yuhi kisi ko apna beta nahi bana leta…..(added in doubtful tone) kya aapko Kumud Ji aur Aarav par bharosa hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Ramesh …unn logo par thumara shak bekar hai….vase tum apni taraf se jaach padtaal kar sakte ho unke bare mei ….thumara hak banta hai , Abhay ke khaas aadami rahe ho tum aur Abhijeet aur Daya ke liye bhi bahut khaas ho…tumne hamesha unka khyal rakha hai issliye agar unki safety ko lekar thume koi bhi doubt hai tou tum apna shak dur kar sakte ho…thume puri azzadi hai….par AArav aur Mrs Kumud sach mei Abhijeet ko apna beta mante hai aur Daya ko bhi…_

 _Ramesh: aapka bahut bahut dhanyvaad , muje itna maan dene ke liye….mai tou baas apne Malik ka mamuli sa naukar hu…lekin unki hifazat karna mera farz hai…vaise Akasr log paoiso ke lalch mei bhi tou kisi ko bhi apna beta bana lete hai...koi bhi rishta jod lete hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Unke paas paiso ki kami nahi hai Ramesh ….balki uss paisse ka use karne wala koi nahi hai….Aarav ne tou apni factory tak Abhijeet ke naam karne ka soch rakha hai….vo dono paiso ke nahi pyar ke bhooke hai…unhone apna beta kho diya aur ab Abhijeet aur Daya ko apna mante hai….baki agar thume unke bare mei kuch janana hai , tou tum aazad ho….lekin aaj jo kuch hua , issme un logo ka koi hath nahi hai…._

 _Ramesh: Tou phir kya ye sab ek hadsa…_

 _Pradyuman: Pata nahi…lekin mai pata lagakar rahunga…_

 _Ramesh(thinks): mujhe Aarav ji aur Kumud ji par koi shak nahi hai….lekin mai nahi chahta , ki phir se mere malik ke sath dhoka ho….koi phir se unhe pyar aur apnepan ke naam par dhoka de….Aaji sahab , Mai sach jankar rahunga , ki ye dono sach mei hamare maliko ko pyara karte hai , ya phir ye bhi koi Rajan aur Malika jaise hi hai….._

 _Pradyuman: koi aur baat hai Ramesh…_

 _Ramesh: nahi Aaji sahab…ab mai chalta hu…_

 _Ramesg left & Pradyuman again thinking about the incident…_

" _Kuch tou hai aaj ke iss accident ke piche…lekin kya….kahi ye Rajan ka koi paln tou nahi…"_

…

… _.._

* * *

 _Next day Abhijeet wakes up with a scream…_

" _Dayaaa…"_

 _Kumud opens his eyes & Aarav comes to him who was already awaken.._

 _Kumud: Kya hua Abhijeet , tum theek ho na…Daya yahi hai hamare paas…kuch nahi hua hai..sab theek hai.._

 _Abhijeet seeing Daya & caressing his hair with concern, Daya feels his touch & opens his eyes & sits hurriedly on seeing Abhijeet…_

 _Daya: Abhi tum theek ho na….kal raat kya hua thaa thume…_

 _Aarav: Abhijeet beta kal raat tum hum sab se itna dar kyu rahe the…_

 _Abhijeet(while pressing his head) : Mai vo…_

… _.._

… _.._

* * *

 _At 9 am…._

 _Abhijeet Daya , Sameer , Prauman , AAarav , Kumud , Ramesh are sitting in hall & Pradyuman asks softly about last night to Abhijeet who seems confused…_

 _Pradyumna: ab theek ho Abhijeet…headache tou nahi hai ab…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi ab theek hai bade Papa…_

 _Aarav: Abhijeet kal raat achanak se kya ho gaya thaa thume….beta tum itne dar kyu rahe the…?_

 _Abhijeet(confused): Pata nahi mujhe aisa kuch bhi yaad nahi ki maine aap logo ko pachana nahi….mujhe tou bass itna yaad hai ki , koi mere aur Daya ke piche pada thaa aur hum dono uss se dar kar bhaag rahe the , bahut sare log the aur unke hatho mei gun aur knife the….hum bagh rahe the achanak Daya niche gir gaya..pata nahi kaha se bahut sara paani aa gaya….(feeling scared) phir Daya dubne laga , mai usse bachana eki koshish kar raha thaa phir kisi ne piche se mujhe chaku se maara….mai Daya ko bacha nahi paaya…aur mai bhi niche uss kale aur darawane paani mei gir gaya….mujhe bahut dar lag raha thaa….sab jagah andhera aur bass vahi log nazar aa rahe thee…._

 _Kumud: Abhijeet ab sab theek hai…sayad tum ek bura sapna dekh rahe the aur jagnae ke baad bhi usse hi sach maan rahe the….lekin aisa kuch nahi hai …tum aur Daya bilkul theek ho…_

 _Daya: Ha Abhi….sab log hai na hamare sath…_

 _Abhijeet (confused): Mujhe nahi pata mujhe vo sapna kyu aaya….mere andar tou aisa koi dar bhi nahi thaa , phir bhi vo sab…._

 _Kumud: Hota hai beta…aur vaise bhi kal raat tum room mei akele the , sayad isslye kuch ajeeb laga ho…_

 _Aarav: Nahi mujhe aisa nahi lagta …mere khyal se yaha aakar Abhijeet ko sayad koi memory click hui ho…ya phir isse Rajan aur Malika se related kuch yaad aaya ho bcz hum sab jante hai , Rajan aur Malika kitne cruel the…..isslye Abhijeet ko vo sapna aaya hoga…_

 _Pradyuman: Well , ab jo hua usse ek bura sapna samjh kar hum sabko bhool jana cahye…(To Abhijeet) aur Abhijeet thume darne ki zarroart nahi hai , hamare rahte Daya aur thumara koi kuch nahi bigad sakta…_

 _Abhijeet: Bade apapa Mai darta nahi , lekin kal raat pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya thaa…mujhe sach mei koi dar nahi hai…aur Mai janta hu Daya bhi iss kabil hai ki , apni hifazat kar sake….par pata nahi ye sab kaise…achanak se…_

 _Pradyuman: Ab sab theek hai Abhijeet…bhool jao inn bato ko….(To all) ab aap sab ye bataye , aaj ke plan ka kya karna hai….tum batao Abhijeet , aaj Suhanpur chale ya kal.._

 _Abhijeet: Bade Papa aaj hi chalte hai….hamne jo plan kiya thaa , sab vaise hi hona chahye…_

 _Pradyuman: Tou phir theek hai…sabhi log ready ho jaye…hame aaj hi Suhanpur ke liye nikalna hai…_

 _Everyone feels happy & after taking breakfast they getting ready for Suhanpur…on other side , Mangal is talking on phone with Rajan…_

 _Rajan: Koi baat nahi Mangal…abhi tou bass ek hi raat guzari hai…thoda maza karne do unn logo ko ….hame jo karna hai , vo tou hokar rahega….tum bass apna kaam theek se karna…samjhe….chalo abhi mai rakta hu , varna unn logo ko tum par shak ho jayega…_

 _Mangal: Ji theek hai…..Mai aapo yaha ki khabar deta rahunga…._

 _Mangal cuts call & comes in balcony , Javir see him & asks.._

 _Jaivir: Kya baat hai Mangal…tum yaha balcony mei kya rahe ho , sab tou niche hai , thume bhi vahi hona chahye …_

 _Mangal: Mai vo bass phone karne aaya thaa…kaffi din se ghar par phone nahi kiya thaa , tou mujhe laga ghar par sab pareshaan ho rahe hoge , isslye call karne aaya thaa…_

 _Jaivir: Chalo theek kiya….ab niche chalo…Aaji sahab wait kar rahe hai…_

 _Mangal: ji chaliye…(low murmur) baal baal bach gaye Mangal….aage se dhyan rakhna padega…._

…

* * *

...

 _At 11 am , they all sits in cars & move towards Suhanpur…All are excited & feeling happy , their minds are feeling fresh & glimpse of last night turning light….They all thinks , Abhijeet saw a bad dream & there is nothing serious but Pradyuman & Ramesh have a little doubt in their minds but not getting any clue still have a hope to find a lead…_

 _Sameer(excited): Wow. Abhijeet , tum kitne saalo baad Sunahpur Palace ja rahe ho….vaha sab bahut kush hoge…_

 _Abhijeet(happily): Mai bhi bahut excited hu Sameer…_

 _Daya: Issliye tou Bade Papa ne , aaj Suhanpur jane ka apna plan cancel nahi kiya varna jo kuch kal raat hua thaa , uske baad hum sabko aaj ke iss plan ka kuch yaad hi nahi thaa…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya sirf ek dream ki vajah se , hum sabko pareshaan nahi kar sakte…aur vaha sabhi logo ne kiti preapartion ki hogi ….vo sab log sad ho jate na…agar aaj ka plan cansel ho jata tou…aur pareshaan bhi ho jate…apni vajah se dusro ko pareshaan karna theek nahi…_

 _Sameer (naughty): dekha Daya , hamare Raja Sahab form mei aane lage hai…abhi se itni parwah hai sabki…Abhijeet tum acche king banoge…._

 _Abhijeet: Pata nahi Sameer…mujhe tou kuch bhi nahi pata iss bare mei…_

 _Daya(taking out a chocolate from his pocket) : Mai hu na Boss….don't worry , jyada mushkil nahi hai…bdw kisi ko chocolate chahye…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya tu bhi na…_

 _Daya: Abhi , mai bore ho jaunga….kuch tou chahye na time paas ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet: Hey Bagwaan…agar sab log time paas karne ke liye , khane lage na tou duniya ka pata nahi kya hoga…_

 _Daya: Apna apna shok hai Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Ha aur tujhe khanae ka shok hai…chalo vo bhi theek hai , lekin kuch healthy tou khaya kar….kya ye ulti seedhi cheeze khata rahta hai…._

 _Daya(while eating chocolate): Umm….so tasty…kahoge…_

 _Abhijeet: Ji nahi….aur tu teeth kharab kar lena apne….ye chocolate kha kha kar …_

 _Daya(carelessly): Boss , Colgate hai na…_

 _Sameer: Daya mujhe bi dena zara…_

 _Trio enjoying their journey & after 1 hour they reached at Suhanpur…..Villagers are there to welcome their both Prince & when they get down from their cars, villagers surrounded them & starts shouting…" Kuvar Abhijeet ki Jai , Kuvar Daya ki Jai …..Kuvar Abhijeet ki Jai , Kuvar Daya ki Jai ".._

 _Environment gets filled with noise of "Jai" , villagers welcoming all of them with garlands….An old lady , presented garlands of roses to Abhijeet & Daya & joins her both hand in front of them , after that all villagers joins their hands , Abhijeet grabs her hands & says in soft tone…_

 _Abhijeet: Aap plz hath mat jodiye….aapke ye hath Ashirwaad dene ke liye hai…hamare aage jodne ke liye…_

 _Old lady: Aap hamare Raja hai Kuvar Abhijeet….hum kaise…_

 _Abhijeet: Raja apne logo ki sewa karta hai , usse un sabke sath aur Ahirwaad ki zarurat hoti hai…aur mujhe baas aap sab se vahi chahye aur kuch nahi…_

 _Old lady caressing his head & gives her blessing to both Prince….after that they all starts moving towards Palace ….they all can hear loud sound of Dholak & Baja which making environment more happy & joyful … Servants comes out from Palace & welcoming their owner…_

 _All seems happy on seeing their Future King & Yavvraaj…Prdayuman gives signal & loud sound of instruments stops, he comes forward & says in audible tone to all…_

 _Pradyuman: Aaj hum sabhi ka lamba intezaar khatam ho chukka hai…aaj hamre Suhanpur Riyasat ke hone wale Raja , Bade Kuvar Abhijeet aur hamare hone wale Yuvraaj , Chote Kuvar Daya dono ek sath hum sab ke bich hai…aaj bahut kushi ka din hai aur theek saat din baad , Kuvar Abhijeet ke zanamdin ke avasr par , iss Suhanpur Riyasat ko uska naya Raja mil jayege …..ye sabhi aap logo ke pyar aur vishwaas se hi ho paya hai , Mai ummid karta hu , ab Suhanpur pahle se bhi jayad kamyaab aur kushhaal hoga….Mai Pradyuma , Raja Abhay Sing ka Bhai aur Suhanpur Riyasat ka Aaji , aap sabhi ka , iss kushi ke din , Mahal ke Jashn mei sawagat karta hu…._

 _Crowd shouts in happiness & starts clapping…._

" _Kuvar Abhijeet ki Jai , Kuvar Daya ki Jai…."_

…

* * *

...

 _Duo enters in Place with others & Palace staff entertain villagers for lunch party , loud sound of drum filled the environment with Joy…._

 _Daya shows whole Palace to Abhijeet who feels happy & emotional …._

 _Daya: Abhi , hum yaha bachpan mei rahte the….kitna bada Palace hai na….mujhe tou bachpan ka kuch yaad bhi nahi…._

 _Abhijeet: Tou kya hua….purani yaade na sahi , hum nayi yaade tou bana sakte hai na…._

 _Daya: Bilkul…(Daya hug Abhijeet) tum kitne acche Bhai ho Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Accha buttering kar raha hai….Suhanpur ke hone wale King ki…_

 _Daya: Mujhe buttering ki zarrorat nahi , kyuki Suhanpur ka hone wala King , meri kisi bhi baat ko mana nahi kar sakta….right…_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly): Absolutely right….kyuki Suhanpur ke hone wale King ka tu pyara sa chota sa Bhai jo hai….uski zindgi ka sabse kimti tohfa…_

 _Daya: Tum bhi Boss…._

 _Duo smiles & Mangal seeing them hiding behind huge idol of lion._

 _Mangal: Bahut kushi manayi ja rahi hai….par jyada din tak nahi…_

 _Duo gets separated from hug & Daya says to Abhijeet…_

 _Daya: Abhi , next week thumara birthday hai….hame Rajat , Surya aur baki sabko bhi tou invite karna hoga…._

 _Abhijeet: Sab ho jayega Daya…Rajat tou Salunke uncle ke sath aa ajyega aur Surya aur Anjali ke parents se Mom baat kar legi…aur invitation tou unhe mil hi jayega…_

 _Daya: Ha vo bhi hai….accha chalo niche chalte hai.._

 _Duo starts moving with body guards….._

… _._

…

* * *

...

 _Jaivir: Aaji sahab janmdin ki preparation start ho gayi hai…aur security ke bhi pure intezaam hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Charo taraf nazar rakhna Jaivir…..Rajan kisi bhi waqut apni chaal chal sakta hai…._

 _Jaivir: Aap pareshaan mat hoye…hum puri tarah se tayyar hai…_

… _._

… _.._

* * *

 _In a huge room , Rajan is sitting in front of a big screen & playing with a remote , Malika comes to him…._

 _Malika: Vo log Mahal pauch chuke hai…_

 _Rajan: Sanjay….vo kaam ho gaya…_

 _Sanjay(goes to him): Ji ha….dekh lijiye…_

 _Sanjay bring a huge box , placed it on table & open it which scared Malika & she jumps on her feet…._

 _Malika(scared plus shocked): Ye….itne sare Snake….ye sab kisliye…..tumne tou baas ek snake magaya thaa…phir ye sab…._

 _Rajan: Malika , itna dar kyu rahi ho…ye sab zahreele nahi hai…._

 _Rajan takes out a snake from a jar & throw it in box…_

 _Rajan: Ab inn sabhi Sappo(Snakes) mei se ek saap(snake) zahreela hai…..vahi sabse dangerous hai….bakiyo ke katne se kisi ki zaan nahi jayegi , lekin agar uss ek saap ne kisi ko bite kiya….tou vo tou samjho gaya…_

 _Malika: Lekin itne sare snakes ka tum karoge kya…_

 _Rajan: Suhanpur ke Raja aur Yuvraaj ke liye meri tarf se gift hai…socha thaa Abhijeet ki birthday party mei ye gift dunga lekin phir socha , uss din ke liye kuch aur special hona chahye…abhi tou ye welcome gift hai , Pradyuman aur uske pyare pariwaar ke liye…_

 _Malika(confused): Lekin ye sare saap uss Mahal tak kasie …I mean , inhe vaha tak kaise le jayege…_

 _Rajan press a button of remote & a huge bird comes inside …_

 _Malika(surprised): Ye bird…ye tou bahut badi hai….lekin ye yaha andar kaise aa gayi…?_

 _Rajan(smiling): Kha gayi na dhoka…._

 _Malika: Dhoka….what you mean…?_

 _Rajan: Malika darling…ye koi real bird nahi hai…..ek robot hai aur isse control karta hai ye remote….isme hidden camera aur speaker lage hai …..ye ek spy bird hai…ye dushman ke ghar mei guskar secrets uda sakti hai aur kisi ko koi shak tak nahi hoga….ye sabhi snakes , iss bird ke andar fit , box mei daal diye jayege aur phir…._

 _Malika(happily): Aur phir ye bird Palace ke andar tak easily pahuch jayegi…._

 _Rajan: Bilkul…iski range aur power bahut jyada hai….isse 5 Km ki range se bhi operate kiya ja sakta hai…._

 _Malika: Wow Rajan…ye tou superb idea hai….kisi ko shak tak nahi hoga ki achank se itne sare Saap (snakes) Mahal mei kaha se aa agye….lekin agar uss zahreee saap ne Abhijeet ya Daya mei se kisi ko apna nishana bana liya tou…_

 _Rajan: Malika , darne ki baat nahi hai….vo dono marege nahi , lekin tadapege zarror…_

 _Malika: Phir tou accha hai…_

 _Rajan: Sirf accha …_

 _Malika: Bahut accha…_

 _Rajan signals Sanjay who filled all snakes in that robotic bird.._

 _Malika: Vaise ye kitne saap hoge…_

 _Rajan: Yahi koi twenty five aur thirty something…_

 _Malika: Bahut cruel ho tum.._

 _Rajan(while grabbing her waist) : Vo tou mai hu…_

 _Sanjay prepared bird robot & Rajan gives him remote…_

 _Rajan: Kaam bahut dhyan se karna Sanjay…pakde jane wale ke liye koi maafi nahi…_

 _Sanjay: Aap fikar na kare….Sanjay na tou kabhi fail hua hai aur na hi pakda gaya hai…_

 _Rajan: Issliye tou tum mere sabse khaas aadami ho…._

 _Sanjay nodded with smile & left for complete his task…._

 _,….._

… _._

* * *

 _Duo & Sameer enjoying cold breeze on terrace of Palace…._

 _Daya: Dekho Abhi yaha se village kitna beautiful lagta hai na…_

 _Abhijeet: Ha bahut sundar hai…_

 _Sameer: Mai tou daily yaha aata thaa…..thandi thandi hawa , kitna accha lagta hai , yaha Palace ki iss chat par…_

 _Suddenly Daya see a huge flying bird.._

 _Daya: Dekho kitni badi bird hai…_

 _Abhijeet(seeing the huge bird): Really Daya ye tou bahut badi hai…_

 _Suddenly that bird sat on terrace & looking towards trio , Sanjay seeing them through camera…_

 _Sanjay: Chaliye Kuvar…bahut ho gaya aaram , ab race lagane ka time aa gaya hai…_

 _Sanjay pressed a button & bird's mid part gets open . Trio gets scared on seeing that open tummy bird & before they do something so many snakes spread on floor & they all moving fast towards trio…_

 _Daya(scared): Abhi , Sameer bhago yaha se…_

 _Bodyguards gets alert & trying to save their Princes…_

 _Bodyguard1: Kuvar…aap log yaha se aaye…_

 _Duo & Sameer running towards door but finds some snakes was already there…_

 _Daya: Abhi hum trap ho gaye….charo tarf snakes hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Kuch nahi hoga Daya…._

 _Daya grabs Abhijeet hand & Sammer trying to call Pradyuman…_

 _Bodyguards makes a safety wall around Duo & Sameer but they know they are in great trouble…_

 _Bodyguard2 (to other bodyguards): Aise kuch nahi hoga….hum inhe jyada der rok nahi payege…hame fire karna hi hoga…_

 _Bodyguard3: Sayad tum theek kah rahe ho….lekin yaha fire karna safe nahi...  
_

 _Suddenly a snakes comes to Daya & bite his leg . Daya feels pain & a shouts comes out from him.._

 _Daya(feeling pain): Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet(worried): Daya….omg….._

 _Sameer(scared) : Abhijeet , Daya ko snake ne kaat liya hai…hame jaldi nikalna hoga…_

 _Abhijeet seeing Daya with tearful eyes & consoling his bro & himself._

 _Abhijeet(teary): Kuch nahi hoga Daya…Mai tujhe kuch bhi nahi hone dunga…_

 _Snakes moving on floor & some enters inside the Palace …_

 _Rajan seeing everything on screen & feeling happy…_

 _Rajan: Maza aagaya Malika…dekha tumne….inn dono Bhaiyo ko hamesha aise hi rote dekhna chahta hu mai.._

 _Malika: Daya ko saap ne kaat liya…ab kya hoga , agar vo vahi zahreela saap hua tou.._

 _Rajan: Ab tou vahi hoga jo uski kismet mei hoga…_

 _Malika: Vaise Rajan sach mei…aaj jakar thoda accha lag raha hai…_

 _Rajan: Abhi tou bas dekhti jao Jaan…bechara Abhijeet , ab kaise apne Bhai ko bachayega…(Rajan starts laughing) ha ha ha ha….._

 _Rajan & Malika shares an evil laugh & on other side , Duo & Sameer are in great trouble…._

… _.._

* * *

… _.._ _ **To be Continued…**_

 _ **Next update will come on Friday…tou Friday ko milte hai.. :)  
**_

 _ **Take Care.. :)  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thanku so much for your support friends :)_**

 ** _Duoforever , Tanu , Priyanka , Shikha Sharma , Duo's girl MAHI , SGJ , luvcidduodosti , Daya's lover , Kirti , AD Fan , Harshhoney , Masooma ansari93 , Priya :) Thanku so much :)_**

 ** _Shikha Sharma: dear vo hallucinating gas medical test karne ke baad hi detect ki ja sakti hai ya phir patient ki condition ko dekhkar hi doctor bata sakta hai ki vo hallucinate hai ya nahi...but jab Doctor aaya tab tak Abhijeet behosh ho chuka thaa , issliye vo nahi bata paya ki Abhijeet ko hallucinate kiya gaya hai ..hope query got answered.._**

 ** _Ansha : thanku dear and don't say sorry...aapko agar chap accha lage aur jab aapko time mile tou aap review kar sakti hai...sorry ki koi baat nahi...Thanku so much for ur support dear :)_**

 ** _Thanku so much to all GUEST reviewers :)_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 **DESTINY**

 **...**

 **CHAP-16**

* * *

 **...**

 _Duo & Sameer come down from terrace where they meet with Pradyuman _

_Abhijeet (crying) : Bade Papa Daya ko saap ne kaat liya hai…_

 _Pradyumna : kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet , daro nahi …._

 _Jaivir & guards comes in action & Daya gets treated immediately by doctors in Palace , who informed Pradyuman that snake was not Poisonous & Daya will be fine soon….Abhijeet & Sameer feels happy & sit beside Daya who feeling less pain now…._

 _After much hustle bustle Pradyuman meet Aarav & Jaivir . Deepak too comes there after knowing that snake attack…._

 _Kumud & AArav too gets alert , Aarav joins Prdayuman & Kumud stays with Duo surrounded by tight security for further danger.….._

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

 _Pradyuman (angry) : Samjh nahi aa raha ki ye sab kaise ho gaya….itni tight security hone ke baad bhi iss tarah ka attack…._

 _Jaivir : Aaji sahab Mahal mei chode gaye sabhi Saap pakad liye gaye hai ….hamne kahabar milte hi sapero(Snake charmers) ko bula liya thaa…..(added in confused tone) lekin pata chala hai , unme se sirf ek saap zehreela thaa baki nahi…..unke kaatne se kisi ko kuch nahi hota , aur zaheerla saap bhi jyada khatrnaak nahi hai…aakir Rajan ne aisa kyu kiya…._

 _Deepak: Apna dar dikhanae ke liye Jaivir….vo batana chahta hai ki , vo abhi bhi hamare aas paas hi hai aur jab chahe , hum par attack kar sakta hai….uska vo Robotic Bird iss baat ka proof hai ki , vo ab bhi kitna powerful hai …uske paas resources bhi hai aur dimmag bhi….vo aaj bhi kamzor nahi pada hai…._

 _Pradyuman: Abhijeet ke Birthday Party ko kitne kam din bache hai aur ye sab hadse , pahle Abhijeet ka vo sapna aur uska uss tarah behave karna aur ab ye snake attack….inse pata chalta hai ki , Rajan ko hamari sab khabar rahti hai…..koi tou hai , jo usski help kar raha hai…khatra badhta ja raha hai…._

 _Aarav : Hame Birthday Party cancel kar deni chahye… ya phir kahi aur karni chahye….jaha vo Rajan na pahuch sake….._

 _Pradyuman: Nahi Aarav hum ye Bitrthday Party cancel nahi kar sakte aur na kahi aur arrange kar sakte hai…..ye sirf ek Birthday Party nahi hai , uss Din Suhanpur ko uska Raja milega aur vo sabhi (ceremonies )rasme yahi , issi Suhanpur ke Mahal mei honi chahye…..aur kahi nahi…_

 _Deepak : Tou phir ab kya karna hai…_

 _Pradyuman : Hame bass nazar rakhni hai , aur uss Rajan ko kaamyaab nahi hone dena hai…_

 _Jaivir: Lekin ek baat samh nahi aayi ….. Rajan ko kaise pata chala ki dono Kuvar Mahal ki chat par hai….._

 _Pradyuman: Pata nahi Jaivir , lekin mujhe kuch khatak raha hai …..kuch tou hai jo hame dikh nahi raha ya hamse chupaya ja raha hai…..Koi tou hai , jo Rajan ko yaha ki sari khabre deta hai….hame uss dushman ko doondhna hoga , jo hamre bich hi chipa hai….._

 _Aarav: mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai….kai baar log hamare apne banker hame dhoke de jate hai….jaise Roy…._

 _Pradyuman: ary ha vo Inspector Roy…..vaise Deepak uss Inspector Roy ka kya hua…..vo Rajan ke sath mila hua thaa , agar vo muh khol de , tou kafi kuch pata chal sakta hai…..thume maine batay thaa na uske bare mei…._

 _Deepak : jab tumne uske Rajan ke sath involvement ke bare mei bataya thaa , tabhi se vo gayab hai ….ab vo bhi ek bhaga hua mujrim hai…Police ko pahle se hi uss par doubt thaa aur Aarav ji ke statement ke baad tou , ye confirm ho chukka hai ki vo Rajan ki help kar raha thaa….Police tab se hi uske piche lagi hai , lekin vo pata nahi kaha jakar chip gaya…_

 _Aarav: iska matlab abhi hamare hath kuch bhi nahi hai….na Rajan aur na us se judi koi lead…_

 _Deepak : Police apna kaam kar rahi hai….ummid hai jald hi Rajan ko pakad liya jayega…vaise pata chala hai ki , Suhanpur border ke paas kuch movement ki khabar mili hai unhe….let's see kya hath lagta hai…._

 _Pradyuman: Rajan yahi kahi aas paas hi hai….jahir hai usse Abhijeet aur Daya ke bare mei pata chal chukka hai aur vo Suhanpur pahuch chukka hai….aur ab Roy bhi hath se nikal gaya…_

 _Jaivir : Hum sabhi koshish kar rahe hai Aaji Sahab , ummid hai Rajan jaldi hi pakda jayega…._

 _Deepak: vaise ab Daya kaisa hai…?_

 _Pradyumna: vo theek hai….lekin wound heal hone mei thuda time lagega…._

 _Aarav: hum sab hai , unke sath …hum unhe kuch nahi hone dege…._

 _They are hoping for good & doing their best to catch Rajan before he made any dangerous plan for Suhanpur & Duo…._

…

* * *

...

 _In a huge room Daya is lying on bed , Abhijeet and Kumud sit beside him & Sameer sit on couch…_

 _Abhijeet(worried) : Daya tu theek hai na , ab pain tou nahi hai na…_

 _Daya: Nahi Abhi mai theek hu…._

 _Kumud(worried) : : Pata nahi uss Rajan ko ye sab karke kya hasil hoga….mujhe tou lagta hai , hame vapas Nanitaal chale jana chahye…jab se yaha aaye hai kuch na kuch galat ho raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Mom ye aap kya kah rahi hai….hum vapas Nanitaal kaise ja sakte hai….Rajan ye Suhanpur chahta hai aur agar humne haar maan li , tou vo Suhanpur par kabza kar lega aur phir yaha logo ki life barbaad kar dega….vo pahle bhi ye sab kar chukka hai…._

 _Daya: Ha Aunty , vo kisi ka kuch aacha nahi karega , inn villages ko torture karega aur apni tijori bhrega…_

 _Kumud: Mai sab samjhti hu beta…. lekin mujhe tum dono ki fikar hai , vo paiso ka lalachi kuch bhi kar sakta hai…..kisi bhi had tak jaa sakta hai …bass issi baat ka dar hai mujhe…._

 _Abhijeet: Kuch nahi hoga Mom…vo janta hai agar hame kuch hua , tou usse bhi kuch nahi milega…vo hame maar nahi sakta , issliye hame darane ki koshish kar raha hai…aur kuch nahi…_

 _Sameer: Ha Aunty , iske alawa vo kuch aur kar bhi nahi sakta…aap tension mat lijiye….._

 _Kumud: tension tou hoti hai beta….ab tou Mai bass yahi chahti hu , ki Rajan aur Malika jaldi se pakda jaye bass….…_

 _Sameer: Hope so…_

… _._

* * *

 _..._

 _Pradyuman wandering in corridor with Deepak & Ramesh . Servent informs him about a visitor , they came out from Palace & finds Inspector Suresh is waiting for them.._

 _Pradyuman: Aaye Inspector…kuch pata chala uss attack ke bare mei…._

 _ _Inspector Suresh_ : Aaji Sahab hum koshish kar rahe hai vaisa vo attack ek robotic bird se kiya gaya thaa aur jo ek limited range tak hi operate ki ja sakti hai , hum koshish kar rahe hai aur hame ummid hai , hum jald hi uss attacker tak bhi pahuch jayege…_

 _Deepak : Vo attacker koi aur nahi Rajan hi hai….bass vo jaldi se pakda jaye….Abhijeet aur Daya ko Suhanpur aaye kuch hi din hue aur iss tarah ka attack….sabhi log dare hue hai …Villagers ke dil mei bhi dar baith gaya hai…._

 _ _Inspector Suresh_ : Mai samjh sakta hu , iss tarh khule aam attack karna bahut badi baat hai…_

 _Ramesh(angry): Iss se yahi zahir hota hai ki , uss Rajan ko koi dar hi nahi hai…..usse yahi lagta hai ki , vo jo chahe kar sakta hai…_

 _Pradyuman: sahi kaha Ramesh….._

 _ _Inspector Suresh_ : Nahi Aaji sahab aisa nahi hai…Rajan chahe kitna bhi shatir ho ….Kanoon se bada nahi hai aur usse uske kiye Gunaho ki saza tou zarror milegi…aap chinta mat kijiye , hum uss robotic bird ko trace karne ki koshish kar rahe hai aur Rajan ne yaha ek galati ki hai uss bird ko bejhkar , usne hame ye bata diya hai ki vo yahi kahi Suhanpur ke aas paas hi hai aur agar vo yahi hai , tou uske log bhi yahi hai aur ek baar hame Rajan se judi koi lead mil jaye….. vo hamare hath se nahi bacehega …..issliye ab hamara main focus , Suhanpur aur uske aas paas ka area hai ….hamne apne sabhi informers ko issi area mei active kar diya hai….hope jaldi hi hame Rajan se realted koi lead mile…_

 _Pradyuman: Aisa ho tou accha hai Inspector…_

 _Suresh's phone rings , he picked up his call & a hopeful smile comes on his lips , he gives some instructions & cut the call…_

 _ _Inspector Suresh_ : Lagta hai , ab hame manjil milkar rahegi…_

 _Deepak : baat kya hai Inspector Suresh ….?..._

 _Insecptor Suresh : Information mili hai ki Ex Insepector Roy ko trace kar liya gaya hai…..usse Suhanpur ke purane Junglo ki taraf dekha gaya hai …ho sakta hai , vo abhi bhi Rajan ke touch mei ho aur usi se milne vaha gaya ho….aar aisa hua tou Rajan bhi bahut jald hamari Hiraasat mei hoga….well , ab Mai nikalta hu , iss baar ye moka hame nahi chodna hai…_

 _Pradyuman: hope aap success ho…_

 _ _Inspector Suresh_ : thanku…_

 _ _Inspector Suresh_ left for any lead  & Pradyuman , Ramesh & Deepak hoping Rajan must caught this time._

… _.._

 _...  
_

* * *

 _..._

 _Roy enters in a secret place situated in mid of Suhanpur forest , Rajan , Malika & Sanjay were waiting for him …_

 _Rajan(welcoming tone): Aao Roy….aaj bahut dino baaad apni shakal dikhyai hai tumne…_

 _Roy(seems angry): Rajan ye sab kya hai….tum tou jante ho na , thumara sath dene ki vajah se , ab Mai bhi kanoon ki nazar mei mujrim ban gaya hu…..aur apne sathi Police walo se chipta phir raha hu….mujhe kitna khatra hai bahar nikalne mei ….aur ye sab jante hue bhi , tumne mujhe yaha bulaya….thumara dimmag tou theek hai…_

 _Malika(strictly) : Roy ho kya gaya hai thume…..Rajan se kaise baat kar rahe ho tum…bhool gaye ho…. Tumne jo bhi kaam hamare liye kiya hai , unke paise mile hai thume , free mei kuch nahi kiya tumne….aur ab musibat aayi , tou hame hi suna rahe ho…_

 _Rajan: Malika jane do….dekha nahi Roy kitna dara hua lag raha hai…..lekin yaha darne ki koi baat nahi hai Roy…hum bhi kanoon ke mujhrim hai , lekin ab tak thumara vo kanoon hamara kuch nahi bigad paya….tum hamare sath yaha safe ho…_

 _Roy(angry): Tumne mujhe yaha apne sath chipne ke lye bulaya hai….Rajan thumara dimmag tou theek hai…mai jaha thaa bilkul safe thaa….mujhe laga kuch kaam ki baaat hogi , isslye tumne mujhe yaha bulaya hai….lekin tum tou…..lagta hai Rajan ab tum mei vo baat nahi rahi….Abhijeet Daya ke dar se , thumara dimmag chalna band ho gaya hai….mujhe nahi lagta , ab tum Suhanpur ke Raja kabhi bhi ban paoge….bhool jao , ab vo sab….tum phas chuke ho…_

 _Malika (teasing tone): Phir tum yaha kya rahe ho Roy….thume yaha anna hi nahi chahye thaa…_

 _Roy : Mujhe laga ki kuch fayda ka soda hoga…._

 _Rajan: dekha Malika….Roy ko aaj bhi paiso se kitna pyar hai….kitna khatra utha kar , yaha tak aaya hai ye….ab batao , maine isse yaha bulakar sahi kiya ya galat…._

 _Maika(evil smile): Sahi kaha Rajan…Roy tou paiso ke liye kuch bhi karega….na BBap bada na Bhaiya , sabse bada Rupayaa….._

 _Roy: Ye sab bakwaas band karo aur ye batao , kaam kya hai aur daam kitna milega…._

 _Rajan: daam…kaisa daam…..tum bhi na Roy , kitni jaldi bhool jate ho…..abhi tou tumne kaha thaa Roy , ki mai Suhanpur ka Raja nahi ban sakta , tou phir daam kis baat ka du thume…_

 _Roy(angry) : Tou tumne mujhe yaha , mera time waste karne ke liye bulaya hai…_

 _Rajan: Nahi Roy babu…vo kya hai na , Malika bahut naraj thee tumse , kahne lagi sirf thumari vajah se vo Aarav aur Kumud , Abhijeet ko yaha se le gaye aur thume pata tak nahi chala…..agar tumne uss waqut apna kaam acche se kiya hota , tou aaj Abhijeet hamare pass hota aur mai banta Suhanpur ka Raja….hame itni sari musibate jhelni hi nahi padti…tou batao , inn sab musibato ki asli vajah kon hai…._

 _Roy : dekho Rajan ab jo ho gaya , mai usme kuch nahi kar sakta…tum bhi tou Abhijeet ko apne paas kaid karke nahi rakh paye…khair , Mai yaha ye sab baate karne nahi aaya hu…kaam ki baat karo…_

 _Rajan: Kaam ki baat ye hai Roy…..Police hame doondh rahi hai aur ab tum bhi kanoon ke mujrim ho aur mere Raajdaar bhi ho… ….ek tum hi ho , jo mere bare mei sab kuch jante ho aur ab tum mere kisi kaam ke bhi nahi ho , lekin mere liye Khatra zaroor ban sakte ho…._

 _Roy(tense): Kahna kya chahte ho tum…_

 _Roy(smiling) : kuch khaas nahi…bass apne upar Roy naam ke iss khatre ko hamesha ke liye khatam karna chahta hu…_

 _Roy(scared): Kya…tum mujhe marna chahte ho….dekho Rajan , tum mere sath aisa nahi kar sakte….maine har jurm mei , hamesha thumara sath diya hai….Abhijeet aur Daya ke Maa Baap ko marne mei , paiso ki hera pheri mei…thumara illegal kaam , aaj tak meri vajah se pakde nahi gaya aur tum mujhe ye innam de rahe ho…._

 _Rajan: Tujh jaise lalchi aadami ka koi bahrosa nahi….kal agar Abhijeet Daya thuje jyada maal dege , tou tu unka gulaam ban jayega…..issliye I am sorry Roy , lekin marna tou tujhe hoga…_

 _Rajan takes out a gun & Roy run away , he come out & finds Police is there , he come back inside & starts shouting…_

 _Roy(scared) : Rajan bahar Police hai….hum sab phas gaye hai…_

 _Rajan(angry) : Teri vajah se Police yaha aayi hai…..lekin tere liye bahar bhi maut hai aur andar bhi…_

 _Malika: Ab kya krna hai Rajan…hum pakde jayege…_

 _Rajan(smiling) : Kabhi nahi Malika…._

…

* * *

 _Firing starts from both sides & Roy got shot on his leg…_

 _Roy: Ahh….tum log ki vajah se ye hua hai…_

 _Malika: Roy , abhi tou thumara inaam baki hai…_

 _Malika shot Roy on his chest & he Died…._

…

 _After 30 minute of heavy firing , jungle echoed with a blast sound. When smoke gets cleared , Police move forward….Inspector Suresh & his team moves carefully & Suresh gets shocked on seeing Rajan lying dead on ground…._

 _Constable: Sir ye tou…_

 _Inspector Suresh: Ha ye vahi hai….tou finally Rajan mara gaya…._

 _Constable: Sir this is great news ….finally Rajan jaise khatrnaak Criminal ko uske kiye ki saza mil hi gayi…_

 _Senior Inspector: Chalo yaha se sabhi evidence collect karo…..aaj hum sabko ek badi success mili hai…get back your work…._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _At evening Police comes at Palace with a dead body in Ambulance….Pradyuman , Jaivir & Ramesh comes there to know the matter…_

 _Pradyuman: Inspector aap yaha…_

 _Inspector : Aaji Sahab pahle aap ye dead body dekhye…..baki aap sab samjh jayege…_

 _Pradyuman moves forward & gets stunned on seeing the dead body , Jaivir & Ramesh too see the face & they too feels shocked…._

 _Pradyuman: Ye ye tou…_

 _Inspector: Ji ha Rajan mara gaya hai…..ab iss Mahal , Suhanpur aur Kuvar Abhijeet aur Kuvar Daya ko kisi se khatra nahi hai….Suhanpur ka sabse bada dushman Rajan MAR chukka hai…_

 _Jaivir: Rajan mar gaya…..lekin ye sab kaise…_

 _Inspector: Hamne Roy ko trace kar liya thaa aur hamara andaja sahi bhi nikla , Roy Rajan se hi milne gaya thaa…hamne uss Jahag raid ki , unn logo ne hum par fire kiya uar back firing mei Rajan mara gaya…._

 _Pradyuman: Aur Malika…._

 _Inspector: hum jab uss khandhar (Ruins) ke andar gaye tou Hame vaha Malika ka ek photo mila hai…jis par haar cahda hua thaa…_

 _Ramesh: Kya…iska matlab…_

 _Inspector : Ji ha , hame vaha kisi lady ke hone ka koi proof nahi mila ….iska matlb , Malika pahle hi mar chuki hai aur Rajan Suhanpur akele aaya thaa , apne plan ko anjaam dene ke liye…_

 _Ramesh: aur uska vo body guard Sanjay…vo bhi mar gaya…_

 _Inspector: Vaha ek blast hua , jisme Rajan ke almost sabhi aadami mare gaye hai…by face batana mushkil hai , lekin vaha se kisi ko bachkar bhgate nahi dekha gaya …iska matlab agar Sanjy Rajan ke sath thaa , tou vo bhi mar chukka hai…_

 _Pradyuman(doubtful): Lekin Rajan ki body ko dekhkar nahi lagta ye blast mei mara hai…iska face tou.._

 _Inspector: Ji nahi , actually Rajan hamri goli se hi mara gaya hai , blast itna bada nahi thaa , kuch log firing mei mare gaye aur kuch ek do blast mei…_

 _Pradyuman: Roy ka kya hua…_

 _Inspector: Roy mar chukka hai…vo hamari goli ka shikhar bana lekin vo blast ke chapet mei aa gaya , uska face tou theek hai lekin baki body ki buri halta hai…vaise hum Yaha Rajan ki body issliye laye hai kyuki , hum chahte the , ek baar Aaji sahan khud tasaali kar le….ab hum body ko postmortem ke liye le ja rahe hai…..Mai janta hu yakeen karene mei thoda time lagega , jis insaan ne hum sabko itna pareshaan kiya , aaj achanak se uski maut ki khabar thoda ajeeb tou lagta hai….lekin sach yahi hai ki , Rajan ab mar chukka hai….aur iske alawa hamne uss secret place se vo robotic bird bhi mili hai , jiski help se Mahal mei saapo se attack hua thaa….cameras aur baki devices bhi mili hai , jinse Rajan Mahal par nazar rakhta thaa…..lekin ab darne ki koi baat nahi hai…..Raja khatm ho chukka hai…(added in happy tone) Aaji Sahab , ab aap bade Kuvar Abhijeet ka Zanamdin aur Rajtilak , bina kisi dar ke kushi se kijiye….Suhanpur ab safe hai…_

 _Pradyuman(feeling rekax): Thanku so much Inspector….sach mei believe karna bahut mushkil hai lekin , aaj aapki iss khabr ne dil kush kar diya…._

 _Ramesh(feeling happy): Aaj sach mei kushi ka din hai….Mahal mei tou jashan hona chahye…_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi Ramesh…..Rajan chahe jaisa bhi thaa , uske na rahne se hum sabko rahat zaroor mili hai lekin , hum uske jaise nahi , jo maut ka jashan manaye…._

 _Jaivir: Sahi kaha AAji Sahab….lekin sach kahu tou , mujhe bhi Ramesh ki tarah bahut kushi ho rahi hai..…._

 _Inspector: Chaliye jo hua accha hua….ab hum chalte hai…..aap log ab aarm se apna kaam kar sakte hai…_

 _Police team left & news of Rajan's death got spread like fire of Jungle…._

 _Ramesh comes running in a room...  
_

 _Sameer: Kya hua Ramesh…..aise run karte hue ku aa rahe ho…?_

 _Ramesh(happy): Baat hi aisi hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Aisa kya ho gaya Ramesh…_

 _Ramesh: aap sab sunege tou yakeen nahi kar payege…_

 _Daya: aisi kya news hai.._

 _Kumud: ab bata bhi do Ramesh…_

 _Ramesh(happily): aapka aur Suhanpur ka dushman Rajan mara gaya….Police ke sath firing mei , vo aur useke gunde mare gaye hai….Sanjay aur Roy bhi mare gaye…_

 _Daya (shocked): kya….Rajan mar gaya…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked) : ye kya bol rahe ho Ramesh….vahi Rajan , jisne ye attack karvaya thaa…jo hame marna chahta thaa…ussi Rajan ki baat kar rahe ho na.._

 _Ramesh: ji ha vahi Rajan…aapka uncle Rajan aur jante hai , Malika tou bahut pahle hi mar chuki hai…._

 _Kumud: What…_

 _Sameer: Ye kaise ho sakta hai…_

 _Ramesh: Aisa hi hua hai Sameer baba….Police tou Rajan ki dead body lekar yaha aaye thee , AAji sahab ne khud usse dekhkar mana hai , ki vahi Rajan hai…._

 _Sameer: Accha hua...vaise bhi aise bure logo ke sath aisa hi hona chahye…_

 _Kumud: I don't believe this ki Rajan aur Malika nahi rahe…_

 _Abhijeet: Ramesh kya vo Suhanpur mei hi chipe the.._

 _Ramesh: Ha Rajan apne gundo ke sath Suhanpur ke jungle mei chipa thaa…..vo dhoke-baaj Inspector Roy jab uss se milne gya , tou Police ko uske thinake ka pata chal gaya aur golobari mei Rajan aur uske gunde aur vo gaddar Roy bhi mara gaya…_

 _Kumud(shocked): Kya…Inspector Roy bhi mara gaya…_

 _Ramesh: Kahe ka inspector….dhoke-baaj thaa vo…Rajan ki gulami karta thaa…jo hua accha hua….Mai tou aaj bahut kush hu….ab aap dono par aur Suhanpur par koi khatra nahi….ab sab kuch accha hoga…Bagwaan ka lakh lakh shukar hai ki usne mere maliko ko , uss bure insaan se bacha liya….aaj tou Mahal mei jashan ka din hai….lekin Aaji sahab ne kaha ki , hame Rajan ki maut ko bhi samman dena cahye…(added in hateful tone) lekin mujhse nahi hoga…accha hua vo janvar mar gaya…_

 _Ramesh left & Kumud seems silent.._

 _Abhijeet: Kya hua Mom…_

 _Kumud: Roy hamara friend thaa Abhijeet , lekin vo lalachi thaa….kabhi socha bhi nahi thaa ki , uske marne ki news aise milegi….lalach ne usse kaha se kaha paucha diya….kal tak uske paas dost the lekin uske lalach aur bure irrado ki vajah se , aaj uske dosto ko bhi uski maut ka dukh nahi…._

 _Abhijeet: Bure kaam ka result bura hi hota hai Mom…._

 _Daya(angry): Mujhe tou afsoos hai ki vo Rajan itni asaani se mar gaya….Mai tou usse apne hatho se marna chahta thaa…usne hamare Maa Papa ko mara….bach gaya vo…varna aur bhi takleef hoti usse…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya….tu bhi na…angry boy banta ja raha hai….jo hua theek hua….ab kam se kam , hum Mahal se bahar tou ja sakege , vo bhi bina bodyguards ke…_

 _Sameer: Nahi Abhijeet….Bodyguards se picha nahi chutne wala….vo tou hamesha sath rahege….lekin ha , ab hum sab relax ho sakte hai…koi dar nahi hoga…._

 _Abhijeet(feeling happy): Sach kaha Sameer…..tou phir chal , kal horse riding ka plan banate hai…_

 _Daya: Nahi…abhi nahi…pahle mera pair theek ho jaye….uske baad plan banega…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya tera wound theek hone mei abhi thoda time lagega….tu aisa karna , Mai aur Sameer horse riding karege aur tu aaram se baithkar dekhna…_

 _Daya(fake anger): Kya Abhi….bahut bure ho tum.._

 _Kumud: Accha vo sab chodo….Abhijeet ki birthday party ke liye maine Nanitaal invitation bijwa diye hai….. lekin Anjali naraj ho rahi thee ki , tum logo ne yaha aakar ek baar bhi uss se baat nahi ki…issliye ek baar usse call kar lena varna vo party mei nahi aayegi…_

 _Abhijeet: Accha hai.._

 _Kumud: Kya.._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi vo…_

 _Daya(naughty tone): Aunty Abhi kah raha thaa , vo bhi Anjali ko miss kar raha hai , vo aaj hi usse call karega…hai na Boss…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya ke bacche…bahut smart ho gaya hai tu…ab tou hum kal hi horse riding ke liye jayege , dekhna tu…bahut bolne laga hai na…_

 _Daya: Sorry Abhi..accha ab nahi…ok…_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul nahi…_

 _Trio feels happy & gets engaged in teasing & laughing, Kumud too feels relax now & left for kitchen …._

 _All villager are happy on news of Rajan's death & they are celebrating this news by their own ways…Rames too prepared special food to celebrate this news in Palace…_

… _.._

…

* * *

...

 _In a dark place , a man is sitting on a rock & a lady seems angry…_

 _Man: Ab kyu naraj ho Jaan…Roy ko markar bhi gusaa kam nahi hua thumara…_

 _Malika : Mujhe gussa Roy par nahi , tum par aa raha hai…._

 _Rajan(innocently): Maine kya kiya…_

 _Malika : Tumne mujhe kabhi nahi bataya , ki thume Mahal ke iss secret place ke bare mei bhi pata hai…_

 _Rajan: Jaan , ab mai kya karu agar mai itna naughty aur cruel hu tou…vaise tum bhi kuch kam nahi…kisi ki jaan lene mei , hath nahi kapte thumare…_

 _Malika: ab jab itne cruel insaan se pyar kiya hai tou , thoda bahut cruel tou mujhe bhi hona padega na….chalo ab bato , thume iss secret place ke bare mei kaise pata…?_

 _Rajan: Malika tum janti ho mera baba chor the….janti ho ek baar unhone iss Mahal mei chori karne ki koshish ki aur vo iss secret way se Mahal ke andar tak pahuch gaye….Mai bhi unka beta hu….mere baba ne mujhe kuch nahi diya lekin apne jaise hunar aur tej dimmag diya hai….unhone tou apna rasta badal liya thaa , lekin mai nahi badulga…mujhe Suhanpur ka King banana hai aur isske liye mai kuch bhi karunga…_

 _Malika(smiling): Vo tou maine dekh liya hai Jaan , ki tum kya kya kar sakte ho…lekin ab aage kya…_

 _Rajan(naughty tone): Thoda wait karo meri Jaan…_

 _Sanjay comes there & informs them…_

 _Sanjay : Hum sabke marne ki kahbar sunkar , pura Suhanpur Jashan mana raha hai…_

 _Rajan: Tou kushi ki tou baat hai Sanjay…aaj Rajan ki maut ke sath hi , uss par lage sabhi ilzaam bhi khatam ho gaye…kanoon ka vo mujrim , ab mar chukka hai…ab hum sab aajad hai , ek nayi zindhi jine ke liye….aur hamari new life hamara wait kar rahi hai….Suhanpur ka taaj mera wait kar raha hai…_

 _Malika: Great plan Rajan…maan gayi thume…ab na tou Police hame doondegi , na hi koi aur….au ab hum AAarav aur Kumud banker , Abhijeet aur Daya ki life ka hissa ban jayege…._

 _Rajan: Sahi kaha Malika….Roy ke baad ab Aarav aur Kumud ki bari hai , apni jaan dene ki….Mai Aarav aur tum Kumud banker , uss Mahal par raaj karege….Aarav ki vo factory aur uski sari doolat bhi hamari hogi….aur Daya ke Yuvraaj bante hi , hum unn dono Bhaiyo ko bhi , unke Maa Baap ke paas bej dege…._

 _Malika: Oh My Jaan…ab aur intezaar nahi hota….ab tou mujhe bhi Abhijeet ki birthday party ka besabri se intezaar hai…..hame unhe surprise jo dena hai…(added with evil smile ) bahut time ho gaya , ab hame apne baccho ke paas jana hai….unhe bhi tou hamari yaad aa rahi hogi…_

 _Rajan: Bass kuch din aur Malika…..ab tak sab kuch bilkul vaisa hi hua hai , jaisa hamne plan kiya thaa aur tum dekhna , aage bhi sab kuch hamare plan ke according hi hoga…..kuch din baad Abhijeet ki birthday party hogi aur hamari nayi zindgi ki suruwaat bhi Aarav aur Kumud bankar…._

 _Malika(lust tone): You impressed me jaan…_

 _Malika grabs Rajan tightly & both eyes have lust & greed…._

… _._

* * *

 _On other side , Suhanpur is decorated like a bride to celebrate birthday of their new King , where no one knows about the evil plan already made for Suhanpur ….._

…

* * *

...

 _ **To be continued….**_

… _ **Next update will come on Tuesday…..**_

 _ **Take care…**_


	17. Chapter 17

Hello friends… **Thanku so much for your feedback** …. :)

 **Tanu , Priyanka , Duo's irl Mahi , masooma ansari93 , Shikha Sharma , Priya , Abhi Fan , Daya's lover , Duoforever , misti , kirti , Luv duo ND purvi , loveduo…** Thanku so much.. :)

* * *

 **JyotiA** : thanks dear for ur fb…I know thoda sa filmy ho gaya & about Rajan's escaping plan , may be usne hi police ko bulaya ho ;) and dear waha koi lady stay nahi karti thee…actually Inspector ye kahna chahta thaa ki , uss place par usse kisi lady means Malika ke hone ka koi proof nahi mila aur Malika ki Haar wali photo bhi Rajan aur Malika ke plan ka ek part thaa , ki police ko believe ho jaye ki Malika baut pahle mar chuki hai…..well , I hope ur all confusions will be clear in this chap…Thanku once again…:)

* * *

 **GD** : thanku Dada for ur motivational & encouraging feedback….I know I am not good in writing investigation stuff but I'll try to do less mistakes aur aap hai na , mujhe guide karne ke liye :)….CCTV ka na hona it's big fault from my side , mind se bilkul slip hi ho gaya but try karungi aage se aisi mistakes na ho aur dada , Sameer uss time room mei nahi thaa jab Abhijeet hallucinating gas ke effect mei aaya, vo room mei akela thaa …well mistakes tou hui hai hope aage na ho and Dada vo bird itni bhi badi nai thee ;)…sorry sayad maine hi theek se explain nahi kiya…Sorry for mistakes Dada but now I'll try to write carefully …Thanku once again for ur lovely feedback , jo hamesha mujhe motivate hi karta hai….:) Thanku

* * *

Guys I feel , aap sabhi previous chap mei thoda confuse ho gaye hai….I know mai bahut acche se explain nahi kar payi but I'll try to clear all confusion in this chap…and friends why you all are confused between Roy & Rajan…previous chap mei clearly mention kiya gaya hai , ki police ko Roy aur Rajan dono ki dead-bodies mili hai….means Police aur baki sab Roy ko Rajan nahi samjh rahe hai , unhe do alag alag dead bodies mili hai , ek Roy ki aur dusri jise vo Rajan samjh rahe hai... ab aisa kaise hua ..?... vo aapko iss chap mei clear jo jayega….. :)

 **Thanku so much you all for your lovely support .**

 **Thanks to all GUEST reviewers…**

* * *

 **Here is next update , enjoy reading** **….**

* * *

 **DESTINY**

…

 **CHAP-17**

…

Every _one is feeling happy in Palace because Rajan's fear has gone now & everyone feeling relax & safe….Duo & Sameer are busy in games & planning to do horse riding in evening.._

 _Pradyuman comes in a room & finds Aarav is making a file , he sit on chair & Aarav tells him about his planning regarding factory & asking for his advice at some points, They discussing about factory in between Pradyuman asks …_

 _Pradyumna: lagta hai factory ka kaam jald hi start ho jayega…vaise tumne kya socha hai...?_

 _Aarav: Almost sabhi formalities complete ho gayi hai , I hope jald hi kaam bhi start ho jayega…vaise Mai soch raha thaa , Abhijeet ke Birthday se pahle vaha jakar ek choti si Pooja ho jaye…naya kaam hai , accha rahega…_

 _Pradyuman: Ha idea tou bahut accha hai lekin Aarav tum ek baar phir se soch lo….I mean ye factory tum apne naam par bhi start kar sakte ho….thume nahi lagta ye sab karne ki zarrorat nahi hai…_

 _Aarav(happily): Prdayuman…..ye sab baccho ka hi tou hai , hum tum tou bass unki kushi chahte hai aur sach kahu maine tou iss project ki ummid hi chod di thee….Abhijeet aur Daya ki vajah se hi phir se kaam shuru hua hai , issliye ye unhi ka hak hai….aur phir hame aur kuch nahi chahye…hame hamara beta mil gaya vo bhi Do Do Bete…..Kumud aur Mere liye isse badi koi doolat nahi…..maine soch liya hai , ye factory hamari taraf se Abhijeet ka birthday gift hai aur iska malik Abhijeet hi hoga….aur phir hamara sab kuch hamare baccho ka hi tou hai…._

 _Pradyuman: Ab tum se kya bahas karna…_

 _Aarav smiles & Pradyuman left to attend a meeting , he comes out & meet with Ramesh who was coming there to inform him something important…_

 _Pradyuman: Kya baat hai Ramesh…kuch kaam thaa…_

 _Ramesh: Ho vo kuch Gaov(Villages) ke Mukhiya(leader) aaye hai….aapse milna chahte the…_

 _Pradyuman: Jaivir bhi hai unke sath….?_

 _Rameh: Ji ha , Mukhiya ji bhi sath mei hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Theek hai..chalo.._

 _Ramesh(hesitate): Aaji sahab ek baat puchu…_

 _Pradyuman: Ha bolo.._

 _Ramesh: Kya ye sach hai ki , Aarav ji apni Suhanpur wali factory Abhijeet Baba ke naam kar rahe hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Ha sach hai Ramesh…_

 _Ramesh(looking tense): Lekin..aise kaise..vo tou unki factory hai na…phir Abhijeet baba ke naam kaise ho sakti hai…_

 _Pradyuman stops & Ramesh too who seems confused & tensed... _

_Pradyuman: Ramesh tum kis baat se pareshaan ho ye batao….thume Aarav aur Mrs Kumud par shak hai , ya kuch aur baat hai…_

 _Ramesh: mai bass yahi chahta hu ki phir se koi dhoka na ho jaye…mujhe paiso ki nahi , dono baccho ki fikar hai….kahi unki ye kushi baad mei unhe dard na de…_

 _Pradyuman: aisa nahi hoga Ramesh….ab koi dard nahi hoga…aur Mai hu na , tum mujhe par bharosa rakho , Abhijeet Daya ko koi takleef nahi paucha sakta...samjhe…aur Aarav aur Mrs Kumud unki kushi ke liye apni jaan tak de sakte hai lekin unhe dard nahi de sakte...aur yahi saah hai issliye ab thoda kush ho jao….tum agar aise sad rahoge tou Abhijeet Daya ko bhi accha nahi lagega….theek …_

 _Ramesh: ji…mujhe aap par bharosa hai Aaji sahab.._

 _Pradyumna: ye hui na baat…..(Both of them starts moving towards hall) vaise tumne tou Mahal mei sab kuch chamka diya hai…_

 _Ramesh: abhi kaha Aaji sahab….aaj shaam agar aapko time mile , tou vo curtains lene mei…_

 _Pradyuman: ary vo tum Mrs Kumud se puch lo , ya phir Abhijeet aur Daya se puch lo , ki unhe kon sa color pasand hai….baccho ko iss bare mei mujhse jyada pata hoga…_

 _Ramesh: unke paas inn sab ceezo ke liye time kaha….phir bhi aaj koshish karta hu…_

 _Pradyumna: vaise aaj shaam mushkil hai , unka horse riding ka plan hai…_

 _Ramesh sighs disappointingly & Pradyuman enters in hall where some guest are waiting for him….._

 _After that meeting with leaders of villages , Pradyuman comes in his room , sit on chair resting his back & waiting for his tea , suddenly he feels something & finds Mangal is there & looking worried.. _

_Pradyuman: Kya baat hai Mangal…itna preashaan kyu lag rahe ho…?_

 _Mangal(sadly): Aaji sahab vo mere ghar se phone thaa…..Maa ki tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai…..mujhse milna chahti hai….issliye agar aap mujhe sham tak ki chuuti de dete tou…_

 _Pradyuman: Mangal….tum bhi na…ary Maa beemar hai tou ab tak yaha kya kar rahe ho ….tum Jaivir se bhi , bol kar ja sakte the , mera wait karne ki zarrorat nahi thee….khiar ab tum ghar jao theek hai…_

 _Mangal: Shukriya Aaji Sahab , mai sham tak vapas aa jaunga.._

 _Pradyuman: Koi zarrorat nahi hai….thumara village tou Suhanpur border par hai na…._

 _Mangal: Ji Suhanpur ka aakhiri gaov(village) Ratanpur….lekin mai shaam tak lootne ki koshish karunga…_

 _Pradyuman: Koi zarrorat nahi hai Mangal….tum aaj raat vahi ruk jana apni family ke paas aur agar koi serious baat ho , kisi bhi tarah ki zarroart ho tou phoran khabar kar dena…_

 _Mangal: Nahi Aaji sahab ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai… Maa bass mujhse mina chahti thee , isslye thoda baichain ho gayi hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Koi baat nahi tum unse mil aao , theek hai aur aaj aane ki zarrorat nahi hai , agar sab theek raha tou kal aa jana…_

 _Mangal: Aapka bahut bahut shukriya Aaji Sahab….ab Mai chalta hu…_

 _Prdayuman gives him some money & Mangal left Palace….._

 _Pradyuman: pata nahi kyu , mujhe ab Mangal bahut badla badla sa lagta hai...kafi kuch alag pahle se..._

 _Pradyuman calls Jaivir & asked him to meet immediately..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Mangal reaches at local bus stand , shopkeeper of a tea stall making tea & asks loudly…_

 _Shopkeeper : Ary Mangal Bhaiya…ghar ja rahe hai kya…?_

 _Mangal: Ha vo kuch kaam thaa…._

 _Shopkeeper: Accha tou intezaar kis baat ka kar rahe hai , samne bus khadi hai baith jaye , iske baad agli bus do gante baad hi aayegi…_

 _Mangal: Ary nahi ..vo mai apne dost ka wait kar raha thaa…..vo bike lekar aayega apni , ussi ke sath jaunga.._

 _Shopkeeper: Oh…aacha tou chai piyege.._

 _Mangal: Nahi….vo kabhi bhi aa ajyega , thoda jaldi hai na…tum apna kaam karo…_

 _Shopkeeper: Theek hai bhaiya…._

 _Shopkeeper gets busy in his work & customers , Mangal seeing here and there & silently without coming in other's eyes he starts moving towards other side to reach in Jungle ….after some time Mangal reaches at deep jungle , he takes out his mobile , see a picture send by Rajan & looking here there to find the same object similar to that image….suddenly his eyes fall on an idol of lion , he comes to it & keenly observe the ground , he finds window type image , he bend down & opened that wooden window type door which is already covered by grass & dry leaves…he opened that door which leads him inside the ground & finds some stairs , he enters inside , closing that door & reaches at a mouth of tunnel where Sanjay is waiting for him…_

 _Mangal(shocked): Ye sab….._

 _Sanjay: Tum abhi mere sath chalo , sab kuch pata chal jayega…_

 _Mangal moves with Sanajy & finally they reaches at the main spot where Rajan & Malika are waiting for him…._

 _Mangal(stunned): Ap log zinda hai…._

 _Rajan(mischievous tone): Kyu mera message milne ke baad bhi yakeen nahi hua thaa , ki hum log zinda hai…_

 _Mangal(confused): Lekin aapki lash mili hai Police ko , maine bhi dekhi thee vo dead body , jab Pradyuman ko usse pahchanane ke liye kaha gaya thaa…mujhe laga sab khatam ho gaya hai….Roy bhi mara gaya aur hamare kitne sare log bhi ….mai tou bahut dar gaya thaa…_

 _Rajan(innocently): Dar gaya thaa…._

 _Rajan starts lauhing & Maliks says in teasing tone.._

 _Malika: Bodyguards ko bhi dar lagta hai Mangal….?_

 _Mangal: Aap logo ne mujhe vaha uss Mahal mei beja aur jab mujhe pata chala ki Police ne aap sabko maar diya hai , tou Mai kya karta…kya mera darna zayaz nahi…_

 _Rajan: Bilkul hai Mangal….lekin tumne soch bhi kaise liya , ki jiss Rajan ko aaj tak Poilice nahi doondh payi , aaj achanak se Police uska encounter kaise kar sakti hai….kya vo Rajan itna bevkoof hoga….tumne soch bhi kaise liya , ki Mai itni aasani se mar sakta hu , bina apna maksad pura kiye…_

 _Mangal: Unn dead bodies ko dekhkar koi bhi yakeen kar leta…vo aap hi the…_

 _Rajan: Tou phir mai zinda kaise ho gaya….ya phir tum ye kahna chahte ho ki , mai Raja nahi hu…vo jo mar chukka hai , vo asli Rajan thaa….(added in naughty tone) yahi kahana chahte ho kya…_

 _Mangal: Nahi mera matlab vo nahi thaa…lekin mai kuch samjh nahi paa raha hu….ye sab kaise ho sakta hai...  
_

 _Malika: kuch bhi ho sakta hai Mangal...apna maksad pura karne ke liye , kai baar aise dangerous plans bhi bananae padte hai...Issliye tou thume yaha bulaya hai Mangal….bcz abhi tou asli kaam karna baki hai…_

 _Mangal: Tou phir ye marne ka drama kyu aur vo Rajan jaise dikhna wali body kiski thee…?_

 _Rajan: Mangal relax..sab kuch pata chal jayega….ye game itna easy nahi , jitna lagta hai aur Rajan ko marna itna bhi aasan nahi…._

 _Malika: Actually ye sab hamara plan thaa Mangal….hum khud chahte the Police hum tak pauch jaye , lekin aasani se nahi varna unko doubt ho jata aur hum Roy ko bhi apne raste se hatana chahte the …isslye hamne ye plan banaya…_

 _Mangal:Kaisa plan…?_

 _Rajan: Maine Mahal me saapo se attack karawaya uss robotic bird se , vo issliye kyuki Police ko pata chal sake , ki mai Yahi Suhanpur mai hu….phir Police ne apna searching operation aur fast kar diya , hum chahte the police hum tak pauche , issliye maine Roy ko call karke apne thikanae par bulaya , mujhe pata thaa Police Roy ko trace kar rahi hai aur vo uska picha karte hue , hum tak zarror pauch jayegi…..ye bauhut accha moka thaa kanoon ki nazar mei Rajan aur uski criminal life ka end karne ke liye aur ek nayi zindgi ki shurwaat karne ke liye….Roy ke marne se Police ko koi shak bhi nahi hua , ki ye koi plan bhi ho sakta hai …..hum khud chahte the Police vaha aaye , Lekin hamne uss jagah se nikalne ka plan , pahle se hi bana rakha thaa….vaha police ko sirf vahi proofs mile , jo hum unhe dena chahte the…issliye hamne vo robotic bird , spy cameras aur baki equipments vaha intentionally chod diye…jis se Police ko yakeen ho jaye , ki vahi hamara asli thikana thaa aur hum , sab kuch vahi se operate kar rahe the….Roy ka picha karte hue Police hum tak pauch gayi aur hamare logo ne fiiring shuru kar di….issi bich Malika ne Roy ko maar dala…._

 _Mangal: Lekin postmortem mei police ko pata chal jayega , ki Roy unki goli se nahi mara…_

 _Rajan(carelessly) : Kya farak padta hai Mangal…firing mei kai baar aisa hota hai aur agar police ko pata chal bhi jaye , ki Roy ko humne mara hai tou bhi , ab Mai kanoon ki nazar mei mar chukka hu…ab iss cheez se koi farak nahi padta….Police ko yahi lagega ki , kisi baat ko lekar hamare bich fight hui aur Hamne hi Roy ko maar dala , kyuki vo bhi jante hai criminals mei aisa bhi hota hai….ye koi nayi baat nahi hai…_

 _Mangal: ye sab tou theek hai , lekin vo lash kiski thee …?...jise Police Rajan ki lash samjh rahi hai…._

 _Rajan starts laughing…_

 _Rajan: ary Mangal vo lash Shekhar ki thee…_

 _Mangal: Ab ye Shekhar kon hai…._

 _Malika: Aaj se kuch mahine pahle jab hum Kolkaata mei the , hamari mulakaat Shekhar se hui…...vo ek criminal thaa aur uski shakal(face) Rajan se bahut milti thee….hamari dosti ho gayi aur hamne kolkaata mei ek sath drugs ki smuggling shuru kar di…phir hame Abhijeet ke zinda hone ki khabr mili aur hum Suhanpur aa gaye…._

 _Mangal(surprised): Matlab aap usse pahle se jante the…_

 _Rajan: Ha…aur yaha aane ke baad maine ye paln banaya ki Rajan ko ek nayi zindgi chahye tou usse Shekhar ko marna hoga…Uske baad maine Shekhar ko Suhanpur bula liya aur usse property ka lalch dekar , apne sath mila liya…yaha uske bare mei koi nahi janta thaa aur mai aaj tak pakda nahi gaya , isslye Police ke paas mera DNA , finger print kuch bhi nahi hai….hamne sab kuch pahle hi plan kar diya thaa ….ki jab Roy ka picha karte hue Police hamare thikane par pauchegi , tou hum firing se unka dhyan bhatka dege…sabhi firing mei busy rahe aur maine …_

* * *

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **...**_

 _Shekhar (tense) : Ye kya ho gaya Rajan…Police tou yaha tak pauch gayi…thumare uss aadami Roy ki vajah se , ab hum sab pakde jayege…_

 _Rajan(mischievous tone): Hum nahi Shekhar sirf tum…aur vo bhi zinda nahi murda.._

 _Rajan pointed his gun at him…_

 _Shekhar (angry) : Rajan…tum mujhe dhoka dena chhate ho…tumne kaha thaa agar mai thumara sath dunga , tou mujhe bhi Suhanpur ki doolat milegi…_

 _Rajan: Suhanpur mera hai Shekhar aur uss doolat mei thumara koi hissa nahi…maine thume yaha issliye bulaya thaa , ki mai apni jagah thume police ke samne daal saku….aur ab time aa gaya hai , thumari kurbaani dene ka….afsoos thumari shakal tou mujhse milti hai lekin thumare paas mere jaise dimmag nahi hai…agar hota , tou tumne vo kiya hota , jo mai karne wala hu…_

 _Shekhar(shouts in anger): Rajan….._

 _Shekhar pushed Rajan & starts running….._

 _Shekhar(while running) : Mai police ko sab sach bata dunga Rajan….sab kuch…tumne mujhe dhoka diya hai , mai thume nahi choduga...  
_

 _Sanjay: vo bhag raha hai Boss…_

 _Rajan: Let him run Sanjay….vo apni maut ki taraf hi bhag raha hai …vo Police ko kya sach batayega , usse nahi pata , yaha Suhanpur mei uska chehra (face) hi uska sabse bada dushman hai ….jis Police ke pass vo ja raha hai , vahi Polise usse khud goli maar degi…._

 _Inspector see Shekhar running towards them having gun in his hand .._

 _Inspector: aaj tu nahi bachega Rajan…._

 _Inspector fired at Shekhar who fall down getting a bullet in his stomach…Sanjay informs Rajan about Shekhar's death who signals Malika who shoot Roy & three of them gets ready for next step…_

 _Malika: Rajan ab yaha se nikalna hoga , hamare paas jyada time nahi hai , hamare aadami Police ko jyada der tak rok nahi payege , Police kabhi bhi Ruins (kahndhar) ke anadr aa jayegi , phir hamara yaha se bachna mushkil ho jayega…Police ne Shekhar ko bhi maar diya hai , ab hame jaldi karna hoga..._

 _Rajan(ordering tone): Sanjay time for the blast…_

 _Sanjay nodded & a boom sound echoed the jungle…_

… _._

* * *

 _ **Present….:**_

 _ **...**_

 _Rajan: Uske baad hum teeno uss khandhar(ruins) ke piche wale raste se nikal gaye , uss smoke ki vajah se koi hame dekh nhai paya aur Police ne Shekhar ki lash ko Rajan samjh liya…..Malika ka vo haar wala photo bhi hamari planning ka hissa thaa , jis se police ko lage , ki Malka bahut pahle hi mar chuki hai…._

 _Malika: Ab kanoon aur logo ki nazar mei Rajan aur Malika dono mar chuke hai….aur Rajan ki lash ko khud Prdayuman ne verify kiya hai…_

 _Mangal: Mai bhi uss dead body ko pachaan nahi paya thaa…_

 _Rajan: Jab tum hi pachaan nahi paye , tou vo Pradyuman jisne kai saalo se mujhe dekha tak nahi , bhala kaise pachaan pata….issliye sab dhoka kha gaye…._

 _Mangal: Sach mei…mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha , ki ye sab ek plan thaa…_

 _Rajan: kismet bhi hamare sath hai Mangal , tabhi tou hum Shekhar se mile , jo ab kanoon ki nazar mei Rajan hai….ye sab ussi ki vajah se ho paya hai…_

 _Mangal: kismet agar sath hai tou aage bhi sab theek hi hoga….lekin aap logo ko iss khufiya raste ke bare mei kaise pata….?_

 _Rajan: Mere baba ki vajah se…aur ye khufiya rasta khud Abhijeet Daya ke par Dada ne banwaya thaa…_

 _Mangal: Lekin kyu…unhe khufiya rasta banana ki kya zarroart pad gayi…?_

 _Rajan: Mangal Purane zamane ke Mahalo mei aise bahut se khufiya kamre aur raste thume mil jayege….kuch tou itne purane aur dangerous hote hai , ki koi bhi unhe kabhi doondh nahi pata….aur agar koi unhe doondh bhi le , tou mara jata hai….aksar Raja MahaRaja inhe apni family ki safety ke liye banvaya karte the….Raja Suraj sing ne ye khufiya rasta banvaya thaa , jo jungle ke bich mei , zameen ke andar iss surang(tunnel) se hoker jata hai….aur jante ho ye rasta kaha khulta hai…._

 _Mangal: Kaha…?_

 _Rajan: Mahal ke ek purane se kamre mei…_

 _Mangal(shocked): Kya…ye raste Mahal mei khulta hai…_

 _Rajan: Ha ….vo room Mahal ka ek store room hai….Raja Suraj singh ne ye khufiya rasta banvaya thaa , ki agar uke pariwaar par kabhi koi khatra aaye ya phir achank se koi attack ho jaye , tou family ke sabhi members Mahal ke andar uss store room mei bani tunnel se hokar , sidhe Mahal se bahar ja sakte hai aur safely Suhanpur ke uss gane jingle mei pahuch sakte hai , jaha unke dushman unhe doondh nahi payege , aur jab tak unhe pata chalega , vo deep jungle se hokar kisi safe place tak pahuch jayege…aur agar kisi dushman ko Mahal ke uss store room ki tunnel ke bare mei , pata bhi chal jaye , tou bina uss tunnel mei jaye ye koi nahi bata sakta , ki vo tunnel kaha khulegi….aur hum bhi iss waqut ussi tunnel mei hai…._

 _Malika: Isak matlab Rajan , hum yaha se direct Mahal mei enter ho sakte hai…_

 _Rajan: nahi Malika , hame jald-baaji mei kuch nahi karna hai…..varna sara game bigad jayega…Palace mei kaise enter hona hai , iske liye hame planning karni hogi...aur ab Mangal hame batayega….isslye thume yaha bulaya hai Mangal…ab tum hame bataoge Mahal mei security systems ke bare mei…_

 _Mangal: Boss ye place hide hone ke liye accha hai , lekin hum uss store room se Mahal mei entry nahi kar sakte….Mahal mei charo taraf cameras lage hai…balcony , corridor sab tarf….bass rooms ke andar nahi hai …lekin Mahal ka har ek room , hall , kitchen , loby sab jahag entry par cameras hai ….kis room mei kon enter hua hai kom exit , sabki information rahti hai…sab kuch record hota hai….hamehsa nazar rakhi jati hai…isslye agar aap uss room ka use karege , tou bahar aate waqut cameras mei record ho jayege….aur ye bahut risky hoga...  
_

 _Sanjay: Agar hum kuch der ke liye Palace ki electricity cut kar de tou kaam ban sakta hai….ussi waqut , hum uss store room se bahar nikal sakte hai…_

 _Rajan: Nahi Sanjay…isse sabko shak ho jayega….aur phir agar kisi ne ek sath do Kumud ya Aarav ko dekh liya tou…nahi ye plan nahi chal sakta…_

 _Mangal(confused): Aap dono Kumud aur Aarav ki jagah lena chahte hai…_

 _Malika: Ha Mangal…yahi sabse accha tareeka hai Suhanpur ko apne kabze mei lene ka….iss liye hame sahi moke ka wait karna hoga…vaise Vo dono Palace se bahar tou jate hoge , tabhi hum unn par attack ke bare mei soch sakte hai…_

 _Rajan: Nahi Malika….hume unn dono par sath mei attack karne hai….varna agar hamne kisi ek ko replace kiya , tou dusre ko pata chal jayega…_

 _Mangal: Ek idea hai…._

 _Malika: Vo kya…_

 _Mangal: Kuch din baad Aarav aur Kumud apni nayi factory ko start karne wale hai aur uss waqut Pooja mei vo dono sath hoge….yahi ek moka hoga hamare paas , unn dono ko raste se hatakar Mahal mei entry karne ka…_

 _Rajan: Idea accha hai Mangal lekin bahut kuch plan karna hoga…tab tak tum un par nazar rakhna aur jab bhi vo dono sath mei Mahal se bahar jaye , hame phorn batana….kyuki ab Mahal mei entry hone ke bad hi hum aage kuch kar payege…_

 _Mangal: Lekin ek baat samjh nahi aayi…aap dono Kumud aur Aarv kaise…matlab…_

 _Malika(proudly): Mangal….zamana bahut advance ho gaya hai….aajkal dusre ke jaise dikhne ke liye , plastic surgery ki zarrorat nahi padti….face mask se kaam ban jata hai….Kumud aur Aarav ki picture hai hamare paas …bass hamne bhi unn dono jaise face mash banva liye hai….thoda sa touch up aur koi nahi pachaan payega , ki asli kon hai aur nakli kon…._

 _Rajan: Aur ek baar hum Palace mei pahuch jaye, phir ek ek karke Pradyuman aur uski puri family ka khel khatam…._

 _Mangal: Jaisa aap chahte hai vaisa hi hoga Boss….mai aapko khabar karta rahunga….aur mujhe yakeen hai , bahut jald vo sahi time aayega , Kumud aur Aaarv ko raste se hatane ka…._

 _Rajan: Hame bhi ussi waqut ka intezaar hai…._

… _._

* * *

 _ **In Palace…**_

 _ **...**_

 _Aarav & Kumud sitting in their room & enjoying ginger tea in chilly January…_

 _Aarav: Kumud hamari factory ka kaam bahut jald start ho jayega , maine socha pahle ek choti si Pooja kara lete hai…tum kya kahti ho…_

 _Kumud: Ye tou bahut accha idea hai Aarav….kab socha hai aapne Pooja ke liye…_

 _Aarav: Abhijeet ke birthday se pahle karva lete hai….ye factory usska birthday gift jo hai…_

 _Kumud: teek hai phir…...kuch din baad ka rakh lete hai , tab tak Anjali bhi yaha aa jayegi…_

 _Aarav(smiling): Anjali….Kumud thumara plan kya hai…_

 _Kumud(smiling): Kuch nahi…mai tou issliye kah rahi thee ki , tab tak Abhijeet Daya ke friends bhi yaha aa jayege…sabke sath Pooja ho jayegi.._

 _Aarav(enjoying tea): idae accha hai…chalo theek hai , tab tak Mai baki kaam pure kar leta hu.._

 _Kumud: Theek hai…_

… _.._

* * *

 _Sameer is busy with his phone…_

 _Sameer(naughty tone) : Aaj mujhe kaise caal kar diya…?_

 _Anjali(angry): Sameer bano mat…ek tou vo dono mera phone nahi utha raha hai , upar se tum mujhe suna rahe ho.._

 _Sameer: Kya Anjali tum bhi na…fight karne ka bahana hi chahye thume…hum log horse riding mei busy the , isslye phone nahi uthaya .._

 _Angali(teasing tone) : Tou phir tumne kaise utha liya.._

 _Sameer: Mai abhi apne room mei aaya thaa kisi kaam se , tabhi thumara call aaya…..vaise thume birthday ka invitation tou mil gaya na.._

 _Anjali: Ji ha mil gaya….vaise kahna padega , card bahut attractive hai , gold & silver work , lag raha hai kisi Prince ka birthday invitation card hai…_

 _Sameer(proudly): Vo tou hai….aur sirf Prince nahi King…_

 _Anjali: Ha ha jyada taarif karne ki zarroat nahi hai….janti hu mai bahut bade log ho na tum , issliye apne friends ko bhool gaye…ek baar bhi call nahi kiya…kah dena uss Abhijeet aur Daya se , agar khud call karke invite nahi kiya na , tou Anjali nahi aane wali…samjhe…_

 _Anjali cuts call & Sameer watching his mobile with shock…_

 _Sameer(murmur): Yaar ye girls…sach mei samjhna mushkil hai inhe...kuch der pahle acche se baat kar rahi thee , achanak se naraj ho gayi….Seriously , girls are impossible…._

 _Sameer comes out & rushed towards ground to talk with Duo...  
_

…

… _._

* * *

 _...To be continued..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Friends If you finds any loopholes & confusion then plz let me know through your reviews...Your feedback helps a lot to improve my work :)_**

* * *

 ** _Next Update will come on Friday :)_**

* * *

 ** _Stay Happy :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for late friends :( kal suddenly guest aa gaye aur update ka plan gadbad ho gaya...Sorry :)_

* * *

 _And thanku so much for your lovely support :)_

 _ **Shikha Sharma , Priyanka , Tanu , AD Fan , Priya , Masooma ansari93 , Daya's lover , Kirti , Misti , Duo's girl Mahi , loveduo , Duoforever …Thanku so much..:)**_

 _ **guys , Kumud aur Aarav ka kya hoga , vo bhi pata chal jayega lekin darne ki baat tou hai ;)**_

 _ **Thanku so much to all**_ _ **GUEST**_ _ **Reviewers…**_

 _ **SS:**_ _sorry for late dear & don't worry I'll definitely complete this story…..Destiny meri bhi dream story hai dear , I know maine jyada acchi nahi likhi but jaise bhi hai mujhe pasand hai...I wanted to read such story & finally wrote it down :)…don't worry , I'll not leave it incomplete :) …ok dear…thanku so much dear..:)_

* * *

 _ **Here is next update….**_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading**_

* * *

 **DESTINY**

 **...**

 **CHAP-18**

 **...**

 _Pradyuman is waiting for Jaivir , soon Jaivir comes there & Pradyuman directly asks him about Mangal…_

 _Prayuman(serious) : ye Mangal ka kya chal raha hai..?_

 _Jaivir: kyu…kuch baat hui hai Aaji Sahab.._

 _Pradyuman: nahi vo…kuch badla badla sa lag raha hai…_

 _Jaivir: ye tou aapne sahi kaha…aaj subah hi uske ghar se phone aaya thaa…uski Maa kah rahi thee , jab se Mangal Nanitaal se lota hai , ek baar theek se baat tak nahi ki usne…_

 _Pradyuman (confused): kya…aaj subah call aaya thaa…_

 _Jaivir: ji…lekin baat kya hai.._

 _Pradyuman stands up & starts calculating some points in his mind…_

 _Jaivir : Aaji Sahab kuch gadbad hai kya…_

 _Pradyuman: bahut badi gadbad Jaivir…bahut badi gadbad.._

 _Pradyuman explained him all Mangal's drama …_

 _Jaivir: mujhe lagta hai Kuvar Abhijeet ke sath Bungalow mei jo kuch hua , vo sab bhi ek plan thaa…_

 _Pradyuman: ha Jaivir…Abhjeet ne koi dream nahi deha thaa , Mangal ne kuch kiya thaa Abhijeet ke sath , jiski vajah se Abhijeet itna dar gaya….kuch tou kiya thaa usne…lekin Abhijeet ko kuch yaad nahi hai , isslye hum exactly kah nahi sakte uss din kya hua thaa…_

 _Jaivr: tou aapko kya lagta hai….Rajan ke marne ke baad , vo yaha se bahana bana kar bhag gaya hai…_

 _Pradyuman(doubtful): ho sakta hai….lekin agar vo vapas aata hai , tou iska matalb Abhijeet aur Daya abhi bhi safe nahi hai…_

 _Jaivir(angry): usse pakad lete hai Aaji sahab…kaha tak bachkar bhagega,…ab tou uska malik Rajan bhi mar chukka hai…_

 _Pradyuman: pata nahi Jaivir jo dikh raha hai , vo sach hai bhi ya nahi…_

 _Jaivir: tou aage kya karna hai Aaji Sahab…._

 _Pradyuman: hame ready rahna hoga Jaivir…khatra abhi bhi tala nahi hai , lekin abhi ye baat bahar nahi jani chahye…._

 _Jaivir: Mai samjh gaya Aaji Sahab…_

 _Pradyuman & Jaivir exchange a worried glance but determined to find the truth & saved their Suhanpur & it's future…_

… _._

* * *

 _..._

 _Abhijeet is on terrace with his bodyguards & talking over phone…._

 _Abhijeet(casually): kya Anjali , ab jyada nakhre karne ki zarrorat nahi hai…maine kaha na mai bhool gaya thaa aur phir Mom ne tou thumse baat ki thee na.._

 _Anjali(fake angry tone): Ha Aunty ne baat ki thee lekin tumne nahi , Abhijeet tum jab se Suhanpur gaye ho , ek baar bhi call nahi kiya , ye bhi koi baat hai even apne birthday ke liye invite tak nahi kiya …I am really angry on you…you are so mean , how can you forget us like this.._

 _Abhijeet: Anjali aisa kuch nahi hai, tum bekar mei gussa kar rahi ho….. dekho yaha aakar hum sab thoda busy ho gaye bass isslye call nahi kar paya plz try to understand…accha chalo ab tou call kar diya na maine aur thume invite bhi kar raha hu….so ab no more gussa…_

 _Anjali: Koi bbate banana tou tum se sikhe Abhijeet…really , magical voice you have…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling): Thanku so much ….tumne meri tariff tou ki…_

 _Anjali: Bass rahne do …mai hamesha thumari tarrif karti hu , ek tum hi ho , jo kabhi meri tariff nahi karte…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : Anaili tariff karne ke liye koi quality bhi tou honi chahye…_

 _Anjali(strictly): Abhijeet phir se fight karne ka mood hai…iss baar naraaj ho gayi tou jaldi se nahi manane wali Mai._

 _Abhijeet: Acch aji itna gussa…janti ho na , Suhanpur ka Prince hu Mai , Prince par gussa…mere bodyguards yahi khade hai.._

 _Anjali: To hell with ur bodyguards….tum chahe Prince ho ya King , mujhe farak nahi padta …mere liye tum mere dost ho aur mai isse jyada kuch nahi janti…samjhe tum….aur ek baar mujhe vaha aane tou do , phir dekhti hu thume …_

 _Abhijeet: Anjali dhamki de rahi ho.._

 _Anjali(smiling) : Kuch aisa hi samjh lo…_

 _Abhijeet keep talking with Anjali having a continuous smile of his face . Sameer & Daya too reaches on terrace for giving a try to their new robotic plane gifted by Aarav & finds Abhijeet busy over phone…_

 _Sameer(smiling): Lagta hai Anjali se baat ho rahi hai…_

 _Daya: Ha vahi hogi ,maine morning mei call kiya thaa , Abhi shower mei thaa isslye baat nahi ho payi uski, sayad ab phir se call kiya ho usne…_

 _Abhijeet cuts his call, turn to go down & feels surprised to find Daya & sameer there.._

 _Abhijeet: Tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho…_

 _Sameer(naughty tone): Hamari chodo tum batao , kya baate ho rahi thee…_

 _Abhijeet: Kuch nahi yaar….vahi Anjali sar kha rahi thee mera…_

 _Sameer(pulling his leg): Accha hai , vaise bhi koi tou hona chahye thujhe daatne wala…_

 _Abhijeet: Kya Sameer…_

 _Daya feels little weird & Abhijeet go down with his bodyguards…_

 _Sameer: Kya hua Daya , kaha kho gaya….chal iss robot ko try karte hai.._

 _Daya(seems disturb): Ha vo…yaar Sameer mera mood nahi hai_

 _Sameer(confused): Mood nahi hai….ary tu hi tou yaha lekar aaya thaa mujhe , Vo bhi zid karke aur ab tera mood nahi hai…ye kya baat hui…_

 _Daya: Vo mujhe bhook lagi hai…mai niche ja raha hu…_

 _Daya seems disturb & starts moving, Sameer too follows him & both goes down with their bodyguards…_

* * *

 _..._

 _Sameer's phone rings & he signals Daya who nodded & enters in his room where Abhijeet is busy with his cupboard….Daya sits on Abhijeet's bed & lazily lay down , Abhijeet feels his presence & says in naughty tone.._

 _Abhijeet: Kya baat hai , abhi tou chote Sahab terrace par the , ab achanak se yaha kya kar rahe hai….kya hua Sameer se fight ho gayi kya.._

 _Daya doesn't say anything & keep watching his bro…Abhijeet comes to him & caressing his hair but Daya's doesn't react even not trying to stop him to mess up his hair.. .._

 _Abhijeet(again gets busy with cupboard): Kya hua mere ladoo ko…aise kyu silent kiddo ban haya hai , mera nanha kiddo…_

 _Daya(coldly): Abhi.._

 _Abhijeet(tense): Kya hai Daya..ab bol bhi.._

 _Daya: Abhi tum sabse jyada kise pyar karte ho…?_

 _Abhijeet turns to face Daya & seeing him with confusion.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya ye kaisa sawal hai.._

 _Daya(with down head) : Batao na Bhai…kya jab thumari shaddi ho jayegi , tou tum mujhe bhool jaoge…?_

 _Abhijeet watching Daya with shock & disbelief, he sit beside him & starts caressing his hair.._

 _Abhijeet(softly): Kya baat hai Ladoo , aaj ye kaise baate kar raha hai tu….ye ajeeb ajeeb sawal kyu puch raha hai…?_

 _Daya(seeing Abhijeet): Tum answer kyu nahi karte Abhi..I really want to know…_

 _Abhijeet: Accha….kya janana chahte ho tum Daya…_

 _Daya: Abhi jo maine pucha vahi…_

 _Abhijeet takes a deep sigh & cupped his little bro face softly.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya meri life mei bahut sare log hai , jinke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu , vo sab meri life ka ek important part hai aur Mai un sabse bahut pyar karta hu…Bade Papa , Mom , Dad , Sameer , Ramesh…hamare friends…_

 _Daya(whispers): Aur mai…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya(taking a pause) …tu meri life ka nahi meri Soul ka part hai Daya , you are my Soul Mate…meri Aatma se juda hai tu….jo mere marne ke baad bhi , mujhse alag nahi ho sakta.._

 _Daya(little angry): Abhi…plz marne ki baat mat karo…plz mujhe takleef hoti hai.._

 _Abhijeet: Tere iss sawal se mujhe bhi takleef hui hai Daya…tu janta hai mere liye , mere Bhai se badhkar iss Duniya mei kuch bhi nahi hai….teri smile dekhkar mujhe hasi aati hai , teri hasi sunkar meri sari takleef dur ho jati hai …ek tu hi tou , iss Abhijeet ka half part hai meri half soul…tere dukh dard ko mai tujhse jyada feel karta hu…Mai sab kuch bear kar sakta hu lekin teri takleef nahi…..jante ho Daya , hamari life mei bahut log special hote hai , lekin koi ek aisa hota hai , jo hamare soul se juda hota hai , vo jiski baat hum bina kahe samjh jate hai , vo jiska dard hame takleef deta hai aur jiski kushi hame kushi deti hai….tu mere liye vahi hai…tujhe God ne mere liye hi beja hai (added with love) mera pyara sa chota Bhai banakar…_

 _Daya: Tou phir thume pahle kyu beja God ne ..?_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly): Vo issluye ki mai God ke iss pyare se gift ka hamesha khyal rakhu….kyuki agar mera Bhai kush hai , tou meri life mei bhi kushi hai….aur hamari ye bonding sirf kuch saloo ki nahi hahi…hum pahle Heaven mei God ke sath the phir earth par apne Mom Dad ke sath hai aur hamesha aise hi sath rahege…_

 _Daya placed his head in Abhi's lap who caressing his little bro head softly.._

 _Daya: Sorry Abhi…I know maine ye sawal puchkar thume hurt kiya hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Daya…tu mujhe kabhi hurt nahi kar sakta….bhala mera kidoo apne Abhi ko hurt kar sakta hai kya…_

 _Daya (feeling happy): Kabi nahi….thumara kidoo apne Abhi ko bahut pyar jo karta hai.._

 _Abhijeet: Accha tou phir ye shaddi wala sawal kyu…_

 _Daya(low tone): Vo mujhe laga …_

 _Abhijeet: Kya laga Daya.._

 _Daya(innocently): Vo tum Anjali ke sath baat kar rahe the , tou mujhe laga.._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing on his little brother's innocence…_

 _Abhijeet: Kya Daya tu bhi…..Anjali sirf meri ek acchi dost hai isse jyada kuch nahi….aur thuje laga mai uss se shadi karunga…ha hahaha…tu bhi na Daya…kuch bhi soch leta hai…_

 _Daya(little angry): Lekin kisi se tou shaddi karoge na….aur phir tum apne Bhai ko bhi bhool jaoge.._

 _Abhjeet: Daya , Abhijeet iss duniya mei ksis ko bhi bhool sakta hai even khud ko bhi lekin apne Daya ko kabhi nahi….aur proof tere samne hai…accident ke baad Mai sab kuch bhool gaya , lekin thuje nahi.._

 _Daya feels pinch in his heart , he sat up & hug Abhijeet tightly.._

 _Daya(sadly): Abhi , kabhi uss accident ki baat mat karna….Mai vo sab yaad nahi karna chahta… & I am sorry ki maine aise stupid question puche….Mai janta hu tum apne Ladoo se kitna pyara karte ho…lekin plz ab kabhi uss accident ke bare mei baat mat karna..._

 _Abhijeet: Accha baba nahi karunga….lekin Daya tu bhi promise kar , kabhi aise ulti seedhi baate nahi sochega…..mere liye pahle mera Bhai hai aur uske baad baki sab…_

 _Daya gets separtaed from him & comes in naughty mood to chill the environment …_

 _Daya: Abhi tum apne chote ke liye kuch bhi karoge…_

 _Abhijeet stands up & bow down in front of Daya who enjoying his brother's antics who really loves his kiddo so much…_

 _Abhijeet: Kya order hei mere Chotu ka…Suhanpur ka hone wala King apne Bhai Daya ki sewa mei hazir hai…_

 _Daya(smiling): Kya Abhi ..ab aisa mat karo , bahar guards hai , thume aisa dekhege tou kya sochege ki Suhanpur ka future King bhi , kisi ka order leta hai..…_

 _Abhijeet: Jisko jo sochna hai sochta rahe…I don't care….lekin Suhannpur ke iss Future King ko , sirf uska Bhai hi order de sakta hai…tou kahiye kya order hai hamare Chote Bhai ka…_

 _Daya(enjoying his brother's love for him): Ary wah…Raja ji khud order lene aaye hai.._

 _Abhijeet(happily) : Vo tou lena padega na…ab Suhanpur ke Raja ke Bhai tou Raja se bhi jyada special hua na…_

 _Daya(proudly): Vo tou hai.._

 _Duo doing masti mazak & both brothers enjoying the brotherly love after a long sad time . They are soul of each other & no one can come between this strongly connected brother bond…_

… _.._

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

 _Rajat , Surya & Anjali comes Suhanpur with Salunke & feels surprised & happy on getting grand welcome in Palace. They enjoying & wandering in Palace & Suhanpur with Duo & Sameer . All friends feeling happy & on other side , Aarav & Kumud making plan of Pooja in Factory .._

…

* * *

 _Ramesh coming in corridor & seems tired & confused…_

 _Ramesh(murmur): Ye sab kaam mujhe hi karne padte hai…kisi ke paas time nahi hai….kitni baar kaha hai curtain ke colors dekh lijiye design bata do , apne aap pasand kar lo lekin time par sab gayab ho jate hai…aaj tou mai ye mamla hi khatm kar deta hu…_

…

* * *

...

 _Anjali is busy with Kumud , who showing some dresses to Anjali.._

 _Anjali: Wow Aunty bahut accha hai…kya aap isse Abhijeet ke birthday par pahengi…?_

 _Kumud(happy): Ha ye red wala Abhijeet ki birthday party ke liye hai aur ye blue , kal factory Pooja ke liye…theek hai na…_

 _Anjali: Beautiful dresses hai Aunty…aapki choice tou hamesha best hoti hai…_

 _Kumud: Aur thumare Uncle ke liye ye coat dekho…acha hai na.._

 _Anjali: Perfect.._

 _Kumud: Vaise mei thumare liye bhi dress layi hu….ye pink wali…_

 _Anjali(happily): Wowww….its so beautiful Aunty…..lekin mai tou Birtyday party ke liye dress layi hu….maine yaha aane se pahle especially birthday party ke liye shopping ki thee…_

 _Kumud: Anjali beta , you decide what you want to wear…maine ye dress isslye li bcz Daya ko bhi dress pasand aayi thee aur Abhijeet ko bhi theek lagi…hum sath shopping karne gaye the , tabhi Abhijeet ne kaha ki , hume thumare liye bhi kuch lena chahye tou maine ye dress select kar ki…ab dek lo party mei try karni hai ya phir kabhi…_

 _Anjali(surprised): Sach mei ye dress Abhi Daya ne pasand ki hai.._

 _Kumud: select maine ki hai but unhe bhi acchi lagi.._

 _Anjali: Unn dono khadus Bahiyo ne mere liye dress select karne ko kaha…mujhe tou believe hi nai ho raha.._

 _Kumud: Anjali mere bête ko khadus mat kaho…_

 _Anjali: Sorry Aunty…vaise vo bahut sweet hai…_

 _Kumud: Tou tum bhi to sweet ho….acch ab batao kon si dress select ki hai…_

 _Anjali: Pink wali…_

 _Kumud(smiling): Theek hai…_

 _Anjali: Accha Aunty aapne Abhijeet Daya ke liye shopping nahi ki…vo kya phanane wale hai.._

 _Kumud: Unke liye urchin costumes hoge…ab tak reveal nahi kiye hai Pradyuman ji ne.._

 _Anjali: Wow…kuch different aur unique hoga..._

 _Kumud: Obviously Anjali….ye koi normal birthday party nahi hai….Abhijeet Suhanpur ka Raja banega , bahut sari rasme hogi aur na jane kya kya….vo formal jeans tee shirt nahi pahan sakta…aur Daya bhi Yuvarrj banega tou kuch alag tou hoga hi..Something very special.._

 _Anjali: Seriously Aunty , I am so excited for this function…vo dono ek dum alag hi look mei hoge nahi.._

 _Kumud: Vo tou hai…_

 _Suddenly Ramesh enters in room .._

 _Kumud: ary Ramesh , kya baat hai..?_

 _Ramesh: Kumud JI , aapki thodi madad chahye…_

 _Kumud: Ha bolo Ramesh…..kya help chahye.._

 _Ramesh: Bahar kuch log aaye hai….curtains aur baki sab ke liye…mujhe samjh nahi aa raha color , design kuch bhi….Abhjeet aur Daya Baba tou time par na jane kaha gayab ho jate hai..Aaji sahab ne kaha aapse puch lu , ab aap hi kuch kijiye…Mahal mei sab taayaari ho chuki ek (added in frustrated tone ) yahi kaam atka pada hai…koi kuch bata hi nahi raha.._

 _Kumud(smiling): Ramesh mai thumare sath chalti hu….color , design mei select karva dungi….aur vaise bhi , ab jayda time nahi bacha hai…_

 _Anjai: Lekin Aunty curtains kis liye…I think jo abhi hai , vo kafi acche hai.._

 _Kumud: Vo tou theek hai Anjali …lekin Mahal mei aisa nahi hota….jab bhi Royal families mei koi function hota hai , Mahal ki almost sabhi cheese jaise curtains , paint , thoda bahut furniture , crockery aur bhi bahut sari cheese nayi se replace kar di jati hai aur phir ye tou Suhanpur ka bahut bada function hai…_

 _Ramesh: Aur nahi tou kya…Abhijeet Baba ke yaha aane se pahle se hi Mahal ki painting ka kaam karvaya gaya hai tabhi tou pichle ek mahine se lage hue hai , lekin abhi bhi bahut kaam baki hai …_

 _Anjali: Seriously ye sab manage karna bahut mushkil hai.._

 _Kumud: Anjali ye sab kuch Ramesh ne bahut acche se manage kiya hai.._

 _Ramesh(softly): Kumud Ji mere liye mere malik aur ye Mahal hi sab kuch hai…_

 _Kumud & Anjali feels his love for this family & Kumud goes with Ramesh to help him to select curtains for Palace & asking Anjali to call Duo in hall.._

 _Kumud: Anjali dekho ye dono kaha hai aur dono ko hall mei bej dena…abhi koi interest nahi dikha rahe hai , phir kahege aisa color kyu liya , ye design accha nahi…bass complains hi karge.._

 _Anjali: Theek hai Aunty mai dekhti hu kaha hai dono…_

… _.._

* * *

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 _Duo are in Stable with Sameer , Rajat & Surya. Daya & Sameer busy with a horse , preparing for horse riding & Abihijeet is standing their with Rajat & Surya & seeing his little brother …_

 _Rajat: Daya bahut kush hai yaha…._

 _Abhijeet(looking towards Daya): Aur mai bhi.._

 _Surya: Abhijeet time kaise change ho gaya na…kabhi socha bhi nahi thaa ki hum yaha Suhanpur ke Palace mei hoge vo bhi tourist nahi , Suhanpur Prince ke special guest bankar.._

 _Abhijeet: Kya yaar…tu ab bass bhi kar…mai ab bhi vahi Abhijeet hu , vahi khadus Abhijeet samjhe…treat me like your friend…_

 _Surya: Friend tou tum hamesha rahoge Abhijeet isme koi doubt nahi , lekin ab college mei tere bina accha nahi lagta…mai hamare vo old days bahut miss karta hu yaar…_

 _Abhijeet: Hum sab ab bhi sath hai Surya….hai na…_

 _Rajat: Right…aur hamari dosti hamesha aise hi rahegi….aur sach kahu tou , mai bhi thume bahut miss karta hu Abhijeet lekin Mai thumare aur Daya ke liye bahut kush hu….finally aaj tum apne Bhai ke sath ho apne real ghar mei…_

 _Abhijeet: Mere liye Daya se badhkar kuch nahi Rajat….sab kuch ussi ke liye kar raha hu…ye Suhapur , Palace King…mera inn sab mei koi interest nahi , lekin Daya ka dream hai mujhe as a King dekhna…bass ussi ke dream ko pura karna chahta hu…aur ab tou hamara koi enemy bhi nai hai , agar hota bhi , tou mai Daya ka dream pura kiya bina nahi marta…_

 _Surya: Kya Abhijeet , ye faltu baate mat karo…plz.._

 _Rajat: Abhijeet ab kuch bura nahi hoga….Daya ka dream zarror pura hoga aur koi tum dono ka kuch nahi bjgad payega…._

 _Abhijeet: I hope sab aisa hi ho….par pata nahi yaar , mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha…Mai Daya ko disturb nai karna chahta lekin , kuch tou hai jo muje disturb kar raha hai…kahi kuch tou hai , something dangerous …par pata nahi kya…_

 _Daya: Kya dangerous hai Abhi…_

 _Daya comes to him with questioning gaze…_

 _Abhijeet(sounds be normal): Kuch nahi Daya….vo mai kah raha thaa , horse riding dangerous nahi hai , ye Rajat dar raha thaa.._

 _Rajat(shocked): Aby mai kab dara…_

 _Daya: Kya Rajat….tum bhi na…college mei horse riding nahi ki kya.._

 _Rajat seeing Abhijeet with eating eyes & Surya trying to hide his smile.._

 _Suddenly Anjali comes there & asks Duo to comes in hall to select color & design of curtains. Now Rajat makes fun of Abhijeet & Surya burst out a laugh which irritate Abhijeet. Sameer rides on horse & Anjali drags Duo in hall with her…_

… _.._

…

* * *

...

 _After dinner all rushed towards their rooms . Sameer joins Rajat & Surya where Daya with Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet preparing to go his bed with his book but his eyes falls on his younger bro , who removed his tee shirt & lay down on his bed…_

 _Abhijeet(strict tone): Daya ye kya hai…_

 _Daya(innocently): Kya hua Abhi…maine kya kiya.._

 _Abhijeet: Itni thand hai aur tune tee shirt bhi utar kar phek di…_

 _Daya: Ary pheki kaha hai , bed par hi tou rakhi hai aur mujhe thand nahi lag rahi hai.._

 _Abhijeet(angry): Accha jab beemar padega na tab pata chalega , ye winter hai ya summer…._

 _Daya: Abhi tang mat karo….mujhe aise hi theek lag raha hai….sach mei thand nahi lag rahi.._

 _Abhijeet(ordering tone): Daya pahle tee shirt pahan , uske baad sona…_

 _Daya(stubborn): Nahi Abhi…mujhe aise hi theek lag raha hai.._

 _Abhijeet takes deep sighs, goes to him grabbed his tee shirt & fix it down over Daya's neck who look his elder bro with pleeding eyes but Abhijeet doesn't care & signals him to wear it completely…Daya silently follows his order & when he wear it Abhijeet come back to his bed lay down & stars reading his book where Daya seeing his elder bro with fix stare on him.._

 _Abhijeet: Ab mujhe dekhta rahega ya soyega bhi…_

 _Daya(childish ): Tum bahut khadus ho Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet: Ha khadus tou Mai hu , kuch aur kahna hai…_

 _Daya grabbed his quilt , closed his eyes & turn his face on other side…_

 _Daya: Khadus Boss…hunh.._

 _Abhijeet smiles on his Chotu & gets busy in his book….after some time Daya falls asleep , Abhijeet closed his book , comes near to Daya's bed covering him properly & gives a soft kiss on his Kidoo forehead…._

 _Abhijeet: Kitna innocent hai mera Chotu…(while caressing his hair) good night Ladoo.._

 _Abhijeet come back to his bed & soon fall asleep…._

…

* * *

...

 _Kumud: Kal hame Pooja ke iya jana hai…sab kuch reday hai na.._

 _Aarav: Ha Kumud sab ready hai….kal ki Pooja ke baad factory mei kaam bhi start ho jayega….kal bahut special din hai , jo dream maine Arjun ke liye dekha thaa , kal vo pura ho jayega.._

 _Kumud hug Aarav & both feels happy , finally their dream are going to come true.._

 _Kumud: I am really happy Aarav…kal se Abhijeet puri tarah se hamse jud jayega…kal mujhe mera Arjun puri tarah vapas mil jayega…_

 _Aarav: Aur chota Arjun bhi…_

 _Kumud: Ha vo bhi..vaise Daya ka bhi birthday aayega , usse kya gift dege…?_

 _Aarav: Kumud abhi usme bahut time hai…lekin Daya ka gift bhi special hoga…_

 _Kumud: Aarav Mai chahti hu , Daya bhi Abhjeet ke tarah mujhe Mom kahkar bulaye…_

 _Aarav: Kumud hum Daya ko apna beta hi mante hai , hume usse force nahi karna hai…aur mujhe yakeen hai , jaise Abhijeet ne hame apna liya thaa , Daya bhi hame apna lega…_

 _Kumud: Mujhe uss din ka intzeaar rahega…_

 _Aarav: Mujhe bhi…._

… _.._

… _._

* * *

 _..._

 _Mangal talking over phone with Rajan…_

 _Mangal: kal vo log Pooja ke liye factory jayege…_

 _Rajan: sab kuch ready hai , tum baas ek message kar dena…_

 _Mangal: theek hai.._

 _Mangal cuts call & silently gets back to his work…_

… _._

* * *

 _..._

 _Anjali is lying on her bed & lost in her thoughts.._

 _Anjali(thinks): kya karu kuch samjh nahi aa raha….uss se baat karu ya…nahi abi nahi….sayad Abhieet se puchna theek rahega…nahi vo khadus tou naraj ho jayega…nahi ab vo itna bhi kahdus nahi hai…(Anjali feeling confused) kya karuu…pata nahi Daya kya feel kata hoga mere bare mei…sayad vo bhi vahi feel karta ho , jo mai uske liye karti hu…_

 _Anjali feels shy & buried her head in her pillow & getting lost in dream of her dream prince…_

… _.._

… _.._

* * *

 ** _To be continued….._**

 ** _Next update will come on Wednesday…._**

 ** _Stay Happy._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey guys…..surprise to see me , yeah I am still alive. I know I am hell late & don't deserve your forgiveness for being such late but still I wanna say sorry for my late appearance…I am not giving any excuse guys cause I know its completely my fault to left my stories incomplete without any message but truth is , first I got busy with my exams then some personal issues & among all circumstance I really lost my interest in writing…But I really want to complete my pending stories and for raising back my interest in writing I might would write some short fics too which I wrote few months ago & saved half written in my computer…Hope I would able to post soon.  
_**

 ** _This time I am not making any promises friends but yeah I'll definitely complete my fics as soon as possible…_**

* * *

 ** _I'll update next chapter after two days & this story would finish soon…_**

* * *

 ** _I know might be you guys had lost your interest in this story so I am not expecting your support this time but I feels its my responsibility to complete this story so I'll…_**

 ** _Thanku so much for all readers who gave their precious feedback on my crap work & sorry once again for being late…_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 **DESTINY**

 **...**

 **CHAP-19**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 _Everyone is getting ready for going in Pooja , Aarav & Kumud are busy in doing arrangements , Daya & Sameer are in their rooms & Abhijeet going on terrace to met Anjali who called him there…_

 _Abhijeet reaches there & finds Anjali is already there looking beautiful in green gown , Abhijeet walked towards her & his bodyguards standing little far giving them little privacy to talk with each other but in alert mood & keeping an eye on him for their Future King security…_

 _Abhijeet(rough tone): What happened Anjali , why did you call me here…janti ho na aaj Factoty ki Pooja hai sabhi log jane ki tayyari kar rahe hai aur tumne mujhe yaha bula liya….baat kya hai.._

 _Anjali: Abhijeet…tum bhi na….sach mei you are impossible….ary aate hi mujh par gussa karne lage….ek baar meri tarrif tak nahi ki…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to be polite): Sorry Anjali ….pata nahi mujhe achanak itna gussa kaise aa gaya…..but try to understand sab log busy hai aur tumne mujhe yaha bulaya agar koi baat thee bhi , tou tum hamare room mei aa sakti thee...ya pir hall mei , Palace mei kahi bhi…lekin terrace par…I mean yaar Guards pata nahi kya samjh rahe hoge….aur Daya aur Sameer tou pahle hI na jane kya kya sochter rahete hai….thoda ajjeb lagta hai…_

 _Anjali(feeling hurt): Abhijeet mai bass tumse baat karna chahti thee issliye thume yaha bulaya….sorry agar thume bura laga ho tou…_

 _Abhijeet(softly): Anjali…I am sorry…mera vo matlab nahi thaa….accha bolo kya baat hai…aur ha….tum sach mei , iss dress mei bahut pretty lag rahi ho….very nice.._

 _Anjali(smiling): Thanks…kam se kam tumne tariif tou ki…._

 _Abhijeet: Accha ab ye batao baat kya thee…._

 _Anjali(hesitate tone): Vo Abhijeet…mai ye kahna chahti thee ki…_

 _..._

 _Daya & Sameer gets ready & comes in garden talking with each other suddenly Sameer eyes fall on terrace & a mischievous smile come on his face…_

 _Daya: Kya hua…_

 _Sameer: Vo dekho Anjali aur Abhijeet terrace par hai…_

 _Daya seeing both of them & a soft smile comes on his lips too .._

 _Sameer: I am completely sure inn dono ke ke bich kuch tou chal raha hai…_

 _Daya: Nahi Sameer aisa nahi hai….you are going wrong.._

 _Sameer: Wrong…Daya vo dono terrace par akele hai ….zahair hai vo nahi chate ki koi unki baate sune …koi boy & girl jab iss tarah behave karne lage , tou kyu lagana chahye tum hi batao…_

 _Daya: Sameer maine Abhi se iss bare mei baat ki thee , Anjali sirf uski dost hai iss se jyada kuch bhi nahi….Abhi ke dil mei uske liye koi aur feeling nahi hai….issliye ab tum bhi ye sab sochna band kar do….varna Abhi ko tum jante ho…_

 _Sameer: Ok Abhi ke Ladoo Daya Ji….I know tum tou hamesha apne Abhi ke hi side loge lekin zarrori nahi hai ki agar Abhijeet kuch feel nahi karta tou Anjali bhi nahi karti….we all knows Anjlai aur Abhijeet close friends hai aur ho sakta hai , Anjali Abhijeet ko like karti ho….tum samjh rahe ho na…._

 _Daya: Sameer , ab Anjali kya sochti hai ye tou mai nahi kah sakta …lekin Mai sirf itna janta hu , ki Abhi ki kushi mei hi meri kushi hai….agar vo aur Anjali ek dusre ko pasand karte hai tou mujhe koi problem nahi hai…bass mera Bhai kush rahne chahye…_

 _Sameer: Ha thume tou sirf apne Bhai se matlab hai aur usse tumse….bcz hum sab jante hai , Abhijeet ki life mei chahe koi bhi aa jaye ,uska Bhai Daya ki jagah koi nahi le sakta…_

 _Daya(proudly): You are right…_

 _Daya & Sameer share a happy smile & gets busy with their previous topic…_

 _..._

 _Abhijeet(shocked): Anjali what you said…._

 _Anjali(shy): Abhijeet , I think I like Daya…._

 _Abhijeet starts laughing which makes Anjali angry who looks him with surprise…._

 _Anjali: Abhijeet isme hasne wali kon se baat hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Anjai tum kabhi kisi cheez ko serious leti bhi ho , ya phir hamesha Mazak ke mood mei rahti ho….I mean thume Mai hi mila hu ye prank khelne ke liye.._

 _Anjali(serious): Abhijeet you think I am joking..._

 _Abhijeet(funny tone): Aur nahi tou kya….ye ek joke hi tou hai….sach mei Anjali thumara javab nahi….tum abhi bhi bacchi ho…Pahle Daya ke sath mazak kiya aur ab mere sath….ab mujhe samjh mei aaya ki Daya mujhse vo shaddi wala sawal kyu puch raha thaa….tumne uske sath bhi aisa hi mazak kiya thaa…right…_

 _Anjali(confused): Mazak….Abhijeet maine Daya se kya mazak kiya…_

 _Abhijeet(starts laughing) : You know vo kitna Dar gaya thaa…,,usse lagne laga thaa , ki Mai aur tum ek dusre se pyar karte hai….OMG…_

 _Anjali(shocked): Whatt…Abhijeet mai tou…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to control his laughter): Anjali bass ..ab mai thumara mazak samhg gaya hu..ab ye plan kaam nahi karega…ok….accha ab mujhe niche jana hoga , Mom Dad bhi ready ho gaye hoge…factory ke liye nikalna hai…tum bhi niche chalo aur ha…iss baar koi naya aur accha paln sochna , mujhe ullu banana ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet moves downstairs still smiling on Anjali's so called prank obviously not from her side, Anjali feels shocked & looking towards sky…._

 _Anjali(confused): Mazak…kya sach mei mujhe Abhijeet se pyar hai…..phir Daya ke liye jo feelings hai vo sab kya hai (Anjali takes a deep sigh to relax her emotions but she is not finding what actually she wants Abhijeet Or Daya) …O God kuch samjh nahi aa raha….ye sab ho kya raha hai mere sath…_

 _Anjali feels confused & try to know what she actually want & who is her real love…._

 _..._

 _Pradyuman & Salunke is enjoying tea in hall & discussing about Mangal…._

 _Salunke: Prdayuman , tum Mangal ko pakad kyu nahi lete….I mean vo Mahal mei vapas aa chukka hai , iska matlab hai kuch tou hai….kahi Rajan se related kuch tou nahi…_

 _Pradyuman: Ha salunke….Rajan se related hi hai….maine ab tak Mangal ko interrogate nahi kiya bcz mai sach janana chahta hu….I want to know who is his Master….kon hai inn sabke piche…._

 _Salunke: Thumara matlab Rajan ab bhi zinda hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Ha Salunke…ya tou Rajan hai ya Malika…..unme se hi koi hai inn sabke piche….Rajan ka itna easily pakde jana hi mujhe khatak raha thaa aur Mangal…..ye ek bahut bada Plan hai , hum sabko dhoka dene ke liye…..Abhijeet aur Daya abhi bhi safe nahi hai….uss din Abhijeet ka iss tarh behave karna , hum sab se uska darna ….mujhe lagta hai vo sab Mangal ne hi kiya thaa…_

 _Salunke: Ho sakta hai….kisi cheez se Abhijeet ko hallucinate kiya hoga….tabhi Abhijeet itna strange behave kar raha thaa….vo dream mei nahi thaa usse kuch diya gaya thaa…lekin sayad uske behosh ho jane ki vajah se Doctor kuch bata nahi paya…._

 _Pradyuman: Ha mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai…._

 _Salunke: Well , ab plan kya hai….Mangal ka kya karna hai…_

 _Pradyuman: Maine uske phone details nikal wayi hai…..vo ek number se continuous touch mei hai…aur Rajan ke encounter ke pahle se hi touch mei hai….uss number ko trace karna difficult hai….private number hai…..mujhe lagta hai Rajan hi hai vo , jo ye number use kar raha hai…._

 _Salunke: Tou..ab kya.._

 _Pradyuman: Maine Body guards ko instruction de diya hai Abhijeet aur daya ko kahi bhi akele nahi jane dena hai , vo chahe tou bhi nahi….aur Mangal par nazar rakhne ke liye bhi kaha hai…._

 _Salunke: Hmm….vaise tum aaj Aarav ki factory Pooja mei ja rahe ho na…._

 _Pradyuman: Nahi….mujhe hamari Devpur wali factory mei jana hai….vaha kal koi accident ho gaya thaa….jana zarrori hai…_

 _Salunke: Theek hai mai bhi sath chalta hu…._

 _Pradyuman: Nahi Salunke tum Aarav ki factory Pooja mei chale jao…vaise Jaivir bhi hoga vaha…_

 _Salunke nodded & soon both left for their works…._

 _Rajat & Surya too gets busy & after some time they all rushed towards Factory…._

…

 _After reaching there , Kumud gets busy with Priest . Duo & their friends are talking wandering & enjoying the happy moments… After some time Anjali excused her & standing under a tree watching Duo & seems little sad , Sameer noticed & goes to her …_

 _Sameer(naughty tone): Kya baat hai…Abhijeet se fight ho gayi…_

 _Anjali: Abhijeet….mai uss se kyu ladne lagi.._

 _Sameer: Bcz thumara boyfriend thoda crazy jo ho…._

 _Anjali(confued): Boyfriend….._

 _Sameer: Kyu maine kuch galat kaha…_

 _Anjali(confused): Sameer kya thume sach mei aisa lagta hai…I mean mujhe aur Abhijeet ko lekar…_

 _Sameer(naughty tone) : Sirf mujhe nahi sabko aisa hi lagta hai , ki tum dono ke bich kuch hai…._

 _Anjali turns her face on other side & Sameer feels weird & confused…_

 _Sameer: Kya baat hai Anjali….tense lag rahi ho….dekho mai tou mazak kar raha thaa….ho sakta hai jaisa hum sab soch rahe ho vaisa kuch nahi ho….don't be sad….friends ke bich tou ye sab chalta hai na…leg pulling etc…_

 _Anjali(serious): Sameer mai thumari baato se hurt nahi hu…..(added with smile)I too enjoys pulling leg of my friends teasing them , zoking with them…but now…_

 _Sameer: Now what Anjali…?_

 _Anjali: Sameer …mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha….I am so confused_

 _Sameer: confused….(added in naughty tone) samjh gaya , I can understand , Pyar mei aisa hota hai…kuch samjh nahi aata …._

 _Anjali: Sameer tum kuch samjh nahi rahe ho…_

 _Sameer(serious) : Anjali baat kya hai….come to the point…_

 _Anjali(sadly): Rahne do…I don't want to disurb you…_

 _Sameer(serious): Anjali…dekho masti mazak tak tou theek hai lekin agar koi baat hai , jo thume hurt kar rahi ho ya disturb kar rahi ho …you can share with me…I know hum sayad itne close friends nahi hai , lekin mujhe aisa lagta hai jo baat thume disturb kar rahi hai vo Abhijeet ya Daya se judi hai….isslye mai janana chahta hu...sayad mai thumari koi help kar saku…_

 _Anjali(sadly): Thanks Sameer…but mujhe samjh nahi aa raha ki mai kya kahu kaise kahu…kis se share karu jo meri confusion ko clear kar sake….._

 _Sameer: Anjali ….I know Abhijeet is not an open guy but you should share your feelings with him & believe me Daya is Ok with that…infact vo tou bahut kush hoga tum dono ke liye…_

 _Anjali(shocked) : Daya….Ek baat batao Sameer…kya Daya ko bhi aisa lagta hai ki mai aur Abhijeet...…dekho sach batana….this time no false…_

 _Sameer: Yeah…infact morning mei hum tum dono ke bare mei baat kar rahe the & Daya is happy for both of you ...but tum ye sawal kyu puch rahi ho…thume nahi lagta this is really weird.._

 _Anjali keeps silent & looking confused…_

 _Sameer: Kya hua Anjali…baat kya hai…?_

 _Anjali: Nahi vo….bass aise hi…._

 _Sameer (doubtfully) : Anjali kya tum sach mei Abijeet ko…I mean you like him na…?...kahi Abhijeet ne tumse kuch …I mean kya vo kisi aur se Pyar…_

 _Anjali: Sameer tum bhi na….kya kya sochne lagte ho…Abhijeet aur meri iss bare mei koi baat nahi hui…(added in hurt tone).aur vaise bhi Abhijeet ko hamesha meri feelings mazak hi lagti hai….this is not new for me.._

 _Sameer: Abhijeet ka tou kuch nahi ho sakta…lekin tum Daya se baat kar sakti ho…Abhijeet ke matter mei ek Daya hi help kar sakta hai…_

 _Anjali: thanks Sameer…ab sayad Daya se baat karke hi meri confusion clear hogi….I wana know Daya iss bare mei kya sochta hai…_

 _Sameer: well , all the best…I hope thume thumara Pyar mil jaye…_

 _Anjali(sadly): pyar milna itna aasan nahi hai Sameer…._

 _Kumud called them & Anjali walked to attend Pooja while Sameer gets more confused with Anjali's behaviour…_

 _Sameer: Girls….inhe samjhna sach mei world ka sabse difficult task hai…_

 _..._

 _They all sit & Priest starts his work , Duo , Aarav , Kumud sitting in front & doing instructed by Priest .After completing Pooja, some gets busy in distributive Prasad & some are chatting . _

_Daya(naughty tone): Abhi tou kya chal raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet: what do you mean by "kya chal raha hai".._

 _Daya(naughty tone): I mean thumare aur Anjali ke bich kya chal raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet(feeling angry & shy): Daya tu phir start ho gaya…._

 _Daya: Abhi iss baar mai itni aasani se thumara picha nahi chodne wala…I wanna know about your love story…_

 _Abhijeet: love story….come on Daya….hamare bich aisa kuch nahi hai….believe me.._

 _Daya: yeah I believe you….(added in naughty tone) accha tell me…have you kissed her…?_

 _Abhijeet(angry plus embarrassed) : DAYA…_

 _Daya run away to save himself from his brother & starts laughing while Abhijeet feels embarrass like hell…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya ab teri khai nahi…(added in loud tone)…come back Daya I'll punch you.._

 _Daya(laughing): pahle pakad tou lo…Mr Romio.._

 _Daya hits with Anjali while running who looks him with confusion…._

 _Daya: ohh sorry Anjali….vo mai Abhi se bachne ki koshish kar raha thaa….he wants to punch me…_

 _Anjali(serious): Daya I need to talk to you…_

 _Daya: ha bolo…kya baat hai…._

 _Anjali: Daya…..I think….I think I love you…_

 _Daya(stunned): WHATTT…._

 _..._

 _Aarav is talking with his staff , same time he received a message which makes him stunned…_

 **"Mr Aarav foran _factory ke piche wale door par chale aao bina kisi ko bataye aur agar aisa nahi kiya , tou agle do minute mei ye puri factory rakh ka dehr ban jayegi…"_**

 _Aarav feels scared , seeing here & there for any clue suddenly Mangal comes to him & says in low tone.._

 _Mangal: Iss factory mei bomb plant kiya gaya hai aur uska remote mere paas hai ( showing a remote to Aarav) agar tum agle do minute mei factory ke piche wale door par nahi gaye , tou yaha mojud logo mei se koi nahi bachega….na thumari pyari wife aur na hi thumare muhbole ladle bête Abhijeet aur Daya…samjh gaye na…_

 _(Aarav nodded in fear , Mangal added in warning tone) ab jaldi karo Aur kisi ko shak nahi hona chahye … aur jyada smart bannae ki koshish bhi mat karna..…varna.._

 _Aarav feels fear for his family , looking towards Kumud & Duo & For saving his family he makes excuse & left for back side door …._

… _.._

* * *

 ** _To be continued…._**


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry for late friends & I'm really thankful that you guys are still interested in this story & for bear my late appearance. Sorry once again.  
_

 _Well regarding updates I got to tell you something as I'm planning to update my both stories so two updates will come in a week . On **Thursday** I'll update **'DESTINY'** & on **Sunday 'DAR'**_

 _So here is 'DESTINY' Update & I'll update 'DAR' on Sunday . I hope Destiny would be finish soon then I'll be able to update 'DAR' two times in a week._

 _Thank you so much for you support._

 _Enjoy reading.._

* * *

 **DESTINY**

 _ **C**_ _ **hap 20-**_

 _ **''''''''**_

 _ **Till now…**_

 _Anjali: Daya…..I think….I think I love you…_

 _Daya(stunned): WHATTT…._

 _ **Now…**_

 _Anjali(hesitate): I know you didn't expect this but I really wanted to share my feelings with you….pata nahi tum mere bare mei kya sochte ho lekin mujhe aisa lagta hai mai thume pasand karti hu…_

 _Daya(stern tone): Anjali tum ye kya kah rahi ho….dekho agar ye koi mazak hai tou I'm telling you this is a very bad joke…_

 _Anjali(serious): Daya ye koi mazak nahi hai…I really like you aur mai aisa mazak kyu karugi…koi bhi ladki iss tarah apni hi feelings ka mazak kaise bana sakti hai….I'm serious…_

 _Daya: dekho Anjali I think sayad thume koi misunderstanding ho gayi hai but I want to clear you one thing that I don't feel anything …even mujhe laga thumare aur Abhijeet ke bich kuch chal raha hai…_

 _Anjali(surprised) : Daya ye tum kya kah rahe ho….Abhijeet aur mai sirf acche dost hai ….ha ye sach hai ki Abihijeet mere sabse karib hai…he is my best friend & I really care him…_

 _Daya(teasing smile): care….Anjali sayad tum khud apni feelings ko nahi samjh paa rahi ho…._

 _Anjali: tum kahnna kya chahte ho Daya…_

 _Daya: Anjali jise tum care kah rahi ho vo sirf care nahi hai….you seem possessive for ABHI….even thumare behave se hum sabko yahi lagta hai ki Tum ABHI ko like karti ko mujhe tou yaha tak laga ki …_

 _Anjali: what Daya…?_

 _Daya(softly): I feel you love him.._

 _Anjali felt weird sensation in her body got trapped in her own feelings. This was truth she liked Abhi even she was little possessive for him, she didn't like girls moving around him other than her but she never realized this feeling this proctetiveness towards Abhijeet was more than friendly care..How could this possible she felt something for Daya but now after hearing Daya's confession she was feeling confused thinking like might be she got wrong signal perhaps she just wanted to be close to Abhijeet but felt fear to got rejected thats why her heart trapped her in an imaginary love story , perhaps Daya was just the way to reach her true love might be she really loved Abhijeet not Daya….What the hell was going on..? Daya looked Anjali with concern when she didn't response & seemed lost in her thoughts might be she was concluding her feeling to reach result..!_

 _Daya(showing concern): Anjali are you oaky,..?_

 _Anjali (snapped out from her thoughts): yeah..I'm cool…_

 _Daya: dekho Anjali aisa hota hai…kai baar hum apni feelings ko theek se samjh nahi pate aur hame help ki zarrorat hoti hai thumare sath bhi vahi ho raha hai ….Abhi thumra best friend hai issliye sayad tum ussi aroma mei ho issliye Abhi ke liye apni feelings ko nahi samjh paa rahi ho bass confuse ho rahi ho…_

 _Anjali: samjh nahi aa raha hai Daya ye mere sath kya ho raha hai…mujhe tum pasand ho aur ye sach hai lekin Abhijeet mere liye bahut special aur mai iss baat se bhi inkaar nahi kar sakti….lekin ye pyar…_

 _Daya: Anjali tum mujhse pyar nahi karti aur yahi sach hai…pyar koi mazak nahi hai ….kabhi kisi se ho jaye aur agale hi pal koi aur dil mei bas jaye….mai jab tumse Nanitaal mei pahli baar mila thaa mai tabhi samjh gaya thaa ki tum sirf Abhi ki acchi dost nahi ho..maine thumari aankho mei dekh liya thaa ki Abhi thumare liye kya hai….vahi pyar thaa Anjali…_

 _Anjali: Daya lekin…_

 _Daya: accha theek hai….tum meri aankho mei dekhkar kaho ki tum Abhi se nahi mujhse pyar karti ho….agar tumne ye kah diya tou thume thumare sawal ka jawab mil jayega…aur mai maan lunga jo tumne kaha hai vo sach hai…_

 _Anjali looked in Daya's eyes, she tried to find answers to solve her confusuion but when she opened her lips to say something she felt something missing in her heart the eyes she dreamt all the time, the deep brown eyes , Anjali felt those eyes who made her mad in love were different from these eyes in which she was looking now….Anjali found her answers & her gaze shifted to smiling Abhijeet who was busy with Surya & Rajat, she affectionaly looked Abhijeet , Daya brought her back from her dream land.. …_

 _Daya: kya hua Anjali…mil gaya apne sawalo ka zawab…_

 _Anjali: pata nahi Daya…lekin mujhe lagta hai koi bhi faisla lene se pahle mujhe apne aapko thoda time dena hoga…sayad ye sahi time nahi hai….mere dil mei kya hai isse lekar mai thoda confuse hu…_

 _Daya: Anjali dil ki baate easily samh mei nahi aati …vaise mujhe lagta hai tum 'Muhse Shaddi Karogi' ki Priyanka Chopra ho…jaise vo apne pyar ko lekar confuse thee thumara bh vahi haal hai…_

 _Daya & Anjali shared a laugh.._

 _Anjali: sayad tumne sahi kaha confusion tou hai kyuki pyar bahut compliticated cheez hai…._

 _Daya: vo tou hai…._

 _Anjali: vaise thanks Daya tumse baat karke accha laga…_

 _Daya: thuamre liye tou theek thaa lekin tumne mujhe zarror Dara diya thaa….Anjali phir kabhi aisa mat karna…_

 _Anjali(smiled): vada nahi kar sakti kyuki abhi kuch sawalo ke zawab baki hai…_

 _Daya: I hope thume thumare Jawab jald hi mil jayege…_

 _Anjali & Daya smiled & headed to join Abhijeet & group.._

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _ **Aarav was talking with his staff same time he received a message which made him stunned…**_

" _**chupchap factory ke piche wale door par aa jao bina kisi ko bataye aur agar aisa nahi kiya tou agle do minute mei ye puri factory rakh ka dehr ban jayegi…"**_

 _ **Aarav seeing here & there Mangal came to him said in low tone..**_

 _ **Mangal: Iss factory mei bomb plant kiya gaya hai aur uska paas remote mere paas hai ( showing a remote to Aarav) agar tum agle do minute mei factory ke piche wale door par nahi gaye , tou yaha mojud logo mei se koi nahi bachega….na aapki pyari wife aur na hi aapke ladle bête Abhijeet aur Daya…samjh gaye na…**_

 _ **Aarav nodded in fear & Mangal warned him..**_

 _ **Mangal: Aur ksi ko shak nahi hona chahye …jaldi nikalo , jyada smart bannae ki koshish mat karna..…varna..**_

 _ **Aarav felt fear for his family , looking Kumud & Duo . For saving his family he made excuse & left for back side door ….**_

… _.._

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;_

 _A bodyguard who was keeping an eye on Mangal got alert & immediately called Pradyuman…_

 _Pradyuman: ha bolo Jai, kya baat hai…_

 _Jai: Mangal abhi Mr Aarav se baat kar raha thaa aur theek uske baad Mr Aarav factory se bahar chale gaye…mujhe lagta hai kuch gadbad hai Sir…_

 _Pradyuman: dekho hum log jyada dur nahi hai , tum bass Mangal se nazre mat hatana hum abhi vaha pauchte hai….aur Abhijeet Daya kaha hai.._

 _Jai: Vo yahi hai.. bodyguards hai unke sath…._

 _Pradyuman: Theek hai..unhe kisi kimat par akela nahi chodna …nazar rakho…_

 _Pradyuman cut call & signaled his driver to made fast towards factory…_

* * *

 _After some time Kumud received a message from Aarav she read & felt confused…_

 _Kumud(slowly): Aarav ne mujhe factory ke piche kyu bulaya hai…vo bhi bina kisi ko bataye…_

 _Kumud silently left without coming in other's eyes…_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _Daya & Anjali came together to Abhijeet & others . Sameer looked both of them strangely trying to catch something from their facial expression…_

 _Rajat(naughty tone): kya baate ho rahi thee aap dono ke bich bahut time lag gaya…_

 _Surya(giggling): sahi kaha mujhe tou laga thaa aaj inki baat khatam hi nahi hogi…_

 _Abhijeet: Surya tum tou jante ho Anjali jab kisi ke pich pad jati hai tou samjho samne wale ke liye trouble hi trouble hai…aasani se picha nahi chodti…_

 _Daya smiled & Anjali lightly hit Abhijeet on his shoulder.._

 _Anjali: tum tou rahne hi do…hamesha mere piche pade rahte ho jaise bhoot hota hai na theek vaise hi…_

 _Abhijeet: accha ji…madam mai koi bhoot nahi ho tum bhootni ho…dekho thumne dress bhi bhooto jaise pahni hai…_

 _Anjali (fake anger): Abhi…_

 _All started laughing on their cute fight. Sameer looked Daya tried to get a hint about his talk with Anjali on which Daya assured him & signaled to talk later. Suddenly Abhijeet remembered something he excused himself & left for looking Kumud & Aarav.._

 _Abhijeet came inside the factory all were busy but he didn't found Kumud & Aarav anywhere…._

 _Abhujeet: Ary Mom kaha gayi…thodi der pahle kaha thaa mujhse kuch kaam hai lekin vo tou khud yaha nahi hai aur Dad bhi kahi nahi dikh rahe…kaha ho sakte hai dono.._

 _Anjali followed Abhijeet thinking to share her feelings but found him little tense .._

 _Anjali: kya hua Abhijeet…pareshaan lag rahe ho.._

 _Abhijeet: ary vo Mom ne bulaya thaa thodi der pahle , mai Daya ke sath busy ho gaya thaa tou bhool gaya ….ab yaad aaya tou dekha Mom yaha nahi hai…aur Dad bhi nahi hai…tumne dekha hai kya unhe..?_

 _Anjali: ha jab mai aur Daya baat kar rahe the tab Aunty yahi thee…._

 _Abhijeet: sayad bahar aa gaye hoge dono…chalo bahar dekhte hai…_

 _Anjali nodded & both left to check out…_

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Jai found Kumud missing too he got tense & called Pradyuman.._

 _Pradyuman: Kya hua Jai…?_

 _Jai: Sir Kumud ji bhi kahi chali gayi hai…pata nahi vo kab yaha se gayi lekin abhi yaha nahi hai…_

 _Pradyuman (angry): maine tumse kaha thaa sab par nazar rakho ye sab bodyguards kya kar rahe hai…?_

 _Jai: Sir sabhi alert hai but jaise hi Mr Arav factory se bahr gaye mostly guards Kuvar Abhijeet aur Kuvar Daya ko cover de rahe hai….hamne factory ko bhi cover kar rakha hai…Sir hame Mr AArav aur Kumud Ji ke liye aisa koi khatra nahi dikha thaa lekin ab kuch samjh nahi aa raha...  
_

 _Pradyuman(strongly): Jai , Rajan kuch bhi kar sakta hai ho sakta hai AArav aur Kumud uski planning ka hissa ho….kahir tum Daya aur Abhijeet se apni nazar mat hatana hum bhi vaha pauchne wale hai lekin ye Aarav kaha gaye hai kuch pata chala unke sath koi guard nahi thaa…?_

 _Jai: Sir Mr Aarav chupchap yaha se nikal gaye lekin maine ek guard ko unke piche beja thaa.._

 _Pradyuman: tou kuch pata chala…_

 _Jai: nahi Sir…tab se uss guard ki taraf se koi signal nahi mila hai..mai kisi aur ko check karne ke liye bejhta hu…_

 _Pradyuman: Kuch bahut badi gadbad hai Jai…tum alert rahna aur ye Mangal kaha hai..?_

 _Jai looked at Mangal who was still in factory looked completely relaxed & pretented like their team member…_

 _Jai: Mangal abhi bhi yahi hai Sir, uska behave ekdum normal hai…aur dono Kuvar bhi yahi hai.._

 _Pradyuman: tum uss par nazar rakhan…ye Mangal Abhijeet aur Daya ke nazdik nahi hona chahye…ye zarror kuch plan kar raha hoga varna ab tak yaha se nikal chukka hota… tum alert rahna Mai bhi vaha pauchane wala hu.._

 _Jai: Ji Sir..!_

… _.._

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Kumud reached at backside of factory & got stunned on seeing Aarav on gun point & three goons are standing their definitely with bad purpose.._

 _Kumud(scared): Aarav…(looking at goons) kon ho tum log , kya chahte ho..?_

 _Voice: Thumari maut.._

 _Aarav & Kumud both got shocked on seeing their duplicate in front of them , they were in disbelief how could it possible, felt like they were watching their own images…same to same like them.._

 _Duplicate Kumud: Shocked ho gaye na…hona bi chaye..dekho Kumud mai bilkul thumari jaise dikhti ho…thumere jaisa kapde baal sab kuch..jara bhi farak nahi hai…aur mere husband bhi bilkul Aarav jaise hai….kyu…_

 _Aarav(stunned): Tum dono ho kaun….…._

 _Duplicate AArav: Hum kon hai..…ary ye kaisa sawal hai..Mai hu Aarav aur ye hai meri wife Kumud..kaisa laga surprise….ab hum hoge Abhijeet aur Daya ke naye Maa Baap hai aur tum dono aaj iss duniya se alwida kahoge…samjh aaya kuch.._

 _Kumud(scared): Tum unn dono se kya chahte ho..?...vo tou abhi bacche hai…_

 _Duplicate Kumud: Jyada sawal nahi Kumud….abhi time nahi hai thume answer karne ka…andar sab log aapka…I mean hamara wait kar rahe hoge…lekin don't worry tum dono ko marne se pahle thumare sabhi sawalo ka jawab mil jayega…varna tou tum dono ki aatma ko shanty nahi milegi….kyu…_

 _Duplicate Aarav: Sanjay le jao inn dono ko aur aise jagah dafan karna ki kisi ko inki haddiya bhi na mile…_

 _Aarav(yelling in anger & fear): Tum dono ho kaun…_

 _Suddenly a strong voice came out from back & all got shocked Aarav & Kumud sighed in relief on seeing Pradyuman with some bodyguards…Pradyuman came there with his bodyguards all aiming their guns to Duplicate Aarav & Kumud.._

 _Pradyuman(strongly): Ye dono aur koi nahi…Rajan aur Malika hai….kyu maine sahi kaha na…_

 _Rajan & Malika looked Pradyuman in anger & disbelief, feeling their plan got ruined by him blood runnig down in Rajan's eyes who was angrily looking at Pradyuman… _

_Pradyuman: Ab aur khel nahi Rajan….kyuki ab thumara khel kahtam ho chukka hai….tum dono Aarav aur Kumud ki jagah lena chahte the na , Mahel mei gusna chahte the apna bhesh badlkar…lein ab tum dono ki koi chaal kamyaab nahi hogi…ab tum dono yaha se sidhe upar jaoge…samjhe Mr Rajan…iss baar koi dusra moka nahi milega tum dono ko…._

 _Aarav & Kumud smiled feeling a beam of hope in dark where Rajan cooled down himself took a deep breath & looked at Pradyuman with mischevious smile made Pradyuman & others little uncomfortable…_

 _Rajan: Pradyuman…accha laga thume itne salo baad dekhkar….bahut sari baate karni thee tumse lekin mera plan kaamyaab hone ke baad aur dekho tumne achanak se sara game hi khrab kar diya_

 _Pradyuman smiled but his smile vanished in vary next moment when he found a werid confidence in Rajan's eyes perhaps he missed something which made Rajan so much confident & fearless causing a knot in Pradyuman's body…_

 _Rajan: Pradyuman tumne ye kaise soch liya ki Rajan itna kaccha khiladi hai…tum tou mujhe jante ho Pradyuman , bachpan sath guzra hai hamara…tum tou jante ho , mai itni jaldi haar nahi manta…_

 _Pradyuman( trying to be firm): Ab koi rashta nahi hai Rajan…mera ek ishara aur mere Aadami thume goli maar dege…_

 _Rajan(laughing): Dream accha hai…lekin afsoos kabhi sach nahi hoga …_

 _Suddenly dark smoke appeared everywhere made their vision blur no one was able to watch each other…_

 _Pradyuman(rubbing his eyes): Koi goli nahi chalyega…Aarv aur Mrs Kumud abhi bhi unke paas hai.._

 _They all started coughing Pradyuman tried to hold hoping for any miracle but he was wrong this all was not going to be easy for anyone of them, getting out from here & saving his sons was looking difficult now .Soon they all lost their fight & moved in dark…_

… _.._

* * *

 _..._

 _In Factory.._

 _Suddenly some guards ran towards Duo two guards caught Mangal & Jaivir ordered guards to take all of them out from factory…_

 _Abhijeet, Daya ,Sameer, Rajat, Surya & Anjali seemed shocked & confused on this sudden change in environment they could see everyone around them seemed tense & running here & there guards came in alert mod covered Abhijeet & Daya protectively taking their position with guns…_

 _Jaivir(to Abhijeet & Daya): Kuvar aap dono yaha se chaliye… abhi.._

 _Abhijeet: Ye ho kya raha hai….(seeing towards Mangal)…ye sab kya hai.._

 _Salunke too came there & looking tense…_

 _Daya: Uncle ye sab kya ho raha hai..Bade Papa kaha hai…?_

 _Salunke(tense): abhi tum sab yaha se bahar nikalo aur Daya tum aur Abhijeet foran Palace vapas jaoge….aur koi sawal nahi…_

 _Rajat(worried): Dad baat kya hai…ye sab ho kya raha hai..?_

 _Salunke: Rajat tum apne dosto ke sath Palce vapas ja rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet(confused): Uncle Mom Dada kaha hai aur vo guard custody mei kyu hai..?.._

 _Salunke: dekho Abhijeet abhi yaha bahut khatra hai aur thumari hifazat karna abhi sabse zarrori hai... isslye plz beta abhi koi sawal nahi…jaisa mai kah traha hu vaisa karo…._

 _Daya(worried): Abhi ki hifazat…lekin ab to koi danger nahi hai Uncle phir Abhi ko kis se khatra hai…?_

 _Jaivir(alert): Kuvar Daya…abi inn sab baato ka time nahi hai…aap logo ki safety ke liye abhi aap dono yaha se bahar chaliye…_

 _Salunke: chalo pahle yaha se bahar nikalo…_

 _Salunke & Jaivir dragged all out & forced Daya & Abhijeet to go back to Palace…_

 _..._

* * *

 _;;;;;;;_

 _Abhijeet(getting tense): Uncle pahle mujhe bataye baat kya hai…Mom Dad kaha hai…yaha chal kya raha hai …abhi tak tou sab theek thaa phir ab kya hua...? aur aap sab itne tense kyu hai…_

 _Salunke tried to avoid but he knew how stubborn Abhijeet was who was forcing him to answer…_

 _Salunke(hiding his eyes): Abhijeet factory me bomb palnt kiya gaya hai aur thumrae Mom Dad aur Pradyuman , Rajan ke paas hai…_

 _All got stunned on hearing Rajan's name & about their beloved people who got trapped by Rajan.._

 _Daya(shocked): Rajan…lekin vo tou…_

 _Salunke: Vo aur Malika zinda hai Daya…Pradyuman ne aaj unhe pakadne ka plan banaya thaa lekin sayad usse pahle hi pata chal gaya thaa…(getting angry on Mangal).aur inn sabme uski help bodyguard Mangl ne ki hai…_

 _Abhijeet(lost tone): Mom Dad.._

 _Sameer(teary): Papa.._

 _Daya looked at Sameer took him in half hug.._

 _Daya: kuch nahi hoga Sameer…bade Papa bilkul theek hoge…_

 _Suddenly everything got changed all happiness turned into sorrow they all felt miserable & helpless at the same time having no idea what Rajan was up to now & what would be his next move…_

…

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _In basement of factory where Rajan & Malika were hiding with their prisoners & executing their plan . Pradyuman , Aarav & Kumud were lying on floor tied up & unconscious four bodyguards who were with Pradyuman also down on floor gagged , tied up & unconscious…_

 _Malika looked them smiled & then turned to Rajan who was busy with computer…_

 _Malika: aage kya plan hai Rajan….hamara Kumud aur Aarav bankar Mahel mei enter hone ka plan tou barbaad ho gaya aur ab tak sabko hamare bare mei pata bhi chal chuka hoga... police bhi hamari talash kar rahi hogi…_

 _Rajan looked at Malika & a smile beamed over his lips..._

 _Rajan: koi baat nahi Malika…mana hamara plan bigad gaya lekin mai itni aasani se nahi haruga….Suhanpur ke Raja ka Taaj na sahi lekin Suhanpur ki dolllat zarror hasil karunga aur apna vada bhi pura karunga.._

 _Malika: kon sa vada, ….,?_

 _Rajan: Abhijeet ko Raja na banene dene ka vada….mere rahte Abhay ka beta Abhijeet Suhanpur ka Raja nahi banega…_

 _Malika: tou ab kya karna hai..?_

 _Rajan: Abhijeet ko yaha bulana hoga….uske pyare log hamare kabje mei hai unki jaan bachane ke liye usse yaha aana hi padega aur ek baar Abhijeet yaha aa gaya tou phir uski jaan ke badle hum Suhanpur ki doolat ka soda karge aur doolat milte hi Abhijeet ka khel khatm….usse bhi uske asli Maa Baap ke paas paucha dege aur jab Abhijeet ki maut ki khabar Daya ko milegi tou vo bechara bhi apne Bhai ke gum mei apni jaan de dega phir puri family vaha upar jakar mil sakegi…hogi na happy ending…_

 _Malika(smiled): I like this happy ending…_

 _Rajan(smiled): forever..._

 _Rajan & Malika kissed made their mind not to lose this time…._

…

* * *

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 **T.C.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all readers & special thanks to them who made their time to do review on last update. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **;;;;;**

* * *

 **Enjoy reading...**

 **...**

 **DESTINY**

 **;;;;**

All were looking tense & worried for Pradyuman, AArav & Kumud. Daya looked Sameer & found fresh tears in his eyes were ready to come out anytime soon. Daya grabbed his shoulder & tried to strengthen him. Abhijeet felt puzzled, he was completely shocked what was happening right now. He was expecting happiness for his family his mom, Dad, brother but in a blink of eye everything seemed shattered like broken glass. Rajat , Surya & Anjali were also in same condition worried & scared. Salunke stepped forward, he too was in dilemma & had a very big responsibility all of a sudden to manage this difficult situation, he was feeling scared without Pradyuman it was going to be difficult for him to fix loss & protect future of Suhanpur from evil Rajan. Jaivir signaled Salunke who tried to made Abhijeet understand that going back Palace was the best help he could do right now cause Abhhijeet's security was the biggest responsibility right now. If Abhijeet would be safe then they could focus on Rajan.

Salunke: Abhijeet tum aur baki sab phorn Palace vapas ja raho ho…

Abhijeet: nahi uncle , yaha itna kuch chal raha hai Bade Papa aur Mom Dad uss Rajan ke paas hai aur aap mujhe jane ke liye kah rahe hai…nahi jab tak vo log vapas nahi aa jate, mai yaha se nahi jaunga….

Jaivir: kuvar Abhijeet ye kaise jid hai ….agar Aaji Sahab yaha hote tou vo bhi yahi chahte ki har haal mei aapki hifazat ki jaye , aap Suhanpur ka future hai , hum kisi bhi kimat par aapko daav par nahi laga akte , aap samjhne ki koshish kijiye aur Palace chaliye yaha hum sab hai na…yakeen kijiye hum Aaji Sahab, AArav Ji aur Kumud ji ko kuch nahi hone dege…

Abhijeet still not ready to go back. Salunke looked Daya for help but before he step in same time a guard came there…

Javir: kya hua kuch mila uss mangal ke paas se…

Guard: ji nahi remote ke alawa uske paas aur kuch bhi suspected nahi mila aur jis remote se Mangal sabko dara raha thaa vo tou ek normal remote hai…kisi bomb se uska koi link nahi hai…

Salunke(relief): tou iski matalb factory mei koi bomb nahi hai…

Mangal, who was man handled by two guards started laughing causing others to became more angry over him, unable to deny Daya came close & punched him hard across his face all got shocked & Managl looked Daya with extreme anger…

Daya(angry): tu ek baat yaad rakhna agar kisi ko kuch bhi hua na tou teri zindgi khatam …samjh mei aaya aur teri Bomb vali nakali dhamki ki tarah ye baat nakali nahi hai…I mean it…

Mangal looked Daya an evil smile dancing on his lips like. He was enjoying their anger & making fun of how helpless & miserable they were looking …

Mangal: Pahli baat tou mera naam Mangal nahi hai…mera naam Kundan hai…aur maine hi Boss ki help ki hai iss plan mei aur jaha tak bomb ki baat hai…. tou jyada kush hone ki zarrorat nahi hai kyuki factory mei bomb asli hai aur uska remote Boss mera matlab Rajan ke paas hai….samjhe…

All looked Mangal with fear before they could do or think anything a loud & horrible sound produced in mid of factory causing all of them to covered their ears to prevent extreme loud voice sharp enough to tear their tender tissues…Large pieces of cement & concrete flowing in air with full speed trees near factory got burn & in nano seconds factory completely changed its look. When voice got stopped & silence covered the area like the same silence after storm & when they raised their heads to see what the hell was that then found a destroyed building in place of grand factory…There was nothing like factory just a destroyed building they couldn't believe on their eyes this was the same place where they were eager to come in morning where before some minutes everyone enjoying Pooja & Prasad all were happy. Abhijeet felt like a bad dream. AArav's dream was lying dead in front of his eyes. They all were trying hard to digest the bitter truth but got interrupted when they heard a laughing voice, Mangal started laughing loudly…

Mangal: lijiye Boss ne pahla war kar bhi diya….aapki pyari factory jisme aaj hi Pooja ki kushi manayi ja rahi thee tabah ho gayi…

This time Daya became angrier he punched him hard & grabbed his collar in anger…

Daya: bahut hasi aa rahi hai tujhe….yaad rakhna tu aur tera vo boss Rajan , tum log ab nahi bachoge…

Blood tipped over Mangal's face but he still smile like he had no fear ..

Mangal(evil smile): Jo chahe kar lijiye Kuvar Daya…hamara plan tou kuch aur thaa lekin uss Pradyuman ki vajah se sab kharab ho gaya…ab dekhiye na aapke Aaji Sahab ne bich mei apna sar dala aur aapke bechare nakali Maa Baap phas gaye….

Sameer(angry): apni bakwaas band kar aur agar mere Papa ko kuch bhi hua tou Rajan ka kya hoga vo baad ki baat hai, sabse pahle tu jayega…aur jyada has mat, ye mat bhool tu hamare paas hai uss Rajan ke sath nahi …issliye apna muh soch samjhkar khol…

Mangal(teasing tone): accha varna kya karege aap nakali Kuvar….

No one liked the tone & words Mangal using against Sameer & this was the limit when Abhijeet came close to him looked him in his eyes with extreme anger & hate…

Abhijeet: asli nakli ka faisla karne ki thume koi zarrorat nahi hai ….tum bass apni chinta karo aur ye baat tou tum acchi tarah se jante hi hoge , ki Suhanpur ke apne rules hai aur ek mujhrim ko yaha kaise saza di jati hai …ye bhi pata hoga….and believe me Suhanpur ke hone wale King ke nate, mai iss baat ka khas khyal rakhuga aur thumari maut aasan nahi hogi….Rajan kya hai mai nahi janta lekin agar kisi ko bhi kuch hua tou thume ye zarror pata chal jayega ki Abhijeet kya hai….samjhe ….tou dua karo ki vo gatiya Rajan kisi ko koi nuksaan na kare varna uski saza jo hogi vo baad ki baat hai usse pahle thumari halat kya hogi iss baat ke liye daro….aur ab phir se hasne ki koshish bhi mat karna varna jail mei dry bread chabne ke liye thumare daat bhi nahi bachege…samjh aaya kuch…

Mangal looked Abhijeet whose burning eyes giving a shiver to Mangal who instantly lower his head with fear. Salunke signaled to guards & they moved out with Mnagal. Abhijeet looked Salunke & asked…

Abhijeet: Uncle aap mujhe ye bataye ki ye sab kaise hua….Bade Papa aur Mom Dad kaise uss Rajan ke jaal mei phas gaye..?…

Salunke: Abhijeet hame Mangal par doubt ho gaya thaa aur hum Rajan ko pakadna chahtee the isslye hamne Mangal par nazar rakhi….Pradyuman ko pata chala ki Rajan ne Aarav aur Kumud ko dhoke se factory se bahar buaya hai…Pradyuman bhi apne guards ke sath vahi pauch gaya , Jaivir aur mujhe usne pahle hi phone par bata diya thaa…Jaivir thume aur Daya ki protection ke liye thumare sath factory mei raha aur Mai guards ke sath Pradyuman ki help ke liye gaya tou vaha koi nahi thaa….tabhi Pradyuman ke phone se call aaya aur vo call Rajan ne kiya thaa…usne kaha ki Pradyuman aur Aaarv , Kumud uske paas hai aur usne factory mei bomb lagaya hai aur baad mei phone cut kar diya….mujhe thumari aur Daya ki tension ho gayi aur mai guards ke sath sidha yaha aa gaya aur Jaivir se kaha ki phoran thume factory se bahar nikale…

Sameer: Lekin Papa kaha hai…Rajan unhe kaha le gaya…vo bhi itni jaldi…

Jaivir: hame laga thaa Rajan unhe factory mei hi kahi le gaya hoga lekin ab tou factory bhi tabah ho gayi hai….….lekin hame yakeen hai vo yahi kahi aas paas hi hoga, kyuki vo itni zaldi sabko lekar gayab nahi ho sakta..aur sayad uske paas kaafi aadami hai jo uske isharo par kaam kar rahe hai…

Salunke: Rajan bahut smart hai vo akela ho hi nahi sakta… uske sath uske gunde hoge aur pata nahi Mangal jaise aur kitne log hoge jo hamare bich rahkar uska kaam kar rahe hoge…Mangal bahut confident lag raha thaa iska matlab Rajan ki planning kafi badi hai …

Jaivir: vo sab hum sambhal lege lekin pahle hame aap dono ko yaha se safe Mahal mei pauchana hoga uske baad hum Rajan se bhi nipat lege…

Salunke: Ha Abhijeet…abhi tum aur Daya apne dosto ke sath Palce mei jao…tum vaha safe rahoge…yaha bahut khatra hai…

Abhijeet: Lekin Mom Dad….nahi uncle hum unhe liye bina nahi ja sakte…

Salunke grabbed Abhijeet's arm & forced him to sit in car…

Saunke: Abhijeet ab yaha se chalo tum yaha aur jyada der nahi ruk sakte..

Abhijeet: lekin vo sab anadr hai…

Jaivir: kuvar aap chaliye yaha se hum log yaha sambhal lege…

Abhijeet(stubborn): mujhe bhi yahi rahna hai…

Daya: nahi Abhi , hum vapas Palace ja rahe hai…

Abhijeet: kya…Daya tu janta hai kya kah raha hai…andar Bade Papa aur Mom Dad hai aur tu unhe chodkar jane ke liye kah raha hai…tune dekha na Rajan ne puri factory barbaad kar di ab pata nahi uska kya plan hai….aur hum yaha se chale jaye..

Sameer: Abhijeet , Daya theek kah raha hai…Papa yaha hote tou vo sabse pahle thume yaha se safely bahar le jate aur yahi iss waqut sabse important bhi hai…

Abhijeet: tum sabko kya ho gaya hai…hum aise nahi ja sakte..

Rajat(helpless tone): Abhijeet hum kuch kar bhi tou nai sakte…

Salunke: Abhijeet, Rajan thume marna chahta hai , Suhanpur ko kahtam karna chahta hai aur jab tak tum yaha rahoge hame thumari chinta lagi rahegi , ek baar tum Palace pauch gaye tou hum yaha focus kar sakte hai….tum hamari baat samjho aur Palace vapas chale jao, tum vaha safe rahoge aur hum yaha sambhal lege…

Abhijeet: lekin..

Daya: chalo Abhi…agar tum nahi gaye tou mai bhi thumare sath yahi rahunga…

Abhijeet: Daya tum bhi ab jid karne lage….meri baat mano aur tum inn sabke sath vapas Palace chale jao….

Daya: tum bhi tou zid kar rahe ho aur Mai thumara hi Bhai hu…

Abhijeet: lekin Bade Papa ..

Abhijeet felt lump to speak further. He was scared for his family seeing him like this Sameer started crying in low voice, tears he were holding in his eyes for a long time suddenly came out made Abhijeet sad who hug him & Sameer hug him back tightly. This was the worst condition they were facing , Daya too hug them tried to console them or better to say himself . Seeing them such broken Anjali also started crying , Surya consoled her. Rajat looked Salunke with pleading eyes he couldn't watch his friends like this & he knew his father also was in same condition might be in worse than him.

Salunke(trying to be firm): Tum sab bacche ab vapas Palace chale jao…

Finally Abhijeet agreed to go back Palace & without wasting any single minute Jaivir made them sit in cars & soon DUO & their friends left for Palace with bodyguards….

Salunke: Jaivir Police kab tak aa jayegi…

Jaivir: Inspector Rohit apni team ke sath ksi bhi time yaha aate hi hoge…

Salunke: hmm….pata nahi ye sab kya ho gaya Jaivir….sab kuch ek dum theek lagna laga thaa lekin ye Rajan hamari soch bhi jyada khatarnaak nikla….iska ye attack sach mei hamare liye mushkil paida kar raha hai….pata nahi aage kya hone wala hai…

Jaivir: Rajan ka maksad Suhanpur ki doolat aur Kuvar Abhijeet ko nuksaan pauchana hai aur hamara ek hi maksad hai har haal mei Suhanpur ke hone wale Raja ki hifazat….hum doolat ka soda kar sakte hai lekin Kuvar Abhijeet ka nahi…

Salunke: pata nahi Rajan ka next move kya hoga….aur mai nahi chahta ki yaha kya ho raha hai aur Rajan kya chahta hai iski khabar Abhijeet aur Daya ko lage….Rajan unhe inn sabme lane ki koshish karege lekin hame unhe Rajan se dur rakhna hoga…

Jaivir: ji…mai samjhta hu….vaise bhi maine apne logo aur Mahal ke sabhi guards se kah diya hai….Kuvar Abhijeet aur Daya ko akela na chode aur jab tak Rajan pakda nahi jata vo Mahal se bahar nahi aaye….

Salunke: ye tumne theek kiya….I hope tab tak yaha ka matter bhi solve ho jayega….

After some time inspector Rohit reached there with their team & all started planning how to stop Rajan & rescue prisoners…

…

';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

At Palace, everyone moved in their rooms except Duo & Sameer who were sitting in hall scared & worried. Daya sat beside Sameer who was looking pale & teary. Abhijeet felt terrible on seeing his brothers in pain. When he felt he couldn't bear anymore he stood up to go out instantly catching Dayas's attention …

Daya: kaha ja rahe ho Abhi..?

Abhijeet: yahi bahar balcony mei hu…kuch accha nahi lag raha tu thodi der bahar jana chahta hu…

Daya: theek hai…

Abhijeet came in balcony, watching moon & a fresh tear slipped over his cheeks…

Abhijeet: ye sab kya ho gaya….ek tou mujhe pahle hi kuch yaad nahi aur jab maine phir se nayi yaade banana shuru ki, apne chote Bhai se mila , apna ghar , apni family ko vaas paya unke sath kuch acche pal bitaye tabhi achanak se sab kuch kaise badal gaya….aisa lagta hai jaise mai phir se apne daravne sapno mei chala gaya hu…Bade Papa Mom Dad aaj danger mai aur mai kuch nahi kar pa raha hu…kuch bhi nahi…

Abhijeet wiped his tears suddenly his phone started ringing; he got stunned on seeing Pradyuman's name were flashing on screen. Abhijeet knew Rajan called Salunke from Pradyuman's cell & this time Rajan called him. He was scared but hopeful also might be now he could help his family. He received the call & heard a strong & confident tone from other side…

Rajan(warm tone): hello Abhijeet….kaise hai mera beta aaj kitne time baad thumari aawaj suni hai maine… sach mei bahut accha lag raha hai…

Abhijeet(angry): Bade Papa aur Mom Dad ko chod do…

Rajan: ary tum tou direct point par aa gaye….maine socha bahut dino baad baat ho rahi hai apne bête se, tou thoda haal chaal puch lu lekin mujhe lagta hai tum direct kaam ki baat karna chahte ho vaise mujhe bhi faltu baate karna pasand nahi …you know time value…

Abhijeet(getting angrier): now you are wasting my time…..

Rajan: wow…aaj bhi vahi attitude hai jo memory loss se pahle thaa….alright , kaam ki baat karte hai maine thume ek deal karne ke liye call kiya hai , ab thumare uncle Salunke aur baki sab se mai kya deal karu... kyuki vo mere kisi kaam ke nahi hai , mera matlab tum se hai aur ek tum hi ho jo apne Mom Dad aur Bade Papa ko bacha sakte ho…

Abhijeet(strongly): kitna amount chahye…jitna kahoge utna milega baas unlogo ko chod do…

Rajan: Abhijeet paiso ki baat tou hoti rahegi….philhal tou mai tumse milna chahta hu….

Abhijeet(shocked): what….no..bcz mai tumse milna nahi chahta…

Rajan: soch lo Abhijeet….thumare log mere paas hai aur mai chahe tou unke sath kuch bhi kar sakta hu….

Abhijeet(tried to be strong) : I said no…

Rajan: fine…

Suddenly abhijeet heard a gun shot followed by a painful scream & Abhijeet could guess it was Pradyuman's…

Abhijeet(scared): Noo…ye tumne kya kiya…tum kisi ko bhi hurt nahi karoge…

Rajan: mai unke sath jo chahe kar sakta hu…abhi tou maine thumare pyare Bade papa ke leg mei goli mari hai agali goli kaha lagegi koi idea nahi…tum kaho tou sar par nishana lagau…

Abhijeet: bakwaas band karo tum unhe hurt nahi karoge…suna tumne..

Rajan: Abhijeet apne Bhai Sameer se kah dena, ab uske Papa bahut kam samay ke guest hai… ab vo bhi thumari aur Daya ki tarah orphan ho jayega aur usse tou Aarav aur Kumud jaise nakali Maa Baap bhi nahi milega kyuki vo thumari tarah Suhanpur ka King nahi hai….

Abhijeet: just shut up…tum aisa kuch nahi karoge…

Rajan(angry): iska matlab tum apne Uncle se milne aa rahe ho…hai na Abhijeet beta…

Abhijeet(taking a deep sigh): yeah.. I'm coming….kaha aana hai…

Rajan: tum uski chinta mat karo….bahut jald thume milne ki jagah pata chal jayei bass apna phone on rakhna…aur ek baat aur Abhijeet ….hamari iss call ke bare mei agar kisi ko bhi kuch bataya tou mai kya kar sakta hu, ye tum acche se jante ho…ye hamare bich ki baat hai aur tum kisi aur ko iske bich na lao, tou ye sabke liye accha hoga…meri deal tumse hai , isslye koi aur hamare bich nahi aaayega, varna apno ko bachane ke badle unhe kho doge..….chalo ab apne room mei jakar rest karo…balcony mei thandi hawa chal rahi hai , thume thand lag gayi tou apne Uncle se kaise miloge…

Abhijeet(shocked): thume kaise pata mai balcony mei hu…

Rajan: Abhijeet mera naam Rajan hai aur mera kaam perfect hota hai , ye samjh lo ki meri nazar har waqut tum par hai….ab jyada mat socho kal morning mei thume message mil jayega ki thume kab aur kaha aana hai….aur ab hamari mulakat kal hogi….so meet you tomorrow Abhijeet….

Rajan put off his phone found Pradyuman looking him with angry & painful eyes…Blood running down from his wound but his all focus was on Abhijeet who got trapped in Rajan's plan & coming towards danger.

Pradyuman(angry): Rajan tum ye theek nahi kar rahe ho…

Rajan: Pradyuman mai bass apna vada pura kar raha hu…Abhijeet yaha aayega aur mai thumari aakho ke samne usse hamseha ke liye sula dunga….maine tumse pahle hi kaha thaa…mujhe rokna thumare liye impossible hai….jisne apne Baap tak ko nahi choda vo aadami kitna dangerous hoga tum andaja laga sakte ho…

Pradyuman felt angry & helpless at the same time because he knew he couldn't able to help Abhijeet & this made him angrier over Rajan & himself. Rajan looked Malika who smiled & slid her arms in him…

Malika: Rajan hame kal ki tayaari karni chahye….special guest jo aa raha hai…

Rajan grabbed a leather lash hit it hard in air causing everyone flinched in scare who were trapped in there….

Rajan(smiled): special welcome for special guest…

''''''''''''''''''''''

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

Abhijeet looked around tried to find those eyes that were looking him but got nothing. Finally he moved towards his room prepare himself for tomorrow & determined to hide about this call from others especially Daya but luckily or unluckily, when Abhijeet was talking wih Rajan someone was hiding behind the pillar in balcony & heard everything about Abhijeet & Rajan's deal…

Daya came out of the back of the pillar & watching Abhijeet going back to his room…

Daya(murmur in anger): Abhi mai janta hu tum mujhe iss call ke bare mei nahi bataoge aur chance milte hi uss Rajan se milne jaoge lekin mai bhi thumara Bhai hu….aur Daya apne Bhai ko kabhi akela nahi chod sakta….kal sirf tum nahi , Mai bhi uss Rajan se miluga…usse bahut sare hisaab chukane hai aur iss baar uski ye mulakat hamse uski aakhri mulakat hogi…. I'm coming for you Rajan…anjaam chahe jo bhi ho, lekin iss game ka end time ab aa chuka hai..

….

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

 **To be continued….**

 **T.C.**


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to all readers & special thanks to them who made their time to do review on last update. Thank you so much for your support.

;;;;;;;;;

Here is next update , Enjoy Reading….

* * *

;;;;;

 **DESTINY**

 **;;;;;;;;**

 _ **Till now…**_

 _ **Abhijeet looked around tried to find those eyes that were looking him but got nothing. Finally he moved towards his room prepare himself for tomorrow & thinking how to hide about this call from others especially Daya but luckily or unluckily when Abhijeet was talking wih Rajan someone stood behind him hiding behing pillor in balcony & heard everything about Abhijeet & Rajan deal…**_

 _ **Daya came out from pillor's side & watching Abhijeet going back to his room…**_

 _ **Daya(murmur): Abhi mai janta hu tum mujhe iss call ke bare mei nahi bataoge aur chance milte hi uss Rajan se milne jaoge lekin mai bhi thumara Bhai hu….aur Daya apne Bhai ko kabhi akela nahi chod sakta….kal sirf tum nahi Mai bhi uss Rajan se miluga…usse bahut sare hisaab chukane hai aur iss baar uski ye mulakat hamse uski aakhri mulakat hogi….I'm coming you bastrad Rajan…**_

 _ **'''''''**_

 _ **Now..**_

 _ **''''''**_

Abhiijeet was trying to sleep but his whole attention was on Rajan's call, a part of him wanted to share this with Daya but he didn't want to take any risk cause he knew Daya wouldn't let him go in danger & he also knew this could be a trap for him but he just wanted to save his Bade Papa , Mom- Dad & for them he was ready to take any risk…Finally he tried to close his eyes & after some time fall asleep where In the same room Daya was lying on his bed & staring the wall , he noticed Abhijeet been restless while sleep but he knew what was bothering his brother but he also was in same condition. He wanted Abhijeet to share about his next day visit to Rajan but somewhere he knew Abhijeet was not gonna share cause he knew his brother loved him so much & never wanting to put him in danger but Daya was determined that this time he would definitely do something. Daya felt broken for his brother who been through so much pain & sometimes Daya was the one responsible for Abhijeet's pain. Abhijeet always tried to protect him from Rajan & Malika. Abijeet fed him & didn't eat only to save food for him, Daya remembered everything & he couldn't let Abhijeet down , not this time , he would do everything he could to save his brother & family.

Daya closed his eyes & both brothers got slipped in dreamland for sure not in happy land but again in battle to face their worst dreams…

Sameer was still awake thinking about his father, he knew Daya & Abhijeet were also worried about Pradyuman but he was a son & he couldn't deal with like others doing. He wanted his father back but not only Pradyuman he wanted everything bad to be gone & happiness for his family. He looked at lord Krishna's idol & praying to give strength to his family to fight evil & asked for help..

… _.._

Everything was silent in palace ,Bodyguards were still alert & sleep was kind of an unknown thing for them till the danger moved on their heads especially over Suhanpur's KING . Abhijeet's security was the most important task they had & they wasn't gonna messed up with it. It would be interesting to see how Abhijeet gonna deal with it or how would he escaped from their sight..

….

Next morning Abhijeet woke up early got ready & was waiting for any kind of signal from Rajan's side. Daya came & sat beside him …

Daya: kya baat hai Abhi , kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho…

Abhijeet(tense): ha bass vahi Bade Papa aur Mom Dad ke bare mei soch raha hu….puri raat bit gayi aur abi tak koi lead nahi….ab tak Police bhi vaha aa chuki hogi lekin no progress….aur mai yaha Palace mei stuck hu…really feeling bad just wanna go there & help…

Daya: Abhi you can't help… The best help you can do it to stay here & be safe. We all are worried about you …

Abhijeet(frustrated): Daya I don't want anybody to worry about me this time we should worry about them who are still trapped ….Rajan pata nahi unke sath kya karega aur hum kuch nahi kar paa rahe hai…

Daya: Abhi hum zarror kuch karege aur tum pareshaan mat ho …I know it's difficult but believe me hamare iss tarah pareshaan hone se kuch nahi hoga….

Abhijeet nodded but they both knew what was Abhijeet planning but Daya also had his own plan to deal with it…

Abhijeet: baki sab kaha hai..?

Daya: Surya aur Rajat hall mei hai vo bhi tense hai aur Anjali apne room se bahar hi nahi nikali…I'm really feeling bad for her….kya soch kar yaha aayi thee lekin uska ye aaj tak sabse worst experience hoga…..

Abhijeet: hum sabke liye bhi ye worst hi hai….anyway Sameer kaha hai….you shouldn't have leave him alone...usse hamari zarroat hai…

Daya: you are right…usse hamari zarroart hai lekin tum kal se uske paas baithe tak nahi….mai janta hu Abhi tum bahut disturb ho lekin thume khud ko sambhalna hoga….

Abhijeet: kaise Daya…?...ye sab mere liye itna aasan nahi hai…sayad kahi na kahi mai hi sabki pareshani ki vajah hu…

Daya: Abhi ye kya bakwaas hai….aur tum isslye Sameer se dur bhag rahe ho thume lagta hai Sameer, Bade Papa ke liye thume zimmedaar manta hai….

Abhijeet: sab meri hi tou galati hai…mere liye ye sab aasan nahi hai….

Daya: Abhi ye thumari galati nahi hai aur Sameer kabhi aisa nahi soch sakta….hum sab Bade papa ke liye pareshaan hai lekin jo kuch ho raha hai uski vajah tum nahi ho….tum tou Suhanpur ke liye kushiyo ki vajah ho ….aur jo kuch bura ho raha hai iski vajah vo Rajan hai ...usne hamare Mom Daya ko mara aur phir thumara vo accident aur ab ye sab….

Abhijeet: Daya mai khud ke bahut helpless feel karta hu….I've no memory of my past…mujhe ye tak nahi yaad ki ye Rajan kon hai …vo kya chahta hai , hamare apne uske paaas kaid kyu hai aur vo kya karne wala hai…?...mujhe kuch nahi pata….meri life ek blank sheet hai Daya jis par mai kushiya ke rang bharna chahta thaa lekin ab…

Daya(hurt tone): Abhi thume sab yaad aa jayega….tum baar baar uss accident ke bare mei mat socha karo…this hurts me…

Abhijeet pressed Daya's shoulder to make him clam…

Abhijeet(softy) : I'm sorry Daya , mai tujhe hurt nahi karna chahta thaa…lekin mujhe apne aap par gusaa aata hai khud ko bahut bebas mahsoos karta hu mai…..bina yaado ke meri life bina track ke train ki tarah hai jo safety ki guarantee kabhi nahi de sakti aur na hi happy journey ki…

Daya: Abhi purani yaade na sahi lekin nayi yaade tou banayi ja sakti hai….aur tumne hi tou kaha thaa ...sab kuch bhoolne ke baad bhi thume mai yaad raha isslye ho sakta hai… thume sab kuch dheere dheere yaad aaa jaye….I believe Abhi..

Abhijeet: and I believe in you Daya…

Both brothers were hope for each other & this time they just trying to hide their pain & making each other happy might be there happiness could be just for awhile…

Daya talked with Abhijeet some more time & then left to check Sameer…

Abhijeet sitting there watching sky & waiting for any signal from Rajan's side…

'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sameer(loudly): Abhijeet ka dimmag tou theek hai…kya kya sochne laga hai vo…jo kuch ho raha hai usme Rajan ki galti hai Abhijeet ki nahi…

Daya: mai janta hu Sameer lekin Abhi khud ko zimmedaar samjh raha hai…

Sameer: mai abhi ussi se baat karta hu samjhta kya hai vo apne aap ko… jo man mei aaye ulta sidha sochne lagta hai…

Daya: nahi Sameer abhi nahi….thodi der baad abhi usse thoda time do…

Sameer felt suspicious noticed Daya's behavious…

Sameer(suspicious): baat kya hai Daya…aakhir chal kya raha hai…?

Daya(worried): Sameer mai abhi kuch nahi bata sakta lekin kuch tou hone wala hai….

Sameer: Daya…tell me..

Daya looked at Sameer who was determined to know what actually Daya was up to. Daya knew he was alone in this war but he needed support…

…''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Abhijeet received a call instantly made him alert…

Abhijeet: bolo mujhe kaha aana hai…

Rajan(naughty tone): lagta hai bahut zaldi hai apne Uncle se milne ki…

Abhijeet(firm): kuch aisa hi samjh lo…

Rajan: thume Palace ke piche aana hai Abhijeet vaha se thume aage ki lead mil jayegi…yaad rakhna thumare bodyguard thume Mahal se bahar jane nahi dege unhe kaise deal karna ye thume sochna hai , thumare paas 15 minute hai Palace ke piche wale raste par pauchne ke liye….I know you are smart kid so make it hurry…I'm waiting for you…

Abhijeet cut the call looked around found his bodyguards were in alert mode & Abhijeet knew it was going to be difficult to deal with them…There are five bodyguards around Abhijeet only to watch out for him but Abhijeet had to face others guards also who were in Palace for security. Abhijeet stood up & start walking towards lobby his bodyguards suddenly became alert & started following him…

Abhijeet ye mera picha nahi chodege….inhe uljhana hoga varna mai yaha se bahar nahi nikal paunga aur mere paas jyada time bhi nahi hai…

Two bodyguards came close to Abhijeet…

Guard: Kuvar Abhijeet aap kaha ja rahe hai aapka room tou Palace ki dusri taraf hai…

Abhijeet(angry): ye bhi koi baat hui ….kya mai apni marji se iss palace mei goom bhi nahi sakta…

Guard: aise baat nahi hai Kuvar….ye aapka hi Mahal hai aap jaha chahe aa jaa sakte hai….hum tou baas ye janana chahte the ki ye lobby Mahal ke piche wale gate ki taraf hai aur jaise situation abhi hai aapko Mahal mei hi rahna chahye…

Abhijeet: mai bass piche garden mai jana chahta thaa…Mahal se bahar nahi ja raha hu ….

Guard: theek hai kuvar…chaliye..

Abhijeet(irritated): tum log kya mere sath chaloge…?

Guard: Kuvar hum aapko akela nahi chod sakte isslye aap jaha bhi jayege hum aapke sath chalege…

Abhijeet: theek hai lekin can I expect little privacy please…

Guards took some steps back & maintain a distance between them…

Abhijeet shook his head & walked towards garden…Abhijeet knew bodyguards were far from him but still having hawk eyes on him …Abhijeet tried to hide himself behind trees & then suddenly started running towards lobby…

Guard(shouting): Kuvar aap kaha ja rahe hai…

Bodyguards also started running behind Abhijeet they saw him coming in lobby but didn't found him so started looking for him yelling his name . Abhijeet silently moved out from lobby rushed towards Palace backside door…

Guard1: Kuvar kaha gaye…?

Guard2: pata nahi…abhi tu yahi thee..

Guard4: mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha ….

Guard3: find him…

….

* * *

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Abhijeet reached at backside of Palace & found a guard he saw on the front door some days ago , now was standing in front of him…

Abhijeet(shocked): tum tou dusre gate par the naa…

Bahadur: ji ha…lekin Aaji sahab ne mujhe yaha back door par laga diya….unhe mera kaam pasand nahi aaya….isslye..

Abhijeet(angry): ohh…tou tum vahi ho jisne uss bacche ko Mahal mei aane se roka thaa aur usse Dhaka bhi diya thaa…

Bahadur(evil tone): faltu baate karne ka time nahi Kuvar aapko Rajan se milne jo jana hai…

Abhijeet: thume sab pata hai….ek minute tum Rajan ke liye kaam karte ho….vo tum hi ho jo Palace mei mujhe par nazar rakh rahe the….

Bahadur: Kuvar Abhijeet aap bacche hai aapko nahi pata kaha kya chal raha hai…aap tou faltu mei hi phas gaye lekin ab isme koi kya kar sakta hai…chaliye ab aap yaha tak pauch gaye tou ab aage kuch duri par aapko ek blue color ki car milegi vahi se koi apko Rajan tak paucha dega…

Abhijeet(angry): tum sabko dhoka diya hai….thume iski saza milegi…

Bahadur: Kuvar abhi aap kisi ko darane ki halat mei nahi hai….abhi aap majboor hai aur aap vahi karege jo aapse kaha jayega….aapko nahi pata Rajan kab aur kya kar sakta hai isslye chupchap jungle ki taraf mud jaye aur pareshaan mat hoye mai kisi ko nahi batunga aap iss gate par aaye the vo sab aapko Mahal ke andar hi dundte rahege aur Mahal itna bada hai ki jab tak vo kuch samjh payege aap Rajan ke paas hoge….ab jaye…

Abhijeet didn't want to go cause he knew he couldn't trust anyone rightnow & he was worried for his brother Daya, leaving him alone in Palace where they had no idea who were honest or not scaring Abhijeet for his brother but for saving his family Abhijeet moved towards Jungle after giving a final glance to Palace might be this was his last time when he was looking his birth place ..

Tears came in his eyes but he wiped harshly & running to reach his destination…

….

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In Palace bodyguards were looking for Abhijeet but no lead they came at back door & asked Bahadur about Abhijeet who gave negative reply & guards left to check palace again…

Bahadur(happily): ab tou Kuvar Abhijeet kabhi iss Mahal mei vapas nahi aane wale…bekwoof log bewajah apna time waste kar rahe hai….ab tou bahut jald mujhe iss Mahal mei ye mamoli se nookri nahi karni padegi…Rajan ji ke Mahal aate hi mujhe yaha uss Jaivir ki jagah mil jayegi aur uske baad mai inn sab faltu logo ko yaha se dhake maar kar bahar nikal dunga…

Bahadur felt so much happy & started laughing suddenly he felt a strong grip over his shoulder, he looked behind & his eyes opened wide in shock…

Bahadur(scared): aa…aaa p …aap..

Voice: aisa kabhi nahi hoga Bahadur…kyuki Rajan ka koi bhi plan successful nahi hoga…aur dhakke maar kar thume yaha se nikala jayega aur vo bhi jail mei sadne ke liye…

Bahadur felt paralyzed his dreams got broke in a second…

Voice: ab ye batao Abhijeet ko kaha beja hai…?

…..

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Abhijeet reached near broken blue car, he looked around to find another lead but nothing suddenly he saw someone who came to him …

Sanjay: apna mobile phone mujhe do..

Abhijeet: tum kon ho…?

Sanjay: ohh…yaad aaya tum sab kuch bhool chuke ho isslye mujhe nahi pachante….koi baat nahi ab iski zarrorat bhi nahi padegi….apna phone mujhe do aur mere sath chalo..

Abhijeet: tum Rajan ke liye kaam karte ho..

Sanjay: your phone…

Abhijeet handed his mobile to Sanjay who crushed it under his feet & completely destroyed it…

Sanjay: let's move…

Abhijeet walked with Sanjay who checking around nobody was following them but someone was hidden behind woods & started following them without making any noise…

';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

In a basement…

Aarav & Kumud were tied up on chairs…..

Kumud: ye tum theek nahi kar rahe ho…Abhijeet ko yaha bulakar tum karna kya chahte ho…

Rajan(smiling): honeslty…I'm going to kill him…

Kumud silently started crying, Aarav looked her & felt angry & sad over himself for not being able to help her wife…

Aarav: vo ek baccha hai….tum ek bacche ko marna chahte ho….ye koi bahaduri nahi hai Rajan…you are a coward..

Malika slapped Aarav making all of them shocked & scared showing they were not in mood to hear them & deadly serious what they planning for…

Rajan: cool down Malika….ye dono kismat ke mare hai….ek lota beta mar gaya ab Abhijeet aur Daya ko beta samjhte hai isslye tou Abhijeet ki maut ke bare mei soch bhi nahi paa rahe hai….such a poor …I'm really pity on you two…

Aarav(angry): we don't need your pity…tum iss layak nahi …tum dono tou bahut gatiya ho jo ek bacche ko marne mei apni bahaduri samjh rahe hai….himmat hai tou mujhse lado…iss tarah hame bandh kar kya sabit karna chahte ho…yahi ki tum kitne weak ho…

Pradyuman: rahne do Aarav….Rajan mei itni himmat nahi ki vo hamse lade …vo tou sirf ek bacche par hi jor aajama sakta hai…

Malika felt angry & about to punch him but Rajan stopped her….

Rajan: no Malika….Pradyuman ko bhi bolne ka hak hai...ye bhi Raja ka hi beta hai...vo baat alag hai ki asli beta nahi hai , god liya hua hai ….isne mujhe hamsha kamjor skmjha hai….ek garib bhikari ki tarah…lekin sach tou ye hai mai bhikari nahi thaa aur na hi ab hu… Bhikhari tou ye Pradyuman hai…jise na uske asli maa baap ka pata hai , lekin ye Suhanpur ka Ajji Sahab hai…sab log isse ijjat dete hai iss anath ko aur sirf iski vajah se meri aur Abhay ki dosti mei darar aayi isne mere sare sapne tod diye…iska beta aaj Mahal mei shaan se ji raha hai, America mei rahkar padhai kar hai , iss anath ko itni izzat aur mujhe…sirf thumari vajah se Pradyuman….

Pradyuman: tum Abhay ke dost nahi the tum sirf uski doolat paana chahte the….agar itan hi dostana thaa tou usska aur uski wife ka murder nahi karte aur uske Beto Abhijeet aur Daya par zulm nahi karte…

Rajan: vo unki saza thee aur abhi ye saza puri nahi hui hai….ab thumari bari hai….lekin pahle hamare special guest ko tou aane do…asli maza tou tabhi aayega..

Rajan got a call from Sanjay telling they reached in there….After some time Abhijeet came in & got shocked on seeing his Bade Papa & Mom Dad tied up…

Abhijeet(yelling): bade papa…

Rajan(smiling): hello Abhijeet….apne Uncle se milne aaye ho aur uski taraf dekha tak nahi…

Abhijeet: tou tum ho Rajan…

Abhijeet tried to remember but no success…

Rajan: koi baat nahi Abhijeet agar tum hame bhool gaye tou kya…hum tou thume nahi bhoole…

Kumud(teary): Abhijeet beta yaha se bhag jao…ye thume marna chahta hai…

Aarav: ha Abhijeet…yaha se chale jao beta…thume yaha nahi aana chahye thaa…

Pradyuman: Rajan , Abhijeet ko jane do ….thume jo badla lena hai mujhse lo lekin mere bête ko jane do…

Rajan(teasing tone): thumara beta….ohh Pradyuman thumara aur Abhijeet ka koi rishta hi nahi hai….tum uske kuch nahi lagte tum ek anath ho aur bhikari…

Abhijeet: shut up…mere Bade Papa ke bare mei agar kuch kaha tou…

Malika(angry): tum sab kuch bhool gaye Abhijeet lekin tewar abhi bhi vahi hai Kuvar Abhijeet ke…yaad hai mai kon hu…thumari Malika Aunty…vahi jo aksar tum dono ko bhooka rakhti thee aur Daya se sare ghar ka kaam karwati thee aur hamesha vo bekwoof galtiya karta thaa aur phir galti ki saza bhi milti thee uss bhookad ko….

Abhijeet(angrily): bass bahut ho gaya …..mere Bhai ke bare mei ek shabd nahi….tum chahte the mai yaha aau …tou mai yaha thumare samne hu….ab inn logo ko jane do…

Rajan: Abhijeet abhi tou tum aaye ho thoda welcome tou ho jaye…tou Pradyuman kya khyal hai….thume bahut shok hai mujhe challenge karne ka niche dikhnae ko tou chalo ek round ho hi jaye….ek dum barabri ka…

Rajan signalled his goon to freed Pradyuman & they both ready to fight. Pradyuman was thinking this was the good chance to kept Rajan busy with him as long as possible so he couldn't hurt Abhijeet who was looked scared & worried…Aarav & Kumud also scared & praying some miracle to get out this hell of Rajan & Malika where they were seeing everywhere dark & no hope..

Rajan took off his shirt exposing his hard & strong body scaring Abhijeet who knew defeating Rajan was not going to be easy for Pradyuman…

They started fighting Pradyuman gave some hard moves & kicks but Rajan seemed stronger than him & started beating Pradyuman badly…

Abhijeet: No…

Abhijeet tried to interfere but Malika put gun over Kumud's head using as a threat to stop Abhijeet who wanted to jump in to save his Bade Papa who was badly beaten by Rajan…

Rajan: dekha Pradyuman you are nothing to me…..tum khud ko mujhse nahi bacha sakte tou Abhijeet ko kya bachaoge…

Rajan looked at Pradyuman who was on ground bloody faced & Rajan kicked him strongly made him scream in pain…

Pradyuman(feeling pain): ahh…..ahh….tum mujhge maar do Rajan lekin Abhijeet ko jane do…

Abhijeet started crying Rajan looked him giving a smile & again got ready to kick Pradyuman but this time Abhijeet couldn't stop himself & pushed Rajan strongly …

Abhijeet: get away…

Rajan looked at Abhijeet in anger…

Rajan: you little shit….tum aaj bhi vahi aag ho Abhijeet jo pahle hua karte the lekin thume yaad nahi ki mere sath badsaluki ki saza kya hoti hai….tumne pahle bhi kai baar aisa kiya hai aur har baar thume okaad mei lane ke liye mujhe iski zarroart padti hai…

Rajan took out his belt jerked it in air causing Abhijeet stepped back in fear….He was brave but his past memories started haunting him…

Kumud(crying): nahi Rajan…plz Abhijeet ko jane do….plz mai tumse bhik magti hu…

Abhijeet: nahi Mom….mai iss se nahi darta…isse jo karna hai kar le…

Rajan: tum bahut brave ho Abhijeet... hameha se rahe ho , lekin har baar bahaduri dikhana accha nahi hota vo bhi Rajan ke samne…

Abhijeet: lekin pahle inn logo ko yaha se jane do…hamari deal hui thee ki agar mai yaha aaya tou tum inhe jane doge…

Rajan: kaise deal Abhijeet….kitna sad hai tum apne Uncle Rajan ko bilkul bhool gaye….mujhe tou bass thume yaha kaise bhi bulana thaa…mera badla tabhi pura hoga jab Suhanpur se uska hone wala Raja chin jayega…. jab Mai apne hatho se Abhay ke bête Abhijeet ko maar dunga….thumare baap ne mera sab kuch china Abhijeet ab mai uske Bête ki zindgi chin lunga…

Abhijeet(angry): thumare paas thaa hi kya jo mere Dad thumse chinege…tumne hi unhe dhoke se maar diya aur mujhe aur Daya ko bhi alag kar diya…thuamri vajah se meri yaade mujhse chin gayi aur tum mere Dad ko kah rahe ho…you are the evil bastard Rajan….

Rajan:sach mei….sayad tabhi tumne mujhe apne hatho se marne ki kasam khayi thee….lekin thume tou vo bhi yaad nahi hoga….kyu Abhijeet…

Abhijeet looked him puzzled..

Rajan: chalo Abhijeet asli khel tu ab shuru hoga….

Rajan moved towards Abhijeet grabbing his belt…

Pradyumna: plz Rajan…usse kuch mat karo…

Rajan(evil): thumara bahta khoon dekhne ki iccha hai Abhijeet….kyuki thumari dard bhari chike mujhe sakoon degi…

Abhijeet tried to be firm & looking in Rajan's eyes…

Abhijeet: maine bhi haar manana nahi sikha Rajan…chahe anjaam jo bhi ho mai ladta rahunga….kyuki tumne mujhe meri kasam jo yaad dila di, ab itni aasani se nahi marunga Mai…

Rajan jerked his hand strongly to hit Abhijeet who grabbed the belt from other side tightly, Rajan twisted his wrist to make pressure & blood ripping out Abhijeet's palm who feeling pain but his eyes showing fire….Both were looking each other but their stare got broke by a firm voice ….

Voice: leave him…

Rajan(shocked): Daya….

Abhijeet(scared): Daya…tu yaha kya kar raha hai…?

Sanjay: maine Daya ko hamare picha karte dekh liya thaa….lekin aas paas koi aur nahi thaa isslye maine koi action nahi liya ….socha shikar khud jaal mei phas raha hai…

Rajan: accha kiya Sanjay…well done..

Pradyuman: ye tumne kya kiya Daya…yaha nahi aana chahye thaa beta…

Abhijeet: Daya tu…

Daya(firing eyes): Rajan tum Abhi ko hath bhi nahi lagoge…

Rajan: theek hai….vaise bhi mai bahut thak gaya hu thumare Bade Papa ki bahut khatir jo ki hai maine ….lekin ab tum aa gaye ho… tou game aur bhi excited ho gaya hai….ab tum Abhijeet ko maroge…

All seemed shocked & Daya felt terrible…he was here to save his brother not to hurt him….He was here with plan but now he scared before help came something bad could happen…

Daya(strongly): no…

Rajan: Daya tum Abhijeet ko tab tak maroge , jab tak mai thume rookne ke liye nahi kahta aur agar tumne meri baat nahi mani tou …

Rajan pointed his gun at Aarav..

Aarav: nahi Daya….tum aisa kuch nahi karoge…

Daya: no….I can't hurt my brother…

Rajan: okay..

Rajan shoot Aarav who screamed in pain..

Kumud: Aarav…

Abhijeet: noo…

Pradyuman: you bastard…

Abhijeet looked at Daya who seemed scared…

Rajan: ab kya kahte ho Daya….agla nishana sar par lagau…

Abhijeet(shouting): Daya hit me…

Tears came in Daya's eyes who looked at Abhijeet helplessely..

Daya(teary): I can't …

Abhijeet(yelling): Daya I said hit me…

Rajan aimed at Aarav's head causing Daya cried in pain & he punced Abhijeet on his face…

Rajan(happily): ye hui na baat…

Daya(crying): I'm sorry Bhai..

Rajan: Daya rukna nahi hai…

Abhijeet: Daya its ok…hit me…

Both brothers were looking each other with tears in their eyes they supposed to protect each other but their cruel Destiny made Daya to hurt his Abhi who was his life & worst thing was both brothers couldn't even console each other just staring each other with tearful eyes & witnessing the power of Destiny made them like puppet.

..

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for your support, you all are amazing. I'm really thankful that you guys give your time to read this fic & special thanks to them who give their precious feedback on my tiny work. Believe me your support pushed me to write further only for you friends.

Thank you so much.

* * *

Dear Shikha: Duo have a plan let's find out :)

* * *

Here is next update..

Warning: This chap is going to be long...

Enjoy reading...

….

 **DESTINY**

 _CHAP 23_

 _ **Till now…**_

 _Rajan aimed at Aarav's head causing Daya cried in pain & he punced Abhijeet on his face…_

 _Rajan: ye hui na baat…_

 _Daya(crying): I'm sorry Bhai.._

 _Rajan: Daya rukna nahi hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya its ok…hit me…_

 _Both brothers were looking each other with tears in their eyes they supposed to protect each other but their cruel Destiny made Daya to hurt his Abhi who was his life & worst thing was both brothers couldn't even console each other just staring each other with tearful eyes & witnessing the power of Destiny made them like puppet. _

_**Now….**_

Daya looked Abhijeet with tears & again hit him satisfying Rajan who was smiling holding gun in his hand…Rajan looked at Pradyuman who was helpless & silent tears were forming in his eyes, he cursing himself not been able to protect his sons..

Rajan(smiling): tou kya kahte ho Pradyuman…Daya ko kya saza milni chahye….Suhanpur ke hone wale Raja ko hath lagane ki saza tou yaad hogi na…..kya tum vahi saza apne pyare Daya ko de paoge…? ary ha….purane time mei Raja par attack karne ya asie sazish karne wale ko bhi bich bazaar mei kode lagaye jate the…..vo purana time thaa lekin aaj bhi vo saza kayam hai….kyu…

Aarav(angry): saza tou thume milegi Rajan….kyuki insab ke zimmedaar tum ho….

Malika: dekho tou kon kah raha hai….tum mei se koi bhi iss waqut apna sar uthane tak ki halat mei nahi ho aur baate badi badi kar rahe ho…

Rajan: Malika ab bechare aur kuch kar bhi tou nahi sakte….apne aap ko tasalli de rahe aur kya..

Rajan looked at Duo…

Rajan: ary tum dono kyu ruk gaye….Daya maine abhi rukne ke liye nahi kaha hai…samjhe…

Daya(hurt but angry): mai thumara gulam nahi hu….samjhe…

Rajan: tou theek hai…

Rajan fired in air scaring Duo and others, showing them who were the master of this game & what he could do with them…

Rajan: iss baar nishana hawa mei nahi hoga….

Abhijeet(shout): Daya….

Daya lightly punched Abhijeet didn't want to hurt his brother, Rajan couldn't take it anymore he came to Pradyuman grabbed him with his collar & looking Duo with red fiery eyes…

Rajan: Daya thume kuch nahi pata….I'll show you how to punch…

Rajan punched Pradyuman made him bleed more, his eyes got swollen and blue causing him let out a groan in pain…

Abhijeet(scared): bade papa….

Daya(anger): no…you…

Rajan: start Daya….ya phir ek aur example chahye..

Daya looked Rajan with hate shifting his gaze to Abhijeet who silently pleading to hit him to save his family…

Daya was furious & broken at same time but he didn't have other option until help came he needed to do what Rajan wanted…

Daya hardly punched Abhijeet busted his lips & red hot blood came out made Abhijeet flinch in pain but he remain firm & back in position made Daya felt like hell & Rajan damn happy…

Rajan(enjoying): ye kuch accha thaa….

Daya keep punching Abhijeet both were in tears, Abhijeet's face was red now & finally a hard punch from Daya landed him on floor.

Daya(concerned): Abhi….

Daya immediately sat next to him carefully checking Abhijeet's face found blue & red bruises made him angrier , he looked at Rajan who seemed so happy causing Daya yelled in anger...

Daya: you bastard I'll kill you….

Rajan: I think you are going to kill your brother….Right Daya….mai Abhijeet ki iss halat ka zimmedaar nahi hu, vo tum ho jisne usse hurt kiya hai…dekho tou bechare ke handsome se face ka kya haal kar diya hai tumne…bust lip, swollen eyes…how sad..Daya tum iske liye apne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar paoge…

Abhijeet: shut up….You are freak Rajan don't put your shit on us….& I'm fine, Daya is not who hurting me its you & believe me you'll regret for it….

Daya(guilty tone): I'm sorry Abhi…

Rajan(laughing): Regret…..hahaha…

Rajan started laughing he took Abhijeet's threat like a joke, Daya looked Abhijeet silently apologizing him who grabbed his shoulder firmly tried to remove his guilt …

Abhijeet: Daya teri koi galati nahi hai…

Malika(teasing tone): aww….dekho tou dono ko…itni buri halat mei hai phir bhi ek dusre ko himmat de rahe hai….What a bromance…

Rajan: accha hai Malika….jitna pyar utna dard…kyu Daya…?

Daya filled with anger on Rajan's word & firmly watching Abhijeet like giving his message. Duo were not just brothers they were part of each other's soul. They could understand each other better than anyone else & able to read silent language of eyes…

Daya(whispering): hold on Abhi…Help'll come soon…

Abhijeet looked Daya with surprise but Daya's sudden brighten eyes telling him he had a plan & they would get through it together…

* * *

 **...**

 **Flashback**

Sameer: Daya baat kya hai….mai janta hu kuch tou hai jo tum chupa rahe ho…

Daya: Sameer meri kuch samjh nahi paa raha…I need help…

Sameer: tell me Daya…problem kya hai…

Daya: Abhi ko sayad Rajan ka call aaya thaa maine puri baat tou nahi suni lekin Rajan ne Abhijeet ko milne ke liye bulaya hai , vo bhi akele…

Sameer: kya….kab..?

Daya: sayad kal….muhe dar lag raha hai Sameer... mai janta hu Bade papa aur unhe bachane ke liye Abhi kuch bhi kar sakta hai aur mujhe samjh nahi aa raha ki mai uski help kaise karu…yaha Palace mei abhi bhi Rajan ke log hai islye kisi se kuch kahna bhi theek nahi…lekin Abhi ko Rajan se milne se kaise roku…

Sameer: Daya mujhe lagat hai hame kisi ke help leni chahye….Salunke Uncle…

Daya: nahi…agar vo yaha aa gaye tou sabko shak ho jayega ki kuch baat hai aur sayad Rajan ko bhi pata chal jaye phir planning karne ka koi benefit nahi hoga…mujhe lagta hai Jaivir se baat karni chaye…

Sameer: theek hai…abhi iss bare mei kisi aur se koi baat nahi karte Jaivir sayad raat mei palace vapas aayega ...kyuki Papa ke baad vo hi Palace ki security ka kaam dekh raha hai….hum tab uss se baat kar sakte hai…

Daya: hmm…tum theek kah rahe ho…

* * *

After two hours Jaivir came back in Palace & got message that Daya called him . Jaivir immediately walked towards Sameer's room where Daya shared about Abhijeet's phone call & his meeting plan with Rajan..

Daya: hame Abhi ko kaise bhi rokana hoga Jaivir….

Jaivir: mujhe lagta hai hame Kuvar Abhijeet ko Rajan ke pass jane se nahi rokna chahye..

Daya(shocked): kya….

Sameer: ye kya kah rahe ho Jaivir…we can't just let him go…we know this is trap for Abhijeet..

Jaivir: pahle meri baat tou sunye…

Daya(angry): accha bolo thumara kya suggestion hai….Abhi ko khatre mei daal de..?

Jaivir: nahi Kuvar Daya….lekin ye ek accha moka hai Rajan ko pakadne ka…usse lagta hai kisi ko uske plan ke bare meo nahi pata lekin agar Kuvar Abhijeet , Rajan se milne jate hai tou hum Rajan ko track kar sakte hai ...Aaji sahab aur baki sab ko chuda sakte hai aur Rajan ko uske anjaam tak paucha sakte hai…

Sameer: you mean Abhijeet ko bet ki tarah use karna chahte ho….this is bad plan..

Daya(after thinking): I think Jaivir is right…

Sameer(shocked): what….Daya are you out..? ye bahut risky hai….Abhijeet ko akele Rajan ke pass bejna ye jante hue bhi ki Rajan usse marna chahta hai….ye pagalpan hai…

Daya: Abhi vaha akela nahi jayega….mai bhi uske sath jaunga….aur Jaivir hame cover dega…

Jaivir(tense): kuvar Daya aap….ye kuch theek nahi hai…

Daya: sayad ye hamare paas ek chance hai Rajan ko pakadne ka aur mai isme Abhi ke sath rahunga…mai iss Rajan naam ki musibat ko hamesha ke liye khatam karna chahta hu….Jaivir iss baar der mat karna….sabkuch tum par hai…

Jaivir: vaise mei insabme aapka sath dena nahi chahta kuvar Daya kyuki ye Suhanpur ke future ko daav par lagana hai….mai iss tarah Suhanpur ke dono Kuvaro ko khatre mei nahi daal sakta...mai ye nahi kar paunga Kuvar daya...

Daya: Jaivir hum Abhi ko nahi rok payege agar usne soch liya hai ki vo Rajan se milega tou usse rokna mushkil hai isslye yahi better hai ki hum Abhi ko cover de aur Rajan ke iss trap ko usse hi phasane mei use kare…hame nahi pata Rajan kaha hai lekin iss plan ke zariye hum usse trace kar sakte hai aur mujhe tum par yakeen hai….jaise hi mai uss jagah pahuch jaunga tum vaha rade kar sakte ho…

Jaivir: theek hai Kuvar Daya mai aapka sath dunga…lekin iss plan ke bare mei abhi kisi se koi baat nahi…aapke uncle Salunke se bhi nahi…

Daya: theek hai…

Jaivir: unka vaha rahna zarrori hai jab time aayega mai unhe bata dunga lekin abhi batana theek nahi hai...unke kisi bhi move se aur guards ke kisi bhi action se Mahal mei mojud Rajan ke logo ko shak jayega aur Rajan bhi alert ho jayega….mere aadami aapko follow karege….unn par kisi ko koi shak nahi hoga…aur hum time se aapki help ke liye pahuch jayege…

Daya: sounds good….lekin Uncle Salunke bahut naraj ho jayege…

Jaivir: mai unhe sambhal lunga….iss baar Suhanpur ke sath kisi ko bhi khilwad nahi karne dunga….aap dono ki suraksha meri zimmedari hai aur aapko bachane ke liye mai apni jaan tak de sakta hu…

Daya: mai janta hu….

Jaivir: tou phir hamne kal Kuvar Abhijeet par nazar rakhni hogi…vo mahal se bahar jane ke liye zarror kuch plan karege…

Daya: aur hame usse yaha se jane dena hai…lekin planning ke sath…

Jaivir: Kuvar Abhijeet ke Mahal se bahar nikalte hi aap unke piche rahna... hum log dur rahege kyuki Rajan ke gunde zarror dur se nazar rakhege…

Daya: thanks Jaivir…mai janta hu agar kuch bhi galat ho gaya tou sab tum par aa jayega…lekin iske baad bhi tum help kar rahe ho iske liye thanks…

Jaivir: Suhnapur ke dushman ko hamesha ke liye mitana hai tou ye khatra uthana padega lekin iss baar der nahi hogi…aapne pahle bhi mujhse madad magi thee... tab Kuvar Abhijeet ko Rajan apne sath le gaya thaa lekin iss baar aisa nahi hoga….mai jaan de dunga lekin Kuvar Abhijeet aur aapko kuch nahi hone dunga, ye Jaivir ka vada hai aapse…

Daya: I know…

Jaivir left for arrangements , Sameer who was silent yet suddenly outburst in disbelief…

Sameer: aur you insane..?...ye pagalpan hai…ab tak tou Abhijeet ko bachane ke bare mei soch rahe the aur ab khud uske piche jana chahta ho….ho kya gaya hai thume…

Daya: ye tum bhi jante ho Sameer…Abhijeet apni family ko bachane ke liye kuch bhi karega isse pahle Rajan koi aur plan banaye, hame usse pakdna hoga aur sayad yahi ek rasta hai…

Sameer(loudly): sayad….meaning hum kuch aur soch sakte hai…

Daya: sayad soch sakte lekin ab time nahi hai…jo karna hai abhi karna hoga aur maine soch liya hai , kya karna hai…agar hum fail hue tou mai apne Bhai ko akele marne nahi dunga…

Sameer(angry): isslye tum bhi uske sath marne ja rae ho…jaanbujhkar khud ko danger mei daal rahe ho….

Daya: danger tou already hamare sar par hai Sameer….ab tou time aa gaya hai , asli risk lene ka…ya tou aar ya paar….

Sameer: matlab Rajan ko pakadne ke liye apni jan jokim mei dalna…ye thumara plan hai..

Daya: iss baar usse pakadna nahi hai….maar dalna hai…

Daya's eyes showing fire & he left holding firm & dangerous look on his face & Sameer knew Daya had already decided & he couldn't be changed not now…

…..

Next daya when Abhijeet ran to reach back door on Palace, Daya silently followed him & when Bahadur told Abhijeet his next destination & he left for jungle Daya came there with three trusted fighters of Jaivir…

Bahadur(scared): aap…app…

Daya: tou tum ho iss Mahal mei Rajan ke jassos….well iski saza tou milegi , ab ye batao Abhijeet ko kaha beja hai…?

Bahadur told Daya about blue car where a man would lead Abhijeet to Rajan. One of Jaivir's fighter gave Daya a small device looke like a button & a watch…

" kuvar Daya isse apni belt mei laga lijiye….aap jaha bhi jayege hame signal mil jayega aur jab aap Rajan ke secret place par pauch jaye tou iss watch ka button press kar dijiyega….hum aap tak pahuch jayege aur ha ye device easily detect nahi ho payegi isslye gabrane ki zarrorat nahi hai….aap jaise hi vaha pauchege thodi hi der mai aap tak help pahuch jayegi…

Daya: thanks…

"ab aap jaye…hum aapke piche hi hai…"

Daya nodded & ran behind Abhijeet , he tried to be as silent as he could to avoid any eye on him but Sanjay noticed him but lucky for Duo , Sanjay let Daya came inside basement thinking Daya also got trapped but he didn't know Daya was following them with a trap himself…

When Daya entered in basement and pressed button in his watch for calling help...

* * *

'''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Present…**

Abhijeet questioned through his eyes & Daya replied him affirmatevily made him believe they had plan & help would arrive soon. Confidence in Daya's eyes filling Abhijeet with confidence & new energy he collected himself & stood up….

Rajan(teasing): tou ho gaya rona dhona…game start kare…

Abhijeet(looked irritate over Rajan): you know what….I'm really sick of all this…

Rajan looked him with surprise sudden change in Abhijeet causing everyone to look at him but they were not finding any clue what Abhijeet was up to…

Malika: lagta hai abhi bhi hosh thiakane nahi aaye thumare….

Abhijeet(disrespect tone) : I'm not talking to you ...you are nothing just a slave..

Malika(angry): you ..

Rajan: cool Malika….sayad apne hi Bhai se maar khane ke baad Abhijeet ka screw thoda lose ho gaya hai…

Daya looked Rajan with anger who gave back a smirky smile to him..Abhijeet came back in his teasing form …

Abhijeet: no Rajan…screw tou thumara hila hua lag raha hai….you know you are behaving like a third class typical villain….lagta hai Hindi films bahut dekhte ho….unhi ki copy kar rahe ho….mujhe lagta hai thume tou ye tak nahi pata ….aakhir tum chahte kya ho….mujhse deal paiso ki thee aur yaha ye drama kar rahe ho….ek Bhai dusre ko mare...is this a joke..? you know your acting is really poor & seems a miserable villain jiske paas apne khud ke idea tak nahi hai…ab tak mai ye soch raha thaa ki sayad tum apne target par focus karoge ye sab old fashioned drama sayad kuch der chalega lekin tum ek dum boring nikale….itne sare gunde jama kiye hai apne sath kislye ?... taki kuch logo ke hath pair bandhkar gun point par unhe kuch bhi karne ke liye majboor karoge….ye sab hindi films mei hota thaa ab tou koi aise movies bhi pasand nahi karta….hatho mei gun hai phir bhi dar rahe ho…do baccho ko aapas mei lada rahe ho kislye apne maze ke liye aur khud ko Rajan the great kahte ho….maine sohc thaa jitna thumare bare mei suna hai Rajan koi bahut hi dangerous player hoga…. lekin tum tou do kodi ke filmi villain nikale…jiske paas gun hai gunde hai phir bhi kuch unarmed logo se dar gaya ….Rajan the great apni se half age ke do ladko se dar gaya….chii…tum tou ek coward nikale Rajan…ladkiyo se bhi jyada darpok…even meri friend Anjali tumse jyada brave hai…

Rajan & Malika looked him with raising anger where others were thinking might be Abhijeet lost his mind & Daya was looking him like " Abhi are you oaky..?" look..

Rajan(angry): bass bahut bakwaas kar li tumne…

Malika(angry): maine tou pahle hi kaha thaa Rajan... ye ladka kabi nahi sudherga….sab kuch bool gaya lekin tease karne ki habit nahi gayi iski…

Abhijeet: I'm not teasing you poor actress just telling the truth….mujhe nahi yaad ki tum dono kya hua karte the mai tou bass vahi kah raha hu jo mai dekh raha hu….tum hi batao thume mallom hai thumara next move kya hoga….tum yaha kislye ho ? paiso ke liye ya do baccho ko ladta dekhne ke liye….aur phir kab tak..?….ha Rajan kab tak ye sab drama chalega Daya mujhe kab tak marega …obviously itni maar se mai marne wala tou nahi , jyada se jyada kya ho jayega….ye hai thumara badla….maine tou suna thaa Rajan Suhanpur ki doolat chahta hai , mujhe marna chahta hai….lekin mujhe tou Rajan ek sadak-chaap gunde se jyada kuch nahi lag raha…

Rajan(angry): bahut hua…..tum bahut bol chuke Abhijeet aur maine bahut sun liya….ab aur nahi…tumne theek kaha, aakir kab tak ye game chalega….lekin tum galat ho ki mere paas koi paln nahi…vo tou Daya ki sudden entry se thoda plan change ho gaya thoda game khelne ka mood ho gaya…. ha tum dono ki fight thodi filmi idea thaa lekin vo thume marne ke liye nahi thaa, sirf takleef dene ke liye thaa….tumne sahi kaha toda boring ho gaya ….lekin Rajan kya hai mujhe ye thume proof karne ki zarroart nahi hai Abhijeet ….kyuki mai janta hu tum kya ho…you are very smart Abhijeet aur ye baat mai tab se jnta hu jab se pahli baat tumse mila thaa, you know how to hit & when to hit…tumne sahi kaha hath mei gun lekar kya khelna lekin sayad tum bhool gaye Rajan bina hathiyaar ke bhi kafi hai apne dushmano ke lye…apke bade papa ko dekhkar bhi thume iasa nahi lagta….aur jaha tak baat hai meri deal ki….tou believe me mujhe pata hai mujhe kya chaye aur vo mai hasil karke rahunga thumari ye smart chaal mujh par kaam nahi karne wali…..

Abhijeet: mujhe tou aisa nahi lagta Rajan….Suhanpur ki doolat thume aise nahi milegi…mai yaha hu, Bade papa yaha hai thumare hath kuch nahi lagne wala…tum tou bass thodi der ke liye gun hath mei lekar cool villain bane ki practice kar sakte ho nothing much…

Rajan grabeed Abhijeet's collar made him look in his eyes…

Rajan: Abhijeet tum mujhe nahi jante…sach kaha ab tak tou baccho ka khel chal raha thaa ….thume mai filmi villain lagta hu lekin bholo mat fimli villain kabhi kabhi bahut dangerous ho jate hai…tum sayad mere samne ye sab bol kar khud ko bahut brave samjh rahe ho lekin mai thume yaad dila du… tum iss waqut meri kaid mei ho, jaha hum hai ye jagah abhi tak kisi ki bhi nazar mei nahi hai … mere aadamiyo ne charo taraf se iss area ko cover kiya hua hai aur baat rahi tum sabki…. tou suno , tum mei se koi bhi yaha se zinda nahi jane wala….aur yahi mera real plan hai, ab tak tou mai sirf tumse khel raha thaa….but now enough for foreplay, real action is going to start Abhijeet….

Rajan stretched his arm & loaded his gun to set his target looking at Abhijeet with evil smile ready to make his threat true….Abhijeet knew this time Rajan was serious & he already pushed him at edge but his plan was to distract Rajan & now game suddenly became serious. Pradyumna knew what Abhijeet was trying to do but seemed his plan turned at backward…Daya looked Abhijeet with fear…

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Salunke(scared): what...Abhijeet aur Daya uss Rajan se milne gaye hai...?

Jaivir: nahi ...Kuvar Abhijeet ko Rajan ne bulaya thaa lekin Kuvar Daya aur maine plan banaya...

Salunke(angry): plan...Dono ko marne ka...tum kya soch rahe the Jaivir...yaad rakhna agar Abhijeet ya Daya ko kuch bhi hua tou Suhanpur thume maaf nahi karega...sayad thumara anjaam Rajan se bhi bura ho...

Jaivir: mujhe mallom hai...lekin mere rahte Kuvar Abhijeet aur Kuvar Daya ko kuch nahi hoga...mujhe Kuvar Daya ka signal mil chuka hai aur ab hame baato mei time waste nahi karna chahye...hame location ka pata hai ab hame jaldi unki help ke liye vaha pauchana hoga...

Salunke & jaivir rushed to location indicated by device. Their armed guards were ready to take over...

* * *

 **;;;;;;;**

 **Present..**

Abhijeet: Rajan kisi ko bhi marker thume koi paisa nahi milne wala…soch lo..

Rajan: paiso ki deal karne ke liye sirf thumara zinda rahna zarrori hai , baki sabka nahi…so who wants to die first…pick Abhijeet now your turn to play game….tou batao pahle kise marta dekhna chaoge…

Abhijeet didn't say anything just staring Rajan with red eyes , Daya hoped help came soon before any worst happen… …

Rajan: lagta hai ab tum kuch nahi kahoge tou phir mai hi apna pahla target chose kar leta hu…..vaise Daya kaisa rahega…

Rajan aimed his gun to Daya , fear ran down in Abhijeet's body who instantly came between Daya & gun…

Daya(scared): Abhi….kya kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: I pick myself Rajan….shoot me…

Rajan: nahi Abhijeet tum nahi….mera matlab abhi nahi... abhi tou thumare sath deal jo karni hai…

Abhijeet: agar Daya ko hath bhi lagaya tou koi deal nahi Rajan…

Rajan: I'm sorry Abhijeet….you lost your chance now say goodbye to your brother…

Rajan pushed Abhijeet aside , Daya looked firmly to Rajan who was about to pull trigger made Abhijeet shouting his name..

Abhijeet(scared like hell): Dayaaa…

Rajan: time to go Daya….

Rajan was about to shoot but an another bullet sound shocked him made him look at the source & found Jaivir & Salunke standing there with bodyguards having guns in their hands all aiming towards Rajan…

Jaivir: Rajan apni gun niche karo varna mera ek ishara aur thumara khel khatam..

Abhijeet sighed in relief & hurriedly dragged Daya behind him away from Rajan who looked shocked & scared might be …

Rajan(shocked): impossible tum log yaha….

Salunke: Rajan thumare sabhi gunde bahar hamare custody mei hai aur thodi der mei yaha police bhi aa jayegi isslye thumare liye yahi better hai , ki tum aur thuamre log piche hat jaye aur Pradyuman aur baki sab se dur ho jaye….Don't try to hurt them...ab koi fayda nahi…tum ghir chuke ho, so save your life & step back….

Pradyuman , Aarav & Kumud felt relief & a new hope filled their guts to took a relax breath…

Rajan : nahi Salunke….tum abhi bhi mera kuch nahi bigad sakte…mere pass gun hai aur mere ek ishara par mere log thumare pyare Raja Abhijeet aur baki sabko maar dalege tou better hai tum piche hat jao….

Salunke: Rajan bevkoof mat bano….tum jante ho, jab tak ye log safe hai tum safe ho agar inhe kuch bhi hua, tou tum bhi nahi bachoge…isslye aisa sochna bhi mat...isme thumara hi nuksaan hai…

Malika looked at Rajan they knew if their goons were trapped outside there was not much hope for them to fight back their one single move & guards would shoot them . Malika signaled Rajan to take back cause they had only few goons against Jaivir , Salunke & their guards, it could be difficult to fight back & win…

Rajan: theek hai…

Rajan stepped back, Salunke & Jaivir got slow but suddenly Rajan shot a guard & both sides started firing on each other, Rajan moved towards Malika who signalled their goons to kept firing…

Malika: Rajan hame nikalna hoga…hamare jyada-tar log inke kabje mei hai , jyada time tak hum inke samne nahi tik payege…we have to move…

Rajan(angry): ye sab aise nahi hona thaa Malika…iss baar nahi…

Malika: agar hum zinda rahe tou hum vapas aayege lekin abhi yaha se nikalna hoga varna ye hame maar dege….hamare pass abhi koi rasta nahi hai…jyada mat socho…zinda rahe tou badla kabhi bhi le lege…

Rajan: theek hai…aage wale raste par ab tak police aa gayi hogi basement ke piche se nikalna hoga…careful…

Malika nodded & started firing back to made a chance to slip out…

Salunke reached to Pradyuman untied him & Jaivir helped Aarav & Kumud. Some guards covered Abhijeet & Daya who immediately hovered onto Prayuman , Aarav & Kumud…

Daya: Bade Papa….aaram se…

Pradyumna: mai theek hu Daya…tumhe lagi tou nahi beta…

Daya: nahi…hum dono theek hai….

Daya helped Kumud who caressing his hair…

Kumud(teary): theek ho Daya..

Daya nodded with weak smile…

Abhijeet: Dad aap theek hai…

Aarav: tum tou theek ho na beta…

Abhijeet nodded & smiled faintly suddenly he gazed at Rajan & Malika who trying to move out. Rajan looked at Abhijeet smiled evilly & slipped out to back area. Abhijeet immediately stood up & ran behind Rajan & Malika…Sanjay aimed at Abhijeet & when about to shot him Daya pushed Sanjay & grabbed his gun…

Sanjay(smiling): Daya ye thumara khilona nahi hai…

Daya(angry): I know…

Jaivir about to shot Sanjay but Daya pulled the trigger & shot Sanjay three times at heart casuing everyone look him in horror & disbelief…

Daya(angrily): ye Abhi aur mujhe alag karne ke liye ….

Jaivir came to Daya & took the gun…

Jaivir: hamare rahte aapko iski zarrorat nahi padegi Kuvar…

Daya smiled but soon remembered about Abhijeet who moved out to follow Rajan & Malika…

Daya(panic): Abhi unke piche gaya hai….

Salunke: hum Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hone dege Daya…

Jaivir: aap yahi rukye , mai unhe dekhta hu…

Salunke stayed back for Pradyuman & others. Jaivir left with some guards….Daya also ready to move behind Jaivir but Salunke stopped him…

Pradyuman: Daya tum kaha ja rahe ho….?

Daya: bade papa , Abhi Rajan ke piche gaya hai….Rajan kuch bhi kar sakta hai….

Pradyumna: tum akele nahi jaoge...mai bhi sath chalunga…

Salunke(protest): lekin tum…

Pradyuman: mere bête ko hamari zarroart padegi Salunke….mai piche nai hat sakta…

Daya helped Pradyuman to stand firmly & both moved to get Abhijeet….

Abhijeet was following Rajan & Malika , Rajan noticed him & turned to other side of basement where heavy & huge machines kept but all got destroyed during blast. Malika looked Rajan confusingly…

Malika: Rajan vaha kaha ja rahe ho..? hame yaha se bahar nikalna hai….

Rajan(firmly): abhi ek kaam baki hai Malika….usse pura karne ke baad…

Rajan entered in destroyed part of factory, Malika looked back & found Abhijeet was following them she sighed angrily & turned right back Rajan…

Abhijeet saw them & entrened in that area but fall down when he tripped over a hard thing lying in his way…Suddenly Malika appeared holding a gun pointing at Abhijeet…

Malika: lagta hai aaj thumari maut likhi hai Abhijeet….ab yaha thume kon bachayega…

Abhijeet(stood up): tum apni fikar karo Malika….darna thume chahye…

Malika: bahut zaban chalti hai teri…

Malika raised her hand to slap Abhijeet but he grabbed her wrist & twisted causing Malika cried in pain…

Malika: ahhh….

Rajan (pointing gun at Abhijeet): leave her Abhijeet….

Malika pushed Abhijeet & again pointed her gun over his head…

Abhijeet(angry): lagta hai aaj faisla ho hi jayega…

Rajan: faisla karne ke liye hi tou mai yaha ruk gaya Abhijeet…socha ye akhiri kaam khatam karke hi Suhanpur se bahar jaunga….aur dekho tum mere samne khud b khud aa gaye, mera kaam assan karne ke liye…but you are lucky…socha thaa thume tadpa tadpa kar marunga lekin dekho, lagta hai thumari maut meri gun se nikali bullet se likhi hai…you should be thankful for me to giving you such an easy death…

Abhijeet: koshish kar lo Rajan ...lekin agar mai bach gaya tou tum Suhanpur se zinda bahar nahi jaoge…ab bass bahut hua , isss game ko finish karne ka time aa chukka hai…

Malika: shoot him Rajan….hurry up finish the game , we've to rush…

Rajan: goodbye Abhijeet…

Rajant pulled the trigger but Abhijeet actioned quickly pulling Malika infront of him & in next second Rajan's bullet was in Malika's chest. Blood was flowing like fountain from her wound who still grabbing gun looked Rajan in disbelief, fear & shock . Malika wasn't reay to die but in few seconds her game came to end. Pain chocked her voice in her throat , gun drooped down & Malika crushed on floor fighting with pain & tried to overcome but all what she could do was watching death coming for her & there was no chance left her to come back…Rajan looked Malika with fear & shock watching her struggling in pain . She was agonizing like an injured deer, she wanted to cry , scream but intense pain restrain her to made a voice.

Malika took few moments , her body started jerking & then she completely lost in dark land of death…Abhijeet looked her with satisfaction then his eyes met with Rajan who looked furious & hurriedly walked to Abhijeet grabbed him with his neck & dragging him backside causing Abhijeet's head hit with wall & painful yelp came out from his lips…

Rajan(angry): you little shit…

Rajan pressed Abhijeet's neck hardly made him shout in pain but his voice got choked & Abhijeet felt terrible…

Rajan: thumari vajah se maine aaj Malika ko bhi kho diya…ab tum nahi bachoge Abhijeet….ab nahi…

Abhijeet collected his strength & pushed Rajan away…Abhijeet took deep breaths to stay awake his pain forcing him to fall & lost in dark but he knew he had to fight if he wanted to win this battle….

Rajan: tum mei itni himmat nahi Abhijeet ki mera samna kar sako... lekin aaj mai apne hath se iss moke ko jane nahi dunga….mai apna vada pura karunga Suhanpur se uska Raja chin lunga aur Abhay ke bête ko marker apna badla bhi pura karunga….aaj mere dost Abhay, Suhanpur ke Raja ko uska asli tofa milega….Suhanpur do din baad thumara Birthday celebrate karne wala thaa , apne Raja ki kushiya manana wala thaa lekin ab Suhanpur apne nanhe Raja ki maut ka gum manayega…Suhnapur mei kushiya nahi Matam hoga Abhijeet…thumari maut ka matam…

Abhijeet(feeling difficulty to speak): tumne sabit kar diya Rajan ki tum ek dhokebaaj insaan ho, jisse dosti ka matlab tak nahi pata vo mere Dad ko apna dost kahta thaa aur aaj apne hi dost ke bête ko marna chahta hai…tumne dosti matlab ke liye ki thee Rajan, sirf pasio ke liye….

Rajan(shouting): ha sirf paiso ke liye…jante ho kyu... kyuki paise ke bina iss duniya mei kuch nahi milta….kuch bhi nahi phir iss dosti ki kya kimat hai ….do kodi ke bhi nahi hote aise emotions aur feelings….kya kami thee mujhme kuch nahi….lekin phir bhi mujhe vo nahi mila jiska mai hakdaar thaa…...vo Pradyuman ek anath hokar Mahal ke maze le raha thaa aur mujhe bhiakri kahta thaa….aur thuamre Dad…Raja Abhay sabki nazaro mei mahan banana ka natak karta thaa lekin mujhse sabkuch chin liya usne …

Abhijeet(shouting): thumare paas thaa hi kya Rajan…kuch bhi nahi….tumne doolat ke liye mere mom dad ko maar dala….mere Dad ne tumse kuch nahi china , tumne hi mere Mom Dad ki zindgi chin li…

Rajan: sirf doolat ke liye nahi Abhijeet badla lene ke liye…thume kya lagta hai, Suhanpur mei mera interest sirf paiso ke liye thaa….nahi Abhijeet…paiso se bhi badhkar life mei bahut sari cheeze hai….jaise pyar…

Abhijeet(feeling weak but teasing Rajan ): thume pyar ka matlab bhi nahi pata Rajan…tum kya jano pyar ke bare mei…

Rajan(shouting): mai acche se janta hu Abhijeet, kaisa lagta hai jab vo cheez tumse chin jaye , jisse tum dilo jaan se chahte ho…jante ho thumari Maa kisi Raja ke beti nahi thee…. ek mamoli se teacher ki beti thee vo... aur mai usse bahut pyar karta thaa….

Abhijeet(angry): meri Mom ke bare much mat kaho…unse thumara koi lena dena nahi…

Rajan: kyu sach nahi suna jata…..ye sach hai Abhijeet mai thumari Mom se pyar karta thaa , shadi karna chahta thaa ….lekin dosti ke naam par thuamre Dad ne mere sath dhoka kiya... thumare Dad ne Aabha se shadi kar li aur Aabha ne bhi mere pyar ko thokar markar Abhay ko chuna….kya kami thee mujh mei…. sirf yahi ki mai ek Raja ka beta nahi thaa, mera baap ek chor hua karta thaa….ya mere pass paise nahi the….maine bahut koshish ki Aabha ko samjhane ki , mere sath duniya basane ki lekin usne meri bejati ki …mujhe thappad maar kar Mahal se bahar niakl diya….ussi din mere dil mei pyar ki jahag nafrat ne li aur mai Suhanpur ka dushman ban gaya…baat sirf paiso ki nahi hai Abhijeet, paise tou bahut tareeko se kama sakta hu Mai ….Rajan naam hai mera , koi mamoli khiladi nahi hu Mai….mai yaha vapas aaya tou sirf badla lene ke liye... paise tou sirf ek bahana thaa Malika aur baki sabko sath rakhne ke liye….

Abhijeet: Malika se pyar ka natak kar rahe the….

Rajan: Mailka janti thee mai usse pyar nahi karta ...lekin vo mere liye kisi aur se jyada bharosemand thee aur hum dono hamseha ek dusre ke sath the , lekin tumne aaj mera vo sahara bhi chin liya….jate ho Abhijeet , agar mujhe mera pyar mila hota , vo hak mila hota tou sayad aaj mai yaha nahi hota….tum mere gun point par nahi hote…..sayad tum mere aur Aabha ke bête hote…Aabha meri wife hoti aur tum mere bête…

Abhijeet(shout in anger): bakwaas band karo….meri Mom ka naam apni gandi zuban se mat lo….tum kuch nahi ho sakte Rajan, tum sirf Suhanpur ke dushman ho aur ye meri Mom ya Dad ki vajah se nahi hai….thumari khud ki vajah se hai…kyuki tum kisi rishte ke layak nahi…tum lalchi aur dhokebaaj insaan ho aur ye baat mere Mom Dad jante the….

Rajan(evil tone): theek kaha Abhijeet…..isslye tou mai yaha hu….aur tum mere bête nahi….maine Aabha ko mujhe thukarane ki saza di ...usse aur uske pyare Abhay ko markar aur aaj uske Bete Abhijeet ki bari hai...ab thumari bari hai….mai Aabha aur Abhay ke bête ko zainda kasie chod sakta hu… Suhanpur ne mujhse meri har kushi chin li , isslye mai thumare sath- sath iss Suhanpur ki har kushi chin lunga…

Rajan hit Abhijeet who landed hardly on floor …

Rajan(shouting): agar himmat hai tou lado mujhse Abhijeet….bahut bol rahe the ki Rajan gun hath mei lekar bahadur ban raha hai ….ab sabit karo ki tum sacche bahadur ho….ya phir ab himmat nahi rahi hai Suhanpur ke Raja Abhijeet mei, mere samne khade hone ki bhi….kyu Abhijeet…

Abhijeet stood up, he was tired, weak, broken but started fighting with Rajan who killed his family & now eager to destroy everything he had left . Abhijeet kept fighting but Rajan was stronger & bigger than Abhijeet whose every move & step got failed by Rajan & Rajan beat him badly.

Blood pouring out from Abhijeet's wounds made him weak still he tried to take over Rajan who defeated him again & again , punching him like soft toy . Rajan hit hardly on Abhijeet's back landed him on floor, blood coming out from Abhijeet's mouth , he looked like half dead

Rajan(evil): this is your last time Abhijeet…thume apane hatho se marne ka vada aaj mai pura karunga aur tum sirf apne aapko marta dekhoge…

….

* * *

;;;;;;;;

On other side Daya & Pradyuman tried to find Abhijeet same time Jaivir informed them that Rajan & Malika dindn't came out from basement it means they still in basement might be with Abhijeet….They hurriedly started searching the whole destroyed area to find Abhijeet…

…..

Rajan grabbed an iron road pointed it over Abhijeet's neck made him look in his eyes..Blood started oozing out from thin layer of Abhijeet's neck where road ripping his tender skin…

Rajan: tumne kabhi nahi socha hoga Abhijeet ki thumara anjaam itna dard bhara hoga….don't worry thume marne ke baad mai Suhanpur se chala jaunga ….Suhanpur ke logo ko unke Raja ka matam manae ka pura time milega aur Daya…ha Daya bhi thumare sadme ne jald hi thuamre paas pauch jayega aur agar aisa nahi hua, tou koi baat nahi….usse bhi , Mai hi thumare paas paucha dunga….nice & slow…

Abhijeet yelped in anger & pushed Rajan with his whole energy left in his body….Abhijeet stood up not able to walk propely but looked like an injured lion….

Abhijeet(faintly): mera kya hoga pata nahi lekin Daya par hath dalne ke liye mai tujhe zinda nahi choduga….

Rajan: uska faisla bhi ho jaye ga Abhijeet….ya tou aaj mai nahi, ya tum nahi…

Rajan tried to hit Abhijeet with road who saved himelf from his first attack & grab the road, kicked Rajan on his leg made him fall on his knee…Rajan tried to grab road but Abhijeet pushed it away & tried to snatch Rajan's gun who instantly caught his hand & twisted painfully Abhijeet cried in pain & Rajan dragged Abhijeet to wall & push him hard grabbing his neck to kill him…

Rajan(evil): ab aur nahi Abhijeet…thumari koi bhi koshish ab kisi kaam ki nahi….maine jaise thumare Mom Dad ko mara thaa ab unke bête ki bari hai…mujhe bahut kushi ho rahi hai thume aise tadpata dekhkar ….sukkon mil raha hai ye sochkar ki thumari ye halat dekhakr Abhay ki aatam ko kiti takleef ho rahi hogi…the bastartd deserves his son to be dead…

Abhijeet(shout in anger): don't dare to abuse my father….

Abhjijeet tried to take back but Rajan was strong enough to take him down. Rajan choking Abhijeet whose one hand tried to make hold on iron road but his eyes started been closed & he felt like loosing his life but still trying, he knew this was his last chance to survive if he couldn't make out of it not only he, Suhanpur & his family also would lose everything..

Rajan: sleep time Abhijeet…

Rajan pressing his neck strongly, life started ripped away from Abhijeet but he tried his all will & suddenly his fingers touched the iron road & he made a grip on it, slowly raising it. Abhijeet closed his eyes try to remember his parents, his brother. Some blur faces smiling at him & he saw his brother smiling to him & saying…

"you need to come back Abhi…I'm waiting Bhai.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes gathered his all enery left in his broken body, using his full strength & hit that road to Rajan's back who instantly cried in pain his grip over Abhijeet's neck started loosen. Abhijeet took the advantage got freed from Rajan pushed him to wall, pinned him & looked him with half closed eyes still burning in anger…

Abhijeet(angry): you killed my Parents…tortured my brother…you need to be punished Rajan…

Rajan(smiling): who will do it…you…?

Abhijeet pushed road in Rajan's chest who yelled in intense pain looking at Abhijeet unbelieviebly …

Abhijeet(cold devil): yes….I do it..

Abhijeet twisted the road inside Rajan's chest blood started coming out like fountain spite Rajan continuously looking at Abhijeet smile was no longer over his face but he looked relaxed mixed with pain…

Rajan(in pain): th…thi…this …isn't ..over..Abhi..Abhijeet…

Daya & other heard crying sound in pain & hurriedly reached there but got stopped at their palces on seeing the horror scene infront of them . That was horrible to watch Abhijeet was sitting on floor took out an iron road from Rajan's chest who was half lying on floor supported by wall . Abhijeet again poked the road inside his chest with full force ,Rajan's blood splashed over Abhijeet's face but he seemed cold like devil of death & this time Rajan took his last breath tried to say something just few words came out from his mouth

"I'll…co..com..come back" Rajan last time looked Abhijeet & soon his neck hanged on other side lifelessely….

Abhijeet(coldly): its over now…

Abhijeet lokked puzzled not in his sences looking Rajan with blank expression. Daya immediately sat next to him cupped his face made him look in his eyes…

Daya: Abhi….sab theek hai…he is dead…we good Abhi…hai na…bolo Abhi….

Abhijeet(not in sences): Daya…I…I killed someone..

Daya: Its okay Abhi…he deserved it…

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly rubbing his back. He knew his brother was in shock everything what happened in there was not easy to forget & Abhijeet was completely balnk tears were washing blood satins over his face but he just sat there like dead. Daya continued rubbing his back tried to soothe his brother whose mind was just trying to digesting the fact that he actually killed a man…Now what ?...Was he exactly like Rajan…?..Was he become murderer ?…

Kumud looked Rajan's body & hide her face in Aarav chest who hug her tried to soothe her . Pradyuman looked at Salunke who staring blankly at Rajan's body…

Jaivir(to his guards): Rajan aur Malkia ki body ko yaha se bahar le jao….Police bhi ab tak pauch chuki hogi baki vo sab sambhal lege…abhi hame yaha se dono Kuvar ko bahar niaklan hoga...

Pradyuman came close to Duo looked at Abhijeet who seemd shocked tired or what not…

Pradyuman: You did the right thing Abhijeet….ab sab kuch theek hai beta….chalo yaha se bahar chale…

Pradyuman & Daya helped Abhijeet to stand up & all moved out from basement, Police was already took over the situation they took out Rajan & Malika's dead body. Pradyuman & others got shocked on seeing so many villagers were already there waiting for their King to be came back safe & when they heard Abhijeet killed Rajan they felt glad & relief . When villagers saw Abhijeet came out with Daya's support looked injured but alive, all villager started shouting in happiness, welcoming their King after a grand victory…

Voice: Kuvar Abhijeet Ki jai…

Voice: Raja Abhijeet ki jai…

All villagers started yelling in unison & whole environment echoed with loud happy voices. Rajan , Anjali & Surya also present there unable to wait Duo & others just sitting in Palace so they also came there for any news about Duo & after watching all of them fine they felt relax & happy. They were injured but all are safe & alive , Duo's friends smiled & move forward to help them…

Anjali & Surya came close to Duo…

Surya(happy): thank God…you both are okay…

Anjali looked Duo with teary eyes & hug Abhijeet tightly who hug her back after few second they got apart & Abhijeet felt too weak to stand then Daya supported his brother to stand firmly..

Daya(concerned): hame abhi yaha se chalna hoga….

Jaivir came forward & announced as loud he could..

Jaivir: Suhanpur ke dono Kuvar bilkul theek hai…aakhir mei Suhanpur ki jeet hui hai, aap sabki duaye rang layi hai aur aaj se do din baad , Kuvar Abhijeet ke 18 ve janmdin par iss Suhanpur ko uska naya Raja milega…tou Suhanpur ke logo ye jashan mananae ka samay hai...aap sabko hamara naya Raja Mubarak ho…

Crowd started yelling in joy whole environment echoed with " Raja abhijeet ki jai…."

Daya & his friends smiled , Abhijeet felt dizzy but still he could see how happy everyone was there…

Pradyuman(happily): Janmdin ki tayyariya ki jaye….mujhe lagta hai hum sabko abhi bahut kaam karna hai…

Crowd started yeeling in unison. Guards hurriedly moved forward, Daya helped Abhijeet & soon they both were in car riding to their Palace..Abhijeet was brutuly injured but Daya was haapy because his brother was with him & Abhijeet was also feeling happy finally everything got over now…He was not dying & after two days he would going to become King…Daya was so exicted for Abhijeet's birthday , Aarav & Kumud lost their factory but they were extreme happy , finally they got their sons back…

Kumud: Aarav mai janti hu tum factory ke liye dukhi ho..

Aarav: nahi Kumud…factory phir se ban jayegi aur tum dekhna, hamare bête Arjun ki iss factory ko, hamara beta Abhijeet aage badhyega…iss janmdin par na sahi lekin Abhijeet ke agle jandin ka tofa yahi factory hogi…

Kumud smiled & hug Aarav, she was so happy because her son Arjun was back to her in Abhijeet's face.

People of Suhanpur were excited for their new king's birthday. The celebration time coming, Abhijeet's 18th birthday would be the greatest celebration in Suhanpur's history…Everyone was waiting for that…

Are you…?

…..

* * *

 **To be continued…Next would be the last.**

 **I would like if you wanna share your views about this fic.**

 **Thank you :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for late friends, I was busy in other chores...

Here is last chapter of this story, Enjoy Reading..

* * *

 **DESTINY**

 **...**

 **LAST CHAPTER:**

 ** _Till now…_**

 ** _'''_**

Pradyuman(happily): Janmdin ki tayyariya ki jaye….mujhe lagta hai hum sabko abhi bahut kaam karna hai…

Crowd started yeeling in unison. Guards hurriedly moved forward, Daya helped Abhijeet & soon they both were in car riding to their Palace..Abhijeet was brutuly injured but Daya was haapy because his brother was with him & Abhijeet was also feeling happy finally everything got over now…He was not dying & after two days he would going to become King…Daya was so exicted for Abhijeet's birthday , Aarav & Kumud lost their factory but they were extreme happy , finally they got their sons back…

Kumud: Aarav mai janti hu tum factory ke liye dukhi ho..

Aarav: nahi Kumud…factory phir se ban jayegi aur tum dekhna, hamare bête Arjun ki iss factory ko, hamara beta Abhijeet aage badhyega…iss janmdin par na sahi lekin Abhijeet ke agle jandin ka tofa yahi factory hogi…

Kumud smiled & hug Aarav, she was so happy because her son Arjun was back to her in Abhijeet's face.

People of Suhanpur were excited for their new king's birthday. The celebration time coming, Abhijeet's 18th birthday would be the greatest celebration in Suhanpur's history…Everyone was waiting for that…

 _ **Now…**_

 _ **;;;;**_

 _Duo reached at palace , Abhijeet was injured & directly taken to his room . Doctors & their team were already there to treat him. Abhijeet collapsed on bed & immediately closed his eyes like just waiting to take rest & moved in dark land let the doctors doing their work…._

 _Pradyuman & Ramesh was there with Abhijeet…_

 _Ramesh(concern): ye sab kya ho gaya …Abhijeet baba ko tou bahut chot lagi hai…._

 _Pradyumna: Abhijeet theek ho jayega Ramesh…ye zakham uski jeet ki nisahni hai aur thume tou kush hona chahye ab Abhijeet aur Daya ko koi khatra nahi hai….. Rajan naam ka grahan Suhanpur se hamesha hamesha ke liye dur ho gaya hai…_

 _Ramesh: isk baat ki jitni kushi aap sabko hai , uss se kahi jyada mujhe hai….aap nahi jante maine inn dono Bhaiyo ko Rajan aur Malika ke zulm sahte dekha hai….mai hi janta hu ab tak kaise saha hai maine….lekin ab koi dar nahi hai aur mujhe Bhagwaan se kuch nahi chahye….bass Abhijeet baba theek ho jaye…_

 _Kumud & Aarav entered in room…_

 _Kumud : Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga Ramesh….vo bilkul theek ho jayega…._

 _Ramesh(looked at Aarav & Kumud): aap dono kaise hai…? ..maine suna Rajan ne Aarav ji par goli chalyi thee…_

 _Aarav: baccho ke liye goli khana kon si badi baat hai Ramesh….apne baccho ki hifazat karnan ye tou har Maa Baap ka faraz hai…..hamne bhi vahi koshish ki lekin Abhijeet ne hame bachaya hai….vo sach mei bahut brave hai…_

 _Ramesh: Abhijeet Baba tou bahadur hai hi lekin aap dono ne bhi Rajan ki vajah se kitna kuch saha hai…_

 _Aarav:isme kon si badi baat hai Ramesh…..hamne Abhijeet ko apna beta mana hai aur ab tou Daya ne bhi hame apna liya hai….hame hamara khoya hua beta mil gaya aur hame kya chahye…_

 _Pradyumna: Aarav mai tumse mafi chahta hu... thumari factory bhi barbaad ho gayi…mai iske liye bahut sharminda hu…._

 _Aarav: paise baccho se kimti nahi hai Praduman…kya hua agar factory tabah ho gayi tou... vo tou phir se ban jayegi bass dukh tou iss baat ka hai ki maine socha thaa, ye factory Abhijeet ke zanamdin ka tohfa hogi lekin ab Abhijeet ke liye uske birthday ka kuch aur gift sochna padega , factory tou 2 din mei ready nahi ho payegi…._

 _Pradyumna: Abhijeet ke liye thuamri taraf se har tohfa ek blessing hi goga…factory na sahi usse aap dono se Maa Baap ka jo pyar mila hai , vo kisi bhi tohfe se kahi jyada kimti hai…._

 _Kumud(affectionately): Abhijeet hamare liye bête jaisa hai aur hamare liye kisi bhi doolat se jyada kimti hai…hamara jo kuch bhi hai vo sab Abhijeet ka hi hai….aur sabse badi baat tou ye hai , mujhe yaha Suhanpur aakar ek nahi do bête mil gaye….ab tou Daya ne bhi mujhe apna liya hai…._

 _Aarav(happily): mujhe bhi iss baat ki bahut kushi hai…._

 _Pradyumna: aap dono ka yaha Suhanpur mei hona hum sabke liye kushi ki baat hai….jo pyar Abhijeet aur Daya se bahut pahle chin gaya thaa vo aap dono ke unki life mei aane se unhe phir se mil gaya hai…iske liye aap dono ka sukriya…_

 _Kumud: Maa Baap agar apne baccho se pyar karte hai tou unka sukriya nahi ada kiya jata…._

 _Pradyumna smiled , Ramesh who were listening now looked Kumud & Aarav with respect in his eyes…._

 _Ramesha: pahle maine aap dono par yakeen nahi kiya…mujhe laga aap dono bhi sayad Mahal aur paiso ke lalach mei aakar Suhanpur aaye hai aur apna pyar dikha rahe hai lekin mai bahut galat thaa…..mai aapse mafi chahta hu….maine Abhijeet aur Daya baba ko hamesha kush rakhne ki koshish ki hai , lekin mai unhe vo pyar nahi de saka jiske vo hakdaar the ...aap dono ne unn dono Bhaiyo ki zindgi mei unke Maa Baap ki jahag puri kar di…unhe unka khoya sansaar aap dono mei mil gaya….mujhe aaj sach mei kushi hai apne dono KUvar ke liye...bahut kushi hai aur mai chahta hu aap dono hamesha yahi rahe hamare Abhijeet aur Daya baba ke sath…._

 _Aarav: sabse pahle tou thume mafi magne ki zarroart nahi hai Ramesh….sab jante hai vo tum hi ho , jo Abhijeet aur Daya ke sath tab se hai jab koi bhi unke sath nahi thaa….tumne unhe Rajan se itne saal bacha kar raha , ye hum mei se koi bhi nahi kar saka….thumare dil mei unke liye jo pyar hai iski vajah se tum unn dono ko lekar kisi par bharosa nahi karte aur sayad isslye tum Abhijeet aur Daya ke liye unke pariwaar ki tarah ho…._

 _Ramesh looked them with tearful eyes…_

 _Ramesh: vo mere malik ke bête hai , jinhone mujh garib ko apne pariwwar mei jahag di , maan samman diya…._

 _Pradyumna: kyuki tum uske Kabil ho Ramesh….aur ye sab jante hai…_

 _Kumud: aur ab tou tumne bhi kah diya hai , phir hum Abhijeet Daya ko chodkar kaise ja sakte hai….aur vaise bhi jaha mere bête hoge , ye Maa tou vahi rahegi na , apne Beto ke sath…._

 _Pradyumna(smiled): thanks Mrs Kumud…..hum sabhi yahi chahte hai ki aap dono hameha Suhanpue mei hi rahe….Abhijeet aur Daya tou pahle se hi ye chathe the lekin ab tou sabki yahi iccha hai….aur Aaarv yaha rahkar bhi apna kaam badha sakta hai..._

 _Aarav: kyu nahi…mera tou ek hi sapna hai ….uss factory ko phir se khadi karna hai aur mujhe ab tabhi aaram milega jab Abhijeet uss factory ki Kaman sambhalega…_

 _Ramesh(happily): vo din bhi zarror aayega…_

 _Aarav: abhi tou Abhijeet ka Birthday aa raha hai…..sirf 2 din bache hai…_

 _Ramesha: sabhi tayyariyo mei lage hue hai….lekin Abhjeet baba ki halat…._

 _Pradyumna: koi baat nahi Ramesh….Abhijeet theek hai hamare sath hai yahi bahut hai….jakham bhi dheere dheere bhar jayege...ha thoda time lagega lekin Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jayega, ab vo apno ke sath safe hai..._

 _Ramesh: chliye ab aap log bhi marham patti kara lijiye….aapko bhi bahut chote lagi hai…Jaivir ne pahle hi sahar se doctors ko bulva liya thaa….Mahal ke doctor tou Abhijeet baba ke sath hai aur baki bahar bade hall mei hai….chaliye aap log…_

 _Pradyumna: ha baas vo Abhijeet ko dekhne aaye the…chalo hum bhi chalte hai….Abhijeet ke doctors se aakar baat kar lege…_

 _Kumud: aap log jaye mai yahi Abhijeet ke paas hu …._

 _Aarav smiled & soon left with Pradyuman & Ramesh…._

* * *

 _''''''''_

 _After getting first aid & pain medicine from doctors Pradyumna came in his room , He came inside & closed the door when he turn to move he found his son hurriedly leapt on him & hug him tightly…._

 _Sameer(teary): Papa…_

 _Pradyumna(lovingly): mai theek hu Sameer….mera Beta kaisa hai..?_

 _Pradyuman rubbed Sameer's s back to provide him some comfort who was still seemed in shock..After some time Pradyuman soflty pulled him out from hug & lead him towards bed & they both got settled over it…_

 _Pradyuman: tum theek ho Sameer…?_

 _Sameer: mai bahut dar gaya thaa Papa….aap vaha Rajan ke paas the aur baad mei Abhijeet aur Daya bhi vaha chlae gaye…I was so scared…kisi ne meri nahi suni sabne bass apne bare mei socha…._

 _Pradyumna: kya thume sach mei aisa lagta hai…._

 _Sameer: I know…..lekin muhe kitni fikar ho rahi thee…aapki , Abhi aur Daya ki…._

 _Pradyumna: ab sab theek hai Sameer….and I'm sorry beta , mai janta hu maine thume aklela chod diya lekin believe me , aage se aisa nahi hoga….mera plan Rajan se pakda jana nahi thaa... lekin kabhi kabhi aisa bhi hota hai….but I promice ab mai kabhi apne Sameer ko akela nahi chodunha..never…now plz forgive me…_

 _Sameer: I've already forgiven you….But don't do it again….!_

 _Pradyuman smiled & hug Sameer with affection who was now happy & relax cause his family was back to him safe & sound & he was again with his father the most secure place for him in the entire world….The father Son remain in hug for some time feeling the soothe in their heart to having each other in their lives…._

… _._

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Daya was sitting in hall with Rajat & Surya…._

 _Rajat(concern): Abhijeet abhi tak behosh hai…?_

 _Daya: ha Doc ne batay ki usse ek acchi sleep ki zarrorat hai…_

 _Surya: right…hum sabko zarrorat hai …but I'm happy cause finally its over now…._

 _Daya: Abhi ko bahut suffer karna pada….Rajan ke sath vo last time….bahut struggling thaa…._

 _Surya: I'm still thrilled yaar….Abhijeeet ne Rajan se fight ki aur usse maar bhi diya…..seriously l couldn't think like that about him but now we all know how great fighter Abhijeet is…I saw Rajan & its clear defeating him in a fight its quite difficult for anyone…._

 _Rajat: vo tou theek hai lekin Abhijeet ki halat dekhi hai….vo sirf 17 years ka hai…_

 _Daya(interrupting): after two days Abhi gonna hit 18…_

 _Rajat: okay 18….but not good enough….mujhe nahi lagta Abhijeet ka Rajan se iss tarah akele fight karna theek thaa….._

 _Surya: well, sayad aur koi option hi nahi hoga…hum sab jante hai Rajan bass Abhijeet ko marna chahta thaa…apna badla lena chahta thaa isslye jo hua accha hua…finally victory tou Abhijeet ki hui na…_

 _Rajat(friendly tone): ha victory tou hui lekin apni haddiya bhi tou tudwa li…..do din baad uska birthday hai , Suhanpur ka sabse bada function aur Suhanpur ke hone wala Raja toote phoote pade hai…._

 _Daya:I guess Abhi bhi yahi kahega….well jo kuch bhi hua usme hum kuch nahi kar sakte the ...mujhe tou baas iss baat ki kushi hai ki mera Bhai mere sath hai aur 2 din baad vo Suhanpue ka King banane wala hai….I'm so happy…_

 _Rajat: sirf thume hi nahi sabko bahut kushi hai Daya….actually Abhijeet jis condiotion mei hai , mujhe iske liye bura lag raha hai…._

 _Daya(naughty tone): Abhi ke samne ye mat kahna…kahi hone wale Raja naraj hokar apna birthday hi na cancel kar de…_

 _Surya(laughing): aur Rajat ko desh nikale ki saza na de….Get out from my place..  
_

 _Rajat: sahi kaha ab tou Suhnapur King se dar lagne laga hai…_

 _Three of them started laughing after a painful & struggling time these three friends were able to enjoy carefree laugh & friendly tease…._

* * *

 _;;;;;_

 _Abhijeet was sleeping whole night & woke up in next morning , Daya entered in his room with one cup tea only for himself…_

 _Daya: need puri ho gayi thumari…_

 _Abhijeet was still looking sleepy & tired bcz of wounds but feeling good & relax…._

 _Abhijeet(slowly): how long I was out ?_

 _Daya: almost 16 hours…_

 _Abhijeet: ha lag raha hai jaise sadiyo se so raha thaa Mai…._

 _Daya: ab kaisa lag raha hai…? Feeling good.?_

 _Abhijeet: yeah…just little pain but I'm fine…_

 _Daya sat beside Abhijeet who was sitting now taking support of edge of the bed…._

 _Abhijeet(looking at Daya): tum theek ho ?_

 _Daya(teasing hurt tone): mujhe kya hoga….Rajan ke sath wrestling tou tumne ki hai….even maine tou thume hurt hi kiya hai…._

 _Abhijeet: it wasn't your fault Daya….aur sach kahu tune mujhe hardly hit bhi nahi kiya…sach mei…._

 _Daya: ha vo tou face dekhkra pata chalta hai….ab tak swelling nahi gayi…_

 _Abhijeet: ha vo tou hai..._

 _Abhijeet got silent & again started in sad tone..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya maine Rajan ka murder kiya hai…I don't believe this….I mean mai bhi uske jaisa hi ban gaya na…_

 _Daya: nahi Abhi…you are not like him , you are not a killer…..tumne murder nahi kiya hai tumne tou justice kiya hai….Rajan deserved it…tumne ek innocent ko nahi mara balki ek evil ka end kiya hai….there is a difference…you are a hero Abhi not a killer…._

 _Abhieet looked in Daya's eyes & found the truth , respect for him in his brother's eyes….Abhijeet was feeling guilty that he killed someone but he knew & heard from villagers & others they all were praising him yelling his name in proud & happiness. Abhijeet wasn't a cruel killer he did a right thing even Pradyuman said this to him. He killed an evil who murdered his parents forced him & his brother to live like slaves , made them orphan. _

_Rajan was the reason of Suhanpur's bad luck, people were suffering because of him but Abhijeet killed him, he end the misery & fear of Rajan. Everyone was happy now, he finally punished the murderer of his family & now he could see Daya was also happy & his eyes were saying the same thing to him in the silent language only could understandable by brothers like Duo who shared deep & souly relation with each other . They were not just brothers they were more than brothers for each other…._

 _Daya(affectionately): I'm proud of you & I'm sure Mom Dad will also have proud on you … _

_Tears came in Abhijeet's eyes , he tried to hide his emotions from Daya who was also feeling emotional but the bad time was over ,crying time was over & now Daya wouldn't let Abhijeet cry…Daya pushed back his tears & tried to change the topic & gave a try to made his brother happy…_

 _Daya: vaise kal party ke liye thume makeup ki zarrorat padegi…you looking busted Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet suddenly turn his face towards mirror & saw an injured busted face…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya vahi mai soch raha thaa….kal Birthday party hai aur meri shakal tou dekh….blue eyes, busted lip, injured face…baki body tou cover ho jayegi lekin face ka kya….kitna weird lagega aise busted condition mei party attend karna…_

 _Daya smiled , finally he got succeeded to change his brother's mood now Abhijeet was looking concerned about his face & party…_

 _Daya: Abhi tum party ke guest nahi ho party ka reason ho…This party is happening because of you, you are the main attraction.  
_

 _Abhijeet: vahi tou…main attraction vo bhi iss broken halat mei...I can't make this party...  
_

 _Daya(joking tone): its okay Abhi….kal thumara birthday hai aur phir Taaj-poshi….thumari shaadi nahi ho rahi hai jo itna dar rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet: jyada bak bak mat kar….ek tou mera face ka band baja pada hai aur tujhe joke sujh raha hai….kal tak bhi face theek nahi hone wala….I hope swelling thoda kam ho jaye…_

 _Daya: theek ho jayega Abhi…Doc ne medicine di hai na…they are watching over you & you'll be fine…_

 _Abhijeet: vo tou mujhe bhi pata hai lekin party tou kal hai na…I'm looking horrible…_

 _Daya: vaise ye tou hai…I mean Bade Papa bhi injured hai but not much unka face perfect hai aur baki sab bhi lekin hone wala Raja ke face….koi baat nahi Abhi…Mai Anjali se puchkar kisi makeup wala ko bulwa lunga…ek din ki hi tou baat hai…aur boys bhi make up kar sakte hai…its normal you know…_

 _Abhijeet(irritated): Daya uss Anjali se kuch puchne ki zarrorat nahi hai…aur mujhe kisi makeup ki zarroart nahi hai….aise hi theek hai….vaise bhi Ramesh can help me…_

 _Daya: ha Ramseh ke pass homemade formulas rahte hai….vahi try kar lena…bdw tumne apni costume check ki…_

 _Abhijeet: pichle 16 hours se so raha hu mai….tou costume kaise deki hogi…_

 _Daya: vo tou theek hai lekin costume tou pahle se hi ready hai Abhi….sayad tumne pahle check nahi ki….bdw silver kurta with mehroon & golden work, same pajami , some old fashioned jewelry & a heavy crown…_

 _Abhijeet(shocked): jewelry….crown..? Daya mera birthday hai , mai koi drama nahi karne ja raha raha hu…ye sab costume tou drama company wale pahante hai…I'm going to look funny yaar…_

 _Daya: Abhi drama company ke costume cheap hote hai…ye sab royal costumes hai… & believe me you are going to rock this party…..aur sirf thume nahi mujhe bhi aise hi kapde pahane hai…After all I'm going to become Yuvraaj…._

 _Abhijeet: vo tou theek hai…lekin kya jeans tee shirt se kaam nahi chal sakta…._

 _Daya: Abhi kal sabhi royal costumes mei hoge….guest , host everyone….This is not just your birthday party it's a grand celebration of Suhanpur….and I'm sorry no option for you…Royal outfits hi pahane padege….Anjali ne tou even jewelry bhi select kar li hai….morning se hi designer ko bulaya hua hai..Palace ke sabhi log kal ki preparation mei busy hai…Rajat aur Surya ne bhi apni dresses select kar li hai…_

 _Voice: aur maine bhi…_

 _Duo looked at door & found Sameer was standing there with a big smile on his face…He walked in room & sat beside Duo on bed…_

 _Sameer: pahle tou mujhe ye batao Abhijeet…tumse kisne kaha thaa Rajan ke piche bina bataye jane ko…vo tou Daya ke pass plan thaa…_

 _Daya: tum uske liye bhi ready nahi the…_

 _Sameer: kyuki tum dono pagal ho….aur Abhijeet agar aage se kabhi kuch ulta seedha socha na tou ye Suhanpur king mujhse zarror pit jayega….kya soch rahe the tum, ki mai thume zimmedaar samjh raha hu….dimmag kaha thaa thumara…_

 _Abhijeet: sorry Sameer vo mujhe Rajan ki baato se aisa feel hua…_

 _Sameer: aage se kabhi aisa feel mat karna smajhe….tum mere Bhai ho Abhijeet aur mai iss Suhanpur ka ek hissa hu….mere liye bhi Papa ki tarah Suhanpur ka future pahle aata hai….aur uske liye mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu….mana hamara khoon ka rishta nahi hai..lekin.._

 _Abhijeet(strongly): bakwaas band kar Sameer….kabhi aisa mat bolna…mere liye jaisa Daya hai vaise hi tu mera Bhai hai….aur thume kabhi ye sabit karne ki zarroart nahi hai ki thume hamari parwah hai…_

 _Daya: ha Sameer….ary hum teeno Bhai hai aur bass ek yahi sach hai baki kuch nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: sage Bhai…kyu Sameer, mante ho na hame apna saga Bhai…?_

 _Sameer felt teary & hug Abhijeet tightly.._

 _Sameer(lovingly): Sage se bhi badhkar…_

 _Daya: accha ye bata tune kya dress pasand ki hai apne liye…_

 _Sameer got separated & looked Daya who was looking so excited..._

 _Sameer: aur koi option hai kya….hum sab family members ko Royal costumes hi pahane hai…vaise maine yellow color choose kiya hai…_

 _Daya: cool….maine blue ke liye bola hai….Bade Papa ne kaha Yuvraaj blue ya red color hi pahnte hai so I chose blue…_

 _Sameer: vaise red bhi accah lagta…_

 _Daya:ha vo tou hai….lekin Abhi ka socho…iske paas tou choose karne ka option hi nahi hai…_

 _Sameer(lightly): right….kyuki Raja ki costume kabhi change nahi hoti….Abhijeet ko bhi vahi design aur color pahana hoga jo thumare Dad aur Dada ne pahna thaa…._

 _Daya(teasing): dekh lo King hokar bhi apni dress tak choose nahi kar sakte…_

 _Abhijeet: uda lo mera mazak lekin yaad rakha , King bante hi mera pahla kaam King ki costume change karna hoga aur baki sabke liye dress code hoga…._

 _Daya: ohh….tou abhi se order…_

 _Abhijeet: its called revenge…_

 _Trio started laughing & enjoying brotherly time together ….After some time Daya & Sameer left & Pradyuman came in to check on Abhijeet, who talk about the secret that Rajan loved his mother & that's why he became foe of Suhanpur…_

 _Pradyumna: ha Abhijeet ye sach hai ki Rajan , AAbha ko pasand karta thaa lekin thumari Mom usse nahi chahti thee….Rajan sirf usse Abhay ko nicha dikhane ke liye pana chahta thaa aur jab Aabha ne usse saaf inkaar kar diya tou ye baat Rajan se bardast nahi hui….vo thumare Dad se unka pyar chin lena chahta thaa , unhe bizzat karna chahta thaa... lekin aisa hua nahi isslye Rajan Suhanpur se aur jyada nafrat karne laga….ye sab uski khud ki galti thee, vo dusro ka hak pana chahta thaa….aur hum kabhi dusro ko dukh pauchkar ya unka hak marker kuch hasil nahi kar sakte , pyar tou bilkul bhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: aapne kabhi iss bare mei bataya nahi…?_

 _Pradyumna: kuch baate raaj rahe tou accha hai Abhijeet…Rajan ne bhi ye baat tume isslye batayi ki vo janta thaa, ya tou vo marne wala hai aur ya tum….vo jung khatam karna chahta thaa isslye usne ye aakhiri raaj bhi thumare samne khol diya, actually vo thume tadpana chata thaa…._

 _Abhijeet: usse uski saza bhi mil gayi….usne hamare mom dad ke sath galat kiya…._

 _Pradyumna: Abhijeet ab uss bare mei mat socho….thumare Mom Dad aaj bahut kush hoge ye dekhkar , ki unka bada Beta Suhanpur ka Raja banana wala hai….tou ab koi sadly baate nahi karega…ye jashan manana ka time hai…_

 _Abhijeet: you are right….vaise Bade Papa aap ye baat Daya ko mat batayega…_

 _Pradyumna: mai tou thume bhi kabhi nahi batata….lekin uss Rajan ne thume bata diya but don't worry ye baat aur kisi ke samne nahi aayegi…sirf mai eur tum…_

 _Abhijeet smiled & Pradyuman kept talking to him about other subjects…_

* * *

' _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Finally the most awaiting day came…Abhijeet woke up & found each & every member of palace came to him to wish him Happy Birthday. Daya & Sameer already wished him in midnight at 12 am…Abhijeet was feeling peaceful & happy his guards came to him & wished him with salute & gave him flowers…._

 _This was the finest morning, Palace seemed like wonderland decorated with flowers & other decorative materials looked like a new bride. Everyone seemed happy & exited & damn busy in preparing for evening party…After taking breakfast Kumud & Daya came in Abhijeet's room. Daya looked like a prince in his red royal costume, Kumud was wearing golden sari with heavy work. They showed Abhijeet to his royal costume who made his face on watching his royal heavy costumes with large numbers of jewelry…  
_

 _Daya: How I'm looking Abhi..?_

 _Kumud(lovingly): ek dum chote Rajkumar jaisa...kyu Abhi..._

 _Abhijeet: Mom ab Daya hai hi itna sundar aur iss Red color mei tou aur bhi accha lag raha hai mera Bhai..._

 _Daya(shyly): kya Abhi..._

 _Abhijeet: ohh...tou Daya sharmata bhi hai..._

 _Daya: don't tease mei...varna mai bhi nahi chodne wala...aur apne kapde tou dekho..._

 _Abhijeet: mar gaye..._

 _Kumud: Abhi aisa nahi bolte...Ye Sahi kapde hai, aur thumare tou sabse special hai...tum isme bahut acche lagoge..._

 _Abhijeet(irritate): Ye Raja itna jewelry kyu pahnte hai...?_

 _Daya: jyda nahi hai Abhi...hame pata thaa tum nahi pahane wale isslye thode hi laye hai...jo zarrori hai...dekho maine bhi gale mei pahni hai...ye khandani hai..._

 _Kumud: chalo Abhi ab ready ho jao..._

* * *

 _;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

 _Pradyumna: Sameer , Abhijeet ready hua ya nahi…?_

 _Sameer: Daya aur Kumud aunty gaye hai uske room mei…baas ho jayega…_

 _Jaiwir: Aaji Sahab sab kuch ready hai baas Kuvar Abhijeet ke aane ka wait kar rahe hai…Sahi sawari Suhanpur Palace se nikalne ke liye raedy hai…_

 _Anjali: sahi sawari …?_

 _Anjali , Surya & Rajat looked out & founfd four white horses tied up with a chariot.  
_

 _Rajat: kya Abhijeet iss Chariot par baithega...?_

 _Salunke: Ha beta , Rajsi khandano ki sadiyo se chali aa rahi parmpara hai ye...Rajtilak ke din Sahi Rath hi Raja ki sawari hota hai..._

 _Surya: cool..._

 _Anjali: lekin ye chariot jayega kaha,,?_

 _Jaivir: sabse pahle Kuvar Abhijeet, Kuvar Daya ke sath iss Sahi Rath par Suhanpur ke sabse purane mandir mei Bagwaan ka aahirwaad lene jayege... ye Suhanpur ki parmpara hai….har naye Raja ko uss mandir mei jakar pooja karni hoti hai uske baad Sahi rath Suhanpur ke sabi logo ke sath Mahal mei vapas aata hai aur yaha ek so pandito ke aahirwaad se Suhanpur ke naye Raja ki Taaj poshi hoti hai , naye Raja ko sadiyo se chala aa raha Royal crown panaya jata hai, Raja ki sword Naye Raja ko sopi jati hai aur usse Suhanpur ke sabhi logo ki mojudgi mei naya Raja chuna jata hai…._

 _Rajat: iss sab mei tou kafi time lagta hoga…?_

 _Pradyumna: ha Rajat…baas ye samjh lo hum sab yaha se 11 am par Mandir ke liye nikalge aur evening tak Abiijeet ka Raj tilak ho jayega , uske baad Evening mei 7 ke baad Mahal ke hall mei Sahi Dawat rakhi jayegi , jisme Suhanpur se jude uske sabhi neighbor Raja aur baki Sahi log aayege , Suhanpur ke naye Raja ko Badhai dene aur acche relationship banana ke liye…_

 _Surya: iska matlab yaha aur bhi Raja aayege…_

 _Jaivir: Ji…sirf Suhanpur hi nahi yaha aise 15 badi riysate hai , Suhanpur jaise hi unke apne Raja hai vo sabhi iss celebration mei aayege….kuch tou already Suhanpur pahuch chuke hai aur Raj-tilak mei shamil bhi hoge aur baki shaam tak Suhanpur pahuch jayege aur evening party mei vo sabhi mojud hoge…_

 _Anjali(excitedly): great….mai apna video camera ready kar leti hu…_

 _Anjali was so excited & ran to grab her camera…_

 _Pradyumna: Sameer dekho Abhijeet kab tak ready hoga…?_

 _Sameer: ji Papa..._

 _Sameer left to check Abhijeet, Rajat & Surya also joined him…_

 _Abhijeet was ready in his royal costume & looking like a dashing King…He was looking like a shiny chocolate in silver golden cover, like a sun. His face was still swell but his wounds gave a royal touch like an injured lion but looking strong & attractive .._

 _Sameer(admiring tone): jeez….Abhijeet look at you…I mean you are so…_

 _Surya: mujhe nahi pata thaa ye costume Abhijeet par itni suit karegi…_

 _Rajat: like a real king…_

 _Daya: Abhi ek Raja hai tou ye costume uss par kaise acchi nahi lagti…This royal costume made for a king…._

 _Abhijeet: lekin Daya ye bahut heavy hai…aur ye gale mei itne sare necklace pahnae zarrori hai kya….feeling weird…_

 _Sameer: Abhijeet ye necklace nahi hai..._

 _Abhijeet: jo bhi hai..._

 _Kumud: Abhijeet jyada kaha hai beta…tumnse sirf 3 hi pahne hai…aur ye zarrori hai…._

 _Sameer: vaise tou necklace utne pahne jate hai jitney Raja ban chuke hote hai….you should wear a bunch of necklaces.._

 _Abhijeet: baas rahne de….iska matlab future Kings ki tou gardan inn necklaces se hi toot jayegi…maine sirf 3 pahne hai Dad, Dada ji aur Dad ke Dada ji ka , isse jyada nahi pahan sakta…._

 _Daya: accha theek hai jaise thumri marji….ab chalo late ho raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet: vaise tum sab bhi inn royal costumes mei acche lag rahe ho…_

 _Rajat: thanks but I'm feeling pity for you Abhijeet….hum sabko tou rest mil jayega lekin thume tou abhi evening tak iss costume mei rahna hai aur sabhi sanskaar pure karne hai…._

 _Daya: Rajat, ab Abhi ko aur mat darao…ye pahle hi apne face ko lekar hamara sar kha raha hai…_

 _Abhijeet : ha tujhe kya …jelna tou mujhe padega…_

 _Kumud: Abhijeet ye rasm hai iske bare mei aisa nahi bolte….Suhnapur ke logo ne iske liye bahut long time tak wait kiya hai…ye sirf celebration nahi hai….thume King ka crown pahanya jayega vo sirf ek crown nahi hai uske sath badi responsibilities bhi aayegi….aur thume unhe pura karna hai…_

 _Abhijeet: zarror Mom aur vaise bhi ab mai akela nahi hu aap sab hai na mere sath aur mera Bhai Suhanpur ka Yuvraaj bhi tou mere sath hoga…._

 _Daya(smiling): always…_

 _Sameer: vo tou rahna padega Daya….kyuki Abhijeet ke sath thume bhi ye sari rasme puri karni hai….Royal chariot par Abhijeet ke sath Suhanpur ka Yuvraaj bhi baithega…ab chalo…_

 _Ramesh entered & looked affectionately at Duo..._

 _Ramesh: jara hamare dono kuvar ke kala tikaa tou laga du kahi kisi ki nazar na lag jaye..._

 _Ramesh made black mark over Duo's neck & after that All came out , a huge crowd was already there waiting for their both Kuvars. Anjali was recording the grand celebration , Duo were sit together on Royal Chariot been started pulling by four beautiful white horses havingg olden chain in their necks…_

 _Royal chariot had started moving on road of Suhanpur; many priest were walking together with chariot & blubbering some mantra..Sound of dhol & other musical instruments making the environment more melodious. Villagers & other peole were walking together with chariot, family members & guest were riding in open royal cars…Rajat & Surya were in same car with Salunke. Anjali was riding with Kumud & Aarav in an another car & Sameer was riding with Pradyuman in the front car right behind Royal chariot… Jaivir & other gurads were riding on horses , some were on bikes & others were surrounded Duo walking along with chariot.._

 _They all reached at the oldest temple of Suhanpur some priest were already there after doing a long Pooja Archna taken part by Duo & other family members Royal chariot turn to reach back at Palace…. _

_After reaching at palace Abhijeet step out from Chariot with Daya & entered in a huge decorated Bedi…Havan kund was surrounded by priests & a long decorated way ended up at a huge Royal throne made by gold & silver precious stones were pinned in it….Duo walked towards royal throne with Pradyuman & others were get stopped maintaining an enough distance between Royal throne…_

 _Anjali: hum log uss Royal throne ke paas nahi ja sakte…?_

 _Jaivir: nahi….Raja ke Sinhasaan ke paas jane ka hak sirf Yuvraaj aur family ke kuch khas logo ko hi hai…Mahal ke dusre log bhi Raaj sinhasan ke paas nahi ja sakte…_

 _Surya: whoo….jara dekho tou usme diamonds lage hai…_

 _Rajat: sayad isslye koi paas nahi ja sakta…_

 _Sameer: kya Rajat…ye koi vajah nahi hai...  
_

 _They started giggling & watching Abhijeet who felt uncomfortable in his royal costume but as a becoming King he needed to do all rituals…_

 _Pradyuman made him sit on Royal throne meanwhile main priest came with some samagri holding a grand golden plate & put sandal tilak on Abhijeet's forehead….._

 _All villagers were watching the royal ceremony excitedly…Priest murmured some mantra & doing some procedure sametime two servant came holding a huge plate having Royal Crown palced on it…_

 _Pradyumna came forward to help main priest who put tilak on crown & turn to face crowd waiting for precious moment…_

 _Main Priest: aaj iss mangal divas par Suhanpur ke sabhi logo ko badhayi…aaj Suhanpur ke Raja Abhay Sing ke bade Bete hamare Kuvar Abhijeet ka 18va janamdin hai aur sahi niyam ke anusaar, aaj kuvar Abhijeet ke janamdin par unhe Suhanpur ka naya Raja chuna jayega….Ishwaar aur apne purkho ke aahriwaad se hamne Suhanpur ke puratan Mandir mei pooja archna safal kar li hai aur ab iss vishal Havan Kund mei aakhiri aahuti ke sath hi , Kuvar Abhijeet ko Suhanpur ke Raja Abhay Sing ka Sahi Taaj aur Talwaar sop di jayegi…aap sabhi apne sthan par khade hokar havan kund ko aakhiri aahuti de…_

 _All of then stood up some were already in standing position they all grabbed samagri & flower & when priest completed mantra they all gave last aahuti in Havan Kund…_

 _Main priest put tilak on Daya's forehead handed him a silver sword & leading him to throne next to Abhijeet. Now Daya was sitting on an another throne next to his brother…_

 _Main priest: Suhnapur iss pavitar agni ko sakshi mankar Raja Abhay sing ke chote bête Daya ko Suhanpur ka Yuvaraaj ghoist karta hai…_

 _Crows started yelling in happiness…_

" _Yuvraaj Daya ki Jai…."_

 _They all were happy Pradyuman also put tilak on Daya & gave his blessing then priest grabbed the Royal Crown & handed it to Daya who stood up & turn to Abhijeet…_

 _Main priest: ab Suhanpur ke Yuvraaj Daya Suhanpur ke naye Raja Abhijeet ko sahi mukut pahnakar iss rasm ko pur karege…_

 _Daya made Abhijeet wear the imperial crown & the whole environment echoed with voice "Raja Abhijete ki Jai…"_

 _Pradyuan handed the sword to Abhijeet who sat on an imperial throne & taking blessing from all…Prdayuman gave a golden letter to Abhijeet who opened it & came forward to read it loudly…It was testimony by king to his peoples…_

 _Abhijeet: mai Suhanpur King Abhijeet aaj ye sapat leta hu , ki mai aaj se aur abhi se Suhnapur ke logo ke hit mei kaam karunga aur apne purkho ki banayi maan aur shaan ko hamesha kayam rakhunga…Mai ek Raja hone ka farz nibhyunga aur hamesha sach aur nayay ka sath dunga…_

 _Abhijeet joined his hand & took lead as the new king of Suhanpur….Elders gave their blessisng & environment became colorful in love , joy , excyitemnt & happiness….Everyone shouting in happiness finally Suhanpur got their new King.  
_

 _After Crown ceremony Duo took some rest and then joined their friends & having delicious food together & enjoying the moment…..At evening all guest were reached at Suhanpur. Duo & other changed their clothes but still wearing other Royal outfits Abhijeet looked annoyed on wearing such heavy costume once again but now he was a king & needed to follow some rules…In evening party after cake cutting ceremony , kings of other states meet with Duo & gave precious gift to birthday boy….Abhijeet met everyone happily ,all were looking happy in party, suddenly Anjali noticed a girl talking with Abhijeet…_

 _Anjali: ye ladki kon hai…?_

 _Daya: ye Suhnapur ke padosi Jageetpur ke Raja ki beti hai….Princess Traika…_

 _Anjali(annoyed): ye Abhijeet iss se baat kyu kar raha hai…?_

 _Daya: ary vo guest hai ab baat tou karni padegi na Anjali…vaise abhi bhi time hai thumare paas….ab Abhi Raja ban gaya hai tou guests ka aana jana tou laga rahega…aur phir hamare padosi Raja bhi tou apne relation aage badhana chahege…ho sakta hai kal koi rishta hi lekar aa jaye…_

 _Anjali: Daya …aisa nahi hoga…_

 _Daya: hone ko tou kuch bhi ho sakta hai…._

 _Daya smiled & got busy with Sameer & Rajat…_

 _Angali sighed & moved to join Abhijeet..._

 _Anjali: Princess Tarika...mai bhi dekhti hu iss princess ko...badi aayi mere Abhi se friendship karne..hmmm.._

* * *

 _After some time Abhijeet came out from hall & stood in balcony watching moon. His bodyguards were watching out for him but giving their king little privacy making a distance among them…Daya watched Abhijeet standing in balcony & he too joined him there & stood next to him…_

 _Daya: kya dekh Rahe ho Abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet: aaj Mom Dad kush hoge, hai na Daya…_

 _Daya: ha Abhi…aaj unka sapna pura ho gaya…aaj tum Raja ban gaye , hum dono apne ghar vapas aa gaye , apno ke bich….aaj mai bahut kush hu Abhi…and once again Happy Birthday (added in joke tone)aur dekho thumara face ab jyada horror bhi nahi lag raha…_

 _Abhijeet: ha vo tou hai…..you know Daya kabhi kabhi sochta hu kya mujhe kabhi mera past yaad nahi aayega…kya mera past hamseha mujhse anjaan rahega…_

 _Daya: Abhi tum aisa kyu sochte ho…._

 _Abhijeet: bcz ab doctors bhi yahi kahte hai…..maine suna thaa jab Bade Papa doctors se mere memory loss ke bare mei discuss kar rahe the….unka kahna thaa meri memory ka vapas aana almost impossible hai….._

 _Daya: tou kya hua Abhi….tum apni family ke sath ho mere sath ho aur purani na sahi hum nayi yaade tou bana skate hai….acchi yaade jinme kuch bura nahi hoga….na hi koi dukh aur na judai ke aaso…._

 _Abhijeet: ha vo bhi hai….kon bhala bure din yaad karna chahega….aur mera Bhai mere sath hai , yahi bahut hai mere liye….lekin Daya tujhe aaj mujhse ek vada karna hoga…_

 _Daya: jo tum kaho Abhi.._

 _Abhijeet: tu kabhi mujhse kuch nahi chupayega , mere liye kabhi khud ko danger mei nahi dalega…_

 _Daya(looking in Abhijeet's eyes): kya tum aisa vada kar sakte ho Abhi…_

 _Abhieet: Daya mai tera bada Bhai hu…_

 _Daya: vahi tou... tum mere Bhai ho mom dad ke baad tum he mere liye sab kuch ho isslye mai aisa koi vada nahi kar sakta…..Abhi tum Suhanpur ke Raja ho aur mai thumari sari baat manuga kyuki ye mera farz hai lekin agar mere Bhai par koi khatra hoga , tou mai Suhnapur ka Yuvraaj nahi sirf apne Abhi ka Bhai Daya hu jiske liye mai kuch bhi kar skata hu…_

 _Abhijeet: mera laddo kabhi meri baat nahi manta…_

 _Daya: aaj itne dino baad phir se ye naam sunkar accha laga…_

 _Abhijeet(lightly): Suhanpur ke Yuvraaj laddo ji…ha.._

 _Daya: Abhi…_

 _Daya hug Abhijeet tightly shared a lovely moment. They both knew until they are together nothing bad could happen…_

 _Abhijeet:tou aage kya plan hai Yuvraaj ka…_

 _Daya(childish tone): yuvraaj abhi sirf apne Bhai ke sath kuch waqut guzarna chahte hai…vo bhi akele…_

 _Abhijeet(smiling): jo hukum Yuvraaj ka…._

 _Daya(softly): kabhi mujhe chodkar nahi jaoge na Abhi…_

 _Abhijeet: marker bhi nahi Daya…_

 _Daya: Abhi aisa kabhi mat bolna…mai naraj ho jaunga…_

 _Abhijeet: theek hai kabhi nahi kahunga…_

 _Daya: accha Abhi hum kahi goomne bahar chale….like Hawai or somehere.._

 _Abhijeet: ek baar yaha ki formilities puri ho jaye aur bade papa plan okay kar de tou phir chalega jaha tum kaho….accha ab mujhe baithne tou de…ya aise hi khada rahega…_

 _Daya got seperated from Abhijeet & they both sat down on couch palced in looby…Daya lay down & placed his head in Abhijeet's lap…_

 _Abhijeet: abhi bhi bachpana nahi gaya tera…_

 _Daya: Abhi mai thumara chota Bhai jo hu…_

 _Abhijeet(lovingly): Suhanpur ka Yuvraaj ban gaya lekin rahega chota buddhu Ladoo…_

 _Daya(smiling): always…Happy Birthday Bhai...ye meri life ka sabse bada din hai...  
_

 _Abhijeet smiled & Duo got busy with their happy chitchat after a long time & enjoying this sweet time together…_

 _Duo were feeling happy finally they were together without having fear & they knew until they are together nothing bad could happened with them because they were each other's back. They had been passed one difficult exam given by Destiny with their bravery & love & they were again ready to face the next exam DESTINY decided for them..  
_

 _;;;;;;;;_

 _"DESTINY se ladna aasan tou nahi lekin ek choti se chingari bhi jungle ko rakh bana sakti hai...  
_

 _pyar aur vishwaas mei vo takat hai jo aapki DESTINY ko bhi aapke samne jhuka sakti hai..."_

 ** _" HAVE FAITH IN YOURS...ALWAYS.."_**

 ** _:)_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: So this is finally over. I'm feeling happy to complete this story. Friends I gave my best to wrap this story nicely but readers are the judge . So friends if you are reading this story then last time share your views about this story, I really wanna know what you think about it. Good, bad, fake , dramatic, over dramatic whatever...? _If you don't like this fic still share your views.__**

 ** _I'll be glad to know your honest views about this piece of mine. Thank you once again._**

 ** _T.C._**


End file.
